Supongo que creer, de vez en cuando puede ser divertido
by Hitsuzen278
Summary: Luego de vencer a Voldemort, se entera que su vida siempre fue manipulada. Cansado decide retirarse del mundo magico para ir donde el destino lo lleve. En el camino escucha voces que le revelan que son sus padres y que debe ir a ver su verdadera herencia. Mod!Harry / Invencible!Harry / Harem!Harry.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola como les va queridos lectores. Esta es la primera vez que escribo una historia, asi que sean pacientes conmigo y denme consejos para ser mejor.**_

 _ **Esta historia sera un crossover entre Harry Potter / Percy jackson. Con un toque del ocultismo de XxxHolic.**_

 _ **No soy dueño de ningún personaje de esa historia. Eso le corresponde a Rowling, a Riordan y a Clamp.**_

* * *

Capítulo 1 : Me convierto en Houdini

Tanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que estuve en paz. Tanto tiempo ha pasado desde que he sonreído. Estoy decepcionado, tantas luchas, tantas muertes, tantas traiciones, lagrimas, sentimientos perdidos a causa de que no podían abrir sus propios ojos y ver lo que había por delante.

Tal vez deba presentarme, mi nombre es Harry James Potter, el niño que vivió, el joven que conquistó, el hombre que fue manipulado por un anciano de muchos nombres y una mujer con muchos hijos. Tan triste como suena, así es la realidad.

Todo comenzó después de haber derrotado a Tom Riddle, con la esperanza de que toda esa pesadilla hubiese terminado, finalmente me emprendí de nuevo al interior del castillo para ver qué había sucedido con los demás, con Hermione y Ron, con Ginny, con los demás profesores y miembros restantes de la orden.

Cuando finalicé en comprobar que los alumnos más jóvenes estuviesen con sus heridas sanadas decidí ir hacia la oficina del director, o mejor dicho directora ya que Snape había muerto frente a mí por culpa de Nagini, solo para darme cuenta que el infierno no había terminado. Lo que hallé me causó repugnancia hasta el punto de querer entrar y gritarles mi mente.

Pero sabía que si hacia eso nada bueno vendría a continuación. Qué hallé? Bueno, para ser más específicos, descubrí un plan ideado desde el principio por Dumbledore.

Flashback-

-Mamá, ahora que haremos que Harry sobrevivió a la pelea con Voldemort- pregunto Ginny.

-No te preocupes querida, Albus tenía todo planeado en caso de que esto ocurriese- Molly respondió a su hija.

-Sra. Wesley no se olvide que nosotros también somos parte del plan que el director ideó, recuerde que yo heredaría toda la biblioteca Potter y Black, ya que él nunca leería un libro a menos que sea de Quidditch- Hermione se quejó mientras intentaba ignorar las rabietas de Ron por haber hablado mal de su libro favorito.

-Ya les he dicho que no tienen nada de qué preocuparse, Albus ya tenía todo planeado en caso de que algo así sucediese. Tan solo debemos drogarlo con amortencia para así lograr que Ginny se acueste con él y engendre un niño. Luego, el pobre Harry sufrirá un terrible accidente donde perderá la vida, y nosotros nos quedaremos con toda su herencia- les respondió orgullosamente la Sra. Wesley.

-Malditos bastardos manipuladores, tan solo fui un juguete para ellos, perdí a mis padres, a mi padrino, incluso perdí a Remus y a Tonks solo por sus juegos ambiciosos- mascullaba mientras me retiraba desde mi escondite.

Fin flashback-

Luego de escaparme de ese nido de ratas traidoras, me puse mi capa y me fui al patio donde derroté a Tom. Con la nueva adquisición que era la varita de sauco y la piedra de resurrección ,la cual regresó a mi bolsillo a pesar de haberla dejado tirada en medio del bosque en mi acto de ir a mi suicidio, decidí hacer un plan que me sacara de ese lugar simulando mi propia muerte.

Digno de un Slytherin, empecé a gritar desde mis pulmones lo más fuerte posible, queriendo que todos me escuchen. Cuando la gente que estaba dentro del castillo empezó a salir apresuradamente, me vieron en lo que sería para en un futuro de la Inglaterra mágica la muerte de Harry Potter.

Con las reliquias de la muerte en mi poder, y el conocimiento de los libros leídos de la biblioteca Black, logré crear una ilusión que me demostrase en un aspecto pálido, rozando a tener la piel de color gris ceniza.

Logrando la primera etapa de mi acto de escapista, pase a la fase dos: mi discurso "emotivo y revelador".

Flashback-

-Lo siento Mione. Realmente lo siento- empecé a decir "mis últimos lamentos".

-Harry! Qué te sucede? Por qué estas marchitándote? Estás muriendo?- la molesta rata de biblioteca preguntaba.

-Realmente lo siento Mione, pero siento como me estoy yendo a cada segundo. Hay tantas cosas que he querido decirte desde hace tiempo-

-Harry? De qué estás hablando? Qué cosas has querido decirle a Hermione?- Ginny empezó a gritar mientras la Sra. Wesley se estaba poniendo roja de furia viendo como sus planes se derrumbaban.

-Mione, siempre te he amado, tanto que dolía, por qué crees que te rescaté de ese trol en nuestro primer año, maté al basilisco, te salvé de los dementores. Siempre te he amado pero el director se metía para que nunca te lo diga- mi plan retorcido iba tomando forma.

-Qué quieres decir con que me amabas? Qué quieres decir con que el director quería separnos?- Hermione dudosamente me preguntaba, sin saber que estaba completamente en mi telaraña.

-Albus siempre te borraba la memoria cada vez que nos besábamos o nos decíamos cuanto nos queríamos. Él lo intento muchas veces conmigo pero nunca funcionó, ya que nací con escudos mentales perfectos. Su Legerimancia siempre fallaba-

-N-No puede ser posible! Si fuese así lo recordaría. Mientes, eso es lo estás haciendo- Hermione gritaba pues ella misma dudaba ya de su propia mente.

-Nunca lo haría mi Mione. Los Wesley te han estado dosificando con pociones de compulsión y amortencia para que te enamores de Ron. Solo porque ese bebé egoísta nunca pudo aceptar que tú me amases-

-E-e-eso es mentira Potter! No le creas Hermione, ese perro en busca de gloria envidió nuestra relación desde un principio- Ron despotricaba, mientras su madre y hermana no decían nada.

-Adiós Mione, siento que no pueda cuidarte más de esas serpientes con piel de león. Vete con tus padres mientras puedas, escapa de este infierno, pues ya no podré protegerte más- decía lastimosamente mientras Hermione se acercaba a mi lado y acariciaba mi rostro con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-No por favor, por favor, no. No me dejes, ya no sé en quien creer. No me dejes, te amo Harry. Te amo mucho mi Harry- decía ella llorando desconsoladamente. Perfecto ya había jugado lo suficiente con su mente, ahora era el momento para hacer mi desaparición triunfal del mundo mágico

\- Adiós, recuerda que siempre estaré viéndote aunque mi cuerpo no sea presente. Adiós- bese sus labios, suave y castamente simulando el mayor amor posible para no vomitar al juntar mis labios con los de esa sucia rata traidora.

-Adiós a todos y espero que sufran por el resto de sus vidas Wesley. Al final, Malfoy siempre tuvo razón desde un principio- y con eso dicho la ilusión de mi cuerpo de ceniza empezó a dispersarse con el viento tal y como lo había hecho Voldemort cuando murió.

Fin de flashback-

Mientras todos lloraban mi "muerte" y los Wesley miraban rojo hacia donde mi ilusión estaba, eché un encanto masivo de sueño para hacer de mi escape mucho mejor. Me dirigí a Hogsmeade para reunir mis cosas y largarme.

-Bien hecho mi pequeño príncipe- tres voces femeninas dijeron a la vez dentro de mi mente, desconcertándome a mitad de mi camino.

-Q-qu-quién dijo eso, dónde estás!?- rápidamente desenfundé la varita de sauco mientras miraba hacia todos lados.

-Una actuación digna de recordar en el futuro mi pequeño guerrero. Ahora debes ir a con los goblins y descubrir lo que ese viejo te ocultó- esta vez tres voces masculinas eran las que resonaron dentro de mi cabeza.

-Quienes son ustedes!? Y por qué me llaman de esa manera!?- frenéticamente preguntaba, cuando de repente un rayo golpeo la tierra delante de él desde el cielo, haciendo que una nube de polvo nuble mi vista.

Cuando el ambiente volvió a la normalidad, no podía creer lo que había delante de mí. Una espada demasiada antigua como para reconocerla, pero con un poder que irradiaba a montones.

-Ese es nuestro regalo para tí. Porque tú, eres nuestro hijo- seis voces dijeron simultáneamente, mientras recogía del aire un ligero aroma al mar mezclado con ozono, flores, comida recién horneada y la oscuridad como la del bosque prohibido.

-Anda, recoge nuestro presente y ve a con los duendes- escuché esa última frase mientras me acercaba a la espada.

Mientras más me acercaba, más podía sentir como mi propio ser sintonizaba con esa herramienta de guerra.

Cuando la agarré, no sentí como si fuese algo que podría dejar guardado y olvidarlo. Sentí como si fuese una extensión de mi propio ser.

Vi unas inscripciones en la hoja de la espada, acercándola a la altura de los ojos, me sorprendió por lo que vi. Estaba escrito en griego y pudo reconocer lo que decía: _**ηαρπε**_.

La espada se llamaba **Harpe**.

* * *

 **Bueno, eso fue el primer capítulo, espero con ansias sus comentarios.**

 **Hasta el proximo capitulo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo, aca les dejo mi segundo capitulo. Es un poco más largo que el primero y espero que lo disfruten**

 **No soy dueño de ningun personaje, eso se lo dejo a Rowling, Riordan y Clamp**

Capítulo 2: Soy la envidia de Midas

Harpe. Había escuchado ese nombre antes, cuando vivía con los Dursley. Harpe, la espada de Perseo, con la que derroto a Medusa.

Perseo, ese héroe que había admirado desde que dormía debajo de las escaleras. El único héroe que desafío a los destinos y logro tener un final feliz con su esposa Andrómeda.

Sean quienes sean mis padres me dieron esta espada por una razón. También me dijeron que vaya a con los goblins del banco para descubrir lo que el viejo entrometido había estado ocultándome.

Creo que será mejor dejar de perder el tiempo y retome mi escape del mundo mágico.

"Gringotts Wizarding Bank", banco manejado por goblins guerreros y aun recelosos de los magos que los sometieron y los humillaron hace mucho tiempo.

Banco al cual entre con los dos traidores a buscar la copa de Hufflepuff desde la bóveda Lestrange. Debo admitir que el plan no fue como lo planeado, todo un plan arruinado por ese estúpido duende que quería la espada de Gryffindor.

De nada le sirvió ya que Voldemort lo había asesinado después y la espada regresó al interior del sombrero seleccionador.

Ahora me encuentro de nuevo frente a Gringotts para poder explicar la razón de porque atraqué el banco sin morir en el intento y también para poder ver todo lo relacionado con mi herencia.

Dos guardias están vigilando la entrada principal. Diablos! Nunca espere que estuviesen tan armados. Ambos con cascos de color cobrizo que poseen dos enormes cuernos apuntando hacia delante como un toro embravecido.

Petos con un trazado de escamas como un reptil que llegan hasta los muslos, con aberturas a los costados permitiéndoles mejor movimiento a la hora de atacar.

Unos escudos rectangulares y de forma cóncava haciéndome recordar a esos antiguos legionarios romanos de Julio Cesar que una vez vi en un libro que Dudley tiro en la alacena cuando tenía seis años.

Y una lanza cada uno de los duendes, lo llamativo de esas lanzas era que parecían mas como un tridente. Como los que poseían los Merpeople.

Aún sigo pensando que fue una buena acción el arrebatarle un tridente a uno de esos seres acuáticos y esconderlo para mi durante la segunda prueba del torneo de los tres magos.

Cuando llego frente a los guardias decido inclinarme mientras llevo mi brazo derecho hacia mi corazón mientras me inclino demostrando respeto. Lo último que quiero es que me conviertan en un alfiletero.

-Que deseas mago? -

-Solicito poder hablar con Lord Ragnok si es posible- digo lo más tranquilo posible

-Sabes que es posible que mueras una vez que entres a nuestro recinto verdad? -

Okey, si antes estaba nervioso, ahora ni un Calado de muerte en vida me haría efecto.

-Si. Pero quisiera poder explicar la razón de mis actos antes de que decidan mi destino-

-Hablas con palabras nobles mago, síguenos y te llevaremos ante el director- dijo el guardia armado mientras abría paso para que lo siguiese.

-Harry Potter, de toda la gente en el mundo pensé que tu serias el último en mostrarte ante mí- el director del banco y rey de los goblins dijo con veneno en su voz.

-Lord Ragnok, agradezco que me deje explicar mis razones de porque ataque su banco-

-Habla muchacho y puede que salves tu alma de nuestros torturadores- dijo sonriendo con sus dientes afilados.

-Trataba de recuperar una reliquia desde la bóveda Lestrange, la cual debía destruir lo más rápido posible para que la caída de Voldemort fuese un hecho-

-Cual era esa reliquia y que la hacía tan especial que tuvieses que destruir parte de mi recinto? -

-Era la copa de Lady Hufflepuff. Y lo que la hacía tan especial, era que poseía un trozo del alma de Tom Riddle. La copa era un Horrocrux-

-Qué! Cómo demonios osan mancillar la nación goblin con semejante atrocidad! El acto más vil y repugnante en todo el mundo mágico dentro de mi propio hogar! - el duende comenzó a despotricar mientras se movía frenéticamente de un lado al otro.

-Lo siento Lord, pero espero que disculpe mis actos, era necesario para poder matar de una vez por todas a Riddle y no pueda regresar con sus anclas-

-Disculpa mi reciente arrebato Sr. Potter. Su acto ayudo a la nación goblin a borrar esa sucia mancha de nuestras paredes. En nombre de todos los goblins se lo agradezco, y ya no debe tener a que juzguemos su vida-

Uff! Al menos ya no debo preocuparme porque me maten instantáneamente.

-No tiene nada que agradecerme milord. Ahora la segunda razón por la que vine era para poder descubrir mi herencia que fue ocultada por Albus Dumbledore. Mi verdadera herencia- poniendo todo mi rencor en la última frase para demostrar mi odio hacia el vejete manipulador.

-Creo que será necesario una prueba de sangre para revelar datos con la exactitud precisa. Por favor corta tu palma derecha y deja caer 7 gotas de sangre sobre este pergamino. No te preocupes por la herida, se curará sola- el rey goblin dijo mientras me pasaba un cuchillo negro con runas en la hoja y un zafiro en el mango, y un pergamino donde debía depositar la sangre.

-Está bien, creo que es hora de la verdad-hice un tajo en mi mano derecha y la cerré formando un puño para poder dejar caer con facilidad las gotas necesarias. Cuando deje las siete gotas mi palma se curó sin dejar cicatriz alguna.

-Veamos que tenemos acá…pero qué demonios! - exclamo el lord mientras rápidamente su piel se empezó a poner más pálida y sudaba como si estuviese en medio del desierto. Con temor me acerque a ver lo que tanto lo había sorprendido.

Ahora entiendo porque el pequeño duende guerrero tuvo tal reacción. Maldito seas Albus Dumbledore.

Sacudí la cabeza y me di cuenta que estaba siendo ridículo al seguir maldiciendo a un muerto (aunque se lo merece), decidí corroborar eficientemente lo que decía el pergamino.

 ** _Nombre: Harry James Potter_**

 ** _Género: Masculino_**

 ** _Edad: 17 años_**

 ** _Nacimiento: 31 de Julio de 1981_**

 ** _Padres: James Charlus Potter y Lilly Marie Evans (envases humanos bendecidos por Hécate para padres divinos)_**

 ** _Padres Divinos: Zeus (rey de los cielos), Poseidón (rey de los mares), Hades (rey del inframundo)_**

 ** _Madres Divinas: Hera (reina de los cielos), Anfitrite (reina de los mares), Perséfone (reina del inframundo)_**

 ** _Campeón de: Thanatos (dios de la muerte) -por adquisición de las reliquias de la muerte-, Hécate (diosa de la magia) -por nacimiento y héroe de una profecía-_**

 ** _Heredero / Señor: Señor de la más antigua y noble casa Potter (a través de la línea de sangre), Señor de la más antigua y noble casa Black (a través de adopción de Sirius Black), Señor de la más antigua y noble casa Gryffindor (a través de línea Potter), Señor de la más antigua y noble casa Slytherin (a través de derecho de conquista), Señor de la más antigua y noble casa Ravenclaw (a través de la línea de sangre Evans), Señor de las más antigua y noble casa Hufflepuff (a través de bendición de la diosa Hécate), Señor de la más antigua y noble casa Perverell (a través de la línea de sangre Potter y la bendición del dios Thanatos)_**

 ** _Príncipe del olimpo (por derecho divino)_**

 ** _Habilidades: Nivel de magia a la par de Hécate. Magia elemental por herencia de padres divinos. Oclumancia y legerimancia fuertes. Habilidades curativas. Capacidad de vuelo. Capacidad de respirar bajo el agua. Capacidad de viaje a través de sombras. Habilidad para armas de diferentes tipos. Natural en mano a mano. Magia Tiempo, Alquimia, Parsel, Sirenio, Galimatías._**

 ** _Formas Animagas: Fénix, Nundu, Grifo, Zorro oriental elemental, Kelpie._**

 ** _Bóvedas:_**

 ** _Potter: 50,000,000 Galeones, 500,000,000 Sickles, 100,000,000 Knuts, 500,000,000, Galeones por el valor de gemas, cristales, artefactos, armas, libros y reliquias._**

 ** _Black: 47,000,000 Galeones, 800,000,000 Sickles, 150,000,000 Knuts, 2500,000,000, Galeones por el valor de gemas, cristales, artefactos, armas, libros y reliquias._**

 ** _Perverell: 80,000,000 Galeones, 25,000,000 Sickles, 10,000,000 Knuts, 1500,000,000, Galeones por el valor de gemas, cristales, artefactos, armas, libros y reliquias._**

 ** _Gryffindor: 590,000,000 Galeones, 300,000,000 Sickles, 10,000,000 Knuts, 400,000,000, Galeones por el valor de gemas, cristales, artefactos, armas, libros y reliquias._**

 ** _Slytherin: 120,000,000 Galeones, 5,000,000 Sickles, 1,000,000 Knuts, 100,000,000, Galeones por el valor de gemas, cristales, artefactos, armas, libros y reliquias._**

 ** _Ravenclaw: 50,000,000 Galeones, 700,000,000 Sickles, 3,000,000 Knuts, 300,000,000, Galeones por el valor de gemas, cristales, artefactos, armas, libros y reliquias._**

 ** _Hufflepuff: 650,000,000 Galeones, 110,000,000 Sickles, 10,000,000 Knuts, 600,000,000, Galeones por el valor de gemas, cristales, artefactos, armas, libros y reliquias._**

 ** _Objetos Mágicos Adquiridos: Trozo de la Piedra Filosofal, Veneno de Basilisco, Piel de Basilisco, Colmillo de Basilisco, Túnica de Dementor, Giratiempo, Pluma de Fénix, Lágrimas de Fénix, Pluma de Veela, Sangre de Dragón, Sangre de Unicornio, Tridente de general Merpeople, Arco de Minotauro, Seda de telaraña de Acromántula, Espada de Gryffindor, Medallón de Slytherin, Diadema de Ravenclaw, Copa de Hufflepuff, Varita de Sauco, Piedra de la Resurrección, Manto de Invisibilidad, Desiluminador, Libro de Beedle el Bardo, Escoba Saeta de Fuego, Daga embrujada de Bellatrix Lestrange, Pluma de Hipogrifo, Piel de Threastal, Sangre de Ogro, Varita de Acebo._**

-….-

-….-

-Wow…tan solo wow, eso es demasiada información- dije atónito después de leer todo lo revelado

-No hubiese podido haberlo dicho mejor Lord Potter-

-Harry- le dije

-Lo siento. Cómo a dicho? -

-Que me llame Harry. Lord Potter me hace sentir demasiado viejo para mi gusto- dije con una sonrisa

-Está bien, solo si usted me llama Ragnok- dijo el rey mientras me daba una sonrisa no tan tenebrosa como las anteriores

-Será un placer Ragnok. Ahora a que se refiere con "padres divinos"? - pregunté

-Se refiere a los dioses griegos del Olimpo, y por lo que veo parece que sus padres fueron recipientes mortales para su concepción- dijo como si estuviese esperando alguna reacción mía

-…-

-No le sorprende el hecho de que dioses existan? Y el hecho de que usted es el hijo de seis de ellos? - ahora era Ragnok el que tenía una reacción inesperada

-A decir verdad, no. Cuando tenía once años Hagrid apareció diciéndome que la magia existía, y mira donde estoy ahora. Así que, por que debería de dudar de la existencia de seres superiores? –

-Y el hecho de que sean sus padres? –

-Si no mal recuerdo de los libros de mitología que leía de pequeño, decía que Zeus, Poseidón y Hades les eran con bastante frecuencia infieles a sus esposas. Así que suponiendo que para arreglar de alguna manera tantos años de engaño a sus respectivas reinas, decidieron pedir ayuda de Hécate para poder reconciliar sus relaciones maritales. Conclusión, Hécate decidió llevar las almas de Zeus, Poseidón y Hades al cuerpo de James Potter, y a Hera, Anfitrite y Perséfone al cuerpo de Lilly Evans- terminé mi explicación relativamente lógica

-Wow…debo de admitir Harry que eso tiene mucha lógica. Es más, no dudaría de ninguna otra razón. Es bastante conocido de los frecuentes engaños que hacen los dioses a sus esposas- un realmente sorprendido Ragnok me dijo

-Si. Además…soy millonario! – exclamé con júbilo

-No Harry, eres la persona más rica en todo el mundo mágico. Qué piensas hacer con todo ese dinero? –

-Quisiera hacerle una pregunta primero. Los dioses griegos tienen su propia ubicación verdad? -

-Así es, actualmente están alojados en Estados Unidos, y el Olimpo se ubica en el Empire State, piso 600-

-Y poseen alguna moneda de circulación propia? Digo, como los magos con los galeones-

-Tienen Dracmas. Y viendo como está yendo la conversación, la conversión monetaria es tres galeones por un dracma-

-Mmh…viendo que tuve que simular mi propia muerte, entonces me trasladaré a los Estados Unidos. Si es posible, quisiera convertir un tercio de mi fortuna combinada en Dracmas, un tercio Dólares Americanos, y el resto mantenerlos como galeones. Planeo llevarme todo el dinero en un cofre encantado conmigo. Y el resto de las pertenencias en otro cofre-

-Ya se está produciendo la conversión monetaria, los cofres encantados serán descontados de tu cuenta que posee galeones Harry. Realmente es una lástima que por culpa de un viejo titiritero alguien como tu tenga que irse-

-Quizás en los Estados Unidos pueda comenzar una nueva vida. Aún no tengo planeado reunirme con mis padres. Pero estoy cada vez más cerca de lograr un emprendimiento que sueño desde que estaba encerrado con los Dursley- dije con voz soñadora

-Podría saber que quieres lograr Harry? -

-Una tienda, una que, con todas mis capacidades, pueda cumplir los deseos de los clientes que asistan. Claro, todo por un precio justo. Ni de más, ni de menos. Un equilibrio-

-Muy ambicioso de tu parte Harry. Espero que tu sueño se logre. Y si por casualidad, algún día nos volvemos a ver, sea para que cumplas un deseo mío- dijo Ragnok con sinceridad, lo cual me hacía sentir mejor ya que alguien confiaba en mi

-Gracias Ragnok. Pero si nos volvemos a ver recuerda que no será por casualidad, sino porque es inevitable- dije mientras agarraba mis pertenencias y me preparaba para aparecerme en America dejando una ilusión de mi cuerpo en cenizas que eran esparcidas en el aire.

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura. Pronto publicare el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Ahora quisiera que me digan que parejas quieren en el harem. Nada de hombres, solo mujeres. Quizas haga que algun personaje sea femenino en mi historia, pero nada de hombres en mi harem**

 **Por favor dejenme sus comentarios ya que asi voy a poder mejorar!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenas! Gracias a la gente que pasa por mi historia y la lee. Aca les dejo el tercer capitulo de este fanfiction.**

 **Por favor sigan mandandome mensajes con recomendaciones y criticas asi puedo de hacer una historia mejor!**

 **No soy dueño de ningun personaje, eso le pertenece a Rowling, Riordan y Clamp**

Capítulo 3: Marte está brillante esta noche

Realmente no esperaba este comité de bienvenida apenas pisar suelo Americano. Un drakon y tres cíclopes aparecieron en medio de un callejón apenas di diez pasos.

Uno creería que, con su gran tamaño, los ciclopes serian bastante toscos en sus movimientos. Pero no, los muy bastardos eran ágiles., balanceando sus garrotes con fuerza suficiente para hacer volar un auto con uno de sus golpes. Y el drakon, que era cinco veces más grande que el horntail húngaro, preparándose para arrojarme fuego, me acorralaron rápidamente en un rincón.

Muy mala elección.

Con todo el estrés acumulado por las últimas horas, sumado el enterarme que algunas de las personas que más apreciaba estaban preparando mi propia defunción. Los monstruos que pensaron que sería una presa fácil se llevarían la sorpresa de su vida.

Desenfundando la varita de sauco que se hallaba en mi antebrazo derecho, levanté rápidamente un hechizo Protego a mi alrededor, procedí a sorprender a los ciclopes con un Expeliarmus a sus garrotes, dejándolos desarmados, y lanzando inmediatamente un Incancerous a sus pies haciéndolos caer de bruces. Sin dejar tiempo de reaccionar al drakon, decidí maldecirlo con el hechizo Testa Ferri a su cuerpo, evitando que lanzase sus llamas a mi dirección. Procedí a atarlo como a los cíclopes para que no moleste y me deje interrogarlos.

 _-§ Porque me atacas tan repentinamente? §- le dije en Parsel al drakon_

 _-§ Puedes hablar el idioma de las serpientes? §- me preguntó sorpresivamente_

 _-§ Sí, puedo. Ahora responde a mi pregunta o el dolor aumentara §- realmente no estaba de humor para ataques como estos_

 _-§ Es tu fuerte aroma divino el que nos trajo orador. Debemos matarte, está en nuestra monstruosa naturaleza §-_

 _-§ Así que pueden percibirme por mi olor. Que tal ahora? §- le pregunte mientras echaba sobre mí un hechizo que elimine todo rastro de aroma sobre mi persona_

 _-§ Sorprendente! No puedo encontrarte por tu olor, y dudo que los cíclopes puedan encontrarte también §-_

 _-§ Gracias, me siento alabado por tu comentario. Ahora quiero que me digas cómo es posible que nadie se dé cuenta de tres putos cíclopes de alrededor de diez pies de altura y una maldita serpiente alada gigante estén atacándome en medio de Nueva York! §- exclamé buscando respuestas_

 _-§ Es porque son meros mortales, la niebla cubre sus ojos para que no puedan vernos en nuestras verdaderas formas. Para ellos en este momento somos cuatro hombres con tonfas y una escopeta. Ya que te respondí, podrías liberarnos para poder matarte sucio y asqueroso niño divino? §-_

La "niebla", lo leí una vez en un libro sobre los viajes de Odiseo. Viendo que si los liberaba volverían a atacarme, decidí que tenía que matarlos. Con un Sectumsempra al cuello de los cíclopes, decapitándolos rápidamente, y un Bombarda Maxima a la cabeza del drakon, esperé estar bañado en sangre. Solo para ser sorprendido con una lluvia de polvo dorado proveniente de los monstruos.

Comprobando que efectivamente ya no estén cerca descubrí que solo había quedado un colmillo que originalmente era del drakon.

-Uh? El resto de ellos desapareció dejando un polvo dorado, pero esto no. Debe de ser una especia de recompensa tras matarlos- dije mientras recogía el colmillo y también un poco del polvo dorado dentro de un frasco encantado de forma irrompible y los guardaba en una bolsa expansible.

* * *

Han pasado ya siete meses desde que abandoné Inglaterra, y con ello, el mundo mágico y sus constantes puñaladas en la espalda.

Debo admitir que enterarme que mis padres aún están presentes fue un pequeño shock inesperado. Pero si algo aprendí de Snape, es que nunca debo mostrar mis emociones tan libremente. Eso no significa que tenga que actuar como un bastardo sin corazón. Una máscara siempre funciona cuando uno quiere que nadie le saque provecho a ese momento de debilidad. Obviamente tengo que recordar retirarla para evitar que esa "máscara" reemplace mi verdadera faceta.

Siete meses. En todo este tiempo me he establecido en un terreno a unas diez calles del Empire State Building. No tan cerca, ni tampoco tan lejos. Con un poco de regateo logre conseguir el terreno a un precio bastante aceptable. No es que me falte dinero ahora, pero nunca fui un gran derrochador. Los Dursley se encargaban bastante bien en que no tenga dinero a mi disposición, así que tuve que aprender a esconderla y a usarla sabiamente. Parece que algunas viejas costumbres tardaran en morir.

En el terreno, construí primero una cerca de unos cinco pies de altura, hecha de madera de Kiri debido a su ligereza y su gran resistencia, lo cual era perfecto para lo que iba a hacer luego.

Lo único llamativo que tiene la cerca a simple vista son dos peculiares lunas, una creciente y la otra menguante, que se hallan en donde estaría la entrada a mi tienda.

La razón de porque hice primero la cerca, fue porque debía encantarla con hechizos de compulsión, para alejar a visitantes no deseados por el momento. Cualquiera que pasase por delante de la tienda solo vería una cerca que rodea un verde descampado.

Una vez finalizada la cerca, procedí a la construcción de mi tienda. Con un estilo estético a las antiguas mansiones japonesas, con pisos de madera y puertas corredizas, parecía más pequeña por fuera de lo que uno podría en verdad imaginarse.

Pero una vez adentro, la configuré con hechizos de expansión, como la tienda que utilicé por primera vez durante la copa mundial de quidditch, o como la que usé durante la búsqueda de los Horrocrux. Con unas veinte habitaciones, lo suficientemente grandes como para que duerman unas cinco personas cómodamente. Cinco baños distribuidos en todo el lugar. Una cocina lo bastante grande como para alimentar a un regimiento de personas. Una biblioteca donde acomodar los libros que heredé y los que había conseguido anteriormente, ya sea comprados o … cof! robados al vejete chupador de caramelos de limón cof! Se lo merecía. Debo decir orgullosamente que mi biblioteca rivaliza a la de Hogwarts. Y también un sótano donde depositar todos mis "tesoros" mágicos que tengo a mi disposición.

Terminada la confección de mi tienda, procedí a encantarla con los más fuertes hechizos de compulsión para que solo aquellos que tengan un deseo que profundamente quieren cumplirlo, encuentren el lugar. Una potente barrera que abarca desde la cerca que mantendrá alejado a los monstruos y/o visitantes indeseados.

Finalmente, cuando terminé de poner la última barrera, pude apreciar que mi propio deseo personal fue cumplido. Tuve que pagar un precio obviamente. Esa regla el universal, nadie escapa del intercambio justo y preciso. Diecisiete años viviendo a la merced de los demás fue pago suficiente para mi libertad de toda manipulación.

Otra mañana más. Me levanto de mi cama y decido bañarme rápidamente para sacarme la somnolencia de encima. Me pongo una camisa blanca manga larga, las cuales arremango para estar más cómodo. Y unos pantalones de vestir de color negro. Decido que es mejor andar sin calzado dentro de mi casa. Disponiendo de su uso solo cuando deba salir a mundo exterior.

Viéndome al espejo, me doy cuenta de cuanto he cambiado desde que me aleje de tanto estrés. Con una altura de aproximadamente seis pies con tres pulgadas, comparado con mis cinco – dos, mi pelo negro llegando a mis hombros ya no tan descontrolado como cuando estudiaba, mis ojos de color esmeralda brillante cubiertos por unas nuevas gafas de marco cuadrado.

Sé que podría haber curado fácilmente con magia mis ojos, pero no sentía realmente ganas de hacerlos. Me había acostumbrado que ya era difícil deshacerme de ellos.

Después de comprobarme en el espejo, me dirijo hacia la cocina para prepararme un té que me relaje para el resto del día. Cuando de repente siento una perturbación en los alrededores de la tienda.

* * *

Alguien está del otro lado de la barrera. Puedo sentirlo fácilmente. No es humano, pero tampoco es un monstruo.

Puedo sentir como intenta mezclar un aura para confundir a los que lo rodean, como si tuviese que ocultar algo. Algo que ya he visto antes siendo joven.

Es antiguo, como la historia misma. Y sabio como aquel que ha visto demasiado.

Decido salir a recibirlo, solo para encontrarme con un hombre de mediana edad con una barba tupida y pelo corto de color marrón oscuro en una silla de ruedas motorizada. Sus ojos color chocolate delataban haber visto pasar a mucha gente.

-Discúlpeme señor, pero esto tiene que ser un error, mi silla de ruedas se estaba moviendo sola y me trajo hacia acá- intentaba explicar inútilmente el minusválido

-Era inevitable- respondí simplemente

-Eh? -

-Y por esa misma razón has llegado hasta aquí. A mi tienda- dije mientras lo dirigía al interior de mi tienda, en dirección al salón principal. Donde se hallaba un sofá donde me recosté, dejándolo en el medio de la sala sin moverse.

-Inevitable? Por cierto, yo no soy ningún cliente. Verá, yo iba paseando y acabé aquí, y cuando toqué la valla sentí algo raro. Sé que suena a excusa barata, pero…-

-Eso es porque la valla es una barrera-

-Eh? Ah, claro de todos modos ya me iba. Perdone- dijo el hombre mientras giraba su silla para retirarse

-Saca lo llevas en tu bolsillo-

-Cómo? -

-Rápido-

Resignadamente el hombre hurgó en su bolsillo de su saco y saco un bolígrafo, el cual dejo en mi mano extendida.

-Tu nombre-

-Eh? -

-Que como te llamas-

-Señor. Brunner-

-Tu verdadero nombre…centauro- le dije sorprendiéndolo y haciendo que retroceda un poco

-C-co-cómo lo sabes? -

-Dime tu nombre-

-Es…Chiron- respondió dubitativamente

-No entiendo cómo le das tu nombre a un completo desconocido- dije juguetonamente

-Pero si me lo ha preguntado usted! -

-Es verdad, pero nunca te obligué-

-Pues perdón por la intrusión! Por favor, devuélvame el bolígrafo! -

Con esas palabras, las puertas corredizas que habían quedado abiertas cuando entramos a la sala se cerraron repentinamente dejándonos a los dos sin salida posible.

-Ya te lo he dicho, esto es inevitable. Las casualidades no existen en este mundo, sólo lo inevitable-

-…-

-Me da que no te estás creyendo ni una palabra-

Levantándome de donde estaba sentado, convoqué un recipiente con agua que se depositó delante mío. Sacando de mi bolsillo, puse sobre el agua y expandiéndola con magia, una pequeña tablilla redonda con dibujos tribales de un ojo en el medio y bosquejos que simulaban alas en cuatro extremos.

-Chiron. Chiron. El lugar donde naciste y el lugar donde vives ahora no es el mismo. Desde que eras pequeño has sufrido mucho. Por culpa de seres mitológicos legendarios…sobrenaturales. Tú…eres un entrenador de héroes, verdad? Eso es a causa de la sangre que corre por tus venas. Esa sangre atrae a todos los monstruos. -

-Co-cómo lo supiste? -

-Me has dicho tu nombre, recuerdas? -

-Y con solo eso? -

-Puedo saberlo. Con ello puedo saberlo todo de una persona-

-…-

-Pues bueno, gracias por el bolígrafo! -

-Espere un momento! Por qué se lo queda? -

-Es tu precio, por supuesto. Si recibes algo tienes que entregar algo del mismo valor como pago. No puedes dar ni de más ni menos. Tienen que tener exacta e igualmente…el mismo valor. O sufrirás las consecuencias-

-El que? -

-Tu cuerpo actual, tu destino o tu alma reencarnada-

-Espere un momento. Que yo no le he preguntado nada, así que tampoco quiero nada! -

-Cuidadito que es delicado- dije a nadie en especial, mientras el bolígrafo desaparecía en el aire para ir a mi sótano de los tesoros.

-El bolígrafo! - grito Chiron mientras miraba hacia todos lados

-…- Trataba de no reírme de sus acciones. Para alguien tan viejo, tenía reacciones de un niño.

-Qué clase de sitio es este!-

-Una tienda-

-Una tienda? - replicó

-Una tienda en la que se hacen realidad los deseos. Aunque en compensación, tendrás que pagar con algo del mismo valor-

-Así que el bolígrafo fue el pago equivalente. Realmente no quería deshacerme de esa manera de el- respondió tristemente mientras se retiraba por la puerta que se había abierta nuevamente luego de finalizar mi explicación.

-Mi tienda existe para conceder deseos. Porque todos los seres son criaturas extrañas... aunque desde la perspectiva de una persona parezca algo desafortunado, para otra puede traer felicidad- dije mientras miraba como se retiraba de mi tienda para desaparecer entre la multitud de la gente que se hallaba en las calles.

* * *

-Realmente tenía que pasar este encuentro Chiron, en tus manos, Anaklusmos hubiera sido legada a un gran héroe. Pero varias vidas se perderían en el camino solo para cumplir en el destino. Pero en mis manos…existe la posibilidad que esas vidas no se pierdan. Y la espada iría a un dueño mejor-

Mientras examinaba el bolígrafo en mis manos antes de volver a guardarlo hasta que el siguiente encuentro sea inevitable. Retirándome a mi habitación para descansar de un día agotador, suspiré…

-A su verdadera dueña…mi pequeña cazadora-

 **Okey! Aqui termino el capitulo numero 3.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y disfrutado.**

 **Por favor dejenme comentarios de quienes les gustaria que esten en el harem de Harry.**

 **Hasta el proximo capitulo! BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bienvenidos al capítulo numero 4 de esta historia, espero que no los defraude. Disfrutenlo!**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje. Eso es trabajo de Rowling, Riordan y Clamp**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Charlas con un dragón en el verde césped

Dos meses han pasado desde mi encuentro con aquel centauro entrenador de héroes. Espero no haberlo metido en demasiados problemas con el despojamiento de Anaklusmos.

Todavía me despierto cada día preguntándome que sucedió con aquellas personas que deje en Gran Bretaña. A pesar de mi gran repulsión hacia los traidores, había gente a la cual apreciaba.

Una parte de muy profunda de mi todavía quiere creer que todo eso fue una vil jugarreta de Voldemort y sus lacayos. Que estaban siendo controlados. Que era una ilusión. O que todavía estoy en el bosque prohibido, recostado sobre el húmedo césped mientras Narcissa acaricia suavemente mi cabello mientras me agradece por haber salvado a su hijo de una muerte seguro por el truco del Fiendfire.

Todavía quiero creer que es una pesadilla, donde me despertaré y tendré que volver a luchar contra Tom en el patio de Hogwarts.

Pero sé que no lo es.

Ya no puedo seguir revolcándome en mi miseria y recuerdos. Porque sé que ya no estoy en el bosque prohibido, que Narcissa ya no me está agradeciendo, que Tom y sus seguidores han muerto, que los que una vez consideré una familia actuaban por voluntad propia, y que todo esto no es un mal sueño.

Que nada de lo que sucedió fue mera casualidad. Todo tuvo que pasar porque era inevitable.

* * *

Decido sentarme en el frente de mi tienda, mientras veo como cae la lluvia. Viendo como Zeus nutre a la tierra con si dominio desde los cielos. La cual hará que las flores y árboles de mi jardín se pongan más verdes, más vivos. Alegrando la soledad que paso aquí, a la espera de algún cliente que venga a visitarme.

Sé que una vez que termine la lluvia, Apolo seguirá su recorrido por el cielo con su carromato de fuego.

Trayendo así la luz necesaria para que las plantas crezcan saludablemente. Los rayos de su astro haciendo que se forme un arcoíris, divirtiendo a los infantes que se hallarán jugando en el parque a la vista de sus padres. Corriendo y gritando entre risas en lo más tranquilo de sus inocentes y jóvenes vidas.

Rayos de sol que alcanzarán a los charcos de agua que se hallan delante mío, simulando ser un espejo, reflejando mi rostro expectante a aquellas personas que dentro de unos minutos cruzaran la barrera en busca de que cumpla algún deseo.

* * *

-Quizás deba ir a cambiarme de vestimenta, no quiero que este reencuentro les deje una mala imagen mía- dije socarronamente mientras me levantaba de mi lugar de reposo.

Me retiré al interior de la tienda, cruzando los laberínticos pasillos hasta llegar a mi habitación. Me dirijo al ropero y mis ojos se depositan automáticamente a esos kimonos holgados que transfiguré hace unas semanas atrás.

A pesar de que generalmente a una mujer le quedarían mucho mejor, a mí me permiten un mayor movimiento, y son mucho más cómodos. Sin contar que son bastantes elegantes.

Decido elegir uno de color rojo carmín, con motivos de flores blancas, atado por la cintura por una faja de color amarillo claro, con un nudo dirigido hacia el lado izquierdo de mi cadera.

Colores que contrastan con la palidez de mi piel, el negro azabache que es mi pelo proveniente de mi lado paterno y el verde esmeralda de mis ojos que herede de mi madre.

Miro la imagen que devuelve el espejo y confirmo que no haya nada que manche la imagen que ando buscando. Viendo que todo está bien, me retiro de nuevo al frente de la tienda, en la espera de que lleguen.

Convoco una mesa y tres cómodas sillas debajo del techo en donde me hallo, para que la conversación sea más a gusto.

Tres tazas humeantes de té esperando a ser bebidas y un poco de torta que hice en la mañana para ella.

Una vez teniendo todo listo me recuesto en mi asiento en la intemperie de aquellos cuatro largos minutos que aquejan a un reencuentro al cual espero que no sea demasiado doloroso.

Para mí.

* * *

Puedo verlos llegar, provocándome una sonrisa a lo que veo. Ellos nunca correrán, tan solo caminarán presurosamente sin perder la elegancia. Parece que, aunque pase el tiempo, algunas costumbres no se pierden.

El hombre lleva un paraguas negro con motivos dorados, como si fuesen estrellas brillando en la oscuridad de la noche, en la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha ayuda a una joven muchacha que se halla a su lado a caminar sin tropezarse con los resbaladizos charcos de agua en la vereda.

El cabello rubio de él, peinado hacia un costado. Sus ropas, un traje gris oscuro con una camisa blanca y una corbata negra. Dando una imagen sutil pero que refleja el poder en sus pasos.

La muchacha tiene el cabello de color castaño claro, contrastando con el rubio dorado que su hermana tiene, pero ojos azules profundos como el océano como los de ella. Viste un largo vestido azul claro que hace juego con sus ojos, con una faja negra, zapatos sin tacos para evitar algún esfuerzo innecesario con el clima actual.

Lo más llamativo es su abultado vientre, el cual acaricia con un profundo afecto. Por su tamaño debo suponer que se haya por alrededor de su octavo mes.

Pero también veo que su acompañante tiene una mirada un tanto triste mientras esboza una sonrisa lejana.

-Quizás sea ese su deseo- Dije mientras los veía cruzar la cerca para entrar finalmente.

* * *

Sé que guardaré este recuerdo en el pensadero más tarde. La sorpresa en sus caras al verme me causa mucha gracia, la cual disimulo ocultando mi boca con mi mano.

-Es bueno volver a verlos…Draco, Astoria- dije regalándoles una de mis míticas sonrisas torcidas, la cual hace que suelten el paraguas y me envuelvan rápidamente en un abrazo, apretando con fuerza suficiente para que comprobaran que soy real… y también para hacer crujir al menos tres costillas.

Podía sentir como las lágrimas de Astoria humedecían mi ropa, mientras que Draco balbuceaba algo parecido a "Potter bastardo" … creo que es lo más bonito que alguna vez me ha dicho.

-Ya, ya…- les dije mientras palmeaba sus espaldas y los alejaba de mi para que tomen asiento alrededor de la mesa.

-Co-co-como es que estas aquí? Te vimos morir Harry, te deshiciste en cenizas- Astoria trataba de decir mientras algunas lágrimas caían por su rostro.

-Así es Potter, como es que sigues vivo? Acaso todo eso que sucedió en el patio de Hogwarts después de la batalla con Voldemort fue una farsa? - podía sentir el repentino aumento de enojo en Draco.

Brindándoles una sonrisa que escondía el dolor que sentí ese día, les golpeé con un hechizo calmante sin que se diesen cuentan para que se relajen.

-Generalmente cuando algunas personas que no se han visto en bastante tiempo se reúnen, se preguntan como están o cosas por el estilo. Pero para responder a tu pregunta, lo que sucedió ese fatídico día fue la mitad farsa y la otra mitad verdad- le respondí tratando de calmarlos para que no se estresen tanto.

-Explícate! - exigió Astoria… la verdad no envidiaba la posición de Draco ante los repentinos cambios de humos que ella tiene.

Suspire sabiendo que no había ninguna oportunidad de escapar ante la mirada de miedo que me daba ella, procedí a explicar los hechos que sucedieron después de la derrota de Riddle.

* * *

-Y así fue como me escapé de ese lugar, sabiendo que mi final ya estaba planeado si seguí allí-

-Wow…- fue la respuesta de ambos de ambos.

-Realmente digno de un verdadero Slytherin Potter- Draco me dijo sorprendido.

-A decir verdad, Malfoy, si no fuese por tu culpa, Harry hubiese sido seleccionado en Slytherin contigo- respondió Astoria, mientras yo gemía por dentro sabiendo a lo que se estaba por avecinar.

-Que quieres decir con eso Greengrass? Y porque tienes tanta familiaridad con Potter? - dijo Draco.

-Diablos Astoria, debías abrir tu boca? Creo que voy a tener un dolor de cabeza muy pronto-

-Explícate en este momento Potter! - exigió el rubio mientras su pareja escondía una sonrisa socarrona girando la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Bueno verás… nos conocemos desde que yo estaba en tercer año y ella acababa que recién iba a comenzar el primer año se había desmayado en el pasillo del tren en dirección a Hogwarts tras el ataque de los dementores. La ayudé a despertarse y viendo que estaba asustada por lo sucedido la lleve a donde se hallaba su hermana y le di un poco de chocolate para contrarrestar los efectos del desmayo- explique tratando de calmar al volcán en erupción que era Draco.

-Hmp! Pero no explica que tengan tan buen trato-

-Geez… bueno, después de eso, empezamos a vernos con más frecuencia, charlando en los jardines, jugando con la nieve y hasta en la ayudaba en sus tareas cuando nos encontrábamos en la biblioteca. En fin, nos terminamos haciendo amigos a pesar de que nuestras casas estuviesen enfrentadas-

-Ya deja de hostigarlo Malfoy! No ves que se siente incómodo con tu interrogatorio? - Astoria trataba de calmarlo, lográndolo con bastante eficiencia.

-Por qué lo defiendes tanto Greengrass, acaso tenías un enamorado por él? - gritó Draco.

La única respuesta que recibimos fue un sonrojo masivo que llegaba hasta su cuello. Dejándonos atónitos.

-…-

-…-

-…-

Rápidamente decido cambiar el tema de conversación para que deje de ser tan embarazoso.

-Así que… podrían decirme como llegaron a mi tienda? - les pregunte.

-Tienda? - preguntó la castaña.

-Sí, una tienda donde se conceden deseos, a cambio de un precio justo claro- les dije con una sonrisa zorruna.

-Conceder deseos? Pero eso es imposible- dijo el heredero Malfoy.

-Lo entiendas o no, lo sepas o no, lo que existe, existe- le explique pacientemente.

-…-

-…-

-Entonces les vuelvo a preguntar, como hallaron mi tienda? - les pregunté de nuevo, mientras que ellos se miraban como si dudasen de su propia respuesta.

-Realmente no estamos muy seguros. Fue como si la magia misma nos dijese algo que nos podría ayudar con nuestro inconveniente- Astoria me dijo, mientras Draco asentía suavemente con la cabeza.

-Inconveniente? Acaso te refieres a tu bebé? -

-Mmh… si, veras, durante la batalla de Hogwarts fui golpeada por un hechizo contundente a la altura de mi… aparato reproductor- explico Astoria mientras se avergonzaba por lo que dijo.

-Así que ahora que estas en la dulce espera, corres peligro que algo salga mal en el parto, no es cierto? - dije, viendo en donde se hallaba el problema y buscaba una solución que les ayude.

-Si… los medimagos dijeron que había muchos riesgos durante el proceso de parto. Existía la posibilidad de que solo uno de los dos sobreviviese debido a los dolores insoportables que pasaré gracias al ataque que recibí en el pasado- explico tristemente la muchacha.

-Saben, como les dije, esta es una tienda donde se conceden deseos. Si quieren, les puedo ayudar, pero tendrán que pagar un precio equivalente por ello-

Un ligero rastro de felicidad se mostró en sus rostros, solo para ser reemplazado por una de enojo.

-Acaso quieres dinero Potter! Acaso no dijiste que era tu amiga!?- Draco despotricaba mientras Astoria comenzaba a sollozar de nuevo.

-No Draco, no quiero dinero… el interés, la curiosidad, la indiferencia. Una oportunidad de hacer algo conlleva un sacrificio. Cuál será el precio a pagar? Lágrimas? Sangre? O tu propia vida? A eso me refiero con un pago equivalente. El dinero es banal para mí-

-Entonces que quieres como pago? -

-Que tú sufras el dolor que ella tendrá en el parto, tu llevarás esa carga, y así tu hijo y tu pareja vivirán. Estas dispuesto a pagar por ello? - pregunté cuidadosamente mientras veía a un Draco con una mirada que decía haber tomado una decisión y a una Astoria con incertidumbre.

-Sí, si pagare el precio para que ellos vivan. Soportare su carga, y seguiremos adelante- me respondió el rubio haciendo que su compañera se sorprendiese ante tal determinación.

-Excelente decisión, si es así, les pediré que se levanten y pónganse delate mío-

Una vez que se pusieron en posición mi magia comenzó a actuar en ellos, envolviéndolos en una sensación de calor y confort.

-Listo, el precio fue pagado. Ahora creo que deberías terminar tu porción de torta e ir a descansar un rato en una de las habitaciones, ya que estarás cansada por todo el esfuerzo que has hecho hasta ahora- le dije tranquilamente a Astoria mientras ella terminaba los últimos bocados y se retiraba al interior de mi casa, no sin antes darme un abrazo y besar a Draco.

* * *

La lluvia ha parado, los primeros rayos de sol se empiezan a filtrar entre las nubes. Decido sentarme viendo las plantas iluminarse y escuchar a los pájaros trinar, mientras que Draco se deposita a un costado mío a mirar la hipnótica imagen que refleja mi jardín.

-Qué pasa? - pregunta tan sutilmente como siempre.

-No, nada. Es algo que nadie me ha dicho directamente, por lo que es como si no lo supiera-

-Pues vale-

Tras un breve momento de silencio mutuo, decido encender un cigarro y empiezo a aspirar el humo que libera.

-Qué raro. Ahora te ha dado por el tabaco? - dice Draco.

-Me lo han dado- es mi respuesta mientras doy una bocanada y luego libero el humo desde mis pulmones. Me doy cuenta que el rubio me mira de una manera interrogante.

-Que? - le cuestiono.

-Nada, es que mi madre también fumaba tabaco de liar-

-Menudo memorión- le dijo esbozando una sonrisa

-Te lo ha dado mi madre? -

-En el bosque prohibido- es mi única respuesta.

-…-

-Como se encuentra ella? - le pregunto.

-Se preocupa mucho por ti, sigues siendo muy importante para ella-

-Vaya… parece que tu madre no ha cambiado en nada- respondo sorprendido.

Escucho a Draco rebuscar en uno de sus bolsillos del saco. Cuando de repente saca un sobre y me lo da.

-Vaya, ya están listas las invitaciones? - pregunto al darme cuenta de que se trataba.

-Sí, esta era la tuya antes de que "murieses"-

-Ya, pero yo no puedo salir de…-

-Me da igual, quiero dártela igualmente-

La recibo y miro detenidamente los detalles que tiene:

 _Marido: Draco Malfoy_

 _Esposa: Astoria Greengrass_

-Dile a Astoria que muchas gracias-

-Podrías decírselo tú directamente-

-Bien…estas seguro tú y Astoria de lo que van a hacer? No solo lo digo por ella sino también por el hecho de que no corresponda correctamente tus sentimientos, lo cual me causó muchos problemas. Si es que parecía un espía o un acosador. Por lo menos hasta que empezaste a actuar menos como tu padre-

-Sí, así fue-

-Pero igualmente, Astoria te ha escogido a ti. Así que, cuida bien de ella! - le digo fervientemente.

-Lo hare. Pero quiero que sepas que la persona más importante para Greengrass… eres tú- dijo tranquilamente Draco haciendo que mis ojos se abran abruptamente. Su estoica y fría cara seguía mirándome fijamente haciendo que yo suelte una pequeña risita.

-Y a ti no te importa eso? -

-No-

-Y por dios, aún la llamas Greengrass? Oye, oye, ahora que se van a casar y tienen un hijo a punto de nacer, no crees que deberías empezar a llamarla por su nombre? - le pregunto con un pequeño resoplido.

-Es que estoy acostumbrado-

-No es cuestión de costumbre! - le grito

-Ella tampoco lo hace aún, así que no pasa nada-

-Pues claro que pasa! Encima de que vas a tener a una chica tan adorable como esposa!... -

* * *

Una hora después de esa charla, Astoria se despertó de su siesta. Saludándome con un abrazo de despedida y diciéndome que me deseaba lo mejor, se alejaba hacia el exterior de la tienda.

Draco se acercó a mí y me abrazo agradeciéndome por todo lo que había hecho por el desde un principio a pesar de que se comportaba como un patán.

Antes de que pudiese salir de la tienda, me le acerqué y le entregué un pequeño papel a nombre de Lord Black.

-Qué es esto? - preguntó curiosamente.

-Es para Narcissa, es mi pago por el cigarro y por salvarme en el bosque prohibido- le digo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Que se halla en él? -

-Es un acta en donde como, Lord Black deshago el matrimonio entre Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Black. Sé que ella nunca fue realmente feliz al lado de tu padre, era demasiado egocéntrico y nunca le dio lo que necesitaba- dije cariñosamente.

-Realmente harás eso por mi madre? Fue siempre su sueño desde que recuerdo, ella sufrió mucho por los descuidos de mi padre-

-Si…también puedes decirle que siempre es bienvenida en mi tienda. Ella es realmente alguien que está cerca de mi corazón-

-Gracias, muchas gracias Potter- dijo Draco mientras me abrazaba una vez más, sorprendiéndome otra vez en este día, para alejarse nuevamente de la tienda e irse con su pronto a ser esposa.

* * *

Nunca les dije que el precio que pagaban era poco, si Draco hubiese aceptado todo el dolor, lo más seguro es que hubiese muerto de un paro cardíaco. Pero no necesitan saber eso nunca. Porque nunca dejaría que sufran. Porque nunca sabrán que yo comparto parte del dolor que tenía Astoria con Draco. Solo porque ella merece ser feliz… ellos merecen ser felices.

Promesas, juramentos, pactos.  
No se deben romper, ni se deben deshacer.  
Serás castigado.  
Pequeñas mentiras, verdades cambiadas.  
Verdades cambiadas, malas intenciones.  
Una mala intención o una pequeña mentira, Cuál de ella es peor?

* * *

 **Y aquí terminó el cuarto capitulo. En el capítulo que viene presentaré a una de las tantas protagonistas del harem que tendrá Harry. Asi que sean pacientes y dejenme sus críticas para mejorar por favor!**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola de nuevo lectores, aqui les dejo el capitulo numero 5, es el más largo que he hecho hasta ahora y tiene grandes presentaciones**

 **Ningún personaje es mío. Eso se lo dejo a Rowling, Riordan y Clamp**

* * *

Capítulo 5: De Bollos y Flores

-"Yo era afectuoso y bueno; la desgracia me ha convertido en un demonio. Hazme nuevamente feliz y volveré a ser virtuoso"- sigh…. suspiré mientras dejaba el libro que estaba leyendo en la mesa de luz de se hallaba a mi lado.

-Me pregunto que saldría si yo intentase algo similar- me pregunté soñadoramente, para que inmediatamente se forme una sonrisa torcida y macabra en mi cara.

-Si… es posible que pueda lograrlo-

* * *

-Dos tizas, una blanca y la otra negra. Ocho velas. Cinco inciensos con aroma a cítricos- enumere mientras miraba a los elementos necesarios para mi próxima creación.

-Mezclando las técnicas de la alquimia y la transfiguración de una manera equilibrada, nada puede salir mal- dije orgullosamente solo para sentir con si alguien hubiese tirado un balde de agua helada por mi espalda.

-Algo me dice que quizás no sea una gran idea lo que estoy por hacer… meh! Da lo mismo-

Nunca más ignoraré la sensación del balde de agua a modo de advertencia ante alguna estupidez mía.

* * *

Dibujando dos círculos de un metro y medio de diámetro con sus respectivas tizas en el suelo de mi sala. Cada uno con trazados diferentes.

El negro, tiene motivos de un sol con runas en los extremos de cada rayo. Con cuatro velas a su alrededor.

Mientras que el circulo blanco es un trazado de una luna con runas a su alrededor. También tiene cuatro velas en los extremos, pero en distinta posición a la de su contraparte negra.

Puse cuatro de los cinco inciensos alojados en las esquinas de la sala, mientras que el aromatizante restante está en mi mano izquierda.

Encendí las velas y procedí a liberar mi magia en oleadas para activar las runas, cantando al mismo tiempo un antiguo encantamiento en latín que hallé en un libro de la antigua biblioteca Perverell.

Una vez que se cargaron con mi magia las runas del suelo, las velas se apagaron momentáneamente, pero yo no deje de cantar. Los inciensos en las esquinas se encendieron solos, mientras que el que se alojaba en mi mano se deshizo en cenizas. Las cuales se fueron en dirección a los círculos de transmutación por partes iguales. Logrando así, la activación final de los círculos, liberando una explosión de humo que llenó la habitación.

Mientras esperaba que el humo se disipase, podía sentir mi corazón latir rápidamente a la espera de grandes expectativas. Mis manos sudaban y mi cuerpo temblaba. Podía oír caer al suelo las gotas de sudor que se alojaban en mi frente.

El humo era ya casi inexistente. Podía divisar dos figuras en los círculos.

-Lo he logrado… LO HE LOGRADO! Ha ha ha ha …- exclamé alegremente solo para que mi risa se detenga abruptamente ante la visión de mi reciente creación.

Alojados en el centro de cada circulo, se hallaban dos pequeños animalejos antropomórficos.

Cediendo ante mi curiosidad, me acerqué hacia ellos. Viéndolos detenidamente pude definirlos mejor. Eran dos pequeñas bolas con orejas de conejo. Los pequeños tenían unas gemas de color en sus frentecitas. La pelota peluda de color blanco como la nieve que salió del circulo de la luna tenía un pequeño rubí en su frente. Con respecto a su contraparte que salió del círculo del sol, era de color negro sombra y tenía un zafiro en el mismo lugar que su contraparte.

Ambos tenían un pendiente en una de sus orejas de conejo. Del mismo color que sus correspondientes gemas.

Con gran fascinación, esperé a que se muevan o hagan algo por el estilo. Lamentablemente no reaccionaban, por lo cual tuve que proceder a la ardua prueba de picarlos con mi dedo índice.

Cuando estaba a punto de tocar la pelota negra, esta abrió sus ojos… espera, dije ojos?

-AGHHHHHHHHH!- grité desaforadamente ante semejante susto.

-Ta- da - escuché decir a la pelota blanca.

-A-aca-acabas de decir "ta-da "- le pregunté.

-Tu… pareces un monstruo feísimo! - exclama felizmente, haciéndome enfadar.

-Pero qué estás diciendo! - le grito mientras lo golpeo con el dorso de mi mano en su pequeña cabeza.

-Ah! Pero que quieres decir con que parece… lo es! - gritó la bola negra mientras procedía a saltar a mi alrededor con su contraparte monocromática.

-Tienes tu algo en contra mía?!- grité mientras podía sentir como una vena se formaba en mi frente.

Los malditos bollos tan solo sonreían y seguían saltando a mi alrededor felizmente.

-Qué se supone que son ustedes dos? - pregunto después de poder finalmente tranquilizarme.

-Yo soy Mokona Modoki! - me dice el bollo blanco.

-Y yo soy Mokona Modoki! - me responde su contraparte negra.

-… Que rayos! Ambos se llaman igual! - grito nuevamente.

-Por supuesto! - exclamaron unísonamente.

-Aghhhhhhh! Nunca más volveré a intentar volver a hacer algo como esto de nuevo! -

* * *

Después de liberar mi rabia para la diversión de los bollos peludos, sentí como se formaba una perturbación en los alrededores de la tienda.

-Uhm... parece que un cliente ha llegado después de un viaje un tanto...ajetreado- les digo a las Mokonas mientras me iba a cambiar de vestuario para recibir al visitante.

Una camisa negra con un patrón dorado en los puños de las mangas y en el cuello. Un pantalón de vestir también de color negro como la brea. Y decido finamente ponerme un kimono celeste oscuro con dibujos de mariposas blancas, por encima de mi ropa, sin atar, fluyendo suavemente ante mis movimientos.

-Creo que debería ir a ayudarla con esos monstruos o el precio será más caro... para ella- me digo a mi mismo mientras marcho hacia el exterior de la tienda a ayudar al nuevo cliente.

* * *

Acomodando mis lentes para captar la visión de los que se haya delante mío, mi boca esboza inconscientemente una sonrisa ante la batalla que les da mi pequeña luchadora fuera de la barrera de la tienda.

Sus movimientos sutiles y fluidos como el agua cristalina en una superficie llana. El fuego en sus ojos demostrando sus necesidades de ganar y sobrevivir. La tensión en sus músculos apenas notorios en sus ropas, listos para el próximo ataque. Y su aura de poder que irradia, demostrando su superioridad a pesar de su estado actual.

Lágrimas de sangre que se caen de sus heridas. Su respiración errática y desacompasada. El error en sus pequeños pasos. Su necesidad de tomar grandes bocanas de aire. La fatiga que se apodera de ella rápidamente, llevándola a la inminente inconciencia.

Intento hacer oídos sordos a esos gritos que me dicen que salte delante de ella y la defienda. Si hubiese sido más joven, no tengo dudas de que lo habría hecho sin pensarlo dos veces.

Decido ignorar esa sensación y procedo a interceder ante el ataque sincronizado de estos cinco Hellhounds.

Acercándome lenta y silenciosamente por detrás de la muchacha para no asustarla, cruzo mi brazo derecho sobre su abdomen, acercándola hacia mi pecho mientras susurro en su oído un suave y tranquilo encantamiento de sueño para darle su tan ganado descanso.

Aprovechando el breve momento de sorpresa de los monstruos ante mi súbita aparición, les disparo con mi brazo izquierdo cinco hechizos Diffindo a sus cuellos, matándolos y reduciéndolos a tan solo un polvo dorado, el cual hago desaparecer con un Evanesco silencioso.

Todo eso sin dejar de susurrar al oído de la joven y bella mujer, el buen trabajo que hizo luchando, haciendo que en su sueño dibuje una inocente sonrisa en su precioso rostro.

-Creo que es hora de llevarte a curar esas heridas, no crees? - le digo mientras la hago levitar, evitando el contacto innecesario entre nosotros, teniendo una idea de quién es su señora.

* * *

Pidiéndoles a las Mokonas que preparen lo necesario para curar lastimaduras, llevo a la muchacha a una de las tantas habitaciones deshabitadas y la deposito en una de las cinco camas.

Despojándola de su arco y su carcaj de flechas, la cual solo tenía tres de ellas, procedo a quitarle su vestimenta para poder curar todas sus heridas y no dejar que se infecten.

Quito su parka de color plateado que está rota en sus extremos, sus botas marrones para montaña llenas de barro y suciedad, su pantalón negro rasgado por partes debido a los ataques de los Hellhounds. Su remera blanca rasgada y con manchas de sangre, y por ultimo su diadema que adorna su cabeza. Luego de quitarle todo eso, lo dejo en una silla que se encuentra a mi lado y decido limpiarlas con un encantamiento Scourgify, y arreglarlas con un simple Reparo.

Luego de haber hecho el primer paso, avanzo a examinar las heridas que tiene la muchacha. Viendo detenidamente me doy cuenta de sus características.

Su piel de tono oliva. Sus largas piernas atléticas por tanto correr a través de los años. Sus manos suaves con dedos elegantes y uñas recortadas. Su largo pelo negro que luego de la pelea perdió su trenzado. Su nariz respingona. Y sus ojos color marrón oscuro que logre divisar antes de su pérdida de conocimiento.

Ella era alta, agraciada, elegante y magníficamente hermosa. Si no supiese quien es ella, diría que estoy frente a una princesa persa.

Viendo que las Mokonas llegan por la puerta con lo necesario para curar a mi paciente, decido que se queden a mi lado para simple compañía y para que aprendan el arte de curar… o al menos lo que deben de hacer si tienen que explicarle a alguien en el futuro.

Cuidadosamente limpio las lastimaduras más graves que se hallan en su torso, marcas de garras cruzando en diagonal desde su hombro derecho hacia su pecho izquierdo. Usando un antiséptico para que no se infecten, junto con las heridas de sus piernas y brazos. Eliminando así todo rastro de sangre seca de su cuerpo.

Luego de dejarla libre de posibles infecciones, me dirijo al botiquín, que trajeron los bollos que en este momento se encuentran concentrados viéndome, y saco unas pociones de reposición de sangre y una de recuperación muscular debido a su fatiga. Tomando las dos pociones, me acerco a su cara y obligo su cabeza a levantarse un poco para hacerla tomar los brebajes sin que se ahogue.

Después de haber tomado cuidado de ella, decido dejarla descansar un rato, mientras me dirijo a preparar un poco de comida ya que cuando se despierte los más seguro es que se encuentre hambrienta.

* * *

Luego de preparar un poco de té y un postre para acompañar, fui a verificar como se encontraba mi paciente después de haberla dejado descansar tres horas.

Acercándome a la habitación, escucho ruidos de movimientos y ligeros quejidos, haciéndome sonreír sabiendo que estaba curada.

Golpeando la puerta para avisarle que había alguien y no entrar despreocupadamente para terminar seguramente golpeado y castrado antes de poder explicarme.

-Se puede entrar? - pregunto suavemente.

-No! Quién eres?! Dónde estoy?! Y por qué estoy prácticamente desnuda?! Responde inmediatamente muchacho! - exclamó furiosamente, mientras yo agradezco por haberla envuelto en vendas después de curarla.

-Es de mala educación pedir un nombre antes de dar el propio. Estás en mi casa. Y estas vendada porque tuve que curar tus heridas. Ahí tienes tus respuestas niñita, ahora puedo pasar para ver si tus lastimaduras han curado? - respondo tranquilamente a cada una de sus preguntas esperando que eso satisfaga su temporaria curiosidad.

-Júralo por el Rio Styx si quieres que crea en ti muchacho! Y recién ahí veré si te dejo entrar- me pidió imperativamente.

-Sabes que te estas amotinando en mi propia casa, ni-ñi-ta - le aclaro mientras finalizo mi oración cantarinamente solo para hacerla molestar.

-Tan solo júralo! -

-Ok, ok... vaya que humor. Juro por el rio Styx que todo lo que he dicho anteriormente es la pura verdad- digo mientras puedo oír como un trueno resuena en los cielos confirmando mi veracidad.

-...-

-Y bien? Aún sigo aquí, lo cual confirma que lo que decía era verdad. Así que puedo entrar ahora para ver tus heridas, por favor? -

-...Está bien, entra. Pero más te vale que no intentes nada gracioso o lo lamentaras- dijo mientras yo abría lentamente la puerta y tomaba una primera vista de su cuerpo medio tapado con la sábana de la cama donde se hallaba recostaba.

-Mmh... podrías hacerme el favor de destaparte, sino no podré hacer mi trabajo. Mientras más rápido terminemos esto, más rápido te podrás vestir y así, tomar el té antes de que se enfríe- le digo.

-Eres un doctor? - me preguntaba mientras se destapaba un poco y revelaba los vendajes que había puesto en su torso.

-No realmente, pero creo que después de haber pasado mucho tiempo en una sala médica aprendí muchas cosas interesantes. Siéntate derecha y dime si te duele algo- le digo mientras presiono suavemente sus heridas comprobando su correcta curación.

-No, no siento ninguna molestia, es más, se siento bastante relajada. Para ser un muchacho no eres tan mal doctor- dijo socarronamente.

-De nada. Para ser una niñita no peleas tan mal contra los monstruos- le respondo de manera juguetona, mientras giraba su cabeza para ocultar un sonrojo de mí.

-…-

-Bien, creo ya es suficiente, los vendajes te los puedes quitar mañana cuando te despiertes. Ahora puedes vestirte y venir a tomar un poco de té. Te estaré esperando fuera de la habitación- le digo mientras me retiraba de ahí.

* * *

Mientras esperaba que ella saliese del cuarto, escribí un mensaje a su patrona diciéndole lo sucedido con su pupila, el hecho que había tomado cuidado de ella, y también que ya estaba en buen estado para que mañana pueda venir buscarla.

Doblando el papel donde escribí el mensaje, procedí a transfigurarlo en una simple mariposa para que lo transporte a su destino.

Viendo como volaba por la ventana, emití un suspiro ante el recuerdo de Hedwig y su método de envío de mensajes.

-Tan solo espero que no sea tan gritona como su ayudante- digo, aunque sepa que es en vano.

* * *

-Sígueme, te llevare al comedor y podremos seguir hablando tranquilamente- le dije mientras lideraba el camino hacia nuestro destino.

Una vez que llegamos, me moví a su lado y retire la silla hacia atrás para que tome asiento, a lo cual respondió con un ligero sonrojo y un sonoro resoplido para ocultar el hecho anterior, logrando que libere una risita ante sus acciones.

-Ahora puedes decirme quien rayos eres muchacho? - pregunto altaneramente la jovencita.

-Creo que ya te dije que es de mala educación preguntar sin presentarse primero- le digo con una ligera sonrisa burlona.

-Zoe ... Zoe Nightshade-

-Nightshade…solanácea, o mejor dicho belladona. Ambas flores preciosas, pero terriblemente peligrosas. Creo que se ajustan bastante bien a ti- le respondo logrando nuevamente un sonrojo de ella para mi diversión.

-Gra-gracias, ahora dime tu nombre muchacho! - exclama tratando de disimular lo colorido de su cara.

-Umh… no sé si debería decirte mi nombre. No fuiste muy amable conmigo a pesar de todo lo que tuve que pasar para curarte- le digo mientras lucho por contener una carcajada ante su expresión facial.

-Tu…tu…tu maldito manipulador! Dime tu nombre inmediatamente a menos que quieras que te castre con esto! - gritaba Zoe mientras me mostraba su elemento de tortura… una cucharita.

-Ya, ya… menudo humor tienes, acaso todas en la caza son iguales? -

-Cómo sabes de la caza de mi señora? -

-Tan difícil no fue en verdad. Pero si quieres saberlo, a lo mejor fue tu arco y flecha, o tu diadema en tu cabeza, o quizás fue la parka plateada que vestías en el momento en que llegaste a mi tienda-

-Esto es acaso una tienda? De qué si puedo saber? -

-Hay muchos misterios en este mundo…y uno de ellos es esta tienda. Una tienda en la que se conceden deseos. Una tienda repleta de todo tipo de secretos, cuyo dueño vive en un tiempo detenido. Esta tienda existe, aunque en ella no puede entrar cualquiera. Solo cuando un vínculo se establece, cuando llega el momento, aquel que lo necesite podrá ver la tienda y conocer a su dueño. En esta tienda, cualquier deseo puede verse concedido… si se paga el precio adecuado-

Dejando que procese todo lo que pacientemente le explique, seguí bebiendo mi taza de té.

-Pero el hecho de que llegase hasta aquí fue pura casualidad, fue porque los monstruos me estaban persiguiendo- Zoe intento explicarme.

-Y es ahí donde te equivocas mi bella cazadora. Las casualidades no existen, tan solo lo inevitable-

-Pe-pero… - ella quería refutarme.

-Llegaste aquí porque así tenía que suceder. Porque en lo más profundo de tu ser tienes un deseo que quieres que se cumpla. O no es así? -

-S-sí, tienes razón…- dijo mientras agachaba su cabeza queriendo ocultar sus expresiones que la traicionan ahora.

-Pero primero que nada tienes que pagarme por la curación que hice en ti- le dije mientras estiraba mi brazo con la palma de mi mano para arriba.

-Acaso quieres dinero? Porque lo único que llevo encima son dracmas-

-No señorita Nightshade, el dinero no es lo que quiero como pago-

-Si no quieres dinero, entonces que quieres? Acaso quieres "eso"!?- se levantó de la silla mientras gritaba y agitaba su pelo para todos lados.

\- "Eso"?... Para ser una cazadora con voto de castidad eres bastante pervertida por pensar que yo querría "eso" de ti- le dije mientras hacia una mueca ofendido.

-Que acaso no crees que soy lo suficientemente linda para ti!?- rugía ahora… creo que acabo de tocar una fibra sensible en la chica.

-Ok, ok, creo que esta discusión fue un tanto lejos. Eres muy hermosa, de eso no hay duda alguna, pero nunca pediría "eso" como pago a nadie, y menos a ti ya que se quién eres. Entiendes? - trato de calmarla antes que de haga algo precipitado.

-Oh… bueno… gracias- Zoe dijo más tranquila y teniendo de nuevo un sonrojo, lo cual la hace más linda.

-Por pago me refería a algo de mismo valor. Todo debe ser equitativo. Es imposible para una de las partes encargarse de todo. De lo contrario, se rompería el balance de este mundo, y todo se derrumbaría-

-Y entonces que quieres como pago? -

-Tu carcaj con las flechas será más que suficiente- le digo después de recuperar nuevamente el control de la situación.

-Pero solo tiene tres flechas en ella…-

-Es lo justo, ni de mas ni de menos- le digo mientras veo como emite un suspiro de alivio y acomoda su cabello suelto detrás de su oreja izquierda.

-Bueno, gracias por curarme, aunque sea un negocio para ti "muchacho"- dice agradecidamente mientras resalta la última palabra.

-De nada, "niñita". Ahora, no quieres que cumpla tu verdadero deseo? -

-Pero yo no tengo ningún deseo! -

-Preferirías tenerla de vuelta, no es así? Preferirías nunca haberla entregado, a que sí? -

-Eso no…! -

-Puedo hacerlo-

-De verdad? -

-Si él dice que puede…- dice la Mokona blanca apareciendo de repente de atrás mío después de ver toda la charla que tuve con Zoe.

-Es por que puede- completa la oración la Mokona negra saliendo desde el otro lado de mi espalda, sorprendiéndola momentáneamente.

-Seguro? -

-Te causó muchos problemas verdad? -

-Es que… todo lo que paso ese día… si pudiese volver y evitarlo, yo…-

-Ese es tu deseo? -

-Si- me dice luego de suspirar y aceptar la realidad de los hechos.

-Quieres que te conceda… tu deseo? - le pregunto seriamente, perdiendo todo aspecto juguetón que tenía unos minutos antes.

-…-

-Bueno! Pero tendrás que pagarme- le digo estirando una vez más mi mano.

-Acaso es que piensas en solo negocios!- me grita mientras movía sus manos en direcciones aleatorias.

-Ya te he dicho como funciona mi tienda-

-Te lo ha dicho! Te lo ha dicho! - repiten unísonamente las Mokonas moviéndose de un lado al otro.

-Y mi carcaj qué? - Zoe me dice con cara derrotada.

-Aquello era una cosa, esta es otra-

-Aquello era una cosa, esta es otra! - repetían nuevamente las Mokonas, poniendo a prueba la paciencia de la cazadora.

-Vale, pues entonces no…! - queriendo retractarse me decía ella.

-Ya no puedes cancelarlo-

-No puedes dejarme ni un segundo para que respire!?-

-Me lo pagarás luego… no hoy, ni tampoco mañana. Cuando llegue el momento tu sabrás cual es el pago que requiere tu deseo-

-Eh!?- exclama desconcertada.

-En tus viajes lo sabrás. Ahora, Mokonas, pueden ir al sótano de los tesoros a buscar eso por favor? - les digo a los pequeños bollos mientras las veo rodar hacia su destino, regresando con una caja.

Levantándome lentamente, rodeo la mesa y me ubico detrás de Zoe. Agarrando su suave y largo cabello negro, haciéndolo un rodete mientras abría la caja y sacaba una horquilla plateada y la enganchaba en su pelo.

-Listo, en honor a la verdad, te ves mucho más hermosa con el regalo de Pleione. Ahora estas completa de nuevo- le digo mientras convocaba un espejo y lo ponía delante de ella para que viese su reflejo.

Viendo que unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, le di un pañuelo para que lo use. Solo para ser recibido con un abrazo que me derribo al suelo. Sus brazos rodeando mi abdomen y su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho, sintiendo como sus lágrimas humedecían mi ropa.

-Gracias, realmente muchas gracias, nunca podré terminar de pagarte por lo que has hecho por mí el día de hoy- Zoe sollozaba mientras me agradecía desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

Alzando mi mano para alcanzar su espalda, la atraigo hacia mí y empiezo a reconfortarla.

-No es nada, mi pequeña cazadora. No es nada- le digo mientras le regalo una verdadera sonrisa sincera.

-Gra…gracias de verdad- seguía llorando en mi pecho mientras veía como se quedaba dormida del cansancio de hoy.

-Y por cierto… mi nombre es Harry Potter. Y solo te lo digo porque confío en ti, mi pequeña cazadora, mi hermosa hespéride- le susurro en el oído, viendo como repite mi nombre cuando se queda dormida.

-Gracias… Harry-

* * *

 **Terminó aquí el cap 5, espero que les haya gustado. Y perdon por las demoras en publicarlo.  
**

 **Sigan mandandome comentarios y criticas por favor, para asi tomas ideas y mejorar.**

 **Hasta la proxima. Adios!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos! Aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo para disfrutar. Espero que les guste y disculpenme por el retraso, pero estuve my ocupado en la semana rindiendo los examenes de la universidad.**

 **Ningun personaje es mio. Eso se lo dejo a Rowling, Riordan y Clamp.**

 **(La verdad es cansador escribir siempre eso)**

* * *

Capítulo 6: Club de los Corazones Rotos

Abro lentamente mis ojos, tratando de enfocar mi visión. Reconocer el lugar. Percibir el calor del sol. La brisa del aire. La sensación de frescura que los dedos de mis pies tienen al andar sobre el suelo descalzo. Los pájaros trinando alegremente al compás de una melodía que solo mi propia mente escucha. El soplo de Eolo, que con él trae la fragancia de flores silvestres autóctonas de este lugar.

Dando pasos de reconocimiento en este lugar extraño y desconocido mientras disfruto del entorno natural que me rodea. Me doy cuenta que donde me hallo varado hay otras tres firmas con potencial superior a la de los pequeños semidioses o inclusive a los magos.

Dos de ellas son bastante parecidas, pero a la vez opuestas, como las dos caras de una misma moneda. Esas dos firmas son bastante jóvenes, sin experiencia ante los horrores de la realidad del mundo.

La tercera firma es de una persona mayor. Mucho más potente que la de los pequeños, pero a la vez, es como si estuviese agotada, como si hubiese estada haciendo un sobreesfuerzo si el apoyo de nadie.

Las tres firmas están juntas momentáneamente, puedo sentir que están felices por estar en un mismo lugar establecidos y juntos. Algo en aquellas personas me llama la atención. Como si las conociese de algún otro lado.

La perturbación, de lo que creo en este momento que son una madre con sus dos hijos, afecta el momento de tranquilidad que tiene el pequeño grupo familiar. Una cuarta firma desconocida se hace presente frente a ellos, una firma que me recuerda mucho a aquella mascota viscosa que hice frente cuando tenía doce años. Me recuerda al Basilisco.

Entonces recién ahí me doy cuenta de quienes son éstas personas. La cuarta firma pertenece a la Pitón, monstruo mitológico. La tercera firma es Leto, una titán y amante de Zeus. Y por último las dos firmas restantes son los gemelos, Apolo dios del sol, y Artemisa diosa de la luna.

Me hallo en Delfos.

Viendo que ya sabía cómo termina desarrollándose esto, me encuentro diciendo:

-Vale, hora de despertarse! -

* * *

Nuevamente me encuentro abriendo los ojos para recibir un nuevo día. Tratando de mover mi brazo para localizar mis anteojos, me doy cuenta que no puedo hacerlo. Intento moverme para hallar la razón de mi problema, cuando de repente escucho un pequeño quejido que proviene desde mi pecho. Moviendo la cabeza en aquella dirección, me encuentro con la respuesta a mi inconveniente.

Una mata de pelo negro como la noche descarta toda posibilidad de que sean las Mokonas. Escucho su tranquila respiración mientras apoya su oído derecho sobre mi corazón como si intentase seguir su suave ritmo.

Miro detenidamente su rostro y vuelvo a confirmar que sin su ceño fruncido se ve aún más preciosa.

Sabiendo que, si se despierta en este mismo momento, lo más seguro es que termine bajo un intento de castración o con cuatro flechas en mi trasero, procedo a levitarla cuidadosamente, permitiéndome que me deslice fuera de mi posición original solo para volver a dejarla en el lugar donde mi espalda reposaba para que no pierda calor. Viendo como la pequeña cazadora se retorcía como si su peluche personal se hubiese ido, decido quitarme mi kimono y usarlo para taparla y que siga durmiendo pacíficamente un rato más hasta que su patrona venga a buscarla.

* * *

Viendo que aún tenía alrededor de dos horas hasta que la diosa de la luna llegue hasta aquí, me decido a preparar un cuantioso desayuno, lo suficiente como para alimentar un pequeño ejército. Un pequeño ejército de mujeres listas para disparar primero a un hombre, luego dispararle de nuevo, y recién ahí preguntarle, para que a continuación le vuelvan a disparar.

Una vez finalizado de dejar listo el desayuno, me dirijo a darme un baño y cambiarme de ropa, mientras que Zoe siga dormida.

-Cuáles son las probabilidades de que algo malo suceda? - me pregunto mientras llevo las ropas que dispongo a usar al baño, y entrar en la ducha.

* * *

-Realmente creo que debería de haber trabado la puerta…- digo mientras veo a la persona que tengo delante de mí, haciéndome alzar una ceja ante la hilaridad que un niño brillante como un sol encontraría a esta situación.

-En serio… de las cinco habitaciones de baño que hay en esta tienda, tienes que justo entrar a la que tiene la ducha encendida? - le pregunto con cara de palo mientras la veo parada, tapándose con una toalla con una mano, mientras que con la otra lleca una muda de ropa que le había dejado antes de retirarme de la habitación.

-Y-yo-yo…-

-Me pregunto qué pensaría tu patrona con respecto a esta situación. Que tú, una cazadora, entre al baño mientras que un "muchacho" sale recién de bañarse, vistiendo tan solo una toalla para tapar sus partes privadas? - le pregunto lúdicamente mientras un sonrojo se extiende por su rostro mientras mira fijamente mi torso humedecido por las gotas de agua.

-Yo…yo...yo- decía como si la hubiese roto, haciéndome reír por dentro.

-Creo que no le gustaría nada, no crees...Zo-e? -le pregunto socarronamente mientras acerco mi rostro lentamente al suyo haciéndola sonrojar aún más.

Decidiendo que he tenido suficiente diversión, me retiro sin decir una palabra más, cuando de repente escucho que la puerta del baño se cierra fuertemente, logrando así que suelte una carcajada divertida.

Aprovechando que ella se está bañando, decido vestirme. Eligiendo ponerme una camisa verde oscuro con motivos negros y un pantalón de vestir, con un kimono blanco por encima a modo de capa.

Veo el cielo y me doy cuenta que ya es hora de que ellas lleguen, me dirijo a la entrada para modificar la barrera de la cerca para que puedan hallar la tienda, ya que no todas ellas tienen un deseo en este momento.

* * *

Esperando con Zoe, cuyo rostro se sonroja cada vez que mira en mi dirección, haciéndome sonreír:

-Pervertida...-le digo suavemente, solo para que su sonrojo empeore para mi propia diversión.

Vemos como un grupo de alrededor de diecisiete muchachas entran a los terrenos de mi tienda. Todas ellas están vistiendo características parkas plateadas, con sus músculos preparados para tomar sus arcos y disparar ante cualquier eventualidad.

-Menudo grupo al que perteneces- le digo a Zoe haciendo que sonría con orgullo.

* * *

-Zoe! - escucho que gritan mientras las veo correr para abrazar a Zoe y comprobar que no tenga ninguna herida, haciendo sonreír ante tal grado de preocupación.

-Zoe, me alegro que te encuentres bien- oigo decir a una niña de la edad media de sus cazadores, que es de alrededor de doce o trece años, con el pelo castaño atado en una cola de caballo, sus ojos fríos y brillantes, amarillo plateado como la luna de invierno, y su cara posee una belleza que hizo que perdiera momentáneamente el aliento.

-Gracias mi señora, discúlpeme por las molestias que le he causado. Pero ahora estoy bien, Harry ha curado todas mis heridas- responde ella mientras me da una mirada de agradecimiento.

-Así que tú eres "Harry" muchacho? - me pregunta en un tono un tanto altanero.

-Eso depende de quién pregunte, "niñita"- le respondo condescendientemente,

-Como te atreves muchacho!? Acaso no sabes con quien estás hablando!?- grita iracunda, mientras sus cazadoras se tensionaban.

-Tan solo veo a una pequeña niña de papá, a la cual herí su orgullo con solo una pregunta- le dije tranquilamente, mientras que Zoe escondía una risita tras su mano, pues ella había experimentado la misma situación el día de ayer.

-Soy Artemisa, diosa de la luna, la caza, regiones salvajes, el parto y las doncellas. Ahora muestra tus respetos a tus superiores! - me exige mientras puedo ver como su cara se vuelve roja como un tomate por la furia, mientras que sus seguidoras se preparaban para atacarme por faltarle el respeto a su señora.

-Si...seguro...niñita- le respondo mientras hago una reverencia burlona para luego retirarme al interior de la tienda con Zoe siguiéndome el paso.

-Adonde crees que vas muchacho!?-

-Me dirijo a desayunar. Ustedes pueden venir tambien, ya que les preparé uno pensando en que estarian cansadas por el viaje y el estres de la caza- le respondí mientras miraba por encima de mi hombro como empezaban a seguirme.

-No te creas que te agradeceré por esto muchacho! - gritaba mientras me provocaba una ligera risa y les mostraba el camino hacia el desayuno.

* * *

-Puede que no me agradezcan por la comida, pero puedo ver sus caras que me dicen que lo han disfrutado- les digo suavemente con una sonrisa en mi cara.

-Si…bueno, gracias por la comida. Dijo Artemisa de manera reacia, mientras que sus cazadoras seguían su ejemplo…al menos las que eran mayores, ya que las pequeñas tenían sus caritas llenas de comida.

-No es por nada…pero claro, tendrán que pagar por lo que han comido- les digo mientras escucho un quejido proveniente de Zoe.

-Pre-precio!? Quieres que paguemos por la comida!? Eres igual a todos esos cerdos machistas, solo buscas "eso"! - gritaba furiosamente Artemisa mientras se paraba rápidamente demostrando su disgusto.

\- "Eso"? Vaya…para ser una niñita tienes una mente muy sucia. No te preocupes, no me refería a "eso" cuando dije que tenían que pagar un precio- les dije mientras remarcaba la palabra "eso" para hacerla entender.

-Entonces explícate! -

-Mi señora, tranquilícese por favor- le pedía su teniente.

-Cállate Zoe! Como puedo saber que no hiciste nada con este cerdo ya que estas tan tranquila a su lado!?- gritó Artemisa, haciendo que Zoe comenzase a llorar por sospechar de ella, logrando que me enoje.

-Basta! Cierra en este instante tu boca! Tu niña estúpida, solo porque eres una diosa crees que puedes imponerte ante todos!? Discúlpate en este mismo momento! - le grité mientras liberaba una fracción de mi poder en su dirección, haciéndola caer de rodillas ante la presión en el aire a su alrededor.

-Por favor Harry, detente, no me molesté para nada su comentario, por favor, para- Zoe intentaba calmarme mientras rogaba por el bienestar de su señora.

-Tch! Discúlpate con tu teniente niña caprichosa. No me lo hagas repetir una tercera vez- le dije venenosamente mientras levantaba la presión a su alrededor.

-Lo…lo siento Zoe. Nunca debí desconfiar de ti. Por favor perdóname, tú sabes que eres como una hermana para mí- le pedía Artemisa, acercándose para abrazarla, mientras que sus cazadoras observaban todo lo que sucedía.

-Mph…ahora, te has tranquilizado? - le pregunto.

-Sí, lo siento por mi arrebato muchacho- contestaba a duras penas, haciéndome suspirar ante lo terca que era.

-Bien, a lo que me refería con pagar un precio, es porque esta tienda se maneja por intercambios equivalentes. Si yo te otorgo algo, es obvio que espero algo como pago- le explicaba, viendo que su cara me decía que solo había entendido la mitad de las cosas que había dicho.

-Tienda? Acaso vendes algo aquí? - me preguntó.

-Si…deseos a la gente que los necesita-

-Eh? Como es eso posible? -

-Solo aquellas personas que tengan un deseo que quieren que se cumpla podrán ver ese lugar. Por ejemplo, Zoe, quería seguir viviendo, no quería morir a manos de los Hellhounds. Aparte de tener otro deseo que solo le incumbe a ella…-

-Y cuál fue el precio que ella pagó? -

-El precio por curarla fue su carcaj con flechas. Fue un precio justo. En cuanto a su otro deseo, ella descubrirá después que es con lo que me pagará-

-Así lo fue mi señora- Zoe complementó.

-Uhm…y que quieres como pago por la comida muchacho? - Artemisa me pregunta con el ceño fruncido, el cual, en su carita joven, más que miedo me causa ternura.

-Tu arco- le digo con una sonrisa dibujando mi rostro mientras estiro mi mano hacia ella.

-Q-qu-qué!? Acaso quieres que te dé MI ARCO por la comida que me diste!?- gritaba, logrando que una vena se forme en su frente como si fuese a explotar.

-No solo tu comida…si no la que le di a tu caza también. Así que no sé porque te quejas, es el precio justo- le explico despacio para que entienda.

-Pe-pero…es mi arco lo que me estas pidiendo. El símbolo de mi patrimonio, el de los cazadores- me decía, haciendo un intento desesperado de que cambie de opinión.

-Si quieres después puedo darte otro arco…- le digo para que deje de lloriquear.

-Puede darte otro! - gritó repentinamente la Mokona Blanca que estaba camuflada en medio de la mesa, sorprendiendo a la caza.

-Puede darte otro! - acompañó la Mokona Negra, saliendo de su escondite debajo de mi silla, haciendo saltar de la sorpresa a Artemisa, y reír a Zoe.

-Q-qu-qué son estas cosas!? Y cómo salieron de la nada!?- exclamó mientras señalaba con sus dedos a los bollos peludos.

-Mokona es Mokona! - respondieron unísonamente, haciendo que Artemisa quede con la boca abierta de la sorpresa, divirtiendo a las cazadoras más jóvenes.

-Su plural es Mokonas: una Mokona, dos Mokonas- empiezo a explicar.

-No has contestado a la pregunta! Y como es que aparecieron sin que me dé cuenta!?- gritó la ojiplateada, interrumpiendo mi explicación.

-Esa es un de nuestras ciento ocho habilidades secretas! - dijeron las Mokonas mientras se ponían a jugar con las niñas, dándome una idea para relajar la tensión.

-Mokonas, podrían ir al jardín con las niñas a jugar un rato por favor? - les pido para que no se aburran mientras hablo con su señora.

-Okey doki! - dijeron a la vez mientras iban saltando hacia el jardín con las cazadoras siguiéndolas atrás riendo.

-Bueno, ahora que las niñas están divirtiéndose un rato…podemos seguir con lo nuestro- le digo a Artemisa volviendo a estirar la mano en su dirección.

-No cambiará de opinión verdad? - le preguntó a su teniente.

-No mi señora, no lo hará- le respondió logrando que haga un tierno puchero por el fastidio, lo que me pareció bastante adorable de ver en su carita.

-Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que tenga que utilizar mi último recurso…- dijo mientras me miraba y empezaba a hacer la técnica más temida entre los hombres…los ojos de cachorro apaleado.

-Yo…yo…yo no caeré eso. Ahora paga! - volví a pedir después de hacerle creer que tuvo efecto en mí.

-AGHHHHHHHHHH! Cómo es posible! Eres un insensible si no caíste ante ese truco! - gritaba señalándome acusadoramente con un dedo, logrando finalmente que Zoe se ría a carcajadas ante las ocurrencias de su patrona.

-Nop, no lo soy- le respondí con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Toma! Te lo doy! Satisfecho!? Ahora dame un arco nuevo! - gritaba derrotada mientras me daba su arco con una mirada entre triste y furiosa.

-Ya, ya…no es para tanto. Aguarda un momento y traeré tu nuevo arco- le dije mientras me retiraba hacia el sótano de los tesoros.

* * *

Volviendo con el arco nuevo para la ojiplateada por el pasillo, puedo ver como Zoe tiene una entretenida charla con su maestra.

Puedo apreciar el rostro de Artemisa nuevamente. Sin muecas, sin el ceño fruncido característico que les da a los hombres, sin movimientos erráticos. Puedo ver por un breve instante, cuanto puede cambiar de humor, lo que veo ahora no es aquella mujer que odia incondicionalmente a todos los hombres, sino a una mujer que fue herida por un bastardo…una mujer que dentro de lo más profundo de su alma quiere ser amada por un compañero, abrazada, besada, que le hagan chistes, que jueguen con ella, que discutan con ella sin temor a terminar siendo convertido en un jackalope.

Una mujer que pide a gritos que la quieran, pero que ella misma no quiere admitir.

* * *

-Bueno Lady Artemisa, aquí le traigo su nueva adquisición- digo haciendo acto de presencia, mientras le muestro su arma que reposa en una almohadilla de color purpura oscuro.

-Es-es realmente hermoso- decía mientras lo tocaba ligeramente con sus dedos, como si tuviese miedo a que se rompa.

Aunque similar a un arco largo, los arcos de centauros son las mejores armas de proyectiles de su clase fabricada por ninguna de las otras razas. Es más ligero y menos voluminoso que el arco normal, pero su extraña construcción impide que sólo los arqueros más expertos los usen. En manos de un usuario experto, el arco centaureo es un arma realmente potente, y su alcance y capacidad de penetración le hace muy superior a cualquier cosa.

Estos arcos se construyen alternando capas de maderas raras y flexibles procedente de los muchos árboles del bosque prohibido, capas de hueso animales salvajes y sus cuerdas son fabricadas con el pelo de los unicornios.

-De donde proviene? - me pregunta mientras aún se queda mirando anonadadamente a su nueva arma.

-Era de un centauro que conocí hace muchos años, salve el lugar donde vivía de unas arañas gigantes que perjudicaban la vida diaria de su pueblo- le explico recordando el motivo por el cual Firenze me dio el arco.

-Realmente quieres dármelo? -

-Si…pero obviamente tendrás que pagar por el- le digo con una sonrisita inocente.

-Oh por el amor de Zeus! Es que acaso eres un gitano?!- pregunta alzando sus manos al aire, haciéndome reír fuertemente, lo cual hace que sus ojos se abran.

-Tu-tu-tu puedes reír como una persona normal! - gritó señalándome.

-Acaso insinúas una especie de robot, cabeza de cerilla? - le pregunto acusadoramente.

-No, no…oye! Cómo me llamaste cuatro ojos!?- vociferaba al darse cuenta del mote que le había puesto recientemente.

-Cabeza de cerilla…o es que no me escuchas por ser tan enana? - le pregunto mientras acerco mi cara a su altura, casi tocando nuestras narices.

-Tú, muchacho descarado! Aléjate de mí! - me gritaba mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo.

-Uhm…no lo creo. Me gusta verte con tu cara avergonzada. Me parece muy chistoso, no te parece Zoe? - digo tranquilamente mientras que la teniente trataba de contener su risa ante lo infantil que estaba actuando la diosa.

-Quita tu sonrisa en este instante o te castro! - exclamó finalmente la pelo castaño.

-Por dios, no soportas ni un chiste verdad? A esta velocidad te convertirás en una vieja amargada rodeada de gatos- digo, recordando a Arabella Figg.

-Sabes que soy la diosa de la castidad y de caza, cuyas integrantes renegaron a la compañía de los hombres! – me dice fervientemente.

-Sigh… El rencor es algo sin sentido- digo suavemente.

-Eh? A qué te refieres? -

\- Los rencores son cosas que pueden nacer muy fácilmente. Un error, un engaño, una traición. Todo ello finaliza con el odio hacia algo-

-…-

-Si fuese por el rencor, nadie viviría en este mundo. Todos estarían sobre los cuellos de la persona que los lastimó de una manera u otra-

-Tú qué sabes!?- Artemisa pregunta furiosa, haciéndole recordar a aquel bastardo que la engañó.

-Acaso crees que solo los hombres pueden herir a alguien? Acaso crees que las mujeres son ángeles, cuyas alas permanecen eternamente blancas y puras de todo pecado? Abre los ojos Artemisa, nadie sale de este mundo impune- le digo perdiendo todo rastro de jugueteo que tenía momento atrás.

-Hablas…hablas como si hubieses sido lastimado como cualquiera de nosotras- dice la diosa de la luna cuidadosamente ante el giro que se presentó en la charla.

-Así es. Cuando era más joven, fui manipulado como un simple muñeco de trapo. Por el rencor de un hombre, perdí a mis padres. Por el deseo de grandeza de un anciano, perdí mi infancia. Por la envidia de un amigo, perdí libertad de expresión. Y por la ambición de una mujer y su hija, perdí a mi amor. Una chica a la cual di mi vida, solo para saber que estaba preparando mi muerte- respondí tristemente, abriendo de nuevo viejas heridas.

-Yo…yo lo siento, nunca pensé que algo así ocurriría a un hombre alguna vez en la historia. Un hombre traicionado por la mujer que amaba- dijo avergonzada de sus actos anteriores, mientras su teniente tenia lágrimas en sus ojos, reconociendo el dolor que pasé.

-Pero eso cambia siempre. El rencor solo nos lleva al aislamiento, a no poder salir de nuestro pozo de depresión y odio. Es por eso que las personas sólo son capaces de cambiar a través de los encuentros- les digo con una sonrisa honesta a Artemisa, haciéndola sonrojar, mientras limpio las lágrimas que corren por el rostro de Zoe a modo de agradecimiento.

\- La soledad se ha ido. Porque tú estás aquí... ya no hay más soledad. Ahora... tienes a alguien que te necesita. Porque hay alguien que no quiere perderte- me dice suavemente en un susurro Zoe, sorprendiéndome ante tal acto.

\- No perteneces sólo a ti mismo, sabes? No hay nada en este mundo que sea totalmente independiente. Todos tenemos vínculos con otros y compartimos algo con ellos a través de éstos. Por eso... no podemos actuar con total libertad y por eso existen la felicidad, la tristeza o el cariño...- les digo, mientras acerco lentamente mi mano al rostro de Artemisa para acariciarlo, para demostrarle que no está sola, que no todos son iguales. Que ella se merece ser feliz también.

Viendo que duda de mis intenciones, sonrío suavemente mientras acaricio su mejilla izquierda, sintiendo como agacha su rostro para acompañar el suave toque que le brindo, mientras cierra sus ojos, disfrutándolo.

-No califiques a la gente de "similar" a la ligera y tampoco de diferente. Todos son únicos, hallarás seres que son bondadosos, y también hallarás algunos que no lo son- les explico suavemente a las dos.

-Gracias- respondieron tranquilamente las dos hermanas en todo menos la sangre.

* * *

-Creo que va siendo hora de que volvamos a nuestro camino chicas! - dice Artemisa, saliendo al jardín, viendo como sus protegidas estaban jugando con los bollos monocromáticos.

-Si mi señora! - respondieron todas, haciendo que suelte una risita, lo cual llama la atención de la diosa.

-Qué es tan gracioso? -

-Nada…es que me parece muy tierno como todas te hacen caso. Algún día puede que seas una gran madre- le digo, causándole un sonrojo masivo ante tal sugerencia.

-Ca-calla-cállate! Nunca vuelvas a sugerir algo así! -

-Nunca se sabe Artemisa. Si tiene que suceder, es porque era inevitable-

-UHMP! - un resoplo fue toda la respuesta que recibí para la diversión de Zoe y mía.

-Y no te olvides que todavía me debes el pago por el nuevo arco- le recuerdo para gran frustración de ella.

-Qué quieres como pago? - responde derrotada.

-Ahora nada…como con Zoe, tu sabrás en el futuro con que pagarme- le digo con una sonrisa torcida.

-Sí, si…muchachas, ya es hora que nos retiremos de aquí! Vayan despidiéndose de esas cosas- decía mientras señalaba a las Mokonas.

-Antes de que se vayan, quiero que se lleven con ustedes a la Mokona Blanca, mientras que la Mokona Negra se quedará conmigo. Así podremos comunicarnos cuando quieran, o pedirme algo que necesiten- les digo mientras las Mokonas se despiden entre ellas, para que la Blanca vaya hasta Artemisa, y la Negra a mis manos.

-Vaya…gracias en verdad- respondió sinceramente, regalándome una sonrisa hermosa.

-No es nada. Por cierto, mi nombre es Harry Potter, pero solo tú y Zoe podrán recordar quien soy. Solo aquellos en quienes confíe podrán recordar mi nombre. Ustedes son dos en quienes confío, recuérdenlo- les explico.

-Y que les diremos si alguien nos pregunta por alguna razón? -

-Diles que el dueño la tienda se llama Antares Black- digo sonriendo ante la cara de sorpresa que pone Artemisa.

-Como el corazón del Escorpión- me replica.

-Como el corazón del ser que persigue al idiota que te lastimó- le completo, solo para ganarme un abrazo repentino de la diosa odia hombres, a quien se lo devuelvo suavemente. Sintiendo su respiración en mi pecho, mientras acaricio su espalda y deposito un suave beso en su frente, sorprendiendo a toda la caza, excepto a Zoe.

-Gracias nuevamente, cuatro ojos- me dice, liberándome de su abrazo para retirarse con su grupo hacia los bosques de nuevo.

-De nada, cabeza de cerilla- le respondo juguetonamente, viendo cómo se van de mi tienda, dejándome solo con la Mokona Negra.

* * *

Un encuentro. Dos caminos que se cruzan. Entrelazándose en una relación predestinada. Mostrando innumerables secretos, acumulando incontables recuerdos. Unido a este vínculo, se realiza un descubrimiento. Se dañan el uno al otro, pero aun así continúan...

* * *

 **Bien, aqui termino el capitulo numero 6 de la historia. Pudimos ver la interaccion de Harry con Artemisa. La primera de las diosas que se cruzaran en su camino como vendedor de deseos.**

 **Por favor comenten y dejenme sus criticas, no importa si son positivas o negativas, ya que ambas me serviran para mejorar.**

 **Hasta la proxima, adios!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos/as. Aqui les dejo mi nuevo capitulo de esta historia.**

 **Espero que la disfruten.**

 **No soy dueño de ningun personaje. Eso se lo dejo a Rowling, Riordan y Clamp.**

 **Si hubiesen sido mios, las historias tedrian un final muy,muy distinto.**

* * *

Capítulo 7: Visitas no tan inesperadas

-Oh! Veo que le han gustado los dulces de nuestro local Sr. Black! -

-Por supuesto! La combinación de una tienda de dulces cerca de mi casa, y una bella vendedora, haría que cualquier persona cuerda venga siempre! Y por favor, llámeme Antares, Sra. Jackson! -

-Gra-gracias Antares. Por favor, llámeme Sally- respondió sonrojada por los halagos la hermosa mujer.

-Está bien Sally. Cómo está tu hija? Por lo que sé, pronto comenzarán las vacaciones de verano-

-Muy bien en realidad! Dentro de unos días volverá de la escuela, hace muchos meses que no veo a mi hija. Realmente la echo de menos- decía mientras su cara adoptaba un tinte de melancolía al recordar.

-No te preocupes Sally, sé que tu hija también te extraña demasiado. No todo el mundo tiene a alguien fuerte, inteligente, amable y hermosa como figura materna como lo eres tú- le digo con una sonrisa honesta, mientras veo como se tranquiliza y me devuelve la sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias Antares. Siempre sabes cómo sacarme de esos pozos de depresión momentáneos- agradecidamente respondía con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, lo cual me causo gracia.

-No hay nada que agradecer, tan solo decía la verdad- respondo viendo como su sonrojo aumentaba unos cuantos tonos más.

-S-si…ahora, quieres llevar lo de siempre? - me preguntaba en un intento desesperado de cambiar de tema, en el cual decido apiadarme y no burlarme más a su costa.

-Si por favor, pero podrías agregar unas tres bolsas más? Es que voy a tener unas visitas no planeadas el día de hoy- le digo.

-Oh…negocios? - me preguntaba con verdadera curiosidad.

-Se lo podría llamar de esa manera…- le respondo sin dar más detalles, mientras recibía las bolsas con dulces que me daba mientras le pagaba.

-Disculpa que te pregunte, pero en que trabajas Antares? -

-Tengo una tienda Sally, en donde vendo lo que la gente desee- respondo ambiguamente.

-Ojalá tuviese tiempo! A lo mejor podría encontrar algo interesante ahí- me dijo inocentemente, haciéndome sonreír.

-Quién sabe? Quizás algún día el destino te lleve a la puerta de mi tienda sin que lo sepas- le digo suavemente mientras le doy un guiño.

-Sigh…si, quizás algún día suceda- respondía media derrotada.

-Ya, ya…no tienes que deprimirte. Bueno, creo que ya va siendo hora de que me retire. Muchas gracias por tu atención Sally. Y mándale saludos a la princesa cuando regrese a ti- le digo mientras salía del local de dulces en dirección a terminar mis compras de provisiones.

* * *

Luego de salir del local de Sally, decidí terminar de comprar los comestibles en el mercado para preparar un almuerzo a las visitas que llegarán.

Pensando en lo que me hacía falta, me di cuenta que la gente que pasaba a mi alrededor murmuraba mirándome. Pues llevaba un bolso para transportar la comida.

En donde, en él iba Mokona sacando la cabeza al exterior. A la vista de todos. Diablos.

 _-Mira que mono! -_ no reacciono.

 _-Qué redondito! -_ okey, a las mujeres les gusta Mokona.

 _-Lo lleva como si fuese una chica! -_ bien…eso me cabreó.

-Joder! Todos me miran raro! Por qué no te quedaste en la tienda? Me guste o no… Ni siquiera me preguntaste, te metiste solo! - despotrico al bollo molesto.

-Qué rápido! - gritaba mientras rodaba en el interior del bolso.

-Qué no te oigan, bicho raro! Por qué no actúas como si fueses un peluche de verdad? Paseando con un peluche, parezco idiota! - continuaba mis quejas.

-No puedo más…- Mokona dijo mientras llevaba su manito a su boca y abría sus ojitos llorosos, para darme a entender que se había mareado de tanto rodar, y que iba a vomitar en consecuencia.

-Qué pasa?! No! Te has mareado?! Aquí ni se te ocurra vomitar! - le grito mientras corro desesperadamente hacia un parque cercano. En donde le hago tomar agua de un bebedero para que se le pase las molestias.

* * *

-Cuanto antes empecemos, antes terminaremos- le digo a Mokona mientras veíamos la sección de verdulería en el mercado.

Haciendo caso omiso a los ruidos de júbilo del bollo, que refriega su carita contra una bandeja de carne de cerdo. Agarro lo que está delante mío.

-Por qué está la col tan cara?!- digo mientras la devuelvo a su lugar.

-Pero la col le va muy bien al cerdo- proclama Mokona mientras salta del carrito hacia el cajón que contiene las coles.

Uh? -

-Allá va! - exclama mientras arroja la verdura al carrito.

-Estás segura de que podremos comer todo eso? Aquí hay comida para un regimiento! - le digo irritado señalándole lo lleno que estaba en este momento el carrito de compras.

* * *

-Uff…creí que nunca llegaría de nuevo. Es la última vez que vamos de compras juntos!- le confirmé al bollo negro.

-Ji, ji, ji, ji!- una risita fue toda la respuesta que recibí.

-Tch! Bastado burlón! Ahora por eso no hay bebida para ti hoy! - le advertí dejándolo en medio de la sala, mientras me iba hacia la cocina.

-NOOOOOOOO!- desgarradoramente gritó.

-Y ve poniendo la mesa o mañana tampoco beberás nada! - le grito desde lejos.

-Estoy en eso! - exclamó inmediatamente con un tono temeroso ante mi amenaza.

-Ahora veamos que puedo preparar para mis queridas amigas…espero que con la comida no se enojen tanto cuando me vean de nuevo…creo que será mejor si dejo preparado unos analgésicos para más tarde- decía en mi monólogo personal.

* * *

Dejando lista la comida para servirse, me decido a ver si Mokona ha terminado de poner la mesa. Verificando que hubiese cinco juegos de platos con sus respectivos cubiertos, me doy cuenta de un llamativo florero que el pequeño bollo ruidoso puso como centro de mesa, sacándome una sonrisa.

Un pequeño ramillete descansaba en el agua cristalina del jarrón transparente. Una muestra de una planta, por cada visitante que llegará en unos instantes.

La primera es una hermosa flor acampanada, solitaria, que posee seis tépalos petaloides. Los estambres, en número de seis, están insertados en el tubo del perigonio. Los frutos son cápsulas trilobuladas que contienen generalmente numerosas tripas. Sus pétalos de color blanco con un centro amarillento. Su aroma embriagador, suave y sutil. Una flor que demuestra perfectamente por su belleza, la razón de porque a ella decidieron llamarla así. Un narciso por una hermosa y adorable mujer, que, aunque rodeada de alimañas florece pura y ajena de aquellos que la rodean.

La segunda es una rama de un hermoso árbol, de follaje verde y brillante, que vegeta espontáneamente en las regiones mediterráneas y enriquece con su armonía parques y jardines. Las hojas que se conservan durante todo el año y son duras y correosas, de color verde oscuro en el haz y algo más pálido en el envés. Las flores que nacen en los extremos de las ramas, reunidas en grupos de cinco. Al romper las hojas, despiden un fragante y característico aroma, muy agradable, bastante tranquilizante para quien se encuentra cerca de ella. Una rama de laurel, una rama proveniente de aquella ninfa que no cedió ante las peticiones del dios del sol y le pidió a su padre que la ayude, convirtiéndola en un árbol majestuoso. Una rama que demuestra el honor de la mujer que está por venir, la elegancia en cada paso que da. El nombre que lleva en memoria a ese espíritu mitológico.

Y la última que adorna es una planta nativa Asia. Es una popular planta ornamental para jardines de flores en los climas templados, y también se utiliza en la floristería como flor de corte para el Día de San Valentín. Sus flores suelen tener una forma característica de color rojo con puntas blancas. Tiene hojas compuestas con folíolos de tres en tres en tallos. Las flores saben estar colgando en un racimo horizontal. Las flores llamadas comúnmente como "corazón de la virgen", "corazón sangrante" o "flores en el corazón". Con sus colores suaves que atraen a primera vista por su simplicidad, que no necesita de arreglos para sobresalir de las demás. Que, aunque sea muy rara de conseguir, una vez que se la tiene, se debe tratar con sumo cuidado. Una flor de aroma dulce y atrayente. Una que demuestra la delicadeza de ella, que quiere que la cuiden y la traten suavemente.

Debo decir que Mokona realmente sabe cómo adornar, con plantas homónimas a las visitas, bellas y sutiles como ellas. Plantas fuertes a pesar de su aspecto. Realmente como ellas.

Espero que realmente se encuentren bien, a pesar de saber cuáles son los deseos que ocultan en el corazón de cada una de ellas. Deseos que anhelan desde lo más profundo de su ser.

* * *

Mirando el sol en el cielo, puedo ver que todavía tengo 3 minutos para cambiarme de ropa. Dirigiéndome a mi habitación, descubro que Mokona se halla ahí, sacando tan solo un kimono negro con figuras de mariposas moradas. Dándole una mirada interrogativa, al porqué de solo una prenda de ropa, Mokona saca un termómetro de la nada y me indica la temperatura. Me había olvidado que últimamente la temperatura ha estado aumentando debido a llagada del verano. Le doy una mirada de agradecimiento al hiperkinético bollo negro y procedo a cambiarme de vestimenta.

Sentándome en el porche de la entrada a la intemperie de que lleguen, enciendo el tabaco de mi kisuru, a la cual le doy una profunda bocanada, sintiendo como el humo viaja dentro mío hasta llenar mis pulmones, expandiendo mi caja torácica, llenándome por dentro de una breve sensación de calidez, para luego liberarlo suavemente por mi boca, envolviéndome helicoidalmente en conjunto con el humo residual de la pipa de caña alargada. Mientras acaricio tranquilamente a Mokona, la única compañía que tengo en casa, ya que su contraparte blanca está de viaje con dos bellas mujeres y un grupo de jovencitas luchadoras.

-Si...ahí llegan...creo que ha llegado el momento de hacer frente a mi inminente castigo- digo de manera derrotada, dando otra bocanada al kisuru mientras el olor suave del tabaco se impregna en el aire.

* * *

Diviso junto a mi compañera de vivienda, tres figuras femeninas, caminando lenta pero elegantemente por el veredón que conecta el exterior con la tienda. Puedo ver la incertidumbre en sus movimientos casi imperceptibles al ojo no entrenado. Puedo observar un ligero temblor en las manos de la mujer más joven, como la muchacha de edad intermedia e muerde suavemente su labio inferior, o las miradas que da la mujer más adulta.

Cruzando el umbral de la cerca, puedo ver definitivamente sus características físicas.

La mujer adulta era alta, delgada, "buen aspecto", y muy pálida, con ojos azules, pelo rubio y largo, y una voz clara y fría. Su coloración del cabello por lo tanto difiere de la mayoría de la Cámara de Negro, que en general, tienen el cabello oscuro, aunque ella sí posee la arrogancia que parece característico de su familia. Su belleza dejó de ser empañada tras haber perdido su expresión que sugiere que ella estaba olfateando el estiércol cada vez que estaba en la compañía de su "marido". Ella era Narcissa Black, la hermana menor de Bellatrix Lestrange y Andrómeda Tonks.

La mujer de edad media estaba de pie en frente mío mirándome con ojos grandes. Una mujer de una belleza impresionante que parecía haber vuelto extrañamente mi alrededor sin aire. Debido a su herencia parte Veela, ella era una bruja impresionante y hermoso, y por lo tanto capturado una gran cantidad de atención por parte de los hombres y los celos de otras mujeres. Era alta y esbelta, con un aire de gracia que la hacía parecer como si ella se deslizaba cuando caminaba, y su sola presencia parecía emanar un brillo tenue, plateado. Ella también tenía un hermoso cabello plateado rubio que caía casi hasta la cintura, profundos ojos grandes, azules, piel blanca, y muy blancos, incluso los dientes. Ella tiene un acento francés distintiva y una voz melodiosa. Ella es altiva y amante de los comentarios burlones, pero ella puede ser cálido y apasionado. Esto demuestra cuando ella está alrededor de los que ama: su hermana y sus padres. También es capaz de practicar la autocrítica. Ella es Fleur Isabelle Delacour, antigua estudiante de Beauxbatons y contrincante en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Por último, la muchacha más joven. Lo que destaca a simple vista de ella son sus brillantes y fríos ojos azules, los cuales varían a un color verdoso con la luz solar, están rodeados de espesas y largas pestañas varios tonos más oscuros que su cabello, el cual es dorado claro, casi blanco el cual parece tener brillo propio. Cae en forma de cascada hasta la mitad de su espalda, y aquel resplandor plateado que posee le da una apariencia casi angelical a la chica, que está muy lejos de ser un ángel. Sus rasgos son finos y delicados, como los de una muñequita de porcelana. Su piel es excesivamente pálida, tersa y sin ningún tipo de imperfección. Es una joven de contextura delgada, cintura fina y largas piernas. Su estatura ronda la media, sin embargo, es un poco más alta que la mayoría de las chicas. Es bella y ella lo sabe y utiliza a su favor, sabe sacar partido a todos sus atributos físicos. Ella era Daphne Greengrass, la reina helada de Slytherin, hermana mayor de Astoria.

Observando que finalmente ya han advertido mi presencia, les regalo una sonrisa torcida, mientras que con mi mano derecha les doy una onda, y con la izquierda retiro el kisuru de mi boca. Solo para tratar de no reírme de las caras de sorpresa que han adquirido al verme.

* * *

-Harry? Eres tú en verdad? - me preguntaba Narcissa mientras se acercaba a mi lentamente, como si temiese que me esfumase de nuevo.

-Realmente eres 'Arry? - esta vez era la francesa quien cuestionaba mi presencia delate de ella.

-Potter? Si esto es una broma por favor termínala, no es gracioso- dijo la reina de hielo con veneno en su voz.

Sonreí a las tres chicas que estaban de repente con el ceño fruncido, solo para que inmediatamente corran hacia mi dirección. Derribándome, caí de espaldas al suelo de madera, mientras que ellas se posaron sobre mí. Turnándose para abrazarme y besarme en las mejillas. Puedo escuchar a Mokona riéndose de la situación en la que me hallo en este momento.

Lágrimas corrían por sus rostros como ríos. Sintiendo algo dentro mío, estiro mis manos y procedo a retirarlas de sus caras, suavemente como si fuesen hechas de la porcelana más frágil que puede haber. No quiero verlas llorar, al menos no por tristeza.

-No lloren por favor, no me gusta verlas tristes. Si alguna vez las vuelvo a ver llorando, espero que sean lágrimas de felicidad. Porque sus rostros fueron hechos para que brillen con una sonrisa- les digo en un susurro mientras acaricio tiernamente las mejillas de Daphne y Fleur, mientras Narcissa tiene su cara hundida en el calor de mi pecho al descubierto tras haberse corrido mi kimono.

La única respuesta que recibí fue de Narcissa, que de repente se sentó a horcajadas en mi cintura y me beso abrasadoramente, como una versión caliente de un Dementor, intentando succionar mi alma directamente. Sus labios carnosos y rojo carmesí, chocando limpiamente contra los míos. Sorprendiéndome y aprovechando la situación de que tenía mi boca abierta, adentro su lengua ágilmente, haciéndome gemir inconscientemente por la euforia.

-Wow…tan solo wo…-estaba diciendo solo para ser interrumpido por un sonido bastante peculiar.

¡BOFETADA!

-Qué fue es…- intenté preguntar solo para ser nuevamente interrumpido por una sensación cálida en mis labios.

Fleur había tomado esta vez la posición dominante sobre mi cadera, apretando mis costillas con sus piernas mientras tomaba mi rostro con sus manos y procedía a besarme fervientemente. Sus labios suaves como la seda y cálidos como una brasa recién sacada del fuego. Puedo sentir como su lengua pide permiso para adentrarse en mi boca, dándole el permiso que ella tanto quiere. La sensación de lucha entre nuestras lenguas, donde primero ella iba ganando, solo para que yo retome la posición dominante dentro de su boca. Luchando hasta el último resquicio de aire que tenemos en nuestros pulmones.

Una vez que nuestros pulmones ardían por la falta de oxígeno, decidimos separar nuestras bocas. Solo para ser sorprendido por una picazón repentina en mi mejilla.

¡BOFETADA!

-Qué caraj…- quise protestar solo para que una vez más interrumpan mi queja, tras el ataque inminente de la reina de hielo.

La tentación era tan grande y Daphne se lanzó duramente sobre mí. Me sorprendí al principio, pero luego puede sentir como me relajaba, ya que la sensación era muy agradable. En cuestión de segundos, la agarré por su fina cintura y la acerco a medida que profundizo el beso. Los ojos de Daphne se abrieron de repente con sorpresa, mientras su cuerpo se tensaba, solo para relajarse de nuevo, recostándose sobre mi pecho.

Una vez que terminamos de besarnos, procedió como sus acompañantes.

¡BOFETADA!

-En serio, cuál es su problema? - pregunto desgarradoramente, agarrando mis mejillas adoloridas por las fuertes bofetadas que recibí.

¡BOFETADA! ¡BOFETADA! ¡BOFETADA!

-Ya, ya! Lo siento, lo siento…- me disculpaba luego de otra ronda.

-Eres un cretino, idiota, estúpido!- gritaba Daphne en mi cara.

-Cerdo, no sabes cuánto lloramos por ti! - esta vez fue Narcissa la que me reclamaba.

-Nos dejaste…creíamos que habías muerto. Sufrí mucho 'Arry…mi corazón dolía mucho- dijo en un susurro suave Fleur.

Esa última sentencia, tocó algo dentro de mí. La culpa, el no haber pensado en los demás. El dolor que causé debido a la traición que recibí. No pensé sabiamente como afectaría a otra gente. A personas que me aprecian y me aman.

Agachando la cabeza con todo el arrepentimiento que sentía, me levanté de mi posición y las abracé fuertemente. Para que sientan que no soy una mera ilusión, que no me voy a desvanecer. Que estoy con ellas en este momento.

-Perdón…perdón por no haber pensado bien. Perdón por no pensar en ustedes. En la gente que aún me quería- decía débilmente, rogando que me perdonasen.

-…-

-…-

-Tonto…eres un tonto. Por qué lo hiciste? - me preguntó la muchacha más joven.

-Pasen adentro. He preparado el almuerzo para cuando ustedes llegasen. Pasen, y les contare todo desde el principio- dije mientras miraba contemplativamente los ojos de cada una de ellas, para luego retirarme al interior mostrándoles el camino.

* * *

Luego de haber disfrutado la comida, y haberlas introducido a Mokona, les conté toda la verdad de lo que había sucedido ese fatídico día.

Y sus consecuencias. Ya no pensaba ocultarles más nada a ellas tres. Sentía como una parte de mi magia se entrelazaba con las de ellas. En armonía, brindando una sensación de relax que no sentía desde que se fueron una diosa y su teniente.

-Así que, como es que ustedes dos llegaron con Narcissa? - les pregunto a las dos rubias jóvenes.

-Bueno verás…Draco me conto de un hombre que conocieron en los Estados Unidos junto a Astoria. Y que ese sujeto le brindaba deseos a cambio de algo. Pero nunca me dijo que ese tipo eras tú cuando me dio ese papel a nombre de Lord Black- explicó Narcissa.

-Astoria me dijo que alguien les había ayudado con su problema de salud. Que era alguien en quien nunca dudaría de sus actos. Alguien en quien ella confiaba. Así que quise venir cuando me enteré que Narcissa iba a venir, me le uní en el viaje- Daphne explayó.

-Yo me enteré porque Daphne me lo contó, me pareció interesante y decidí venir- Fleur intentó decir de manera convincente.

-Ajá…de Narcissa me creo lo que dijo. Pero sé que ustedes dos vinieron porque quieren que les conceda un deseo- le digo mientras las señalo.

-Qu-que?!-

-Co-com-cómo?!-

-Puedo sentirlo dentro de ustedes. Un deseo que quieren desesperadamente les cumpla. Pero tienen que saber que tendrán que pagar un precio por ello-

-Pero si tu cumpliste un deseo a Narcissa y no te pagó nada! - grito furiosa Fleur.

-Te equivocas pequeña flor. El precio de ella fue el haberme salvado en el bosque prohibido el día que decidí sacrificarme por ustedes. Y también un cigarro que ella me regaló- le digo tranquilamente para que no se enfurezca más y entienda.

-Gracias por librarme de ese hombre Harry. Realmente muchas gracias mi caballero de pelo desordenado- me dijo Cissa mientras se inclinaba hacia mí, y me daba un casto beso en los labios.

-De nada Cissa- le digo, sorprendiéndola por el apodo que le di, sonriendo.

-Entonces cómo puedes ayudarnos 'Arry? Ya no soporto más esta situación, lloro prácticamente todas las noches- en un susurro triste y con lágrimas en los ojos me decía la francesa.

-Shhh…no llores mi pequeña flor del corazón. Pues tu deseo ya ha sido pagado hace tiempo. Cuando me diste refugio durante mi búsqueda de los Horrocrux. Cuando, con una sonrisa hermosa me llevaste el desayuno. Y cuando me deseaste la mejor de las suertes- digo, tras acariciarle la cara, mientras ella ladea su cabeza, dejándose reposar ante la calidez que le brinda mi mano.

-Snif…lo odio 'Arry. Nunca me amó. Solo se casó conmigo para mostrarme como un trofeo. Para burlarse de mí. Intentó propasarse conmigo muchas veces, pero yo me defendía…- llorando decía, haciendo que mi rabia hacia "esa" familia aumente exponencialmente.

-Él no te molestará más mi flor…él ya no se acercará nunca más a ti o a tu familia. El precio de tu deseo fue pagado equilibradamente. Eres libre, mi pequeño pájaro de fuego- le digo con una sonrisa, mientras deposito suavemente un beso en su frente, en su entrecejo, en el puente de su nariz, la punta de ella, sus mejillas, su mentón, y por último sus labios aterciopelados. Logrando así, sacarle una brillante sonrisa que calentaba mi pecho.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias!- exclamaba alegremente, dándome besos repetidamente mientras reía.

-Ahora Elsa…cuál es tu deseo? - dirijo mi mirada burlonamente a la más joven de las rubias presentes.

-Elsa? Acaso no sabes cuál es mi nombre ahora Potter? - me preguntaba, al mismo tiempo que una venita se formaba en su frente tras mi burla.

-No te enfades, es solo que me recuerda a un personaje de un cuento de hadas muggle. Una linda reina de hielo. Las ironías de la vida, no crees Daffy? - le digo socarronamente mientras ella se sonrojaba tras su nuevo mote.

-Cállate Harry! -

-Bueno, bueno. Ahora podrías decirme cuál es tu deseo? -

-Yo…yo…yo tengo un contrato matrimonial con Theodore Nott. No quiero casarme con él. En la escuela actuaba como un bastardo, como si todas las mujeres le perteneciesen a él. Todas tenían que obedecerle o sufrirían accidentes. No quiero estar a su lado, porque sé que abusará de mí y luego cuando logre su acometido, se deshará de mi- tristemente proclamaba la reina de hielo, que en estos momentos derretía sus defensas, dejándome ver así su temor.

-Me llevo algo importante a cambio de conceder un deseo. Así es esta tienda. Cuál será tu pago equivalente? -

-Yo he traído esto de la bóveda de mi familia. Mi padre dice que perteneció a sus antepasados, pero que nadie ha logrado abrirlo- me dijo mientras me mostraba un tubo marrón oscuro con dibujos intrincados de flores doradas.

-Si…eso es un pago perfectamente igual. Ya no tendrás que preocuparte por ese contrato. Pues acaba de quemarse, y con ello, librándote de sus garras- le digo, solo para ser respondido con un derribo al suelo por una mata de pelo rubio.

-Hablas en serio? Ya no tengo que tener miedo por lo que me vaya a pasar? - me preguntaba con ojos grandes.

-Así es Daffy, ya no debes de temer a nada más- respondí solo para ser callado rápidamente por unos labios finos chocando contra los míos.

-Gracias Harry. Realmente eres el muchacho de oro- dijo alegremente mientras me abrazaba.

* * *

Luego de haber cumplido sus deseos, decidimos gastar el resto del día en el jardín. Disfrutando del día soleado, el verde del patio, el piar de los pájaros.

Charlas sin temas en particular, charlas sobre los visitantes que llegaron a la tienda.

Riéndonos por nuestras discusiones momentáneas, las cuales finalizaban con un puchero por parte de ellas.

Hasta que una ligera punzada detuvo mi risa. Advirtiéndoles inconscientemente a las chicas, de que algo pasaba.

\- 'Arry? Te sucede algo? -

-Te encuentras bien Harry? -

-Necesitas ayuda? -

-No chicas…todo está bien. Pero creo que es hora de que regresen a casa- les digo suavemente, casi en un susurro, tratando de disimular las punzadas que estoy recibiendo.

-Eh? Por qué? Nos estás echando de tu casa?!- preguntó iracundamente Narcissa.

-No Cissa…les estoy pidiendo que regresen, ya que Astoria esta por dar a luz. Tu nieto está por nacer. Vas a ser abuela, felicidades. Una abuela bastante sexy si me lo permites- le digo con una sonrisa zorruna, haciendo lo imposible para simular el dolor.

-En…en serio!?- preguntaba sonrojada por el avance anterior.

-Sí, así que déjenme hacerles un traslador para que lleguen allá sin problemas- digo mientras configuro con los hechizos necesarios un pañuelo que tenía Fleur en su bolsillo.

-Tú no vendrás? - preguntaba Daphne.

-No ahora, quizás en algún tiempo. Prometo que iré a visitarlos de manera encubierta. Tomen esto, los dejará en frente a San Mungo-

-Gracias de nuevo Harry, puede que pronto volvamos a visitarte, nuestro valiente y lindo mago. Adiós y cuídate por favor. Te debemos mucho- me dijo Cissa, dándome un beso pleno mientras me abrazaba fuertemente contra su bello cuerpo.

-Adiós 'Arry, cuídate mon amour- declaró Fleur mientras me daba un beso francés, y sus manos se enredaban en mi pelo, a la vez que mis manos la tomaban por su cintura.

-Hasta luego Harry, mi muchacho de oro- decía Daphne, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y besándome plenamente.

-Adiós chicas, cuídense. Y mándenles mis saludos a Draco, Astoria y al pequeño Scorpius- les digo mientras activo su traslador antes de que me pregunten como sabia el nombre del niño que estaba por nacer.

Una vez que veo cómo se van en un pequeño vórtice, me dejo caer en el suelo de madera, aferrándome a mi cuerpo, para hacer frente al dolor que debía sentir Astoria.

Agradezco a los dioses, en el momento en que decidí compartir el pago con Draco. No creo que hubiese sobrevivido a esto.

Apretando fuertemente los dientes, mi conciencia se apaga, y me dejo llevar a la oscuridad del descanso. Una vez que me despierte, Draco y Astoria tendrán un heredero. Nadie morirá esta vez. Ellos serán felices. Porque se lo merecen.

* * *

Sentimientos.

Sumergiéndose en la luz de una luciérnaga en un sueño de verano.

Amabilidad.

Rozándose levemente mientras surcan el cielo.

Hay muchas palabras que quieres decir, pero sólo un sentimiento que quieres compartir. Así que... esfuérzate.

* * *

 **Muy bien, el capitulo termino aqui.**

 **Realmente espero que hayan disfrutado del desarrollo de la historia. Para el proximo capitulo comenzaran los hechos de los libros de PJ.**

 **-pd: Estoy pensando en comenzar una historia crossover de HP/Bleach. En donde sera criado en el reino espiritual hasta el 4° año de hogwarts. Los emparejamientos sera un harem (se lo merece el pobre Harry) de versiones femeninas de personajes de Bleach-**

 **Dejenme criticas y opiniones sobre la historia, ya que solo de esa manera me ayudaran a mejorarla con el tiempo.**

 **Gracias por leer, y hasta el proximo capitulo!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bienvenidos al octavo capitulo de este fic, la verdad les quiero agraceder a todos los que leen y comentan, pues ustedes me hacen querer seguir escribiendo.**

 **Como pueden ver, cada capitulo va aumentando la cantidad de palabras.**

 **No soy dueño de ningun personaje, eso es trabajo de Rowling, Riordan y Clamp.**

 **Disfruten el capitulo!**

* * *

Capítulo 8: Sombras de verano

Muy pronto…llegarás a este lugar.

Te he estado esperando.

Oigo tus pasos acercándose.

Estás llegando a la puerta, querida.

Al fin…nos encontraremos, amor…mío…

Amor…mío.

* * *

El sol golpea directamente en mis ojos, cegándome por unos instantes. Luego de unos segundos para recuperarme, los reabro. Puedo sentir que todavía me duele el cuerpo, incluso después de una semana del nacimiento del hijo de Draco y Astoria.

Debo decir que, por las fotos que me enviaron Cissa y Daphne, el niño, Scorpius, es una versión miniatura de Draco.

Solo espero que herede el carácter de su madre, y no sea un dolor en el culo como lo fue su padre.

Realmente me sorprendió las actitudes que tuvieron tanto Narcissa y Daphne, como Fleur. Cuando me besaron, sentí como si mi esencia se complementaba con el de ellas. Y encima no se dijeron nada cuando cada una de ellas me besaron.

No creo que pueda elegir a solo una de ellas. Porque, aunque me cueste reconocerlo, siento lo mismo por cada una de ellas. Un deseo de verlas a cada una de ellas cuando me despierto por las mañanas, y que sus sonrisas me iluminen y me hagan feliz.

Pero quien, hace un año aproximadamente, hubiese imaginado que no solo caería por las tres brujas rubias, sino también por esas dos cazadoras.

Rayos, cada vez que las veo cuando hablamos a través de las Mokonas, solo quiero que sonrían, que se enojen por idioteces, que discutamos, o que inclusive se burlen de mí. Quiero demostrarles que también pueden disfrutar plenamente de la vida. Que no merecen hundirse en un rencor que llegará a ser irreversible algún día.

Que ninguna de las cinco vuelva a llorar. Quiero abrazarlas y besarlas a cada una de ellas hasta la inconsciencia.

Y también quiero lastimar profundamente, torturarlos, hacerles ver sus peores pesadillas, a esos bastardos que no pudieron apreciarlas, y que solo las utilizaron, que quisieron abusar de ellas. Quiero hacerlos sufrir. Y quien sabe, quizás algún día, me cruce con alguno de ellos.

* * *

Últimamente el clima ha estado de un modo cambiante. Tormentas eléctricas, logrado que los aviones no puedan llegar a destino ni salir de la pista del aeropuerto. Huracanes fuera de temporada, perjudicando a las pescas y transporte marítimo.

Algo debe de haber sucedido con Zeus y Poseidón para que estén tan enojados. Y algo me dice que alguien fue tan idiota como para tomar sus símbolos de poder, con el fin de generar una guerra interna. Tch! No pueden estar en paz dos siglos seguidos! Para haber vivido milenios, siguen actuando como unos críos.

Será mejor que me prepare, y aliste las cosas para salir.

-Mokona! Tienes todo para hoy?!-

-SIIII! Playa! Playa! Arena! Mar! -

-Vaya…sí que tienes ganas de ir- digo sorprendido ante la demostración que acaba de hacer el bollo negro.

-Castillitos! Sol! ...- seguía gritando para mi diversión.

* * *

Caminando lentamente, los rayos del sol chocando contra mi piel, calentándola. La capucha de mi campera ligera, cubriéndome los ojos. Evitando la insolación.

-Aquí estamos- digo mientras levanto la vista, admirando el hospedaje que tengo delante mío.

Una cabaña que alquilé por tres días, para escapar de la monotonía de la tienda, alojada en la costa sur. En la punta de Long Island. O mejor dicho en Montauk.

Era pequeña, con las paredes pintadas de un color celeste pastel, con cortinas descoloridas por la extrema exposición al sol y la humedad del mar, media hundida entre las dunas de arena.

No me sorprendería que hubiese arañas haciéndome compañía esta noche entre las sábanas e incluso en el armario.

Y el mar parece demasiado frío a simple vista como para nadar sin un traje de neopreno.

Básicamente, me encanta el lugar.

-A qué es un buen sitio? - digo a Mokona, la cual está descansando en mis brazos mientras entro a la cabaña.

-Yey! Nos lo pasaremos bien! - felizmente proclamaba a los cuatro vientos, moviendo sus orejitas entusiasmadamente.

Me causó mucha gracia su nivel de felicidad. Echando un vistazo a mis espaldas, vigilo que nuestras maletas continúen siguiéndonos sin tirar nada en el camino. Supuestamente Mokona debía de llevarlas, pero no quería y me dijo que las llevara yo. Pero yo tampoco quería, así que llegamos a la conclusión de transportarlas con golem transmutado de piedra que curiosamente tiene la cara de querer quejarse por el trabajo que le estoy ordenando hacer.

-Menuda piltrafilla de golem, cansado con un par de bultos de nada. A qué sí? - le pregunto burlonamente mientras miraba a Mokona buscando complicidad.

-A qué sí? - repetía después de mi el bollo negro.

La única respuesta que recibí, fue del gigante de piedra levantando las maletas en mi dirección, como si quisiera decirme " _Cualquiera se cansaría llevando todo esto!"_.

-Pues a tu compañero no le parece demasiada molestia- le respondo mirando al golem de madera que lo seguía desde atrás con solo dos bolsos.

-Perdóname por hacerte llevar todos mis bolsos- le decía Mokona al monstruo de madera, para burlarse aún más de la roca andante.

Un ligero movimiento de hombros fue toda la respuesta que recibió. Se podría traducir como un _"Sin problemas"._

Pudimos ver una mueca de fastidio en el golem de piedra, como si refunfuñase de su destino.

-Oye Madera! Roca dice que quiere llevar todas las bolsas! - grito haciendo que inmediatamente el golem quejica se arrepienta de sus acciones.

Madera tan solo extendió su brazo, entregándole los dos bolsos de Mokona, haciendo que Roca se enfurezca con su compañero de transporte y mueva su boca cómicamente sin emitir sonido alguno.

-Wow…Roca. Eres impresionante! De verdad puedes cargar más? - chilló Mokona, logrando que el golem de piedra detenga su rabieta y caiga completamente en la treta que le hizo el bollo.

En síntesis, fue corriendo a recoger los bolsos que cargaba Madera. Con una cara de felicidad que creí imposible que lograse, como si dijese _"Por supuestísimo!"_.

Lástima que esos dos pequeños bolsos de Mokona, eran los más pesados entre todos. Casi pierde su brazo al tomarlos rápidamente.

-Parece muy agradable, verdad? Ya que estamos en verano, se me ocurrió relajarnos con unas vacaciones divertidas- dije pacíficamente al ser entre mis brazos, disfrutando de la fresca brisa del mar y el suave viento moviendo mis ropas.

-Es genial! - respondió honestamente mientras miraba detenidamente la cabina delante nuestro y sus alrededores.

* * *

Luego de habernos establecido, procedí a deshacerme de los golems. Para gran alivio de Roca.

-Entonces Mokona, qué opinas si vamos a disfrutar de un buen momento al lado del mar? - le pregunto mientras yo cargaba una canasta con comida y bebidas para nosotros.

-Si! Mientras, podremos beber bajo los rayos del sol! - contestó alegremente mientras ella cargaba una manta para sentarnos y no llenarnos de arena.

* * *

Bebiendo tranquilamente, mientras tenemos nuestros pies hundidos en la arena, disfrutando del calor que una fogata recientemente hecha nos brinda. Estos son buenos momentos para recordar luego en la tranquilidad de la tienda.

Quisiera que aquí estuviesen las chicas, relajándose, olvidando por un momento sus obligaciones, recordando que pueden jugar sin preocuparse a que los demás piensen de ellas. Comiendo y riendo, contándose historias de su juventud, compartiendo tanto conquistas como desdichas. Viéndolas reír a carcajadas mientras se echan agua en la cara, o enterrándome en la arena.

Algún día las sacaré de sus monótonas vidas y las traeré aquí. No me importa que pataleen o me muerdan. Ellas vendrán y disfrutarán de un buen momento de paz.

-Sigh...a pesar de que estamos disfrutando un día bello, siento que faltan personas aquí- digo en un susurro.

Degustando lentamente mi vaso de alcohol, contemplo atentamente el mar. Su color verde azulado, reflejando los rayos del sol, moviéndose constantemente generando olas y espuma. El olor de la sal, la paz inestable que brinda con solo verlo. El mugido del animal que nada en mi dirección lentamente.

-Mugido? - pregunto a nadie en particular, haciendo que Mokona levante rápidamente su cabeza de su vaso.

-Creo que hemos estado bebiendo demasiado Harry...- me dijo cuidadosamente, tratando de corroborar lo que escuché.

Para nuestra sorpresa, delante nuestro había llegado un peculiar animalejo. Si creía en un principio que Mokona era raro, esto se lleva los laureles. Encallado en la arena, se encontraba un Ophiotaurus.

El Ophiotaurus fue un antiguo monstruo que podría provocar la caída de los dioses si fuese asesinado y posteriormente, sus entrañas fuesen quemadas. Su aspecto es, la mitad serpiente, mientras que la otra, la de un toro.

-Hola amiguito, como has llegado hasta aquí? - le pregunto suavemente desde mi lugar, para no asustarlo con movimientos bruscos.

-Muuuuu ... -

Okey, debí saber que no podía esperar otra respuesta de un monstruo que tiene justamente una cabeza de toro. Pero algo en su mugido me llamó la atención, fue como si a la vez estuviese siseando.

A lo cual, decidí probar mi suerte, y ver si funcionaba.

-§ Hola amigo, puedes entenderme §- le pregunté esta vez en Parsel, mientras Mokona me miraba, intentando entender lo que decía.

-§ Puedes hablar! Hace mucho tiempo que nadie podía hablar mi idioma! §- exclamó jubilosamente la criatura.

Lo cual me sorprendió que nadie, en todos los milenios que pudo existir este ser, haya intentado hablarle en Parsel.

-§ Si, puedo entenderte. Puedes decirme cómo te llamas? §- le pregunto curiosamente, no todos los días se ve un ser así.

-§ No tengo ninguno, nunca nadie, en todo el tiempo que he existido me ha llamado de una forma determinada §-

-§ Umh…te gustaría si te pusiese un nombre, por el cual identificarte? §-

-§ Harías eso para mí humano? §- preguntó esperanzadoramente.

-§ Si, tan solo dame unos segundos para pensar un nombre que te convenga §- le digo, solo para voltearme hacia donde Mokona se halla y debatir con ella.

-Oye Mokona, que nombre crees que le sentaría bien a nuestro amigo? - le pregunto al bollo mientras señalaba con el pulgar al Ophiotaurus.

-Mmh…Lassie…Cassie…no! Ya tengo uno mejor! Qué tal si lo llamamos Bessie? - proclamó Mokona felizmente.

-Bessie el Ophiotaurus…creo que le queda bastante bien-

Girándome hacia donde se hallaba encallada la criatura mitológica, procedí a relatarle en Parsel.

-§ Mi amiguita, el bollo negro de allá, ha decidido que Bessie es un buen nombre para ti. Te gusta? §- le pregunto para corroborar.

-§ Mmh…Bessie, es corto y sin un gran significado especial…me gusta humano. Gracias §- dijo alegremente Bessie.

-§ Ahora, puedo preguntarte que haces por estos lados? Pensé que vivías ocultándote de la vista de todo ser mitológico que quiere atraparte §-

-§ Sentí tu aura humana. Pero ahora creo que ese término no encaja bien en ti. Eres más que un mortal o un legado, pero tampoco llegas a ser un divino… qué eres? §- me preguntó con auténtica curiosidad.

-§ Siendo honesto, ni siquiera yo sé con seguridad que terminología me vendría bien. Pero prefiero llamarme a mí mismo un brujo §-

-§ Tu eres ese sujeto que concede deseos a cambio de algo no? §- me preguntó, sorprendiéndome con esa data.

-§ Así que mi fama ha trascendido? §- le cuestiono socarronamente.

-§ Si, dicen que tomaste una espada de un centauro, y que inclusive le diste un arco a la diosa de la luna §- me digo en un tono burlón.

-§ Si…ese fui yo. Pero volviendo al tema principal, si me encontraste, significa que deseas algo, no es así? §- le digo mientras lo miraba a los ojos detenidamente.

-§ Tienes razón brujo. Me acerqué a ti porque tu aura irradiaba pureza. Estoy cansado de estar huyendo y escondiéndome durante milenios. Mi deseo es poder estar en un lugar tranquilo y puro. Puedes ayudarme con eso? §- me preguntó el Ophiotaurus mientras yo podía ver en su mirada el cansancio acumulado de tanto huir.

-§ Si puedo ayudarte, pero sabes que tienes que darme algo a cambio no? §-

-§ Lo sé…cuando llegue el momento indicado quiero que me entregues a los olímpicos, y que ellos me maten finalmente. Por un poco de paz, te pagaré con mi destino para no tener en jaque a nadie más §- respondió finalmente, sabiendo que dentro de unos años su presencia será de primera necesidad.

-§ Esta bien… § A ver que piense, dónde podría encontrar un lugar con un aura pura…? - pregunte al aire mientras trataba de pensar en algo que me ayude.

Cuando de repente Mokona empezó a mover sus bracitos, tratando de llamar mi atención.

-Harry! - gritó, saltando delante mío, acaparando completamente mi atención.

De repente abrió su boca de manera que saco de su interior un jarrón. Una hermosa obra de arte, hecha de la más fina porcelana, de color blanca, con dibujos de flores en tonos azules. Misteriosamente irradiaba una gran cantidad de pureza, limpiando todo el aire a su alrededor de la contaminación y malas vibras.

-Tienes razón! Podríamos usar esto! Esa es mi Mokona! Qué lista eres! - digo mientras me acerco al jarrón y choco los cinco con el bollo negro y procedo a tomarla entre mis manos y la refriego contra mi cara con cariño.

-Mimitos ! - exclamó felizmente.

-Preparémoslo todo deprisita…-

Moviendo cuidadosamente el jarrón hasta la orilla del mar, hasta que quede justo en frente de Bessie. Para así poder continuar con el proceso.

-§ Bien… §- digo para llamar a la atención de la criatura.

-§ Este jarrón me ayudará con mi deseo? §- me preguntó curiosamente.

-§ Exactamente. Se lo encargué a mi proveedor de toda la vida, y él me lo consiguió §-

-§ De dónde? §-

-§ De un templo sintoísta. De extranjis §- digo en un bajo susurro tratando de que no me escuche.

-§ Te lo robaste!? §- exclamó exaltado el Ophiotaurus.

-§ Pero pagué por él §- digo satisfecho.

-§ Pero eso no cambia nada! §-

-§ Bueno, bueno, ese tema…Dejémoslo a un lado. Ahora…mira fijamente al interior del jarrón §- le digo para terminar toda esta charla innecesaria.

-§ Vale…§-

Bessie inclinó su cuello y posicionó su cabeza sobre el jarrón, mirándolo detenidamente. Cuando de repente un haz de luz empezó a proyectarse desde el interior del mismo. Haciendo que su brillo se refleje en los ojos del Ophiotaurus.

En cuestión de unos cinco segundos, el ser mitológico fue absorbido al interior del jarrón. Que viene a ser justo un pequeño universo de bolsillo, donde su ambiente es de máxima pureza, y no hay ningún ser que perturbe esa tranquilidad.

-Ha funcionado! - decimos al unísono Mokona y yo.

-Muy bien, ahora que Bessie se encuentra en un ambiente mucho más estable hasta que su hora llegue, nosotros podemos…volver a la cabina para nuestro ganado descanso! - digo al bollo en mi hombro.

-Cabina! Cabina! - gritaba alegremente.

* * *

Caminando de regreso a nuestra cabaña, escucho a unos metros de distancia, una voz conocida. Me dedico a prestarle un poco más de atención y puedo divisar dos personas charlando en frente de una fogata, mientras comían.

Una mujer hermosa con los ojos azules que brillan y cambian de color en la luz, el pelo largo y castaño con algunas vetas grises en ella, aunque puedo mencionar que es imposible imaginarla tan adulta, y una sonrisa en su cara que puede ser tan caliente como una colcha. Ella también tiene un aroma de chocolate, regaliz, y todo lo demás que uno podría encontrar en una tienda de dulces. Ella es Sally Jackson, la vendedora del local de mis dulces favoritos.

A su lado se encontraba una joven muy guapa, con el pelo largo y negro azabache, y unos ojos verdes brillantes como el mar. Alta para su edad y en muy buena forma, muscular y magra. Ella no parece saber, pero atraería una gran cantidad de miradas si caminase por la ciudad en este momento. Por las similitudes en las facciones de su cara con Sally, debería decir que me encuentro observando a la pequeña princesa.

 _-Me gustaría que pudiera verte, Perse. Él estaría muy orgulloso de ti-_ escucho decir a Sally mientras me acerco a ellas generando un poco de ruido para no asustarlas de repente.

-Antares? Vaya que casualidad encontrarte aquí! - exclamó Sally al verme llevar a su rango de visión.

-Las casualidades no existen Sally, tan solo inevitable. Cómo andas? -

-Muy bien, disfrutando de un día de playa con mi hija que acaba de volver de la secundaria- dijo felizmente mientras señalaba a la muchacha que yacía a su lado.

-Gusto en conocerte Ariel- le digo juguetonamente, solo para ver que Sally abre sus ojos en proporciones cómicas.

-Ariel? No mi nombre es Perséfone, pero me dicen Perse- me dice la muchacha mientras un rubor cubre sutilmente su cara al verme detenidamente.

-Oh! Lo siento Perse, pasa que te confundí con una sirenita. No es así Sally? - le pregunto a la mujer tratando de saber si le confiesa su secreto ahora antes de que sea tarde.

-Co-com-como sabes "eso" Antares? Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie- dijo temerosamente la mujer.

-Qué? De qué estás hablando mamá? Quién es este sujeto? - preguntó la jovencita.

-Realmente me disculpo por no haberme presentado anteriormente Perse. Mi nombre es Antares Black, un recurrente cliente del local en el que atiende tu madre. Y con respecto a "eso" Sally, ya te lo he dicho antes, mi tienda vende lo que la gente desee, excepto que yo sé perfectamente cuál es el deseo que quieren- me explico ante la mirada sospechosa que me da Sally.

-Eres uno de ellos? Vienes a hacer daño a mi hija? O vienes a llevártela? - me preguntó rápidamente sin respirar, mientras abrazaba repentinamente a su hija.

-No Sally, no haré daño a tu hija, ni tampoco la apartaré de tu lado. En cuanto a la primera pregunta, es un tanto difícil de responder. Digamos que solo soy un brujo-

-Un brujo? Cómo los que hacen trucos de magia? - me preguntó inocentemente Perse.

-Así es. La magia existe, así como también existe lo que hiciste frente en el museo- le digo socarronamente mientras su boca se abre por la bomba que largué, haciendo que Sally mueva su cabeza en dirección a su hija instantáneamente.

-Muchachita, qué me estás ocultando?! Dime ahora mismo por favor! - chilló Sally a su hija.

-Yo…yo…vi a mi profesora de algebra convertirse en un monstruo con alas de murciélago, y luego vi a tres ancianas tejiendo lo que parecía una media gigante, una de ellas cogió unas tijeras y corto un hilo. Qué está pasando mamá? - preguntó desesperadamente Perse, tratando de entender lo que sucedía.

-Creo Sally, que es momento que tu hija sepa la verdad. Tiempos difíciles se están acercando. Si no te has dado cuenta, el clima varía mucho. Uno de ellos ha perdido algo, y está bastante cabreado. Tu hija estará en medio de ese problema. Explícale, y yo te ayudaré con algunos detalles- le digo comprensivamente a la mujer, que parece haber envejecido diez años de repente tras la confesión de su hija.

-Hija, tu padre…tu padre era un hombre importante. Recuerdas cuando te contaba sobre la mitología griega? Bueno, en realidad eso existe. Y tu padre es un dios, Perse- finalmente confesó Sally a su hija, liberándose de una pesada carga que llevó durante años.

-Pe-pe-pero por qué nunca me lo dijiste? - le preguntó asustada Perse.

-Porque hubieses estado en extremo peligro. El hecho de que tú seas la hija de una mortal y un dios, te convierte una semidiosa. Básicamente, la botana perfecta para monstruos como la furia que te enfrentaste en el museo- le explico lo más simple posible para que entienda.

-Entonces, quién es mi padre? Y por qué nunca me visitó? Acaso mi mamá fue una aventura para él? - preguntó furiosamente la ojiverde.

-Quien es tu padre, no puedo decírtelo, tienes que esperar a que te reclame, pero te doy una pista: mira el mar. Por qué nunca te visitó, fue por una prohibición que hicieron hace mucho tiempo, lo cual, en mi opinión, fue una decisión bastante estúpida. Y no, tu madre no fue una aventura para él, por extraño que parezca, el ama profundamente a las mortales que conoce- le relato, tratando de calmar la furia que está generando en las aguas que se hallan detrás mío.

-Es Posei- comenzó a decir solo para que yo la interrumpa.

-No digas los nombres en voz alta. Los nombres tienen poder. Si sabes el nombre de una persona podrás controlar su alma. El nombre es algo muy peligroso y deberás cuidarlo mucho Perse- mientras me acercaba a su oído para susurrar esas palabras, generando un sonrojo de su parte.

-Y ahora qué sucederá Antares? Por qué mi hija tendrá que ver con lo que está sucediendo con el clima? - preguntó preocupada la madre.

-Debido a que tu hija es lo que llamaríamos, un niño prohibido. O sea, que ella se suponía que no debía nacer- le digo.

-Cómo es eso? - Perse me preguntó.

-Verás, hace unas décadas, algunos hijos semidioses de los tres dioses principales, generaron algunas disputas un tanto problemáticas. Logrando así lo que conocemos como la segunda guerra mundial. Tras finalizar la guerra, los tres dioses juraron nunca tener un hijo, pues una profecía decía que un niño de ellos nacería y guiaría al Olimpo. Ya sea a la grandeza, o a su caída- le digo mientras las dos mujeres escuchan atentamente a mi explicación.

Viendo como absorbían la gravedad de la situación, vi como un tornado se originaba en el mar, violenta y furiosamente se acercaba despacio hacia tierra firme. Realmente Zeus debe haberla jodido de alguna manera, para que Poseidón reaccione así.

-Creo que deben ir a descansar, toda la información que han recibido debe de haberlas dejado cansadas tanto física como mentalmente. Vayan a descansar, pues mañana será una jornada un tanto agitada- les digo mientras las guio al interior de mi cabina, pues quiero vigilarlas ante lo que pueda suceder.

* * *

Me despierto temprano, ante los primeros rayos del carro de Apolo. Creo que el día que me encuentre con él, le patearé las pelotas por hacer que el sol brille demasiado tan temprano.

Acomodándome de mi lugar en el sofá, puedo ver como madre e hija duermen plácidamente en una cama tamaño King. Con Mokona siendo firmemente abrazada por Perse. Algo en esa bella chica me llama la atención, al igual que sucede con Artemisa o Zoe. Posee una belleza natural, con su pelo despeinado, sus labios finos, sus pestañas largas, su nariz respingona. Realmente bonita, sin la necesidad de ponerse maquillaje encima.

Oh diablos! Ella también me atrae, quiero guiarla en su destino, cuidarla para que no se lastime, o que otras personas le hagan daño. Verdaderamente me estoy conteniendo para no ir en este instante y acostarme a su lado y abrazarla.

* * *

Miro por la ventana. Puedo ver como el tornado que se originó ayer, se encuentra demasiado cerca de la costa.

Decido en ir a despertar a las dos mujeres. Y decirles que se preparen para irnos. Cuando de repente unos golpes en la puerta alertaron que alguien llegó, y bastante apresurado me parece.

Abriendo la puerta, puedo observar a nuestro inquieto visitante.

Un sátiro alto, de pelo castaño rizado, ojos marrones, pequeños cuernos, piel caucásica, una fina barba y patas de cabra marrón peludas, se encontraba delante mío.

Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna, mientras él me miraba miedosamente, yo trataba de sondear su mente para saber lo que sucedía. Debo admitir que el sátiro apesta a la hora de hacer su trabajo.

-Qué buscas niño burro? - le pregunto burlonamente, sabiendo que toque una fibra sensible.

-Blaa- ha- ha! Cabra! Soy una cabra de la cintura para abajo! - protestó el sátiro.

-Sí, si…lo que digas niño cabra. Que buscas? Se te perdió acaso una semidiosa? -

-Cómo lo sabes? Quién eres? Qué has hecho con ella? Dónde está? - preguntaba rápidamente el muchacho.

-Como lo sé, es un secreto. Soy Antares Black. Ella esta con su madre en este momento haciendo rápidamente sus maletas. Se encuentra detrás mío justo en este momento- respondo a cada una de sus preguntas cuando de repente Perse aparece de atrás mío.

-Grover? Qué haces aquí? Y por qué eres mitad burro? - preguntó tan inocentemente que me daban ganas de darle un beso.

-Styx! Que soy una cabra! Tan difícil de entender es?!- gritaba a los cuatro vientos.

-Ya, ya…no es para tanto. En cuanto al porque se encuentra aquí Perse, se debe a que viene a buscarte ya que estas en peligro y debes llegar rápidamente a un campamento para los semidioses como tú- le digo a la pelinegra.

-Peligro?! Qué le sucederá a mi hija?!- angustiada Sally preguntó.

-Sally, a tu hija la está buscando el hijo de Pasifae. Por lo que es de urgente necesidad que ella vaya a la protección del campamento que su padre te encomendó- le explico, aplacando su preocupación.

-El hijo de Pasifae? Pero ese no sería el Min…- comenzaba a decir Perse, solo para ser silenciada por la mirada fulminante de su madre.

-Que te explicó Antares sobre los nombres? -

-Que tienen poder… quieres decir, que, si lo hubiese nombrado, habría aparecido aquí? -

-Si- fue la única respuesta que recibió de nosotros tres.

-Entonces que haremos? Cómo llegaremos al campamento? - preocupada dijo mientras me miraba en busca de ayuda.

-Yendo en el auto tan solo servirá para que el niño grande nos haga puntería con un rayo. Así que, por favor, todos tomen sus maletas y agárrense de mi- les digo sin tantas explicaciones.

-Qué harás? Es acaso uno de tus trucos como brujo? - me preguntó Perse, mientras su madre iba a buscar los bolsos.

-Cómo que brujo? - cuestionó el sátiro.

-No es charla para ahora. Tómense de mí, cierren los ojos y contengan la respiración hasta que yo les avise- dije rápidamente.

Una vez que todos se callaron, se aferraron de mis brazos y siguieron mis solicitudes. Enfocándome en la entrada al campamento, decidí aparecerme rápidamente.

* * *

-Listo, pueden abrir los ojos y volver a respirar- les digo una vez que llegamos a la entrada al campamento, a lo lejos puedo apreciar un gran pino que emana un poder relajante y protector.

-Qué demonios fue eso?! –

-Sentí como si estuviese dentro de una licuadora! -

-Creo que no debí comer esa última lata…-

Para ser la primera vez que se aparecen, debo decir que lo manejaron bastante bien. Mejor que yo la primera vez. Suertudos.

-Eso fue algo llamado Aparición. Lo lamento si fue un tanto incómodo para ustedes, pero era el método más rápido para transportar a tantas personas en situaciones como estas…- estaba explicando solo para ser interrumpido por el ruido estruendoso de algo que venía en nuestra dirección.

-Todos, rápido, atrás mío! - exclamé, para que ellos me obedeciesen inmediatamente.

Sintiendo como ellos se ponían detrás mío, con Perse aferrándose con fuerza a mi ropa, con temor ante lo desconocido. Veo como el Minotauro viene corriendo justo para embestirme con sus cuernos.

Levanto lentamente mi mano izquierda en un movimiento agraciado, y espero a que el monstruo se acerque lo suficiente para contraatacar.

Veinte metros, oigo los sollozos del sátiro a mis espaldas.

Quince metros, Sally ora a Poseidón en un susurro por ayuda.

Diez metros, Perséfone me abraza completamente, sintiendo como la parte posterior de mi ropa se humedece con sus lágrimas.

Cinco metros, puedo sentir su olor pútrido.

Tres metros, el Minotauro entró en mi rango de ataque.

-DEPULSO!- exclamé, con un efecto inmediato al monstruo, que salió rechazado hacia atrás, chocando contra un árbol, dejándolo tirado e inconsciente por unos breves momentos.

Rápidamente me giré sobre mi eje, quedando frente a la joven muchacha, sacando un pequeño clip con forma de ala para el pelo, y entregándoselo.

-Toma, esta será el arma que usaras de ahora en adelante. Estará en sintonía contigo, será una extensión de ti. Y siempre volverá, aunque la pierdas. Nunca te abandonará. Ahora toca el ala y verás lo que es- le explico mientras corro su pelo por mis dedos, que tras lo ocurrido se había vuelto una mata indomable, logrando nuevamente se sonroje ante mis actos, sacándome una sonrisa.

Tocando el ala del clip, ella pudo apreciar cómo se transformaba en un tridente. El mismo tridente del general Merpeople que tomé hace muchos años atrás. Viéndola así, puedo apreciar la belleza que irradia. Como una amazona preparada para luchar. La misma belleza que las demás chicas con las que me he estado relacionando últimamente.

-Es para mí? - pregunto Perse.

-Así es mi pequeña sirenita…Ahora debes aprovechar que la bolsa de carne está en el piso y acabar con el- le digo mientras veo como un brillo en sus ojos aparece y hace lo que le digo.

Acercándose con pasos cuidadosos, se coloca encima del Minotauro. Alzando el tridente lo más alto posible, logrando que la gravedad se encargue de ayudarla en el descenso de su arma y acabe con la criatura que llegó para hacerle daño.

Hundiendo profundamente las tres puntas filosas en el pecho del monstruo, Perse fue sorprendida cuando explotó en una nube de oro. Dejando solo un cuerno como botín de guerra.

-Bien hecho princesa…muy bien hecho- le digo mientras aplaudo, ocasionándole un rubor que llega hasta su cuello por la atención que estaba recibiendo.

-Gra-gracias Antares…- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bien, ahora que todo el peligro terminó, creo que será mejor si entramos al campamento- les digo, solo para que Grover intente detenernos.

-Lo siento, pero la Sra. Jackson y tú no podrán pasar- me dijo el niño cabra.

-Pe-pero por qué no pueden Grover!?- gritó furiosa Perse a su amigo.

-Porque los mortales no pueden pasar la barrera del campamento mestizo-

-Y quién dijo que yo soy un simple mortal? Además, Sally puede pasar tranquilamente la barrera también- les explico tranquilamente.

-Puedo pasar? - me preguntó con curiosidad la mujer.

-Sí, porque, si no lo sabias, eres un legado del dios del sol, así como lo es tu hija. No lo sabias? –

-No, realmente no- me contestó con una honestidad brutal.

-Bueno, entonces todo resuelto, podemos entrar sin tanta preocupación- digo mientras guio el camino hacia la entrada.

A lo lejos puedo ver que alguien se acerca a recibirnos desde el otro lado de la barrera.

-Ah! Y antes de que me olvidé…Perse, no creas que te di el tridente gratis. Tendrás que pagarme con algo del mismo valor, algo que hallaras en tu búsqueda- dije misteriosamente ante la mirada atónita que me daba.

-Eres un gitano! – me gritó, haciéndome reír ante la frase que he oído bastantes veces este último tiempo.

* * *

Una vez que cruzamos la barrera fuimos recibidos por dos personas, una niña rubia, y un antiguo cliente mío. El cual su cara palideció al verme.

-Vaya, te sorprende verme aquí Mr. Brunner? - le pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

* * *

 **Terminó el capitulo ocho, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Por favor comenten y dejenme sus consejos.**

 **Nos vemos en el proximo capítulo!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno queridos lectores, aquí les traigo una nueva entrega de esta historia.**

 **Quiero agradecerles a todos los que pasan por este fic y lo disfrutan. Ustedes hacen que siga escribiendo.**

 **Ningún personaje es mío. Eso le pertenece a Rowling, Riordan y Clamp**

* * *

Capítulo 9: Un verano ajetreado

Sonriendo descaradamente a las dos personas que se hallan frente a mí, decido acercármeles para saludarlos correctamente. Mientras el centauro no puede generar palabra alguna, para mi diversión.

-Para ser alguien que ha vivido desde tiempos inmemorables, pensé que tendrías la decencia de darnos una bienvenida más cálida- dije, tratando de no sonar tan burlón.

-Tú…tú…cómo llegaste aquí? – preguntó confundido, mientras su acompañante miraba todo con un semblante curioso.

-Seguí el camino de ladrillos amarillos…o fue persiguiendo un conejo que estaba apurado? – decía con un falso tono dubitativo, haciendo que tanto Perse como Sally suelten una risita por mis citas.

-No te burles de Quirón, extraño! – escuché reclamarme su compañera.

-Ya, ya…dioses, ni una broma aguantan los jóvenes de hoy en día. Una verdadera pena- suspiraba con un aire derrotado, para diversión de las dos mujeres que llegaron conmigo.

-Señor Brunner…es acaso usted? – preguntó la ojiverde mientras se movía de su antiguo lugar, para establecerse a mi lado.

-Sí y no señorita Jackson. El Sr. Brunner era una fachada para vigilarte junto a Grover, con el consentimiento de tu madre. Mi nombre en realidad es Quirón- dijo el centauro, presentándose a Perse.

-Cómo el entrenador de héroes griegos? –

-Así es, entrené gente como Hércules, Perseo, Aquiles, y muchos más-

-Pero no se supone que sea un sátiro? – repentinamente interrumpió Perse, mientras se giraba y me preguntaba.

-Hablas por la película de Disney? – le pregunto, imaginándome en que estaba pensando la muchacha.

-Sip! – respondió, asintiendo tiernamente con su cabeza.

-Si fuese así…entonces Quirón tendría que ser un sátiro enano, gruñón, gordo y borracho. Parece que has aprendido una nueva lección el día de hoy, mi querida sirenita. Como tampoco debes creer que Hércules es una persona bondadosa e inocente de todo lo que le rodea- le digo con un tono juguetón, haciéndola sonrojar cuando la llamé sirenita.

-Por qué hablas así del héroe griego más grande de todos los tiempos? – preguntó la chica de al lado de Quirón.

-Debido a que ese sujeto hizo demasiadas cosas malas con el fin de hacerse superior a los demás. Y tú, centauro, no quieras defenderlo, pues sabes demasiado bien de que hablo- dije con un tono sombrío, recordando lo sucedido a mi pequeña cazadora.

-Creo que es mejor si continuamos el comité de bienvenida. Creo que tú, Perse, y tu madre deben de estar cansadas por todo lo sucedido. Vengan, síganme- dijo Quirón, cambiando de tema, mientras se volteaba y nos guiaba.

* * *

Después de haber dejado madre e hija en lo que parecía ser la bahía médica, para comprobar si tenían heridas o cualquier tipo de lastimaduras. Tan solo hallaron el hecho de que se encontraban agotadas por lo sucedido momentos atrás.

Esperando a que se duerman, me recuesto un rato en la mecedora que se encuentra al lado de la cama de Perséfone. Realmente creo que hace honor al nombre de mi madre. Su cabello negro azabache, todo revuelto, desperdigado en la almohada. Sus pestañas, largas y arqueadas, dándole un aspecto elegante. Su nariz respingada. Su piel suave a la vista, que pide a gritos ser acariciada. Y sus labios finos pero carnosos, de un color rosado suave, que parecen estar siempre sonriendo.

Dejo deslizar mi mano sobre su cabeza, hundiendo mis dedos en su suave cabellera, moviendo lentamente en círculos mis dedos. Logrando que Perse haga un hermoso ronroneo, como lo haría un pequeño gatito al ser acariciado. Sacándome una sonrisa, dejo que mis dedos sigan dejando caricias, haciendo que la muchacha sonría tiernamente, moviéndose inconscientemente hacia mi lado unos centímetros más, buscando el calor de mi mano.

Admirando la belleza natural que irradia, veo a su madre, descansando en la litera adyacente a su izquierda. Puedo ver tranquilamente, el gran parecido que tienen. A pesar del color de cabello y sus ojos, cuando están abiertos, son dos hermosas mujeres. No me sorprende porque Poseidón se sintió atraído a Sally. Lo que si me sorprende es la reacción que va a tener Anfitrite cuando se entere de la existencia de la joven chica.

Retiro suavemente mi mano de la cabellara de la ojiverde, haciendo que en consecuencia lance un sonido similar a un gruñido. Lo que me hace sonreír aún más. Viendo que su ceño se a fruncido ante el malestar, me acerco sigilosamente sobre ella, hasta estar frente a frente. Puedo oler su aroma embriagador, como la sal de las aguas del mar, tranquilizándome y llamándome para no dejarla sola. Observo que su ceño sigue con el semblante enojado, a lo cual me decido por la solución más práctica para ello. Depositando un suave beso en su entrecejo, miro como sus mejillas toman uno color rosado, haciéndome pensar en que estará soñando.

Luego de hacer que su cara tome de nuevo con facilidad un aspecto parsimonioso, dejo a un Mokona dormido en los brazos de Perse, la cual se aferra en su sueño al pequeño bollo negro como si se tratase de un peluche. A continuación, me recuesto de nuevo en mi asiento, y cierro los ojos, tratando de conciliar unos minutos de descanso. Esbozando una mueca feliz ante la incredulidad de la pequeña fisgona que se escondía detrás de la puerta, observando todo lo sucedido, creyendo que yo no sabía que estaba allí.

* * *

Escucho unas voces, de tres mujeres, reconozco perfectamente dos de ellas: Perséfone y Sally. La tercera suena similar a la joven que estaba acompañando a Quirón cuando llegamos al campamento.

-Qué está pasando? Qué es lo que han robado? Sólo tenemos unas semanas! – escucho decir a la tercera voz.

-Lo siento…no sé- oigo decir en un susurro a Perse.

-No sabemos de qué estás hablando señorita…- dice Sally con un verdadero tono confundido.

Abro lentamente los ojos, acostumbrándome a la nueva proporción de luz que entra por la ventana. Puedo decir que me he dormido alrededor de dos horas. Me doy cuenta que todavía las chicas no advirtieron de mi lucidez, a lo cual decido presentarme mediante la interrupción al interrogatorio de la chica nueva.

Puedo ver que tiene el pelo rizado rubio, de color miel, ondulada y se ve como una princesa. Ella es alta, el ajuste y atlético. Sus ojos conformados con un intenso tono de gris y siempre tener una mirada distraída, como si estuviera pensando en un millón de cosas a la vez. Sin embargo, apreciando detenidamente, su mirada parece que tiene elegido un objetivo en la distancia y va a marchar sobre él y destruirlo. Su bronceado natural, como el de una chica oriunda de las playas de California. Verdaderamente es una joven hermosa, y crecerá para derretir los corazones de cuanta persone se cruce. Sin embargo, es su aura lo que más me atrae, una mezcla de la paz que se encuentra leyendo libros y el ligero aroma de la planta de olivo. Ahora me doy cuenta perfectamente, quien es su madre divina. Atenea, la diosa de la sabiduría.

-Sabes Alicia, para ser hija de tu madre, no estás usando como se debería lo que tienes dentro de tu cabeza- le digo con un tono lúdico, asustando a las tres mujeres con mi voz.

-Eh? Mi nombre no es Alicia, es Annabeth. Y cómo sabes quién es mi madre? – preguntó rápidamente con el ceño fruncido, lo cual me causa gracia.

-Uh? Pensé que con el sátiro actuando como el conejo blanco, tu serías Alice perfectamente. O no lo crees Perse? – digo haciéndome el sordo con respecto a su pregunta.

-Grover? El conejo blanco? Ja ja ja ja ja! – escucho la risa melodiosa de la ojiverde, mientras su madre esconde una risita tras su mano.

-Con respecto a ti, señorita Chase, el cómo sé quién es tu madre…bueno, digamos que tengo mis métodos para averiguarlo- respondo misteriosamente, para fastidio de la rubia.

-Tú…Oye! Nunca te dije como era mi apellido! Quién eres y cómo sabes todo sobre mí? – me gritaba la muchacha, entre asustada y confundida, haciendo que me arrepienta un poco por tomarle el pelo de esa manera, pero una vez que comencé ya no hay vuelta atrás.

-Como le he dicho a bastante gente antes, los nombres tienen poder muchacha. Dando tu nombre, estás dándoles la habilidad de tomar tu alma. Así que ten cuidado la próxima vez. Ahora apresúrate, no querrás que Quirón te descubra aquí? No te preocupes, luego tendrás tus respuestas, lo prometo- le digo, acercándome a su oído derecho, susurrándole suavemente, sacándole un rubor en su bella cara.

Rápidamente se dio media vuelta y se marchó de la enfermería. Haciendo que Perséfone empiece a reírse nuevamente por la actuación de la rubia.

-Entonces, cómo se sienten? – les pregunto con sincera preocupación.

-Más relajadas, terminamos todos tensionados al final con el problema del Minotauro que perseguía a mi hija- explicó Sally.

-Además el peluche que me dejaste es muy lindo y suavecito, me hizo compañía mientras dormía- me respondió Perse con una sonrisa inocente en su cara, tentándome a abrazarla y besarla ahí mismo.

-Bueno…verás Perse…Mokona, no es realmente un peluche, no es así? – digo mientras las dos mujeres me miraban como si me hubiese vuelto loco.

-HOLA! – exclamó el bollo, haciendo que las dos personas delante de mí griten de la sorpresa, dejándome por un momento sordo.

-Pu-pue-puedes hablar!?- gritó Perséfone.

-ASÍ ES! – chillaba Mokona, saltando de un lado al otro, hasta caer en los brazos de la joven.

-Eres un monstruo bueno? – preguntó dubitativa Sally, mirando fijamente al pequeño ser que estaba siendo sostenido en los brazos de su hija.

-MOKONA ES MOKONA! – gritó su única respuesta, haciendo que las dos mujeres giren sus cabezas en mi dirección en busca de una respuesta, a lo que tan solo atino a levantar mis manos.

-Créanme cuando les digo que hasta el día de hoy no sé realmente lo que es. Ya renuncié a indagar más sobre el pequeño bollo gritón y molesto- digo, ganándome una patada de parte de Mokona por hablar mal de ella, para diversión de las dos bellas mujeres delante de mí.

* * *

Luego de haber terminado de escuchar la explicación interminable de cuan adorable era Mokona, dicha por el bollo mismo, decidimos salir de la enfermería para ver exactamente en donde estábamos.

Admirando el paisaje que nos rodeaba, contemplamos el prado que adornaba el campamento. Un arroyo serpenteante. Hectáreas de campos con plantaciones de fresas. Colinas que rodeaban el valle en el que nos encontrábamos. Y un hermoso pino, del cual podía sentir que emanaba un poder puro, protector de todo este lugar.

Pero también podía sentir un alma anclada ahí. Con un aura crepitante, y un ligero olor a ozono. Un niño prohibido se halla allí. Un niño de Zeus fue convertido en un pino. Puedo sacar el alma y recuperar el cuerpo, pero el precio es demasiado alto para este momento. Creo que tendré que esperar hasta el año próximo para poder ayudar.

Pasando los distintos aspectos que ilustraban al Campamente Mestizo, llegamos finalmente a Casa Grande.

* * *

Dos sujetos se encontraban jugando una partida de cartas. Mientras que la rubia se encontraba en un costado leyendo un libro de lo que parecía que era arquitectura griega clásica. En un rincón podía ver a Grover mirando con temor a uno de los jugadores de la mesa.

Acercándonos tranquilamente, con las dos mujeres detrás mío siguiéndome, pudimos ver que uno de ellos era Quirón.

Mientras que el otro sujeto tiene una cara rechoncha, una nariz roja y el pelo rizado por lo negro, se ve de color púrpura. Sus ojos, azules, llorosos inyectados en sangre por la bebida. Vestido con una camisa hawaiana de rayas de leopardo y zapatillas de deporte de color púrpura. Realmente parece un querubín de esos que están en las fuentes, excepto que este cayó en la decadencia. Puedo decir fácilmente que él no es ajeno al vino con sólo mirarlo. Sin embargo, sé que esta no es su apariencia natural, tan solo es una fachada que mantiene por diversión, como el aspecto de Artemisa.

-Bien…ahora tengo delante de mí a Alicia, al Conejo Blanco, a Absolem, y a una fusión de Tweedledum y Tweedledee. Si alguien me niega que estoy en el país de las maravillas, lo golpeo con Mokona- digo lúdicamente con el tono más serio que puedo hacer en este momento.

Veo como la rubia se ruboriza cuando me ve a los ojos, para que inmediatamente frunza el ceño en señal de protesta. El sátiro me mira como si temiese que el dios sentado en la mesa me hiciese explotar. Quirón tan solo tenía la boca abierta, sin decir palabra alguna. Y, por último, el dios me miraba detenidamente, midiéndome para saber lo que soy exactamente.

Mientras tanto, Perse y Sally habían estallado en carcajadas por mis comparaciones ocurrentes. Me alegro que al menos puedo distraerlas por un rato, pues ellas no sabes lo que les espera para los siguientes días en este lugar.

-Ese es el señor D, el director del campamento. Sé cortés. La chica es Annabeth Chase; sólo es campista, pero lleva más tiempo aquí que ningún otro. Y ya conoces a Quirón, el entrenador de héroes- dijo Grover con su quijada temblando cuando nombró al dios, confirmando mis sospechas.

-Gusto en conocerlos. Las bellas muchachas que se encuentran detrás de mí son Sally y Perséfone Jackson. Sus afiliaciones divinas no son de mi cuidado para decirles, se enterarán con su debido tiempo. En cuanto a mí, soy Antares Black- explico presentándome, y ganándome un rubor de madre e hija por mi halago hacia ellas.

-Mucho gusto señores- dice Sally inclinándose.

-Mucho gusto- Perse dijo, repitiendo el accionar de su madre.

-Bueno, supongo que tendré que decirlo: bienvenido al Campamento Mestizo. Ya está. Ahora no esperes que me alegre de verte- murmuró gruñón el dios.

-Vaya…y yo pensé que un olímpico tendría más consideración para hablar con los recién llegados. Parece que los mitos eran puras mentiras sobre ti, o no Dionisio…-dijo mientras sonreía descaradamente ante su cara de asombro.

-Quien eres tú? – me preguntó, tratando de distraerme para meterse en mi cabeza, cosa que falló estrepitosamente.

-Mal movimiento ese, dios del vino, la locura, el teatro, y vegetación. Director del Campamento Mestizo. Miembro del Consejo de Sabios Ungulados- respondo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos mientras liberada una mísera fracción de mi poder, haciendo que caiga al piso sin tener oportunidad de sostenerse con sus brazos.

-Agh! Detente, por favor! – me pedía el dios, a lo cual acepté, pues había aprendido por las malas su lección.

-Tu padre te puso aquí con una buena razón, no para que maltrates verbalmente de niños y te la pases jugando. Te dio una oportunidad para pasar un tiempo con tus hijos, cosa que nadie de tu familia puede. Prácticamente te dio luz verde para arreglar las relaciones entre los dioses y sus hijos. Aprende de lo que acaba de pasar, pues, puede que no tengas tanta suerte la próxima- le digo con un tono venenoso, pues pude ver en su mente resquicios de como trataba a los niños con indiferencia cuando tan solo buscaban respuestas.

Dionisio tan solo se levantó, y Grover lo imitó. El dios ni siquiera se permitió dirigirme una mirada, ya le había llegado el mensaje que le mandé.

-Estoy cansado. Creo que voy a echarme una siestecita antes de la fiesta de esta noche. Pero primero, Grover, tendremos que hablar otra vez de tus fallos- comentó el dios retirándose de la habitación.

-Cabaña once, Sally y Perséfone Jackson. Y cuiden sus pertenencias- y con eso se retiró finalmente, seguido por el sátiro.

-Estará bien Grover? – preguntó preocupada la ojiverde.

-El bueno de Dionisio no está loco de verdad. Es sólo que detesta su trabajo. Lo han… bueno, castigado, supongo que dirías tú, y no soporta tener que esperar un siglo más para que le permitan volver al Olimpo- explicó el centauro.

-Pero el castigo fue justo. Le dijeron que no tenía que tocarla, pero el muy idiota fue y desobedeció a su padre. Fue el precio equivalente- aporto mi conocimiento, para no hacerlo ver como si fuese un ángel.

Tras un silencio comprensivo, dejo que Quirón explique lo básico del campamento a las dos morenas. La muchacha de pelo rubio me miraba atentamente, tratando de desentrañar el misterio que me había vuelto para ella, a lo cual le doy un guiño con el ojo, haciéndola ruborizar y desviar la mirada.

 _-Bueno, ésa es la pregunta que todos queremos que nos respondan, verdad? Pero ahora deberíamos buscarte una litera en la cabaña once. Tienes nuevos amigos que conocer, mañana podremos seguir con más lecciones. Además, esta noche vamos a preparar junto a la hoguera bocadillos de galleta, chocolate y malvaviscos, y a mí me pierde el chocolate-_ vuelvo a enfocarme en la charla que el centauro estaba teniendo con la amante e hija de Poseidón.

Y entonces se levantó de su silla de ruedas.

-Qué alivio! Llevaba tanto tiempo ahí dentro que se me habían dormido las pezuñas. Bueno, venga, Percy Jackson. Vamos a conocer a los demás campistas- dijo, mientras era acompañado por la hija de Atenea.

* * *

Recorriendo nuevamente el lugar, pude ver que la mayoría de los campistas eran mayores Perse. E incluso sus amigos sátiros eran más grandes que Grover, todos trotando por allí con horribles camisetas naranjas del campamento mestizo que dañaban la vista. Creo que Mokona ha quedado ciega después de ver la de Annabeth.

Me volví para mirar la casa. Era mucho más grande de lo que me había parecido: cuatro plantas, color azul cielo con madera blanca, como un balneario a gran escala. Estaba examinando la veleta con forma de águila que había en el tejado cuando algo captó mi atención, una sombra en la ventana más alta del desván a dos aguas. Un lugar bastante extraño para guardar algo importante.

-Hace falta que tengan encerrada al oráculo allá arriba? Creo que el factor de que sea una momia, implica que no puede irse muy lejos que digamos- pregunto a Quirón, el cual me miró sorprendido.

-Cómo sabes lo que hay allí si es tu primera vez aquí? – me cuestionó la rubia.

-De la misma manera que sé quién es tu madre- le respondo llanamente.

-Eres insoportable! – gritó furiosa.

-Yo también creo que eres adorable- respondo socarronamente, avergonzándola.

-AGH! ME RINDO! – exclamó levando sus brazos al cielo, para diversión de todos los demás.

* * *

Luego de mostrarnos el bosque, donde me trajo recuerdo del bosque prohibido de Hogwarts, pasó a enseñarnos las cabinas en donde se hospedan los hijos de los dioses olímpicos.

Ubicadas en un semicírculo, pude ver que solo había doce cabinas, cuando deberían ser catorce en realidad. En el centro de la zona comunitaria había una gran hoguera rodeada de piedras. Aunque la tarde era cálida, el fuego ardía con fuerza.

En ella se encontraba la pequeña fisgona que me estaba viendo cuando estaba en la enfermería.

Era preciosa y perfectamente proporcionada, con ojos que eran demasiado inteligentes para una simple semidiosa, y la potencia que emanaba era embriagadora. Ella tiene un dulce y hermoso aspecto de una forma sin pretensiones, con una sonrisa honesta, ojos marrones cálidos, y el pelo negro que enmarcaba su cara en rizos. Llevaba, vestidos modestos de fricción y no usaba maquillaje. Parece que por lo general mantiene su cabello escondido bajo un manto de lino, aunque en este momento la capucha estaba abajo. Ella también tiene un delicioso aroma a humo de leña y malvaviscos tostados.

Alejándome de la excursión improvisada de el centauro, me acerco sigilosamente a la pequeña diosa.

-Si realmente querías verme, tan solo debías acercarte a mí. Pero ya estoy bien, de verdad. Gracias por preocuparte por mi! – le digo mientras sonrío suavemente haciéndole una onda con la mano.

La única respuesta de ella fue que se sonrojó masivamente y empezó a correr sin ver en dirección a la hoguera. Asustándome por su accionar, me decido a correr para alcanzarla, hasta tomar su mano.

-Cálmate un poquito, anda- le digo.

-Lo siento…- me responde en un susurro mientras me mira perdidamente con sus lindos ojos.

-Pero por qué has venido corriendo a la hoguera, puede que seas una diosa, pero eso no significa que no puedas lastimarte. Casi me matas de un susto Lady Hestia- le reclamo preocupado.

-El fuego de esta hoguera es muy pura para los tiempos que corren. Así que nunca me habría lastimado- me explica, tranquilizándome.

-Bien, pero no me des esos sustos, me oyes? –

-Si señor…-

-Harry Potter. Pero no se lo digas a nadie, para los demás soy Antares Black- le respondo dándole una sonrisa torcida.

-Por qué? Por qué me lo dices? –

-Debido a que eres una persona en quien puedo confiar, pequeña flama. Ahora quieres que te diga un secreto? - le digo sonriente.

-Qué secreto? – me preguntó con sus ojitos brillando de pura curiosidad.

-Soy un vendedor…en una tienda que otorga deseos a la gente- en un susurro le digo al oído, sonrojándose por la aproximación de los dos.

-Deseos? Tu fuiste el que le dio ese arco a Artemisa que la puso tan feliz? – me preguntó, lo cual me hizo sonreír por dentro al hecho de que a la cabeza de fósforo le haya gustado el arco.

-Sí, pero fue a cambio de algo. Algo que me dará dado el tiempo que transcurra. También sé que tú tienes un deseo, no es así? Quieres ver que toda tu familia sea unida y feliz como antiguamente lo fue no? – pregunto seriamente esta vez, pues veo las ansias en sus ojos.

-Sí, tienes razón, pero cuál será el precio que tenga que pagar? –

Dejando de mirarla por un momento, enfoco mi vista en las brasas de la hoguera, ella había dicho que el fuego en ellas era lo más puro en estos días. Sí, eso iba a servir perfectamente para el futuro.

Meto mi mano en el fuego, haciendo que Hestia abra sus ojos en el temor de mis actos, a que respondo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. El fuego no me quema, ya sea por mi dominio elemental o por el dominio de la diosa a mi lado.

-Este será tu pago, pero deberás esperar un tiempo, dado que los destinos han puesto en marcha algo grande. Pero al final veras que tu deseo será cumplido, no tienes que preocuparte- le hablo, mostrándole una brasa del tamaño de un puño cerrado.

-Es en serio? Se cumplirá mi deseo? –

-Ya te lo dije pequeña flama, con el tiempo tu deseo será cumplido. Creo que es hora de que me retire, por favor mándele saludos de mi parte a Zoe y a Artemisa- le digo con una sonrisa, dejándole un beso en su mejilla, lo que la hace nuevamente ruborizarse hasta el cuello.

-Gracias Harry- me responde, abrazándome repentinamente en su forma de unos veinte años.

-No hay nada que agradecer. Por una hermosa y amable señorita como tú, haría lo que fuese para verte feliz. Te lo mereces y nadie te lo negará nunca. Si un día te sientes sola en la hoguera, recuerda que tan solo debes desear desde lo más profundo de tu corazón y me encontrarás- digo, depositando un suave y casto beso en sus labios, el cual ella no rechazó, sino que se apoyó en mi para mantenerlo por unos momentos.

-Hasta la próxima Harry…- dijo por primera vez con una bella sonrisa en su cara.

-Hasta la próxima pequeña flama…- le respondo, retirándome en dirección a donde se encontraban las dos morenas.

* * *

En mi camino a encontrar la posición actual de Sally y su hija, vi a una jovencita que estaba completamente mojada, insultando furiosamente a los cuatro vientos.

A pesar de ser una niña, tiene un cuerpo más musculoso en comparación conmigo, haciéndola seguramente una de las mujeres combatiente más hábiles físicamente en el Campamento Mestizo. Ella es muy alta, con largas y delgadas piernas, sin una pista de grasa, solo puro musculo estilizado. Su rostro serio, con una nariz linda, una gruesa mandíbula de aspecto pesado, una larga barbilla, una boca ancha y pálida de labios de aspecto rugoso, y sus ojos marrones oscuros, completando así un aspecto de como si tuviese una mueca permanente. Su cabello castaño es largo, fino y sin brillo, que por lo que parece está metido en un pañuelo de camuflaje que se halla momentáneamente en su mano. Su mueca viciosa me indica fácilmente que es una hija de Ares. Una bastante linda si soy honesto.

-Te encuentras bien? – le pregunto en un tono plano, pero dándole una sonrisa tranquila, la cual ella no puede ver, pues está mirando el suelo fijamente.

-No ves que estoy completamente mojada por esa perra hij…- empezaba a despotricar hasta que alzó la vista y me miró, desde ese momento se sonrojó y empezó a balbucear incoherencias, para mi diversión.

-Parece que te has cruzado con la sirenita, no es así reina roja? – le digo, con una risita, tras encontrar otro parecido.

-Reina Roja? Sirenita? ...Espera, tu sabes quién es la maldita que me mojó! – exclamó, señalándome con un dedo.

-Pueda que sí, pueda que no. Depende de quién pregunte- respondo lúdicamente.

-Si no quieres que te meta la cabeza en un inodoro entonces respóndeme! – gritó mientras sus ojos tomaban un brillo rojizo.

-Así que fue eso lo que te pasó, no? Intentaste darle la bienvenida a Perse y el tiro te salió por la culata…ven aquí que te ayudaré con tu problema- indicándole que se acerque a mí.

-Y como har…- comenzaba a preguntarme, solo para que la interrumpa con un movimiento de mi mano, en donde me deshice con un hechizo en silencio el agua que tenía encima ella.

-Listo, tus ropas secas y sin arrugas, y tu pelo sin agua en él, dame ese pañuelo por favor- le pido con mi mano extendida en su dirección.

-S-sí, toma- dijo confundida.

Con el pañuelo en mis manos, procedo a observarlo, viendo que tan grande es y los detalles que tiene. Luego de unos segundos de apreciación, me decido por transfigurarlo por una pañoleta de color rojo sangre con dibujos de guerreros griegos luchando. Me muevo hasta quedar detrás de ella, en donde procedo sentarla en un tronco que había al lado nuestro. Tomo su pelo suavemente, deslizando mis dedos por su cuello para no dejar suelto ningún mechón. Doblo la pañoleta hasta que me quede una tira larga, la cual paso por su frente, atándola por su nuca, dejando caer libremente su cabello.

-Ahí está, ahora te ves más bella mi reina de corazones- le digo con una sonrisa ligera.

-Be-be-bella? Estás seguro que esos anteojos están bien recetados? – me miraba como si estuviese loco.

-Si señorita La Rue, mis anteojos están bien recetados, y creo que eres realmente una muchacha hermosa. Puede que le patees el trasero a tres cuartos de la gente de este lugar, pero eres realmente hermosa, nunca lo dudes- respondo, en lo cual ella me regala una linda sonrisa avergonzada.

-Cómo sabes mi nombre? – preguntó ella.

-Secreto comercial- digo con un tono burlón, ganándome un puchero de su parte por la vaga respuesta que le di.

-No es justo, tu sabes quién soy, pero yo de ti no sé nada- refunfuñaba tiernamente, a pesar de su aspecto rudo, era muy amable.

-Creo que es justo que te diga mi nombre. Soy Antares Black, y soy un brujo- le respondo, sin darle mi nombre real, quizás, quien sabe, dentro de un tiempo le diga quién soy.

-Eres un hijo de Hécate? – me miraba detenidamente, sonrojándose por momentos.

-No, no lo soy. Es más no un semidiós, pero tampoco soy dios o un legado o un mero mortal. La verdad es que es complicado. Pero con el tiempo quizás pueda decírtelo todo- digo, guiñándole un ojo, poniéndola roja con mis travesuras.

Escuchando el sonido de un cuerno, oigo un rugido proveniente de la chica delante de mí.

-Eso debe indicar que es hora de comer, no? Lo digo por tu reacción- pregunto sonriendo para su vergüenza.

Ella tan solo asintió con su cabeza, avergonzada por lo sucedido. Lo cual me molestó un poco la falta de estima que se tenía ella misma en distintos ámbitos.

-Oye…no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, no te hace menos linda un simple sonido. Así que venga, indícame donde queda el comedor, pues me estoy muriendo de hambre! – le digo con una sonrisa honesta, ofreciéndole el brazo para que ella lo tome y me lleve a donde la comida se hallaba.

* * *

Entré al pabellón acompañado de la hija de Ares en mi brazo, las antorchas ardían alrededor de las columnas de mármol. Una hoguera central refulgía en un brasero de bronce del tamaño de una bañera. Cada cabaña tenía su propia mesa, cubierta con un mantel blanco rematado en morado.

Me di cuenta que las mesas pertenecientes a Zeus, Hera, Poseidón y Artemisa, se encuentran vacías. Me pregunto qué dirían si me sentase en cualquiera de ellas. La verdad sería muy gracioso ver sus caras. Pero por el momento me decido que no lo haré.

También advierto que la mesa de la cabina de Hermes, está prácticamente sobrepoblada. A tal punto que Perse, que se encuentra sentada allí, está sentada en el aire por falta de asientos. Lo cual me hace reír atrayendo la atención de Clarisse La Rue, a quien le enseño el motivo de mi risa, solo para unirse a mi diversión.

Vi a Grover sentado a la mesa 12 con el señor D, unos cuantos sátiros y una pareja de chicos rubios regordetes clavados al señor D. Quirón estaba de pie a un lado, la mesa de picnic era demasiado pequeña para un centauro. Y Sally también estaba allí, pues era demasiada adulta para sentarse en una mesa llena de niños hormonados. Cosa que no le gustaría nada a Poseidón e incluso me atrevo decir a Apolo.

Annabeth Chase se hallaba en la mesa 6 con un puñado de jóvenes de aspecto atlético y serio, todos con sus ojos grises y el pelo rubio color miel. Lo que me da la impresión de que, a su madre, no solo se fija en lo intelectual, sino que también se fija demasiado en los rubios.

Clarisse se fue a sentar detrás de mí, en la mesa de Ares. Al parecer había superado el remojón, porque estaba riendo y eructando con todos sus amigos. Solo para detenerse abruptamente cuando se percató de que la estaba viendo, agachando rápidamente su cabeza para ocultar sus mejillas ruborizadas.

De repente, Quirón pateó el suelo de mármol blanco del pabellón y toda la gente hizo silencio inmediatamente. El centauro levantó su copa y brindó:

-Por los dioses! -exclamó, solo para que los demás repitan su accionar.

Dirigiéndome a la mesa donde se hallaba el dios, me senté al costado de Sally, sorprendiendo a los sátiros que estaban allí.

-Dionisio, puedo preguntarte por qué no dejas que tu tía se siente aquí contigo y disfrute de la comida? – largo mi pregunta, viendo como los ojos del dios del vino se abren grandes.

-A qué te refieres? Soy el único dios estancado aquí- me respondió.

-Estás seguro de eso? Mira atentamente por la ventana que hay detrás de ti a la hoguera entre las cabinas, y dime que ves…- le digo, haciendo que rápidamente se levante seguido de Quirón y dirigiéndose a la ventana.

-No-no-no puede ser, como es posible que no nos hayamos dado cuenta? – dijo entre asombrado y temeroso.

-Pensé que solo yo estaba acá en este campamento…- el dios habló.

-Bueno, qué esperas? Una invitación? O qué tu padre te lo ordene? Mueve tu trasero, tráela aquí e invítala a comer! – le ordeno furioso, al ver como trataba a la persona que le dio su lugar en el consejo olímpico.

El dios salió corriendo inmediatamente fuera del pabellón, siendo observado por todos los campistas, los cuales habían estado escuchando atentamente toda la diatriba.

Después de un minuto, vimos como dos personas entraban al comedor y venían a sentarse en la mesa en que me hallaba. Uno era el dios al cual le grité, y la segunda persona era Hestia, que se acercaba en su forma de niña de alrededor de ocho años. La cual me miraba con los ojos llorosos y una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Lo ves? Te dije que de a poco las cosas iban a cambiar, te iba a dar de nuevo lo que tanto querías. Una familia unida, tan solo debes ir paso a paso, como una receta- levantándome de mi asiento y agachándome a su altura, solo para ser agarrado en un férreo abrazo por parte de la diosa, que derramaba lágrimas de felicidad en mi pecho.

-Gracias, muchas gracias- tan solo podía oír que decía entre sus sollozos.

-Creo que es momento de que la presentes a los demás, pues por lo que veo, no tienen ni la más remota idea de lo que está sucediendo- le digo al centauro, separando lentamente a Hestia de mi pecho y sacando las lágrimas de sus mejillas con los pulgares.

Quirón atinó a asentir con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia delante de todas las mesas.

-Bien campistas, antes de que hagan sus ofrendas a los dioses, quiero presentarles a alguien. Aquí con nosotros a partir de ahora en adelante, estará Lady Hestia. Ella es la diosa griega virgen del hogar, la hoguera, el recto ordenamiento de la vida doméstica y familiar. Por favor denle la bienvenida que se merece- dijo con un tono autoritario, el cual fue respondido con una reverencia multitudinaria por parte de los semidioses, sátiros, ninfas, y demás seres que vivían allí.

Repentinamente todo el mundo se levantó y empezaron a llevar sus platos al fuego en el centro del pabellón. Estaban por quemar sus ofrendas a los dioses, a lo cual tan solo me dispuse a esperar a que terminasen para poder acercarme.

Cuando llegó mi turno, eché suficiente comida mientras pensaba _'Para todos los dioses, tanto olímpicos, como menores'._ Y por último hice una ofrenda para Artemisa y otra para Hestia. La cual me miró con una sonrisa brillante en su cara, mientras disfrutaba la comida y platicaba con Sally sobre la niñez de Perse.

* * *

Conforme pasaban los días, y cansado de usar la misma ropa después de bañarme, decidí transfigurar unas remeras del campamento en un cómodo kimono para mí, y una camisa y pantalones para Sally.

Ignorando las miradas de los campistas por mi vestimenta, y las acosadoras de las hijas de Afrodita, me dirigí a ver lo que iba a ser un juego de captura la bandera, junto a Hestia, Sally, Mokona, Quirón, Dionisio y los sátiros.

-Que llevas puesto? – preguntó Grover, haciendo que los demás me miren.

-Un kimono. Puede que parezca femenino, pero me gustan y son bastante cómodos. Además, ni, aunque me estén torturando me pondría una de esas camisetas. Como si a esos semidioses no le bastasen con sus aromas, con las remeras los hacen blancos móviles- explico, sentándome a la derecha de Hestia.

Al cabo de un rato el juego había terminado gracias a un niño rubio hijo de Hermes, solo para ser inmediatamente interrumpido por el sonido gutural que se escuchaba detrás de donde esta Perséfone. Parándome rápidamente, me aparecí detrás de ella al mismo tiempo que el Hellhound estaba por atacarla. Lanzando un Diffindo con buena precisión, separé en dos todo su cuerpo, deshaciéndolo en el polvo dorado característico de los monstruos.

Viendo que los demás se acercaban presurosamente hacia donde estábamos, dirigí la palabra a los encargados del campamento.

Quirón trotó hasta mí, con un arco en la mano y el rostro sombrío.

- _Di immortales!_ Eso era un perro del infierno de los Campos de Castigo. No están… se supone que no…- exclamó Annabeth.

-Alguien del campamento lo ha invocado Quirón. Alguien que por un motivo no quiere que Perse viva, ya que, si eso sucediese, desencadenaría hechos bastante catastróficos- digo seriamente, viendo de reojo al niño rubio que había hecho ganar al equipo de Perse.

-Perse! Estás herida! – oí gritar a Sally, mientras verificaba las heridas que su hija había recibido durante el juego.

-Creo que es hora de que esto termine. Perse, por favor, métete al agua y terminemos con el juego de adivinar en la oscuridad- le pido, mientras le señalo el arroyo que estaba a unos metros de nosotros.

Lentamente, pude ver como el agua serpenteaba por su cuerpo, curando cada herida que tenía. Solo para que la gente a mi alrededor empiece a quedarse boquiabierto. Pues encima de ella había un holograma brillante de un tridente, y una imagen tenue de una lira. Que al igual que su madre había una lira sobre su cabeza.

Todos los niños empezaron a arrodillarse, sin excepción. Para que Quirón se enderece y proclame para todos:

-Salve, Perséfone Jackson, hija de Poseidón, legado de Apolo-

* * *

Al otro día, el ambiente en el campamento se había puesto un tanto tenso. Lo cual me estaba irritando. Me recordaba a cuando estaba en el segundo o el cuarto año de Hogwarts. Todos mirando sospechosamente, mascullando entre dientes, ideando maldades.

Poniendo mi mano en la espalda de la ojiverde, logro que se tranquilice, haciendo que me abrace buscando un poco de tranquilidad, pues al parecer su padrastro había puesto una nota en el periódico diciendo que ella era una niña con problemas de violencia y que había sido expulsada de diversas escuelas.

Una parte de mi quería ir a donde se encontraba ese bastardo, maldecirlo con unos cuantos Crucios, y luego ponerle un moño y dejarlo en medio del campamento de Artemisa para que ella haga lo que quiera con él.

La otra parte, tan solo quería quedarse eternamente así, abrazando contra mi pecho a la preciosa hija del mar, acariciando sus cabellos lacios y negros, inhalando su fragancia salada como el mar.

-Ven Perse, te enseñaré como manejar correctamente el arma que te di para que cuando recibas la misión no te suceda nada- le digo, tomándola de la mano y llevándomela hacia la arena para entrenar.

-Misión? – me preguntó confundida.

-Algo ha sucedido en el olimpo. Sé que has tenido un sueño bastante extraño donde se peleaban unos animales. Al parecer alguien ha tomado los símbolos de poder de Zeus y Hades. Y ellos han culpado a tu padre y a ti, es por eso que te mandarán a una búsqueda a contrarreloj- le explico lo más detalladamente posible, para que no se pierda en los tecnicismos.

Mientras entrenábamos una tormenta empezó a caer, en un lugar donde se supone que la barrera que la rodea protege contra todo cambio climático. Pude ver las caras de asombro de los demás campistas, el miedo en sus miradas, y el estado frenético al cual estaban entrando al no saber cómo reaccionar frente a esto.

-Ven sirenita, creo que has aprendido lo suficiente para tu primera misión. Ven, averigua bien cuál es tu búsqueda- le digo, llevándola a donde se encontraban Quirón y Dionisio.

Viendo que Sally se encontraba a un lado, sentada sola, me dirijo a hacerle compañía.

-Tu hija estará bien Sally. Ella es más fuerte de lo que piensas, terca, pero fuerte- digo, haciéndola reír por mi acotación.

-Crees que volverá bien? No quiero que algo malo le pase, es mi única hija…lo que me mantiene viva- decía con un tono realmente preocupada.

-Sí, ella volverá perfectamente bien. Yo la estaré cuidando desde las sombras. Nada le pasará a la sirenita- dije dándole la seguridad que ella buscaba.

Viendo como Perse estaba confirmando quienes iban a ser sus compañeros de viaje, no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa nostálgica. Recordando a mis años de adolescencia, cuando cada año algo buscaba matarme y me salvaba luego de una gran aventura.

Si, ellos no tendrían que pasar por todos los problemas que yo tuve. Aunque sea muy sutil, los ayudaré en lo que necesiten.

* * *

 **Terminó el capitulo número 9, espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho.**

 **Dejenme por favor sus opiniones y criticas para asi mejorar con el tiempo y ustedes disfruten mejor de la lectura.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de mi historia.**

 **Quiero agradecerles a todos los que pasan por mi historia y la leen. Ustedes hacen que siga escribiendo**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, eso es trabajo de Rowling, Riordan y Clamp.**

* * *

Capítulo 10: Sucesos

El atardecer en el campamento mestizo era distinto a lo habitual. El color pardo en el cielo, las hojas con gotas pequeñas en ellas, el sol ocultándose detrás de las nubes, la humedad en el aire después de la lluvia provocada por el enojo de Zeus. Podía ver desde mi lugar en Casa Grande como los campistas estaban temerosos ante lo acontecido, Sally preocupada por el estado de su hija que hace unas horas salió en su misión. Dionisio y Hestia se habían retirado momentáneamente al Olimpo para debatir en el consejo y atender la hoguera principal. Quirón estaba vigilando estrechamente los movimientos de cada habitante de este lugar.

* * *

Una chica asiática alta, hermosa y glamorosa con cabello oscuro en tirabuzones, cálidos ojos marrones, un montón de joyas y maquillaje perfecto. También llevaba puesto una cantidad excesiva de delineador rosa. Podía sentir el olor a nuez moscada y pino, comparándola con el olor de la "Navidad".

La verdad es que era una vista un tanto pintoresca la que se hallaba delante mío. Una hermosa joven, si no fuese por el hecho de estar prácticamente disfrazada como un payaso.

El sonido monótono del reloj de la habitación nos hace compañía durante este breve silencio.

Tic.

Tac.

Tic.

Tac.

El vapor de las dos tazas de té que se encuentran depositadas en la mesa entre nosotros. El vapor que en este momento está dispersándose lentamente en el aire. El calor irradiando desde las tazas de porcelana. Generando un aura cálida a su alrededor.

El acompasado movimiento del péndulo continúa rompiendo la paz del silencio que nos rodea por este instante.

Tic.

Tac.

Tic.

Tac.

La mirada gacha de la joven, negándose a mirarme a los ojos, lo cual me causa una sonrisa tétrica. Puedo sentir que Sally ha llegado y está parada detrás mío, apoyándose en la pared, esperando a que algo suceda.

La muchacha levanta la cabeza, y nuestras miradas se cruzan, sus ojos marrones enfrentándose a mis ojos verdes. Mirándome fijamente, puedo ver fácilmente sin la necesidad de meterme en su mente que es una persona tirana, arrogante, superficial, narcisista, grosera y desagradable. Siempre llama a la gente cariño, o querido, pero nunca lo dice en serio. Pero a la vez, todo eso es una fachada para ocultar su verdadero yo.

Veo que empieza a mover lentamente su mano derecha, acercándose muy despacio a donde su taza se encuentra.

-Será mejor que no hagas lo que estás pensando- digo en un suave susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que las personas dentro de esta habitación me escuchen.

Vacila, su predisposición falla, retrocede en sus actos. Veo la duda en sus ojos. Ella se da cuenta que no soy como los demás con los que ella a interactuado anteriormente.

-O quizás… sería mejor que lo hicieras, señorita Tanaka. Sea lo que sea lo que pienses hacer, hazlo, a ver qué sucede- vuelvo a hablar, poniendo sus movimientos en jaque, haciéndola dudar.

Disfrute la incertidumbre en su cara. Me apoyo en la mesa con una mano en mi cara, y espero a que me responda.

* * *

Escena retrospectiva

Caminaba junto a Sally por el campamento, apreciando la vista que nos regalaba la naturaleza del lugar. Los niños riendo, corriendo, jugando, entrenando, iluminaban con felicidad el lugar.

En mis manos tenía unos anteojos sin aumento, de marco plástico rectangular y color rojo. La pelinegra miraba curiosamente a mi posesión, preguntándose por qué andaba con algo como eso.

-Antares…por qué llevas unas gafas tan cutres? – me preguntó moviendo su cabeza inocentemente.

No respondo. Tan solo atino a sonreírle mientras las hacia girar en mi dedo.

Pasamos durante el recorrido por la pared de lava, en donde unos jóvenes estaban practicando, aumentando así su resistencia, agilidad y reflejos. Entre todos esos niños pudimos ver a una muchacha de rasgos japoneses, con la mirada en la nada, viendo como las paredes chorreaban lava y arrojaban algunas piedras en su trayectoria. Ella ni siquiera se movía para entrenar.

En el momento en que un chorro de lava se mueve longitudinalmente, vemos como mueve su cuerpo, estirando sus brazos a propósito.

Aprecio la vista de sus actos, mientras que Sally corre en su dirección para ayudarla y llevarla a la bahía médica para que la curen. Yo tan solo las sigo desde una distancia determinada.

Luego de unos minutos, vemos como uno de los hijos de Apolo se retira de la bahía, diciéndole a Sally que la muchacha se encontraba bien que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Que tan solo se había ganado unas ligeras quemaduras en sus brazos, pero que en unos días no tendría ni una marca de lo sucedido.

-Ya lo he vuelto a hacer…- la escucho susurrar desde mi lugar.

Sally, preocupada aún por el estado de la nueva paciente, decidí golpear la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar.

-Adelante- es la única respuesta que recibe.

Le hago una seña, diciéndole que entre ella sola mientras yo la espero afuera. A lo cual asiente y se adentra al lugar con unas flores que había pedido a la cabina de Deméter para regalarle a la joven.

-Esto…me llamo Sally- la oigo presentarse, lo cual me hace sonreír un poco ante su modo de hacer acto de presencia.

-Fue usted quien me saco de la pared de lava y me trajo hasta aquí? – la joven responde, empezando a sentarse en su camilla.

-No deberías hacer eso! – escucho exclamar a la joven madre.

-No es nada. Solo unas pequeñas quemaduras-

-Eso es porque te cayó un poco de lava en ese juego, pero si hubiese sido una piedra, podría haber sido mucho peor-

Puedo ver desde mi posición que la mirada de la muchacha se había endurecido, una máscara se había levantado y estaba ocultando sus emociones.

-Yo…te he traído esto- dice Sally mostrándole el ramillete de flores y entregándoselo.

Lo próximo que sucede, es que la joven agarra el ramo y lo tira a la cara de Sally. Indicándole que se retire inmediatamente.

Caminando de regreso al resto del recorrido del campamento, escucho pacientemente por su boca lo sucedido en ese lugar.

-Ya veo. Eso explica porque saliste con el ánimo por el piso. Tuvo que ser grave, no? – le digo, mientras exhalaba el humo de mi kisuru que había encendido hace unos momentos.

-Que lo digas tú da mucho miedo, Antares- responde lo cual me provoca una risa suave.

La veo fruncir el ceño.

-Y con esa risilla da aún más-

-Entonces, qué tal te fue? – le cuestiono.

-Eh? – estoy empezando a creer que esa respuesta es hereditaria pues Perse me responde igual.

-Estuviste frente a ella en la bahía médica, verdad? –

-Estas preocupada por ella, Antares? -

-Pero si has sido tú quien ha sacado el tema diciendo que la viste arrojarse en la trayectoria de la lava- le replico con un tono burlón.

-Bueno…a lo mejor fue golpeada por alguien por detrás sin querer- me dice en un tono dudoso.

-Pero en realidad no crees que fuera eso, no? – le vuelo a preguntar, acercando mi cara hacia la de ella.

Lo suficientemente cerca para percibir un aroma característico.

-Hueles a flores frescas- digo en su oído, haciendo que retroceda sorprendida.

-Es que, yo…le llevé las flores, aunque…la joven las tiró al suelo- dijo triste por lo sucedido.

-Vaya, vaya! No será que dijiste algo inapropiado? - le pregunto socarronamente.

-Te he dicho la verdad, las tiró al suelo así por las buenas! – me gritó furiosa por mi broma.

-Y por qué? – le cuestiono nuevamente, expulsando un poco más de humo de mi pipa.

-Pues no me pareció que tuviera ninguna razón…simplemente tiró las flores al suelo y punto. Pero después se disculpó y todo. Me dijo que sabía que no debería haberlo hecho. Por lo que me di cuenta, siempre hace cosas como esa. Es como si siempre hiciera lo que no debe hacer. Por ejemplo, si tuviera un botón que dijese "no pulsar", ella lo pulsaría sin pensárselo dos veces-

-Y ahora por qué ha sido? – le pregunto, admirando su capacidad de atención de lo que la rodea.

-Me dio la impresión de que estaba muy agobia con toda la gente que la rodeaba. Puedo asegurar que no es que ella esté buscando arruinar su propia vida. Pero…no puedo evitar pensar que se la complica por su propia voluntad. Hay algún ser mitológico que obligue a una persona a hacer esas cosas? – me preguntó preocupada.

-Lo hay-

-Lo sabía! – la escucho gritar, preocupándose por su hija.

-Sin embargo, aunque se tratara de eso…-

-Antares…-

-Dime, Sally…-

-Si? –

-Eres capaz de entender por qué alguien rechaza toda su felicidad…de esa manera? –

-Que? – me preguntó perdida.

-Por ejemplo, entenderías que…alguien que ganase trescientos mil dólares en la lotería rehusara reclamar su premio? –

-No…eso no tendría sentido. Siempre me estás diciendo eso del intercambio y el precio equivalente- me decía mientras negaba con su mano.

-Eso es. En otras palabras…si reclamases tu premio, recibirías felicidad, Sally- le empiezo a explicar.

-Felicidad? –

-Por lo tanto, tú no puedes entender sus sentimientos- le digo liberando un poco de humo mientras fumo.

-Te refieres a la muchacha? –

-Dile que mañana me encuentre en Casa Grande- es lo único que le respondo, antes de desviarme en el recorrido.

Fin Flashback

* * *

-Sea lo que sea que pienses hacer, hazlo, a ver qué sucede- le digo a la joven asiática frente a mí.

-Di-disculpe…A qué se refiere? – me preguntó temerosa.

-Ibas a tirarme ese té en la cara- digo con una sonrisa cómplice.

Puedo escuchar claramente un suspiro de asombro por parte de Sally, y a Tanaka abrir grandes sus ojos por lo que dije.

-Soy un brujo, un brujo que concede deseos. El hecho de que estés frente a mi significa que debes tener uno. Dime, cuál es tu deseo? – pregunto sonriendo como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

Sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente, pesando diligentemente en su conciencia lo que le había dicho.

-Puedo pedir…cualquier cosa? – me preguntó dubitativamente.

-Cualquiera que puedas desear- respondo.

El silencio hizo acto de presencia nuevamente, puedo oír las respiraciones pausadas de las dos mujeres que se encuentran en la habitación. El tic-tac monótono del péndulo del reloj.

-Quiero…controlarme- me pide la muchacha.

-Controlar el qué? – le cuestiono con una sonrisa plasmada en mi cara.

-La necesidad de hacer cosas que sé que no debería hacer- me dice suavemente, bajando la cabeza, mirando su regazo.

-Una pregunta…qué harías si ganaras…trescientos mil dólares en la lotería? – le pregunto.

-Que qué haría? –

-Irías a recogerlos? –

-Creo…que no lo haría- me contestó la joven.

-En serio? –

-La verdad es que…siempre he sido así. Aunque sea obvio cual es el camino correcto, siempre acabo eligiendo el contrario inconscientemente. Y todo me sale mal siempre, como es de suponer. Entiende lo que quiero decir? Seguro que alguna vez le ha pasado lo mismo, verdad? –

-No, yo nunca podría entenderlo. Después de todo, son tus sentimientos. Sean cuales sean, te pertenecen a ti y nunca serán iguales a los de otro, aunque concuerden. Los sientes a pesar de lo negativos que puedan ser. Lo que debe hacerse y lo que no varía de una persona a otra. El significado de la felicidad también es diferente. Así que…estás segura de querer eliminar esos sentimientos? – le pregunto finalmente, recostándome en mi silla, observando cada minúsculo movimiento que genera la cara de la muchacha frente a mí.

-Cla-claro que lo estoy! Lo que hago es muy raro. Siempre estoy causándoles problemas a los demás. Y esta lesión… - dijo triste desviando su mirada de mis ojos.

-Eso no es del todo cierto- le digo.

Uh? -

-Puede que creas que le causas problemas a todo el mundo, pero me parece que la persona a la que más problemas ocasionas…es a ti misma, sin duda- respondo tranquilamente.

-A-a mí? –

-Para la mayoría, la felicidad es una especie de trato que se hacen a sí mismos…Como una promesa. En pocas palabras, la felicidad es la recompensa a un esfuerzo. Pero, aunque tú también te esfuerzas, después tomas decisiones equivocadas para no recibir esa felicidad como premio. Eso viola el pacto que haces contigo misma. Siempre debes pagar y cobrar, aunque la que dé y reciba seas tú misma. Si ganas la lotería, debes reclamar el premio. Ese es tu pago equivalente. De igual manera que si debes dinero, debes pagarlo, si ganas trescientos mil, debes aceptarlos. Ni más, ni menos, porque si no el equilibrio se rompería- le explico en palabras simples.

El silencio abrumador nos envuelve. El vapor de las tazas es casi inexistente en este momento. El sonido del péndulo suena en su ritmo eterno.

Tic.

Tac.

Tic.

Tac.

Saco de dentro de mi kimono las gafas de plástico rojas, y las dejo en medio de la mesa.

-Ah! Esas son…- escucho decir a Sally a mis espaldas.

-Y esto…? – mira curiosamente Tanaka los anteojos.

-Son unas gafas especiales- digo suavemente.

-EH!? – exclama la amante de Poseidón sorprendida.

-Si te las pones, ellas harán que tomes las decisiones correctas y te alejarán del camino equivocado- le digo a la chica de rasgos asiáticos.

-E-en serio? – me pregunta dudosamente.

-Te las doy- respondo simplemente.

-Pero…no he traído dinero- me dice.

-No importa- le digo, empujando los anteojos en su dirección.

-Pero…-dudaba nuevamente la joven.

-Pero, el precio…- escucho susurrar en mi oído a Sally.

-Lo que hagas con ellas es cosa tuya. Puedes quedártelas o puedes tirarlas- le digo a la chica sonriendo.

La veo observar fijamente al objeto delante de ella, hasta que las toma.

* * *

-A qué ha venido eso? – me cuestiona Sally, que se encuentra sentada ahora en la silla que fue ocupada anteriormente por la jovencita.

-El qué? – le pregunto.

-Son realmente especiales esas gafas? –

-Para nada. Son unas simples gafas compradas en una tienda de chucherías. Tú me viste jugar descuidadamente con ellas, no sé por qué me lo preguntas- le respondo sonriendo lúdicamente.

-Entonces por qué le dijiste que lo eran? Y se las diste sin pedir nada a cambio, Antares…- me preguntó preocupada la pelinegra.

-Ya ha pagado-

-Eh!? Cómo puede ser? – chilla sorprendida.

-Sigamos con la historia que te conté anteriormente. Dime, Sally…Si un día, de camino a tu tienda donde trabajas, alguien te para, Sally, y te dice: "Podría regalarte un millón de dólares?", que harías? – le pregunto.

-Paso! Seguro que hay alguna trampa- me responde rápidamente.

-Por qué? –

-Porque lo más seguro es que quiera engañarme o algo! – me dice gritando.

-Así que acabas de confirmar mi teoría-

-Qué teoría?! – me pregunta fastidiada.

-Así es como piensan las personas que se rehúsan a ser felices. En ningún momento he dicho que esa persona tuviera malas intenciones- le explico.

-Es natural! Un millón no es una cantidad como para ir regalándola por la cara- me dice.

-Cuál es tu razón para no aceptar el dinero? –

-Pues que me preocuparía lo que ocurriese después-

-Exacto. Desconfías porque inconscientemente sabes que para recibir esa felicidad antes o después tendrás que pagarla. Algunos dicen que la vida es un péndulo que oscila en función de un eje o punto cero. A veces hay más cosas buenas que malas. Y viceversa, a veces hay más cosas malas que buenas- le digo.

-Entiendo…-

-Sin embargo, este punto de vista es incorrecto- le comento, haciendo que su cara tome una faceta de incredulidad.

-Entonces cómo es? –

-Para experimentar una cantidad concreta de felicidad, debes experimentar la misma cantidad de tristeza como pago. Por eso dicen que hay que aguantar lo malo para poder disfrutar lo bueno. Cuando se dice que tras una mala racha hay una buena no es por simple optimismo. En otras palabras, si quieres ver la cima de una colina para ver el paisaje desde lo más alto, tendrás que pasar primero por un valle igual de profundo. Si no fuera así, no sería justo. Por el contrario, si estás destinada a descender por un camino de tristeza para salir de él deberás realizar un esfuerzo equivalente a esa tristeza-

-Pe-pero…Ese no sería el caso de la muchacha, no? Tan difícil es que…ella tenga algo de felicidad? – me preguntó con honesta preocupación.

-Lo has entendido mal, Sally. En su caso, eso rompería el equilibrio- le digo.

-Equilibrio? –

-El deseo de romper las reglas e ir en contra de lo considerado correcto es algo presente en la humanidad desde tiempos remotos y que la ha hecho avanzar. Pero, aunque te parezca su caso, su situación es diferente. La felicidad no es siempre algo bueno, te esfuerces o no por conseguirla. Si te esfuerzas, serás recompensada con ella. Pero si quieres seguir recibiéndola, tendrás que seguir pagándola. Lo que ella está haciendo es huir. No está huyendo de la felicidad, sino de las responsabilidades que acarrea aceptarla. Ella mismo lo dijo, no está intentando arruinarse su propia vida. Sus acciones están fríamente calculadas- explico.

-Entonces, cuando se tiró hacia la lava, estaba huyendo de sus responsabilidades? Cómo podría hacer algo así a propósito? – preguntó iracunda.

-Fíjate que se tiró justo cuando pasaba un chorro fino que tocaría solamente sus brazos y solo tuvo ligeras quemaduras ahí, no fue nada grave-

-Bu-bueno…-

-Ella eligió hacerlo en el momento preciso. Pero, por ejemplo, tirarse directamente a toda la lava de la pared es algo que nunca haría. Gracias a su acción pudo escapar de la mirada hambrienta de los niños que había allí. Consiguió escapar de una situación que le causaba mucho estrés…además de la atención indeseada y las responsabilidades que ello le acarrearía-

-Pero, por qué hizo aquello con las flores que le llevé? – me preguntó perdida en mi explicación.

-Una buena samaritana que la ha llevado a la bahía médica para ayudar a una desconocida. No tenía ninguna razón para estar enfadada con ella por ir a visitarla. Cuando iba a tirarme el té que había en la mesa, supuse lo que ella estaba pensando y la detuve rápidamente. Igual que ella, lo calculé minuciosamente para dirigirlo todo a una dirección favorable para mí. Lo has entendido? – le cuestiono, esperando su respuesta.

-Como ha sido capaz…-

-Si hubiera realmente un botón que debiera pulsar, ella nunca lo accionaría…-

-Y si ella se pone esas gafas? Será capaz de tomar decisiones correctas? –

-Te lo has creído? Ya te lo dije Sally, son solo unas gafas falsas- le respondo sonriente.

-Pero, entonces…! –

-Se ha puesto de moda llevar gafas que parezcan graduadas como las mías. Ahora la gente no solo las usa por necesidad. Todos quieren tener un marco de referencia constante-

-Supongo que tienes razón- me dice.

-Ella siempre ha sabido intuitivamente…cual era el camino correcto, y por eso era capaz de no tomarlo. Yo solo he cambiado un poco su punto de vista. Ahora verá las cosas más claras porque lo hará desde un prisma diferente. De esta manera, si continúa viéndolas bajo ese mismo prisma durante un tiempo, podrá controlarse y su deseo se hará realidad-

-Pero entonces…cuál es el precio que ha pagado? –

-La opción de huir- respondo seria y tétricamente, con una sonrisa extraña adornando mi cara.

Puedo ver la cara de sorpresa de Sally por mi revelación. Y debo decir que la entiendo. O quizás no lo hago.

-A partir de ahora, cuando pueda obtener felicidad, tenga la presión que tenga…Ya no podrá seguir huyendo. Me pregunto si será capaz de aguantar todas las situaciones de estrés y presión que ha estado evitando hasta ahora…-

-Entonces, lo de Tanaka es psicológico, y no tiene nada que ver con ningún ser mitológico? –

-Exactamente-

El silencio vuelve a abordar la habitación, el monótono compás del péndulo acompañado por su característico sonido.

Tic.

Tac.

Tic.

Tac.

* * *

Unas horas habían pasado desde mi conversación con Sally. Sé que para ella es un tanto confuso mi punto de vista, pero al finalizar la tarea que se le encomendó a Perse, ella entenderá perfectamente mi filosofía. Ella empezará a tener su racha de felicidad, al igual que su hija.

Pensando en ella, me doy cuenta de que parte de mi ser está reaccionando de la misma manera que lo hace con las demás mujeres que he conocido.

La búsqueda en la que la han enviado abrirá un nuevo mundo para ella. Un mundo donde lo que su madre siempre le contaba de pequeña es realidad. Donde monstruos y seres divinos conviven el día a día. Madurará con el tiempo, el recorrido será largo. Pero yo la guiaré desde atrás, para que no se pierda, para que llegue a ser esa gran mujer que está destinada a ser. No será nada fácil, pero me encargaré de que lo logre. No pasará por lo que yo tuve que pasar.

La hija de la diosa de la sabiduría también atrajo inconscientemente mi atención. No es algo que haga a propósito. Es inevitable. Su pelo rubio, moviéndose libremente con la brisa del viento. Sus ojos grises, siempre atentos a cada movimiento que hago delante de ella. Esperando pacientemente para saltarme encima como lo haría una pantera a su presa. En ellos puedo ver sus ansias de conocer lo que el mundo exterior esconde. También puedo ver su sueño de convertirse en una gran arquitecta. Parte de mi quiere que ella también sea feliz, que su sueño se haga realidad. Pero otra parte quiere seguir bromeando con ella, distraerla de las miserias que se esconden en cada recoveco del afuera. Protegerla de aquellas que nunca la comprenderían y tan solo se burlarían de ella.

Perdido en mis pensamientos, diviso un fulgor delante mío. No me pongo en guardia, pues se perfectamente quien es el sujeto que esta por aparecer delante de mí. Un hombre de mediana edad con una figura atlética, delgada y en forma, con el cabello negro rizado, ojos azules, características élficas, y una sonrisa maliciosa. Lleva una vestimenta similar a la de un cartero con un sombrero de explorador, alas que brotan de sus zapatos y sombrero. Lleva un teléfono celular que se convierte en un caduceo.

-Buenas tardes Hermes, veo que mi querida sirenita te ha encargado una encomienda para mí- le digo sonriente, descolocándolo momentáneamente por mi reacción.

-Así que tú eres Antares Black…debes saber el revuelo que has causado últimamente en el consejo con tu aparición. Nunca en mi vida vi a Dionisio actuar tan diligentemente en el consejo, ni siquiera se ha quejado de su vino. Tía Hestia estaba muy feliz cuando nos dijo tu nombre, y Artemisa inmediatamente empezó a preguntarle sobre ti- me dijo el dios con una sonrisa burlona.

-Vaya…me alegro de haber dejado una buena impresión, y sobre todo haberle enseñado una lección de moral a tu hermanito- le devuelvo la sonrisa de manera lúdica, como si estuviésemos bromeando como viejos conocidos.

-Después de escuchar lo que le hiciste a D, casi todo el consejo quería llevarte inmediatamente para darte regalos. Realmente estaba esperando poder ver con mis propios ojos que clase de persona eras, pero parece que no tuve que esperar mucho. Esa linda hija de Tío P te envío esto con una nota incluida- dijo alegremente, haciéndome gruñir inconscientemente cuando aduló a Perse.

Tomando la nota primero, procedí a leerla, viendo la letra de trazo suave y cursiva. Pude darme cuenta que la había escrito después de haber pasado por algún inconveniente pues había algunas gotas de sudor en el papel.

 _Antares Negro_

 _Casa Grande_

 _Campamento Mestizo_

 _Long Island, Nueva York_

 ** _Sentí algo dentro de mí, que decía que esto iba a ser pago suficiente por lo que me diste, espero verte en unos días Sombrerero, con cariño, Perséfone Jackson_**

Esbozo una sonrisa leve, haciéndome feliz que ella también empezó a jugar con apodos que describen las personalidades o características de cada persona. Realmente creo que Sombrerero puede entrar en mi categoría.

Abro la caja que traía el dios, solo para empezar a reírme a carcajadas por lo que me había enviado la pequeña sirenita. Se había enfrentado a Medusa y había ganado. Y como prueba de ello me dio la cabeza con los ojos envueltos en una tela.

Mi risa hizo que Hermes asome su cabeza curiosamente sobre la caja, abriendo cómicamente sus ojos por la sorpresa. Solo para que inmediatamente se una a mí en la carcajada.

-Esa niña si que tiene sentido del humor- me dijo el dios.

-Me la envió a modo de pago por un favor que le hice- le cuento.

-Si…Tía Hestia mencionó algo como que eres un vendedor-

-Un vendedor de deseos, eso es lo que soy. A pedido de ciertas personas, puedo cumplir los deseos más profundos de cada uno…claro, a cambio de algo del mismo valor- le digo, cortando abruptamente mi tono risueño.

-Deseos…? –

-Así es Hermes…cualquier cosa que desees, como por ejemplo ayudar a tu hijo…- le digo, llamando su atención por lo que había contestado.

-Mi…hijo? – preguntó temeroso de mi respuesta.

-Si Hermes, hablo de Luke, tu hijo está mordiendo algo que es mucho más grande que su boca. Su madre te advirtió y por una estúpida ley no pudiste hacer nada. Así que…quieres que te conceda tu deseo? – le pregunto, acomodándome en un tronco que había a un lado nuestro.

-Co-cómo sabes todo eso? –

-Soy un brujo Hermes, creí que Hestia se los había dicho cuando habló de mí en el Olimpo…entonces, cuál es tu elección? –

-Yo…yo…no quiero que mi hijo sufra por todo esto- responde el mensajero de los dioses triste.

-Pero él tomó su decisión, y eso acarrea responsabilidades, tú lo sabes perfectamente-

-Sí, lo sé. Y es por eso que mi deseo es que él no muera al final, mi deseo es que lo salves de él mismo por favor- me rogó.

-Está bien, pero tendrás que pagar un precio por tu deseo. Al igual que cuando salve a tu hijo, él tendrá que pagar el precio por sus elecciones. Lo has entendido? – le pregunto, habiendo aceptado su encargo.

-Lo entiendo. Ahora que quieres que te dé como pago? –

-Tus zapatos Hermes. Sé que siempre puedes reemplazarlos por otros, pero quiero esos zapatos que le diste a Perseo. Ese será el pago equivalente- le respondo.

-Muy bien, te los traeré en cuanto pueda. Gracias por todo Antares, y hasta luego- dijo el dios, despidiéndose en un fulgor, para continuar con su tarea eterna.

Lentamente los sucesos van cambiando, tan sutilmente que los hilos de la madeja no perciben tal alteración. El destino es uno, pero los caminos para levar a él son varios.

Esperaré unos días más y luego iré a encontrarme con Perse, Annabeth y el sátiro cuando lleguen a la entrada al inframundo. Tendré que hacer algunos trabajos y también ayudaré contra lo que tengan que enfrentarse ahí.

Si…unos días más y esa aventura habrá culminado.

Las ondas suaves alteran lentamente la marea de acontecimientos. Y luego antes de que ellas se den cuenta, algunas cosas habrán cambiado.

* * *

 **Terminó aquí el capítulo número diez de esta historia.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado mucho.**

 **Por favor déjenme sus comentarios y críticas.**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Bienvenidos al capítulo número once._**

 ** _Primero que nada, quiero pedirles perdón por la demora, pero me había enfermado y estaba prácticamente postrado en la cama. Pensaba subir este capítulo el día domingo, pero no pude al final._**

 ** _Quiero agradecerles a todos los que comentan y siguen mi historia._**

 ** _No soy dueño de ningún personaje, eso le pertenece a Rowling, Riordan y Clamp._**

* * *

Capítulo 11: Ninfas, espíritus y dioses.

Diez días habían pasado lentamente, ver monótonamente como el sol sale por el este, para esconderse en el oeste, dando lugar a la luna, que repite el ciclo diariamente. Las tormentas eléctricas y los tifones en el mar no han amainado para nada, es más, has estado aumentando gradualmente, asustando a los campistas más pequeños.

Dionisio y Hestia volvieron de su reunión con el consejo a los dos días. Por lo que la diosa del hogar me contó, parece que tanto Zeus como Poseidón estaban actuando como dos críos. Uno reclamando su símbolo de poder como si fuese un bebé que pide su chupete, y el otro que no puede dejar de lado su orgullo y decir que el no tuvo nada que ver.

El dios del vino actúa como si no le importase, pero muy dentro de él, se da cuenta que, si esto no se soluciona rápidamente, una guerra estallará. Y con ello, sus hijos se verán involucrados de una manera u otra.

El centauro está preocupado por los pequeños héroes en entrenamiento. Como si las vidas de ellos no fuesen de por sí lo suficientemente malas con los monstruos, en caso de que haya guerra, ellos serán los primeros en sufrir.

Hestia trata de ocultar sus lágrimas cada vez que me acerco a ella, pero yo tan solo la atraigo a mi pecho y dejo que libere toda su angustia. A ella no le gusta ver que sus hermanos peleen de esta manera. No le gusta el rumbo que están tomando las cosas. Ella quiere que sonrían, se hagan bromas, se tengan confianza entre ellos. Ella quiere verlos como una familia unida…una familia un tanto disfuncional, pero unida. Y es por ello que la tomo en mis brazos y dejo que llore y se calme. Solo para dormirse sobre mí, mientras yo acaricio su espalda, murmurando palabras de confort en su oído, haciendo que la tensión de su pequeño cuerpo desaparezca.

Sally no estaba mucho mejor tampoco. Su estado de ánimo decaía a cada día. La preocupación por el estado de su hija la tenía a mal traer, a lo que tuve que distraerla con charlas de cualquier tema, o dándole libros que había tomado prestado de la cabina de Atenea, para que leyese y su mente no se enfoque en la misión de Perse. Había días en los que tenía que tenerla a mi lado, ya que, como Hestia, la angustia llegaba a ella. No me gustaba verlas así, por lo que me dedicaba en esos momentos a decirles que todo iba a estar bien, que no tenían de que preocuparse. Pues en unos días yo iría a encontrarme con ellos e indirectamente a ayudarlos.

* * *

El décimo día ha llegado, las tormentas son insoportables, por no añadir también el hecho de los avisos que han estado saliendo por diferentes tipos de informativos sobre la desaparición de Sally y Perse. Realmente me estoy conteniendo para no ir y torturar a la locura a ese gordo abominable. Vernon era un dolor en el culo cuando era joven, pero al menos él sabía que si abría la cloaca que tenía por boca, la iba a pasar mal.

Si. Lo tengo decidido. Artemisa y sus cazadores van a recibir una encomienda para que se diviertan por unos días…si es que Ugliano puede correr lo suficientemente rápido para escapar de sus flechas.

En estos días que han abarcado en el uso para la misión de recuperación, Perse, Annabeth y el sátiro llamado Grover, han pasado por diferentes dificultades. Las furias en el autobús apenas comenzaron su travesía. El encuentro con Medusa. La destrucción de un monumento nacional bajo el ataque de Equidna y la Quimera. El estúpido encargo de Ares, la cual, si no fuese por el regalo que le di a Annabeth, hubiese quedado traumada por la gran cantidad de arañas que había. La pequeña estadía en el hotel Lotus, donde prácticamente perdieron todos los días que tenían a su favor. Del cual pudieron salir el día de hoy, y como si no fuese suficiente, tuvieron que hacer frente a Procustes.

Esperando a que llegasen, me dedico a ver la famosa entrada al Inframundo. A partir de aquí me entrometeré en lo que sea necesario. Ellos han pasado por bastante y lo que sigue los dejaría completamente agotados para cuando tengan que hacer frente al dios que se ha rebelado.

"Estudios de grabación EL OTRO BARRIO." Debajo, en las puertas de cristal, se leía: «abogados no, vagabundos no, vivos no".

Bueno, al menos deja bien en claro que se van a reservar el derecho a admisión si es necesario. Cuando estaban a menos de una manzana de distancia, veo a un misil teledirigido de cabellera rubia, corriendo a mi dirección. Poniéndome en una posición cómoda y firme para no caerme, abro mis brazos y espero el impacto.

Moviéndose casi a la misma velocidad que una Snitch, la señorita Chase voló cuando quedaba menos de tres metros hacia mi pecho. Con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras balbuceaba un agradecimiento entrecortado por los sollozos.

-Ya, ya…no tienes nada de qué preocuparte Annabeth- le digo suavemente al oído, haciendo que se relaje y aleje su cara de mi pecho.

-Gracias, gracias por el regalo que me diste! – exclamaba feliz con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Levantando una mano a su cara, me dispongo a retirar las gotas saladas que manchaban su suave piel bronceada. Dándole el cariño que necesitaba en estos momentos después de todo lo que había pasado.

-Veo que te ha gustado. Me alegro que haya sido de utilidad-

-Si. Y es por eso que quiero decirte que lo siento por la forma en la que me he comportado. Perse me ha contado lo que has hecho por ella y su madre…pero yo no quería creerlo. Lo siento mucho Antares- decía con la voz temblorosa, esperando que yo la regañe por una actitud que era bastante comprensible.

Antes de que pudiese empezar a llorar de nuevo, la abrazo contra mi pecho nuevamente, haciéndole entender que no tenía que disculparse por nada.

Viendo que sus dos compañeros de viaje llevaban trotando, los saludo con una sonrisa tranquila. Abriendo una vez más mi brazo, dejo que Perse se una al abrazo, en donde ella también empezó a lloriquear mientras me agradecía por el entrenamiento que le había dado.

Después de unos diez minutos, en los cuales me la había pasado susurrando palabras de tranquilidad y suaves besos en sus frentes. Deteniendo sus lágrimas y ganándome unos sonrojos que hacían brillar sus hermosas caras.

Separándonos unos de otros, veo como un largo cuerpecito peludo de color dorado sale de la manga de la remera de la hija de Atenea. Enroscándose en mi cuello como si se tratase de una bufanda.

-Vaya…parece que es muy cariñoso el amiguito nuevo. Sabes lo que es? – le pregunto a Annabeth mientras juego con el pequeño ser.

-Al principio no tenía la menor idea de lo que era, y eso que soy hija de la diosa de la sabiduría. Pero cuando estuve bajo presión se transformó en un majestuoso zorro con muchas colas- me decía con un tono dudoso, tratando de dilucidar que era realmente lo que le había dado.

-Es un kudagitsune, lo que literalmente se traduciría como un "zorro de la pipa". Son un raro tipo de zorros que viven en espacios estrechos, controlan ciertos elementos y crean ilusiones. En el caso de nuestro amigo, cómo pudiste comprobar anteriormente, tiene un pequeño desacuerdo con las arañas. Es por esa razón que te lo he dado. Para que nunca más vuelvas a temer por algo así- le explico, ganándome un nuevo abrazo y un beso en la mejilla por parte de la rubia.

-Pues la verdad es que yo no le veía nada de zorro en un principio. Es más, no distinguía cuál era su cola y cual su cara- dijo Grover el sátiro, ganándose un susto cuando el pequeño zorro saltó en su dirección y se enganchó a su cuello.

-Je! Parece que quiere hacerse tu amigo G-man- le dijo con un tono burlón Perse.

-Pues yo no suelo ahogar a mis amigos…! – exclamaba el ser mitad cabra, mientras se retorcía para zafarse del agarre del cariñoso zorro.

Estirando mi mano izquierda, el pequeño y alargado zorrito estiro su cuerpo, enroscándose en mi muñeca con su colita en mi dedo meñique. Mientras que el resto de su cuerpo se había soltado del cuello de Grover, para enroscarse en la mano derecha de Annabeth, con la parte de la cabeza en su propio dedo meñique.

-Que no te engañe su aspecto, esta monada posee un enorme poder espiritual. No esperaba menos del pago de Daphne- dije con un volumen bastante alto para que me escuchen, excepto la última parte.

Miré divertido como Perse fruncía el ceño tratando de separar la unión que el pequeño guardián había hecho entre la ojigris y yo. Podía escuchar algo similar a una risita por parte del ser peludo cada vez que la pelinegra lo tocaba.

-Qué pasa, Perséfone, no te gusta la unión que hizo el zorro? – le pregunto con un tono lúdico.

-No…! No es eso! – dijo tratando de esconder un rubor mirando hacia otro lado.

-Esto me recuerda…Antares, los hijos de la cabina de Afrodita me hablaron una vez del mito del hilo rojo del destino. Existe en verdad? – me preguntó Annabeth mientras alzaba su mano que estaba unida a la mía.

La miro seriamente, con el rostro en blanco. Pero dentro de mí, en mi mente estoy tratando lo más duro posible de que mi cara no revele una sonrisa juguetona ante lo que estaba implicando con su pregunta.

-Es que Silena me ha estado hablando sobre eso antes de comenzar la misión- dijo rápidamente, haciendo que muestre una ligera sonrisa torcida.

-Supongo que sí- digo con un tono suave.

-Lo sabía! – chilló el sátiro, pues parecía que habían estado discutiendo sobre eso durante el viaje.

-Pero no crees que podrías estar unida a más de una persona? – pregunto curiosamente, tratando de averiguar cuál será la reacción de las dos hermosas jovencitas delante de mí.

-Ehhh? No puede ser! – exclamó la pelinegra.

Libero al zorro de mi muñeca y le indico que vuelva a Annabeth, la cual me miraba, dilucidando el por qué no había contestado a la reacción de Perse.

Me giro sobre mi eje y empiezo a caminar hacia el interior de los estudios de grabación.

-Vamos, tienen que continuar con su misión antes de que se les acabe el tiempo límite- les comunico, abriendo la puerta a la entrada al inframundo.

* * *

Entramos en la recepción de "El Otro Barrio". Una música suave de ascensor salía de altavoces ocultos. La moqueta y las paredes eran gris acero. En las esquinas había cactus como manos esqueléticas. El mobiliario era de cuero negro, y todos los asientos estaban ocupados.

Había gente sentada en los sofás, de pie, mirando por las ventanas o esperando el ascensor. Nadie se movía, ni hablaba ni hacía nada. Con el rabillo del ojo los veía a todos bien, pero si me centraba en alguno en particular, parecían transparentes. Veía a través de sus cuerpos. Tal como cuando invoqué a mis padres, y tíos cuando estaba en el bosque prohibido. Estábamos rodeados de espíritus que esperaban por su turno para ir a su destino.

El mostrador del guardia de seguridad era bastante alto para Perse, Annabeth y el sátiro, así que ellos tenían que mirarlo desde abajo. Lo que me causo una pequeña sonrisa.

Era un negro alto y elegante, de pelo teñido de rubio y cortado estilo militar. Llevaba gafas de sol de carey y un traje de seda italiana a juego con su pelo. También lucía una rosa negra en la solapa bajo una tarjeta de identificación. Sabía perfectamente que Perséfone iba a meter la pata en unos segundos. Así que decidí ahorrarle la vergüenza.

-Buenas noches Caronte, gusto en verte de nuevo– le digo lo más tranquilo posible, sorprendiendo a las dos chicas y el niño cabra por la familiaridad con la que hablo.

-Tú de nuevo aquí, tu aspecto ha cambiado muchacho, y has madurado también. Pero sigues siendo el mismo impertinente de siempre- me respondió secamente.

-Sé que tú me quieres. Veo que te has comprado un nuevo traje- le comento, mientras los demás a nuestro alrededor hicieron un silencio abrumador, prestando atención a nuestra charla.

-Pfff, a media vez que Hades me paga como corresponde por este trabaja insalubre, debo aprovechar. Ahora, en qué puedo ayudarlos pequeños muertecitos? – vi como Perse miraba a Annabeth de manera vacilante, buscando una salida a su nuevo problema.

-Queremos ir al inframundo- intervino ella rápidamente.

Observé como Caronte soltaba un ruidoso silbido de asombro ante la franqueza de la muchacha.

-Vaya, niña, eres toda una novedad- respondió el barquero.

-Sí? – repuso ella.

-Así es Annabeth, fuiste directa y al grano, algo que no sucede siempre. Generalmente están gritando y reclamando que fue un error- le explico tranquilamente, haciendo que Caronte asienta con la cabeza, confirmando lo dicho.

-Y cómo han muerto entonces? – les preguntó, a lo que ellos respondieron inconscientemente con una mirada de desconcierto.

-Bueno…Esto…ahogados…en la bañera- comentó dubitativamente el sátiro, a que tuve que morderme la lengua para soltar una carcajada ante la peor mentira que he escuchado en toda mi vida.

-Los tres? – les volvió a preguntar el barquero, solo para que ellos asientan silenciosamente, haciendo que me tape la boca con una mano, evitando que suelte el comienzo de mi risa.

-Es suficiente. Son una desgraciada mintiendo. Caronte sabe desde el momento en que entraron que estaban vivos y eran semidioses. No es así? – comento, haciendo que los aventureros abran sus ojos ante mi revelación y al barquero confirmando mi verdad.

-Es cierto. Así que se los preguntaré de nuevo…qué buscan aquí semidioses? –

-Tenemos que llegar al inframundo- insistió Perséfone.

-Márchense mientras puedan y olvidaré que los he visto- comentó el antiguo navegante, logrando que las caras de los jóvenes se pongan pálidas ante lo dicho.

-Venga Caronte. Necesitan hablar urgentemente con Hades y aclarar todo el problema que está sucediendo. A menos que claro…quieras que explote una guerra, mueran cientos de problemas y todo este lugar se llene de fantasmas, reclamándote a cada segundo por toda tu vida eterna- le digo con un tono burlón, jugando con su mente.

-Tch! Odio cuando tienes razón! Pero tendrán que pagarme! – gritó iracundamente.

-Pero solo el precio justo. Ni de más, ni de menos- le respondo tranquilamente, sacando una bolsa con dracmas del bolsillo de mi kimono.

Tanto Annabeth como Perse me miraban con los ojos grandes y brillantes, admirando el momento de regateo que tuve con el barquero. A lo que les respondí con una sonrisa juguetona, haciendo que se sonrojen furiosamente y desvíen la mirada al piso. Caronte esbozó una sonrisa macabra ante lo sucedido y se puso de pie indicándonos que lo siguiéramos.

-Síganme- dijo mientras se abría paso entre la multitud de espíritus que intentaban colarse en nuestro viaje.

* * *

Estábamos encima de una barcaza de madera. Caronte empujaba una pértiga a través de un río oscuro y aceitoso en el que flotaban huesos, peces muertos y otras cosas más extrañas: muñecas de plástico, claveles aplastados, diplomas de bordes dorados empapados.

-Eso es…? – dijo curiosamente Perse asomándose por el borde de la embarcación.

-El Río Styx. El cual en estos momentos está tan contaminado…Durante miles de años, gente ha ido tirando sus sueños, esperanzas, deseos que jamás se hicieron realidad, cada vez que cruzaban el río de un lado al otro- digo, apreciando el daño que han hecho ante tal majestuosidad.

La niebla se enroscó sobre la mugrienta agua. Por encima de nosotros, casi perdido en la penumbra, había un techo de estalactitas. Más adelante, la otra orilla brillaba con una luz verdosa, del color del veneno.

Decidí en ese momento que era tiempo de separarnos por un rato.

-Bien…creo que aquí es donde nuestros recorridos cambian- les digo a todos los integrantes de la barcaza.

-Qu-qué!? – exclamó Perse, mirándome con sus grandes y lindos ojos verde mar, aferrándose rápidamente a mi ropa evitando que me separe de su lado.

-Mientras ustedes continúen con su misión, yo tengo que solucionar algo que afectará a lo que suceda después. No tienes nada porque preocuparte mi sirenita- le respondo, tomándola en mis brazos y acariciando su espalda, haciendo que se relaje mientras se funde en la calidez que emana mi propio cuerpo.

-Volverás verdad? No nos abandonarás cierto? – preguntó con un tono bajo la ojigris, agachando su cabeza, tomando con fuerza la manga de mi kimono, esperando que le diga que nunca la dejaré.

-Nunca las abandonaré, me oyes mi Alicia? En el momento en el que salgan de aquí, me encontraré con ustedes en la playa- le digo, haciendo que una sonrisa de tranquilidad se forme en su tersa cara, para que de repente frunza el ceño ante lo que le había dicho al final.

-Playa? – me preguntaron unísonamente las dos muchachas, mientras el sátiro observaba todo nuestro intercambio.

-Cuando llegue el momento lo sabrán- respondo con una sonrisa cómplice mientras ponía un pie fuera de la embarcación, tocando el agua sucia del río.

-Qué crees que estás haciendo!? Acaso te has vuelto loco!? – me gritaba la rubia.

-Ya, ya…nada me pasará. Ya les dije, a la salida nos vemos- les digo mientras salía de la barcaza y veía alejarse a las dos aventureras y el sátiro.

 _"Maia"_ dije en mi mente, haciendo que de mi calzado salgan un par de alas. El pago de Hermes había llegado hace unos cuatro días, y ahora era un buen momento para utilizarlos.

Corriendo velozmente sobre el río, me detengo cuando diviso que este se ha ensanchado, indicando que estaba por llegar a la parte donde se depositaban todas las desgracias arrojadas a este.

Acercándome lentamente unos pasos más, llego al lugar, viendo como el agua se ha vuelto negra, y ninguna luz se refleja en ella.

Agachándome de cuclillas, saco de mi manga la brasa que había tomado de la hoguera de Hestia, depositándola suavemente sobre la superficie del río, solo para soltarla y dejarla hundirse.

La pureza de la brasa, tal como lo había dicho la diosa del hogar, era la más grande que puede haber en el mundo, ya sea mitológico, mortal o mágico. Pude apreciar el momento cuando todos esos resentimientos arrojados al río estaban desapareciendo, eliminando en todas direcciones las impurezas. Volviendo el agua de un color cristalino, el cual podía reflejar tranquilamente a la gente que quería verse en él.

La mugre se alzaba del río, llenando todo el ambiente como una masa deforme de angustia y miedo, del mismo modo que actuaban los dementores. A lo que tranquilamente levanté mi mano y enfoqué un pensamiento feliz.

 _"La sonrisa de Zoe"_ dije en mi mente, recordando ese breve momento en donde se durmió en mis brazos luego de recuperar lo perdido.

-EXPECTRO PATRONUM! – grité, liberando una luz blanca brillante, la cual tomó la forma de Prongs, el cual embistió las penurias que encontraba en su camino, eliminándolas completamente de este lugar.

Claridad era todo lo que me rodeaba en este momento. Así debió de ser este lugar en un principio, antes de que la gente malverse su vida después de la muerte.

-Espero que le haya sido de su agrado Lady Styx. Pero debe saber que todo tiene un precio, incluido este acto- digo con voz tranquila a la presencia divina que percibo detrás de mí.

-Muchas gracias Harry Potter, eres la primera persona que se ha preocupado de tal forma para mi ser. Aunque haya sido para un intercambio, gracias- dijo la ninfa hija de Thetis y Oceanus mientras se me acercaba y me abrazaba.

-Lo único que pido a cambio son dos cosas. La primera es que cuando los dioses olímpicos hagan un juramento en tu nombre y lo rompan, el castigo lo paguen ellos y no su descendencia. Bastante gente a sufrido por sus motivos egoístas- le digo en el oído mientras la abrazo fuertemente, pues quien sabe exactamente cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que fue abrazada de tal manera.

-Está bien, eso puedo hacerlo fácilmente ahora sin la interferencia de esos malos desperdicios. Cuál es el segundo pedido? –

-Dentro de unos años vendrán dos personas a tomar tu bendición, la primera de esas dos personas, lo hará con motivos dañinos. La segunda, para detener a este anterior y decidir el destino de los dioses. Quiero que al primero le des tu bendición, pero la perderá al ser herido en su punto mortal. Pero a la segunda quiero que la bendigas de tal manera que cuando le llegue el momento de cruzar el Río Tíber, no se vea afectada por el cambio- le pido finalmente, pues a pesar de ser griega la bendición, si ella misma se la da, podrá sobreponerse ante el lado romano.

-Es un hecho. Por lo que has hecho el día de hoy, lo recordaré eternamente. Cuando llegue el momento, cumpliré con tu pedido. Te lo repito nuevamente Harry Potter, gracias. Muchas gracias por curarme- me dijo con una suave voz, depositando a modo de agradecimiento un beso en mi mejilla.

-Adiós mi lady- digo haciendo una reverencia.

-Adiós "brujo de las dimensiones" – me responde, haciéndome abrir fugazmente los ojos ante que me dijo, pues a nadie le había revelado esa habilidad que había adquirido últimamente.

Antes de que pudiese preguntarle algo, ella había desaparecido, dejando en el aire una suave risita juguetona, haciéndome sonreír ligeramente a lo sucedido.

-Je! Parece que al menos una persona sabrá lo que sucederá en un remoto futuro- digo mientras me alejo de donde estaba, pues había terminado con el primero de mis propios recados.

* * *

Camino tranquilamente en lo que parece un extenso campo de pura oscuridad, con apenas unos ruidos aislados, sin luz, césped de color negro, algún que otro árbol sin hojas, y algunas estalagmitas que decoran este lúgubre lugar.

Los campos de Asfódelos. El lugar donde vienen a parar las almas que han hecho ni un bien o ni un mal determinado durante su vida. Un lugar neutral, donde almas bañadas en el Río Leteo esperan eternamente en silencio, murmurando por lo bajo incoherencias, sin moverse.

O eso creía hasta que vine aquí para ayudar a un alma en espera.

Una chica afroamericana, con largo cabello rizado de color castaño y unos hermosos ojos dorados. Era muy bonita, y puedo mencionar que se parece a su madre que debió de ser una mujer hermosa. Tiene la tez oscura, marrón como un grano de café tostado, haciéndola realmente atractiva para su edad.

-Mucho gusto en conocerla señorita- le digo con una sonrisa sincera, sorprendiéndola por detrás.

-AY! Us-ust-usted puede hablar! – exclamó la muchacha.

-Por supuesto que si hermosa jovencita. Puedo preguntarle por qué está en un lugar como este? – le cuestiono a pesar de saber el motivo.

-Di mi oportunidad de ir a los Campos Elíseos con el fin de salvar a mi madre de los Campos de Castigo. A pesar de que nunca más la he vuelto a ver- dijo con un tono triste, agachando la cabeza y dejando escapar una solitaria lágrima de su ojo derecho.

Acercándome lentamente a ella, la atraigo suavemente a mi pecho, dejando que liberara toda esa tristeza que ha estado llevando durante tanto tiempo en este lugar olvidado de los dioses.

-Ya está…no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Con el tiempo, el cual no será demasiado, saldrás de aquí. Y quien sabe…a lo mejor nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar- le digo luego de haber tarareado una melodía tranquilizadora, para que se relaje y deje de llorar.

-En serio lo dices? Pero eso…no puede ser posible- me dice en un susurro.

-Una oportunidad vendrá, has pagado el tiempo suficiente en este lugar lúgubre- le contesto con una sonrisa ligeramente ladeada.

-Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí? – me preguntó con un semblante curioso en sus ojos dorados.

-Seis décadas querida- le respondo.

-Pe-pe-pero yo…creía que tan solo he estado seis días en este lugar-

-Los Campos de Asfódelos distorsionan el sentido del tiempo. Al no haber luz solar, es imposible llevar el conteo de tiempo aquí- le explico.

-Oh! Y sabes cuánto tiempo estaré aquí? – me preguntó mirándome con sus enormes y lindos ojos a los que no me pude negar responder.

-Para ti serán unas horas, un tanto largas esas horas, pero a fin de cuentas serán unas horas. Alrededor de cinco a seis. Pero en el mundo exterior serán unos cinco años hasta que nos volvamos a ver- le digo, tratando de explicare lo más simple posible.

-Y seré la misma persona o cambiaré? – preguntó, creyendo que iba a reencarnar bajo otro padre divino, a lo que tan solo sonreí por ello.

-Quieres ver a tu padre, verdad? – le cuestiono.

-Pero…parece que tan solo estoy acá esperando, y afuera hay mucho que quiero ver…- me dice con un tono muy suave.

Saco lentamente un objeto que había conseguido de uno de mis muchos clientes, el cual tenía una función especial y estaba esperando el momento justo para hallar a esa persona que lo necesitaba más que nadie.

-Entonces toma esto- le comento, depositando dicho objeto en su mano, mientras tomo suavemente con mi otra mano sus finos y aterciopelados dedos, cerrando con ligera presión sobre mi regalo.

-Qué es esto? – me preguntó curiosa.

-El pago que recibí por un encargo. Pero ahora es tuyo. Duerme con él. Si lo haces, saldrá- le digo mientras me retiraba a paso lento de ese lugar, pero no sin antes dejar un beso en la punta de su nariz, haciendo que se ruborice.

-Qué es lo saldrá? – preguntó tratando de esconder fallidamente su cara roja de vergüenza.

-Tu compañía para que no pierdas el control que tanto temes. Saldrá tal como lo desees. Ahora es tiempo de que continúe con mi trabajo. Au revoir mon petite noisette! – le digo a forma de despedida, retirándome finalmente de ese lugar.

* * *

Lo que veo delante mío podría asemejarse a un campo de concentración como los que había durante la segunda guerra mundial. Excepto que en este lugar es un poco más truculento con respecto a las torturas y el tipo de vida diaria.

Lo que conduce a ella es un camino rocoso donde se puede ver que brilla intensamente y el humo sobreabunda. Es una tierra agrietada, tiene ríos de lava, campos de minas y alambre de púas que separa las diferentes áreas de la tortura. Se oyen gritos, y música de 1980 también puede ser escuchada. Además, hay parches de cactus, y espacios sin usar en donde Hades pondrá sus nuevas ideas para castigos.

Una sonrisa oscura se forma inconscientemente en mi cara, pues delante de mí de halla un viejo conocido. Caminando lentamente, descalzo sobre piedras con puntas filosas. Desangrándose a cada paso. Veo que su cara se pone pálida, solo que para unos segundos después, la sangre que había perdido vuelva a regresar a su cuerpo, repitiendo una y otra vez la tortura. Por el resto de su pútrida y manipuladora vida.

-Las ironías de la vida querido profesor Dumbledore. Al final…el camino al infierno está empedrado de buenas intenciones. JA JA JA JA! – me retiro finalmente del inframundo para hacer frente a la nueva amenaza que encontraron Perse y compañía.

* * *

Esperando que todavía no haya comenzado una pelea innecesaria en medio de la playa, me acerco lentamente por la arena, mientras distraídamente de un movimiento de mi mano elevo una sala de repulsión para los mortales. Evitando así los encuentros e interrupciones indeseados.

Llegando a la posición exacta a donde las muchachas y el sátiro se encuentran, logro escuchar un dialogo un tanto interesante, que de a poco me hace cabrear por el modo en que trata a Perse.

 _-…una cucaracha o una lombriz? Sí, estoy seguro. Eso evitaría que patearan tu divino trasero, verdad? -_

 _-No te pases, niño. Estás acabando con mi paciencia y te convertiré en una mancha de grasa-_

 _-Si ganas, conviérteme en lo que quieras y te llevas el rayo. Si pierdes, el yelmo y el rayo serán míos y tú te apartas de mi camino-_

 _-Cómo lo prefieres? Combate clásico o moderno? –_

Un hombre enorme, musculoso, con una actitud beligerante y una mueca viciosa. Está usando unos vaqueros negros, botas de combate, una campera de cuero negro y una camiseta sin mangas de color rojo debajo de un chaleco antibalas. También tiene un gran cuchillo de caza atado a su muslo. Lleva gafas de sol teñido de rojo para cubrir sus cuencas de los ojos, llenas de llamas. Sus características faciales lo catalogarían como alguien guapo, pero de una manera cruel y brutal, con las mejillas con cicatrices de cuchillo y un corte de pelo militar negro "aceitosa".

Decido interrumpir en ese mismo momento, haciendo acto de presencia por detrás de Annabeth.

-En serio estás proponiéndole una batalla a una persona que está prácticamente agotada? Deberías avergonzarte dios de la guerra- digo con un tono burlón, sorprendiendo a los buscadores del rayo de Zeus.

-Quién demonios eres? – gritó furiosamente el dios, el cual pude ver en sus ojos que no estaba en completo control de sus acciones.

-ANTARES! – exclamaron las dos bellas jovencitas mientras corrían a abrazarme, mientras el sátiro tenía una cara de alivio por mi llegada.

-Te dije que volvería. No iba a abandonarte, ni ahora, ni nunca. A ninguna de las dos- les aclaro mientras acariciaba sus cabellos suaves y sus aromas naturales embriagaban mis sentidos, haciéndome sentir en paz.

-Así que tú eres ese del que tanto hablan en el consejo. Es una lástima que tú también tengas que morir aquí- predicó el dios de la guerra.

-Vaya…demasiadas palabras en una oración para alguien con tan baja mentalidad- digo lúdicamente, haciendo reír suavemente a los jóvenes detrás de mí.

-Por esas palabras ahora morirás lentamente por mi mano! – chilló Ares.

-Qué tal un trato? Apostamos lo mismo que te propuso Perséfone. Pero la pelea será solamente entre tú y yo- le digo seriamente, perdiendo todo rastro de burla.

-Entonces vuelvo a repetir… combate clásico o moderno? – me preguntó con una sonrisa confiada.

-Vamos por la opción del clásico. Perse, podrías por favor prestarme tu arma? No te preocupes por lo que suceda con ella, aunque se dañe, siempre se reparará sola- comento mientras me giraba y tomaba el tridente que le había dado antes de comenzar esta misión a la pelinegra.

Teniendo ya un arma, tomo de la playa dos piedras, las cuales las transfiguro en un escudo con dos pequeñas desviaciones cóncavas en puntos opuestos, y una espada griega, similar a un xifos.

Viendo que la vestimenta que llevaba en este momento, a pesar de ser cómoda, iba a estovar mis movimientos durante la pelea. A lo que procedo a transfigurarlas rápidamente a una forma de vestir similar a la que usaba cuando estaba en Hogwarts. Unos pantalones de vestir negros, unos zapatos de vestir, una camisa blanca suelta con las mangas arremangadas y una corbata roja con patrones dorados.

Parándome a una distancia considerable, mantengo mi mirada fija en las acciones apenas perceptibles en el cuerpo de Ares. Un ligero tic en su mano derecha, como si estuviese esperando el momento para sacar su espada y atacarme.

-Suceda lo que suceda, no interrumpan la pelea. En unos minutos recuperare el símbolo de Hades y todo esto habrá terminado- les digo a las preocupadas muchachas detrás de mí.

-Cuídate por favor Antares…-escucho que me dicen en casi un susurro, lo que me hace sonreír al saber que tanto se preocupan por mí.

-Bien…qué esperas dios de la guerra? Qué deje a una joven mujer pelear contra ti? Ahora sabrás contra quien peleas…- digo acercándome unos pasos al dios, clavando el tridente en el suelo de la playa, mientras mantengo mi escudo en mi mano izquierda, y mi espada detrás de la guarda de mi escudo.

-Vine aquí esperando pelear contra una niña sin experiencia…ahora me iré de aquí después de matar a un presumido que quiere jugar al caballero de brillante armadura- me responde entre dientes el dios.

-Tendrás que demostrar tu honor como dios de la guerra. No soy lo que esperas. Ante mis ojos solo eres un idiota. Eres Ares, el dios que se dejó controlar- proclamo secamente, solo para definir que ese había sido nuestras últimas antes de comenzar a pelear.

Mirándonos fijamente a los ojos de cada uno, tomo el tridente en mi mano izquierda y empiezo a avanzar hacia el dios. El cual imita mi accionar con un armamento similar al mío, una lanza, un escudo el cual anteriormente había sido su chaleco antibalas, y una espada.

Apresurando el paso, empiezo a moverme erráticamente hacia los costados, evitando que lea por donde iba a atacar, solo para parame sobre mi pie derecho y atacar hacia su derecha, directamente a la cabeza, el cual esquivo moviéndola sincronizadamente a la izquierda.

Moviendo mi escudo hacia su cara, lo desvía con el suyo propio, permitiéndome un movimiento hacia su izquierda, en donde me alejo al trote unos pasos, permitiéndole que se recupere.

Me detengo bruscamente y me giro sobre mi eje, solo para empezar a correr hacia el dios y saltar en el aire y atacar de manera descendente con el tridente a su izquierda nuevamente, el cual logra detener mi ataque con su escudo, haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos por la fuerza que ejercí.

No lo dejo pensar, avanzo nuevamente y dirijo un golpe hacia sus pantorrillas, a lo que el dios respondió bajando su escudo, tocando la punta de mi arma, desviando de su trayectoria el ataque.

Empiezo a atacar secuencialmente con el tridente, izquierda, derecha, derecha de nuevo. Todos dirigidos a su cabeza. Pero Ares no se queda atrás, el desvía cada ataque con su propia lanza y ataca también cuando ve la oportunidad.

Ataco directamente a su cara, haciéndolo esquivar a su izquierda. Lo que me da tiempo de retrotraer el tridente y hacerlo girar por detrás de mi cabeza. Depositándola por la altura de mi nuca, con el mástil descansando en una de las aberturas cóncavas de mi escudo, haciéndome quedar aún en guardia.

Me acerco con pasos laterales y muevo el tridente frontalmente, del cual se protege con el escudo, tapando su visión. Lo cual aprovecho y hago girar nuevamente el tridente y lo trato de golpear por su costado izquierdo, solo para que se vuelva a proteger.

Muevo mi ataque en una nueva dirección, su hígado. Pero desvía mi ataque con su escudo y traba mi tridente con su lanza. Decido mover velozmente mi escudo y destruyo parte de la lanza, dejándola partida en dos.

Intenta empujarme con su escudo, el cual está confrontándose al mío, solo para retroceder inmediatamente debido a mi empuje con mayor fuerza.

Puedo ver su agitación y su frustración, se ha dado cuenta que esto no era lo que se esperaba cuando le dije que pelearía contra él.

Arroja la mitad de su lanza al suelo y saca su espada que estaba guardada en su escudo. Avanzo rápidamente hacia él con el tridente apuntando al torso. Atacando repetidamente, sin darle tiempo a pensar, solo está concentrado en desviar los golpes con su escudo.

Hasta que cometo el error de querer atacar a su muslo izquierdo. Logra bajar la trayectoria de mi arma al nivel del suelo con su escudo y rompe el tridente en dos con una pisada en el medio del mástil. A lo que decido dejar mi arma ahí.

Él aprovecha esta situación y empieza a atacar con su espada, haciéndome retroceder unos pasos ante la fuerza de sus golpes, hasta que puedo sacar mi propia espada y haciendo medio giro, ataco por su derecha, solo para que nuestras armas se enfrenten en una lucha por decidir la dirección del ataque.

Uno, dos, tres golpes de nuestras espadas. Giramos sobre nuestros pies. El dios decide atacar a mi pantorrilla derecha, solo para ser desviado por la tela resistente de mi pantalón, hecho de piel de dragón.

Ataco de manera ascendente a su cuello, pero no logro concretarlo, pues se mueve lateralmente y me ataca de manera descendente con su propia espada, defendiéndome con mi escudo. Hago chocar nuevamente nuestras defensas para desestabilizarlo, lo cual logro con efectividad, y ataco con fuerza directamente al centro de su escudo, haciéndolo retroceder bruscamente por el impacto.

La furia está nublando su mente, lo que lo controlaba ha desaparecido, pero ahora se mueve por cuenta propia. He herido su orgullo de guerrero. Y eso no le ha gustado para nada.

Me ataca numerosas veces, solo para enojarse aún más al darse cuenta que no puede tocar, pues estoy desviando todos ellos con movimientos de mi espada y escudo. Ataca a mis piernas, solo para que yo salte rápidamente para esquivar el corte.

Es mi turno de nuevo. Avanzo hacia él y salto, haciendo que mi ataque descendente aproveche la fuerza de la gravedad, para que sea más difícil de defender, pero logra detenerlo a duras penas. Retornamos a nuestro choque de espadas, chispas volaban, luces fugaces llenaban nuestro espacio.

En uno de sus cortes, me hago para atrás a tiempo, evitando que me hiera en el pecho. Pero mi camisa no sufre la misma suerte, un ligero corte diagonal de izquierda a derecha se a producido. Aprovechando el minúsculo tiempo en que uso para advertir lo sucedido, me ataca directamente a mi pecho, solo para defenderme a tiempo y trabar su brazo entre mi cuerpo y mi escudo, inmovilizándolo.

Alzo su brazo, haciéndolo poner una cara de dolor por la tensión que está sufriendo. Ataco descendentemente con mi espada, se defiendo con su escudo. Ahí es donde aprovecho y lo pateo, haciéndolo dar unos pasos hacia atrás y cayendo al suelo tras tropezarse con una roca.

-Levántate dios de la guerra. Levántate, no dejare que una roca se lleve mi victoria. LEVÁNTATE ARES! – exclamo sonoramente.

Lo veo arrastrarse con su espada en mano, hacia donde su mitad de la lanza se hallaba, tomándola con su mano izquierda y levantase rápidamente. Solo para atacar ineficazmente a mi persona.

Intenta desesperadamente lastimarme, pero yo me muevo fluidamente, haciéndolo agotarse más rápido. Me muevo contorsionando mi cuerpo, y ataco a su muslo izquierdo, haciéndole un profundo corte. El icor dorado empieza a correr de su herida.

La desesperación ante lo sucedido, sus ataques son más inútiles. Nunca esperaba que algo así le sucediese. Me ataca con su espada y su trozo de lanza. Su respiración se agita más. Le falta el aire. Su cara está llena de sudor. Sus hombros están caídos. Está agotado.

Corre los más rápido que puede en mi dirección, moviendo lateralmente sus armas, a las cuales esquivo agachándome en cada reyerta.

Intenta abalanzarse sobre mí, pero no le doy tiempo y lo detengo con mi mano izquierda sobre su pecho, empujándolo para atrás. Se tambalea, su herida está empeorando con cada movimiento. El icor está bañando el suelo de la playa.

Muevo su lanza hacia mí, solo para que cuando la esquivo, la quito de su mano. Sorprendido por lo que hice, amago con atacarle con ella, solo para girar una vez lateralmente sobre mi eje y clavársela en su hombro izquierdo con todas mis fuerzas.

Cae de rodillas al suelo. La herida es profunda, y está sangrando rápidamente. La pelea a terminado. Veo que intenta decirme algo, así que decido acercármele.

-La…la…última…vez…que vi…pelear a…alguien así…fue a…Aquiles- me dice cansadamente, lo que me saca una sonrisa ante su halago encubierto.

-Descansa Ares. La batalla fue buena. Te has ganado tu descanso- le digo, para que a continuación le golpee en su cabeza con el dorso de mi espada, dejándolo inconsciente.

Me dirijo a donde se encontraba su motocicleta y tomo el casco de Hades. Solo para caminar lentamente hacia las muchachas y entregárselos.

-Aquí tienen- les digo tranquilamente, disfrutando sus caras de incredulidad ante lo que habían presenciado.

-ESO ES TODO LO QUE DIRAS! – me gritó Perse, moviendo graciosamente sus brazos.

-A qué te refieres sirenita? – comento haciéndome el tonto.

-ACABAS DE GANARLE EN UNA PELEA AL DIOS DE LA GUERRA! – esta vez es Annabeth la que me reclama.

-Bueno…si soy sincero, ni siquiera es de mi preferencia el pelear con armas- les respondo con una sonrisa torcida.

-Qué quieres decir con eso? – me preguntó la rubia.

-A que esta es la segunda vez que peleo con armas- declaro, tratándome de aguantar la risa ante las caras de sorpresa que habían puesto.

-Y mi tridente? Cómo se arreglará solo? – me cuestionó la pelinegra.

-Tan solo haz que tome su forma de clip, y en unos minutos se habrá solucionado tu problema- le digo, entregándole el tridente que estaba partido en dos, a lo que ella inmediatamente siguió lo que dije.

Antes de que alguien más pudiese decir algo tres ancianas con caras furibundas, sombreros de encaje y látigos fieros bajaron del cielo planeando y se posaron frente a nosotros.

-Lo hemos visto todo- dice la furia del medio.

-Entonces debo creer que todo el inconveniente ha sido solucionado, no es así…Alecto? – le digo, sorprendiéndola por haberla reconocido.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, Perse le arrojó el casco, que agarró al vuelo, y le dijo.

-Devuélvele eso al señor Hades. Cuéntale la verdad. Dile que desconvoque la guerra- le comentó con voz firme.

-Vive bien, Perséfone Jackson. Conviértete en una auténtica heroína. Porque si no lo haces, si vuelves a caer en mis garras…- dijo la furia, dejando en suspenso la última frase.

Estalló en carcajadas, saboreando la idea. Después las tres hermanas levantaron el vuelo hacia un cielo lleno de humo y desaparecieron.

-Bien, ahora que una parte del problema ha sido solucionada, les resta ir a Nueva York y entregar el rayo. Y todo eso para esta noche- digo.

-Eso es imposible, a menos que vayamos…- comenzó a decir la ojigris.

-…volando- finalizó la ojiverde.

-Pero eso no será necesario. Tengan esto y cuando yo les avise, contengan la respiración y cierren los ojos- les digo, entregándoles un trozo de tela, encantada con un hechizo traslador.

-E-es-eso será igual que cuando estábamos en Montauk? – me preguntó asustado el sátiro.

-Sep! – le respondo con una sonrisa inocente.

-No hay otra forma verdad? – me preguntó esta vez Perse.

-Nop! – le digo con la misma sonrisa inocente.

-De qué están hablando? Cómo ese pedazo de tela nos llevará a Nueva York? – cuestionó Annabeth.

-Si no me equivoco, esa cosa nos transportará inmediatamente a nuestro destino. El único problema es que se sentirá como si estuvieses dentro de una licuadora- le respondió Perse.

-Oh rayos! – fue lo único que atinó a decir, haciéndome reír a carcajadas.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que se vayan. Antes de volvernos a encontrar en el campamente tengo que hacer algo más. Ahora cierren los ojos y contengan la respiración. Hasta luego! – les digo viéndolos desaparecer en un pequeño vórtice sin sonido alguno.

Ahora tan solo me queda un problema por resolver, y es ese idiota de Ugliano.

* * *

Calle ciento cuatro con la primera, en el East. La casa donde vivían Sally y Perse, con esa masa amorfa que se hace llamar Gabe.

Sin golpear ni avisar, abro la puerta con un Alohomora en silencio y sin varita. Con este sujeto no iba a tener la misma paciencia que tuvo cuando era joven con los Dursley.

-Quién diablos eres tú? Lárgate de mi casa si no quieres que llame a la policía! – escucho gritar al sujeto una vez que me ve.

No respondo, no se lo merece. Me acerco lentamente hacia donde se encuentra, echado en un sillón viendo televisión y bebiendo cervezas. El olor rancio llena mi nariz. La suciedad y el polvo asentado en los muebles de esta casa.

-Qué quieres de mí?! -grita, intentando retroceder, solo para caer estrepitosamente al suelo, asustado, lo que me hace sonreír macabramente.

-Lo que quiero…Gabriel Ugliano…es que pagues equivalentemente por todo lo que has hecho- le respondo, agarrándolo férreamente por su rotosa musculosa, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, metiéndome en su mente.

Lo que veo me hace cabrear a más no poder. El muy bastardo había osado levantarle la mano no solo a Sally, sino también a Perse si no le entregaban dinero para sus partidas de póker. Quiero torturarlo, romper sus huesos uno a uno, cercenar sus miembros. Las torturas de Bellatrix serían un juego de niños ante lo que pienso hacerle. Pero no lo haré. Tengo algo mucho mejor.

Paralizándolo con un Petrificus Totalus, hago una pequeña nota en un papel y lo dejo pegado con un abrochador en su frente, haciendo que unas lágrimas de dolor corran por sus ojos.

Verificando la nota antes de trasladarlo, leo:

 _Querida cabeza de cerilla:_

 _Aquí te envío a este bastardo para que hagas con él lo que más quieras. Debo advertirte que ha osado en levantarle la mano a una madre y a su hija, las cuales son legados de tu hermano._

 _Con cariño Harry._

 _Pd: dile a Zoe que le envío saludos._

Si, la nota tiene todo lo necesario. Le doy una sonrisa tenebrosa al bastardo y le digo adiós para luego hacerlo aparecer en medio de un campamento lleno de mujeres andrófobas.

Recorriendo la casa, tomo todo lo que sea de Sally y de Perse, junto con el dinero que pueda convocar y los encojo dentro de un bolso. Para que ellas nunca más tengan que volver a este lugar.

* * *

Apareciéndome en el bosque del campamento mestizo, veo como el hijo de Hermes desaparece en una luz brillante, dejando a Perse a punto de ser atacada por un escorpión del Abismo.

Antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar, grito sonoramente:

-ACCIO ESCORPION DEL ABISMO! – estirando mi mano, evitando así que sea picada con el veneno mortal.

Haciéndolo desaparecer con un Evanesco, me dirijo rápidamente a la muchacha, que aún en shock, no ha percatado mi presencia. Recién cuando la atraigo en un abrazo se da cuenta de mí. Solo para oírla sollozar por lo sucedido.

\- "Serás traicionada por quien se dice tu amigo"- dijo suavemente, solo para oír que su llanto empeora.

Después de cinco minutos de reconfortar a Perse con susurros en su oído y caricias suaves en la espalda, se quedó dormida en mis brazos. Tomándola de forma nupcial, empecé a caminar en dirección a Casa Grande, esperando que los demás estén bien.

Veo que dos ninfas me observan desde unos árboles, a lo que decido aprovechar la situación.

-Vayan a Casa Grande y encuentren a Quirón, a Dionisio, a Hestia y a Sally. Es urgente, vayan lo más rápido posible por favor- les pido suavemente, mientras acomodo en mi pecho a la pelinegra, quien tenía marcas en su bella cara por las lágrimas.

-Antares? Eres tú? Qué le pasó a mi hija!? – empezó a preguntarme Sally una vez que llegue a destino.

-Nada Sally, ella tan solo se ha desmayado por un shock emocional. Si hubiese aparecido unos segundos más tardes, es posible que Perse estuviese en peligro- le respondo, mientras acomodo a la muchacha en un sillón, con su cabeza en mi regazo, acariciando con mi pulgar su frente.

-Cómo que en peligro? – me cuestiona el centauro.

-El hijo de Hermes, Castellan es un traidor. Fue el que tomo el rayo de Zeus y el yelmo de Hades. Está trabajando para Kronos. E intentó perjudicar a Perse con un escorpión del abismo- le contesto, sorprendiendo a todos con mi revelación, pero aún más a Annabeth que acababa de llegar y escuchó todo.

-Es todo eso cierto? – me preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Juro por el Río Styx que lo que dije es cierto- respondo, y un trueno resuena en los cielos.

La muchacha corre a donde me encuentro, solo para que se posicione a mi costado, llorando por la persona que creía que era su amigo y resultó ser un traidor. Una sensación que me deja un sabor amargo en la boca, pues conozco demasiado bien lo que se siente tener un puñal clavado en la espalda.

-Descansa, cuando te despiertes, podrás continuar con tu vida. Lo que sucedió fue inevitable, tarde o temprano tenía que pasar. Pero ten en cuenta que ahora tienes más personas a tu lado que te apoyarán en tus momentos de debilidad- le digo suavemente, dejándola cerrar los ojos y entrar al reino de los sueños.

* * *

Después de unas horas, tanto Annabeth como Perse han despertado. La primera fue a preparar sus maletas, pues al parecer había tenido una charla con la pelinegra sobre visitar a su padre. Tanto tiempo en soledad, le ha llegado el momento de recomponer esos lazos perdidos. Ella debe de entender que su padre quiere tanto a ella, como a la mujer con la que se ha casado.

En cuanto a Perse, se había reunido con Sally, y ambas tenían caras de preocupación, ya que estaban pensando que tendrían que volver a donde estaba ese bastardo golpeador. Acercándomeles con una sonrisa suave, acarreo el bolso con sus cosas detrás de mi espalda, queriéndoles dar una sorpresa.

-Por qué las caras tristes? – les pregunto fingiendo incredulidad.

-Oh Antares eres tú! No sucede nada, es solo que…tendremos que volver a casa…-me responde Sally con su voz bajando unos tonos al finalizar la oración.

-Es por Ugliano no es cierto? Temes volver allí- digo seriamente, mientras ellas me miran con los ojos grandes.

-Co-com-cómo lo sabes? – me pregunta Perse.

-Cuando nos separamos en la playa después de pelear contra Ares, decidí hacerle una visita a ese bastardo. Digamos que lo que vi en su mente me cabreo descomunalmente y estaba tentado a torturarlo ahí mismo. Pero decidí un final acorde a todo el daño que les ha hecho a ustedes dos. Ninguna mujer merece ese trato, y menos dos personas preciosas como lo son ustedes- les explico, haciendo que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas.

-Qué le pasó a él? – me preguntó Sally.

-Digamos que en este momento está escapando en vano de una turba de mujeres andrófobas, mientras está convertido en un jackalope- les digo con una sonrisa divertida, para solo hacerlas reír por el destino que ha sufrido el monstruo que les hizo la vida imposible.

Revelando el bolso que tenía detrás de mi espalda, lo deposito en el piso, mientras yo procedía a acercarme a ella y borrar el rastro de lágrimas con mis dedos. Unas mujeres realmente fuertes, tanto física como mentalmente. Unas mujeres que harían a cualquier hombre pelear hasta el último aliento para defenderlas. No importa que me lleve todo el tiempo de mi vida, pero juro que las cuidaré como se lo merecen.

-Sally, recuerdas sobre la charla sobre la felicidad? – le pregunto suavemente, mientras ella se sonroja al contacto que hago con mis dedos en su cara.

-Si…qué sucede con eso? – me cuestiona tratando de controlar su rubor.

-Cuando te dije que tras una mala racha hay una buena no fue por simple optimismo. Ahora ha llegado de tener buena fortuna en tu vida y la de Perse. En este bolso se hallan encogidas por mi magia, todas las pertenencias que son de ustedes, con también un poco de dinero. Ahora no tendrán que volver a ese lugar que les traerá malos recuerdos. Vendrán conmigo a la tienda, hasta que decidas junto a tu hija que hacer, si vivir conmigo, lo cual no me molesta en absoluto, o encontrar tu propio camino- le digo, haciéndola abrir los ojos junto a su hija por lo que les dije, solo para que me abracen tan fuerte que me estaban dejando sin aire.

-Sa-Sally…Per-Perse…suéltenme…no puedo respirar…-les digo mientras muevo mis brazos en todas direcciones, logrando que me liberen y se rían de mis acciones, a lo que respondo con un puchero infantil, haciéndolas reír más fuerte, lo que hace que algo dentro mío se sienta bien por verlas felices.

-Sí, si…muy gracioso. Ahora vamos. Tengo que mostrarles su nuevo hogar- les digo, tomándolas por las manos y llevándolas a mi tienda.

* * *

 ** _Bien, aquí finalizó el capítulo más largo que he hecho hasta ahora. Y con él, el final del primer libro de Percy Jackson._**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado, pues le puse acción, suspenso, romance, drama, humor. Me habré demorado mucho tiempo en comparación con los demás capítulos, pero valió la pena._**

 ** _Déjenme sus críticas y opiniones pues con ellos podré mejorar de a poco._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Bienvenidos al capítulo número doce de este fanfic._**

 ** _Primero que nada, quiero auto felicitarme por rendir y aprobar uno de los exámenes más difíciles de la carrera que estoy estudiando en la universidad. Es por esa razón que no tuve tiempo para escribir este capítulo antes, espero que sepan disculparme por las molestias._**

 ** _Quiero agradecer a todos los lectores que pasan mi historia y comentan, siguen, dan favorito. Gracias de verdad._**

 ** _No soy dueño de ningún personaje, eso es trabajo de Rowling, Riordan y Clamp_**

* * *

Capítulo 12: Injusticia

Olfateé y un aroma especial llegó a mi nariz, una mezcla de calcetines sucios y baño público que nadie limpia. Un aroma que reconocía de algún lado antes.

Entonces lo oí, un gruñido y las pisadas inseguras de unos pies gigantescos. Giré mi cabeza y vi a Ron señalando al fondo del pasillo, a la izquierda. Algo enorme se movía hacia ellos. Nos ocultamos en las sombras y lo vimos surgir a la luz de la luna. No me había dado cuenta la primera vez lo bella que se veía Artemisa mientras manipulaba su carro.

Volví a enfocarme. Era una visión horrible. Más de tres metros y medio de alto y tenía la piel de color gris piedra, un descomunal cuerpo deforme y una pequeña cabeza pelada. Tenía piernas cortas, gruesas como troncos de árbol, y pies achatados y deformes. El olor que despedía era increíble. Llevaba un gran bastón de madera que arrastraba por el suelo, porque sus brazos eran muy largos.

El monstruo se detuvo en una puerta y miró hacia el interior. Agitó sus largas orejas, tomando decisiones con su minúsculo cerebro, y luego entró lentamente en la habitación.

-La llave está en la cerradura. Podemos encerrarlo allí- susurré inconscientemente.

-Buena idea- respondió Ron con voz agitada.

Nos acercamos hacia la puerta abierta con la boca seca, rezando para que el trol no decidiera salir. De un gran salto, pude empujar la puerta y echarle la llave.

-Sí! – grité con una voz más aguda de lo que recordar.

Animados con la victoria, comenzamos a correr por el pasillo para volver, pero al llegar a la esquina escuchamos algo que hizo que nuestros corazones se detuvieran: un grito agudo y aterrorizado, que procedía del lugar que acabamos de cerrar con llave.

-Oh, no- dijo Ron, tan pálido como el Barón Sanguinario.

-Es el cuarto de baño de las chicas! – bufé exasperado.

-Hermione! - dijimos al unísono.

Era lo último que queríamos hacer; pero qué opción nos quedaba? Volvimos a toda velocidad hasta la puerta y dimos la vuelta a la llave, resoplando de miedo. Empujé la puerta y entramos corriendo.

Hermione estaba agazapada contra la pared opuesta, con aspecto de estar a punto de desmayarse. El personaje deforme avanzaba hacia ella, chocando contra los lavamanos.

Decido que ha sido suficiente por hoy, y separo mi proyección astral de mi cuerpo más joven. No importa cuántas veces me niegue a mí mismo el haber superado aquello. El dolor, aunque lo esconda en lo más profundo, siempre estará ahí. Puedo perdonar, pero nunca lo olvidaré.

-No te odio Mione. Pero tampoco puedo perdonarte tan fácilmente. Adiós- declaró con mi voz quebrándose, sin poder controlarme.

Es hora de que me despierte.

* * *

Los últimos meses del año han llegado, el frío haciéndose cargo del calor. La ausencia de hojas en algunos árboles. El sol actuando bastante tímido como para sobreponerse a las nubes. La nieve y la escarcha adornando el paisaje.

El invierno había llegado. Y parece que Deméter estaba triste de nuevo porque su hija había tenido que irse de nuevo con su marido al Inframundo.

Abro lentamente los ojos, tratando de que algunas lágrimas no se derramen de mis ojos.

-Era un sueño…- digo en un susurro para mí mismo.

-Qué te pasa, Harry? – veo una cabeza de blonda cabellera me pregunta con una cara preocupada mientras salía de mi costado derecho, sorprendiéndome.

-Te encuentras bien, 'Arry? – un suave acento francés me dice alarmada desde mi costado izquierdo, sorprendiéndome nuevamente.

-Nada…solo era un sueño- respondo con un tono bajo, como si de un secreto se tratase.

-Una pesadilla? – me pregunta la voz de la derecha, poniendo su suave y cálida mano en mi pecho descubierto.

-Uno de esos de los que te gustaría que solo fuese eso, un sueño- alego con una voz monótona.

-Hay algo que podamos hacer? – la voz francesa me cuestiona posicionando su propia mano aterciopelada en mi pecho.

Una sonrisa alegre se dibuja en mi cara, alzándome de mi lugar y tomándolas en mis brazos, les digo.

-Con que estén aquí conmigo es suficiente- respondo.

Me acerco a la cara de la chica a mi derecha y deposito suavemente un beso en sus labios. Y repito el mismo procedimiento con la muchacha a mi izquierda.

-Te lo dije Fleur! Él me besaría a mí primera, cuando se despertase! – la voz a mi derecha exclamar en una mezcla de felicidad y burla.

\- 'Arry! Tendría que haber sido yo la primera a quien veces! Ahora Daphne se burlará de mí todo el día! – escucho a la mujer de mi izquierda recriminarme juguetonamente.

Las veía un tanto borrosas ante la ausencia de mis gafas, pero podía prevenir que empezarían a empujarse sobre mí a modo de diversión.

-No se peleen por mí… Daffy, Fleur- digo mientras las abrazo fuertemente contra mi pecho, evitando dejar escapar el calor confortable.

-Buenos días mi muchacho de oro- me dice la rubia más joven dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días mon amour- en un ronroneo me saluda la francesa depositando un beso en la otra mejilla.

-Buenos días mis hermosas señoritas. Debo decir que estoy un tanto sorprendido de despertarme con una vista tan bella. Pero no falta alguien aquí? – les pregunto mientras alcanzo mis anteojos que se hallan sobre una mesa al costado de mi cama.

-Narcissa se encuentra en la cocina platicando con tus dos nuevas inquilinas. Por cierto, quiénes son ellas? – me preguntó Daphne mientras me daba una mirada que pedía una respuesta urgente o iba a lastimar a alguien.

-Recuerdan cuándo les conté sobre lo que había descubierto durante mi encuentro en Gringotts? Bueno, ellas son legados del sol, y la más joven es además hija del mar- les explico, calmando un poco sus pensamientos.

-Así qué serían tus primas y a la vez, una de ellas tu media hermana? – me preguntó Fleur con un lindo semblante curioso en su cara.

-No en ninguna de las dos opciones. Debido al hecho de que nunca fui concebido por la presencia física de ninguno de ellos. Tan solo juntaron sus formas astrales en un envase mortal, los que vendrían a ser James y Lily Potter. Así que no, ellas no tienen ninguna relación conmigo más que la de ser clientes de mi tienda- les explico diligentemente.

-Tan solo clientes 'Arry? – me preguntó seriamente la francesa mirándome fijamente.

-Emmm…puede que sienta algo por ellas como lo que siento por ustedes- digo en un murmullo.

-A qué te refieres con que lo que sientes por ellas, es lo mismo que por nosotras? – Daphne me daba una mirada acerada mientras me cuestionaba.

-Yo…yo me refiero a que las quiero. A que no quiero verlas tristes, ni verlas llorar a menos que sean lágrimas de alegría. No puedo elegir a solo una de ustedes, porque lastimaría a las demás. Las amo, las quiero hacer felices, que rían, que disfruten de la vida- me confieso finalmente lo que tenía guardado durante tanto tiempo.

Ellas no me dicen nada, el silencio abruma la habitación. Mi temor más grande se estaba haciendo realidad. Cuando era más joven, de los Dursley había aprendido dos grandes lecciones. La primera era que nunca debía demostrar mis conocimientos en la escuela, o las palizas vendrían rápidamente. La segunda lección era que nunca debía amar, pues tan solo lo perdería con el tiempo.

Aunque lo quiera negar, ese temor siempre estuvo presente en mi vida, latente, silencioso, esperando siempre el momento justo.

Había perdido a mis padres, a Sirius, a Remus y a Tonks de esa manera. Incluso había perdido a Granger por motivos distintos.

Pero ahora tenía miedo a volver a estar solo. Al principio me había encontrado con las dos hermosas cazadoras. Luego llegaron las tres bellas rubias. Y finalmente en el campamento había conocido a las legado de Apolo, la hija de Atenea, la hija de Ares, la diosa del hogar y a la muchacha que iba a renacer. Y sabía perfectamente que otras más vendrían con el tiempo. No es que lo haga a propósito, pero es que mi propia esencia se complementa con ellas.

Quería proteger a cada uno de ellas, reemplazar el dolor de sus corazones con felicidad. Verlas sonreír.

Parece que mi cara me había traicionado, porque de repente me vi envuelto en un férreo abrazo de Fleur y Daphne. Las cuales estaban sollozando en mi pecho. Sin saber realmente que hacer, les devolví el afecto.

-En serio dices todo eso? – oigo entre el llanto decir a mi reina de hielo.

-En verdad nos amas a todas? – le complementa mi flor del corazón.

-…Sí, las amo a todas por igual. Por favor, perdónenme- les respondo suavemente con los ojos cerrados, tratando de evitar ver sus caras de repulsión ante mi confesión.

-Por qué cierras los ojos 'Arry? Tan fea soy para ti? – Fleur me preguntó con dolor en su voz, lo cual me hirió al pensar eso de mí.

-No es así! No eres fea, eres muy bella Fleur…es solo que no quiero ver cómo me odias- le digo finalmente, solo para ser sorprendido con un ferviente beso en la boca.

Luego de lo que parecía una eternidad, nos separamos por la falta de aire. Dándome solo tiempo suficiente para recobrar un poco de oxígeno pues Daphne reemplazó rápidamente el lugar de Fleur en mi boca.

-No te odiamos Harry. Nunca más pienses eso de nosotras. Tanto Narcissa como Fleur, te aman de la misma manera que lo hago. Si una mujer te odia, es porque realmente no te merece. Eres una persona excepcional, eres la persona más amorosa que puede haber- me dijo Daphne una vez que nos separamos y nuestras frentes quedaron pegadas, mirándonos a los ojos.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo pude estar realmente feliz. Una felicidad que me fue negada. Una que finalmente me está siendo pagada.

-Pero no les molesta que sean muchas mujeres por las cuales sienta cariño? – les pregunto honestamente, solo para verlas reírse de mí, lo que me confunde aún más.

-No seas tonto 'Arry. Es que acaso no recuerdas que eres heredero de muchas familias? – me contestó mi bella compañera.

Ante su sentencia, me alejo unos pasos de ellas. Solo para tener un poco de espacio y poder chocar la palma de mi mano contra mi cara. Había sido un idiota y me había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle. Me había preocupado demasiado en vano. Después de unos minutos de auto insultarme mentalmente, fui traído a la realidad por las risitas de las dos rubias. A las cuales me decidí vengar mediante cosquillas en sus estómagos, haciendo que me rueguen para que parara con la tortura.

-Venga, vamos a ver a las demás chicas- les digo tomándolas de las manos y llevándolas a la cocina.

* * *

Caminando lentamente hasta la cocina, escucho una charla y unas risas. Con un poco de curiosidad por saber que estaban hablando, me doy vuelta y hago una seña llevándome un dedo a los labios, como diciendo que hagan silencio. Acercándonos sin hacer ruido, llegamos hasta el umbral de donde se hallaban las dos pelinegras y Narcissa dialogando.

 _-…entonces cuando me di vuelta para escuchar la "importante" charla que nos quería dar el ministro a mí y al bastardo de mi exmarido, lo vi ahí parado. Con su cuerpo pequeño y flaco, su pelo todo despeinado como si hubiesen anidado una bandada de cuervos ahí, su piel blanca y sus hermosos ojos verdes como esmeraldas. Me estaba mirando fijamente, y yo también hacía lo mismo, pero le dejé una primera mala impresión pues estaba frunciendo la nariz por la presencia de mi antigua pareja, y él la malinterpretó. Quise disculparme con ese hermoso niño, pero si lo hacía lo más seguro es que tendría problemas luego. Tendrían que haberlo visto en ese momento, era tan lindo! Tan pequeño, pero tan valiente incluso a esa edad! Me daban ganas de abrazarlo y nunca soltarlo! –_ escucho decir a Cissa, mientras trato de reprimir un rubor, cosa que hago ineficazmente por las risitas que generaban las dos rubias a mi lado.

Decido hacer acto de presencia, sorprendiendo a Cissa, la cual casi derrama su té por el susto. Antes de que nadie pudiese decir palabra alguna, me veo envuelto en un abrazo, en el cual me sonrojo levemente tras la presión que ejercen los pechos de Narcissa contra mí.

-Era tan lindo? Acaso insinúas que me he vuelto feo? – le pregunto juguetonamente al oído, pero lo suficientemente alto para que todas me escuchen.

-Qu-qu-qué!? No! No me refería de esa manera! – chilló fuertemente, mientras abría enormemente los ojos.

-Lo sé Cissa, tan solo estaba jugando contigo- le aclaro con una sonrisa en mi cara, haciéndola ruborizarse, a lo que le doy un beso en sus labios.

Al separarnos, soy respondido con unos golpes en mi brazo por mi broma. Lo que me hace sonreír aún más. Me volteo y diviso a las dos pelinegras que se hallaban sentaban, mirándome con los ojos abiertos cómicamente.

Me acerco lentamente a ellas, como si tratase de que no se asusten. Sally me mira fijamente, y abre su boca intentando decir algo, pero solo un balbuceo incoherente es lo único que sale de ella. Estiro mi mano a la cara de la mujer adulta y acaricio su mejilla izquierda con mis dedos, sintiendo el satisfactorio calor que emana su tersa cara. Me adelanto unos centímetros y cuando estoy a solo unas pulgadas de su cara, deposito suavemente un beso casto en sus labios, lento y duradero, haciéndole saber que la quiero mucho. Que me he dado cuenta de sus sentimientos que han estado aflorando desde el primer día que ingresé al local de dulces que ella atiende. Y que ahora mismo estoy correspondiendo.

Me alejo de Sally luego de unos segundos que parecieron eternos para nosotros. Un rastro de lágrimas amenaza con correr de sus hermosos ojos azules, a lo que respondo rápidamente con un abrazo, atrayéndola a mi pecho. Al principio ella no reaccionaba y empezaba a preocuparme, pero fue un pensamiento erróneo, ya que al instante me devolvió la señal de afecto y pasó sus brazos por detrás de mí cuello, posicionando su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello, provocándome un pequeño escalofrío estimulante.

-Buenos días Sally. Estás muy hermosa el día de hoy, lo sabías? – le digo susurrando al oído, haciendo que se estremezca por el calor de mi aliento chocando en su oreja.

-Buenos días Antares…o debería decir Harry? – me responde ella, sacando su cabeza de donde estaba y mirándome burlonamente.

-Déjame saludar a Perse y luego explicaré todo a ustedes- comento, a lo que ella me asiente y me libera de su abrazo, regalándome una sonrisa brillante.

Me giro a ver a la princesa del mar, con su pelo negro alborotado, y sus radiantes ojos verde mar. Me estaba mirando sin decir palabra alguna, pero sus ojos me confesaban sus pensamientos. La amargura, la vergüenza, la envidia, los celos. Eran varios de sus pensamientos que corrían por sum mente. Yo quería gritar en ese momento, hacerle saber que no debería sentirse así. Que la quería mucho, que me moría de ganas de abrazarla y dejarme llevar por su embriagador aroma a mar.

Adelanto unos pasos en su dirección y veo como agacha la cabeza, queriendo evitar que localice sus ojos. Sin que ella se dé cuenta, la tomo de su brazo, alzándola súbitamente. La sorpresa dibujada en su cara ante la situación que se había producido en un mero segundo.

Nuestras posiciones habían cambiado, ahora yo estaba sentado en la silla y ella estaba parada. Sin darle tiempo a pensar, la atraigo hacia mí, y la hago sentarse en mi regazo, teniendo nuestras caras a milímetros de distancia, con nuestras narices prácticamente rozando. Ahora tenía que confirmar algo con ella.

-Perse…hay algo que quiero preguntarte seriamente- le digo con un tono neutro, tratando de ocultar mi propio nerviosismo.

-S-s-si? Qué quieres saber? – me preguntó con su cara roja por la posición en la cual nos hallábamos.

-Qué es lo que realmente sientes por mí? Quiero que me lo digas con tus propias palabras. Y no intentes mentirme, ya que no te saldrá por ser legado de Apolo- le aclaro, sabiendo que iba a tratar de engañarme, y por ende a ella misma.

-Yo…yo…yo te quiero demasiado. No solo por tu aspecto físico, si no por cómo eres. Hay como un aura que me atrae a ti y me mantiene en paz. Contigo puedo relajarme y no sentirme rara- me confiesa con una voz suave, tratando de ocultar su cara tras sus manos.

Al corroborar finalmente mis sospechas, alargo mis manos hacia las de ella, y las retiro de su cara. Dejándome apreciar la magnificencia de su rostro. Acercándome despacio a sus labios, hasta alcanzarlos y tocarlos con los míos, sintiendo la sedosidad de ellos.

Veo sus ojos abrirse, para luego cerrarse y disfrutar de la sensación. A pesar de haber estado menos de un minuto de esa manera, nos separamos, solo para oír un gemido de frustración por parte de la ojiverde, lo que me hizo reír por lo bajo.

-Contigo también me siento en paz Perséfone. Con cada una de ustedes mi propia esencia se complementa- digo lo suficientemente alto para que todas ellas me escuchen y luego me sonrían.

* * *

Luego de haber preparado una nueva ración de té para todos, me siento en la mesa y miro detenidamente las caras de cada una de las féminas que se hallan delante de mí.

Una sensación de armonía y felicidad brota en mi interior, al saber que ellas me aceptan y que yo puedo darles el amor que tanto merecen. Que la razón de haber pasado por tantas tristezas está siendo compensada. Tanto para ellas, como para las que vendrán con el tiempo.

Gastando alrededor de dos horas sentados y explicándoles una versión resumida de mi vida en Hogwarts, dejando de lado mi estadía en los Dursley. Les di a Perse y a Sally unos collares encantados con un hechizo para evitar que ciertas divinidades entrometidas hurguen en sus cabezas sin que ellas lo sepan.

-Y quién podría leernos la mente? – me preguntó curiosa Perséfone, la cual estaba jugando entre sus dedos con la pequeña joya que tenía su collar.

-Un ejemplo claro sería Dionisio. Él intento inmiscuirse en mi mente, excepto por el hecho de que le salió el tiro por la culata- le respondo mientras inconscientemente corro unos mechones de su cabeza por detrás de su oreja derecha.

-Cómo es qué falló? Si no mal recuerdo es el dios de la locura, por lo que no le sería difícil entrar en las mentes de los demás- comentó Sally, la cual también estaba admirando el objeto mágico que le di.

-Yo tengo algo que se denomina escudos mentales naturales. Nadie puede sondearme sin que me entere. Y mucho menos nadie puede joder con mi cabeza, pues la pasará mal. Los collares que les he dado a cada una de ustedes cumple una función similar- les digo tranquilamente haciendo que abran sus ojos y sonrían en agradecimiento.

Disfrutando varios minutos más escuchando historias de las rubias, las cuales intentaban avergonzarme con datos sobre mi vida de joven, sentí una perturbación interrumpir la barrera que rodea la tienda.

Poniéndome de pie lentamente, me alejo hacia la entrada de la casa, para recibir a mi nuevo invitado. Las muchachas al ver mi accionar me cuestionaron rápidamente.

-Qué sucede Harry? –me preguntó repentinamente Cissa.

-Un cliente ha llegado a mi tienda- le digo apaciblemente, continuando mi camino a la entrada.

* * *

La mujer delante de mí tiene una melena de exuberante pelo negro, ojos color café, y la piel anormalmente pálida que se asemejaba al color de la nieve. Llevaba un vestido blanco, y tenía una corona de plata encima de su cabello. Era tan hermosa a pesar de la tristeza que revelaban sus tenues expresiones faciales, de la misma manera que Daphne era años atrás. Sin embargo, a diferencia de su padre y hermanos, ella no tiene alas.

-Bienvenida diosa de la nieve, el hecho de que hallas llegado aquí, indica que tienes un deseo que quieres que sea cumplido- digo tranquilamente con una sonrisa, haciendo que ella me mire curiosamente.

-He oído de algunas diosas de una persona que le cumple los deseos a alguien a cambio de algo. Ese eres tú? –dijo sin presentarse, con una mueca estoica en su cara.

-Me llevo algo importante a cambio de conceder un deseo. Así es esta tienda- contesto mientras la guio a una mesa que se hallaba bajo un techo, mientras veíamos a la nieve caer y complementar el paisaje del día.

-Y no importa que deseo sea el que quiera? Tú podrás cumplirlo? O me estás mintiendo? – me preguntó repetidamente, pues podía ver en sus ojos las veces que había sido engañada por la gente.

-Las mentiras se dicen cuando se tiene algún motivo. No es algo que la persona pueda detener. Pero en tu caso, sí, puedo hacerlo realidad. Claro, si estás dispuesta a pagarme lo que yo te pida…-le digo sonriéndole misteriosamente, para verla tragar saliva ante lo sucedido.

-Y qué es lo que pedirás? – finalmente hizo la pregunta más importante del día.

-Bueno…verás…- empiezo a decir.

* * *

Cajas apiladas unas sobre otras, rastros de polvo en el suelo, alguna que otra telaraña en ellas. La nieve sigue cayendo lentamente en el patio de mi casa. La suave sinfonía de la naturaleza contrastando con los gritos de mi querida visitante que en este momento viste un delantal y un pañuelo en su cabeza para evitar que se ensucie.

Trato de no reírme desde mi lugar, una silla, disfrutando un poco de alcohol. Viendo los movimientos erráticos y disparatados de la fría muchacha. Veo como a cada minuto que pasa, su fachada va desmoronándose sin que se dé cuenta de ello. Ella cree que estoy haciendo por el simple hecho de molestarla, pero es parte de mi propósito. Para que se dé cuenta de que no siempre debe estar con la guardia alta.

-Limpio y limpio…y no termino! Si no pongo algo de orden en este lugar, tendré malos recuerdos. OYE! ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO, BASTARDO BURLÓN! – oigo a la diosa quejándose frente a mí, con una escoba en su mano…una imagen, un tanto, pintoresco.

-No tengo ningún problema con ello- respondo tranquilamente, bebiendo otro trago de mi bebida.

-Yo tampoco- Mokona, que está a mi lado, responde mientras se sirve una copa y me acompaña.

-No hay problema! – exclamo felizmente, levantando mi copa.

-No hay problema! – repite mi amigo, el pequeño bollo negro.

-Qué creen que están haciendo? Es medio día! – la pálida mujer nos recrimina al vernos beber tan temprano.

-Qué dices? Cuando salga la luna tendré mi bebida para verla. Cuando cae la nieve, debo tener mi bebida para verla… No te lo había dicho? – le pregunto con una mirada inocente.

-Sí, sí. Dijiste que todos los días puedes…- dijo resignada, recordando mi advertencia previa a comenzar la limpieza.

Mientras golpetea un plumero en las numerosas cajas viejas que se encuentras ordenadas en medio de un vestíbulo, la escucho regañar mis costumbres.

-Rayos! Solo inventa excusas para beber- se queja mientras la veo que desempolva una caja de color caoba.

Los repetitivos golpes a la caja, tratando de sacar la tierra que tenía encima, terminó provocando que se balancee furiosamente de un lado al otro, cayéndose de donde estaba. Más rápida que la velocidad con la que se estaba cayendo el pequeño baúl, la diosa logró atraparlo en el aire, tomando una pose demasiado graciosa para mí.

-Black! Acabo de encontrar esto…- dijo apareciendo nuevamente delante de mí, acarreando el baúl entre sus delicados brazos.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, podríamos hacer eso mejor- digo con un tono juguetón a Mokona mientras miro la caja en posesión de la hermosa dama pálida.

-Sí, podríamos- me responde el bollo negro.

-Me trae tantos recuerdos…- digo mientras muevo mi cabeza de un lado al otro, haciendo memoria.

-Recuerdos de hace tanto tiempo…- replica Mokona, mientras veo por el rabillo del ojo como la diosa de la nieve empieza a perder su paciencia.

-Dejen de andar divagando! Voy a abrirla. Si no tiene algo útil, voy a tirarla- dice, forcejeando con la caja, tratando de averiguar su interior.

-Está bien, supongo…- comento tranquilamente, viendo como ella se sienta en el piso, esforzándose por abrir el condenado baúl.

-Eh? - pregunto extrañada al no poder abrirla.

-No hay caso. A menos que las condiciones sean las adecuadas, no puedes abrirla- declaro traviesamente.

-Condiciones? - cuestionó mientras me miraba con un semblante de confusión.

Mirando detenidamente mi copa ahora vacía, me debato en mis próximas palabras. Divisando de reojo a la bella mujer a mi lado, que, aunque su cara tenga vestigios de tristeza y rencor, no deja de ser una persona que desea compañía. Alguien que no la juzgue, y la acepta por como es. Con sus defectos y perfecciones.

-Pensé en algo divertido. Veme en el parque a unas calles de aquí, cuando hayas terminado tu tarea- digo suavemente, levantándome de mi silla y dirigiéndome al interior de la tienda para cambiarme de ropa.

* * *

Escucho a lo lejos los pasos rápidos de la diosa de la nieve. Caminando aprisa mientras masculla maldiciones, haciéndome reír por lo bajo.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento al respecto. Eh? El bollo negro? - comentó la dama vestida de blanco al ver a mi amigo esperándola en la entrada al parque, vistiendo un gracioso gorro navideño.

-Hola, Khione. Khione es la diosa griega de la nieve, hija de Bóreas, el dios del viento del norte y del invierno, y hermana de Zethes y Calais. Le gusta convertir a la gente en esculturas de hielo- dijo Mokona, como si de una presentación se tratase.

-Por qué estás diciendo eso? Y por qué lo dices como si me estuviesen presentando en un programa televisivo! – se quejó sonoramente la diosa.

-Gritas mucho…- mi amiguito proclamó orgullosamente, cruzándose de brazos.

-Arrogante bola de pelos! – la veía gruñir infantilmente.

Antes de que pudiese seguir su perorata, observó cómo Sally, Perse, Cissa, Fleur y Daphne venían en nuestra dirección. Todas lo suficientemente abrigadas como para contrarrestar el clima frío que había el día de hoy.

-Eh? Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó repentinamente, mirándolas detenidamente.

-Somos las…cómo diríamos…las compañeras de Antares. Soy Sally, mucho gusto- se presentó la bella pelinegra, mientras que las demás siguieron su ejemplo, dándose a conocer a la diosa.

-Parece que todas vinieron- digo, apareciendo en la cima de unas rocas amontonadas, vistiendo un saco que tenía varias similitudes al traje de Santa Claus.

-Black! Me dejaste limpiando ese mugrerío! Qué se supone que hacemos en el parque?! – empezó a despotricarme una vez más la doncella.

-Es una buena pregunta…Frosty. La respuesta. Combate de bolas de nieve! – declaro ruidosamente, solo para ser recibido por un silencio abismal, al menos hasta que Mokona vino presurosamente a mi lado y chocamos las manos en felicidad.

-Ah? No quiero. Combate de bolas de nieve a esta edad? – replicó Khione.

-Eres una aguafiestas Frosty. No importa que tan vieja seas! Además, hay formas de divertirse precisamente porque somos adultos- digo alzando mi barbilla y mirándola lúdicamente de reojo esperando pacientemente su reacción.

-Es-esto es algún tipo de "juego de adultos"? – me pregunta con acentuado rubor en sus pálidas y lindas mejillas.

-No, nada de eso- respondo sonriente, viendo como cae al piso por la impresión.

-Como sea, no cuentes conmigo! Por qué no juegas tu solo? Bueno, tú y tu mascota esa- habló mientras se giraba y empezaba a irse.

-No soy una mascota! Soy Mokona! – mi amigo gritaba furiosamente, saltando de un lado al otro.

-No te escucho. Me voy a casa- dijo y empezó a caminar.

-Genial! Suena divertido! – exclamó Perse, con una brillante sonrisa y sus ojos chispeantes de emoción.

-NO ME DIGAN QUE EN VERDAD VAN A HACERLO! – chilló, solo para recibir de respuesta las manos alzadas de todas las chicas, mostrando sus guantes de lana.

-Claro que sí! Incluso traje el premio para el ganador- digo misteriosamente, mientras saco de atrás mío el baúl de color caoba.

-Eso es…- Khione dijo dubitativamente.

-Una auténtica caja de Pandora, contiene cualquier cosa que desees…- respondo, exhibiendo la caja.

-Cualquier cosa? Cualquier cosa?! – gritó asombrada, rompiendo de una vez por todas su semblante gélido, haciéndome sonreír de satisfacción por dentro.

-Aunque solo puede ser abierta por el ganador del combate…- le digo perezosamente.

-Ésa es la condición? Es por eso que no podía abrirla…Perfecto. Cuando gane obtendré algo que callará a Black para bien…- la podía oír murmurar sus planes "malvados".

-Vamos, hagan un muñeco de nieve de la forma que quieran- digo distraídamente, deslizándome sobre un trozo de hielo que se había formado delante de las chicas.

-Muñeco de nieve? No era un combate de bolas de nieve? – preguntó confusa Khione, mientras las demás asentían con la cabeza.

-Basta de plática y a trabajar. Lo explicaré luego- comento, finalizando con una sonrisa un tanto torcida.

-Su infantil forma de actuar no va con su sonrisa retorcida…- dijo, con una ceja temblando de manera chistosa.

* * *

Luego de lo que parecieron interminables horas de manipulación con la nieve, todos habían finalizado sus obras de arte.

-Muy bien. Es perfecto- Khione dijo, mientras se sacaba de la frente un sudor imaginario.

-Eso no es un muñeco de nieve. Es un conejo- le dijo Daphne, acercándose a ella y viendo lo que había creado.

-Algún problema con ello? Qué hay de aquella cosa? Eso tampoco es un muñeco de nieve! – gritaba furiosa, indicando el curioso "muñeco" que Daphne había construido con un tarro de metal como cuerpo principal.

Moviéndome detenidamente, observando las construcciones de cada chica. Vi lo que había creado Perséfone.

-Un clione, verdad? Ya veo, eres muy buena esculpiendo- digo, admirando al pequeño ángel de mar.

-Qué es un clione? –

-Ah, olvídalo- respondo, pensando que seguro se debía a que era un legado de Apolo.

-Antares, si quieres alabar algo, échale un vistazo a nuestra creación- me dijo Cissa, que, acompañada a Sally, habían hecho unos muñecos que simulaban a dos seres mitológicos de Asia.

-Se ven tan reales…- escuché que dijo Daphne a mis espaldas.

-Un Pegaso! Es realmente lindo! Buen trabajo Fleur! – comento haciéndola sonrojar, viendo al muñeco que era más alto que ella, con sus alas extendidas.

-Gracias. Estoy muy contenta de que te guste- me respondió la francesa, tratando de disimular su rubor detrás de sus manos enguantadas.

-Umh! En verdad, Mokona es el mejor de todos! – oigo a Mokona aclarándose la garganta, tratando de llamar la atención, de pie con los brazos cruzados y mirando con un aire satisfecho.

-Mierda! – Khione gritó al ver el gigantesco modelo de nieve con forma de Mokona.

-Ta-Da! Lo llamo…El Mokona Blanco! – exclamó feliz la bola de pelos.

-Cómo es que incluso hiciste eso?! – la diosa de la nieve preguntó con incredulidad, mirando el detalle y la exactitud con la que se había creado tal monstruosidad.

-Oigan! Están todos listos? Ha llegado el momento para iniciar el combate de bolas de nieve! Las reglas son un tanto complicadas, así que escuchen bien. Los muñecos se arrojarán bolas de nieve hasta que solo quede uno. Ahí lo tienen- finalizo mi explicación con cara de palo, viendo las caras de incredulidad de las mujeres delante de mí.

-Eso es todo? Un momento. Cómo se van a aventar bolas de nieve los muñecos? – una curiosa Khione me preguntaba, sin darse cuenta que había animado con mi magia a cada creación.

Como la diosa me hablaba, el muñeco de Daphne se había acercado al conejito de nieve de Khione y recogió un puñado de nieve, haciendo una pausa por un momento para juzgar la trayectoria antes de golpear al conejo con un impacto a alta velocidad del líquido congelado, que es solo una manera elegante de decir que el conejito fue pulverizado.

-AHHHHHHH! – gritó Khione cuando vio que su creación desapareció bajo una pila de nieve, golpeando sus manos sobre la cabeza con horror.

-Así es como se juega…- declaró Daphne, poniendo una mano en su barbilla, tomando una pose pensativa.

-Esa fue una salida en falso! – chillo la dama pálida, mientras zamarreaba a Daphne por su ropa.

-Perdiste antes de empezar! – burlonamente exclamó Mokona, señalando a donde había estado el conejito.

-Olvida el juego y dime cómo demonios puede moverse un muñeco de nieve por sí mismo! – ella gritó, lanzando sus manos al aire y girándose hacia mí.

-Hay un montón de maneras técnicas de explicarlo, pero todas son un dolor, por lo que olvidarse de ellas. Solo pensar en ello como un momento mágico que sucedió en una tarde de nieve! – declaré juntando mis manos y haciendo brillar cómicamente mis ojos, para diversión de las demás.

-Vamos! El despegue del Mokona Blanco! PILDER…ON! – gritó la bola de pelos negra.

-Espera…creo que he visto ese espectáculo- comentó Sally, sacándome una sonrisa por lo que dijo.

-Ah? Qué significa eso? Bueno, como ya perdí, me voy…Hagan su mayor esfuerzo- Khione empezó a irse, empujando sus manos en los bolsillos de su vestido blanco.

-Hm hm! – Mokona se rio entre dientes, moviendo dos de las tres palancas de mando que tenía en la cabeza el Mokona Blanco.

El Mokona gigante saltó a la vida, levantando sus brazos al aire y rugiendo como si fuese Godzilla, antes de empezar a acechar a Khione. Mokona rio desde la cabina del piloto, ya que ambos de acercaban a la diosa. Khione caminaba hacia donde habían estado los restos de su conejito y vio el monstruo blanco que venía hacia ella.

-Oye. Qué? Espera un minuto…Espera! Mi conejo ya perdió!- la chica observó el monstruo pisar la nieve en su dirección y no se detenía.

-Ahora las piezas han cambiado! – chilló riendo Mokona.

-Mira quién habla! Ahhhhh! – la diosa se detuvo a gritarle, solo para saltar rápidamente de sonde estaba para esquivar el golpe que la oreja de Mokona Blanca le precipitó para aplastarla.

Ella gritó, cayendo de bruces en la nieve, la falda de su vestido volteándose hacia arriba, revelando sus bragas de la elección del día, la cual sorprendentemente tenía pequeños conejitos celestes en ellos. Sin que nadie se dé cuenta, saqué una cámara y tomé una foto, con el fin de usarla como chantaje en algún futuro necesario.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, Khione se levantó de un salto y corrió a través de la nieve, saltando fuera del camino cuando las orejas del Mokona Blanco se balanceaban de un lado al otro, tratando de golpearla como un insecto. Nieve voló en el aire con cada impacto y la diosa casi quedó atrapada varias veces, solo sus reflejos divinos la salvaron por los pelos.

-Alguien detenga esa cosa antes de que me mate! – ella gritó, corriendo tan rápido como pudo.

Mokona rio maliciosamente, apretando las palancas del muñeco con tanta fuerza que se rompieron. Bajó la mirada hacia los controles rotos en sus manitas y se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, es simple nieve! – exclamó el bollo antes de gritar desaforadamente cuando la criatura de nieve estaba cayendo, aun tratando de aplastar a la diosa.

Khione terminó corriendo bajo un tobogán en un desesperado intento de escapar. Ella gritó más fuerte como el muñeco de nieve estaba pisando a sus espaldas, tratando de pasar por encima del tobogán y fallando miserablemente. Las piernas del descomunal muñeco no pudieron saltar la rampa y se derrumbó su mitad inferior, mientras que la superior cayó sobre la hermosa mujer. Pude escuchar como ella gritaba cuando una montaña de nieve caía sobre ella, enterrando la mayor parte de su cuerpo, salvo la cabeza.

-Estoy salvada- proclamó airosa la doncella de las nieves.

-Ha! Salvada por sus pequeños pies rechonchos- declaró Mokona, la cual había aparecido a su lado.

-Estas orgulloso o qué? Fue modelado por ti! – le reclamó Khione.

-No, no fue así- dijo con un tono burlón el bollo.

-Cómo es eso? – preguntó inmediatamente.

-Eso fue el Mokona Blanco. Yo soy el Mokona Negro- contestó tranquilamente, señalando lo obvio.

-Lo único distinto es el color! – le gritó la bella mujer divina.

-Oye…ya perdimos- se escuchó de Daphne a unos metros atrás, señalando una pila de nieve que solía ser la monstruosidad de Mokona, que estaba aplastando los restos de los demás muñecos, pues se podía divisar al tanque de aceite tirado en el suelo, las alas del Pegaso de Fleur, el ángel de mar de Perse, y los dioses asiáticos de Cissa y Sally.

-Cómo se siente! Ése es su castigo! Saboréenlo! – sonrió lujosamente la diosa.

-Hey! Algo se está moviendo! – exclamó Fleur, apuntando a la enorme pila de nieve.

Todos movimos nuestras cabezas, viendo como una pequeña cantidad de nieve comenzó a moverse y sacudirse, hasta que el conejito de Khione estalló de donde el cuerpo del muñeco de Daphne había caído. La diosa gritó de alegría. Ella había ganado el juego!

-Debe de haber cavado un agujero para esconderse…que cobarde- dijo con cara de palo Daphne, haciéndome reír.

-Qué fue eso?! Usted no tiene lugar para hablar tramposa! – gritó Khione mientras corría al lado de su creación y la tomaba en sus brazos, haciéndole mimos por haber sido muy astuto.

-Lo entendemos. Tú ganaste. Ven, sígueme- dije con una sonrisa suave, indicándole el lugar donde estaba la caja con su tesoro, mientras que todas las demás se situaron en torno a ella, a la espera de lo que sucedería.

-Puedo tener lo que quiera…Qué podrá ser? Tal vez eso…O eso…- empezaba a murmurar por lo bajo la diosa con una sonrisa infantil en su cara.

-Eso me recuerda, Khione…Qué hay para cenar? – dije justo cuando la chica abrió la caja.

-Eh? – ella pronunció, mientras un puf amarillo salió del baúl, revelando una olla tapada, ocho copas y dos botellas de vino.

Khione contempló con horror el giro de los acontecimientos. Yo tenía una sonrisa diabólica, por actuar tan presumidamente desde el momento que llegó a la tienda.

-Bueno…al parecer, ya que estábamos hablando de la cena, eso es lo que debes de haber estado pensando cuando abriste la caja de los deseos- digo tranquilamente, viendo la espalda de la diosa delante de mí.

-Qu-qu-qué?! – Khione gritó, poniéndose de pie y mirándome a los ojos furiosamente.

-Creo que sería bueno si tuviésemos una fiesta esta noche, disfrutando ese sabroso estofado, no? – comento, chasqueando los dedos, haciendo aparecer de la nada un iglú bastante grande, con una mesa y sillas en el interior, haciendo que las demás muchachas vayan ingresando y sirviendo en los platos, dejándome afuera con la diosa que me miraba con los ojos llorosos.

-Por qué? Me hiciste pasar por todo eso, solo para burlarte de mí? – me preguntaba con lágrimas cayendo suavemente de sus hermosos ojos, a lo cual me acerqué despacio a ella y la abracé.

Su cabeza se hundía en mi pecho, las lágrimas mojaban mi saco, su sollozo se amortiguaba en mi abrigo. Yo pasaba suavemente mi mano por su espalda, acariciándola, tranquilizándola. Mientras que susurraba al oído que no era lo que ella pensaba.

-Khione, mírame. Cuándo entraste a mi tienda, supe desde un principio cual era tu deseo. Puedes hacerme el favor de decírmelo en voz alta? – le susurro, juntando nuestras frentes, mirándonos a los ojos, tratándole de pasar toda la armonía posible.

-Yo…yo…yo ya no quiero ser más rechazada. Odio estar sola, que todas las personas me juzguen por lo que oyen de mí. Quiero alguien a mi lado que me entienda, me escuche, me acepte- entre sollozos masculló.

-Y dime…durante toda esta tarde, te sentiste rechazada? Estuviste sola? Alguien te juzgó? – le pregunté, borrando sus lágrimas con mis dedos, lágrimas heladas como el hielo.

La única respuesta que recibí de ella, fue una negación con la cabeza. Dándose cuenta que nadie la había tratado mal, como siempre le pasaba.

-Resistes el dolor. Soportas la soledad. Estás acostumbrada a ser herida. Lentamente... te deterioras hasta no ser nada. Tu espíritu es liberado a una existencia atemporal... cuando revelas tus alas de un blanco puro. Como un ángel que se convierte en demonio- digo en un susurro, recordando parte de mi vida juvenil.

-Yo he encontrado gente que no me ha rechazado por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Gente a quien no le interesa lo que se dice de mí- declaró la hermosa mujer en mis brazos, con una bonita sonrisa en su cara, por primera vez en este día.

-Ten…con este espejo, al decir mi nombre, podrás contactarme sin importar la hora que sea. Nunca se romperá y nunca lo perderás, pues siempre volverá a ti. Con el podrás hablar conmigo desde cualquier lugar que estés. Podremos reírnos, pelear, discutir, contarme de cualquier cosa que hayas visto ese día. O podrás decirme que irás a mi tienda a disfrutar de compañía- le digo, entregándole un espejo de dos vías, el cual ella recibió con los ojos grandes, para luego abrazarme fuertemente.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias. Ahora qué quieres como pago? – me preguntó luego de agradecerme profusamente.

-Quisiera que me des una pequeña bola de nieve, con la cual pueda provocar que caiga nieve en un día soleado. Solo eso. Es el precio justo para tu deseo- le respondo con una sonrisa torcida, corriendo un mechón de pelo tras su oreja, provocándole un rubor por las caricias que le daba, haciendo que algo dentro mío se retuerza, haciéndome gemir internamente, pues parece que había encontrado otra persona que sintonizaba con mi aura.

-Estás seguro que solo quieres eso? No deseas cualquier otra cosa? Lo que quieras? – me preguntó esperanzada que no le pida algo como sexo o favores sexuales.

-No Frosty, no quiero nada de eso. Puedes tranquilizarte. Nunca pediría algo como eso a una mujer- la tranquilizo, haciendo que me mire con algo similar a orgullo en sus ojos, lo que me hace reír por su inocencia, la cual va recuperando a momentos.

-Hey! Acaso me llamaste Frosty! No soy ningún muñeco de nieve para que me llames así! – dijo mientras me golpeaba en el pecho en señal de protesta, haciéndome reír a carcajadas, la cual al cabo de unos segundos le contagie.

-Venga, vamos a comer con las demás. Y de paso, a lo mejor, cuentan algo sobre mi juventud con tal de tratar de avergonzarme- me tomo de la mano, llevándola al interior del iglú.

-Así que contarán cosas con las que podré avergonzarte luego? Perfecto! – se burló en mi cara felizmente.

-No estaría tan seguro si fuese tú, señorita con conejitos celestes! – exclamo, corriendo a donde estaban las demás, escapando de los golpes de la diosa pálida, que furiosamente me perseguía con un rubor masivo en su cara.

-MALDITO SEAS BLACK! VUELVE AQUÍ! MÁS TE VALE NO CONTARLE A NADIE ESO! – escuchaba gritar a mis espaldas.

Todos los incidentes que ocurren en el mundo tienen su significado. También nuestro encuentro tiene su significado. Así que, recuérdalo.

* * *

 ** _Bien, aquí finalizó el capítulo de esta semana. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho._**

 ** _Ahora una pregunta…alguien más pensó que en la historia original de Harry Potter, él se iba a quedar con Fleur al final? Lo pregunto ya que su presentación en el cuarto libro daba para desarrollar esa trama, en donde comenzaban peleándose y con el tiempo mejoraban. Sé que suena a cliché, pero hubiese sido interesante si sucediese de esa forma._**

 ** _Por favor déjenme sus críticas y opiniones, Con ellas podré mejorar mi historia._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Bueno, quiero darles la bienvenida a mi capítulo número trece de este fic._**

 ** _También quiero agradecerles a cada uno de ustedes, queridos lectores, por visitar este historia y dejar sus comentarios._**

 ** _No soy dueño de ningún personaje, eso es trabajo de Rowling, Riordan y Clamp._**

* * *

Capítulo 13: Elecciones

Primavera había llegado a los Estados Unidos, los capullos de las flores vibrando en el frío aire que aún no calienta. El aire frío, que en estos momentos estoy disfrutando mientras veo el paisaje desde mi posición en el umbral de la tienda. Las suaves brisas, acariciando mis mejillas pálidas, como si de plumas etéreas se tratasen. Fluyendo a través de mis ropas, haciendo que se bamboleen suavemente, imitando las ondas del mar.

Me había pasado toda la mañana haciendo una limpieza general de la casa. De manera manual, nada de magia. A veces era mejor volver a los principios, cuando no tenía que hacer uso de mis poderes. Disfrutar de lo simple y mundano. Despejar mi mente y distraerme con tareas domésticas.

Daphne, Fleur y Cissa, habían regresado a Europa, a sus tareas diarias. Fleur en su trabajo en el banco Gringotts, ya sin la interferencia de la molesta presencia de Wesley para hacerle daño. Mientras que Daph y Cissa están en San Mungo, trabajando como sanadoras, ayudando a la gente.

Sally, en estos momentos estaba en la universidad, completando sus estudios. Primero no quería ir allí, pero luego de una charla en donde tuve que convencerla que no hacía falta que trabaje para contribuir en la tienda, sino que debía seguir su sueño de ser una gran escritora, me hizo caso. Verla regresar con una sonrisa en su bello rostro, todos los días, me hacía muy feliz. Tanto por ella misma como por su deseo propio.

Perse, estaba estudiando en la Escuela Preparatoria Meriwether. Cuando fui a acompañarla el primer día, tuve que contenerme la risa ante la pintoresca imagen que tenían las aulas de ese lugar. Comparado con Hogwarts, el cual tenía un sistema de puntuación, uniformes, y lo más importante, mesas y sillas para sentarse, la escuela de Perse era el polo completamente opuesto. Un término que sea realmente adecuado para ese lugar, sería progresista. Al menos yendo allí, podría verla todos los días, y no tener que aguantar de una manera insoportable, muchos meses para poder abrazarla.

En esa escuela Perséfone encontró a un sujeto bastante peculiar. Un medio hermano por parte de su padre. Al principio ella, en su natural inocencia e ignorancia, no se había dado cuenta de lo que era. Pero luego de que un día lo trajese a la tienda, y me lo presentase, tuve que decirle que era un cíclope. Uno bastante joven y sin la terrible fama que se habían ganado sus hermanos, por lo cual no debía preocuparse por algún malentendido. A pesar de que estaba resentida los primeros veinte minutos, luego se convirtió completamente en una hermana sobreprotectora, cuidando del pobre muchacho en la escuela. Ese cíclope me recordaba mucha a Neville, tanto por sus actitudes, como por su habilidad en un tema en particular. Uno en herbolaría, y el otro en herrería.

* * *

-Muy bien, qué más queda? – me pregunté, mirando a mi alrededor, tratando de hallar algo más que hacer.

Cambiar las sábanas, barrer, limpiar la casa…me queda entrar la ropa tendida y regar las flores. Caminando lentamente hacia el tendero, me dediqué varios minutos a descolgar cada una de las prendas ya secas, y acomodarlas en el cesto.

Me agaché a recoger finalmente el cesto de ropa, solo para tomarlo por demasiado de los bordes, lo que ocasionó que se me deslice de las manos cuando me levanté para llevarlo dentro.

-Owww…maldición, horas de lavandería en vano- comencé a quejarme aireadamente.

Fue entonces en ese momento, que oí a mis espaldas una sedosa risita de una hermosa mujer.

Metiendo rápidamente la ropa de nuevo en el cesto para lavarla luego, me acerqué a la visitante. Una dama de edad adulta, de alrededor de los cuarenta y cinco y cincuenta y cinco años. Vestida con una remera blanca, un jersey rojo oscuro encima, y un jean azul pálido. Su cabello castaño canoso fue recogido en un moño grande a la altura de la nuca y se mantenía en su lugar por un solo palillo.

-Umh…lo siento por lo que vio hace unos momentos. En qué puedo ayudarle? – dije, disculpándome primero por mi pequeña rabieta y luego preguntándole por su llegada.

Algo en aquella mujer me hacía sentir un dejo a nostalgia y añoranza. Luego de mirarla fijamente a sus ojos color pardo, me di cuenta a quien tenía en frente de mí. Una ligera sonrisa se formó en mis labios y le di una señal que podía traducirse como una invitación para que entre.

-Bueno, en realidad, yo solo pasaba por la vereda y te vi. Es que parecías estar pasándotelo muy bien y no pude resistir la tentación de hablar contigo. Siento mucho haberte molestado- comentó, su mano acercándose agraciadamente a su boca sonriente de labios pintados, al igual que las princesas solían hacer en las pinturas antiguas.

-No, está bien- respondo para tranquilizarla con una sonrisa suave.

-Oh! Usted tiene una casa preciosa! – la dama dijo, luego de haberse quedado sin aliento al ver mi propiedad, admirando la arquitectura.

-En realidad, señora, es una tienda a la vez- la corregí cortésmente.

-De verdad? Qué tipo de tienda es? – ella dijo, sin creerme, pero aun así, sin derrochar la idea.

-Bueno…creo que se puede decir que aquí se vende de todo un poco- le respondo tratando de sonar lo más casual posible, disfrutando de las expresiones que refleja su cara.

-Eres el hijo del dueño? O un empleado? – mirándome con una sonrisa siempre fija me preguntó.

-No mi querida dama. Soy el dueño- le respondo con una sonrisa torcida, disfrutando de la sorpresa que tiene su rostro.

-Vaya, tan joven y ya siendo un emprendedor- me dice, inclinando la cabeza a un costado y soltando una risita tenue.

-Muchas gracias por el halago, pero debo decirle que ya no soy tan joven. Digamos que soy algo similar a usted- hablo tranquilamente, haciendo que su estado de felicidad se detenga abruptamente y me mire con recelo.

-A qué te refieres con similar? – pregunta, mientras observo distraídamente como sus expresiones faciales se tensan.

-No debe preocuparse, no le haré daño. Y con similar, me refiero a que nuestro cuerpo no refleja nuestra edad verdadera. Le apetece un té? – respondo honestamente, para luego ofrecerle una bebida para eliminar este estado de tensión.

-Bueno, no quisiera ser grosera, pero no puedo estar mucho tiempo afuera. Probablemente debería irme. Quizás algún día nos podamos encontrar de nuevo y compartir ese té- me dijo con un suspiro derrotado, pero aún con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No es ninguna molestia. Nos vemos mañana querida dama- le digo suavemente mientras veo cómo se retira reaciamente de mi local, claramente inconforme con no poder estar unos momentos más de los que dispone.

La veo sonreír jubilosamente, ondeando su mano mientras se despide. Me pregunto cuanto tiempo ha pasado sin una persona para hablar con ella. También me pregunto si es así como mi madre hubiese actuado si su vida no haya sido manipulada para morir defendiéndome. Sabía perfectamente que nunca podría saber a ciencia exacta la sensación, pero es una buena idea que esa mujer tenga esa capacidad para amar.

Luego de unos momentos, pongo de lado esos pensamientos y me pongo en marcha para lavar nuevamente la ropa que se me había caído del cesto.

-Geez…realmente odio la lavandería- me quejo, retirándome al interior de la tienda.

* * *

Otro día había pasado, y la misma rutina se repetía nuevamente. Sally y Perse con sus estudios, y Mokona en casa, castigada por devorar la comida que era para la cena del día de hoy. Lo que me obligaba a ir de compras.

-Estúpido bollo negro, cuando lo vea de nuevo hacer lo que hizo ayer, lo convierto en unas lindas pantuflas para Perse! Mira que obligarme a ir de compras solo porque es un glotón! Juro que lo retorceré el pescuezo cuando regrese! – despotricaba entre dientes, sin prestar demasiado atención a mi alrededor, al menos hasta que volví a oír la misma risita del día de ayer.

Esta vez, la bella dama estaba vestida con un jersey amarillo, un pantalón marrón y llevaba un chal violeta pálido. Su peinado era igual que el de ayer, pero esta vez, sus ojos eran de color gris suave, como las nubes que están a punto de generar una tormenta en la noche.

-Me disculpo por la risa, pero es que estabas haciendo caras tontas hace un momento, y no pude evitar reírme- la mujer se echó a reír de nuevo, provocándome un leve sonrojo, pero estaba agradecido a que ella no tenía miedo a acercarse a mí, a pesar de estar despotricando a los cuatro vientos el nombre de Mokona.

-Bueno…no me refería a hacer todos ellos, pero si le hacían sonreír…mucho mejor! – le comento, alcanzando mi mano detrás de mi cabeza y rascando el pelo con un poco de timidez.

La mujer hermosa me sonrió de nuevo, sus profundos ojos grises eran cálidos, pero a la vez, un poco tristes. Algo que no me agradaba nada, y quería cambiar de cualquier modo.

-Te importa si camino contigo? – ella preguntó.

-De ningún modo! – respondo, sonriendo ampliamente y retrocediendo unos pasos hasta quedar al lado de la dama antes de retomar el andar.

-Así que tu mascota se devoró toda la comida? – me preguntó con un tono juguetón, lo que me hizo sonreír.

-Si- fue mi única respuesta, entre medio derrotado y medio burlón.

-Y nunca has intentado ponerle una correa y atarlo lejos de la comida? – preguntó inocentemente, lo que me provocó una sonora carcajada que no pude evitar soltar.

-Créame cuando le digo que es imposible mantenerlo quieto, es muy habilidoso y escurridizo- le digo entre risas.

-Hablas como si fuese algo más que una mascota…-

-Quizás, quizás no. A lo mejor dentro de un tiempo, seas capaz de conocerla- le digo guiñándole un ojo, jugando con ella, lo que hace que un hermoso esbozo de un labio arqueado hacia arriba se produzca en su cara.

-Si usted no tiene que estar en su casa luego de hacer sus compras…le gustaría pasar algún tiempo juntos? – me preguntó, haciendo que parpadee sorprendido.

-Vaya…así que usted es una de esas mujeres que andan en busca de jóvenes para atraparlos en sus redes? – le pregunto con una cara seria, tratando de aguantarme la risa por estar tomándole el pelo.

-Qu-qu-qué!? No! Solo quería tener a alguien con quien platicar! – me respondió frenéticamente con un rubor cubriendo completamente su cara hasta su cuello.

No pudiendo resistir más, tuve que apoyarme en una pared lindera para no caer de bruces tras mi risotada. Me dolían los costados y parecía que me faltaba el aire. Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo, como la bella dama me miraba con incredulidad, para luego fruncir el ceño juguetonamente y golpearme en el pecho por burlarme de ella.

-Lo siento…ja ja ja ja! Lo siento…discúlpeme, no podía evitar romper la tensión, le queda mejor una sonrisa en su rostro mi bella dama- le pido disculpas, controlando finalmente mi desbordante emoción, y regalándole un gesto honesto.

-Mmh…ahora por ese chistecito, deberás comprarme un refresco- me dijo con un puchero, lo que me provocó otra ronda de risas.

-Está bien, pero primero que nada…usted no sabe mi nombre, por lo que permítame presentarme. Soy Antares Black. Y segundo, por qué le gustaría pasar tiempo con alguien como yo? – le pregunté con curiosidad fingida, pues sabía las respuestas.

-Quiero pasar tiempo contigo porque puedo ver que eres un muchacho muy dulce. En cuanto a mi nombre, es…- pero silencio fue todo lo que salió de su boca cuando intentó decirme como se llamaba.

-No tienes un nombre definido verdad? Eres tantas personas a la vez, pero también eres una sola entidad. No debes sentirte mal por ello. Sino, todo lo contrario. Ahora, encantado de conocerte hermosa dama- la tranquilizo, hablándole suavemente y tomando su mano, brindándole comodidad y besándole los nudillos de manera educada.

-El gusto es mío- dijo, tratando de ahogar un leve tartamudeo, solo para darme a cambio una brillante mueca de felicidad.

* * *

Terminamos en la zona boscosa del parque, sentados en un pequeño claro de árboles sobre dos asientos de unos pequeños animales que los niños utilizan para balancearse hacia delante y hacia atrás, como si estuviesen cabalgando. Era un lugar extraño para que dos adultos pasen el rato, pero desde que mi vida había descubierto que la magia era real, había dejado de lado las sensaciones de gozo en juegos infantiles.

-Estás segura de que este es un buen lugar? Aún es un poco frío en esta época del año- le pregunto, quitándome de encima un saco negro con bordado de hojas doradas, para ponérselo en los hombros a la mujer, cubriéndole la espalda.

-No, es perfecto- dijo agradecida por mi acción, mientras tomaba la lata de café que le había comprado y procedía a abrirla.

-Por favor, permíteme. Y aquí tiene- le dije, estirando mi mano, pidiéndole la lata, para poder abrirla y devolvérsela.

-Gracias- tomó la lata en ambas manos, disfrutando de la calidez de la bebida, como quien acerca sus manos a una fogata para alejar el frío que le aqueja.

Sonreí ante la delicada vista, cogí mi propia lata y la abrí. Eran unos minutos de tranquilidad, disfrutando de nuestras bebidas mientras el viento soplaba las hojas sueltas que decoraban el parque.

Miré a mi acompañante, y me di cuenta que, a pesar de estar tomando su café, ella había regresado a la mirada triste que proyectaban sus ojos. Me pregunto cuanto tiempo ha pasado realmente desde la última vez que ellas han estado con sus hijos e hijas. A pesar de que había logrado distraerla por un buen rato y hacerla feliz, no puedo reemplazar a quienes ellas realmente desean a sus lados.

-Me apetecía esto…sentarnos a tomar un café, aunque sea en lata. Te parezco rara? – la bella dama dijo en voz baja, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-No, por supuesto que…! – estaba por decirle, pero abruptamente volvió a hablar.

-Mentiroso. Se te ve en la cara- comentó, señalándome a la cara, haciendo que un pequeño tinte rojizo tiña mis mejillas.

-Eh? – fue la única respuesta coherente que pude realizar ante la cercanía de su mano a mi cara.

-Me hubiera gustado mucho…haber hecho esto con mis hijos. Cuando volvieran a casa, después de sus trabajos. Les diría que es un día especial, y pasearíamos juntos sin importar el lugar. Pero ellos fueron arrancados de mi lado hace mucho…Eran mis únicos hijos. Si hubieran crecidos, se hubieran convertidos en buenas personas, como tú- me relataron sus vidas, todas personas diferentes, pero un destino similar al final, haciendo que un pequeño brote de dolor surgiese en mi interior.

No soy tan educado, o dulce como la dama piensa que soy. No soy realmente agradable incluso si soy honesto conmigo mismo. Termino volviendo loca a la gente por diversos motivos. Y me cuesta mantener mis emociones bajo control por lo general. Si soy honesto, mis propios temores me abruman en las noches cuando estoy solo. Realmente no soy alguien que debe compartir sus sueños con ella. Por temor a herirla. Es demasiado pura para ello.

-Y ahora, mi sueño se ha cumplido. Y es gracias a ti- dijo nuevamente, extendiendo su mano hacia la mía, mirándome a la cara.

Fue en ese breve instante, en donde me di cuenta, que no importaba lo que realmente era yo mismo, o lo que los demás piensen de mí. Yo había logrado hacerla feliz…y eso es todo lo que importa por ahora.

-No era nada- le respondo, negando con la cabeza.

-Si ese es el caso…me encantaría hacer esto de nuevo en algún momento. Si es que eso está bien contigo- ella continuó, dándome una invitación.

-Téngalo por asegurado, me gustaría mucho repetir este encuentro- le replico, apretando ligeramente la mano, para hacerle saber mi respuesta.

La maravillosa dama sonrió de pura euforia. Continuamos nuestra charla durante unas horas más, disfrutando de nuestras latas de café.

* * *

Cuando llegué a casa luego de compartir la tarde con la adorable dama, me senté en la silla de la sala, en silencio, observando detenidamente un pequeño portarretrato que se hallaba allí.

Me quedé mirando fijamente una foto en donde salía mi madre. Con su cabello rojo y sus brillantes ojos verdes.

Viéndola, no pude evitar en pensar en ella. Vestida con un saco marrón, y con el pelo suelto. Una sonrisa iluminando su cara. Tampoco pude evitar pensar en mis otras tres madres, Hera, Anfitrite y Perséfone. Quienes ellas, aunque no pudieron en forma individual sostenerme, me querían demasiado, pues ellas mismas componían la esencia primaria que conformaba a Lily Evans.

Pude sentir a mi corazón cerrándose, un viejo dolor resurgiendo. Siento como mi pecho se comprime, como si el dolor mental se estuviese dando a conocer de manera física. Y a causa de eso tosí, como si de un resfriado se tratase.

-Así que la conversión si funcionó. Ellas han sufrido demasiado, y el precio por el deseo que ellas anhelan habría sido injusto. Soportaré una vez más el dolor ajeno, solo porque ellas se merecen un poco de felicidad hasta que el tiempo llegue- susurro muy despacio, levantándome de mi asiento, tomando la foto y guardándola en un mueble.

* * *

Otro día pasaba en el calendario. Y la misma rutina diaria se mantenía. Excepto que, por ahora, tengo a alguien a quien hacerle compañía.

Las dulces brisas gélidas de primavera soplan levemente en el parque. Haciendo que el agua de la fuente delante nuestro se mueva, formando pequeñas olas y ondas, moviendo los pétalos de flores que han caído dentro a causa de los niños que están jugando y divirtiéndose.

-De verdad? – la dama se reía luego de contarle sobre mi invitación frustrada a Cho Chang para el baile de mi cuarto año.

Esta vez, debido al viento fresco, ella estaba vestida con un tejido azul cielo y unos pantalones negros carbón. Su peinado no había cambiado tampoco esta vez, pero sus ojos ahora eran de un tono azul océano.

-No es gracioso! No se ría! – resoplé infantilmente, fingiendo molestia, solo para hacerla reír aún más.

-Oh, lo siento! Pero es tan lindo! – decía en su alegría.

-No es lindo! Es más bien patética, si usted me pregunta- le comento, desplomándome en el banco, con la cabeza casi tocando mis rodillas.

-Claro que es lindo! Acaso ahora no tienes a alguien que te guste? – preguntó, logrando que mi cabeza se dispare para arriba y un pequeño sonrojo cubra mi cara, pues no era exactamente una la mujer que me gustaba.

El rostro de la hermosa dama estaba iluminado con las payasadas que yo hacía. El deseo que ella tenía para pasar tiempo juntos estaba siendo cumplido de a poco. Dándome a la vez un primer plano de lo dulce y amable que ella era. Al igual que debían serlo todas las madres.

-Oh, el viento está aumentando. Se está haciendo más frío. Usted debería prepararse para volver a casa ahora. Usted no quiere que su familia se preocupe- ella comenzó a decir, pero yo me sentía un tanto egoísta, pues no quería que esta visita termine tan pronto.

-Uh, no lo haré. A pesar de no tener una familia, tengo a gente que espera por mí, pero aún no llegarán a la tienda en al menos tres horas- dije, negando con la cabeza, solo para darme cuenta de mi pequeño error.

Vi la metamorfosis que el rostro de la bella dama sufría en este momento. Su boca abierta, en estado de shock, totalmente desconcertada por mi pequeño desliz. Observe como sus cejas se tejían juntas en el dolor y la comprensión.

-Lo siento mucho. No debería haber dicho algo como eso- su voz era más silenciosa de lo habitual, llena de dolor.

-En realidad está bien. Ocurrió hace mucho tiempo. No tiene que preocuparse, estoy bien- trato de consolar a la mujer, poniendo rápidamente todos sus miedos a descansar.

-No importa hace cuánto tiempo era, nunca se olvida la pérdida de un ser querido en su vida. Ese dolor nunca desaparece. Lo sé, confía en mi- la manera en que lo dijo, la acumulación de conocimientos y tristezas en su voz hizo que me confirmara una vez más, cuan necesitada de afecto estaba ella.

Fijé mi mirada a la de ella, encontrando algo allí, algo que ambos sabemos y entendemos perfectamente. Ambos compartimos una pena, y lo superamos con el tiempo.

Cerré mi mano alrededor de la de ella, y apreté con ligera fuerza, reprimiendo mis antiguos dolores. No podía dejarlos salir ahora, no podía hacer más triste a la dama. Pasamos unos minutos en silencio, comprendiéndonos entre sí. Hasta que finalmente nuestras manos se separaron y nos dejamos consumir por nuestros propios pensamientos.

* * *

Esa misma noche hice la cena en silencio después de llegar a la tienda, sin hablar con las chicas o discutir con Mokona. Trabajé en silencio, escuchando la alegre charla que tenían las pelinegras y también en parte, sumido en mis pensamientos. Hasta que tuve que erigir rápidamente un hechizo de silencio a mi alrededor, pues empecé a toser más fuerte que la última vez, haciendo que mis pulmones duelan cada vez que respiraba. El precio iba a aumentar a medida que pasaba más tiempo con la dama. Pero no me importaba, con tal de que tenga una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

-Siento llegar tarde! – dije con una leve sonrisa, caminando hasta el banco en donde la dama estaba esperándome.

El banco estaba cerca de una pasarela que daba a un pequeño río, y la imagen que reflejaba la delicada dama parecía tranquila sentada allí, con sus dedos rozando ligeramente las mangas de su campera de color rojo. Esta vez sus ojos eran de un color púrpura.

Me miró cuando oyó mi disculpa, y me regaló su sonrisa habitual.

-Me habían surgido unos pequeños problemas esta mañana, la he hecho esperar demasiado? – pregunté con cuidado, sosteniendo en mis manos una pequeña caja con comida, sintiéndome un poco cansado, pero no lo demasiado para no verla el día de hoy.

-No- respondió ella, sacudiendo la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír de buen humor.

-Um…entonces tenga, hice el almuerzo para usted el día de hoy. Pensé que tendría hambre después de nuestras largas sesiones de plática. La cocina es una de mis aficiones…lo vengo practicando desde niño- comento, tendiéndole la caja, tratando de divisar su reacción ante mi acto.

-Estoy conmovida, esto es tan dulce. Gracias- respondió, alternando miradas entre la caja y mis ojos.

Sonreí a ella, y luego me di media vuelta e hice mi camino hacia una máquina expendedora, comprando el habitual café que compartíamos y se lo entregué. El cual ella recibió gratamente.

-Entonces, cómo le va en su trabajo? – me preguntó mientras disfrutaba su bebida.

-Bueno. Es bastante tranquilo. Algunos clientes que vienen y van, pero por lo general tengo un montón de tiempo para mi…-

-Oh. Bueno, disfrutar de su tiempo mientras lo tiene. Estoy muy segura de que prefieres pasar tu tiempo con tus amigos que conmigo-

-A decir verdad, no tengo muchos amigos. Además, el hecho de hablar con usted de esta manera, me hace lo suficientemente feliz- le respondo, regalándole una cálida sonrisa.

-Sabes…yo estaba a punto de decir lo mismo- dijo mirándome, hasta que al cabo de unos segundos compartimos una risita.

* * *

Nos encontramos de otra vez, y así otras muchas veces más. Salíamos al parque, dialogando sobre historias juveniles, o algunas veces disfrutando de un cómodo silencio.

Siempre teníamos nuestro café a mano, compartiendo unas sonrisas. Y de vez en cuando, permitiendo que ella tome mi mano y la apriete suavemente, tratando de transmitir todo el cariño y amor posible.

Por primera vez, pude sentir lo que realmente sería tener una madre. No como la farsa planteada por Molly Wesley.

Sabía perfectamente que cada vez que me despedía y me volteaba, miradas tristes ocupaban el rostro de la hermosa dama.

* * *

-Debes parar con esto Harry- escucho a Mokona decirme al costado de mi cama.

-Es el precio que hay que pagar Mokona. Tú lo sabes perfectamente- le respondo, pasando suavemente una mano por mi pecho.

-Lo sé, pero el hecho de que seas sumamente poderoso, no significa que siempre salgas indemne. Realmente has tenido todas las precauciones aquí dentro de la tienda para no alertar a Sally y a Perse. Pero llegará un momento en donde flaquearás, y ellas no estarán muy felices que digamos- me decía seriamente el bollo negro, tratando de hacer que recapacite, pero era en vano, los dos sabíamos perfectamente que hasta que el deseo no se cumpla, el precio no terminará de pagarse.

-Prometo…que esto finalizará pronto. No hoy, no mañana. Pero hasta que eso llegue…tendré que estar a su lado- le digo, posicionándome contra el respaldar de mi cama, respirando con un poco de dificultad.

-De verdad? – preguntó, cruzándose de brazos y sin moverse ni un ápice.

-Hmm…te preocupas demasiado. Estás actuando como una vieja. Ahora lárgate de aquí, vete a ver televisión! – le ordeno, arrojándole una almohada, la cual esquiva fácilmente y se aleja mostrándome la lengua.

Me recosté nuevamente, intentando dormir un poco y olvidarme del dolor. Pero al cabo de diez minutos me di cuenta que, si no me levantaba, la bella dama estaría esperándome a la intemperie.

* * *

-Tengo…que ir…a verla- musitaba.

Tropezando en la calle, bajo el cielo gris que amenazaba en llover o incluso nevar, todavía enfermo y cansado, pero tenía que cumplir su pedido, cosa que mantendría al pie de la letra.

-Siento llegar tarde. Gracias por esperar de nuevo- digo, tratando de llegar hasta donde ella estaba sentada, solo para detenerme abruptamente cuando una nueva sesión de tos me atacó de nuevo.

-Te encuentras bien? – ella dijo, corriendo a mi lado mientras tosía violentamente haciéndome incapaz de mantener el paso sin perder el equilibrio.

-Sí, tan solo estoy un poco mareado con toda esta tos- le dije, luchando por un poco de aliento, haciendo que ella se ponga frenética, colocando sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros y llevándome al banco para descansar.

Mi visión estaba nadando, apenas podía distinguir entre su ropa de color verde y sus ojos negros obsidiana.

-Ven siéntate. Deberías de haberte quedado en tu casa en lugar de venir- me retaba por mi accionar, lo que me produjo una pequeña sonrisa.

-No podía dejarla aquí sola esperándome…- susurre suavemente.

-Lo lamento tanto, has llegado a estos extremos por mi culpa…- dijo débilmente, agachando la mirada.

-Mujer tonta. Yo soy el que ha decidido tomar este camino- le confieso, estirando mi mano a su cara, eliminando aquellas pequeñas lágrimas que estaban escapando de sus ojos.

-Eres tan dulce, Antares. Ve a casa de nuevo y descansa- me respondió, abrazándome y sonriendo un poco.

-Estoy bien- intenté decir, pero solo ocasionó que vuelva a toser, salvo que esta vez la dama me frotaba la espalda, tratando de consolarme.

-Cuídate- ella dijo una vez que dejé de toser y poniendo una mano en mi mejilla.

-Bueno- comenté asintiendo levemente.

Nos separamos pocos segundos después, y seguimos nuestros propios caminos a casa.

* * *

-Fuiste a verla de nuevo. Eres demasiado terco Harry- me dijo en un tono preocupado Mokona.

Intenté responderle, pero al momento en que inspiré un poco de aire, provoqué otro ataque de tos. Tapé la boca con mi mano, mientras obligaba al aire de mis pulmones a salir, con cada tos cada vez más y más húmedo. Mis pulmones dolían, mi pecho se sentía apretado, y no podía respirar. No podía hacer más que soltar sibilancias.

Tosía con tanta dureza, que sentía arcadas desde la parte inferior de mi torso. Mis pulmones se quemaban en el dolor como sentí algo caer en mi mano. Dirigí legañosamente mi mirada para ver lo que era, viendo solo rojo. Mis ojos se abrieron en estado de shock cuando me di cuenta que estaba empezando a escupir sangre. Porque mientras más tiempo pasase con ella, más mi salud empeoraría.

-Harry? Harry? Qué te pasa? Harry?! – la voz de Mokona se desvanecía mientras mis ojos se cerraban.

Lo único a lo que estaba profundamente agradecido, era a que había logrado llegar a mi habitación.

* * *

 _Lágrimas. Sonrisas. Promesas._

 _Te juntaste con esa persona, en ese lugar, en ese momento._

 _Me pregunto si deseas hacerme compañía._

 _Secretos. Recuerdos. Confesiones._

 _Todo eso los une, más fuerte y dulcemente que antes…_

 _Has hecho mi sueño realidad. Gracias._

 _Deberías haberte quedado en tu casa en lugar de venir._

 _No podía dejarla aquí sola esperándome…_

 _Camaradería. Empatía. Compasión._

 _El estar juntos. Acoplamiento. Lágrimas…_

* * *

Mi estado actual no me impidió salir de mi tienda. Nunca lo hizo, ni siquiera cuando me lastimaba en Hogwarts.

Salí en el frío, solo para cumplir con la hermosa dama. Tropezando en el camino, avanzando lentamente hacia el pequeño claro. Cuando llegué allí, no había nadie excepto mi propia presencia. Sé que ella espera a que esté de espaldas para aparecerse, ella cree que no sé verdaderamente quien es aún.

Volteándome sobre mi eje, la veo parada al lado de los árboles. Esta vez, su ropa era de un color naranja pálido, con unos pantalones negros. Su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo. Y sus ojos eran de color plateado.

-Regresaste- ella susurró, mirándome con una mezcla de asombro, preocupación y sabiduría.

-Perdón, llego tarde…No tiene frío, verdad? – respondo en voz baja, para cuando intento decir algo más, la tos me volvió a atacar, haciendo que lleve mi mano a mi boca en caso de escupir sangre.

-Sabía que esto pasaría. Sabía que entre más te viera, más sufrirías. Es mi culpa- murmuraba por lo bajo, mirando fijamente al suelo, avergonzada para verme a los ojos.

-Ya lo sé- respondo admitiendo su aclaración, puesto que al menos una parte de ello era su culpa.

-Entonces, por qué sigues regresando? – replicó suavemente, pero con un tono angustiado.

-Alguna vez te dije en verdad lo que vendía mi tienda? – le pregunto, logrando estabilizar mi respiración.

-Qu-qué? No. Nunca me dijiste específicamente- me responde, mirándome cuidadosamente.

-Deseos…mi tienda vende deseos- le digo, mientras tomo del interior de mi saco un pequeño paquete, el cual agrando con mi magia delante de sus ojos.

-Pero…pero eso no es posible- me dice dubitativamente, mirándome con ojos grandes ante mi pequeña demostración.

-Viste mi tienda. Eso fue más que suficiente para darme cuenta que anhelabas algo profundamente. Y sin que te dieses cuenta, tu pedido empezó a ponerse en marcha. Pero debías pagar un precio- le explico lentamente, tomándome mi tiempo entre cada inhalación y exhalación.

-Pre-precio? Pero yo no te pagué nad…- empezó a decir, solo para detenerse a mitad de frase, dándose cuenta finalmente de cuál fue el precio.

-Así es mi bella dama. El precio era demasiado para ti. Fue por eso que decidí hacer una conversión. No merecías pasar por dolor, con tal de tener un poco de felicidad, no después de haber sufrido mucho tiempo en soledad- hablo mirándola a sus ojos, los cuales ahora estaban cambiando rápidamente de color, intercambiando sus personalidades.

-Gracias. En verdad, muchas gracias Antares. Eres una persona muy buena- me dijo entre sollozos, abrazándome y hundiendo su cara en mi pecho, a lo que respondo con acariciar tiernamente su cabeza y besando su frente.

-No. Gracias a ti. Gracias por dejarme disfrutar por un tiempo el amor de una madre. Es por eso que debo pagar también mi parte del deseo- comento con una sonrisa, entregándole el paquete a ella.

-Qué es esto? – me preguntó.

-Ábrelo y verás. Tus hijos me lo mandaron- le respondo viendo con fascinación como su boca se abre y ningún sonido sale, solo para despabilarse y abrir el paquete rápidamente y ver el pequeño álbum de fotos que había dentro.

-Es hermoso. Se ven tan grandes y fuertes. Y sus caritas, la felicidad que hay en ellas. Nunca seré capaz de pagarte por esto- entre nuevas lágrimas me dijo, pero esta vez eran de pura felicidad.

-Ya te lo he dicho, el precio fue pagado. Ahora, los dos sabemos que nuestro negocio ha terminado. Pero eso no significa que tengas que volver a tu soledad. Tan solo espera un año más, en un año podrás reunirte con tu familia. Tú eres parte del deseo de tu hija, un deseo que estoy cumpliendo de a poco- levantándome de mi lugar y arrimándole una mano para que se pare, le digo.

Ninguno de los dos dice palabra alguna. Las expresiones que reflejan nuestros rostros es suficiente comunicación. Antes de que ella pueda hacer algo, me acerco y la abrazo. Un acto que rara vez en mi niñez iniciaba. Disfrutando una última vez el calor de una madre.

Le doy un beso en su mejilla y sonrío, alejándome, imitándola. Nos separamos. Al menos le he dado la esperanza suficiente para que espere. Un año más, y ellas podrán reunirse con sus hijos.

* * *

-Veo que el negocio ha terminado Harry- el bollo negro dijo mientras me esperaba en la entrada a mi casa.

-Si Mokona. Ya podrás dejar de actuar como una anciana entrometida- le replico mordazmente, pero feliz por dentro.

-Ahora me dirás quién era ella? – me preguntó.

-Quien dijo que era una sola persona con la que hice el negocio? – le comentó burlonamente, sintiendo como el dolor iba disminuyendo de a poco.

-Eh? – fue la única respuesta coherente que recibí.

-Eran muchas mujeres personificadas en una hermosa dama. Eran madres que fueron separadas de sus hijos. Ya sean por malas decisiones o por malos actos. Eran Reah, Leto, Pleione, Metis, Semele, Maya…y muchas otras más. Madres que necesitaban cariño, madres que tenían tanto amor para dar que por ello estaban sufriendo. Pero ya no tendrán que pasar por eso mucho tiempo más- le digo, alejándome de mi amigo peludo, adentrándome en los interminables pasillos de mi casa para ir a descansar pues mi trabajo había terminado.

* * *

 ** _El capítulo finalizó aquí. Espero que les hay gustado y disfrutado, pues fue uno de los más complicados de poder desarrollar._**

 ** _Como les dije en mi otra historia, me gustaría que alguien pudiese hacer un fic en donde leyesen esta historia y ver las reacciones del consejo olímpico y los semidioses. Me parecería grandioso verla desde un punto de vista distinto._**

 ** _Por favor dejen sus comentarios y críticas, ya que con ellos yo puedo mejorar mi historia._**

 ** _Nos vemos en la próxima entrega. Adiós!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Bueno, quiero darles de nuevo la bienvenida a mi capítulo número catorce de este fic._**

 ** _Quiero disculparme por haberlos dejado tanto tiempo esperando. Pero debido a diversas complicaciones (resfríos, la universidad, y numerosos bloques a la hora de escribir) no pude publicar más seguido._**

 ** _También quiero agradecerles a cada uno de ustedes, queridos lectores, por visitar este historia y dejar sus comentarios._**

 ** _No soy dueño de ningún personaje, eso es trabajo de Rowling, Riordan y Clamp._**

* * *

Capítulo 14: El diablo y el tiempo.

-Giro, giro, giro, giro, giro! –

-Giro, giro, giro, giro, giro! –

-Giro, giro, giro, gi...! –

-Ya cállate, maldita bola de pelos negra! Aún sigo sin entender cómo es posible que a ti no te afecte el alcohol!? –

-Ha, ha, ha, ha! Es porque esa es una de mis ciento ocho habilidades secretas de Mokona! –

-A veces me arrepiento tanto de haberte creado…-

-No, no lo haces! Tú me amas Harry! – de manera sonriente me proclamó la detestable bola de pelos.

-Tch! …ya cállate y dame algo para el dolor de cabeza que me está matando- dios, siento que se me parte en dos el cerebro.

-Aquí tienes Harry. Sigo diciendo que nunca me ganarás en competencias como estas-

-Silencio Mokona, hablas muy fuerte. Y prepárate, que pronto tendremos un cliente- gracias a todos los dioses que existen estos remedios para las resacas.

-Un cliente? Acaso es otro de esos niños que están siendo atacados? –

-No mi querido amigo. Este cliente es algo mucho más grande que esos "pequeños" héroes- y mucho más hábil y peligroso pensé.

-Crees que puede ser problemático el que se presente aquí? –

-Esos solo lo decidirán sus acciones. Ya es lo suficientemente mayor para hacerse cargo por lo que haga-

-Mmh…tan solo ten cuidado Harry, el hecho de que seas muy poderoso no significa que siempre salgas indemne. Quedó muy en claro cuando le cumpliste el deseo a esa mujer-

-Agh! Ya lárgate de aquí Mokona, y trae un poco de té. Tch! Mira que preocuparte como una vieja abuela! – enserio a veces me desespera esa bola de pelos negra.

-Ha, ha, ha, ha! Esa es otra de mis ciento ocho habilidades secretas de Mokona! –

-Geez…eres demasiado ruidoso, estoy debatiéndome si debo hechizarte con un Silencio para no oír tus chillidos por el resto del día-

* * *

Realmente debo de tener mucho cuidado con este cliente. Tch! … Será como tratar con Dumbledore de nuevo. Aunque quien soy yo para negarme a cumplir el deseo de alguien necesitado.

Siempre y cuando paguen el precio equivalente por ello.

Geez…creo que tendré que pedirle a Mokona que vaya preparando una tetera gigante de té y varios medicamentos para mi próximo dolor de cabeza.

Definitivamente tengo que tomarme unas vacaciones con las chicas en alguna playa perdida en el mar. Quizás sea buena idea el tener que fijarme más tarde en algunas de las tierras que heredé de Sirius.

* * *

-Harry...el cliente ha llegado. Necesitarás que me quede? –

-Gracias por avisarme. Y no será necesario que estés aquí. Puedes ir a descansar un rato Mokona, tan solo trata de incendiar la casa o algo por el estilo mientras trabajo- le respondo divertidamente, solo para verlo hacer una faneca y luego sacarme la lengua.

-Está bien, tan solo ten cuidado, sé que no me has dicho cuan peligroso es esta persona tan misteriosa- la bola negra me dijo mientras se alejaba hacia algún otro lado de la tienda.

-Así que el cliente ha llegado finalmente. Quizás deba de darle una bienvenida apropiada- dije mientras me ponía de yukata de color púrpura oscuro con dibujos de flores doradas en los bordes, y encendía mi kisuru dejando que el humo del tabaco llena la amplia habitación en donde me encontraba.

Me acerqué al pasillo y ahí lo vi.

Para alguien tan poderoso parece tan…mundano en este momento. Su pelo de color rubio ceniza y sus ojos marrones. Su cara un tanto angular con pómulos marcados. Su altura alrededor de los seis pies con dos pulgadas. Vestido con una sudadera de color azul oscuro y unos jeans negros. Y unas zapatillas blancas Vans.

Si, un look demasiado mundano para alguien como él.

-Buenas tardes joven- le digo jovialmente mientras exhalaba el humo de mi pipa, chocando contra su rostro, logrando que haga una mueca de disgusto.

-Buenas tardes señor. He escuchado que aquí venden cosas únicas a quienes logran entrar- me responde con una sonrisa y una mirada inocente, pero que con ojo crítico puedo decir que es una vil farsa.

-Así es, aquí en esta tienda se conceden deseos…pero solo a un precio justo- comento, mientras que con una simple seña de mi mano le indicaba que me siguiese a la habitación principal.

-A qué se refiere con un "precio justo"? Acaso tengo que darle dinero o joyas a modo de pago? – su rostro demostró un ligero shock, que inmediatamente eliminó…una lástima que pude verlo primero, he!

-Un cambio equivalente. Ni de más, ni de menos. Tiene que ser un trato que esté dominado por el equilibrio- expliqué mientras me recostaba plácidamente en mi sofá, dejando que se quede de pie.

Total, es su culpa que el hecho de que haya elegido un envaso tan joven, así que no se morirá por estar un rato parado.

-Mmh…eso tiene sentido- las adulaciones no te llevarán a ningún lado conmigo "muchacho".

-Gracias! Ahora, el simple hecho de que hayas entrado a mi tienda, implica que tienes un deseo. Así que…dime muchacho…qué es lo que tanto anhelas? – con una zorruna sonrisa le pregunté mientras lo veía incomodarse, como si tratase de averiguar si yo estaba jugando con él al gato y el ratón.

-Mi deseo es…tener poder…mucho poder a mi disposición- dijo con un tono maniático y sus ojos brillando fugazmente en una tonalidad dorada, solo para volver a sus marrones instantáneamente.

-Umh…poder. Quieres poder. Algo tan inestable e indomable que nadie es capaz de manipularlo de manera propicia. Es como pisar hormigas y controlar la fuerza para no aplastarlas…realmente difícil. Estás seguro que quieres algo así? –

-Qué!? Por qué cuestionas mi pedido!? Me dijeron que cumplirías cualquier deseo que te pidiese! Acaso tan solo eres puras palabras bonitas y no puedes cumplir nada!? –

Wow…debo admitir que el muchacho tiene una voz bastante aguda cuando grita enfadado. Definitivamente tendré que tomar algo fuerte para el dolor de cabeza una vez que termine con él.

Decido hacer caso omiso a su rabieta y mantengo una cara neutra. Tantos años frente al vejestorio devorador de caramelos de limón, me ha enseñado el beneficio de la paciencia y prudencia.

Y la persona frente a mí no es tan diferente al anciano. Entablar un dialogo con ellos es como estar enfrentándote en una partida de ajedrez, y cualquier imprudencia generaría un estado de peligro para mi Rey.

-Vuelvo a preguntarte…estás seguro de que quieres que cumpla tu deseo? Estás realmente consciente de las consecuencias? – le pregunto con una mirada seria, pero por dentro trataba de establecer mis próximas acciones a sus respuestas posibles.

-Sí! Ya deja de hacerme perder el tiempo y cumple mi maldito deseo! – ofuscadamente me recriminó.

-Está bien, Pero primero, debes pagarme con algo del mismo valor- le respondo con una sonrisa socarrona, disfrutando de cuan molesto se ponía por mis palabras.

-Quieres dinero? Puedo darte el que quieras. Millones si así lo deseas- dijo arrogantemente, como si hubiese descubierto la manera de complacerme.

-Dinero? No muchacho- de manera llana le replico.

-Entonces, quieres oro? Gemas? Diamantes? Te daré lo que quieras y en la cantidad que tu prefieras- su cara de arrogancia cambió a una de desesperación de un momento a otro para mi diversión.

-No…nada de eso. Por tu deseo quiero que me respondas a una pregunta nada más. Y para que veas que no soy tan malvado cómo crees en este momento, te daré tres oportunidades- le comento, levantando tres dedos de mi mano izquierda, poniendo énfasis a mis palabras.

-Tres oportunidades? Acaso piensas que soy un idiota y me equivocaré en responder a una simple pregunta? Está bien, es tu pérdida. Ahora, cuál es esa dichosa pregunta que me quieres hacer? – de nuevo su arrogancia había vuelvo a aparecer, lo cual me provocaba un poco de repugnancia, ya que era como tratar con Draco en los primeros años de Hogwarts.

Tomo mi kisuru con mi mano derecha y, lentamente lo llevo a mis labios, tomando una leve bocanada de humo, para luego soltarlo suavemente. Veo como la tenue silueta del humo gira de manera abstracta alrededor de mi invitado, perturbándolo.

Observo como sus manos, o más específicamente sus dedos, se movían en un cierto patrón de agarre, como si estuviese acostumbrado a llevar en todo momento un arma.

A pesar de que externamente mi cara sea digna de un jugador profesional de póker, por dentro estaba sonriendo lúdicamente. La altanería que el cliente llamaba confianza, tan solo lo llevaría a la desgracia.

Depositando en movimientos lentos el kisuru en el cenicero, procedo a acomodarme lo más cómodamente posible en mi asiento y realizo mi pregunta.

-Dime muchacho…qué es el mal? –

-El mal? Eso es todo? Bueno, para iluminarte en tu duda existencial, el mal es la ausencia de la luz diaria. La eterna oscuridad- me respondió altaneramente, como si estuviese saboreando su breve momento de "victoria".

-Entonces me dices que están destinadas a estar en una eterna pelea. Me has enseñado la fatalidad y la inevitabilidad. Lo siento, pero no es la respuesta que buscaba. Has perdido una chance- le respondo tranquilamente, mientras tomaba una bocanada de humo.

-Qué!? Maldito seas! Respondí a tu pregunta y no pienso seguir con tu jueguito! Si no quieres darme lo que pido…entonces lo tomaré a la fuerza! – el muchacho de manera iracundo se expresó, y con un movimiento de su mano hizo aparecer una guadaña.

Antes de que pudiese expulsar el humo de mi pecho, el joven se movió velozmente a mi posición y en un solo parpadeo, enterró la punta de su arma en mi pecho, sorprendiéndome por la velocidad y eficacia de su accionar.

-Eres una farsa, intentaste jugar conmigo y por eso ahora te mataré y tomaré tomo lo que haya en este lugar- se regodeó mientras hundía más y más su arma en mi pecho.

* * *

-Tranquilamente liberé el humo de tabaco de mi interior, haciendo que choque en su cara y dije.

-Te quedan dos oportunidades más. Qué es el mal? – le digo suavemente, haciendo que los ojos de mi invitado se abran.

Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, estaba parado sin su arma donde originalmente se hallaba. Me miraba fijamente tratando de dilucidar que rayos acababa de suceder, pues ya no tenía ninguna herida en mi pecho.

-Co-co-cómo? – temerosamente intentaba preguntar.

-Respóndeme jovencito si quieres que cumpla tu deseo. Qué es el mal? – repetí nuevamente, disfrutando cada segundo de las reacciones que mostraban su cara.

-El-el-el mal es un cenagal de ignorancia que nos impide alcanzar la luz inmortal. Algo vil y repugnante que hay que rechazar- esta vez me contestó el adolescente.

-Es acaso tan bajo? Y tú tan alto que no hay ninguna posibilidad de respeto mutuo? Me has enseñado el desprecio. Y lamentablemente, esa no es la respuesta que esperaba. Te queda tan solo una oportunidad-

Apenas dije mis últimas palabras, el joven había hecho materializar su guadaña y de una fugaz oscilación, su filo me había cortado la garganta de lado a lado logrando que mi sangre salga a borbotones, regando la cara de pura locura que el atacante tenía.

Solo pude sonreír maniáticamente a lo sucedido, pues antes de que pudiese comenzar a disfrutar de su obra, abrí mi boca y de las vibraciones de mis desgarradas cuerdas vocales salió un sonido que lo perturbó genuinamente.

-Has perdido dos chances. Esta es la última. Qué es el mal? – solté para luego reírme lunáticamente.

* * *

Vi como quiso decir algo, pero nuevamente se dio cuenta que esta sin la posesión de su arma y parado en el mismo lugar que las dos primeras veces.

-Qu-qu-qué eres? – asustadizamente me cuestionaba, pero yo solo sonreía suavemente.

-Esta es la tercera y última oportunidad que tienes para responderme y lograr pagar el precio requerido a tu pedido. Así que…qué es el mal? – le pregunté nuevamente, tratando de ver si era capaz de hallar la respuesta a mi duda.

-Yo-yo-yo...- duda era lo que sus ojos reflejaban, una duda tan tangible que me ocasionaba gracia.

-Qué es el mal? – repetí.

-El mal existe para que otros teman la ruina de oponerse a la "gran voz" y cumplan su voluntad, temiendo su castigo- me respondió.

-Y qué hay de la eternidad que ha soportado, incapaz de comprender la "luz", sufriendo en silencio el dolor. Acaso no es capaz de exigir castigo? Con tu respuesta me has enseñado la venganza. Lo siento, pero has fallado en tus tres oportunidades- le digo mientras me preparo para su reacción.

Pude ver el odio en sus ojos.

La rabia y la desesperación se mezclaban rápidamente, llevándolo a un punto crítico de su locura.

Antes de que pudiese pestañear, el joven impertinente había liberado su guadaña por tercera vez en el día y de un simple pero violento movimiento, había separado mi cabeza de mi cuerpo.

Él me veía expectante, casi gozando de lo sucedido. Solo para demostrar una cara de puro miedo cuando empecé a reírme.

Risas que invadían cada centímetro de la sala. Risas que resonaban en cada hueso de mi cliente.

* * *

Antes de que pudiese retroceder por el temor, se encontró sentado en el sofá que yo anteriormente ocupaba. Viendo como yo estaba parado frente a él con su guadaña en mis manos, mientras una inocente sonrisa se posicionaba en mi cara.

Lo vi removerse en su lugar, pero debido a un hechizo Petrificus Totalus en silencio, no podía.

-Permíteme contarte algo antes de darte un pequeño regalo- le digo con voz sedosa, mientras caminaba sin provocar ruido alguno.

Nunca debió actuar tan arrogantemente contra mí, y mucho menos en mi tienda donde puedo dar una muestra máxima de mi poder.

-La maldad no existe, pero yo la he visto…y su respuesta me resulta…incomprensible. Cuando era niño me tomé el tiempo suficiente para ver algo. Los pulgones comen hojas, las arañas devoran a los pulgones, y estas son absorbidas por el suelo…alimentando el follaje. Dónde se halla la maldad? Mira el suelo. El suelo negro…putrefacto…del que surge vida…vida que…al final se corrompe…y regresa al negro humus…- declaro mientras mi mirada se cruza con la de mi invitado, debatiéndome que debo hacer ahora.

Me acerco hasta donde se halla paralizado y tomo suavemente mi kisuru para darle una pitada más.

Siento como a pesar de estar jugando constantemente con su mente con mi legerimancia desde el momento que me miró a los ojos, he logrado manipular el sentido de espacio y tiempo en su propio cerebro.

Hubiese deseado que cuando era joven tenía este nivel de manipulación. Me habría salvado de innumerables dolores de cabeza con Snape y Dumbledore.

Pero ahora no puedo llorar sobre leche derramada. El tiempo pasa y ellos ahora son solo polvo.

Los ojos de mi invitado cambian de un segundo a otro de marrón a dorado, intentando zafarse de mi hechizo. Algo en vano pero divertido para mis ojos.

-Ya, ya…no debes esforzarte tanto joven Castellan…o debería decir Kronos? – le digo socarronamente mientras que con un leve movimiento de mis dedos lo libero de mi hechizo.

-Maldito! Te mataré! – gritó furiosamente mientras corría a mi posición.

Justo cuando estaba por alcanzarme me aparecí silenciosamente a sus espaldas, sorprendiéndolo, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar saqué la daga de Bellatrix que tenía escondida en mi manga y lo apuñalé en medio de su pecho, sacándole un suspiro desgarrador.

-Viniste a mi tienda, me gritaste, me insultaste e intentaste matarme. Viniste con un objetivo fijo en tu mente, pero fallaste estrepitosamente. Ahora los pedidos han cambiado debido a las necesidades- comento a su oído izquierdo, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar de dolor.

-Tú no eres un mortal…qué carajos eres? –

-Esa es tu duda ahora? Ha ha ha ha! Qué soy? Quién sabe? Puedo ser el ser más bondadoso que haya pisado la tierra…o a lo mejor soy el Diablo, cumpliendo deseos a la gente a cambio de algo, algo que solo me beneficiará. A mí y a nadie más. Y te cuento un secreto? El Tiempo siempre va a ser un juguete del Diablo, algo tan manipulable que a pesar de ser tu dominio no eres capaz de entenderlo- le decía dulcemente, viendo como una gota de sudor caía de su frente.

-Déjame…juro por el Río Styx que nunca más volveré aquí…pero tan solo déjame ir- me rogaba ahora, mientras hacía fuerza para sacar la daga que tenía enterrada en su pecho.

-No te preocupes, te irás. Y estoy bastante seguro de que no volverás a aparecerte por aquí. Pera para salir de mi tienda tendrás que pagar un precio…y me temo que nunca recordarás que fue lo que tuviste que darme a cambio. Adiós Kronos, fue un placer hacer negocios contigo. Obliviate Maxima- digo tranquilamente, retirando la daga y viéndolo caer inconsciente al suelo.

* * *

Dejé el cuerpo del joven poseído en una plaza cercana. El pobre estúpido nunca recordará donde se halla mi tienda. Y para colmo, perdió su preciado símbolo de poder. Su guadaña ahora estaba a mi disposición, ese fue su precio para salir de mi local.

Ahora la guadaña se encontraba en medio de mi sala, me acerqué a ella y con un detallado encanto la envolví en unas vendas que estaban dibujadas con runas de seguridad. Kronos nunca podrá recuperarla. Solo cuando llegue el tiempo…solo cuando inevitablemente, llegue su nuevo dueño…la entregaré.

Dioses, el dolor de cabeza ha vuelto! Espero que Mokona ya haya preparado todo lo necesario para mi jaqueca.

-MOKONA! –

* * *

 ** _El capítulo terminó aquí. Espero que les hay gustado y disfrutado._**

 ** _Les aseguro que el próximo capítulo (el cual llevo la mitad escrito ahora) comenzará El Mar de los Monstruos. Y trataré de publicarlo el próximo fin de semana._**

 ** _Para cualquiera que desee hacer una versión en donde los olímpicos leen este fic, tiene todo mi apoyo para hacerlo. Si necesitan algo pueden enviarme un mensaje y ver si puedo enviarles los archivos Word para que trabajen en ello._**

 ** _Por favor dejen sus comentarios y críticas, ya que con ellos yo puedo mejorar mi historia._**

 ** _Nos vemos en la próxima entrega. Adiós!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Bueno, quiero darles de nuevo la bienvenida a mi capítulo número quince de esta historia._**

 ** _Primero que nada, perdón._**

 ** _Lamento el haber dejado tanto tiempo la historia sin actualizar. Pero lo compensaré presentando este fin de semana a más tardar el cap 16. El cual está hecho en un 97%._**

 ** _Debo decir que, entre los bloqueos mentales, y el hecho de estar escribiendo y borrando a cada minuto. Traspasando ideas para otro capítulo posterior, me retrasó bastante._**

 ** _También quiero agradecerles a cada uno de ustedes, queridos lectores, por visitar este historia y dejar sus comentarios._**

 ** _No soy dueño de ningún personaje, eso es trabajo de Rowling, Riordan y Clamp._**

* * *

Capítulo 15: El segundo verano ajetreado

-Entonces volvamos del principio. Vinieron directamente aquí en lugar de ir al campamento, no? – les pregunto a dos bellas adolescentes y un joven cíclope.

-Así es señor brujo! – me responde un exaltado Tyson, siempre feliz de estar en mi tienda y juguetear con Mokona.

Me levanto de mi asiento y me dispongo a caminar hasta la ventana que da al jardín. Siento la mirada del trío a mis espaldas siguiéndome. Esperando que alguna respuesta que vaya a dar les satisfaga en su situación actual.

Suspiro en silencio. Sabía que esto iba a suceder, pero tan solo puedo inmiscuirme en ciertos detalles para no desbaratar toda la secuencia de hechos que en un futuro darán fruto.

Me doy vuelta y me acerco lentamente a mis dos jóvenes y bellas semidiosas, pasando levemente mis dedos a través de sus cabellos suaves.

-Perse, ve a avisarle a tu madre que nos iremos al campamento. Dile que si quiere venir con nosotros que le conviene que traiga sus libros y cuadernos para no atrasarse- le digo con un tono serio para terminar burlonamente, sacándole una sonrisa a la pelinegra.

-Está bien Harry. Ups! Quizás no debí haber dicho eso…- me contestó rápidamente Perse, alejándose velozmente a donde se hallaba su madre, pero no sin antes darme un beso casto.

Miro divertidamente en dirección contraria a donde estaba Annabeth. Sé perfectamente que ella ahora querrá respuestas, pues puedo ver por el reflejo de la ventana como sus ojos brillan peligrosamente. Realmente debería generar una reunión para evitar todas estas confrontaciones con las chicas.

-Con qué Harry, no? Hay algo que quieras explicar? – me cuestiona mientras golpetea repetidamente el suelo, esperando respuestas.

Escucho reír sin disimulación alguna a Mokona y a Tyson…juro que les jugaré bromas durante toda una semana por ello.

Tomando la mano de la rubia, la guío en dirección al sofá, indicándole que se siente en mi regazo, mientras enrosco mis brazos en su cintura acercándola de esa manera hacia mi pecho.

La veo queriendo hacer un puchero por mi falta de respuesta, lo que me saca una risita, y en consecuencia de ello le doy un beso en los labios, haciendo que su cara se ponga como un tomate.

Pasando tranquilamente mi mano izquierda por su espalda para que se relaje, me dispongo a contarle la misma historia que les conté a Sally y a Perse tiempo atrás. Le digo sobre lo que fui y también le digo sobre mis sentimientos a cada una de ellas.

Una parte de mí estaba aterrorizada por recibir una negativa de su parte, pero esos miedos fueron tan simplemente efímeros. Pues ella simplemente pasó sus manos por la parte posterior de mi cabeza, asiéndose firmemente a mi pelo y besándome fuertemente, quitándome el aire repentinamente.

Me dijo que a pesar de ser más grande que ella en edad, en realidad era responsabilidad de cada una de ellas el protegerme de otras "usurpadoras", como ella les llamó, y que debían de estar completamente seguras de aceptarlas.

Tan solo pude mantener mi boca abierta en total incredulidad por sus palabras, cosa que ella aprovechó de manera eficaz para volver a besarme como si no hubiese mañana.

* * *

Las caras que en estos momentos me estaban haciendo era para el recuerdo. Una vez que todos habían hecho sus mochilas, nos dirigimos al jardín de la tienda y posicionándonos cómodamente bajo un árbol, les hice la pregunta del millón.

-Entonces…cómo desean llegar al campamento? Rápido o ultra rápido? – les cuestioné, solo para recibir miradas que fácilmente podrían petrificarme como el basilisco intentó una vez en el pasado.

-Por favor Harry, dime que cuando te refieres a ultra rápido no es como lo hiciste en la playa- Annabeth y Sally me dijeron al unísono, sacándole una sonrisa a Perse.

-Lamentablemente…sip! Pero si ustedes no desean ese tipo de viaje, siempre podemos ir en un taxi manejado por tres ancianas que discuten por quien debe ir al volante y solo tienen un ojo para tres personas- les digo mientras levanto mis hombros de manera desganada, tratando de quitarle importancia a los detalles.

-Eso que describiste, encaja perfectamente con la descripción del carro de la condenación manejado por las hermanas Grises…y era mi primera idea antes de venir aquí con Perse y Tyson…- dijo una temblorosa rubia mientras se aferraba fuertemente a mi brazo, cortándole la circulación sanguínea en solo segundos.

-No puede ser tan malo, verdad? – preguntó Perse al ver la cara que había puesto su amiga, mientras que su madre tragaba saliva ante las implicaciones de lo que había dicho previamente.

-En realidad no es tan malo…claro, a menos que desees que a mitad de camino el vehículo se parta en dos y tú vayas casualmente en el asiento de en medio- le dije con aire casual mientras Mokona intenta no reírse.

-Es broma, no? – con una ceja alzada me preguntó la fémina ojiverde.

-Nop! – mi respuesta fue, a la vez que Mokona estaba tratando de ahogar su carcajada.

-Entonces tendremos que aguantarnos el viaje en licuadora Harry- dijo de manera derrotada Sally, mientras que las otras dos chicas agachaban sus cabezas en señal de comprensión.

Esbozando una sonrisa, les llamo la atención y les indico que se tomen de mí. Lo que llevó en consecuencia que Annabeth se aferre a mi brazo izquierdo, Perse a mi brazo derecho, Sally me abrace por el frente, Tyson agarre mi hombro derecho y, Mokona salte a mi cara e intente asfixiarme en el proceso.

* * *

Debo admitir que fue bastante pintoresca la imagen que recibí apenas me aparecí en el Campamento Mestizo con mis acompañantes.

Dos enormes toros de Cólquide, de color bronce y del tamaño de un elefante africano, estaban dando de manera gratuita una demostración de lo que, para los mortales de Europa sería el festival de San Fermín.

Niños corriendo despavoridos, tratando de evitar ser alcanzados por los afilados cuernos de los toros. Y como si eso no fuese suficiente, algunos tenían que evitar que dichos toros los incineren con pequeños lanzallamas incorporados en las bocas.

Definitivamente una imagen muy pintoresca.

Entre tanto griterío, indiqué a Perse y a Annabeth que llevasen a Sally a donde se hallaba Dionisio y Hestia. También le dije a Tyson que vaya a ayudar a los más jóvenes, y si le preguntaban de donde había salido, que les diga que yo lo había enviado.

Luego de una afirmación con la cabeza por parte de todos, no separamos por distintos caminos.

Caminando a paso tranquilo y silencioso, me acerqué al pino que resguardaba a todo este lugar. Alguien lo había envenenado. El niño poseído lo había envenenado.

El alma de la chica en su interior luchaba en vano contra el potencial que tenía el mal traído desde el Tártaro. Podía sacarla de allí, pero el precio a pagar sería demasiado alto. Tan solo tendría que esperar a que ellos vayan a buscar el manto dorado necesario para curar definitivamente el pino, y recién ahí podría actuar yo.

Me hinco frente a las raíces. Raíces que sobresalen en la tierra húmeda del bosque. Raíces de un color marrón pálido, casi amarillentos.

Rozo con mis dedos cada una de las rugosidades, que curiosamente simulaban el aspecto de una mano femenina. Pienso en las decisiones que Zeus tomó sin premeditación alguna, rompiendo su juramento al Río Styx. Creyendo que esta no le afectaría.

Cuan equivocado estaba.

Cada acción conlleva a una reacción de igual magnitud.

Por su imprudencia, ahora su hija sufría. Pero yo lo impediré sin importar que.

Ella no merece pagar los platos rotos de alguien más. Creo que está más que claro que ese es mi trabajo principal, junto al de cumplir deseos a la gente.

Cierro los ojos por un momento, aislándome de todo sonido que hay en ambiente. Solo somos dos almas en este momento. Ella y yo.

Puedo sentir que ella busca mi ayuda, siento como las raíces se aferran a mi mano. Buscando ayuda. Ayuda que por una vez más le proporcionaré a alguien a mi propia costa.

Saco del bolsillo del pantalón negro que estoy vistiendo, una pequeña caja la cual restauro a su tamaño normal con un hechizo _Engorgio._ Saco suavemente una solución que hice hace más de un año para esta ocasión. Una mezcla de _Calado de muerte en vida_ y _Bezoar_.

Lo necesario para retrasar de manera efectiva todo el daño provocado por el veneno, y depositar el alma de la adolescente en un estado de coma para que el debilitamiento de la barrera no la fatigue en demasía. Dándole tiempo para descansar hasta que lleguen con el objeto necesario para mi intervención real.

* * *

Puedo ver como uno de los toros de Cólquide está a punto de atacar a la ahora indefensa hija de Ares que conocí el año pasado.

 _Accio Reina Roja_ dije en mi mente mientras estiraba una mano para atrapar a la hermosa chica en mis brazos, la cual tenía sus ojos cerrados esperando por su destino.

-Puedes abrir los ojos ahora mi Reina de Corazones. Estás a salvo- le dijo suavemente al oído, viendo como sus ojos se abren lentamente.

Ojos marrones oscuros. Mirándome con un pequeño brillo de agradecimiento en ellos, junto con un poco de alivio y ganas de llorar. Sé perfectamente que ella quiere aparentar una fachada de mujer fuerte, y no digo que no lo sea, pero hay veces que debe dejar caer la máscara y aceptar la ayuda ajena.

Corro un mechón de su cabello castaño a la parte de atrás de su oreja derecha, tocando levemente su piel con la punta de mis dedos, disfrutando de la suavidad que esconde su piel.

-An-An-Antares? Qué haces aquí? – con voz temblorosa me preguntó mientras que a la vez, de manera instintiva, se acurrucaba en mi pecho.

-Perse y Annabeth llegaron al lugar donde vivo avisándome de los problemas que hay aquí. Y justo, mientras andaba por estos lados comprobando la barrera, te vi a punto de ser atacado. Y eso no lo podía permitir de ninguna manera- le contesto, sin poder evitar que mi última frase salga con más emoción de la debida, dándole a entender que me interesa de una manera importante.

Genial…una mujer más de la que estoy enamorado y debo decirle toda la verdad. Sin contar que dicha mujer puede perseguirme por horas con una lanza bastante afilada.

Tú sí que sabes cómo elegir a las mujeres Harry…

La dejé en un montículo junto al pino, le di un beso en la frente lo que la hizo ruborizar, y me volví para hacer frente a los toros. Cuando dije que no iba a permitir que dañe a alguien importante para mí, no era mentira.

Me acerco a donde se hallaban dichos seres mecánicos creados por Hefestos, los cuales se percataron de mí una vez que les llamé la atención al arrojarles una roca que había en el suelo.

Cocearon, bufaron, vapor a altas temperaturas salió de sus narices. Agacharon sus cabezas y sus cuernos se afilaron aún más. Tomaron unos pasos para atrás, y con envión, se dirigieron a donde me posicionaba, mientras que toda actividad en el campamento se detuvo para verme a punto de ser empalado por dos pares de cuernos metálicos.

Alzo mi mano izquierda, tomándome todo el tiempo del mundo. Escucho los gritos desesperados de las chicas que vinieron conmigo, más la pequeña flama y la reina de corazones. Agradezco que Zoe o la cabeza de cerillo no estén aquí, pues lo más seguro es que intenten matarme luego de haber acabado con la amenaza.

Hago caso omiso al pequeño escalofrío que me recorre en la espalda al solo pensar en sus acciones.

Veo a los toros a menos de veinte pies de donde estoy. Es más que suficiente para lo que estoy a punto de realizar.

 _Impedimenta_. Es todo lo que digo en un susurro. Ralentizando de manera perfecta el trayecto que venían trayendo los dos seres de bronce. Quienes intentaban con todo lo que tenían, contrarrestar mi hechizo.

Los ojos rubí que cada uno de ellos poseía, parecían mirarme furiosamente. Intentando darme a entender que realmente habían empezado a detestarme. No los culpo, pero tampoco serían los primeros en la lista.

Primero está Kronos/Castellan.

Tommy boy.

Snape.

Aragog.

El basilisco.

Los Wesley…aunque ahora es recíproco.

Lucius.

Lestrange (los tres).

Kreacher.

Dementores.

Posiblemente aquel general Merpeople al que le robe el tridente…

En fin. Una lista bastante larga si me dedicase a nombrar a cada uno que he cabreado en mi vida.

-Bueno, qué esperan? Qué les mande una invitación? No pienso hacer todo el trabajo por ustedes, ahí los tienen para poder matarlos, desarmarlos, domesticarlos…en fin, hagan lo que quieran con ellos. Pero que sea rápido, pues aún pueden moverse, pero lento- comento en voz alta en dirección a todos los espectadores que estaban mirándome, mientras hacía un ademán con mi mano mostrándoles a los toros que se movían con la misma velocidad que un caracol en coma farmacológico.

Al finalizar mi breve perorata, me dispuse a girarme en dirección a donde había depositado a la linda peli castaña. Quien, al verme de nuevo, agachó su cabeza haciendo que su cabello tape sus ojos que mostraban demasiada expresividad.

Me inclino lo suficiente para apoyar una rodilla en el suelo, y con un rápido movimiento, tomo su pierna izquierda y la deposito sobre mi muslo. Lo que la hizo sorprender de inmediato.

-Qué!? – gritó casi dejándome sordo.

-Te has lastimado el tobillo, y por el fulgor de la batalla y tus emociones, no te habías dado cuenta. Ahora que tu adrenalina empezó a decaer, te empezará a doler- le respondo en voz baja, a sabiendas que si le hablo como lo haría cualquier otra persona ella se enojaría por tratarla de manera tan frágil.

Masajeo continuamente la zona afectada a la vez que murmuraba unos hechizos adormecedores y relajantes para que su dolor sea menor. Escucho el sonido de los campistas haciendo frente a los toros, discutiendo por quien apuñalaba primero a uno y quien desarmaba el otro, lo que me hizo sonreír, llamándole inmediatamente la atención a la joven a mi lado.

-Por qué te estás sonriendo? No te estarás burlando de mí? – me cuestiona con un tono medio enojado.

-Nada de eso señorita LaRue. Tan solo me causa gracia las discusiones que tus compañeros están teniendo en torno a los toros hechos por Hefestos- respondo normalmente, viendo como ella quería ocultarse en algún lado tras haber creído meter la pata conmigo.

-Oh…lo siento por mi exabrupto. No fue mi intención tratarte así- intentó disculparse, pero con su cara totalmente roja me era imposible no reírme.

-Qué va…no tienes por qué pedir perdón. Venga, te llevaré a la bahía médica para que puedas comer un poco de ambrosía y descanses. Además, creo que tu amiga está a punto de desgarrar a su novio para venir a verte- le digo mientras le indico con un dedo el lugar donde se encontraban una muchacha de piel blanca y pelo negro con ojos azules, y un joven afroamericano bastante musculoso.

Un dúo bastante peculiar, teniendo en cuenta quienes son sus padres. Y por lo que veo, tendré que tener una charla con ella si es que quiere tener una vida feliz.

Geez…adolescentes y sus problemas. Creo que Mokona será un proveedor oficial de medicamentos para mis dolores de cabeza.

* * *

Me afirmo en el pórtico de la cabina médica, escuchando los murmullos de la interesante plática que están teniendo la hija de Ares, la de Afrodita y el niño de Hefestos.

Veo como algunos campistas desahogan sus frustraciones con uno de los toros de Cólquide, mientras que, al otro, lo han desarmado por completo, guardando las piezas para futuros proyectos en la forja.

Algunos me dan miradas de apreciación y gratitud, algunas niñas me miran con afecto y lujuria, los más nuevos con curiosidad, y las chicas que amo con cariño y ternura. Un combo bastante entretenido, pues de vuelta en Hogwarts, por lo general de dividían en odio o comprensión. Bastante simple para esa época.

Pasos resuenan a mis espaldas, pasos lentos y suaves. Pasos de una mujer con algo que decir.

-Me da la impresión que tiene algo que decirme señorita Beauregard- digo mientras desvío mi mirada al cielo celeste que se encontraba despejado.

-Tan solo quería agradecerle por cuidar de mi amiga, señor Black- la melodiosa voz perturbó las calmadas ondas sonoras en el ambiente, intentando nublarme la mente con similar característica a la de un hechizo _Imperius_ o el encanto de una Veela lo haría.

-Como le dije a Clarisse, no hay nada que agradecer. Y por favor, deje de utilizar en vano su encantadora voz. No funciona en mí. Y estoy muy seguro que, si su madre lo intentase, tampoco le serviría- comento con un tono burlón, con el cual, aún sin darme vuelta, sé que la he hecho abrir grande los ojos.

-Có-cómo…? – intentó balbucear.

-Tengo mis secretos. De la misma manera que usted tiene los suyos, no es así…Silena? – me giro ciento ochenta grados y la miro fijamente a los ojos, viendo como sus azules cambian de manera intermitente a verde, marrón, violetas, y volviendo a sus azules originales.

-De qué habla? Yo no tengo secretos…- me dijo con un tono tan poco convincente.

-Está segura? Acaso no fue usted quién permitió que Castellan ingrese al campamento y envenene al pino que resguarda por todos ustedes? Acaso no lo hiciste solo porque te tiene entre la espada y la pared? Todo por un simple enamoramiento adolescente? Hubiese sido una verdadera lástima que uno de esos toros de Cólquide matase a Clarisse, no? O peor aún, a Charles…no lo crees? – digo con un tono serio, viendo como cada centímetro de su cara reacciona a mis palabras.

Palabras hirientes pero verdaderas en el hipotético caso que mi escenario hubiese pasado.

-Ahora que harás Silena Beauregard? Seguirás con tu juego de ser la nueva Mata Hari o, dirás la verdad a Dionisio y Hestia? Tienes que pagar un precio…y créeme que, si permites que tu juego continúe, provocarás muchas desgracias. Ahora, como le dije a tu hermana el año pasado…pagarás el precio justo? – mis palabras resuenan en cada fibra de su ser, enviando el definitivo mensaje que necesita para abrir sus ojos.

-Yo…yo en verdad estoy perdida. Puedes acompañarme cuando les vaya a decir? – con voz muy baja me preguntó, a la vez que veía como sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Está bien, pero te recomiendo que primero vayas a confesarte a tus amigos. Y si realmente te aprecian como veo que tú lo haces con ellos, te comprenderán y te ayudarán a superar este problema. Nos veremos dentro de un rato en Casa Grande- y con eso dicho, me despido momentáneamente para dejarla con su propia responsabilidad que asumir.

* * *

Mientras me encaminaba a Casa Grande, pude apreciar a un montón de jóvenes campistas que pasaban a mi lado saludándome de la manera más normal posible. Sin temor a la demostración que previamente hice con los toros.

Vi que Perse y Tyson volvían de su recorrido de las instalaciones que componen este lugar. A pesar de contarle infinidades de veces como eran las cabañas o distracciones que había aquí, Tyson quería verlo con sus propios ojos.

Cuando llegué a Casa Grande al mismo tiempo que Perse y Tyson, encontré al centauro escuchando música de los años sesenta y armando sus valijas para marcharse de acá.

Observé con detenimiento las reacciones que la ojiverde, el cíclope y la recién llegada ojigris, corrían a abrazar a Quirón y empezar a cuestionarlo con las razones verdaderas de su marcha.

Contó como Dionisio tuvo que utilizarlo como cordero en matadero a la hora de señalar a un culpable. Una elección bastante lógica desde mi punto de vista, ya que, si hubiese sido marcada como culpable Hestia o él mismo, un gran escándalo se hubiese producido en el Consejo.

-Sabes, puedes quedarme en mi tienda si lo deseas. Y no, no me mires con cara de borrego degollado, no te cobraré nada. Es pura amabilidad de mi parte- interrumpo el silencio que se había generado, y tratar de no reírme con la cara de susto que puso el centauro al oír mi oferta.

-O-o-ok, gracias señor Black. Pero que sucederá con el pino que resguarda al campamento mientras yo no esté? – su duda salió a flote, mientras que los más jóvenes nos miraban con curiosidad.

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso. He dado un tiempo de respiro tanto a las barreras que proporciona al campamento, como a lo que realmente lo compone- le respondo, solo para verlo abrir los ojos ante mi insinuación.

-Acaso tú…? – con temor comenzó a preguntar.

-Sí. Se perfectamente lo que hay allí. Y si hacen bien su próxima búsqueda los campistas, puede que salga definitivamente de allí- contesto, sacándole un suspiro de tranquilidad.

-Gracias, en verdad gracias muchacho. Ahora tan solo debo encomendarle algo de suma importancia a Annabeth- dijo el centauro a lo que tomé como un pedido tácito de retirarme, a lo que gratamente se lo brindé.

* * *

Oí como Quirón le hizo jurar a Annabeth que mantendría a salvo a Perse. Sé que es un pedido bastante estúpido, pero comprendo que realmente se preocupa por sus pupilos. Algo en verdad tranquilizador, si lo comparo con algunos que debieron de haberme cuidado de niño.

Vi a la hija de Afrodita salir con los ojos llorosos de la bahía médica. Se había confesado a aquellas personas allegadas a su corazón y, por lo que veo, tan mal no le fue en la recepción. Pude apreciar el momento en el que Beckendorf corrió tras ella, para tomarla por la espalda y abrazarla mientras murmuraba en privado a su oído palabras tranquilizadoras. También vi a la bella hija de Ares saliendo de la sala médica sonriendo ante la vista de sus amigos, solo para desviarla y mirarme fijamente a los ojos, comprendiendo que yo tuve algo que ver. Yo tan solo sonrío en respuesta, haciéndola sonrojar.

Juro que junto con Mokona pusimos nuestras mejores caras de póker cuando le di a Quirón un traslador a mi tienda y él lo tomó sin dudarlo, solo para verlo desaparecer y romper a carcajadas durante al menos cinco minutos, en los cuales se nos unieron Perse y Annabeth luego de que le contara lo sucedido.

Una caracola resonó en todo el valle. El sol se estaba poniendo tras el pabellón del comedor cuando los campistas salieron de sus cabañas y se encaminaron hacia allí. Nosotros los miramos desfilar mientras permanecíamos apoyados contra una columna de mármol. Annabeth se hallaba aún muy afectada, pero le prometí que más tarde vendría a hablar con ella. Con eso dicho, fue a reunirse con sus hermanos de la cabaña de Atenea: una docena de chicos y chicas de pelo rubio y ojos grises brumosos como ella.

Luego pasó Clarisse, encabezando el grupo de la cabaña de Ares. Si no hubiese sido por mi intromisión, ella en este mismo momento estaría llevando un cabestrillo y, lo más seguro un corte en su linda cara. Vi que alguien le había pegado en la espalda un trozo de papel que ponía: "Muuuu!", pero ninguno de sus compañeros se había molestado en decírselo, a lo que, con un sutil movimiento de mi mano, hice desaparecer el dichoso cartel.

Niños y adolescentes pasaban lentamente frente a mí, algunos arrastrando sus pies, otros mascullando maldiciones, y tampoco faltaba algún que otro campista que tenía su cara con una mueca de felicidad fija mientras en sus manos llevaba un pedazo de bronce originario del toro de Cólquide.

Esperé hasta que el último de ellos pasase para recién allí empezar a moverme de mi lugar, cosa que tuve que posponer debido a que unos brazos me rodearon a la altura del abdomen. Sus pequeñas manos suaves y cálidas, traspasando su calor a mi cuerpo pálido. Llevo lentamente mis propias manos a las de ella y las tomo con suave firmeza para separarlas de mi cuerpo, lo que me permite que gire para estar frente a ella. Con su nariz llegándome a la barbilla, aprovechó para hacerme cosquillas en el cuello de manera muy lenta, disfrutando del momento mientras yo paso mis dedos por su cabeza, quitándole la capucha que traía puesta y dejando fluir sus rizos negros junto a sus esplendorosos ojos marrones cálidos.

-Se ve que, a pesar de ir a mi hogar, sigues extrañándome…mi pequeña flama- digo en un susurro al oído, a la vez que paso mis brazos por su espalda y la abrazo contra mi pecho, lo que la provoca suspirar.

-Finalmente llegaste Harry. Te extrañaba. Aunque es bastante grato que ahora Dionisio me brinde ayuda y los campistas me saluden y den ofrendas- me dice luego de darme un casto beso como la primera vez que nos vimos.

-Te dije que de a poco tu deseo se iría cumpliendo pequeña flama. Ahora ven, la caracola ha sonado hace un buen rato y si no nos apuramos, perderemos nuestra ración de comida- hablo con cariño infundido en mis palabras, a la vez que entrego mi brazo para que ella lo tome y caminemos juntos al comedor.

El trayecto hasta la entrada del comedor no fue demasiado largo. Apenas cruzamos el umbral, vi a todos los campistas ya sentados en sus respectivos lugares, algunos saludándome y los más nuevos viéndome con ojos que delataban el querer muchas respuestas. También veo algo que me produce un poco de asco. En la mesa principal, cerca de donde estaba sentada Sally, se encontraba un sujeto que vi la última vez que pasé por los Campos de Castigo.

Un hombre pálido y espantosamente delgado con un raído mono naranja de presidiario. El número que figuraba sobre su bolsillo era 0001. Bajo los ojos tenía sombras azuladas, las uñas muy sucias y el pelo gris cortado de cualquier manera, como si se lo hubieran arreglado con una máquina de podar. Me miró fijamente; sus ojos, los cuales intentaban ponerme nervioso fallaban estrepitosamente. Parecía hecho polvo; enfadado, frustrado, hambriento: todo al mismo tiempo. Tuve que suprimir las ganas de sonreír frente a él. No hubiese sido educado.

En absoluto.

Pero no significa que Mokona piense lo mismo que yo.

Le doy un saludo tácito a Dionisio, quien en respuesta me devuelve una pequeña sonrisa. Quizás a modo de agradecimiento por abrirle los ojos. O quizás porque sabe que traeré un poco de rareza durante unos días aquí. Quién sabe.

Me suelto del agarre de Hestia y tomo la silla que había entre las posiciones de Sally y el condenado, mostrando un poco de caballerosidad y haciendo un ademán con mi mano indicando que puede sentarse. A lo que ella me responde burlonamente con una reverencia de tomar su túnica e inclinarse levemente, para luego sonreír y decirme gracias.

No alcanzo a girarme completamente para ir a ubicarme en mi lugar, cuando escucho repentinamente un estrepitoso estruendo seguido de unos gritos de asombro y furia por parte de todos los campistas.

Temiendo lo peor, me doy vuelta velozmente y lo que veo hace que mi mente se nuble, logrando que mi magia salga a flote y algunos accesorios del comedor empiecen a levitar conforme a mi ira.

Hestia, a quien segundos atrás había dejado que se siente, estaba en el suelo mientras se tomaba de su tobillo izquierdo. Sally se había levantado rápidamente de su lugar para auxiliarla, y Dionisio había agachado su cabeza dejando que un aura de color vino lo envuelva, demostrando así su apatía ante lo sucedido. Pero lo más llamativo de todo esto era que el culpable de lo estaba pasando, se reía a carcajadas. Una risotada tan hueca y grave, que prácticamente imitaba al graznido de un buitre.

Tántalo estaba agarrándose de sus costados mientras se recostaba en su asiento. Disfrutando de lo que previamente había logrado llevar a cabo. Parecía que aun sufriendo el castigo que merecidamente le habían impuesto, el muy cabrón seguía siendo rencoroso a los dioses. Y debido a eso, decidió llevar a cabo su desahogo con una de las personas más buenas de todo el Olimpo.

Podía sentir las miradas de las chicas. Miradas que delataban el temor de como fuese a reaccionar ante lo sucedido. Y mal que me pese, ellas no estaban tan erradas. Tántalo iba a pagar un precio equivalente ante su fechoría.

Me acerco sin producir sonido alguno a Hestia, quién estaba abrazada a Sally, y me agacho a sus pies, tomando suavemente el tobillo lastimado entre mis manos y rozando mis dedos sobre su herida.

La escucha sisear de dolor, lo que hace que mi ceño se frunza. Sin decir una palabra, curo la herida que tenía y le adormezco el tobillo para que no lo mueva durante unas horas, hasta que pueda volver a estar de pie sin molestia alguna. Puedo ver un brillo de agradecimiento en sus ojos, y a la vez un dejo de temor ante mis próximas acciones, a lo que le respondo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. No debía temer. Yo estoy aquí para cuidarlas. Para que nadie las lastime.

-Dionisio, lleva a tu tía a la bahía médica. Y también llévate a los niños afuera hasta que yo te avise. No quiero que nadie se acerque por favor- le pido al dios del vino mientras tomaba a Hestia en mis brazos, la cual se ruborizo ante mi accionar, y la deposito en los brazos de su sobrino, quien le dio unas palabras de perdón ante lo pasado.

-Harry…- escucho susurrar por lo bajo a Sally, a la vez que ponía su mano en mi espalda y me acariciaba para tranquilizarme.

-Ve Sally, lleva a Perse y a los demás afuera. No te preocupes por mí- comento al tomar su mano y depositar un beso en ella, mientras ella asiente a mi pedido y se marcha con su hija y los demás campistas, los cuales me miraban pidiendo que castigue al preso.

-Antares, tan solo no lo mates. Eso nos traería muchos dolores de cabeza- el pedido de Dionisio me causa gracia, prácticamente me había dado luz verde para torturarlo si quería.

-No te preocupes dios del vino. Además, estoy seguro de que la señorita Beauregard tiene algo que hablar contigo y Hestia. Por favor, escúchala detenidamente y recién ahí toma tu decisión. No seas tan apresurado como tu padre. Yo ya he hablado con ella- digo, dándole por entendido que lo que vaya a hablar con Silena, cambiaría prácticamente el rumbo de los hilos que manejaban los Sinos.

* * *

Espero pacientemente a que todos se vayan del comedor. Fijo mi mirada en la de Tántalo, quien llevaba una sonrisa dibujada en su cara, orgulloso de lo que había ocasionado.

Muy pocas veces había sentido rabia. Rabia que pedía a gritos retribución.

Espero hasta que el último ser vivo pase por el umbral de la puerta, para poder bloquear toda abertura con unas salas, cuyas funciones eran impedir que gente de cualquier índole ingrese y que impida que el sonido salga de acá.

La risa sigue sonando en la habitación. Un sonido tan gastado que poco a poco va disminuyendo.

Avanzo despacio frente a Tántalo, viendo cada mínima característica que su cara me da. Cada diminuta arruga que la comisura de sus ojos tiene. Cada pelo canoso que su cabeza posee.

La última vez que una persona lastimó a alguien que quiero, estuve a punto de torturarlo. La última vez fue bondadoso, pero el precio se pagó de igual manera.

Esta vez no lo haré. No dejaré sin castigar a la persona frente a mí.

Si alguien ha reído toda su vida a costa de las desgracias ajenas, debe pagar un precio justo. Ahora debe gritar.

Estiro mi mano con desgano. Con la punta de mis dedos índice y medio tocando levemente su flaco pecho. Y tras haber logrado todo eso…tan solo dejo que una simple palabra salga de mis labios por unos cinco minutos. Bellatrix estaría orgullosa de mi en este momento.

- _Crucio_ -

* * *

Levanto todas las restricciones que puse en la habitación y me propongo salir a ver que sucedió con los demás. No me preocupo por el desparpajo que dejé inconsciente dentro. Tan solo está dormido por tanto dolor.

Camino unos metros hasta la cabina médica, en donde todos están reunidos en torno a la camilla que tiene depositada a Hestia. Su sobrino sentado a su lado, llevaba una cara seria, debatiéndose en lo que posiblemente era la confesión de Beauregard. No lo culpo, después de que le abrí los ojos ante la oportunidad que le habían dado, las prioridades de su vida cambiaron radicalmente.

La hija de afrodita se halla en los brazos de Beckendorf, quien con sumo cuidado le decía palabras de confort al oído. Perse, Annabeth y Clarisse estaban a su lado también ayudándola a superar su caída. Sally entablaba una charla seria con Hestia, la cual replicaba con ideas que pudiesen ayudar a la manipulada por los planes del niño poseído. Los demás campistas tenían sentimientos contradictorios, algunos murmuraban que merecía un castigo por lo hecho, y otros que merecía una segunda oportunidad. Los más pequeños estaban perdidos entre tanta confusión, y por eso mismo, estaban distrayéndose con los chistes que Mokona les hacía.

-Que tan solo renuncie a su puesto de concejal. Quítale el mando de su cabina. Eso será más que suficiente para ella. Ni de más ni de menos- proclamo mientras me acercaba a la camilla de Hestia y me sentaba sobre ella, posando una mano en el pie suave y terso de ella.

-A qué te refieres Antares? – Dionisio me pregunta con un semblante curioso.

-Al sacarla de su puesto, no tendrá más acceso a información crucial que los líderes de cada cabina manipula. Denegando así toda posibilidad que sea chantajeada y manipulada por el traidor. Y si necesitas a alguien que la reemplace, pues pon a la señorita Tanaka. No creo que vaya a negarse, después de todo…ya no puede huir de sus responsabilidades- le respondo, a lo que escucho un suspiro cansado de la niña de Afrodita y un grito de asombro de Sally al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho el año pasado.

-Me parece bien. De esa forma evitaremos más fuga de información. Y qué pasó con Tántalo? – volvió a cuestionarme el dios.

-En estos momentos está dormido. No muerto. Tan solo dormido. Ya no va a ser una preocupación para todos ustedes. Le dejé bastante claro que hay ciertas cosas que no debe hacer- digo mientras aprieto un poco el pie de Hestia y le doy una sonrisa para que se calme.

-Y ahora? Qué hacemos? – se escuchó la voz de un campista, no mayor a los diez años, entre la multitud.

-Pues vamos a comer. Yo llevaré a Hestia, ustedes vayan para el comedor- le digo, dándole un asentimiento a Dionisio, quien se levantó de su silla y empezó a guiar a los niños.

-No es necesario Harry, puedo caminar- el susurro de la hermosa mujer de ojos marrones cálidos llega a mis oídos tras alzarla en mis brazos.

-Shhh…lo hago porque quiero. Porque eres preciosa y quiero tener en mis brazos. Porque el calor que emanas es completamente embriagador- le respondo mientras paso mi mano derecha por debajo de sus piernas y empiezo a caminar en dirección al comedor.

Sus delgados y estilizados brazos se enroscan en mi cuello, y su cabeza se apoya en mi pecho. La veo cerrar sus ojos y disfrutar el ser tratada con tanta ternura. Ella es mi pequeña flama, y no dejaré que nadie sofoque su bondad.

* * *

Los días pasaban con suma tranquilidad. Luego de haber hecho un intercambio con Dionisio, el cual incluía una botella de vino de la más fina calidad por mi parte y unos orbes que contenían el poder de la locura por su parte, mejoré aún más el humor del dios. Y eso que él aún no se da cuenta que la botella está encantada para que no se acabe por unos tres meses.

Tuve que explicarle que a pesar de que Zeus le haya prohibido el vino, el castigo se basaba en el hecho que él no podía poseer o pedir ni una gota de su preciado elixir. A lo que yo aproveché un vacío legal en su juicio. Un intercambio. Yo le daba algo a cambio de otra cosa.

Hestia quiso regañarme por mi accionar, pero al ver la cara de pura felicidad de su sobrino en muchos años, se olvidó rápidamente.

Ahora en este momento, Dionisio y Mokona estaban teniendo una competencia de quien tenía más aguante a la hora de beber.

Por otro lado, tuve que presenciar una pequeña discusión que Perse y Annabeth tuvieron con respecto a la presencia de Tyson. Entre la actitud de hermana sobreprotectora de la ojiverde, y el pánico por los malos recuerdos que tenía la ojigris, tuvieron encontronazos a la hora de construir un carro para las carreras que el idiota de Tántalo había propuesto.

La señorita Beauregard se sentía más a gusto ahora que no tenía tantas responsabilidades, y que ya no estaba a disposición de los chantajes de Kronos. Entre ella y su novio el hijo de Hefestos, se dedicaban a enseñarle el arte de la forja y el montar pegasos a Tyson.

Clarisse, por su parte, prácticamente me había exigido que le enseñe a pelear de la misma manera que lo había hecho contra su padre. Al parecer la voz se había corrido bastante rápido y de alguna forma, Ares, les había mostrado sus memorias de la pelea. Aunque, por lo que me dijo la linda hija de la guerra, mi cara en los recuerdos estaba borrosa. A lo que sospecho que seguramente fue obra de Artemisa.

Parece que la cabeza de cerillo puede ser bastante posesiva a veces, si al hacer eso iba a impedir que Afrodita empezase a acosarme como lo hizo con innumerables personas.

Hubo un día en particular, en el que Perse me despertó furiosamente para contarme sobre el sueño que había tenido. El cual implicaba al sátiro, que había conocido el año pasado, un cíclope, que es Polifemo quien reside en el mar de los monstruos, y un vestido de novia, lo cual me descolocó al principio para luego reírme a carcajadas al darme cuenta de la brillante idea que el chico cabra había tenido.

De más está decir que al contárselo a Mokona, ella también me acompaño en mi diversión.

* * *

El día de la carrera había llegado a su fin. El cual, a mi punto de vista, tuvo de todo. Acción, drama, comedia. Lo que parecía un medio para decidir quién iría de viaje a recuperar el Vellocino de Oro para curar definitivamente el pino, se convirtió rápidamente en un completo desastre. Niños atacándose unos a otros desde sus vehículos tirados por caballos. Una bandada de pájaros de Estínfalo que habían logrado pasar por la debilitada barrera. La horrorosa música del centauro que salvó a los niños de ser picoteados. Y un final para el recuerdo, la carroza de Ares pasando la meta sin inmutarse por lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

Tántalo había gritado a los cuatro vientos que la merecedora de ir a la búsqueda era al final Clarisse. A lo que Perse y Annabeth, aceptaron a regañadientes, pero luego de explicarles que ellos también irían se tranquilizaron. A pesar de que comprendieron que nunca les diría como sabía del hecho que ellas estarían incluidas en la misión, no me dejaban de preguntar si yo me encontraría con ellas como la vez pasada. A lo que yo solo respondía con una sonrisa.

* * *

 ** _El capítulo terminó aquí. Espero que les hay gustado y disfrutado._**

 ** _Ahora quiero hacerles una pequeña encuesta:_**

 ** _Quieren que Hermione sea parte del harem de Harry? Si/No_**

 ** _Quieren que Nico, Leo y Jason sean mujeres? Si/No_**

 ** _Quieren que Luna salga en la historia? Si/No_**

 ** _Para cualquiera que desee hacer una versión en donde los olímpicos leen este fic, tiene todo mi apoyo para hacerlo. Si necesitan algo pueden enviarme un mensaje y ver si puedo enviarles los archivos Word para que trabajen en ello._**

 ** _Por favor dejen sus comentarios y críticas, ya que con ellos yo puedo mejorar mi historia._**

 ** _Adiós!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Bueno, bienvenidos a mi capítulo número dieciséis de esta historia._**

 ** _Como vieron, aquí publico un episodio como lo había prometido la vez anterior._**

 ** _Con respecto a la encuesta, va de la siguiente manera:_**

 ** _Hermione- Si: 4 – No: 2_**

 ** _Fem Nico, Leo, Jason- …es difícil de contar en verdad, algunos no quieren a Nico, otros a Jason…pero todos quieren a Leo. Me van a volver loco. Mejor lo extiendo hasta dos capítulos más. Cualquier cosa, busquen en google imágenes de las versiones femeninas hechas por Viria._**

 ** _Luna- Si: 6 – No: 0 (va ganando Luna)_**

 ** _También quiero agradecerles a cada uno de ustedes, queridos lectores, por visitar este historia y dejar sus comentarios._**

 ** _No soy dueño de ningún personaje, eso es trabajo de Rowling, Riordan y Clamp._**

* * *

Capítulo 16: Los cuatro reyes

-Tenías que darle a Perse justo ese objeto con la cara del estúpido de Hércules? – pregunto con desdén al sujeto que se había sentado a mi lado en las raíces salientes del pino.

-Tanto odio le tienes? – fue su réplica.

-Ni te lo imaginas Hermes. Hirió a alguien que me importa demasiado, y lo pagará tarde o temprano, el tiempo no es problema para mí- respondo mientras tiro mi cabeza hacia atrás, reposándome en el tronco del árbol.

-Ya veo. Nunca fue una persona agradable a los demás, pero mi padre lo tiene en alta estima a veces- comenta luego de suspirar sonoramente, denotando el cansancio que lleva luego de tanto trabajo.

-Tu hijo apareció en mi tienda hace unas semanas atrás- digo airadamente, sonriendo en mi mente al ori el sonido que el cuello del dios de los ladrones hace al girar en mi dirección.

-En serio? Cómo está? Pudiste ayudarlo? Quiso cometer alguna locura? – velozmente encadenó cuatro preguntas sin tomar un respiro.

-Sí, lo digo en serio. Por como lo vi, puedo decir que ha estado comiendo bien. Con respecto a ayudarlo, puedo responderte con un sí y un no. No, porque fue a pedirme algo que estaba más allá de su alcance para pagarme, y no era principalmente para su beneficio, si no para tu abuelo. Sí, porque pude quitarle su manifiesto de poder, debilitándolo en gran manera, sin contar que perturbé el alma invasora en el cuerpo de tu hijo. Y si cometió alguna locura? ...bueno, no lo culpo. Toqué los botones suficientes para que pierda el control- esbozando una mueca le contesto, mientras que él suspira nuevamente al oír las noticias que le doy.

-Es bueno escuchar que pudiste ayudarlo como me dijiste en nuestro anterior encuentro. Gracias en verdad- me dice con honesta gratitud.

-No hay de que- replico y con eso vuelvo a cerrar mis ojos mientras el dios se retira a continuar con sus tareas.

* * *

Antes de partir a hacer mi parte de la tarea en la búsqueda, tuve que explicarle detenidamente a Sally, por qué se fue su hija sin avisarle a una peligrosa misión. Dejando de lado que prácticamente me agarró por los hombros y me zamarreó de un lado a otro en busca de respuestas. Juro que voy a matar a Mokona por reírse de mí en ese momento.

Ahora en este momento, frente a mí, se hallaba un magnífico edificio. Decorado de mármol blanco y azul agua por todas partes. Terrazas que subían por la ladera de la montaña, con piscinas en todos los niveles, conectados por toboganes, cascadas y tubos submarinos por los cuales se podía nadar a través. Fuentes que rociaban agua en el aire, formando formas etéreas, como el volar de las águilas y caballos al galope. Había todo tipo de animales domesticados como, por ejemplo, una tortuga marina que dormitaba plácidamente sobre una pila de toallas de playa y un leopardo tendido durmiendo sobre un trampolín.

Una vez dentro, una gran sala, toda la pared frontal era ventanas. La pared del fondo estaba cubierta de espejos, lo que daba el aspecto de extenderse infinitamente. También había un montón de muebles de color blanco, que denotaban su valor caro, y en una esquina, una jaula en una mesa, la que me sacó una risita suave, pues sabía perfectamente para qué era utilizada.

Al avanzar unos pasos más en la majestuosa edificación, vi un telar, del tamaño de un televisor de pantalla grande, que brillaba esplendorosamente demostrando de manera casi holográfica una escena de una cascada que era tan real que podía ver el movimiento del agua y las nubes a la deriva a través de un cielo de tela. Tan surrealista como el andar de un _Expectro Patronum._

El canto lento y aterciopelado de una dama, flotaba de manera casi perezosa en el ambiente, envolviéndome a cada paso que daba hasta acercarme a la fuente de la que provenía. Hasta el punto en el que llegué a estar frente a ella, recostándome contra un pilar y cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de la armoniosa voz que poseía.

La mujer se volvió. Ella era aún más preciosa que las representaciones de su tapiz. Su largo cabello oscuro estaba trenzado con hilos de oro; tenía unos penetrantes ojos verdes y llevaba un vestido de seda negra con estampados que parecían moverse también. Eran sombras de animales en negro sobre negro, curiosamente traía en este momento las siluetas de unos ciervos corriendo por un bosque nocturno.

Madre y padre danzando bajo la luz de la luna.

-Siempre tuve curiosidad por conocer al sujeto que mi madre convirtió en su campeón- la dulce voz me habló.

-Y yo siempre tuve curiosidad en saber si eras tan hermosa como te mostraban en las tarjetas de ranas de chocolate, es una lástima que se equivocaron groseramente- respondo jocosamente, provocándole un mohín.

-Por qué dices eso? – replica mientras cruza sus brazos bajo su pecho.

-Porque eres aún más bella en persona…Circe- le digo tras acercarme a ella y tomar una de sus manos para depositar un beso en ella.

-Debo de admitir que, para estar muerto según los magos del mundo, los labios que rozaron mi mano eran bastante cálidos- contesta con una sonrisa y un pequeño colorete en sus mejillas.

-Gracias mi hermosa dama mágica. Espero que mi visita no haya perturbado su paz- con mezcla de burla y amabilidad le comento.

-No, no. Siempre es agradable compartir una charla con un hombre que no esté convertido en un animal. Puedo saber el motivo de tu visita, Harry Potter? – me pide, tras ofrecerle mi ayuda y levantarse de su asiento, mientras caminamos un rato.

-Por favor, llámame tan solo Harry. Y los dos sabemos perfectamente el porqué de mi llegada- con una sonrisa zorruna manifiesto.

-Sí…has estado apareciendo todo este tiempo en mis sesiones de cartomancia…mi caballero de espadas- el desgano y el cansancio resuenan en mis oídos, provocándome un poco de preocupación, pues ahora que la miro detenidamente, puedo ver unas ligeras ojeras bajo sus ojos.

-Lamento mucho ser el que te esté provocando este cansancio. No era mi intención en un principio, pero una vez que vi las maquinaciones, no me podía quedar de brazos cruzados- paso mi mano izquierda por su cara, retirando unos mechones que molestaban su nariz.

-No te culpo, los otros tres también salían. Pero no siempre todos a la vez contigo. Mi madre vio algo en ti, y creo que es mi responsabilidad el ayudarte en lo que pueda- dice, lo que me provoca una pequeña carcajada, lo que hizo que se molestara y me golpease en el pecho con sus pequeñas manos.

-No te enojes, tan solo pensaba que esa era mi frase de cabecera. Mi mantra. Pero que le puedo hacer, si una hermosa mujer como tú quiere cuidarme, quien soy yo para quejarme- y dicho eso le sonrío mientras hago una reverencia lo que la hace bufar, para ocultar así un nuevo rubor.

-Tan solo dime en qué te puedo ayudar y lárgate, estás empezando a ser muy molesto- me dijo a la vez que fruncía su ceño e intentaba fulminarme con la mirada.

-Vaya, parece que soy el primer hombre al que no quieres convertir en un cerdo o un conejillo de indias, si no que me corres como un perro. Me siento herido- agarrando dramáticamente mi pecho le digo, haciendo que ría.

-No me tientes Harry. No me tientes- con diversión refutó.

-Vale, vale, no tienes que ser así. Era una broma nada más. Y con respecto a lo que quiero, bueno…necesito que, cuando vengan dos mujeres y un cíclope, los dejes marcharse para continuar con su travesía, de ser posible dales un móvil en el que puedan trasladarse. Obviamente, voy a pagar por ello- rápidamente le digo tras ver que su boca empezaba a abrirse para decirme algo.

-Sé que tienes algo más que pedirme Harry, así que dilo nomás- pidió tras asentir a mi pedido anterior.

-Dos muchachas que trabajan para ti, Circe. Necesito que las liberes para que puedan cumplir con su cometido. Sin contar que también son importantes- digo sin completar la idea que quiero dar.

-Importantes? No querrás decir que están apegadas a ti, no? Me he dado cuenta cómo, de manera natural, tu magia se une a sus auras. Sin contar tampoco que estás callándote el hecho que un poco de tu magia se está envolviendo con la mía sin tu intención. Y no es algo que me desagrade tampoco- con una sonrisa que delataba un triunfo, dibujada en su encantadora cara, me dijo.

Intenté separarme un poco de ella. Tomar mi espacio y ordenar mis pensamientos. Era cierto lo que ella decía. Mi magia se movía sola. De manera innata. Generando lazos con personas que me completaban sin que yo lo sepa. Parte de mi tenía vergüenza, ya que no era normal que una persona tenga muchas parejas. La otra parte tenía miedo, miedo a que me rechacen. Miedo a estar solo.

Un abrazo cálido me envuelve sin que me dé cuenta. Parece que para ella soy como un libro abierto. Es como tratar con Cissa. Ambas saben cuándo algo me preocupa. Un suave tarareo es murmurado en mi oído derecho, logrando que me funda en la confortable dulzura que tienen sus brazos.

-Estás jugando un juego peligroso Harry. Las tres tejedoras no pueden manipularte al ser prácticamente una anomalía para ellas. Pero eso no significa que debas confiarte. No te rechazaré si eso es lo que tanto temes. Venga vamos a confirmar tu método de pago- me dice y con eso me toma de la mano y me lleva a su sala principal, donde una mesa y dos sillas decoraban el amplio lugar.

-Veo que tienes ahí tu juego de naipes. Qué tal si hacemos una apuesta? Si yo gano, liberas a las muchachas. Si tú ganas, pues te daré lo que quieras- digo con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Lo que yo quiera? – me preguntó con un movimiento de cejas que me causó gracias.

-Lo que tú quieras…pervertida- comento tras acercarme lo suficiente como para que nuestras narices se toquen.

-Está bien. Pero primero deja que las llame- y con eso, le pidió a una empleada que estaba en el spa, que fuera en busca de las implicadas.

* * *

Dos bellas mujeres jóvenes se acercaron a donde estábamos sentados. Ambas compartiendo una gran cantidad de rasgos, casi como si fuesen gemelas. Mientras que las dos tenían penetrantes ojos negros y cabello negro brillante desgastado, la mayor de ellas lo tenía atado en una coleta alta, mientras que la menor lo tenía trenzado.

Puedo apreciar en los ojos de cada una de ellas, la curiosidad. Intercalando miradas entre Circe y yo. Preguntándose cómo es posible que aún no esté transformado en un conejillo de indias.

Fijo mi mirada con las de ellas. El verde contra el negro. Apreciando segundo a segundo cada milímetro de las personas que tengo frente a mí.

-Es un placer el conocerlas señoritas Hylla Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano- las saludo solo para darme cuenta que la menor de ellas ha puesto cara de disgusto al oír su apellido.

-Quién eres? – me pregunta con cautela la mayor de las hermanas.

-Mi nombre es Antares Black. Pero a la vez ese no es mi nombre real- le respondo con una sonrisa juguetona, lo que la hace inclinar la cabeza con curiosidad mientras que su hermana parece que ha comido un limón.

-Nos dices tu nombre, para luego decirnos que no lo es! Pero tienes el tupé de saber el nuestro, cuando nosotras mismas no queremos oírlo- con fastidio guardado durante mucho tiempo, la hermana menor me reclama.

-Los nombres tienen poder…Reyna. Aunque tampoco es correcto que huyas de él. A fin de cuentas, puede que te recuerde algo que quieras olvidar. Pero lo que la mente olvida, el cuerpo lo recuerda. Y lo que el cuerpo olvida, la mente lo recuerda. Es imposible huir con eficacia en situaciones así- contesto tranquilamente, evaporando así el mal humor que tenía la muchacha, pues había comprendido la idea que quería dar con mis palabras.

-Para qué nos ha citado aquí mi señora? – preguntó Hylla a Circe, luego de ver que su hermana se había calmado.

-Han sido llamadas por el motivo que, el señor Black, me ha pedido que las deje ir de aquí pues deben cumplir una función más importante en el futuro- dijo la diosa menor, mientras utilizaba el nombre que había creado.

-Qu-qu-qué? Acaso ese sujeto está loco? – proclamó Reyna al mismo tiempo que me señala con su dedo.

-Que va, niña. Lo que les está diciendo Circe es la verdad. Ustedes son personas muy importantes…-estaba diciendo cuando repentinamente fui interrumpido por Circe.

-Muy importantes…? – con burla me preguntó a lo que yo desvié la mirada de las muchachas con rapidez, sacándole una risa a la diosa.

-Ejem…como decía, son muy importantes en el mundo de la mitología. Tú, Hylla, tienes que ir a donde están asentadas las amazonas. Mientras que tú, Reyna, deberás ir al Campamento Júpiter que se halla en San Francisco- les comento haciendo que ambas abran cómicamente la boca.

-Pero eso significa que estaremos separadas- me dice Reyna.

-Pero no incomunicadas. No es mi intención el que suceda esto, pero si no hubiese venido aquí, las cosas hubiesen sucedido de igual forma. Excepto que más problemático. Mucho más problemático- finalizo con suma seriedad, llamando la atención de las tres mujeres que me rodean.

-Qué quieres decir con eso Antares? – me preguntó con temor Hylla.

-A qué las personas que vendrán pronto, al querer salvar a un amigo transformado en conejillo de indias, generará un caos tremendo. Logrando al final que, al intentar encontrar cuál es su amigo transformado, reviertan a todos los animales hechizados por Circe, liberando a Barbanegra y sus secuaces. Los cuales destruirían toda la isla y ustedes tuviesen que pelear por su vida. Finalizando con el hecho de que irían por caminos separados al terminar la batalla contra los piratas- sentencio con voz neutra, demostrando que cada palabra salida de mi boca es verdad.

-Es por eso que me pediste primero que no les haga nada…para evitar que salgamos lastimadas- Circe concluyó mi confesión.

Antes de darme cuenta, ella me ha abrazado nuevamente, murmurando gracias una y otra vez. Veo por el rabillo del ojo que las hermanas, hijas de Bellona, se mueven con inquietud sobre las puntas de sus pies. A lo que yo tan solo les sonrío y con un movimiento de mi mano, les digo tácitamente a que se acerquen. Cosa que ellas respondieron afirmativamente.

-Venga, dejémonos de estar tan emocionales. Aún debemos tener esa partida, y eso que todavía no te pago por mi primer pedido, Circe- con una sonrisita les digo luego de depositar un beso en la coronilla de cada una de ellas, sacándoles un rubor, y un intento de querer poner cara mala por parte de Reyna.

-Está bien, pero espero que el pago sea justo. Tal como he oído de algunos dioses, ni de más ni de menos- fue lo que la diosa me replicó, haciendo que el fantasma de una sonrisa se dibuje en mi cara.

* * *

-Parece que al final, he ganado- digo con una sonrisa triunfal luego de depositar mi mano sobre la mesa, mostrando así cuatro reyes.

-Eh? Reyes? Yo también tengo reyes…- ella me dijo, mientras dejaba caer su jugada sobre el mueble de color blanco nacarado.

Silencio era lo que se había trasminado en toda la amplia sala. Tan solo los sonidos de unos adolescentes en las afueras del establecimiento se escuchaban que agradecían con honestidad pura mientras se marchaban.

Las dos preciosas hermanas latinas me miraban con una mezcla de preocupación y temor. Pensando en que había perdido contra quien momentos atrás era su señora.

La mayor, Hylla, se retorcía en su lugar y cada vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaban, un pequeño suspiro salía de sus finos labios sin intención propia.

Por su parte, Reyna, aún trataba de fulminarme con su ceño fruncido, pero si apreciaba detenidamente sus ojos, podía ver un brillo que gritaba desaforadamente mi victoria.

Trato de suprimir en todo lo posible un ligero ascenso en la comisura de mis labios, agradeciendo la preocupación que ellas toman por mí.

-Si…pero a diferencia de ti, mi querida Circe, los has sacado de tu manga y yo del mazo. Eso hace una gran diferencia, mi hermosa hechicera- digo con diversión entrelazada en mi voz, logrando que los ojos de las tres mujeres se abran en proporciones cómicas.

-Vaya…otra vez volviste a aparecer en las cartas- con una mirada de desilusión por haber perdido y curiosidad por la extraña mano que se presentó sobre la mesa.

-Pero esta vez estábamos los cuatro juntos. O no? – pregunto con suavidad, sabiendo a la perfección que algo la molestaba.

-Cómo te dije antes, cada vez que arrojaba las cartas, tu siempre aparecías. Pero en compañía de un rey distinto. Un rey que en algún momento de tu vida te cruzarás- con voz soñolienta me dijo.

-El de bastos, representando a la primera generación, la época de los comienzos de la cultura griega. Ese rey era Ouranos- comienzo a decir.

-El de copas, representando la segunda generación, gobernada por un ser ebrio de poder y ceguera. Ese rey era Kronos- Circe complementó.

-El de oro, demostrando la generación actual, portando el brillo del icor que corre por sus venas. Ese rey es Zeus- comento, para que al final ella me dé una mirada que significaba curiosidad.

-Y el de espadas. El futuro. La incertidumbre. Portando el arma que controlará el orden justo en los planos. Ese eres tú- finaliza ella con una leve sonrisa, como si hubiese podido dilucidar un enigma que la ha estado carcomiendo por mucho tiempo.

-Si te soy honesto, Circe, creo que es demasiado trabajo para mí eso que prevés en tus cartas. Me aburriría el simple hecho de estar sentado en una sala, rodeado de gente que podría estar haciendo al más entretenido que escucharme hablar. Es más, yo sería el primero en levantarme e irme- burlonamente sentencio mi idea, lo que provoca una melodiosa risa de la diosa frente a mí.

-Ya me parecía que responderías algo por el estilo. Bah! Quien soy yo para decirte que hacer, ya eres un niño grande. Hazte cargo de tus problemas! – exclamó la dueña del spa, haciendo que las dos latinas traten de ocultar una risita.

-Snif…Snif…y yo que pensé que habíamos empezado a congeniar…ahora siento como mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos- digo dramáticamente, agarrándome el pecho y limpiándome una lágrima falsa, lo que hizo que las chicas no pudiesen sopórtalo más y empiecen a reír.

-Ya, suficiente de risas. Creo que es hora de que me pagues por el primer pedido, ya que me ganaste con el segundo- habló la hechicera tratando de no hacer un mohín por haberla descubierto haciéndome trampa.

-Geez…vaya que amargada. Cortando de manera tan brusca ese breve momento de felicidad que tenían hace unos instantes…realmente, que amargada- con un suspiro desganado y agachando la cabeza digo, pero no sin antes darles un guiño cómplice a las hermosas hermanas que me miraban con diversión.

-Creo que estoy arrepintiéndome con el hecho de no haberte convertido en mi conejillo de indias personal…- mientras una ceja le temblaba y una vena se la marcaba en la frente, Circe me dijo.

-Vamos, no te enojes. Sabes perfectamente que es una broma. Aunque tengas la cara llena de arrugas por tanto rezongar conmigo, te seguiré queriendo- le comento tras pasar mi mano por su mejilla, provocando que se ruborice por una mezcla de vergüenza y enojo por mis burlonas palabras.

-Un pequeño conejillo negro con brillantes ojitos verdes…sí, eso sería perfecto, y pasaría todos los días de su vida conmigo en mi habitación- susurraba por lo bajo, uniéndose a Hylla y Reyna, las cuales llevaban unos papeles y lápices, los cuales utilizaba para dibujarme en forma de animalito, sacándome una gota de sudor por sus infantiles acciones.

Viendo que, si dejaba que esa pequeña fantasía durase unos minutos más, lo más probable sea que definitivamente empiecen a darme caza para transformarse en un peludo animalejo.

NO QUIERO SER COMO MOKONA!

Aplaudiendo una sola vez y de manera sonora mis manos, llamando así la atención de las tres chicas, me dispongo a sacar del bolsillo de mi pantalón negro de vestir, una pequeña cajita de color azul con ribetes blancos. Cosa que Circe se dio cuenta rápidamente de lo que iba a hacer, pero, por otra parte, las hijas de Bellona miraban con curiosidad y expectación.

-Qué es eso? – preguntó Reyna, mientras se acercaba y miraba detenidamente la caja.

-Una caja- respondo llanamente.

-Le pagarás con una caja? – replicó.

-Con lo que hay dentro de ella- contesto de nuevo simplemente, haciendo que su humor empiece a irritarse para mi diversión.

-Acaso le darás un anillo, o quizás unos pendientes? Pues no creo que algo más pueda caber all…- empezó a despotricar hasta que se detuvo abruptamente al ver que había hecho recuperar su tamaño original a la caja con un hechizo _Engorgio._

-Decías? – zorrunamente le cuestiono, divirtiéndome con las caras de estupefacción que tenía Hylla y Reyna.

-Qué? Cómo? Cuándo? – balbuceaba la mayor de las hermanas.

-Soy un brujo…- confieso con una sonrisa socarrona, ocasionando que las dos chicas me miren fijamente.

-…-

-…-

-Y cuándo rayos pensabas decírnoslo!? – eufóricamente me reclamó la menor de las hermanas, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente con sus manos dirigiéndose a mi cuello.

-Eh…Ahora? Si no me lastimas te daré un lindo regalo! – respondo temeroso ante la proximidad que ella tenía conmigo, sin contar con la mirada furiosa que traía, a lo que tuve que decidir ir por el camino del chantaje.

-Y qué sería eso? – preguntó luego de calmarse repentinamente para mirarme con ojos brillantes llenos de expectación, lo que hizo sudar a su hermana y a Circe ante los repentinos cambios de humor.

-Tan solo debes aguardar un momento. Primero debo darle lo convenido a Circe- dije, abriendo con cuidado la caja y viendo los objetos que traía en su interior.

Tomando un carretel con una larga extensión de hilo color perla, me acerco a donde la hechicera se hallaba sentada y lo deposito en su regazo, ignorando el hecho de que ella había quedado anonadada ante tal calidad.

-Ese esto seda de una Acromántula Reina? – preguntó tras agarrar con todo el cuidado del mundo la bobina y mirarme esperando una confirmación.

-Así es Circe, fue algo que recuperé antes de salir de Inglaterra. Y viendo tu amor por los telares, decidí que este era un precio justo con el cual pagarte por mi pedido- sonriéndole suavemente le respondo.

-Es hermoso, quedará muy bien en mi próxima obra. Te aseguro que la llevaré a donde estás residiendo actualmente- con sinceridad confesó la diosa, mientras que un pequeño rubor se colaba a sus mejillas.

Dirigiendo nuevamente mi mirada a la caja, tomo de su interior una espada que tuve que utilizar cuando tenía doce años, y un vestido de cuero hecho a partir de la piel de dicho ser contra el que tuve que utilizar la espada.

-Hylla, este vestido está hecho con la piel de un basilisco de mil años, es ultra resistente ante todo tipo de daño excepto dos cosas. Una maldición asesina que espero nunca dejarte ver, y otro objeto más- entregándole el estilizado vestido, el cual ella tomó con sus tersas manos y disfrutando de la suavidad y, a la vez, dureza de la tela.

-Es asombroso, espero que me quede bien…y que te guste- en un murmuro dijo la última parte, solo para desviar rápidamente la mirada cuando se cruzó con la mía.

-No te preocupes, está encantada para que se adapte a tu cuerpo a la perfección con el paso de los años. Y estoy bastante seguro que te verás mortal con el puesto. Ahora, Reyna, esta espada es para ti. Debes ser muy cuidadosa a la hora de utilizarla, pues por el método con el cual fue forjada, es indestructible, sin contar con el hecho de que puede absorber todo lo que sea más poderoso que ella y asimilarlo como propio. Uno de los ejemplos, es que tiene un veneno muy mortal imbuido en su hoja, lo que significa que un simple roce significa la muerte. Veneno que justamente pertenece al basilisco cuya piel actualmente está siendo utilizada como máxima defensa de tu hermana. De esa manera, tú te convertirás en la espada y tu hermana en el escudo a la hora de pelear- luego de explicarle, hago entrega de la espada de Gryffindor con una nueva vaina encantada con numerosas runas, a su nueva portadora.

-Tan peligrosa es? – preguntó con temor sin apartar un segundo su mirada de la antigua espada.

-Sí. Tan solo dos personas pudimos portarla correctamente en los últimos quinientos años. Uno de ellos fue un buen amigo que sufrió muchos descuidos en su infancia, el otro fui yo. Ahora es tu turno para utilizarla de la manera justa- relato recordando viejos tiempos.

-Vaya…gracias en verdad- dijo con un colorete en su cara, a sabiendas que le dejaba una reliquia en su poder.

-De nada, pero…deben de pagarme un precio por ellos- con una sonrisa triunfante finalizo, provocando la risa de Circe y las miradas perdidas de las hijas de Bellona.

-Acaso te piensas que somos millonarias para pagarte por estas cosas?! – al unísono me reclamaron.

-Sé que no lo son, pero cuando dije que tenían que pagarme no me refería a dinero…y tampoco a que debían hacerlo ahora. Tan solo cuando llegue el momento justo, ustedes sabrán cual será el pago justo por estos objetos. Ahora tan solo quiero que vayan a despedirse de aquellas personas que conozcan y preparen sus maletas. Las veré aquí cuando estén listas- aclaro todas las dudas que pudiesen llegar a tener Reyna e Hylla, y les dije que ya era momento de irse.

* * *

Pasé los siguientes días en el spa a pedido de Circe, con la excusa que debía relajarme y que no siempre tiene la posibilidad de que la persona con la que estará en un futuro este bajo sus cuidados.

Por el hecho de haber perdido la apuesta que le hice, algunos de sus planes se arruinaron, pero eso no le impidió repetir lo mismo que me había sucedido hace un tiempo atrás con Zoe. A lo que, a partir de ese momento, empecé a llamarla pervertida cada vez que estábamos a solas. Lo que le generaba un sonrojo por la vergüenza por haber sido descubierta y, una sonrisita para mi diversión.

Hylla y Reyna fueron despedidas por la mayoría de las mujeres que trabajaban aquí, mientras que otras no quisieron porque estaban llorando que sus amigas tuviesen que marcharse. Les preparé unos trasladores a cada una, con destino al edificio de Amazon para Hylla, y a la entrada del Campamento Júpiter a Reyna.

Primero estaba pensando en no advertirles sobre los trasladores, pero luego de verlas tan emocionales despidiéndose de cada uno de los presentes, me decidí en darles las respectivas precauciones. Cosa que ellas corroboraron con Circe, quien les afirmo que era verdad, y me agradecieron dándome un abrazo cada una y un beso. Largo y amoroso por parte de Hylla, y algo reticente y vergonzoso por parte de Reyna.

Ahora me encontraba en la playa de la isla, aspirando el aroma del mar mezclado con el perfume natural de la piel de Circe que estaba aferrándose a mí como si no hubiese mañana.

-Debo irme mi hechicera. Ellas ya han conseguido el vellocino de oro y lo han depositado en el pino. Es mi turno de hacer mi parte del trabajo ahora- le digo, al mismo tiempo que estoy trazando un dedo por la comisura de sus labios, disfrutando de la suavidad que poseen.

-Lo sé, pero no quita el hecho que no te vaya a extrañar. El tenerte aquí ha sido un cambio radical en el día a día- me contesta con un tono de tristeza.

-Sabes que siempre podrás hallar mi tienda para ir a verme en el momento que tengas ganas. Nunca te negaré la entrada, ya sea de mi casa o mi ser- respondo mientras deposito un beso en su frente.

-Gracias Harry…por aparecerte en mi larga vida y evitar que salga lastimada. Gracias por enamorarte de mí sin que tú lo supieses- el agradecimiento en su voz hacía resonar mis huesos.

-Creo que esa debería de ser mi línea Circe. Tú y las demás están cerrando una herida que fue suturada con puntos suspensivos. En fin, creo que es hora de irme. Hasta luego mi hermosa hechicera- y con eso dicho, beso castamente sus labios y desaparezco sin provocar sonido alguno.

* * *

Camino despacio entre la maleza del bosque, sin generar un simple ruido, avanzando hacia donde se hallaban todos los que habitaban actualmente el campamento.

Escucho los murmullos de los adultos, debatiéndose si debían de informar al Consejo Olímpico de lo que pudiese suceder dentro de unos minutos.

Los adolescentes, preocupados, estaban caminando en círculos, gritándose entre ellos. Desesperados por los efectos que el vellocino de oro había provocado en el pino.

Los más chicos, que se habían quedado jugando con Mokona estaban desconcertados, pues no sabían con exactitud la gama de problemas que podría llevar a traer la situación que estaba sucediendo entre ellos.

Me acerco unos metros más, dejándome ver ante todos ellos. Algunos sonríen al verme de regreso, otros suspiran de alivio, y uno me mira con temer y se hace unos metros hacia atrás.

Annabeth, Perse y Clarisse se aproximan a toda velocidad a donde estoy, y me abrazan con efusividad. Podía oír los lamentos de la rubia y los insultos de la castaña. Curiosamente la ojiverde está en silencio, pero la humedad que sentía en mi camisa demostraba que definitivamente tenía en mente que lo que estaba sucediendo, fue algo que nunca se imaginó.

-Puedes hacer algo para salvarla? – fue el pedido desesperado de la hija de Atenea.

-Puedo…pero podrás pagar el precio? – mi replica se hizo oír en todo el lugar.

\- Sí, lo que sea, pero por favor sálvala- ella no sabe bien a lo que me está permitiendo.

Un precio justo es todo lo que necesito. Ni de más, ni de menos.

-Lo haré, pero no te cobraré ahora. Recuerda que este se sumará con lo del zorro que te cuida. En un tiempo no tan lejano, habrá algo con lo que puedas cancelar tu deuda. Algo que será del mismo valor que las dos cosas combinadas- sentencio finalmente, provocando un respiro de todos los presentes.

-Gracias, en verdad…- la oigo decir suavemente, el sonido sofocado tras haber puesto su cara contra mi pecho.

-Todavía no tienes nada porqué agradecerme. Espera a que termine mi trabajo y luego veremos-

* * *

 ** _El capítulo finalizó aquí. Espero que les hay gustado y disfrutado._**

 ** _Ahora debo pedirles que me aguanten una semana para poder publicar el siguiente capítulo, pues aún voy por la mitad._**

 ** _Para cualquiera que desee hacer una versión en donde los olímpicos leen este fic, tiene todo mi apoyo para hacerlo. Si necesitan algo pueden enviarme un mensaje y ver si puedo enviarles los archivos Word para que trabajen en ello._**

 ** _Por favor dejen sus comentarios y críticas, ya que con ellos yo puedo mejorar mi historia._**

 ** _Adiós!_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Bienvenidos a mi capítulo número diecisiete de esta historia!_**

 ** _Leknyn: ya van a llegar las peleas y las explicaciones, tan solo aguanta un poco, no tiene gracia que dé toda la información de una. Y las peleas, voy a hacer una bien grande solo para vos cuando Harry se encuentre con sus padres, lo que será alrededor de tres a cuatro capítulos._**

 ** _Con respecto a la votación…bueno:_**

 ** _Hermione: 4 a favor / 3 en contra (Nadeshiko Xyori voy a contar tu voto porque se ve que la detestas en esta historia)_**

 ** _Fem Leo: Básicamente todos lo piden._**

 ** _Fem Nico/ Fem Jason: siguen sin decidirse…_**

 ** _Luna: un sí multitudinario._**

 ** _Quiero agradecerles a cada uno de ustedes, queridos lectores, por visitar este historia y dejar sus comentarios._**

 ** _No soy dueño de ningún personaje, eso es trabajo de Rowling, Riordan y Clamp._**

* * *

Capítulo 17: El final del principio

-Vaya, parece que alguien está llorando…- murmuro por lo bajo mientras caminaba en dirección al pino.

Mis zapatos estaban empapados a este punto, mis medias empezaron a humedecerse y no eso nunca daba una sensación de comodidad, y uno de los pegasos que estaban también en el costado del camino coceó y me salpicó agua en todo el pantalón.

-Sabes…para hacer esto voy a necesitar algo más- le digo a Annabeth, que está caminando a mi lado, asiéndose a mi brazo.

-De qué hablas? – con curiosidad en sus opacos y atrayentes ojos grises me preguntó.

-Ven, primero necesito ir con Clarisse- comento tras desviarme unos metros a la derecha y dirigirme a la hija de Ares.

Caminamos frente a ella, tarareando suavemente una lenta melodía hasta llegar a donde se hallaba. Annabeth se limitó a mirarla con una mezcla de rivalidad heredada por sus progenitores, mientras yo tan solo lo ignoraba.

Cuando finalmente alcanzamos a llegar a donde estaba, pude apreciar que, a pesar de querer mantener una máscara de mujer fuerte y despreocupada, el brillo en sus ojos delataba su inocencia y temor por lo que estaba pasando con el pino. Vestida con su camiseta naranja del campamento, una chaqueta con impresiones de camuflaje sin mangas, un pantalón marrón sucio y una bandana roja con negro en su cabeza, sujetando su largo cabello ondulado.

-Por lo tanto, has venido llorando Chase, al igual que un niño…- Clarisse dijo, tratando de cambiar el ánimo que empezaba a sobreponerse en la psique de la hija de Atenea.

-No estoy llorando! – exclamó con una mezcla incompresible de dulzura y frustración.

Se giró bruscamente a mi dirección, solo para descubrir que estaba tapando furiosamente mis oídos con las manos, impidiendo así quedar aturdido por el repentino grito que había dado.

-Mantener la boca cerrada, Black! Sé lo que estás pensando! – ella me cortó rápidamente antes de que pudiese hacer algún comentario burlón.

-Entonces, a qué han venido hasta aquí? Pensé que iba hacia el pino de Thalia a tratar de solucionar el problema…- la hija de Ares preguntó con un tono apacible.

-Uh…bueno…yo estaba…estaba…- comenzó la ojigris, pero se detuvo al ser incapaz de continuar con la oración que tenía que pedir pues se dio cuenta que realmente no sabía que debía solicitar.

-Necesito un accesorio tuyo. Algo personal- declaré abiertamente cuando me di cuenta que Annabeth no podría seguir, solo para ser golpeado fuertemente en el pecho por la rubia.

-Hala! No tienes vergüenza alguna!? – reprendió ruborizada la hija de la sabiduría.

-Algo mío? – preguntó la señorita LaRue, dando un paso más cerca de mí.

-Sí- respondí, tratando de mantener una cara seria al ver que Annabeth estaba mortificada preguntándose en su cabeza que rayos estaba pasando delante de ella.

-Cualquier cosa sirve? – cuestionó nuevamente la ojimarrón, mirándome fijamente a los ojos, tratando de no sonrojarse al estar tan cerca.

-Sí, cualquier cosa será útil- dije con un tono neutro, evitando girar mi cabeza y ver como la rubia que me acompañaba estaba girando desesperadamente, sosteniendo su cabeza y llorando cómicamente al ver mi conversación que podía interpretarse de diversas maneras.

-Qué tal esto? Fue un regalo de mi madre en mi último cumpleaños y no tenía pensado utilizarlo, pero Silena opinó lo contrario y me obligó a ponérmela. Van a trabajar para lo que sea que lo necesites? – Clarisse dijo, sacándose la bandana que sostenía su cabello rizado y entregándomela.

-Crees que eso será de utilidad? – la ojigris me preguntó tras detener su baile bajo la lluvia y mirar la tela bicolor en mis manos.

-Es más que suficiente para lo que iré a hacer- contesto tranquilamente con una leve sonrisa.

-Veo que ya terminaste de hacer tu ritual pagano para que la lluvia se detenga- comentó lúdicamente la hija de Ares, mirando fijamente a su némesis en el campamento.

-Sabes algo? Antares es agradable a todo el mundo. Así que no pienses que eres especial- respondió Annabeth, apretando los dientes, burlándose de la otra chica.

-Si estás utilizando esa lógica, no eres especial tampoco cabeza de búho- Clarisse disparó de nuevo, dando a la adolescente una mirada, mientras se acercaba más a mi pecho y, poniéndose de puntillas, me besó la mejilla.

* * *

La siguiente cosa que supimos, era que estábamos emprendiendo de nuevo nuestro recorrido hacia el pino. Bajo la lluvia que no amainaba, humedeciendo mis ropas, pero no las de ella luego de haber puesto un hechizo impermeable y uno para que no le afecte la temperatura. Cosa que ella agradeció genuinamente.

-No entiendo…cómo se supone que ese trapo te ayudará? - curiosa me preguntó tratando de dilucidar el misterio que traían mis actos.

-Espera y verás. Mira, hemos llegado- respondí llanamente, haciendo que se exaspere y haga un puchero a modo de protesta.

Al llegar a nuestro destino, me quité las gafas para sacar todas las gotas de agua que habían quedado prendidas a los vidrios. Vi el pino nuevamente frente a mí. Era realmente hermoso y grande, bien cuidado y a la vez abandonado con el tiempo en medio de la naturaleza. Es bastante curioso cómo, el campamento, a pesar de estar lleno de pinos, este es el único que brilla por su esplendor. Se ve como el vellocino de oro ha sido bueno para él, reviviendo eficientemente sus hojas y, sin contar que han brotado algunas piñas nuevas.

Zeus debe de haberle convertido en este espécimen a sabiendas que tanto los hijos de Deméter como los de Dionisio cuidarían bien de ella. Ya sea porque era el árbol favorito de su hermana, o que las piñas eran utilizadas antiguamente en los cultos a su hijo.

-Veo que al menos las barreras han recuperado su energía original, sin contar que ahora están siendo potenciadas por el vellocino de oro que recuperaron- mirando hacia arriba, tratando de avistar la copa del árbol, le dije.

-No tenía idea de que pudiesen alcanzar ese tamaño. Y mira ese color- declaró con temor por la altura que tenía el pino y, asombro al ver el brillo.

-Sí, he visto muchos de ese tamaño antes de venir de Europa, pero ninguno de ellos tenía raíces amarillas que sobresalían la tierra- expliqué mientras me agachaba y fijaba mi mirada detenidamente en la raíz amarillenta que aparentaba a una mano femenina.

-Así que…qué harás ahora? – Annabeth preguntó, dando un paso a distancia y volteándose, mirando a través de todo el valle, tratando de hallar una pista de algún tipo.

Sentí como algo intentaba arrastrarme desde debajo del pino, a lo que tuve que empezar a apurar mis planes.

-Qué pasa? – me dijo la ojigris, al ver que no le había respondido.

-Uh…no es nada- contesté, solo para que a continuación aplique el hechizo _Geminio_ en la bandana que nos dio Clarisse, y dándole el original a la hija de Atenea.

-Para qué es esto? – con curiosidad dibujada en su rostro me preguntó, solo para empezar a desesperarse al verme a punto de tomar la raíz amarillenta.

-Para que, cuando llegue el momento, puedas sacarme junto a Thalia. Tú te darás cuenta cuando será necesario. Adiós…Annabeth- respondo en un tono bajo, dándole una sonrisa torcida y tomando sucesoriamente la mano amarilla, solo para ser tragado por la tierra.

* * *

Mis ojos se abrieron en la oscuridad. Estaba tumbado en el suelo, con mis extremidades extendidas libremente, relajándose brevemente en la planicie. El pino se había ido, así como la lluvia y Annabeth. Estaba solo en la oscuridad, mi sombra blanca era la única compañía que tenía a mi lado. Miré a los alrededores. Nada estaba a la vista, solo la oscuridad.

-Qué has hecho Kronos…? – me pregunté a mi mismo, al darme cuenta que había perturbado lo que era el lugar de descanso de la hija de Zeus.

Nadie estaba cerca para responderme.

En honor a la verdad, no sabía qué hacer en este momento, el encanto _Lumos_ era inservible en situaciones así. Por lo que decidí caminar en una dirección aleatoria, sin tener nada con que orientarme. Mis pasos resonaban a mi alrededor, haciendo eco ominosamente cada vez que mi pie tocó el suelo. Avancé un poco más y empecé a oler algo. Tomé una bocanada experimental e inmediatamente me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. Llevé mi mano a la cara para pellizcar la nariz, tratando de bloquear el hedor y luchar por no vomitar a la vez. La última vez que pasé por algo similar fue en la cámara de los secretos.

-Por qué carajos huele a carne podrida y perfume barato? –

Miré nuevamente en la oscuridad, tratando de hallar la fuente del olor. Era casi como si pudiese ver cintas de pestilencia flotando a mi alrededor, intentando envolverme.

Después de llevar a flote un poco de mi magia y esparcir las volutas, escuché sollozos, llantos haciendo eco en el aire. Me dirigí hacia el origen del sonido, caminando por varios minutos, hasta que la vi.

Una pequeña niña de cuclillas en el suelo, con una sombra blanca extendiéndose desde sus pies hacia delante de ella mientras lloraba. La niña tenía sus manos en sus ojos, lágrimas cayendo sobre su camiseta negra de "Green Day". Era joven, tal vez a lo sumo unos siete u ocho años, y su cabello negro corto y en punta la hacía ver muy tierna. Por lo que no pude evitar caminar hasta ella y agacharme a su altura.

-Hey, qué te sucede pequeña princesa? – pregunté con voz tranquila y suave, del mismo modo que un padre le diría a su hijo.

-No puedo ir. Sé que lo necesito urgente, pero el tiempo se me está agotando- sollozó sin alzar la vista, a lo que tan solo respondí a estirar mi brazo y tomarla hacia mi pecho.

-Te has perdido? Necesitas ir a tu casa? – cuando cuestioné fui respondido con unos bracitos envolviéndose en mi cuello y una nariz mojando mi cuello, haciendo que inevitablemente mi cara forme una sonrisa confortadora y devuelva su afecto.

-No quiero ir…- intentó decir, pero el llanto se lo impedía.

-Está bien, por qué no quieres hacerlo? – pregunté nuevamente.

-Es sólo que…no quiero ir sola allí! Estoy demasiado asustada…- me dijo, sacando su cabecita de la curva de mi cuello, permitiéndome ver sus bellas facciones, a la vez que trataba de borrar las lágrimas de sus ojos, solo para que más las reemplacen, disgustándola.

-Está bien tener miedo, eso demuestra que aún estás viva. Sin contar que este lugar está muy oscuro- dije tenuemente, frotando círculos en su espalda para calmarla.

-Me ayudas? Si tú vienes conmigo, no me dará miedo. Por favor…ven conmigo- la niña olfateó, sus dedos agarrándose de mi camisa, su voz resonando en el lugar.

Ella se soltó de mi pecho, e inmediatamente se hizo de mi manga derecha, tirando de ella para que me ponga de pie y comience a caminar en la oscuridad. En un principio me sorprendió su giro de ciento ochenta grados con respecto a su humor. Ahora estaba con muchas ganas de irse, sus lágrimas se habían secado y, su mano de agarró con fuerza de la mía.

-Bueno- fue mi simple respuesta, mientras la seguía, ligeramente encorvado por la diferencia de alturas.

-Estoy contenta de que aparecieras. Estaba mucho tiempo aquí sola, pidiendo ayuda. Pero luego ella me dijo que me tranquilizara, que gritar era inútil- me contaba, mientras yo me daba cuenta minuciosamente que sus pasos eran sumamente silenciosos, casi como los de las cazadoras o los míos.

-A qué te refieres con "ella"? – pregunté, haciéndome una breve idea de quien pudiese ser.

-La que estaba aquí en primer lugar. Yo llegué más tarde y creo que no hay lugar para mí, a pesar de que a veces viene a cuidarme. La cosa es que yo no terminé aquí por mi propia cuenta- contestó, mirando de un lado a otro, tratando de hallar su camino.

El silencio sobrevino mientras seguíamos caminando. Llevé instintivamente mi mano libre a la boca al mismo tiempo que el hedor a carne podrida me golpeó en la cara, causando que, de manera refleja, haga unas arcadas, forzándome a querer vomitar.

La imagen de la niña quiso seguir corriendo, pero mi agarre a su mano se tensó, ocasionando que su esprintada se pare bruscamente. La vi voltearse con una mirada confusa en su rostro.

-Oye, qué te pasa? – me preguntó con sus ojos brillando en la oscuridad que nos rodeaba.

-Debemos parar un rato- contesté mientras estrechaba mis ojos en la penumbra.

-Pero tengo que ir! No quiero ir sola! – empezó a llorar de nuevo, agarrando mi brazo y tirando de él.

Antes de que pueda confortar a la pequeña, unos pasos resonaban suavemente, un sonido similar al de unos tacones en un suelo de tierra.

-Debes apurarte- el sonido de los tacones se detiene, y una voz melodiosa propaga su opinión en el negro ambiente.

La voz de mujer lleno el amplio lugar con una gran cantidad de luces brillantes, como la lluvia, por cada palabra que produjo. No fue distorsiona, ni tampoco cayeron de manera sorda en mis oídos. Pude sentir que eran insistentes y con un dejo de dureza.

Una mujer apareció frente a nosotros, llevaba un manto hecho de un polvo negro que se produce en serie y cambiaba a medida que avanzaba, así como un velo hecho de polvo. Tras el velo, pude ver su cara, pálida que parece no haber podido estar dormida en mucho tiempo.

Pude ver en su cara un dejo de reconocimiento al verme, como si de algún otro lado me conociese.

-Có-có-cómo llegaste aquí querido? – su tono quejumbroso produjo un pequeño temblor en mi nuca, como si de alguna forma quisiese ir a abrazarla, pero no de la forma con la que iría a Perse o las demás, sino como a la mujer que encontré en el parque hace tiempo.

-Lo siento mucho señora, pero no soy quien usted piensa. Pero por su forma de reaccionar, puedo deducir que, he de parecerme mucho a su anhelado- respondo mientras trato de tranquilizarla con una sonrisa suave, sin intenciones particulares más que hacerla sentir bien.

-Eres tan similar a mi amado. Eres una versión joven de él- su voz pretendía quebrarse, pero ella no lo permitió.

-Muchas gracias por el halago mi lady. Ahora podría decirme qué está haciendo aquí? – con curiosidad le pregunto luego de agacharme y tomar en mis brazos a la pequeña.

-Estaba cuidando de la pequeña de las influencias de él…- respondió en voz baja mientras estiraba su mano izquierda y corría unos mechones que habían caído en la frente de la niña.

-Él?... – repito alzando una ceja, solo para darme cuenta inmediatamente cual era el origen de toda la perturbación que había a mi alrededor, afianzando aún más el abrazo a la niña para protegerla en caso de atacar.

No me importaría nada mi bienestar si ese sujeto llegase a aparecer delante nuestro. Mi prioridad máxima sería cuidar de la niña a toda costa. La princesa de los cielos es más importante que mi vida si algo sucede.

Cintas negras de pura sombra empezaron a moverse lentamente a nuestra posición, reptando y flotando, ondulándose en la espaciosa oscuridad que nos complementaba. El chillido de la niña y la mirada de preocupación de la mujer me advierten que "él" se acerca con velocidad. Ha detectado mi presencia en este lugar.

Soy un forastero en su territorio contaminado.

-Estoy asustada! Vámonos! – la niña gritó, tirando con fuerza de mis ropas, escondiendo con efectividad su carita.

-Por favor! No permitas que la tome! Si de alguna forma llega a alcanzarla, nunca más será capaz de volver! – la voz de la mujer me llamaba, mientras que de alguna manera intentaba interrumpir las acciones de las cintas negruzcas.

-Y tú? De más está claro que si te dejo aquí, él tomará represalias contigo- cuestiono preocupado por el bienestar de la dama.

-…En serio me recuerdas mucho a mi amado, pero no, no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Aún puedo restringir su prepotencia conmigo- con un tono no tan confiado me respondió la dama del velo, haciendo que mi preocupación no se disperse del todo.

-Lo entiendo…pero no me quita el hecho de que quiera ayudarte…- suspirando a modo de derrota le digo, logrando que me regale un leve ascenso en la comisura de sus labios.

-Creo que es mejor si empiezan a marcharse, no creo poder desviar más la atención de "él" sobre ustedes- con un tono de resignación promulgó finalmente luego de pasar una mano por la coronilla de la niña en mis brazos.

Veo a la mujer llamar la atención de las cintas obscuras, desviándolas de donde me hallaba parado. Ejerciendo un aura verde amarronada, como un faro en medio de la niebla del mar, logrando que varias de las extensiones del mal se enreden en sus extremidades. Algo dentro de mi quiere ir a ayudarla, ya sea por lo que está pasando ahora, como por lo que irá a sufrir a manos de "él". No le bastó manipularla la primera vez, se ve que definitivamente lo hará de nuevo.

-Entonces, ya nos podemos ir? – la vocecita resonó en mi oído, haciendo que separe unos centímetros mi cara para ver la suya, la cual tenía unas marcas por las lágrimas que había soltado.

Retiro mi mano de su espalda y la pongo en su mejilla, retirando los resquicios de agua salada que manchaban sus pómulos. Le doy una sonrisita juguetona y un beso en su naricita velozmente, ganándome una faneca y un sonrojo de su parte.

Algo golpeó mi espalda. Una sensación de humedad en la parte posterior de mi cabeza. Recorriendo por mi cuello y bajando por el interior de mi vestimenta. El frío hizo que me estremezca instintivamente, logrando que alce la vista a medida que más gotas caían por la línea que marcaba mi columna. La sensación de la lluvia llenaba mis fosas nasales.

Vi algo que serpenteaba hacia abajo desde arriba. Era rojo con negro…la cinta. Eso demostraba que mi acometido había finalizado, y era hora de marcharnos de este lugar. Debido a eso, retiré la cinta que tenía en el bolsillo del pantalón, manteniéndolo en la mano, disfrutando de las reacciones que la pequeña en mis brazos tenía al ver como la cinta tomaba vida, alzándose hacia su compañera.

-Nos vamos para arriba princesa- le digo con un brillo en mis ojos, dándole la buena noticia.

-Pero yo no quiero…- fue su respuesta, llamándome rápidamente la atención.

-Por qué? – preocupado cuestiono, tratando de que nuestras miradas se crucen y poder leer sus emociones.

-Porque…estoy sucia ahora. Soy diferente de antes…todo el mundo dirá que les doy asco- empezó a sollozar de nuevo, en silencio dejando que sus lágrimas golpeen mi pecho, rasgando sin saberlo algo dentro mío, queriendo confortarla de mil maneras distintas para que al menos me regale una sonrisa brillante.

-Eso es una tontería- sonrío con complicidad.

-No es una tontería! Sé que lo harán! – contestó, secándose los ojos, mientras que yo la acercaba aún más a mi pecho, demostrándole tanto amor como me sea posible.

-A mí no me das asco. Ahora nos vamos- le digo, una sonrisa tristemente reconfortante dibujándose en mis labios.

Levanté mi brazo, viendo como las cintas se estiraban, y sus extremos serpenteaban entre sí, conectándose. La cinta se tensó, haciendo que la agarre con más fuerza, y con un rápido movimiento, estaba subiendo.

Ella no debería ser juzgada de esa manera, ella es bella. Si alguna vez, alguien tuviese que catalogar en la definición de asco…ese sería yo. No quiero ni imaginarme cuando ellas realmente me vean como soy.

En serio no quiero…

* * *

Abrí los ojos, las gotas de la lluvia golpeando mis gafas por lo que me era difícil de ver con claridad. Estaba tumbado de espaldas, con la mitad de mi cuerpo en un agujero que se había producido debajo del pino, casi simulando a la situación de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

La lluvia salpicó en mi piel, empapando mi ropa. Había un aroma fresco a mi alrededor, una mezcla sorprendentemente equitativa de ozono y pino silvestre, un aroma que me relajaba de la misma manera que lo hacía Perse las veces que la tenía en mis brazos.

El olor venía de encima de mí, a lo que volteé la cabeza y sonreí suavemente de nuevo.

Oí el sonido de exclamaciones, tanto eufóricos como llorosos. La incongruencia de los gritos me impedía discernir que decían con claridad. Pero una idea estaba fija, todos estaban felices de que ella estuviese bien.

La gente se movía como una película sin fin, pasando a mi lado, tomándome de los hombros y sacándome a rastras por el suelo, sin poder moverme, estaba agotado. Tanto física como mentalmente. Pasaban sus manos por mi cara y la de ella, despertándola, y dándole la bienvenida, sacándole de esa manera más lágrimas, pero de felicidad esta vez. Esparciendo todos sus temores. Reencontrándose con gente que la apreciaba en realidad y no la rechazaba. Amigos y conocidos.

No prestaba demasiada atención a las personas que corrian a mi lado, tan solo tenía mi vista fija en la joven mujer que ahora se hallaba en mis brazos.

Tenía el pelo corto hasta los hombros ahora, de un color negro y en punta, como cuando tenía su forma de niña. Sus ojos azules eléctricos con delineador negro se enfocaron en mis verdes esmeraldas, cortándonos la respiración mutuamente. Y las pecas a través de su nariz la hacían tan hermosa, de un tinte suave que contrastaban maravillosamente en su piel lechosa. Su cuerpo construido para ser una ágil y fuerte corredora, perfecta para integrar el grupo de la cabeza de fósforo. Aún mantenía su camiseta de "Green Day", junto con unos jeans negros hecho jirones por parte, y una chaqueta negra de cuero, llena de pins de distintas bandas musicales, que se adecuada perfectamente a su figura.

-Aún con todas tu imperfecciones y defectos, eres hermosa más allá de mi comprensión. Bienvenida de nueva, Thalia Grace, mi bella princesa de los cielos- susurro con nuestras narices rozándose, antes de ser separado de ella por un tumulto de adolescentes eufóricos.

La veo desviar su mirada por momentos mientras es alzada en los brazos de Chiron y llevada a la bahía médica.

Yo tan solo me recuesto nuevamente en el suelo, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la sensación de las gotas de agua que chocan contra mi rostro. Ya no eran de dolor, sino de felicidad.

* * *

 _Si un hombre, en un sueño, atraviesa un jardín y arranca una flor, y al despertar tiene la flor en la mano: entonces qué?_

* * *

 ** _Se terminó el capítulo aquí. Espero que les hay gustado y disfrutado._**

 ** _Para cualquiera que desee hacer una versión en donde los olímpicos leen este fic, tiene todo mi apoyo para hacerlo. Si necesitan algo pueden enviarme un mensaje y ver si puedo enviarles los archivos Word para que trabajen en ello._**

 ** _Por favor dejen sus comentarios y críticas, ya que con ellos yo puedo mejorar mi historia._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima!_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Bienvenidos de vuelta a mi capítulo número dieciocho de esta historia!_**

 ** _Primero pido disculpas a todos aquellos que seguían esta historia y no pude actualizar debido a que rendía unos finales en la universidad (los cuales aprobé YEY!)._**

 ** _Segundo, la votación quedó de la siguiente manera: Hermione NO! , Luna SI! , Fem Leo SI!_**

 ** _Tercero, esta es la última chance para decirme si quieren que Nico sea niña en esta historia, ya que en el próximo capítulo aparecerá finalmente. Si dicen SI! Entonces Jason será niño. Pero si dicen NO! Jason será una niña cuando la introduzca._**

 ** _En caso de que detesten las dos ideas, díganme directamente que NO! Y listo._**

 ** _Quiero agradecerles a cada uno de ustedes, queridos lectores, por visitar este historia y dejar sus comentarios._**

 ** _No soy dueño de ningún personaje, eso es trabajo de Rowling, Riordan y Clamp._**

* * *

Capítulo 18: Puedes oír a las flores cantar?

Esto no puede ser real, me paso todo el día sin pensar. Es el día de saber si me hace bien, o me hace mal.

En el completo silencio que abunda en cada centímetro de este edificio, me muevo lentamente, mimetizándome con las mismas sombras que producidas por las lámparas en los objetos a mi alrededor, se proyectan sobre el suelo. O mejor sería decir que me puedo asimilar al tétrico ambiente que hay aquí dentro.

Las puertas de blanca madera, impidiendo que los llantos se escuchen, y las pequeñas ventanas de vidrio, dejándome ver como corren las lágrimas por las diversas mejillas de los habitantes que tienen en el interior. Puedo sentir como los últimos suspiros de las personas resuenan en mis oídos, sintonizándome con ellos.

La nívea coloración de las paredes que decoran cada uno de los corredores, haciéndome acordar de la vez en que recibí por segunda vez la maldición asesina a manos de Tom. Dando a este lugar el engañoso aspecto de ser la salvación.

Pero no lo es.

No es el cielo, ni tampoco el infierno. Es tan solo un espacio de transición.

Un limbo.

Un lugar con el cual estoy muy relacionado con los difuntos.

* * *

El vaivén incesante de mi kimono, negro con dibujos de la luna y el sol en sus respectivas tonalidades, simulando la apariencia de un miasma obscuro. Contrastando con la luminosidad del edificio y las vestimentas de los residentes.

Los veo moverse con un constante frenesí, sin tomarse un tiempo para respirar. Sin tomarse un tiempo para pensar en ellos mismos. Tan solo son personajes secundarios en este escenario.

Recuerdo que una vez, de niño, escuchaba el entonado y melodioso canto de la flora que atendía en el jardín de mi tía. Haciendo que mi mente se alejase de toda realidad que me encerraba como una burbuja, condenándome a una larga estadía de cruel realidad.

Entre paso y paso, puedo oírlas de nuevo, depositadas en los escritorios adyacentes al reposo de la gente, intentando animar el ambiente anegado. Murmurando una lenta canción al compás de los latidos de cada uno.

Lloriqueos, gritos desgarradores, murmullos incongruentes. Todos uniéndose a la magnífica sinfonía que aquellas plantas producían en este edificio. Haciéndonos degustar aquella orgullosa melodía que con tanto empeño tocan a cada segundo.

Camino, desplazándome sobre cada baldosa que recubre el suelo, viendo a través de los umbrales el interior de las habitaciones. Avanzando, memorizando cada cara, cada gesto, cada palabra, pero ningún sonido. Solo el cantar de las flores.

La mujer que se postra en la cama es retenida por dos personas, mientras que una tercera toma mucha atención a una hoja de la tabla que se halla a los pies de la cama. Veo como entre forcejeo y forcejeo, la respiración se amaina rápidamente. El esfuerzo que está haciendo la consume. Al paso que va, solo le restan cinco minutos de vida.

Me acerco al borde de la cama, nadie me presta atención, y tomo la hoja que había estado viendo minutos atrás una de las personas. Tomo nota de cada anotación que hay en ella, solo para girar mi cabeza y ver como la pareja de la mujer tiene la cabeza gacha y está rezando a cualquier deidad que pueda ayudarlo. El sujeto que le daba consejos para que su respiración se estabilice trata de girar su cabeza para no llorar ante la fuerza de voluntad de la mujer. Y la fuerte dama, intenta con todo su esmero poder traer a la vida un nuevo ser a costa de la suya propia.

No lo soportará. Su cuerpo se rendirá antes de su cometido. El solo verla me recuerda a lo que Astoria pudo haber pasado sino fuese por el hecho de que me encontraron en la tienda. Una madre debe tener derecho a tener en sus brazos a su herencia.

Y es por esa misma razón que le brindo treinta minutos más de alargue antes de su partida. Treinta minutos menos que mi propia vida útil tendrá. No me arrepiento para nada. Quizás sea por sentimentalismo. Quizás sea por la melodía que me envuelve. Quizás sea por simple capricho.

Cualquiera sea el motivo…vale la pena.

El sujeto, que resulta ser un médico, al ver que la mujer se estabiliza de un momento a otro, no pierde oportunidad alguna y se pone manos a la obra. Trayendo así, en conjunto con la dama, un niño al mundo. Puedo ver que llora. Puedo ver que el padre corre a donde su pareja y ríe al ver la escena. Puedo ver que la mujer me ve a pesar de estar usando parte de las reliquias de la muerte.

Sonrío. Tanto por la escena, como por la sonrisa que todos los presentes tienen dibujadas en sus caras.

El tiempo corre. Y ni siquiera el diablo puede jugar con él en momentos así. Es un ciclo. Algo necesario y justo. Pero a la vez no.

Los ojos le brillan a la hermosa dama. Su cabello alborotado hace reír al niño. Sus marcas bajo los ojos demuestran su cansancio. Pero no le impide sonreír y permitir que su hijo atrape su dedo con su manito.

Ella lo ve.

Ella me ve.

Sus labios rojos. Pálidos, casi blanquecinos. Se acercan a la frente del niño y depositan un suave beso. Depositan todo el amor que nunca más podrá darle. Depositan toda la esperanza que pueda ayudarle en el futuro. Solo para separarse y recostarse en la almohada que tenía detrás. Cerrando los ojos y acallando su continua respiración.

El tiempo se agotó. El precio se pagó. El mensaje se mandó.

Las bocas se abren y me imagino que llantos salen de ellos. Pero solo puedo oír la marcha lenta y triste que las flores dictan. Haciendo que gire sobre mi eje y me retire de la habitación.

La gente sigue pasando a mi lado como una coreografía sin fin. Sin prestarnos atención. Al menos hasta que la dama se aparece frente a mí.

Me doy cuenta que la piedra de la resurrección está funcionando por motus propio. Solo para permitir que la dama me regale una sonrisa completa y se incline ante mí. Agradeciéndome por el regalo. Y yo tan solo puedo agachar la vista y tratar de no llorar al compás del canto.

* * *

La oscuridad, que es todo lo que puedo ver.

Las luces de los pasillos se van atenuando a medida que avanzo. Parpadeando entre paso y paso. Dando la impresión de que me muevo en fotogramas.

Ya no hay gritos ni llantos. Tan solo lamentos lastimeros. Hiriendo mis oídos al acompasarse con la flora. Una melodía tétrica y pausada, imitando a lo chirridos de metal contra metal. Caras de gente en estado catatónico, mirando a la nada misma. Moviendo sus pensamientos en un bucle infinito de perdición y soledad. Quejándose de recuerdos perdidos. Reprimiendo experiencias dolorosas.

Lenta, muy lentamente camino por el lúgubre corredor. Mi mano rozando la descascarada pared beige de esta sección. Descuidada, olvidada.

Mentes perdidas.

Esa sola oración hubiese permitido que me internasen aquí de haberme quedado luego de enterarme la verdad.

Sentado en un rincón, viendo a la nada, con un chaleco de fuerza. Tan solo oyendo como las flores me hablaban.

Los veo allí. Sentados en sus respectivas camas. Mirándose a los ojos, tratando de aferrarse a aquello que llaman cordura. Algo tan bello y tan frágil como la confianza.

Él, mirando el cabello de su pareja. Intentando alcanzarlo con su mano, solo para arrepentirse y comenzar a golpearse la cabeza. Castigándose. Ya sea por miedo, culpa o vergüenza. No lo sé. No quiero adentrarme al laberinto que es su mente en estos instantes.

Ella, mirando fijamente su mano derecha, la cual juguetea infantilmente con el envoltorio de un dulce. Murmurando entre dientes un lamento, intentando invocar a su herencia. Una herencia que siento acercarse por detrás de mí en compañía de una anciana de vestido estrafalario.

Hago caso omiso a los llamados de atención que ambos me dan, mientras me acerco lentamente hacia los dos pacientes que miran a la nada. Al menos hasta que la dama gira su cabeza y me mira con un peculiar brillo de reconocimiento en sus ojos marrones claros. Meto la mano en mi bolsillo y saco de él un par de dulces en una envoltura violeta como si fuesen dos uvas, ofreciéndoselas con una sonrisa a ella y haciendo un ademán para que lo comparta con su pareja, regalándome una sonrisa infantil a modo de agradecimiento.

Escucho los gritos del muchacho a mis espaldas fundiéndose al canto de la flor que se haya en el florero sobre la mesa entre las camillas. Gritos de ira y desesperación, alaridos de una persona que ruega por saber quién soy y que estoy haciendo con sus consanguíneos. Mientras que la anciana pide a gritos ayuda a los demás residentes de este establecimiento. Veo el sutil movimiento en las mangas de sus camisas, listos para liberar sus varitas y hechizarme hasta el olvido. No los puedo culpar, el hallarse a un extraño en la habitación de sus familiares alertaría a cualquiera.

Soy tomado por el frente de mis ropas y arrojado contra una pared, veo la mirada de odio del joven hombre delante de mí, exigiéndome decirle quién soy y que he hecho con sus padres. Puedo ver cuánto se esfuerza por dilucidar mi cara tras la capucha que llevo puesta, la cual tapa mi cara en un velo de oscuridad. La muerte no permite que le vean la cara. La muerte es tímida en esos casos. La muerte va paso a paso hasta que llega el momento de revelarse.

Los pacientes desenvuelven los dulces que les otorgué. Pequeñas bolas violetas son devoradas en las bocas balbuceantes de los adultos. Saboreando cada pizca de curación brindada por el dios de la locura. Despejando la bruma de los ojos, reconociendo lentamente el entorno en el que se encuentran, llevándose las manos a las bocas y ahogando un verdadero llanto de alivio.

El joven adulto no puede verlo, pero la anciana por su parte sí. Ella misma ha quedado en silencio, apreciando el milagro que estaba sucediendo en sus ojos. El joven sigue exigiéndome saber quién soy y que he hecho, y mi única respuesta sale de mi boca en el mismo compás de la flor que está depositada en la habitación.

 _Soy alguien que vino a pagar una deuda por haber asesinado a una serpiente. Soy un recuerdo que se va trayendo a cambio el de tus padres. El pago fue equivalente al pedido. Espero que seas feliz, Neville Longbotton. Adiós._

Retiro con suavidad las manos que se aferraban a mis ropas y sonrío con genuina gracia a los habitantes de la sala, quienes me miraban con curiosidad y agradecimiento. Con un vaivén de mi mano empiezo a deshacerme en cenizas como aquella vez en el patio de la escuela, dando así la respuesta necesaria a mi antiguo amigo. El aspecto anonadado en su cara me da gracia, brindándole así una última risa de felicidad, antes de oír algo que le cambiará la vida de ahora en adelante.

-Neville? Eres tú hijo? –

* * *

Me aparezco en la habitación de 12 Grimmauld Place que utiliza mi amada de cabellos blondos, la cual está dormitando con un pequeño ronquido escapando de sus finos labios mientras duerme destapada, cubriendo su cuerpo tan solo con una antigua camiseta de Quidditch que utilizaba en mis años de escuela. Su pelo todo desparramado sobre la almohada, sus brazos posicionándose bajo su cabeza, sus piernas delgadas y largas de piel pálida ubicadas en posición decúbito lateral derecho.

Tomo con gratitud la espléndida imagen de pura belleza que me regala mi compañera de vida, aquella mujer que, aunque sea mayor que yo no le impide amarme y tampoco recibir el mismo afecto. Con sumo cuidado, retiro mis ropas superiores y mis zapatos, quedando vestido con tan solo un pantalón de vestir negro azabache, y ubicándome por detrás de ella, pasando mis brazos por su delgado abdomen y atrayéndola a mi pecho compartiendo así el calor que le doy. Enroscando mis piernas con las de ella y depositando besos en su cuello, haciendo que murmure y se retuerza en mi agarre, sacándome una risita baja.

Siento que su respiración cambia su ritmo parsimonioso a uno moderado, mientras mueve sus manos de donde estaban solo para juntarse con las mías y entrecruzar nuestros dedos. Mueve su cuerpo un poco más pegado al mío, provocando que su pelvis se adose al mío, sacándome un gruñido de satisfacción. Lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Sabe que solo yo puedo ponerme detrás de ella y abrazarla confortablemente. Y es por eso mismo que ella se permite actuar de tal manera, una que adoro mucho. Mis manos se zafan de las de ella y empiezan a moverse a distintos destinos, la izquierda hacia su busto por el interior de la camiseta, y la derecha entre sus muslos, rasguñando suavemente su piel provocándole escalofríos.

-Eso no se vale Harry- su voz fría pero amable me aqueja.

-Conste que fuiste tú quien comenzó Cissa…y es por eso que te estoy castigando- replico mientras aplico presión en mi mano izquierda, haciendo que gima tiernamente.

-Umh…basta Harry, sabes que si seguimos así nos oirán en toda la mansión- respondió ella a la vez que continuaba meneando sus caderas contra las mías, haciéndome gruñir unos tonos más graves y besar con más ímpetu su cuello dejando marcas rojas.

A ciencia exacta, lo que Cissa me decía era cierto. Desde que había dejado Inglaterra hace casi una década, y había deshecho el funesto matrimonio que mi rubia tenía con el bastardo de Lucius, ellos vivían en la vieja mansión Black la cual habían remodelado dándole tonalidades más vivas. Draco, Astoria y Scorpius vivían aquí, mientras que Narcissa intercalaba sus estadías entre mi tienda y aquí. Además, que habían obligado a Andrómeda y Teddy a vivir aquí luego de que me vieron una vez cuando visité al mini rubio en su primer cumpleaños. Decir que Andy casi me vuela en pedacitos al enterarse que seguía vivo es un eufemismo. Primero se desmayó y cuando se despertó me persiguió por toda la casa mientras que un Teddy de dos años reía a carcajadas.

-Además…creo que anoche tuvimos más que suficiente, no es así mi león? – comentó nuevamente, girándose para quedar frente a mí y empezar a depositar caricias en mi pecho mientras hundía su nariz en la curva de mi cuello, haciéndome cosquillas.

-Tan solo lo necesario para hacerte la mujer más feliz, y no me importaría hacerlo una y otra y otra vez para así demostrarte cuanto te amo- digo, tomando su cara por la barbilla y levantándola hasta que nuestros labios estén juntos, disfrutando de la suavidad que me brindan.

-En serio Harry, si seguimos así tendré que asaltarte de nuevo y ambos sabemos que estaremos horas y horas metidos en esta habitación. Debemos levantarnos, bueno…al menos yo, tú ya te despertaste temprano por lo que veo…- al verme con el pantalón de vestir puesto y la ropa depositada sobre una silla me dijo.

Se levantó sin mucho apuro y empezó a recoger mis vestimentas, solo para darse vuelta y tomarme de la mano para que me siente en el borde de la cama. No pude evitar emitir una tímida sonrisita burlona al ver la chistosa manera de caminar que Cissa tenía, cosa que ella se dio cuenta y me fulminó con la mirada solo para retractarse y reírse cristalinamente.

Aprovechando la cercanía que teníamos mientras ella empezaba a ponerme la camisa y abotonarla lentamente, yo convoqué la ropa de ella y comencé a hacer lo mismo. Tomando la prenda interior de color verde esmeralda, la hice pasar por sus piernas detenidamente, rozando con la yema de mis dedos la longitud de su pálida y sedosa piel, hasta llegar a su destino en donde me demoré unos largos segundos, moviendo circularmente las manos, emitiendo un encanto de curación y masajeando su adolorido sexo, ganándome unos sonidos que se asimilaban a un ronroneo satisfecho.

Repitiendo el mismo proceso con sus pantalones negros mientras ella acomodaba mi corbata, decidí pararme y posicionarme por detrás de ella, tomando calmadamente la camiseta, que había utilizado de pijama luego de lo que hicimos anoche, dejándola con sus pechos al aire cálido de la habitación.

-Me seguirás vistiendo? O es qué solo quieres verme semi desnuda por sobre mi hombro? – juguetonamente me preguntó, alzando su mano derecha y apoyándola en mi mejilla.

-Puedes culparme? Eres muy bella y lo sabes. Lo haces a propósito para enredarme en tu telaraña de seducción- contesto con un mohín, a lo que ella responde con una risa alegre y me besa en la barbilla debido a la diferencia de alturas.

Hecho eso decido finalmente terminar de vestirla con su brasier que tenía el mismo color que sus bragas, haciendo juego, y completando con su blusa gris plateada.

La giro sobre su eje y no puedo negar que se ve realmente hermosa, y es por eso que la beso castamente en los labios, disfrutando de su sedosidad. Tomo su mano y con una mirada de confirmación, salimos de la habitación en dirección al salón.

* * *

Los escalones ya no producen ese espantoso quejido cada vez que uno los pisaba. Ahora, debido a que estaban alfombrados, uno podía correr tranquilamente sobre ellos y parecería que la casa está llena de intrépidos ninjas, obviamente eso catalogaría perfectamente a Teddy y Scorpius, quienes vienen presurosamente al choque contra Cissa y yo.

-Abuela/ Tía! Abuelo/Tío! – exclamaron unísonamente los niños, abrazándonos por la cintura, haciendo que Cissa se sonroje por cómo nos llamaron, a lo que respondí con una sonrisa burlona como siempre.

-Niños! Qué les dije de llamarme así? – les recriminó Narcissa por infinitésima vez con un mohín, lo que hizo que comenzase a reírme sin control alguno.

-Que no debemos…que tenemos que llamarla Señorita Narcissa- a la vez respondieron los críos.

-Es medio ostentoso de tu parte, no crees Cissa? Ya te lo dije hace años, eres una abuela muy, muy sexy- le susurré al oído, ganándome un golpe en la nuca mientras trataba de ocultar sus mejillas rojas.

-Vengan niños, vamos a desayunar. Scorpius, tu madre y tu padre están despiertos? – apresuradamente intentó cambiar de tema la rubia mayor al preguntarle a mini Draco.

-Mamá sí, pero papá todavía está durmiendo, quiere que vaya a despertarlo? – cuestionó el joven.

-Si es mucha molestia querido. Ve con Harry, Teddy y yo iremos preparando el desayuno- replicó Cissa tomando la mano del metamorfomago y bajando las escaleras en dirección a la cocina, donde se podían oír a las dos mujeres restantes de la casa.

Vi como Scorpius corría velozmente hacía el cuarto de su padre con toda la intención de despertarlo luego de su turno nocturno en su trabajo, pero algo dentro de mi cabeza hizo que idease un plan digno de un merodeador, así que justo antes de que el niño abra la puerta de la habitación, lo induje a un hechizo de sueño y levitándolo.

Abrí silenciosamente la puerta e introduje al niño levitado directamente a la cama donde su padre dormía todo desparramado y lo puse sobre su estómago. Una vez hecho eso no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa malévola mientras que mentalmente me reía a carcajadas por lo que iba a hacer. Con un enroscado movimiento de mi mano hice lo que mi cerebro había planeado, hecho eso me dirigí hacia la mesita de luz donde se hallaba el reloj despertador y lo configuré para que suene dentro de tres minutos a toda potencia. Un último vistazo a mi obra y me alejé rápidamente de la escena del crimen en dirección a la cocina.

* * *

Al pasar por el umbral de la cocina veo a tres mujeres platicando tranquilamente mientras desayunaban, y a un pequeño de pelo celeste mirándome con expectación, a sabiendas que algo he hecho por el simple factor de haber vuelto solo.

-Tío Harry! Qué va a pasar ahora? – preguntó emocionado Teddy, llamando inmediatamente la atención de las damas.

-Oh Merlín! Qué has hecho ahora Harry? Quieres llevar por el mal camino a mi nieto? – completamente frustrada comentó Andy, sacándome una sonrisa y dándole un beso en la frente a modo de saludo.

-Moi? Por favor mi bella dama, eso sería imposible de mi parte. Tan solo quiero demostrarle que, incluso una mujer avinagrada como tú puede reír antes ciertas situaciones- respondo aireadamente, pasando mi brazo derecho por hombro y dándole una sonrisa juguetona.

Me reía mentalmente al ver que Astoria y Cissa ocultaban sus bocas tras sus manos, y Teddy estaba a punto de asfixiarse con su tazón de cereales, mientras que mi queridísima Andy me fulminaba con la mirada y estaba a punto de arrancarme la tráquea de un solo mordisco solo por llamarla "avinagrada". Vaya sentido del humor…

Pero para mejor corroboración, debe presentar los siguientes síntomas:

Espasmos en el ojo izquierdo…HECHO.

Rechinido de dientes…HECHO.

Brillo malicioso en los ojos…HECHO.

Vena marcándose en su frente…HECHO.

Conclusión, la he cabreado al punto máximo. Creo que me siento orgulloso de mis palabras.

-Por qué tú…? Juro que voy a matarte Harry, vas a tener que empezar a dormir con un ojo abierto, porque si no yo te…- y justo antes de que pueda terminar su sentencia, le tapé la boca con un dedo y me acerqué a su oído para que nadie nos oiga.

-Ya, ya, mi pequeña Andrómeda, si lo que quieres es visitarme en mis sueños no tienes por qué estar fingiendo amenazas. Eso sí, debes pedirle permiso primero a Cissa, quizás ella quiera participar- murmuré con voz ronca, tratando de no reírme por como su cara empezaba a ponerse roja brillante como un tomate, provocando que las dos rubias estallen a carcajadas y el peli celeste mire confundido.

Comenzó a mover erráticamente la boca sin producir sonido alguno, lo que ocasionó más risas en la mesa, al menos hasta que la mayor de las hermanas Black recapacitó y empezó a golpearme en el pecho de manera avergonzada. Alejándome de su lado mientras yo llevaba una mano a mi pecho y me hacía el herido.

-Harry James Potter, acaso crees que es gracioso hacer chistes como esos?! – enfurecida me preguntó la castaña.

-Bueno…- comencé solo para ser interrumpido.

-Olvídalo! Llevamos años haciendo la misma rutina y siempre caigo como una tonta…- terminó con un resoplido poco femenino, lo que me sacó una mueca feliz y volví a abrazarla cosa que ella aceptó a regañadientes.

-Ohhh…eso quiere decir que fantaseas conmigo? Qué halago que una mujer tan hermosa como tú me desee de tal manera. Quizás si debas hablar con Cissa sobre ello, o no? – continué bromeando solo para ser atrapado por las mejillas y ser estirado hasta que se vuelvan rojas, a lo que ataqué rápidamente con cosquillas.

No era la primera vez que coqueteábamos entre nosotros. Se había vuelto una costumbre, algo para hacer desaparecer esos melancólicos momentos que la casa traía. Sin contar además que resulta muy divertido ver la gama de colores que llega a alcanzar la cara de Andy.

-Ya, amor, deja de perturbar a mi hermana la monja. Ven y empieza a desayunar, pues por lo visto tuviste trabajo temprano- con una suave mirada y una sonrisa me indicó Narcissa, haciendo que me separe de la riña infantil que tenía con su hermana.

-Fue bastante armonioso el ir, a pesar de los ruidos que habían. Realmente las admiro a Daphne y a ti por estar ayudando a tantas personas a que mejoren. Es muy noble de parte de ustedes y me hacen sentir orgulloso de estar al lado dos mujeres como lo son ustedes dos- declaro con todo el respeto posible que puedo emanar en mis palabras.

-Uhm, gracias Harry, es muy atento de tu parte. Pero, qué quieres decir que fue armonioso? – dijo con duda la rubia.

-Estaba escuchando las flores…- fue mi única respuesta.

Todos en la casa sabían de mi verdadera historia. Y cuando digo todos, son todos: Draco, Astoria, Scorpius, Andrómeda, Teddy, Cissa, Daphne y Fleur. Sin olvidar que también tuve que revelarme ante los padres y la hermana de mi flor cuando me obligó a ir para dejar en claro que estaba unida irremediablemente conmigo.

Volviendo al punto, todos sabían de mi afiliación, por lo que ya no les parecía nada extraño el que pueda ser capaz de sintonizarme con algunas cosas que serían raras para otros.

-Ahhhhhhhhh…- unísonamente me dijeron, logrando que una gota de sudor corra por mi nuca ante tal respuesta.

-Y uno acá preocupándose por cómo van a reaccionar…Geez, nunca aprendo con ustedes- murmuro por lo bajo, sin que nadie me escuche.

-Entonces Harry, podemos saber qué fue lo que le hiciste a mi marido e hijo? – con grata curiosidad me interrogó Astoria.

Mi respuesta, levanté la mano derecha y empecé a bajar los dedos secuencialmente, hasta que llegó el turno del pulgar y fue cuando se escuchó un grito en toda la mansión.

-POTTERRRRRRRRRR!- fue lo que se oyó mientras que un par de rubios bajaban por las escaleras corriendo y entrando a la cocina, haciendo que Teddy escupa sus cereales ante lo que vio.

Andy se ahogó con su té.

Cissa estalló a carcajadas. Se reía tanto que se notaba que le estaba empezando a doler en los costados.

Y Astoria tenía una brillante sonrisa en su cara mientras gritaba cosas relacionadas a animales peludos y bonitos.

La imagen de los dos machos rubios que acababan de entrar era para el recuerdo, tanto que hice aparecer una cámara y les tomé varias fotos, mientras a la vez los evadía olímpicamente para que no me golpeen. No es que fuese tan difícil después de todo, ya que los había disfrazado de hurones blancos, en memoria de lo que el falso Moody le había hecho en el cuarto año de Hogwarts.

La verdad es que me había auto superado en mi obra. Disfraces enterizos con una leyenda en los frentes que decían "Papá Hurón" e "Hijo Hurón". Definitivamente Astoria iba a querer varias de las fotos que les acabo de tomar.

* * *

Me hallaba en la biblioteca, el único lugar donde puedo descansar sin ser interrumpido por lo niños que tienen una alta dosis de azúcar corriendo por su sangre. Luego de reírnos un bien rato de Draco y Mini-Draco, deshice el encanto y por fin pudieron relajarse y desayunar. En donde el rubio mayor aprovechó para preguntarme la razón por la cual le habían estado llegando noticias de la repentina cura de los padres de Neville y el supuesto fantasma de Harry Potter curándolos. A lo que respondí con un silbido y una mirada al techo, haciéndome el distraído, irritándolo un poco más para mi diversión.

Volviendo a donde estaba ahora, me recosté en un sillón que había en frente de una estantería de libros sobre literatura clásica y empecé a cerrar los ojos, al menos hasta que sentí que mi cabeza era alzada unos centímetros y reposada en el regazo de Cissa, quien traía un libro en su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha jugaba con mis cabellos, trayendo así irremediablemente la sensación de sueño atrasado que llevaba toda la noche.

* * *

La penumbra de la noche inunda las callejuelas de Surrey. Las farolas titilando sin sincronización alguna. El gris de las paredes lindantes jugando con las sombras de los árboles que hay en los frentes de las casas de frente aburridas. El negro de las calles desgastadas, llenas de mugre llegando a la acera.

Mis pasos resonando en las silenciosas calles, a lo lejos puedo percibir la melodía de las flores, pero es muy lejana, casi como si estuviesen a kilómetros de distancia.

Camino durante un largo tiempo sin destino fijo, hasta que siento algo a mis espaldas, ocasionando que gire y vea.

Nada, absolutamente nada. Tan solo la misma y repetitiva escena de calles, paredes y árboles.

Continúo con mi andar, bajando mi cabeza, mirando el suelo, encorvándome un poco, casi como si quisiese cubrirme de algo que está acechándome.

Alguien…está siguiéndome.

Una sensación de negatividad, en todo sentido, se acerca. Mis pasos se apresuran, hasta el punto de empezar a correr, tratando de ganar distancia contra lo que se me viene.

Logro cruzar una intersección hasta que siento que me ha alcanzado, haciendo que inevitablemente tenga que voltearme y verlo allí. Un miasma de color púrpura venenoso con un ojo amarillo gigante y una esclerótica roja. Casi sacado de un relato de Tolkien.

No llego a comprender que es en realidad debido a la presión que ejerce su mera presencia. Es como una mezcla de desesperación y amargura. Soledad e ira. El miasma gotea a cada centímetro que se me acerca. Y su ojo reacciona al verme.

Rayos! Es realmente grande! Los había visto antes de niño, pero nunca les había dado mucha atención. Una muy mala elección de mi parte. Hizo que bajara mi guardia.

Empiezo a correr nuevamente, debo evitar que me alcance. Las sensaciones que emana me abruman, nublan mi conciencia y hacen que deje de pensar con claridad. Asegurándose así que no pueda emitir defensa alguna.

Corro hasta que de pronto soy jalado de mi pierna izquierda, derribándome al suelo de manera estrepitosa. Intento pararme y retomar mi carrera, pero el miasma me lo niega. Siento como se enrosca lentamente por mis brazos y mi pecho, abrazándome en su locura misma. Queriéndome tragar.

Oigo un trotar avecinándose por el frente. Gran parte de mi cuerpo está siendo absorbida por la amorfa sustancia violeta, dejando solo libre a mi ojo izquierdo, con el cual puedo ver antes de sucumbir a la oscuridad una silueta vestida de blanco y azul oscuro tensando un arco.

El zumbido que la flecha disparada produce llama inmediatamente mi atención, haciendo que recapacite e intente imponerme ante la fuerza a la que estoy siendo empujado. Puedo ver como es enterrada en la pupila del ser, hundiéndose hasta por la mitad, produciendo un efecto de vacío succionando como si fuese un agujero negro al miasma. Liberándome instantáneamente de la ofuscación.

Caigo de bruces al suelo, gimiendo de dolor por el golpe que me doy en la frente, si hubiese podido utilizar mis poderes podría haberlo hecho más leve. Siento que a mi lado cae la flecha que fue arrojada, la cual llama mi atención por el simple hecho de que su punta está bifurcada y hecha de plata, permitiéndome sentir el poder puro que poseía. Alzo la vista, solo para encontrarme con un sujeto sobre un caballo de níveo pelaje, casi como una nube.

Tenía la piel blanca, el pelo alborotado de color gris con vetas blancas, simulando el cielo nublado preparado para llover en cualquier momento. Los ojos azules claros que delataban parsimonia y un toque lúdico, como un niño preparado para cualquier travesura.

Aun estando tirado en el asfalto de la calle no puedo evitar soltar una risa, en verdad aquella mujer tenía razón. Me parecía bastante a él, excepto por el hecho de ser una versión bastante joven y con ojos esmeraldas.

-De qué te ríes? Acaso el golpe te movió el cerebro? – con un seco humor me preguntó el anciano.

-Oh, nada en especial…solo que tu mujer tenía razón cuando me dijo que nos parecíamos- con una sonrisa le dije mientras ponía mis manos bajo el mentón y seguía recostado en el suelo, como si fuese lo más normal para mí.

-Eh? Mi mujer? Acaso intentó atacarte por parecerte a mí? – confundido me interrogó.

-No, todo lo contrario, estaba reteniendo la prepotencia de "él". Al parecer ha estado bajo su merced durante tanto tiempo, y por eso es que ustedes fueron separados. Nunca fue su intención, ella te extraña por la primera impresión que me dio- le digo con honestidad, disfrutando de las expresiones que su cara me da, tras haberle rebelado una antigua veracidad.

-Quieres decir que ella aún me ama? – me dice mientras desmonta de su caballo y se acerca a mi.

-Así es, y no tienes de qué preocuparte. Ahora, no es por ser desagradecido, pero…puedo saber qué haces aquí? – inclinando hacia un costado la cabeza pregunto, viendo como me sonríe y se sienta a mi lado mientras sacude mi pelo con cariño, casi como si estuviese jugando con un niño, lo cual no es tan errado.

-Ahhh…te ha sido difícil tratar con mi hijo? – con desgano total, pasándose una mano por la nuca, me habló.

Sacó un cigarro y se lo puso en la boca, encendiéndolo con un cerillo, recordándome todas la veces en la que me burlaba de Artemisa por el simple placer de hacerla enojar y que me persiga por toda la casa. Me echa un vistazo y me ofrece un tabaco, al cual rechazo en este momento. Quizás en otra ocasión.

-Pues no sé si sea difícil de tratar o es que simplemente no entiendo su propósito…Su actitud petulante, al parecer, siempre lo ha metido en problemas- divisando la nada llevo una mano a mi cara.

El humo expelido de la punta encendida del cigarro nos envuelve lentamente mientras platicamos. Somos el reflejo de cada uno en distintas épocas. Él, anciano y agotado de tanta pelea. Yo, joven y agotado de tanta cizaña barata.

-Ni que me lo digas, siempre fue un mimado por sus tíos. Hasta el punto de darnos la espalda- con aire derrotado me decía mientras expulsaba el humo de sus pulmones tras darle una calada a su cigarro.

-Y es por eso que has venido a mí, no? Sabes que deberás pagar por ello un precio equivalente? – poniéndome en modo vendedor le pregunto.

-Sí, si…menudo gitano resultaste ser…en fin, con tal de que pueda castigar al menos a uno de mis niños te pagaré lo que tu pidas- con una sonrisa lúdica me respondió.

-Ya que uno de ellos atacará a alguien a quien amo, y tú quieres involucrarte, se salvará de que lo torture por años. Pero ya que tu presencia requerirá de mi ayuda, tu precio a pagar será que me permitas quitar a alguien de tu reino y prestármelo por unas horas para dejar unas cosas en claro. Lo justo y lo suficiente. Aceptas? –

-Sí. Pero puedo preguntarte por qué quieres a esa persona? –

-Porque los pecados que se cometen después de morir... pesan igual que los cometidos en vida- respondo, poniéndome de pie y sacudiéndome las ropas, para luego estirar mi mano y ayudar a pararse a mi versión más antigua.

-La amas tanto para hacer eso por ella? –

-A mí sí que me importa. Si una persona que me importa sufre, no puedo estar bien. Y es por eso que lo hago. Le prometí que la haría feliz-

-Serás un buen esposo. Creo que es era de que despiertes joven. Esperaré con ansias el momento- me dice, tras volver a estirar su mano y jugar con mi pelo, dándome una sensación de nostalgia.

-Eso espero. Nos vemos anciano-

* * *

-AHHHHH!- exclamé a los cuatro vientos al ver que estaba boca abajo en el sillón y con tres pesos sobre mi cuerpo,

-Si alguien se queda tirado en el sillón, la gente pensará que es parte del decorado, mon amour- el acento francés llenó mis oídos, sacándome una sonrisa mientras movía mis brazos sin ver e intentar hacerme de alguna de ellas, las cuales se reían de mi desgracia.

Cuando estaba a punto de hacer fuerza para levantarme, ellas se removieron en sus lugares e hicieron fuerza para subyugarme de mi intento de fuga.

-Y a quién se le ocurriría pensar eso mi flor?! – me quejé infantilmente, moviendo los brazos a cualquier lado, dándole énfasis a mi rabieta, ganándome más risas de ellas.

-Vamos Harry, debes admitir que es gracioso ver cómo te retuerces bajo nosotras…- Daphne comenta con doble sentido, provocando que todos ganemos un rubor al recordar lo que hacemos en la intimidad.

-Oh, en serio? Pues a mí me encanta verlas removerse lentamente sobre mí- tras recuperarme rápidamente de lo dicho, les respondí descaradamente, haciendo que se pongan como unos tomates, cosa que aproveché para levitarlas mientras se quejaban y transfigurar el sillón en una cama, dejándome acomodarme tranquilamente con mis amores sobre mí.

-Hay que admitir que deberíamos dejar esta cama acá, después de todo, Harry siempre viene a descansar aquí cada vez que visita Inglaterra- comentó Cissa, recostándose sobre mi lado izquierdo.

-No es mala idea, aún más si siempre se la pasa soñando- continuó Daffy, ubicándose a mi derecha.

-Hablando de sueños, qué es esto 'Arry? – Fleur me preguntó, recostada sobre mi pecho, sosteniendo la flecha que aquel sujeto disparó para salvarme.

-Una flecha con la que me salvó un antepasado de un miasma que intentaba devorarme cuando estaba dormido- respondo con cara de palo, viendo como ellas ponían cara de susto al oírme.

-Alguna vez dejarás de sacarnos canas con tus aventuras? – con un lindo puche me reclamó Cissa, a lo que no me pude contener y la besé, solo para que las demás hiciesen lo mismo y tuviese que repetir ante tanta ternura.

-Todo lo que acontece tiene su significado y su razón de ser. Sin embargo, es difícil que las personas logren entenderlo por completo. Encontrar el significado de los incontables sucesos que les ocurren cada día a miríadas de personas... El sólo pensar en esa posibilidad es abrumador. Pese a todo, también tiene su propio significado el darse cuenta de todo esto, y el comprender la importancia de aquello que nos rodea- es mi respuesta para ellas, quienes absorben mi explicación con sabiduría.

-Quisiera ver que le digas eso a los medimagos de San Mungo luego de tu visita a primeras horas del día. Neville está como loco diciendo que te apareciste y curaste a sus padres. Y a su abuela casi le da un infarto- Daphne me reclama, mientras yo intentaba ahogar un quejido.

-Explicar a alguien algo que no comprende es bastante complicado, no crees? La mayoría de la gente niega todo aquello que no entiende o desconoce. Todo lo que no encaja en su visión de la realidad, es considerado automáticamente por ellos como algo maligno o inmoral. Nunca comprenderán aquello que se niegan a comprender. Y así será siempre, no es cierto? – con un dejo de tristeza les digo, rememorando aquellos tiempos en donde era utilizado como chivo expiatorio por el ministerio.

-Ya creo que debemos salir de este ambiente decaído. 'Arry, mon amour, estás listo para irnos? – mi rubia francesa me susurró, pasando sus manos por mi cara, mientras que las otras dos rubias se levantaban de sus lugares y tomaban mis brazos para que haga lo mismo.

-Sí, vamos a decirles a los demás que es hora. Estoy seguro que Teddy ha estado esperando con ansias el mostrar esas flores que le traje…- respondo, levantándome y arreglando mi ropa, para luego besar las frentes de cada una de ellas y guiar el camino hacia donde estaban los demás, pero no sin antes guardar la flecha en un bolso encantado.

* * *

-Las traes Teddy? – pregunté mientras caminábamos lentamente por el sendero de rocas lisas hacia el vasto campo verde.

-Sí, tío Harry. Abuela también trae algunas de las que le regalaste. Cómo se llaman por cierto? – el niño interrogó, viendo con curiosidad las pequeñas flores que emitían un brillo plateado, cosa que llamó la atención de todos la primera vez que las traje.

-Moonlace, me las dio una jovencita que conocí en una isla a cambio de darle una manera de salir de allí- respondí con una sonrisa, recordando la cara de felicidad que puso cuando aclaré su duda y la ayudé.

-Estás hablando de la prima de la cazadora? – preguntó Daphne, al tratar de recordar quien estaba relacionado con quien sin que le dé un dolor de cabeza fatal.

-Sí. Y antes de que lo preguntes…sí también para eso. No es mi culpa, lo siento- me disculpo con un tono bajo, solo para ser abrazado por las tres rubias, al comprender a qué me refería.

-…la verdad es que no se si sentir envidia porque tiene muchas mujeres o lástima por la mis ma razón…- fue el comentario de Draco a su esposa, lo cual llamó la atención de todos, pues esperó hasta que los niños estuviesen un poco alejados para hacerlo.

-Pues no sé, esposo mío, creo que por las caras brillantes que tu madre, Fleur y mi hermana llevan, Harry no lo pasa tan mal. Así que, si esto afecto tu orgullo, puedes sentirte todo lo envidioso que quieras…que yo te lo quitaré más tarde- con una voz coqueta le respondió Astoria, provocando un sonrojo masivo del macho rubio, mientras que los demás nos reíamos.

-Ya basta de estas charlas, debemos apurarnos que los niños nos esperan- proclamó Andy, agarrándome de una manga de mi saco, llevándome a rastras.

-En serio Andy, si quieres demostrarme que tú eres quien manda en la relación, no me importa, pero debes avisarle a Cissa primero…a lo mejor ella quiera participar también- comento juguetonamente mientras muevo mis cejas de manera sugerente, haciendo que se sonroje.

Pero solo por un momento, pues sonrió traviesamente y sus ojos brillaron maliciosamente. Ahí fue donde me di cuenta que ella estaba pensando en algo.

-Creo que no habrá problemas entonces, no es así hermanita? …Además así podré enseñarte un poco de modales mi pequeño brujo- dijo ella con un tono sensual, levantando mi barbilla con un dedo y soplando en mi oreja derecha, haciendo que mi cara pase de rojo a blanco pálido y empiece a balbucear.

-Ci-Ci-Cissa…creo que tu hermana finalmente se rompió. Ayúdame, sus ojos delatan que piensa violarme en la noche. Oye Cissa? Cissa!? Vuelve! TRAIDORAAAAA!- grito al ver como soy abandonado a las garras de la mujer puma.

-Hmm…parece que estamos solos Harry, crees que debería comenzar a enseñarte algo? – continuó con su diálogo Andrómeda.

-Vamos Andy, era una bromita, tú sabes…- intenté calmarla, pues ya a estas alturas no sabía si había decía todo eso en serio o solo para molestarme.

-No lo sé…quizás lo dejemos de lado por ahora…pero ten por seguro que lo platicaremos más tarde. Ahora apúrate bombón, no querrás llegar tarde- me respondió guiñándome un ojo y palmeando mi trasero, solo para retirarse y dejarme parado en mi lugar con la boca abierta, anonadado por lo sucedido.

Algo me dice que voy a tener que empezar a dejar de hacer estas bromas y asumir la responsabilidad…una vez más.

A veces me paso de tarado.

* * *

-Ahora sabes por qué no debes hacer esa clase de bromas con las mujeres de la familia Black? – me recriminó Narcissa una vez que la alcancé.

-Sí, señora. Aprendí que no debo morder más de lo que puedo masticar- respondí con la cabeza gacha, como un niño.

-Bien, ahora deberás hacerte cargo del monstruo que creaste. En serio Harry…acaso no aprendiste nada del accidente de Mokona? – continuó con su descargo la rubia mayor mientras que los demás se reían de mi situación.

-Lo siento. Juro que esta es la última vez que lo hago. Me haré cargo de Andy con toda mi alma- finalizo, recibiendo un visto bueno de las tres rubias de mi vida y una sonrisa satisfecha de la peli marrón a lo que respondí mostrándole la lengua.

Dicho todo eso seguimos caminando hacia nuestro destino, siendo relegado al final de la fila, escuchando como todos se burlaban de mi suerte patética. Yo estaba indeciso entre gritar o llorar por lo sucedido, la verdad es que la había liado ahora. Tanto tiempo evitando con creces esa sensación, solo para que un maldito día la cague de manera magnífica.

Y pensar que la suerte Potter por fin había hecho su parte en mi vida…

Justo cuando iba ensimismado en mis pensamientos, no me di cuenta que un brazo se había enroscado por mi costado izquierdo, tomando mi mano y masajeándola suavemente para liberar la tensión que llevaba acumulado en los últimos quince minutos. Cuando levanté la vista, me encontré con unos ojos amables y más grandes que los de Cissa, de color marrones claros. Me envió una sonrisa sincera, y apoyó su cabeza sobre mi hombro, suspirando levemente, ocasionando que me detenga y ella me mire con curiosidad. Veo que su mano libre lleva un ramillete de Moonlace, del cual tomo una flor y la acomodo sobre su oreja izquierda, trenzándola en su pelo rizado, rozando con mis dedos su mejilla al terminar, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Ya no habría más bromas así, era tiempo que me haga responsable de aquello que evité tanto tiempo. Ya sea por respeto a ella y su pasado, o por mi propio miedo interno. Algo que ellas curan de a poco, y de lo que les estoy más que agradecido.

-Perdón, por todo lo que te hice pasar- declaro en un susurro, apoyando mi frente en la de ella, cerrando los ojos y absorbiendo el aroma a canela que desprende de su cabello.

-Está bien, las chicas me lo explicaron, y puedo entender que temieses lastimarme. Ahora deberás tener en cuenta que todo nuestro coqueteo fue el preludio de lo que nos depara, me oíste niño de ojos verdes? – reclama ella con un tono suave y ocioso a la vez, sacándome una sonrisa y dándole un beso en la nariz, cosa que ella me devuelve con una risita que inunda mi ser.

Fui un estúpido, mira que esperar tanto tiempo con juegos para esto. Tan solo espero que mi madre no me mate cuando se entere que planeo casarme con ellas.

-Lo sé muy bien mi princesa. Ahora a modo de comenzar a disculparme por haberte hecho todo eso tantos años, te dejaré escuchar lo que siempre quisiste desde que te lo conté- y dicho eso, moví mi mano libre a su oído, el cual tenía la flor, y murmuré un hechizo, haciendo que ella abra los ojos y se le llenen de lágrimas.

-Esto es lo siempre sientes? – entre lágrimas me preguntó, al empezar a escuchar a las flores cantar.

-Sí querida, y este es el primer pago de tantos que te doy. Hasta que sea el momento en que estemos a mano y no quede ninguna deuda entre nosotros- beso sus mejillas, borrando sus lágrimas, y nos encaminamos a donde los demás estaban esperándonos.

Nos sonreían, casi de manera cómplice, como si supiesen que esto iba a suceder de una forma u otra. Cosa que casi me saca una carcajada, a sabiendas que soy yo quien tiene esa habilidad, pero nunca la utilizo conmigo, demostrando que es tabú. No me permito ver lo que me espera. Mis elecciones definirán los caminos. Y no siempre complacerán a la gente que me rodea. Pero es inevitable de ese modo.

Podíamos ver con Andy la felicidad que Teddy tenía en su cara. Ya sea feliz por nosotros o, porque sabe que estaremos más juntos de ahora en más.

Lo vemos voltearse y depositar las flores sobre la placa de mármol, arrodillándose y orándoles. Los demás repiten el mismo procedimiento, hasta que nos toca. Acercándonos lentamente, dejamos las flores de brillo plateado y le decimos a Teddy que se levante de su lugar. Haciendo que retroceda unos pasos, mirándome con duda por mi pedido. A lo que solo respondí con una sonrisa, tomando del bolsillo de mi saco con mi mano libre una piedra. Los adultos la reconocen, pero los niños no. Los adultos sonríen mientras que Andy empieza a agradecerme una vez más, y los niños miran con más confusión. Al menos hasta que alzo la piedra hasta mis labios y soplo una brisa, y les digo:

-Solo una hora Teddy. Es todo lo que puedo hacer por el momento. Cuéntales todo. Disfruta el momento. A diferencia de mí, podrás sentirlos. Este es mi regalo para ti. Feliz cumpleaños-

Vemos dos volutas de humos blanco alzándose desde el césped, formando a una pareja que nos miraba con expectación. El hombre riendo y despeinando al peliceleste. La mujer llorando y abrazándolo.

Me alejo unos metros, dejando que disfruten del momento familiar. Un momento privado para ellos. Sentándome en el verde pasto, rodeado de placas con flores encima. Flores evocando una melodía armoniosa. Como el aria final de una ópera.

Siento a la mayor de las hermanas Black a mi lado, reposándose en mi costado izquierdo, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la canción.

-Puedes oír a las flores cantar? - preguntó con amor, tomando mi mano y viendo a su nieto hablar con sus padres

* * *

 ** _Se terminó el capítulo aquí. Espero que les hay gustado y disfrutado._**

 ** _Ya estoy empezando a escribir el que viene (llevo una hoja nomás no sean negreros, ténganme paciencia)._**

 ** _Les dejo aquí un aviso para cualquiera (ya que estamos prácticamente en vacaciones) que quiera escribir una versión de "Leyendo" de esta historia que me avise por favor, ya que quiero ver como sucedería desde ese punto de vista. En caso de que acepten mándeme un MP._**

 ** _Por favor dejen sus comentarios y críticas, ya que con ellos yo puedo mejorar mi historia._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima!_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Bienvenidos de vuelta a mi capítulo número diecinueve de esta historia!_**

 ** _Bueno, antes que nada, quiero decirles que la votación final quedó de la siguiente manera…_**

 ** _Hermione NO! , Luna SI! , Fem Leo SI!_**

 ** _Debido que nunca pude contar de excelente forma el modo en que votaron para Nico y Jason, he tenido que improvisar en algunas ideas. Por lo que deberán averiguar a medida que leen, como finalizó la encuesta, y como a partir de ahí continuará la historia._**

 ** _Quiero agradecerles a cada uno de ustedes, queridos lectores, por visitar este historia y dejar sus comentarios._**

 ** _No soy dueño de ningún personaje, eso es trabajo de Rowling, Riordan y Clamp._**

* * *

Capítulo 19: Preludio bajo la nieve de diciembre

-Bien, alguien puede decirme por qué viene Harry? – oí preguntar a la princesa de los cielos, la cual aprendió mi nombre tras escuchar a escondidas a las demás en mi casa.

Debo decir que apenas se enteró que no le había dicho mi verdadero nombre, ella me dio caza por toda la mansión. Tuve que esquivar rayos, lanzazos, botas voladoras, e incluso a Mokona, quien era utilizado de proyectil.

Luego de apaciguar su ira, a base de galletas y masajes, ella dejó de perseguirme por todos lados. Thalia pidió a las demás chicas todo lo que sabían sobre mí. Lo cual me hizo respirar de alivio, pues aún no sabían todo sobre mi persona, o ya estaría bajo siete llaves y envuelto en una bolsa de poli estireno para evitar que me lastime.

Volviendo al ruedo, me hallaba caminando tranquilamente con Perse a mi derecha, asiéndose de mi brazo, mientras que Annabeth la imitaba a mi siniestra. A su vez, que nuestra tercera acompañante iba por delante de mi haciendo preguntas, a la vez que mascullaba por lo bajo el hecho de no haber reaccionado a tiempo para agarrar uno de mis miembros superiores, lo que me causaba gracia.

-Y bien? Alguien puede decirme por qué viene el cuatro ojos? - dijo en un vano intento de tomarme el pelo, a lo que respondí con un hechizo urticante directamente a su nalga izquierda, mientras silbaba distraídamente una canción de Green Day.

A lo que nos llevaba a otro cambio radical que sufrió la tienda. Básicamente, luego de los tres días, todos nos habíamos aprendido las letras de toda la discografía de dicha banda. Llevando en consecuencia, correr directamente a la primera disquería para comprar cualquier CD de diversas bandas de rock con tal de cambiar el ambiente de la tienda. No detestaba la banda, pero de ahí a escucharlo hora tras hora, ya era redundante. Sally casi se pone a llorar cuando me vio con discos nuevos, y Mokona me quiso besar, pues hasta ella se estaba volviendo loca.

-Porque si veníamos en el coche de mi madre, nos hubiésemos demorado como tres horas más- respondió Perse, mientras cerraba los ojos y caminaba, guiándose tan solo por mi andar.

-Entonces, porqué viene Mokona? – volvió a preguntar, alzando a la bola negra de pelos que llevaba en sus brazos, como si se tratase de una peluche.

-Porque así podrá reencontrarse con su hermana- respondió tranquilamente Annabeth, recordando las veces que se había encontrado con el grupo de Artemisa en mi tienda, lo que tuvo como consecuencia numerosas propuestas para unirse a las cazadoras.

-Si es así, quién está cuidando la tienda? – parece que la princesa está llena de preguntas el día de hoy.

-Cissa, Fleur, Andy, Khione, Daphne y Sally. Aunque estén más que nada, cooperando con el libro que Sally está escribiendo y no quiere mostrarme- le digo, mientras arrugo el entrecejo al tratar de dilucidar aquella escritura.

-Y quién las cuida a ellas? - …está bien, eso no lo pensé…

-Nadie, y espero que cuando vuelva, no encuentre la tienda incendiada- respondo con un tono juguetón, con tal de traer una sonrisa a su cara.

Y al parecer funcionó, pues apenas mis palabras salieron de mi boca, ella trató de simular su felicidad tras lanzar al aire a Mokona, mientras esta pedía a gritos más repeticiones.

Todos íbamos abrigados, pues el solsticio de invierno estaba llegando, y el clima no era muy amigable con la gente. Y más aún si se debe a que Deméter extraña a su hija.

Tanto Annabeth como Perse iban vestidas con jeans oscuros y camperas a juego, mientras que Thalia vestía pantalones rajados en sus muslos y una campera de cuero, haciendo que apenas saliésemos de la tienda sufra de escalofríos. Cosa que arreglé inmediatamente con un hechizo de calefacción, cosa que ella me agradeció mientras intentaba ocultar de manera infructuosa su vergüenza de mí.

Por otra parte, yo iba vestido con tan solo un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca, una corbata negra y un sobretodo negro. Aunque antes de salir, las chicas insistieron en que lleve una bufanda plateada, por la simple excusa de que hacía mucho frío y yo casi nunca me abrigaba. Lo cual no es mi culpa que me haya terminado acostumbrando debido a los tratamientos que recibía con los Dursley.

La aguanieve caía sobre nuestras cabezas, leves ventiscas soplando mi bufanda, a la vez que congelaba las mejillas de las chicas. A medida que caminábamos en la pronta oscuridad, pudimos divisar nuestro objetivo.

Westover Hall parecía un mini castillo comparado con al que asistí hace años. Aunque sus características eran un poco diferentes. Estaba compuesto de puras piedras negras, con torres, troneras y puertas imponentes. Se alzaba sobre un risco nevado, dominando por un lado un bosque helado y, por el otro, el océano gris y rugiente.

-Parece sacado de un libro de Tolkien o de Martin- comento con diversión, haciendo que Thalia aguante una risa junto a Perse, mientras que Annabeth miraba con asombro la construcción.

-No sé para qué lo dijiste Harry…ahora Annie no nos dejará de molestar con respecto a ello- se quejó la ojiazul, recibiendo un ceño fruncido por parte de la rubia.

-Si no mal recuerdo, fuiste tú quien dejó ese canal en la televisión. Así que deberás hacerte cargo de lo que creaste- respondo con fingido enojo, a lo que solo fui respondido con unos golpes en mi pecho por parte de la acusada.

* * *

Las puertas de roble oscuro con dibujos intrincados se abrieron con un chirriante sonido, parecido al de aquellas películas de terror de antaño, mientras dejábamos detrás un remolino de nieve, que significaba que Khione había estado resguardando mi espalda, aunque yo le haya asegurado que no era necesario.

-Wow- fue lo que oí de las tres chicas que ahora iban delante de mí.

Magia rondaba por las paredes de este edificio, no por el hecho de que un monstruo esté en el interior, sino porque había sido utilizado hace años por parte de la comunidad mágica americana. Al parecer tuvieron que dejar de lado las antigüedades y actualizarse. Es una pena que Inglaterra haya esperado tanto tiempo para hacer lo mismo.

Vi distraídamente como Perse se llevaba una mano hacia su pelo, Thalia tocando su pulsera y Annabeth rozando su manga derecha. Todas presentían algo en el aire, algo que las alertaba que se avecinaba una pelea.

Nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para caminar, apreciando la decoración y el ambiente musicalizado con un vals repetitivo. Tarareaba sin prestar mucha atención la melodía que llegaba desde el otro extremo del vestíbulo, mientras metía una mano en el bolsillo interior de mi sobretodo y verificaba el haber traído las mochilas encogidas de las muchachas.

Pude apreciar el momento en que una pareja inusual surgían de las sombras, vistiendo ropas militares de color negro con ribetes rojos, ambos de pelo cano corto. Aunque había una pequeña característica que sobresalía, ante todo, de la cual tuve que contener una mueca cuando la vi, la mujer tenía un ralo bigote mientras que el hombre estaba totalmente rasurado. Sin contar que tuve que advertirles con una mirada a las chicas cuando empezaron a hacer comentarios con respecto a palos metidos en el trasero, a pesar que a mí también se me había cruzado por la cabeza.

Mientras deambulaba lentamente hasta donde estaban los dos sujetos, alcancé a oír la serie de preguntas que empezó a realizar la mujer bigotuda, a lo que tuve que intervenir lo más rápido posible. Sabía que las tres muchachas eran muy capaces, pero aún eran imprudentes en algunos aspectos. Quizás puedo decir eso debido a que fui obligado a crecer en medio de una guerra civil, pero lamentablemente es la verdad y es por eso que estoy a sus lados, enseñándoles el modo correcto.

-Discúlpeme señorita por la interrupción de mis pupilos, pero quería ver si era posible poder ver a mis hermanos. Sucede que venimos de Europa y estamos muy ansiosos de verlos- les digo con un leve acento italiano, para que pueda hacerse una idea, mientras descubro que no son exactamente normales a través de legerimancia.

-No sé usted, Señorita Latiza, pero usted cree que es prudente? – el hombre dijo, rehuyendo de mi mirada pues pudo escuchar un leve siseo que hice a apropósito.

-Por mi parte digo que deberíamos dejar pasar a esta gente, después de todo, vienen de muy lejos. Así que, por favor, pasen al gimnasio. Allí se encuentran todos, espero que su reencuentro sea fructífero- la mujer respondió con voz sedosa, lo cual me hizo recordar a la cara de sapo de Umbridge.

Tuve que resistir temblar ante el escalofrío que pasó por mi espalda ante el recuerdo de aquella mujer.

-Entonces es momento de que siga con la búsqueda de mis hermanos. Se lo agradezco mucho Señorita Latiza, Señor…- pregunto con la intención de que él me mire a los ojos y me responda, mientras doy una sonrisa lúdica.

-Thorn. Soy el Dr. Thorn. Y tengo el placer de hablar con…- intentó averiguar mi procedencia, a lo que no pude evitar hacer una sonrisa mostrando mis dientes con diversión.

-Di Angelo. Ahora, no los molesto más. Una vez más, gracias por dejarnos pasar- le digo, solo para luego seguir mi trayecto mientras las muchachas me miraban con disimulada curiosidad por haber elegido ese nombre para presentarme, ya que era la primera vez que lo escuchaban salir de mi boca.

Ofrecí caballerosamente el brazo izquierdo a Thalia, cosa que aceptó velozmente, y procedimos a continuar nuestro camino al gimnasio, con Annabeth y Perse detrás nuestro, jugando con Mokona. Pude ver que aún querían preguntarme la razón de por qué me autonombré de aquella manera, por lo que tuve que responderles en voz baja para que nadie nos oyese.

-Es el apellido de la gente que buscamos. Thorn supo quiénes eran ustedes apenas entraron, pero no podía hacer una escena delante de mí- respondí a la tácita pregunta que todas ellas tenían en mente.

-Cómo sabes cosas que ni siquiera has escuchado? Es más, Grover nunca nombró aquel apellido- con el ceño fruncido, tratando de devanarse los sesos en busca de algo lógico, preguntó la princesa de los cielos.

-No soy alguien que catalogues de normal, mi querida princesa- respondo sinceramente con una sonrisa suave, tratando de ocultar todo el tiempo que me reste, la verdad innegable que está por salir a la luz muy pronto.

-Siempre respondes lo mismo cuando alguien te pregunta algo por el estilo. Y por última vez, no me llames así cuatro ojos! – haciendo una graciosa rabieta, ella se quejaba a mi lado.

-Ya, ya…si sigues así te dará una úlcera, mi pequeño rayo- replicó divertidamente, palmeando su cabeza, haciendo que ella infle sus mejillas infantilmente para luego hacer promesas de electrocutarme mientras duermo.

* * *

El sátiro que había hecho el llamado a mi tienda se encontraba actualmente dialogando con las chicas, poniéndolas al tanto de lo que sucedía, a lo que ellas respondían de vez en cuando volteando para verme y fruncir el ceño, pues al parecer se estaban percatando que algunas cosas que dije eran ciertas al final. No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa en mi mente.

Curiosamente, no pude eludir el hecho del comportamiento extravagante que, los adolescentes concurrentes a este establecimiento, tenían cuando un acontecimiento especial les permite ir sin uniforme.

Di pasos premeditados en mi mente sobre el suelo del gimnasio, el cual estaba salpicado de globos negros y rojos, y los chicos se los lanzaban a patadas, o trataban de estrangularse unos a otros con las serpentinas que colgaban de las paredes. Las chicas se movían en corrillos, como siempre; llevaban bastante maquillaje, blusas con tirantes finos, pantalones llamativos y zapatos con tacones que desafiaban leyes de la física.

Diversión cruzó por mis ojos al ver el séquito de jovencitas invadir el espacio personal de algunos pobres diablos, solo para terminar pintarrajeados y con elementos de cotillón en sus cabezas. Pero el punto máximo llegó cuando ellas me vieron y se sonrojaron, solo para luego huir despavoridas ante las flagrantes miradas de mis acompañantes.

Volví a mirarlas desde la distancia, leyendo los labios de cada uno de ellos, traduciendo mentalmente que estaban divisando a los buscados. Girando suavemente mi cabeza, enfoco la vista donde estaban previamente señalando solo para gemir internamente, una vez más, cuando sentí un tirón de mi magia.

En serio…es que nunca acabará? A estas alturas, ya ni me alcanzan los títulos que heredé para brindarles una vez que me case con ellas…

La chica llevaba una gorra verde tan holgada que parecía querer taparse la cara. Poseía el pelo sedoso de color oscuro como la noche misma y la piel de un tono oliva que la hacía aún más bella a su joven edad. Su acompañante, al contrario de la anterior poseía una actitud más brillante a pesar de recibir un regaño por estar jugando con unos cromos que había visto anteriormente en posesión de Mokona, cuando jugaba en la tienda con las chicas. Un leve cruce de miradas con la segunda persona hace que, sin intención alguna, vea en su mente el último recuerdo que guardaba, ocasionando que haga una sonrisa lo que le provocó un rubor al verme.

Thalia había propuesto al parecer, ir a donde estaban ellos, pero retrocedieron instintivamente cuando divisaron que Dr. Thorn se había posicionado cerca de ellos tras haber entrado por una puerta aledaña a las gradas.

Antes de que pudiese decir alguna indicación, una melodía bastante desagradable para mi gusto, resonó en el gimnasio, cosa que la ojiazul tomo bastante mal, pues estaba quejándose a los cuatro vientos mientras que el sátiro bajaba la cabeza y tomaba responsabilidad por su elección. Su castigo…ser llevado como muñeco de trapo por la princesa de los cielos a bailar, de una manera no muy gentil.

Por otra parte, Annabeth y Perse se habían puesto a platicar sobre lo que habían hecho durante el tiempo en el que no se veían. La rubia explicaba sobre programas informáticos que le permitían construir edificios, mientras que Perséfone le contaba como ayudaba a Sally a escribir ese dichoso libro que no me dejaban ver, haciendo que la rubia se riese a costa mía.

Thalia les advierte que se pongan a bailar, cosa que me trajo una pequeña sonrisa en mi cara, pues ninguna de las dos quería hacerle frente a una temperamental niña pino. La rubia y la pelinegra acataron inmediatamente la orden, y sin siquiera pensar que yo estaba a tan solo tres metros de distancia, se dispusieron a bailar entre ellas, solo para pisarse los pies de manera irremediable.

Dr. Thorn, creyendo que estaba distraído por las chicas, tomó a la pareja que buscábamos por el cuello de sus prendas y empezó a correr en dirección a la otra punta del gimnasio, sin prestar atención si algo les pasaba en el camino.

Les di un aviso a los demás para que vayan directamente a donde el monstruo había raptado a los niños, acatando sin dudar de mi petición. Corrían desesperadamente mientras liberaban sus armas, a la vez que yo los seguía desde atrás a paso rápido sin perderlos de vista. Al llegar al lado boscoso que poseía este edificio, pude darme cuenta que aún les faltaba premeditación a la hora de tener cuidado, ya que se encontraron con los niños Di Angelo, los cuales les estaban advirtiendo que Thorn estaba justo detrás de ellos, listo para atacarlos.

Thalia protege de todos ellos con su escudo, haciendo rebotar los proyectiles con forma de espinas que son arrojados por Thorn. Los había llevado hasta el borde de un acantilado, contrastando inmediatamente con el paisaje que daba el verde bosque. La incertidumbre en los ojos de Perse, debatiéndose la mejor acción para todos ellos mientras aún eran protegidos por la ojiazul.

Escuché atentamente el monólogo del monstruo, revelando información crucial que podría haberle permitido llevar la delantera si yo no estuviese aquí, y si fuese más astuto. Esto era lo que los diferenciaba con los antiguos mortífagos y Tommy.

Cuando aparezco al fin en el rango de visión de todos los semidioses y sátiro, les hago la señal universal de que guarden silencio, a la vez que me acerco en completo silencio por detrás del monstruo, habiéndome aplicado anteriormente hechizos que eliminan mi rastro de olor y sonido que produjese.

Recuerdos abruman mi mente. Recuerdos de acercarme furtivamente por detrás de una serpiente gigante para que no me ataque. Recuerdos de ir por la espalda de un dragón ciego para escapar de un banco con máxima seguridad. Recuerdos llenos de adrenalina. Recuerdos de ser joven.

Ya no lo soy. Mi cuerpo lo aparenta porque puedo manejar el tiempo y la magia a mi antojo. Pero soy susceptible como Mokona ya me lo dijo muchas veces antes. Tanto por mis elecciones como por la seguridad de las demás chicas.

Tal como lo demuestran con sus miradas ahora mismo, viendo como estoy detrás de la recién revelada mantícora.

 _-Una mantícora. Tiene un poder de ataque de tres mil, y cinco tiradas de salvación! –_ pude oír que comentaban detrás del escudo de Thalia, provocando que casi me caiga de bruces sobre la nieve recién formada, pues inmediatamente el estúpido bollo negro se puso a discutir.

Ya harto de escuchar prácticamente cinco minutos de intensa discusión sobre ese juego, que incluso atrajo la atención de la mantícora, levanté mi mano derecha y justo cuando estaba a punto de decir el hechizo, sucedieron muchas cosas a la vez.

Un helicóptero, equipado con cohetes teledirigidos, llamado por un control a mando, por parte del monstruo.

El sonido de un cuerno de caza que reconocía perfectamente, pues siempre lo utilizaban conmigo cuando iban a quedarse por unos días en la tienda.

El vuelo de una flecha, disparada por una belleza de piel cobriza casi pérsica, directamente al hombro del monstruo, haciendo que aúlle de dolor.

Una chica de cabellos de fuego, transformando con sus poderes divinos al helicóptero en una bandada de cuervos.

Un _Sectumsempra_ saliendo de las puntas de mis dedos, cortando limpiamente la cola de escorpión y la cabeza humana, separando ambas partes del cuerpo de león.

La aguanieve acumulándose bajo nuestros pies, formando una gruesa capa blanca sobre el pasto marchito.

Y, por último, el insulto al aire por parte de la princesa de los cielos, al reconocer las parkas argentadas que salieron de entre los árboles, revelando así a todo el grupo de las cazadoras, quienes me sonreían felizmente.

* * *

Los pequeños miran con asombro y precaución a las cazadoras, mientras que de vez en cuando regresan sus miradas a donde me hallaba. La mayor por fin salió de su estado catatónico y, simulando un estado de seguridad, preguntó a la líder pelirroja.

-Quién eres? – de manera cortante preguntó, haciendo que Zoe la mirase con un poco de enojo, el cual se le pasó rápido tras comprender la situación.

-Soy Artemisa, diosa de la luna, la caza, regiones salvajes, el parto y las doncellas. Y ellas son mis cazadoras- se presentó majestuosamente, con su piel brillando bajo la luz del cielo nocturno.

-Y tú, quién eres? – preguntó con voz aflautada la segunda persona.

-Soy Antares. Mucho gusto! Es bueno verte de nuevo Ygrette…- respondo, para luego burlarme de la cabeza de fósforo, quien intentó hacer una rabieta, para diversión de sus seguidoras.

-ES QUÉ NUNCAS PIENSAS DEJAR DE PONERME SOBRENOMBRES, MALDITO CUATRO OJOS!? PRIMERO MÉRIDA, LUEGO TAURIEL, AHORA YGRETTE! – gritó, agarrándose sus sedosos cabellos, provocando que suelte una carcajada que todos siguieron excepto Thalia y los niños Di Angelo.

-No es mi culpa que la sociedad actual haya basado sus personajes en tu aspecto natural…- replico inocentemente, acercándome a donde estaba Zoe y procediendo a abrazarla, mientras murmuraba al oído lo sucedido anteriormente y tranquilizándola con unos besos en la frente.

-Aguarden! Un momentito! Tiempo muerto! Quiénes son todos ustedes? – exclamó la pequeña niña de piel oliva, posicionándose delante de la otra persona.

-Es de mala educación preguntar a alguien su nombre sin presentarse primero- le digo lúdicamente, mientras procedía a saludar a cada cazadora, solo para llegar al lado de Artemisa y pinchar sus mejillas infladas, haciendo que se ponga roja.

Luego de haber sugerido eso, varias personas intentaron en vano avisarle que no debía responderme pues era una sentencia tramposa de mi parte. Pero llegaron tarde y tuvieron que gemir sonoramente, para mi diversión.

-Soy Bianca Di Angelo- dijo la primera persona.

-Soy Nico Di Angelo- respondió la segunda.

No pude aguantarme las ganas de esbozar una sonrisa triunfadora ante las demás, a pesar que recibí un codazo en el estómago por parte de la líder de las cazadoras, y un bofetón en la nuca por parte de la teniente de dicho grupo.

-Qué sucede? Por qué están así? – preguntó curiosa Bianca.

-Es demasiado largo de contar, luego te lo explicamos- de manera cansada contestó Perse.

-Umh…está bien. Pero qué es eso de ser una diosa? Ellos no existen! – habló de nuevo la recién integrada al mundo mitológico.

-Ya sé que cuesta creerlo, pero los dioses siguen existiendo. Créeme, Bianca. Son inmortales. Y cuando tienen hijos con humanos, o sea, semidioses, chicos como nosotros, bueno… la cosa se complica. Nuestras vidas peligran- responde con toda la paciencia del mundo Annabeth, solo para que las demás asientan con la cabeza de manera afirmativa.

-Y él qué es? Un semidiós también? – preguntó Nico, señalándome.

-Qué va! Eso es demasiado trabajo para mí. Tan solo soy un brujo, de eso que mueven una varita y _voilà,_ hago aparecer cosas- le respondo con una sonrisa sincera, transfigurando una rama de un árbol en un pequeño pájaro blanco, para dar más énfasis a mis palabras.

-Grover? Tú eres un semidiós? – Bianca se quedó mirándolo, luego de salir de su aturdimiento tras mi demostración.

-Un sátiro, en realidad- y sin tanto decoro, se quitó los zapatos y le mostró sus pezuñas de cabra.

-La estás asustando Grover, ponte el calzado por favor- le digo en un tono serio, tras acercarme a la joven y poner una mano en su espalda, fundiendo así un hechizo relajante.

-Ya hemos abrumado bastante a estos críos. Zoe, descansaremos aquí unas horas. Levanten las tiendas. Curen a los heridos. Recojan en la escuela las pertenencias de nuestros invitados- zanjó Artemisa.

-Sí, mi señora- diligentemente le respondió.

-Y tú, Bianca, acompáñame. Quiero hablar contigo- volvió a decir la pelirroja, llamando rápidamente mi atención.

-Y yo? - preguntó Nico, el cual fue el motivo por que prestaba atención a las siguientes palabras de Artemisa.

-Tú podrías enseñarle a Grover cómo se juega a ese juego de cromos que tanto te gusta. Grover se prestará con gusto a entretenerte un rato… como un favor especial hacia mí- respondió ella astutamente, utilizando la adoración que el sátiro tiene para con ella.

Los dos se alejaron hacia el bosque, hablando de energía vital, nivel de armadura y cosas así, típicas de chiflados informáticos. De una mirada, le advertí tanto a Mokona Negra, como a Mokona Blanca que estaba en manos de una niña cazadora, que vayan con ellos y jueguen a ese dichoso juego. Obviamente, tras advertirle tácitamente que hagan lo que les había dejado dicho meses atrás. Artemisa echó a caminar por el borde del acantilado con Bianca, que parecía muy confusa. Las cazadoras empezaron a vaciar sus petates y montar el campamento a mi alrededor, pidiéndome ayuda para limpiar un poco el terreno, el cual hice sin ningún problema.

Zoe le lanzó una nueva mirada furibunda a Thalia y se fue a supervisarlo todo. En cuanto se hubo alejado, Thalia pateó el suelo con rabia. Sabía a ciencia exacta que ambas se tenían mala sangre por haberse encontrado cuando la ojiazul era una niña. En momentos así, solo tenía dos opciones, golpearme la cabeza contra un árbol hasta que ellas dejen de actuar como unos críos, o encerrarlas en una habitación y no dejarlas salir hasta que sean las mejores amigas de toda la vida.

Annabeth y Perse ya habían conocido a Zoe y el grupo cuando ellas iban de visita a la tienda, por lo cual no había ningún problema entre ellas. Incluso aprovechaban que estaban todas juntas y se dedicaban a hablar a expensas mías.

Aún recuerdo perfectamente cuando rechazaron la oferta de unirse a las cazadoras, con la simple excusa de mirarme, cosa que todas ellas comprendieron tras la explicación de cómo se manejaba mi magia. De más está decir que Zoe y la cabeza de cerillo se pusieron coloradas y me persiguieron a flechazos por algo que no podía controlar.

* * *

Espero pacientemente fuera de la tienda de Artemisa, mirando caer la aguanieve en mi cara y ropas. Escucho la propuesta que le ofrece a la primogénita Di Angelo, solo para reírme internamente ante el pequeño desliz que tuvo la cabeza de fósforo.

Veo salir a Bianca de la tienda argentada, con su uniforme de cazadora, solo para ruborizarse inmediatamente cuando le sonrío amablemente y le doy una reverencia.

-He de admitir que el color plateado resalta la belleza natural que posee, señorita Di Angelo. Si me permite, podría de hacerle la trenza característica de las cazadoras? – pregunto gentilmente, posicionándome detrás de ella, haciendo aparecer una silla para que tome asiento y me permita trabajar.

-S-s-si, gracias por el cumplido, señor Anta…- comenzó a decir, solo para interrumpirla.

-Harry- digo, mientras entrecruzo los mechones de pelo azabache al mismo tiempo que saco una pluma roja ardiente y le ato en ellos.

-Qué? – pregunta ella sorprendida.

-Debido a que te has unido a las cazadoras, puedes saber mi verdadero nombre. Digamos que lo hago de esa manera para cubrir mi rastro, así que te agradecería mucho que no se lo digas a nadie a menos que ellas se refieran así hacia mi persona- respondo tranquilamente, terminando de hacer la trenza e invocando un espejo para que ella la vez, sacándole una hermosa sonrisa que debería mostrar más seguido.

-Es muy hermosa Harry, pero qué es esta pluma? – tomándola entre sus dedos y jugando con ella, me preguntó.

-Tu segunda oportunidad, mi ángel- contesto crípticamente, depositando un beso en la curvatura de su nariz, para luego adentrarme en la tienda de Artemisa.

El aire se enrareció antes de que pudiese entrar completamente, como si de alguna forma alguien estuviese agradeciéndome por lo hecho. Un suave e inconfundible susurro femenino resonó en mi oído izquierdo. Una sola palabra que me hizo dar cuenta que mis acciones valen la pena.

 _-Gracias-_

* * *

No importa cuántas veces viese la tienda personal de Artemisa. La manera que predisposiciona sus elementos personales me asombra siempre, pues en la habitación que ella tiene en la tienda es igual. Hasta el mínimo detalle.

El pelo entre castaño y rojo ardiente como el fuego, cayendo como una cascada por el borde del sillón en el que está recostada. Su cuerpo ha vuelto a ser el de una muchacha de veintitantos años, pero las facciones de su cara denotan cuan madura es. Sus labios entreabiertos y sus pestañas cerrándose de a poco por el cansancio. Su pecho subiendo y bajando paulatinamente, marcando el busto contra la plateada parka que viste. Sus largas y estilizadas piernas colgando del apoyabrazos, dejando sus pies calzados en el aire.

Acaricié suavemente su mejilla, haciendo que ella inconscientemente acompañe el calor que esta le brindaba. Corrí los mechones rojos que se ponían sobre su pequeña nariz y le hacían cosquillas, rozando levemente cada centímetro de su piel, sintiendo como una corriente atravesaba mis dedos cada vez que la tocaba. Retiré, sin hacer muchos movimientos, sus pesadas botas y sus medias, masajeando lentamente sus pies para aliviar el dolor que acumulaba. Por la sonrisa que ahora su cara tiene, puedo decir que realmente lo necesitaba.

Alejándome un poco de ella, pude ver como fruncía el ceño, ocasionando que la comisura de mi labio subiese. Velozmente tiré de ella a mis brazos, haciendo que emita un pequeño chillido bastante femenino, ubicándola en mi regazo, posicionando su cabeza en mi pecho ahora.

-Creo haberte dicho varias veces que no es necesario que finjas estar dormida para que te mime- burlonamente le reproché.

-No me gusta que me mimes! – exclamó ella, solo para derretirse de nuevo en mis brazos cuando tomé su mano entre la mía y masajeé su palma.

-Decías…? – repliqué.

-Bufón…- susurró por lo bajo con una mini sonrisa en su cara.

-Sabes…anoche sucedió algo interesante en la tienda…-comencé a decir, sintiendo como un escalofrío corría por el cuerpo de la mujer en mis brazos.

-En serio? Qué pasó? – trató de decir ella mientras unas gotas de sudor corrían por su frente.

-Al parecer una rata entró por la noche a la cocina, y atacó la despensa donde estaban guardadas las galletas que Sally y Hestia habían preparado…tú no sabrás nada, verdad? – pregunté, mirando fijamente los ojos amarillentos argentados como la luna.

-Yo? …La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de lo que me estás diciendo cuatro ojos…por qué debería de saber algo? – intentó mentirme descaradamente en la cara, solo para llevar mi mano a su cara, directamente a sus labios y retirar unas migajas que habían quedado allí.

La miro fijamente, llevándome la migaja a mi boca y comiéndola. Masticando lentamente sin apartar ni un segundo la vista. Esperando el momento justo donde ella quebrase su voluntad de hierro.

-Ahhh! Lo acepto, okey! Fui yo! Yo! Soy una rata devoradora de galletas caseras! – comenzó a gritar en mis brazos mientras tapaba su cara roja por la vergüenza.

-Un monstruo…- comento al aire, con una sonrisa triunfadora.

-Y un monstruo! – repitió ella.

-Y vas a terminar gorda y te tendrán que llevar rodando cuando vayan de caza…- incluyo más ideas para mi diversión.

-Y voy a terminar gorda y me tendr…Oye! Qué diablos piensas que estás diciendo!? – gritó en mi cara, agarrándome del sobretodo y moviéndome de un lado al otro, furiosa mientras yo me reía.

Era agradable ver como con el tiempo pude sacar a aquella chica, que disfrutaba de burlarse y juguetear conmigo, de su concha. Tenía tantas emociones reprimidas, que luego de pasar varios días platicando junto con Zoe, pude hacer que salgan adelante y no tengan una visión tan sesgada de la gente.

-Okey, okey…ya entendí. Nada de bromas como esa- trato de decir al mismo tiempo que me defiendo del férreo agarre que tiene ella sobre mí.

-Más te vale cuatro ojos, o será mejor que empieces a dormir con un ojo abierto! – me dice, poniendo cara de enojada mientras que nuestras narices se están rozando.

-Vaya…no sabía que fueses tan directa con esos temas, Artemisa…mira que visitarme de noche…sabes, básicamente estarías actuando como una mujer puma. Pues ya sabes…nuestras edades son un poco diferentes después de todo- comento con un tono tímido, desviando la mirada, escuchando como le falta el aire por mis palabras a la cabeza de cerillo.

-Tú…tú…tú no sabes nada Harry Potter- declaró ella luego de recuperar su compostura, solo para sorprenderme por su respuesta.

-Oh…parece que ahora si tomas a pecho los apodos que te doy, no? – lúdicamente le digo.

-Cállate y sigue mimándome…- con un puchero adorable me dio su mano y disfrutó del masaje que le volví a dar.

Nunca dejaba de sorprenderme la bipolaridad de esta mujer. Podía pasar de maniática a adorable en un pestañeo. Y eso no disminuía el sentimiento que he estado acumulando con el tiempo. Incluso si nos es imposible concebir herencia alguna, las niñas ya me ven como una figura paterna, una que nunca creí ser. Ella es la madre, la mujer que está a mi lado cada vez que vienen a la tienda. La mujer que se sienta conmigo y comparte la comida día y noche. La cazadora con quien duermo en las noches, abrazados y compartiendo el calor.

-Artemisa…hay una duda que está rondando en mi cabeza hace varios minutos…por qué no le ofreciste a Nico ser parte de la caza? – con la forma más inocente que pude, le pregunté, haciendo que ella me mirase raro.

-Harry…mi querido cuatro ojos…por si no te has dado cuenta, Nico es un muchacho, por lo tanto, no puede ser parte de la caza- me dijo con toda la confianza puesta en sus palabras, por lo que no pude evitar sonreírme por su error.

-Me parece que has cometido un pequeño error de cálculo, mi querida cabeza de fósforo. Nico, no es un muchacho, sino una muchacha. Nico es el diminutivo afectuoso derivado de Nicole. Y su pelo corto se debe a que se lo pidió a su hermana- revelo, con una sonrisa triunfadora nuevamente, solo para ver a Artemisa abrir y cerrar la boca como si fuese un pescado.

-Dime que estás bromeando…- balbuceó.

-Nop. Te equivocaste, y ahora ella irá al campamento. O quizás la invite a vivir en la tienda y hacerla mi aprendiz- comento pensativamente.

-Tu esclava querrás decir…un momento…por favor, dime que esas dos niñas no están ligadas a ti- con aire frustrada me reprochó una vez más en este día.

-No voy a mentirte Artemisa- respondí, solo para quedarme callado después, viendo como ella esperaba que continuase, hasta que comprendió.

-Grandioso! Sabes que, si alguien te ve, pensará mal de ti por andar con una niña? – intentó mofarse de mí.

-No eres quien para hablar de ello. Después de todo eres una robacunas junto a Zoe- le recordé, haciendo que se ruborice y oír un estornudo fuera de la tienda.

-Eres irritante…ahora ven, ya va siendo hora que conozcas a mi muy irresponsable gemelo- dijo con disgusto, levantándose con toda la lentitud posible de su lugar en mi regazo.

-Sabes, no deberías tratar así a él. Ya te lo expliqué muchas veces, es solo una máscara que se pone. No es fácil para él, estar día tras día viendo como el mundo se corrompe a cada segundo, y él siendo testigo omnipresente de los hechos. De alguna forma tiene que engañarse para no caer en la locura. Además, él te quiere por lo visto. Sobreprotector, pero te quiere- le explico, parándome y acomodando mis ropas, para luego ofrecerle un brazo a Artemisa y caminar a la salida.

-Lo sé…lo sé…pero eso no quita que sea un irresponsable- con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, me respondió.

* * *

Las cazadoras levantaron el campamento tan deprisa como lo habían montado. Ellas parecían tranquilas en medio de la nieve junto a las muchachas luego de aplicarles un hechizo de calefacción. Bianca se había sentado más allá con su hermana. Ya se veía por la expresión sombría de Nico que estaba explicándole su decisión prematura de unirse a la Cacería sin percatarse de su existencia. Solo espero que acepte la oferta que le había contado a Artemisa, eso me haría muy feliz. Podría evitar que se convirtiese en una persona ermitaña y aislada.

Thalia me decía cuan enojada estaba con Zoe por "lavarle el cerebro" a Bianca en su decisión de unirse a las cazadoras, pero luego de explicarle detenidamente que era una decisión propia y que debía pagar un precio por ello, se calló y me pidió disculpas. Solo pasé mi brazo alrededor de ella y la abracé, besando su frente y diciéndole que por favor no discuta con Zoe, que llegue a conocerla mejor. Al parecer, tanto Perse como Annabeth le habían dicho de mi dilema con ellas, por lo que aceptó a regañadientes y me pidió que la abrazase más fuerte, haciendo que ella hunda su cara en mi pecho.

El cielo empezó a clarear por fin. Artemisa murmuró:

-Ya era hora. Es tan perezoso en invierno! -

-Estás esperando, eh… la salida del sol? – preguntó confundida Perséfone

-Sí, a mi hermano- respondió la pelirroja, logrando que la ojiverde esté aún más confundida.

Hubo un destello repentino en el horizonte y enseguida una gran ráfaga de calor.

-Chicas, no miren hasta que yo les diga- dije solemnemente.

Todos hicieron caso, excepto Artemisa y yo. La luz y el calor se intensificaron hasta el punto que parecía que el verano había regresado, pero entonces la luz se apagó y todo regresó a la normalidad.

Parecía tener el aspecto de un adolescente de diecisiete o dieciocho años. El pelo rubio rojizo, aspecto saludable y deportivo. E iba vestido con téjanos, mocasines y una camiseta sin mangas.

-Hermanita! Qué tal? Nunca llamas ni me escribes. Ya empezaba a preocuparme- gritó Apolo, encegueciéndonos a todos momentáneamente por el brillo de sus dientes.

Artemisa suspiró. Zoe suspiró. La gran mayoría de la caza suspiró. E incluso las Mokonas suspiraron.

El sujeto era un bufón. Quizás sea su máscara, pero no quita que sea un bufón en el fondo.

-Necesito un favor. He de salir de cacería. Sola. Y quiero que lleves a mis compañeras al Campamento Mestizo- apretando los dientes, se explayó la mujer de ojos plateados.

-Claro, cielo…! Un momento. Siento que me llega un haiku- levantó una mano, en plan "todo el mundo quieto".

Antes de que pudiese hablar eché un _Silencio_ en la boca del dios, cosa que cuando quiso hablar y no salió sonido alguno, todas las cazadoras comenzaron a festejar y llorar de alegría a mi alrededor.

Zoe le explicó a Thalia y a las hermanas Di Angelo que, Apolo tenía la mala costumbre de hacer un haiku cada vez que la oportunidad se presentaba. También les dijo que me habían pedido que lo haga callar si algún día intentaba hacerlo frente a mí.

Luego de haber presencia como el dios del Sol hacía una magnífica interpretación de una pataleta mientras las Mokonas lo imitaban desde atrás, eliminé el encantamiento, ganándome una mirada fulminante del hombre.

-También tendrías que llevar a estos semidioses. Son campistas de Quirón- precisó Artemisa, señalando a las muchachas que vinieron conmigo, más el sátiro y Nico, a la cual había alzado por su cintura y la estaba llevando contra mi pecho debido a su pequeña altura, haciendo que se sonroje tiernamente y un pensamiento fugaz cruce por mi cabeza.

Así seré yo cuando tenga mis propios hijos? Hacerlos felices y jugar con ellos, mientras sus madres se ríen de nuestras travesuras? No puedo evitar pensar en una Nico adulta, sonriéndome.

Pero hasta que ese día llegue, me concentraré en enseñarle todo lo que pueda.

-No hay problema. Veamos… Tú eres Thalia, verdad? Y tú Perséfone Jackson, no? – él les preguntó, a la vez que convertía su auto en un autobús escolar.

Ellas asintieron desganadamente con la cabeza, solo para ponerse cerca de mí al segundo.

-Y tú, quién eres? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido, con sus ojos brillando como el sol de verano.

-Antares Black- respondo con sorna, a sabiendas que, si bien, puede ser el dios de la verdad, si pienso que ese es mi nombre, entonces no será una mentira.

Adoro los vacíos legales.

-He oído mucho de ti, demasiado para mi gusto- dijo con saña, mirando de reojo a su hermana la cual evitaba mirarlo.

-Oh! En serio? Y qué has oído? – pregunté inocentemente.

-Que eres un brujo, un brujo que cumple deseos a cambio de algo- dijo sospechosamente, causándome gracia.

-Vaya, parece que hiciste bien tu trabajo, te daría una galleta, pero una rata se las comió todas anoche. Pero volviendo a tu cuestión…veo que tiene una duda con ello…- comento.

-Eso no existe. Es mentira que puedes hacer cosas así- replicó, tratando de encontrar alguna falla en mi trabajo.

-Siempre hay gente que prefiere negar las cosas que no puede entender, lo que no puede alcanzar o tocar. Porque ellos no son o serán capaces de comprenderlo, "no lo entiendo" está bien para ellos, aunque esto también es correcto para su nivel de entendimiento- digo con voz neutra, perdiendo toda gracia por el momento, haciendo que Nico me abrace más fuerte por temor a que me haya enojado.

El calor inundó de repente todo el claro del bosque, subiendo drásticamente la temperatura y afectando a los más jóvenes. Había logrado tocar los botones suficientes para cabrearlo con palabras ciertas. Pero si continuaba así, terminaría sucediendo una desgracia por no saber controlar su temperamento.

Dejando libre una parte de mi poder, superé repentinamente el exabrupto del dios del sol, trayendo normalidad de manera inmediata, cosa que la ojiplateada me agradeció con la mirada. Ella había hecho lo mismo la primera vez que nos conocimos e insulto a Zoe. Y ella había conocido de primera mano que podía subyugarla con poder puro. No era algo de lo cual estuviese orgullo, pero cuando alguien no mide sus propios actos…debo demostrar lo que sucede.

-No puedo ver nada en ti. Tu futuro cambia a cada segundo, al igual que el de todos cuando estamos cerca de ti. No eres normal- comenta seriamente, llamando la atención de todos, solo para sorprenderse aún más cuando empiezo a reírme secamente.

-Tienes razón, soy un fenómeno…ahora venga, suban todos al autobús. Debemos llegar al Campamento. Nico, ve con tu hermana y trata de hacer las paces, hazlo por mí por favor- le pido a la niña de pelo azabache, bajándola de mi cintura y dejando que vaya hacia Bianca.

Las cazadoras iban subiendo de a una al coche, aún con un poco de odio en sus miradas contra Apolo por tratarme de tal manera. Tanto ellas como las muchachas de la tienda sabían, tras contarles muy superficialmente, que esa era la manera con la cual siempre me comparaban de niño.

Thalia, Perse, Annabeth y Grover subieron al último, dejándonos afuera a Zoe, los gemelos y a mí. Con una mirada le dije a Zoe que podía subir, que nada más pasaría, solo para que ella tomase mi mano y la apretase a modo de apoyo.

Artemisa soltó un resoplido.

-Tú encárgate de llevarlos. Sin perder el tiempo por ahí! – le ordenó, ya que después de conocerlo siglos y siglos, sabe perfectamente cuál es su comportamiento con la caza.

-Pero si nunca me entretengo por el camino…- intentó defenderse, mientras me dirigía miradas de muerte.

La cabeza de cerillo solo puso los ojos y se giró para verme, antes de que pudiese decir algo, no pude aguantarme las palabras que tenía en la lengua.

-El invierno está llegando- con la mayor seriedad posible le dije.

-Juro que fue un error haber escuchado a esa hija de Atenea cuando propuso algo para ver…en fin, te encargo el bienestar de mis muchachas- derrotada me respondió.

-Te recuerdo que también son mías, cabeza de fósforo…- respondo con picardía.

-QUÉ! – chilló eufórico Apolo, sin ver que, con su hermana, nos estábamos dando una sonrisa cómplice, disfrutando el tomarle el pelo.

No pudimos aguantarnos más, estallamos en carcajadas delante de la cara del pobre sujeto que había quedado perdido en su mente. Lo único que lo hizo reaccionar fue cuando empujé a Artemisa hacia él, abrazándolo, solo para casi hacerlo desmayar. Vaya a saber cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que lo hizo.

-Ar-Ar-Arty…? – preguntó realmente confundido el dios del sol, mientras era observado por todas las cazadoras desde el autobús, las cuales se reían a costa de él.

-Shhh…cállate y disfruta el abrazo que te doy para que sepas que te quiero…pero si vuelves a llamarme "hermanita" …te castro con un cuchillo sin filo y oxidado, me entendiste? – le amenazó ella.

-S-s-sí Arty…- dijo con cuidado, como si de un sueño se tratase, pero cuando me vio y le sonreí, supe que era obra mía todo esto.

…Después de todo, él lo ve todo.

Artemisa se separó del abrazo, se arrodilló y examinó el suelo, como si buscase huellas. Cuando se incorporó, parecía intranquila.

-Iré a por ti, no importa lo que sucede, yo iré a por ti- susurré despacio, para que solo ella me oyese.

-Cuida de Zoe, Antares. Ella te necesita más que nunca ahora- ella replicó, para después pararse de repente y echarse a correr hacia el bosque, disolviéndose entre la nieve y las sombras.

Con Apolo solo nos quedamos viendo en dirección a donde la mujer de pelo castaño rojizo se fue corriendo a toda velocidad, rogando por su bienestar.

-Sabes que no me caes bien, verdad? Sabes que le ocurrió al último que lastimó a mi hermana, no? – me dijo el dios, sin apartar la mirada del bosque.

-Lo sé. Y también sé que debo agradecerte por ayudar a desenmascarar la verdadera faceta de Orión, o lo habría matado yo mismo de alguna manera ahora- respondo con honestidad, haciendo que él gire su cabeza y me mire.

-Puedo dilucidar que lo dices en serio. Pero estás advertido-

-La conozco desde aproximadamente una década, no crees que es tiempo suficiente para cometer alguna estupidez y terminar hecho un alfiletero? Te sorprendería saber cuál de todas esas chicas tiene una racha pervertida en el fondo- con gracia le respondo, haciendo que sus ojos se abran cómicamente.

-Qué!? Ahora me debes decir quién es. Te lo ordeno! – intentó mandarme, solo para que yo me dé media vuelta y empiece a caminar en dirección al autobús.

-Te enterarás pronto, Apolo…el día que el invierno llegue…ahora tan solo debemos preocuparnos por quién conducirá tu coche- respondí para luego entrar y dejar con la boca abierta al efusivo dios.

* * *

-Tenías que convertir tu auto en el maldito Autobús Mágico? – digo entre dientes, sosteniendo a las niñas para que no se caían de sus asientos mientras que las Mokonas van rodando de atrás para delante por entre las butacas.

-Cómo iba a saber yo, que ella le tenía miedo a las alturas? – contestó, encargándose a la vez, de evitar que las más pequeñas cazadoras terminen golpeadas, o haría enojar a su hermana.

-Acaso no eras tú el que decía ver todo? – replico, tratando de detener a las bolas de pelos con un pie.

-NOS SENTIMOS MAL…AYUDA…- proclamaban unísonamente las niñas, viendo como Bianca ayudaba a su hermanita a tratar con el mareo.

-Apolo! Por el amor de Zeus! Has algo a menos que quieras que todo el coche esté lleno de vómito! – le grité, tratando de tranquilizar a las niñas y alcanzando el puesto de conductor que estaba bajo las garras de Thalia.

-Estoy en eso! Estoy en es…OYE NIÑA! NI TE ATREVAS A VOMITAR AQUÍ DENTRO! HAZLO POR LA VENTANILLA! – le gritó a una de las muchachas, que por lo visto no estaba muy acostumbrada a ser zamarreada.

Esquivé pequeñas haciendo arcadas, dos bolas que iban a toda velocidad, cuatro flechazos en dirección al dios del sol por haberles gritado, un montón de latas de aluminio que estaban rodando por el suelo, a Perse y Annabeth que estaban escondidas bajo unas butacas, pero sus piernas sobresalían por el borde. Todo eso para finalmente llegar hasta mi objetivo.

Una maniática hija de Zeus con trastornos obsesivos compulsivos a la hora de electrocutarme. Y con una enorme fobia a las alturas que me había pasado todo el tiempo libre enseñándole a superarla tras llevarla a volar en la escoba. Había hecho grandes avances, pero todo se fue al diablo cuando Apolo, en su momento más brillante, le dio las llaves para que conduzca esta lata luminosa.

Sin preocuparme por lo que pueda pensar ella de mí en este momento, la tomé por su cintura y, de un rápido movimiento, me encontraba en el asiento de conductor con una hermosa pelinegra con tonos azules en mi regazo mientras intentaba estabilizar este cacharro y no terminar incendiando alguna ciudad.

-Ha-Ha-Harry…? – dijo en un susurro muy sorprendida por lo previamente sucedido.

-Dos cosas Thalia. La primera, es que a partir de mañana tú manejaras la escoba y yo estaré vigilándote. La segunda…no muevas tanto tu trasero o me desconcentrarás y nos iremos en picada. Eres una adulta en el cuerpo de una adolescente, así que hazme ese favor- seriamente le digo lo primero, para luego no tratar de perder el enfoque debido la posición en la que estábamos.

-Va-vale, tan solo llévame a salvo al campamento. Juro que le patearé las pelotas a un dios el día de hoy- respondió, quedándose quietita en su lugar y mirando fijamente como manipulada el volante.

Agradezco el día en que Mokona compró ese simulador de vuelo…Y pensar que dije que era estúpido…

* * *

Apenas salimos del autobús, besamos el suelo mientras todo el campamento nos miraba con curiosidad. Para luego agarrar los primeros palos que encontramos y corretear a Apolo para lincharlo. Nico y las Mokonas eran quienes lideraban la turba furibunda.

Luego de cinco minutos de persecución y golpiza histórica a un ser divino por parte de un manojo de pequeñas y adorables niñitas, el dios se dispuso, como pudo, a marcharse, pero no sin antes gritar:

-Cuídense, guapas! Y vayan con cuidado con esas profecías. Nos veremos pronto-

Tome la guía de las muchachas junto con Zoe, ya que éramos los únicos a quienes Artemisa nos había dejado a cargo de todas las chicas.

A pesar de las actitudes un poco desagradables que tenían con respecto al Campamento Mestizo debido a la presencia de los varones, ellas se comportaron bastante bien. Incluso disfrutaban de las preguntas que Nico realizaba sin parar mientras llevaba a cuestas a las dos bolas de pelos. Sin contar, el momento en donde se puso eufórica y empezó a rebotar de un lado al otro cuando le mostró a su hermana la nueva figura que había conseguido por parte de la Mokona Negra, la cual me guiñó un ojo.

La Casa Grande estaba decorada con bolas de fuego rojas y amarillas que calentaban el porche sin incendiarlo. Dentro, las llamas crepitaban en la chimenea, la cual era atendida diligentemente por Hestia, la cual al verme se paró y me saludó con un beso en la mejilla, preguntándome como me encontraba y si todo había salido bien. El aire olía a chocolate caliente, haciendo que todas mis acompañantes empiecen a babear el suelo, haciendo una perfecta imitación de Artemisa cada vez que olía las galletas caseras. Mientras tanto, Dionisio y Quirón se entretenían jugando una partida de cartas en el salón, en la cual el centauro estaba derrotando magnánimamente al dios del vino.

Llevé a Bianca y a Nico a ver el video de introducción del Campamento, para que tengan una idea de lo que están haciendo frente, aunque estén separadas. A lo que llevó a otra charla con ellas, donde les aseguré que, a pesar de ya no estar prácticamente pegadas por la cadera, Artemisa y sus cazadoras iban siempre a mi hogar, donde Nico viviría cada vez que deja el campamento.

Quizás no debí decírselo tan pronto, ya que empezó a preguntarme, de manera avasallante, todo lo que le enseñaría, mientras trataba de contenerla tras haberse tomado previamente una soda que las Mokonas le habían dado, solo para verme sufrir bajo la mirada de cachorro que Nico me daba y yo trataba de superar.

De paso tuve que aguantarme después el quejido de todo un batallón de niñas que no querían en lo más mínimo participar en el juego de captura la bandera que habría mañana por la noche. Con las cuales tuve que manipular a base de chantajes y amenazas. Al final el trato llegó al siguiente acuerdo. Si ganaban, galletas para todas. Si perdían, tendrían que ordenar toda la biblioteca de mi tienda, la cual era bastante grande.

* * *

Para el momento en que estaba produciéndose el juego, mientras estaba sentado junto a Hestia y las Mokonas, tuvimos que llamar la atención de varios niños.

-Thalia! Nada de electrocutar gente que está en el agua! –

-Perséfone Jackson, deja de intentar ahogar gente, por favor! –

-Chicas, nada de flechas filosas o no habrá galletas! –

-Zoe, por última vez, deja de ahorcar a ese sátiro! –

-Annabeth…tu sigue como estás! –

-Stoll! Dejen de acosar a Phoebe a menos que quieran quedarse eunucos! –

-Nico, presta atención por donde vas o te quito ese mazo de cartas! –

Para el final del juego, estábamos completamente afónicos de tanto gritarles. Está bien que sea un juego, pero maldita sea, no hace falta que se conviertan en pequeños homicidas. Suficiente tuve en Hogwarts, cuando Dobby me empezó a hacer puntería para "salvarme".

Cuando pensé que todo había terminado y podía irme a descansar, tuvo el suceder el inevitable hecho de que el oráculo salga a darle una profecía a Zoe cuando se despertó en medio de la noche para avisarme que Artemisa estaba secuestrada.

La calmé, pero fue en vano ya que a los segundos Perse invadió mi habitación con la misma pesadilla. Luego de explicarles que, si bien su objetivo principal era buscar algo que tan solo era una imagen ilusoria que había fabricado hace años, ella debía localizar al "General". Cosa que no le cayó muy bien a Zoe, quien me gritó y preguntó por qué no había hecho nada aún. A lo que tuve que decirme que era una búsqueda inevitable que ellas debían hacer.

Las profecías dichas son de libre interpretación. Y ese fue el caso de la que oyó Zoe.

Una vez que estuvimos en privado, ella me rogó, suplicó y lloró en mi pecho, pidiéndome que vaya con ella. Porque detrás de esa máscara que ella utilizaba, se encontraba aquella muchachita inocente que fue manipulada por el bastardo de Hércules.

Había elegido su grupo muy cuidadosamente, formado exclusivamente por cinco mujeres. Tenían planeado llevar a Grover, pero cuando les avisé que solo cinco debían ir, tuvieron que decirle que se quedaría.

El dolor en los ojos oscuros de mi cazadora me lastimaba profundamente. Quería tomarla y nunca dejarla. No quería que vaya al lugar donde todo comenzó. Pero las cosas no suceden por casualidad.

-No volveré a verte, Harry…- comentó antes de irse la belleza persa.

-Por qué dices eso? – pregunto con curiosidad por su pensamiento.

-No lo oíste? Acaso estabas perdido en tu cabeza, que no escuchaste que moriré a manos de mi padre? – con enojo me contestó.

-Yo no escuche eso. No escuché que el oráculo dijese exactamente que iba a morir. Solo morirás si lo deseas profundamente. Acaso es eso lo que deseas? – interrogo, tomando de su mano y llevándola a un lugar más alejado del grupo de búsqueda.

-Qué!? Es una broma? ...Dime que no me estás preguntando eso, muchacho- completamente furiosa objetó.

-Es una pregunta válida de mi parte. Hace apenas unos segundos atrás te estabas despidiendo para siempre. Así que, si te pregunto si deseas dejarme, no me grites. Pues esa fue la forma con la que te expresaste. No soy nadie para atarte a mí. Mi magia me une a ti, pero si tú quieres romper ese lazo, no te detendré. Si realmente lo deseas, pagaré el precio- seriamente le dije, haciendo que ella abra sus ojos y me mire, dándose cuenta de la forma con la que se había expresado.

-No! No…no quiero dejarte. Te lo dije la primera vez…no estás solo nunca más…es solo, que…tengo miedo-

-Eso es bueno, indica que no eres estúpida- respondo con sorna, haciendo que ella me patee la espinilla.

-Idiota, te estoy hablando seriamente y tú sales con algo como eso…-

-No empieces una conversación si no vas a escuchar lo que te dicen-

-Nos ayudarás? –

-Ya comencé a hacerlo desde hace diez años, mi amada cazadora. Piensa detenidamente que fue lo que hice-

Ella tan solo frunció el ceño, para luego llevar su mano izquierda hasta su cabeza y rozar la horquilla que le había regalado su madre.

-Veo que te has dado cuenta, mi Belladona. Pero no eres a la única que estuve ayudando. A Bianca le di una forma de volver, a Perse algo que la conecte a su padre, a Annabeth algo que la defienda de sus enemigos, y a Thalia algo que la ayudó a superar su miedo-

-Todas estamos unidas a ti, no? Todas de importamos, es por eso que haces todo aquello…realmente nos amas a pesar de nuestros defectos-

-Niña tonta, cuáles defectos? No existe la perfección o la imperfección. Esas son palabras que solo la utilizan personas que intentan desear lo ajeno y no pueden tenerlo, ocasionando que los defenestren-

-Estarás allí a mi lado cuando tenga miedo? –

-Siempre lo estoy. Solo que tú no puedes verme. Dime acaso puedes ver a la muerte? –

-No-

-Pues yo no soy tan distinto a él después de todo-

-De qué hablas? –

-Si quieres la respuesta, tan solo desea desde lo profundo de tu corazón, el querer vivir al final de esta búsqueda. Si lo deseas profundamente, te daré la respuesta a la gran incógnita que soy-

-Siempre tienes que hablar de forma misteriosa? –

-No importa el camino que elija, es imposible hacer felices a todos…además, no soy un tarro de nutella-

-…Idiota…-

-Lo sé, pero funcionó, te distraje lo suficiente para que salgas de ese pozo de depresión que tenías. Ahora ve, desea vivir a través de toda esta búsqueda, y vuelve a mí. Pero no te olvides que aún tienes que pagarme, mi pequeña cazadora- le digo, abrazándola contra mi pecho, estando así varios minutos para luego besar su frente y acomodar su cabello, mientras ella trataba de no sonrojarse.

-No te despedirás de las demás? –

-Ya lo hice, te dejé para el último pues debía tener esta charla contigo-

-Nunca haces nada por impulso, verdad? –

-Ya no-

-Entonces esto es un hasta luego, ya que estoy segura que te no aparecerás en algún momento-

-No negaré ni confirmaré nada. Anda, vete con las demás muchachas, y cuídense por favor-

-Nos vemos Harry, cuídate tú también, ya que ninguna de nosotras estaremos aquí para vigilarte- se despidió ella, caminando hacia donde estaban las demás y marchándose todas juntas.

Las vi retirarse con temor hasta sus huesos, pero también con un poco de esperanza tras haber platicado con ellas. Todas estaban asustadas por lo que oyeron del Oráculo, pero yo siempre les he explicado que una profecía son solo palabras que carecen de sentido a menos que uno se lo predisponga, y la redacte al anhelo interno.

Cuando volviesen, todas tendrían las respuestas que tanto esperan de mí. El tiempo se está acabando, y con ello, se está finalizando el pago por el cual tuve que esperar tanto tiempo para revelarme.

Recuerdo las palabras que Zoe me dijo la primera vez que nos conocimos, las palabras con las que me he aferrado cada segundo para no perder la poca cordura que tenía hace tanto tiempo. Cordura que ellas fueron curando.

 _La soledad se ha ido. Porque tú estás aquí... ya no hay más soledad. Ahora... tienes a alguien que te necesita. Porque hay alguien que no quiere perderte._

* * *

 ** _Se terminó el capítulo aquí. Espero que les hay gustado y disfrutado._**

 ** _Para quien tenga duda de cuando vendrán peleas y reencuentros. Solo les diré que el capítulo que viene, haré pelear a Harry con cuanto bicho aparezca en todo el trayecto. Y también será el capítulo en donde finalmente, él ponga un pie en el Olimpo._**

 ** _Ahora, les voy a pedir que sean pacientes y no saquen un látigo…_**

 ** _Les dejo aquí un aviso para cualquiera (ya que estamos prácticamente en vacaciones) que quiera escribir una versión de "Leyendo" de esta historia que me avise por favor, ya que quiero ver como sucedería desde ese punto de vista. En caso de que acepten mándeme un MP._**

 ** _Por favor dejen sus comentarios y críticas, ya que con ellos yo puedo mejorar mi historia._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima!_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Bueno, les doy la bienvenida a todos a este capítulo número veinte!_**

 ** _Y antes que nada…_**

 ** _ESTE ES EL PRIMER ANIVERSARIO DE ESTA HISTORIA! (suenan trompetitas)_**

 ** _Y ES POR ESO QUE LES DOY ENCARECIDAMENTE LAS GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME DURANTE TODO UN AÑO, DÁNDOME SUS OPINIONES Y SIGUIENDO ESTE FIC._**

 ** _COMO PROMETÍ, ESTE CAPÍTULO TIENE DE TODO UN POCO. PELEAS, CHISTES, EMOCIONES…_**

 ** _(para aquellos que esperan escenas de sexo implícito, por favor esperan hasta el próximo capítulo, ahí lo más seguro es que haré una)_**

 ** _UNA ADVERTENCIA…ESTE CAPÍTULO SERÁ UN POQUITÍN LARGO…_**

 ** _No soy dueño de ningún personaje, eso es trabajo de Rowling, Riordan y Clamp._**

* * *

Capítulo 20: Ozymandias

-Khione, tienes todo listo? – pregunto mientras miraba el espejo encantado.

-Sí Harry, pero estás seguro de lo que harás? A los Sinos no les gusta que jueguen en su contra- preocupada me cuestionó ella, con su piel pálida y ojos café jugando con las luces que el fuego de la chimenea que está a su lado.

-De los Sinos me ocupo yo, querida. Tan solo estén atentas, una jovencita llegará dentro de poco allá. Y lo más seguro, es que necesitara de la asistencia de Cissa y Daphne- le hago saber, para que no se sorprendan cuando Bianca llegue de improvisto.

-Harry…es ella como nosotras? – preguntó ella.

-Una mujer? Pues sí, después de todo es una cazadora de Artemisa- respondo con sorna, viendo con diversión como una vena se remarca en su frente.

-NO ME REFERÍA A ESO! – chilló furiosamente la diosa, mientras movía sus manos para todos lados, cambiando el enfoque del espejo, haciendo que me maree.

-Lo sé, lo sé…no te enojes Khione, solo bromeaba. Necesitaba despejar mi cabeza de alguna forma, y ya que estabas aquí, decidí que lo haría contigo. Por favor no te enojes…- le contesto cansinamente, revelando que todo lo que estaba por suceder estaba jugando con mis nervios.

-No, yo lo siento. Además, no reaccioné tan mal como las primeras veces, no? – con un tono arrepentido por su arrebato, ella intentó disculparse.

Vi su cara a través del espejo, y de esa forma aprecié cuantos cambios radicales ella había sufrido. Su sonrisa, sus movimientos y manierismos, el brillo en su mirada. Demasiados cambios, pero todos para su propio bien…un poco pegajosa cuando estamos juntos, pero aun así la adoro a la pequeña Frosty.

Sonreí por sus palabras.

-Eso depende, aún usas esas bragas de conejitos? – con una sonrisa torcida le pregunté, solo para ser respondido por un rubor masivo en sus pálidos pómulos y un balbuceo incoherente.

Me puso realmente feliz, y por un momento distrajo mi atareada mente de lo que estaba sucediendo simultáneamente en el mundo real ajeno a esta situación. Con un saludo caluroso y una sonrisa que ella había empezado a pedirme cada vez que podía, me despedí de ella para poder continuar con mi trabajo.

* * *

La nieve.

Aquel líquido en proceso de solidificación blancuzco y frío. Chocando contra mi piel, humedeciéndola y provocándome pequeños escalofríos cada vez que se adentran entre mi ropa por las pequeñas aberturas que pueden hallar.

Se ve que ni aún con nuestros momentos, Khione deja de lado su coquetería. Mira que aprovechar su dominio sobre la nieve para burlarse de mí. En fin, solo puedo sonreír ante las travesuras que ella hace. La pone de un buen humor, lo cual es muy bueno para ella en realidad.

Camino parsimoniosamente sobre el impoluto suelo blanco, mientras que la gente, ajena a mi presencia, pasa a mi lado platicando de trivialidades naturales. Mis ropas ondeando con la brisa, casi al compás de las canciones lejanas que cantan las personas para estas fechas. Navidad se está acercando, y que mejor regalo para darles que la revelación del jugador que estuvo cuidándolos desde las sombras…

Lo más seguro es que provoque algún que otro mini infarto, pero bueno…si no hubiesen hecho tantas malas acciones derivadas de malas decisiones…este encuentro no se habría postergado demasiado.

Por es como yo digo. Nada es casualidad, tan solo inevitable.

* * *

Es de noche en la ciudad de Washington, D.C.. El Instituto Smithsoniano está cerrado, pero no me impide que entre al edificio para ver que sucedió en el interior.

Al pasar por el costado del Museo Nacional Aéreo y Espacial, los aromas pútridos envenenaban lentamente mis fosas nasales, provocándome una cara de disgusto. Con un rápido movimiento de mi mano derecha, limpio cada resquicio de la construcción, purificando el aire.

Ahora que puedo apreciarlo mejor, puedo decir que definitivamente voy a traer a las chicas a que vengan a verlo. Cissa, Andy y Fleur me habían pedido hace poco si existía la remota posibilidad de que algún día de estos, pueda traerlas a visitar el edificio, ya que después de vivir demasiados años en la Inglaterra Mágica, aún se siguen sorprendiendo con algunos de los inventos mundanos.

Encaminé en dirección al Museo de Historia Natural, debido a que el rastro mágico me indicaba como si fuese el camino de ladrillos amarillos. Una gran sala llena de esqueletos de dinosaurio y mastodontes me esperaban letárgicamente apenas crucé el umbral de la puerta. Podía sentir las remanentes auras de monstruos y mortales poseídos, pero no podía poner el dedo en la llaga y decir con sumo cuidado cuantos eran y qué había sucedido específicamente, debido a que había estado imposibilitado momentáneamente mientras dormía más temprano.

Saqué del bolsillo de mi pantalón un pequeño objeto que estaba enlazado a una cadena. Fue una buena elección la que tomé hace mucho tiempo, el haberme apropiado de este artefacto. No podría haberlo utilizado a su máximo poder antes, pero ahora que soy consciente de mis límites, puedo ver que ha sucedido horas atrás.

Con sumo cuidado, mientras tarareo una melodiosa canción, desengarzo cada unión que el Giratiempo poseía, hasta finalmente quedar con el reloj de arena en la palma de mi mano. Veo con curiosidad como estas pequeñas arenas que están en su interior, son una versión moderna, bastarda y perfectamente débil de la guadaña de Kronos.

Tomé el pequeño tapón que sellaba al diminuto objeto, fue retirado, permitiéndome así voltear al reloj y dejar que la arenilla fluya libremente en el aire. Con un tono dorado pálido, unas secuencias de imágenes se fueron formando en toda la habitación, demostrándome quienes habían estado presente aquí.

Un par de Dracaenaes de Escitia estaban custodiando el lugar junto a una docena de mortales poseídos. También pude dilucidar las siluetas de Atlas, un titán que no debería estar de visita por estos lugares, y por último la figura maltrecha del hijo de Hermes. Al cual, por su estado físico, pude ver que estaba teniendo una recaída tras la posesión de alma que sufría.

Incluso bajos los tonos dorados, observé como su pelo estaba unos tonos más grisáceos, mientras que su piel parecía hecha de cera.

A pesar de descubrir todo aquello, no pude evitar llevarme una mano al puente de mi nariz y apretar con fuerza, pues en un rincón oscuro pude ver la escultural figura juvenil de Perse. Sabía que era audaz y muy inteligente, pero también era demasiada despistada como para no darse cuenta que podían rastrearla tanto por olor como por sonido, y debido a que no apliqué un hechizo en ninguna de las muchachas, debían tener máxima precaución. Sé que nunca dejaré que sufran, pero tampoco haré toda la labor por ellas.

En serio, ama a esa impertinente chica, pero si continuaba actuando de esta manera, a pesar de mis indicaciones y entrenamientos, voy a tener que darle un escarmiento…y lo más efectivo será quitarle todo tipo de galletas y mimos por un mes entero. Funcionó al menos con Daphne cuando intentó suicidar a la traidora más chica de los Wesley.

El hijo de Hermes discute con el titán, por lo que leo de sus labios, parece que lo ha hecho enfurecer ante el nombramiento de su ex hija. El brillo malicioso se hace presente en sus ojos, y a la vez un brote de ira surge en mi interior. Ira dirigida directamente al sujeto alto, musculoso, de piel bronceada y pelo oscuro.

Luego de que discuten brevemente como si fuesen una antigua pareja de casados, el muchacho del dios de los mensajeros, saca de su mochila un jarrón de cerámica, la cual trata con todo el cuidado del mundo. Casi como si se tratase de un bebé recién nacido.

Atlas daba indicaciones al joven para que vaya al centro de la habitación, donde se hallaba un gran círculo de tierra, donde puedo suponer que servía a la hora de exponer muestras de dinosaurios. La inquietud del sujeto era bastante visible cuando sacó un manojo de dientes agudos y los iba hundiendo en la tierra, para luego aplanar la tierra y regar el lugar con líquido que no era agua, si podía distinguir bien tras las tonalidades doradas, para luego dar paso a un burbujeo térreo.

A lo próximo que continuó, me provocó una sonora carcajada, pues de la tierra salieron unos pequeños gatitos, pero si uno miraba detenidamente, se podía dilucidar que eran crías de dientes de sable. Y por si fuese poco, pude leer de los labios de Atlas, que había pedido dientes de dinosaurios. Solo para luego empezar a despotricar la razón de por qué no le gustaba utilizar mortales para misiones así.

Todo eso lo solucionó luego cuando plantó los dientes correctos y salió de la tierra una mano esquelética. Al cabo de unos segundos, una docena de esqueletos, los cuales se fueron rellenando de carne, casi de la misma forma que una autopsia inversa. Hasta que finalmente tomaron un aspecto grisáceo por lo que podía ver en las tonalidades doradas de las arenillas.

Lo último que pude apreciar fue el momento en que todo el séquito de Kronos se percató de la presencia de Perse, la cual tuvo que darse a la fuga. Momentos después, las arenillas del tiempo detuvieron todo movimiento sincronizado y cayeron lentamente al suelo, para ser convocadas por mí y hacerlas regresar al pequeño reloj de arena, permitiéndome así volver a armar el diseño original del Giratiempo.

Antes de retirarme definitivamente del establecimiento, camino lentamente hacia una salida lateral, donde un remanente dorado había ido con una bolsa anteriormente durante la reunión. Abriendo la puerta doble de vidrio, el aire frío pasó por mi cara, helando precariamente mis mejillas. Aún nevaba, y el viento aumentaba poco a poco a medida que pasaban las horas. Un sonido ahogado resonó al costado derecho del edificio, por lo que lo seguí, hallando de esa manera lo que tanto estaba buscando. Un costal marrón que se movía de un lado al otro, ya sea por lo inquietos que son de por sí, o por el frío de la noche. En fin, no presto atención a pequeños detalles, y me acerco hacia la bolsa para inmediatamente desatar el nudo que lo sellaba, dejando salir una docena de cabezas maulladoras.

Me miraron. Los miré. Sus ojos empezaron a brillar mientras que sus pupilas se agrandaban.

-Eso no funciona conmigo- declaré secamente.

Dicho eso, los inmovilicé, cerré la bolsa, hice una nota con indicaciones, y configuré el paquete para que aparezca en el comedor de la tienda. Ya que, si no me equivoco, a esta hora, las muchachas deben de estar viendo la televisión.

* * *

El paisaje cambió drásticamente.

Ahora llovía torrencialmente, mientras yo me hallaba sentado en el pórtico de mi tienda. El único sonido que envolvía el ambiente, era el constante compás que producían las diminutas gotas que chocaban contra los charcos que se habían formado en el suelo.

Las hojas verdes brillantes, húmedas, permitían deslizar el agua. Mojando las ramas, y finalmente el tronco. Cambiando así el color marrón pálido, a uno casi ébano.

El olor suave y a la vez picante, entraba por mi nariz. Una mezcla curiosa del humo de mi cigarro con la fragancia de las belladonas. Una mezcla que me causaba un poco de gracia y nostalgia en este momento, debido a las circunstancias que hay.

El dorado de los frutos, emitiendo su fulgor bajo la atenta luz de la luna, casi como si intentasen llamarme de manera hipnótica para caer en una eterna vida llena de emociones. Las cuales en un momento se terminarán, para dar paso a una temporada de vacío interno. Pagando equitativamente el precio necesario.

Una vez más, el sonido repetitivo y relajante de la lluvia inundaba cada centímetro de este espacio producido por la narcosis. Confortándome de una manera tal, que permite el despejar de mi atareada mente. El sonido de cada gota que choca contra el suelo, levantando notas alegóricas, solo para rellenar el vacío que queda entre cada precipitación.

Los pasos que chapotean en el pasillo de piedra, que conecta la entrada del terreno hasta el pórtico donde me hallo sentado, llegan hasta mis oídos, advirtiéndome que él ha llegado finalmente a nuestra reunión.

-Te estabas demorando- comento con desgano, dándole una pitada a mi cigarro mientras meto la mano en el bolsillo interno de mi saco y tomo un paquete, invitándole a él para que tome uno.

De forma distraída, tomó un tabaco y se posicionó a mi lado, apreciando el diluvio que poco a poco aumentaba de nivel. Él encendió su cigarro, dejando así que el humo que emanaba desde la ceniza que se formaba nos envuelva lentamente sin tocarnos. En la oscuridad que el techo del pórtico nos brindaba, tan solo los fulgores de nuestras rojas cenizas lograban iluminar nuestros rostros. Ambos teniendo los mismos rasgos, con la única diferencia de que nuestra edad era bastante alejada.

-Uno no llega tarde. Ni pronto. Solo justo cuando se lo propone- me responde él, solo para responderle con una risa sarcástica.

-Ahora eres Gandalf? Creo que deberás darle entonces muchas explicaciones a tu esposa, cuando la vuelvas a ver- tomando una calada más de mi cigarro, le contesto con un brillo malicioso en mis ojos.

La palidez ocupó su cara, imitando perfectamente a aquellas volutas de humo blancuzco que revoloteaban a nuestro alrededor, para finalmente difuminarse bajo las gotas de lluvia.

No pude aguantarme más, y tuve que soltar una risa, solo para recibir un ceño fruncido como réplica.

-Te parece divertido burlarte de tus ancestros? – con fingida molestia me dijo.

-Que va, ni siquiera he comenzado…- lúdicamente hablo.

-Mejor será que nos calmemos y pongámonos serios- declaró repentinamente, perdiendo todo aspecto de juego, cosa que hice inmediatamente.

El sonido de la lluvia se hizo más fuerte, y un viento moderado empezó a afectar el vaivén de las ramas del árbol. Sus frutos dorados se mecían de un lado al otro, casi amenazando con caerse.

-Creo que todo está listo, no Harry? – él me preguntó, solo para tirar de mi espalda una bolsa.

-Cuando el momento llegue, todo habrá terminado. Debo decir que a pesar de no estar completamente relacionado contigo, salió un tanto díscolo- respondo, dando una pitada más al cigarro.

-Culpa a mi hermano en vez de a mí. No es mi culpa que tuviese que hacerme cargo de tantos niños. Sin contar que al mismo tiempo uno de ellos estaba envenenando la mente de mi esposa- con odio profundo en sus palabras predicó la última parte.

-Lo sé, y es por eso mismo que pagaré este pedido mediante la ayuda a tu mujer, después de todo, ella me ayudó a sacar a Thalia- respondo mientras veo como su cara recupera un aspecto más tranquilo.

-Esa pequeña es la hija de Zeus, no? – con un brillo juguetón en sus ojos me preguntó, mientras movía sus cejas sugerentemente.

-Continúa insinuando algo por el estilo y te quemo una ceja con el cigarro- respondí con cara de palo mientras le apuntaba la cara.

-Ahora quien no tiene sentido del humor? – murmuró por lo bajo, casi como si estuviese haciendo un puchero, cosa que no le daba muy bien a su edad.

-Cierra la boca Rey de Bastos- respondí con falsa molestia.

-Lo que tú digas Rey de Espadas- replica rápidamente él.

El agua subía y subía sin detenerse ni un segundo, el sonido de las gotas resonaban cada vez más fuerte, y los vientos huracanados mecían a su voluntad las ramas del árbol de frutos dorados. El humo que despedían nuestros cigarros se iba extinguiendo de a poco, diluyéndose a nuestro alrededor. La luna brillaba tenuemente, casi como si se estuviese apagando y el telón hecho de agua cristalina bajaba sobre nuestras cabezas, dando así el epílogo a este sueño.

-Prepárate, el tiempo se agota y la profecía está por cumplirse. Nos vemos pronto Primer Rey- le digo suavemente, mientras la última voluta de humo se despide del pórtico para desaparecer en el precipitado ambiente que está frente a mí.

-Llámame cuando sea el momento, hasta entonces, no vemos Rey Mendigo- se despidió él, tirando la colilla del cigarro, la cual se fue apagando de a poco al tocar el agua.

Su imagen se empezó a esfumar lentamente, mirando el cielo oscuro, mientras que el viento huracanado mecía su pelo gris. Seguía sorprendiéndome la similitud que poseíamos. No era de sospechar que su esposa se emocionó cuando me vio.

El agua había subido hasta mi pecho, desde mi posición sentada en el pórtico. Mi ropa no se sentía mojada ahora, el viento no me afectaba en ningún sentido, y la oscuridad no me ahogaba. El árbol frente a mí, con sus dorados frutos, dejaron de brillar en la noche, para finalmente desprenderse de las ramas y caer en el agua, formando ondas repetitivas, las cuales al tocarme me despertaron.

* * *

La chatarrería era por decir en términos simples…un mugrerío.

Era básicamente la invitación a llevar con uno mismo una vacuna Anti-Tetánica, lo cual me hace agradecer el no haber traído a Mokona conmigo, o se habría cortado con algún que otro hierro que hay tirado aquí. Sin contar tampoco que habría hecho funcionar nuevamente a aquella figura de Talos como si fuese uno de esos robots Mecha que siempre me pide hacerle.

Eso hubiera resultado en un desastre de niveles catastróficos. Iba a ser un Cinco Mokonas…lo que significa exterminio humano…esa bola de pelos está loca…y lo peor es que yo lo creé.

Por lo que puedo sentir en el aire, parece que Bianca tuvo que utilizar la pluma de fénix que le di. Es una buena cosa que la configuré para que la trasladase a mi tienda en cualquier caso de peligro extremo. De no haberlo hecho, tan solo hubiese tenido una resurrección desde las cenizas como medida preventiva. Al menos, de mi forma, voy a cuidar mucho mejor a mi pequeño ángel.

Me sorprendía la cantidad de basura que había a mi alrededor. Desde pedazos de metales abollados, hasta papiros y libros tan viejos como el Primer Rey. Lo que me hace sopesar metódicamente mis elecciones.

Seguir de largo y volver luego.

O utilizar esa enorme cantidad de libros inútiles de "Hogwarts Una Historia", que tomé prestado de la biblioteca personal de la cabra loca, y acarreo siempre conmigo ante cualquier posibilidad de intercambio. Y ahora viéndolo mejor, creo que me desharé de todos esos molestos libros que solo los utilizaba para trabar puertas en la tienda. Lo peor de todo es que todavía quedan más, pero son utilizados por las niñas más pequeñas de Arty cuando vamos a comer, de lo contrario no llegarían a la mesa.

En serio, cuántos libros tenía en posesión la cabra loca?...

* * *

Llegué hasta donde se hallaba la presa Hoover, la cual llamó mi atención de inmediato, pues podía sentir el aura de Annabeth por los alrededores, lo que me hace concluir de que de alguna manera logró convencer a las demás muchachas de visitarla, aunque sea por unos minutos.

Juro que llevaré a esa mujer a Grecia personalmente para que sea feliz. Después de todo, ilumina mi día a día cada vez que la veo.

Me paseo mansamente por los pasillos del monumento, viendo como unas estatuas intentan quedarse quietas cuando paso a sus lados. Me causan un poco de gracia, después de todo eran guardianes de Zeus regalados por Atenea. Así que algún parentesco debieron haber sentido cuando pasé a cerca.

Vi también a un grupo pequeño de náyades que estaban en una fuente, a pesar de que los mortales no pudiesen verlas, ellas casi se llevan un susto cuando les sonreí. Pues al fin y al cabo me recordaban a los Merpeople del Lago Negro. Me pregunto si aún continúan enojados conmigo por quitarles ese tridente que ahora utiliza Perse…

El clima continuaba fresco para la temporada en la que me hallaba. Un escozor pasó por mi cara descubierta, demostrando así que el aire frío de la presa coloreaba ligeramente mis mejillas. Ir vestido con un pantalón negro de vestir y un saco de igual color, pero con el interior dorado hasta mis rodillas, me protegía bastante del frío, sin contar que llevaba un pequeño paraguas que Clarisse me había empujado en la mano antes de irme del Campamento. Me dijo que, a pesar de no utilizarlo, me serviría a mí. Recuerdo que le sonreí y besé su boca, atontándola y dejándola echando humo por las orejas.

Estaba tan abstraído por mis pensamientos sobre lo que tendría que hacer dentro de unas horas, que no vi a la persona que tropezó conmigo, derribándome al suelo mientras que de forma inconsciente atiné a rodear con mis brazos para que no se lastime.

Bajando la mirada hacia mi pecho, donde un rezongo dolorido se podía oír, vi un par de ojos verdes como el mar, similares a los de Perse, en conjunto con una mata de pelo rizado, castaño rojizo, una nariz también roja, como si estuviese resfriada. Llevaba una sudadera granate de Harvard y unos vaqueros llenos de manchas de rotulador y agujeritos, como si hubiera dedicado su tiempo libre a perforárselos con un tenedor. Debido a la cercanía de nuestras caras, no pude evitar sonreír de manera torcida mientras se ruborizaba, pues debido a que inintencionadamente chequeé su mente a través de Legerimancia pasiva, dándome información de que mi sirenita quiso atravesarla como a una brocheta con su tridente.

Sentí un poco de simpatía con la muchacha, pues supe a simple vista que era una de esas personas que podían ver a través de la niebla. Sin dejar de lado que sus ojos tenían un brillo que me indicaban poderes de clarividencia. Lo más seguro es que ella será la próximo Oráculo de Delfos. El niño Sol se pondrá feliz cuando se entere de que su momia se irá para siempre.

-Disfruta de la comodidad de mi cuerpo, señorita Dare? – le pregunto suavemente, viendo como su cara pasaba por una alta gama de reacciones.

-Qu-qu-qué!? No! Digo, sí! Aghhh! Un momento…cómo sabe mi nombre? – preguntó confusa la chica, mientras que su cara tomaba el mismo color que su cabello de fuego.

Empezó a levantarse, solo para terminar en una posición poco favorable para ella, pues acabó sentaba sobre mi cintura con sus manos en mi pecho. Atrayendo así la atención de algunas parejas, quienes rápidamente taparon los ojos de sus maridos y se los llevaron presurosamente fuera de nuestra vista.

Nuevamente ella empezó a balbucear incoherencias, a lo que yo aproveché para sentarme mientras la sostenía por su cadera para no hacerla caer. Llevé mi mano izquierda a su cara, y lentamente borré algunas manchas de pintura que sus mejillas rojas tenía. Me reía internamente cuando estaba haciendo eso, pues confundía algunas de las manchitas con sus pecas naturales, cosa a lo que ella reaccionaba con hacer muecas con su cara.

-Tu nombre? Lo supe porque debía saberlo. Además, deberías tener más cuidado a la hora de caminar- le digo con una sonrisa plasmada en mi cara.

-Eso fue pura casualidad! Iba distraída, como podía saber que chocaría contigo! – gritó ella, para luego mascullar entre dientes sobre gente que la apuñalaba con objetos extraños.

-No era casualidad, señorita Dare. Era algo que debía ocurrir. Y si no me cree…por qué no mira el dorso de la hoja que dibujó hace tres días? – le pregunto, aun manteniendo la rara posición de sentado en el suelo con ella encima, la cual se hallaba completamente abstraída por mis palabras, las cuales acató inmediatamente.

Revolvió entre sus cuadernos, hasta encontrar lo que yo había pedido, sorprendiéndose de inmediato al ver que la palabra que había escrito allí era "Inevitable". Dejó caer la hoja sobre su regazo y me miró con la boca abierta, cosa que me dio gracia, pues puse moví mi mano a su barbilla y me encargué de cerrarla. Tomé la pieza de papel, viendo una vez más la palabra que se había convertido en una única verdad para mí, para que, consecuentemente, voltee la hoja y vea el dibujo que había realizado en una escala de grises, con la única distinción de un color verde.

Un bosquejo de mi cara era lo que salía allí. Debía admitir que era muy realista y que ella tenía un talento excepcional para su edad, y si continuaba de esa forma, sería muy famosa en el futuro.

Por otro lado, ella miró sin poder comprender que, a quién ella había retratado, era yo. Señalando con un dedo a la hoja y luego a mi cara, ella empezó a hablar tan rápido que me era incomprensible entenderla. Por lo que llevé mi mano a su boca y se la tapé, silenciándola de manera efectiva y veloz.

-Puedes verme de la misma forma que vista a la muchacha con el tridente. Todo lo que puedes ver es real…al menos para cierto porcentaje del mundo. Así que no, no te estás volviendo loca si eso es lo que se cruza por tu pelirroja cabeza- declaro con un tono juguetón, pero al mismo tiempo serio, retirando mi mano de su boca suave.

Sentía que mi magia intentaba enlazarnos, pero era demasiado débil como para advertirme por completo debido a su opción de convertirse en la nueva Oráculo.

La ayudé a levantarse mientras ella seguía callada por mis palabras, absorbiéndolas lentamente. Sacudí sus ropas y acomodé su iracunda cabellera de fuego. Tomé sus elementos de dibujo que se le habían caído al suelo y transfiguré una mochila nueva a partir de una hoja en blanco, haciendo que ella abra muy grande sus verdes ojos, causándome gracia.

Miré el cielo una vez más en el día, y de allí pude apreciar que el tiempo se estaba por cumplir, por lo que debía despedirme de la peculiar jovencita delante de mí.

-Creo que debería volver con su padre, señorita Dare. A pesar de ser bastante denso con respecto a su educación, él desea lo mejor para usted…pero si usted insiste en querer seguir sus dotes de artista, puede que él ceda al final. En fin, hasta la próxima señorita Dare- le comento, regalándole una honesta sonrisa, para luego continuar con mi caminata.

-RACHEL! ESE ES MI NOMBRE! – la escucho gritarme.

-…Lo sé- es mi susurrante respuesta al voltear mi cabeza sobre mi hombro.

Lo último que oigo, es que se queja por nunca preguntar mi nombre, solo para que se lleve la sorpresa del siglo cuando llegue a su casa y vea que mi nombre está impreso en el dibujo que hizo de mí.

Nos separaremos. Pero quizá algún día nos volvamos a ver. Sé que volveremos a encontrarnos. Por algo que te importa... Por alguien que no quieres perder... El destino tiene muchos caminos, así que observa atentamente a donde conducen. Porque eres tú... quien debe elegir.

* * *

Las nubes grises proseguían espesándose sobre la montaña a medida que me dirigía a mi destino final de esta dichosa misión. Había dejado el bosque frondoso atrás para internarme en un espacio abierto plagado de barrancos y rocas. Miré el mar cuando pasé por una curva que se abría a una gran panorámica y vi algo que me hizo gemir de pura frustración.

El barco del hijo del mensajero estaba encallado a un costado del monte. Y un montón de monstruos variopintos bajaban como si de un asalto a una antigua ciudad griega se tratase. Filas y filas se acumulaban en la base del monte, básicamente bloqueando mi camino para ascender. Podría aparecerme directamente en medio de todo el jaleo que hay allá arriba, pero definitivamente tenía que liberar un poco de estrés acumulado.

Estaba cabreado a estas alturas. Primero tengo que hacer frente al hecho de que MI cabeza de cerillo está sosteniendo, literalmente, el peso del cielo en su espalda. Mientras que MIS amores han ido a buscarla y rescatarla, sin contar con el pequeño detalle de que sus vidas están en peligro debido a que una estúpida profecía lo decía. De no ser por el hecho que decidí hace años meterme en esto, habría perdido a dos de ellas ya. Y por si no fuese poco, estoy a punto de ver a mis progenitores, ya que el tiempo requerido de espera se cumplió por fin.

Encima de todo ello, aún continúa nevando, por lo que tuve que usar el paraguas rojo que Clarisse me dio.

Así que me disculpe mi abuelo si decido ahora mismo desquitarme con alguno de sus súbditos.

Con eso en mente, me desvié unos grados de mi camino, en dirección a donde la multitud de monstruos mitológicos mientras llevaba mi mano hacia mis gafas para quitármelas lentamente, al mismo tiempo que curaba temporalmente la visión de mis ojos.

Me acerqué con pasos seguros a la posición de ellos, los cuales se percataron de mi presencia y empezaron a formar un semicírculo a mi alrededor mientras sacaban sus armas y me señalaban con ellas. Risas e insultos llegaban a mis oídos, todos burlándose de mí, pues según ellos, la única compañía que traía era mi propia sombra. Es una lástima para todos ellos, que mi sombra era la única compañía que podía seguir mis pasos sin retrasarse.

Sin aún soltar la sombrilla carmesí de la hija de Ares, hice bambolear entre mis dedos de la mano derecha a los lentes. Permaneciendo imperturbable contra los sonidos que percibía, empecé a cancelar aquel hechizo que llevaba puesto desde el día que enfrenté al Drakon y los Cíclopes en aquel callejón hace más de cinco años. Permitiendo de esa forma, que todos esos seres revoltosos fascinasen sus narices con el aroma divino que despedía por la herencia de mis padres. Algunos retrocediendo por temor, mientras que otros solo se quedaron firmes en sus lugares, ya que pensaban que, si se movían, morirían.

Un pensamiento juguetón cruzó por mi cabeza.

Desde cuando esos bichos se habían vuelto videntes?

-Tengo el deber de avisarles que ustedes, lamentablemente, no saldrán de aquí por diversos motivos que no comentaré…así que, en simples palabras, lo siento por ser receptores de mi cabreo del siglo- comento con una sonrisa triste, sorprendiendo a los monstruos.

Viendo como ellos no tomaron para bien mis palabras, detuve el bamboleo de mis gafas y con un simple chasquido de mi muñeca, rebeló su verdadera forma.

Harpe.

Era la primera vez que la utilizaría realmente desde que ellos me la enviaron.

Y la primera acción que tuvo que realizar, fue bloquear un hacha, proveniente de un Minotauro, con la curvatura con forma de hoz que sale de un costado de la espada. Solo para desviarla hacia su derecha permitiéndome así, hacer un giro de ciento ochenta grados y llevar la hoz hacia la parte posterior de su rodilla izquierda, arrancándosela de un solo tirón, haciendo que caiga al piso emitiendo un chillido desgarrador mientras soltaba su arma para tratar de llegar a su miembro cercenado.

Aprovechando la situación de que todos estaban anonadados por la velocidad con la que incapacité al Minotauro, lo pateé para que quede boca abajo en la tierra, y puse la filosa curvatura de metal divino en su cuello, para tirar velozmente y separar su cabeza del resto del cuerpo, haciendo que en consecuencia se convierta en polvo dorado.

Volví la vista al resto de los monstruos, quienes estaban mirando sin comprender el simple hecho que acababa de suceder. Y viendo que, si me quedaba mucho más tiempo, algunos factores saldrían mal. Y yo no quiero eso. Quiero que mis lazos sentimentales vuelvan conmigo a la tienda a salvo.

Apreté el agarre de Harpe y, sin soltar la sombrilla que ocultaba la mitad superior de mi cara, empecé a trotar hasta correr contra el frente de monstruos que había delante de mí. Hechizando a la vez al artefacto que Clarisse me dio con magia defensiva para que me sirva de escudo improvisado. Casi con la misma efectividad al Égida original.

Una flecha vino en dirección contraria a la que corría, estando a punto de atravesarme la cara, solo para que la intercepte a tiempo con la espada, dividiéndola en dos y sigan directamente su camino a mis lados.

Un trío de lanzas apareció repentinamente por mi izquierda, en donde me agaché y, aprovechando la súbita abertura que tenían las Dracaenaes, hice un corte ascendente y escindí sus antebrazos, para luego cortar lateralmente sus gargantas, dejando así atrás una nube dorada.

Mientras corría, el paraguas se mantenía posicionado perpendicularmente al suelo, creando un velo de oscuridad alrededor de mi cara, al mismo tiempo que giraba en trazos impredecibles a Harpe, seccionando miembros de Cíclopes, Lestrigones, mortales poseídos y Spartans que habían sobrevivido a las incursiones de las muchachas. Todo a través de mi paso se había convertido en un festival de colores entrañables. El dorado de los monstruos, el rojo carmesí de la sangre, el negro ahumado de los muertos. Todo quedaba en el nevado suelo, dibujando figuras abstractas.

Pero no importase a cuantos dejase atrás evaporándose en el aire. Más y más números de ellos seguían interponiéndose en mi camino al Monte. Y mi frustración crecía más y más, hasta poder compararse con la altura de dicha formación geológica.

Mi trayectoria empezó a cambiar e ir mucho más veloz. Cada dos metros, me desviaba de forma diagonal, simulando un zigzag, impidiendo aún más la lectura de mis movimientos para ellos. Los cuales estaban completamente furiosos y empezaban a hacer tretas con sus armas, sin preocuparse y se herían entre ellos.

Subía y bajaba mi espada, como el destello producido por un rayo. Moviéndose con la fluidez del agua, y convirtiéndome en un borrón a cada paso, con mi sombra como única acompañante. Los aromas de las manzanas llenaban mis pulmones, advirtiéndome que me acercaba cada vez más a donde ellas estaban.

Y aunque no lo admitiese, eso me enfurecía mucho. Saber que estaba tan cerca y sentir el deseo de Zoe, pero tener en frente a un batallón entero sacado de la mitología griega.

Bloqueaba los ataques entrantes con la hoz que poseía Harpe, para inmediatamente realizar un contragolpe, ya sea decapitándolos o partiendo sus pechos en dos, para continuar mi avance. Había momentos en donde hacía girar en mi mano el paraguas, desviando el curso de dirección de algunas flechas, enviándolas a otros objetivos.

Hablaba _Parsel_ , convocando serpientes para que los ataquen y, para controlar todo monstruo que fuese en parte ofidio. Veinte Dracaenaes, un Drakon, una Pitón, dos Hidras, todos ellos empezaron a atacar a sus propios compañeros por mis pedidos con un hechizo de _Compulsión_ en ellos.

La nieve no detenía su descenso desde el cielo, transformando el rojo paraguas que llevaba en un blanco puro. Yo solo podía ver una amalgama de tonalidades, bañando cada centímetro desde que comencé a atacar.

Debido a la cantidad de monstruos que seguían apareciendo a cada segundo, me estaba empezando a enojar más. Por lo que inmediatamente, mientras continuaba decapitando cuanto ser estuviese delante de mí, empecé a arrojar maldiciones no verbales, utilizando el paraguas como catalizador.

 _-Bombarda Maxima! –_

 _-Testa Ferri! –_

 _-Impedimenta! Repulso! –_

 _-Aquamenti! Glacius! –_

 _-Incendio! –_

 _-Lacero! –_

 _-Sectumsempra! –_

 _-Serpensortia! § Ataquen a todos ellos! No dejen ni uno con vida! § -_

 _-Diffindo! –_

 _-Thundaga! –_

Todos y cada uno de ellos, arrojándolos repetidamente, sin darles tiempo a reaccionar. Transfigurando cualquier elemento al alcance de mi vista en animales salvajes o trampas detonantes. Cortando brazos, piernas, medio cuerpo, o incluso haciendo desaparecer por completo a algunos de un solo golpe.

El cielo oscuro, la nieve cayendo, el ruido de metal chocando, los gritos de desesperación de los monstruos que intentaban herirme de alguna forma. Todos armando una pequeña sinfonía. Un preludio para la trama principal de la obra.

Hellhounds intentando asaltarme desde los costados, solo para ser repelidos por Harpe y un _Evanesco_ con la sombrilla.

Me detengo súbitamente, llamando la atención de todos los monstruos que restaban. Hice girar a Harpe en mi mano tres veces y con un chasquido de mi muñeca, se transformó de nuevo en las gafas que siempre llevo. Posicionándolas sobre el puente de la nariz, deshago el hechizo corrector que hice para mi visión, recuperando la imagen de siempre. Agité el paraguas, que ahora era de un color blanco impoluto, y me deshice de la nieve que había acumulado todo este tiempo. Logrando así, que recuperase su roja tonalidad original.

Observé a cada uno de ellos con mi mirada. Deteniendo por una milésima de segundo, el verde esmeralda de mis ojos con el rojo furiosos de ellos.

Respiré profundamente, dejando que el limpio aire invernal se filtre a mis pulmones. Siento que cada parte de mi cuerpo se posiciona distintivamente en cuatro patas, mientras que un apéndice alargado se genera de la última vértebra de mi espalda. Garras empezaron a emerger de mis extremidades, al mismo tiempo que una capa de piel gruesa bicolor cubría la totalidad de mi cuerpo.

Espinas, que formaban una melena, envolvían mi cuello, mientras que mis pulmones se inflaban enormemente para luego exhalar, produciendo una nube de color verde pálido, alcanzando el amplio espacio que me rodea.

Números y números de ellos caían de rodillas, esforzándose por respirar adecuadamente, rasgándose sus gargantas. El vapor entraba por sus bocas, invadiendo sus mitológicos arquetipos con una peste mágica de máxima peligrosidad.

Los más cercanos a mí estaban tirados en el suelo nevado, ya muertos al recibir directamente la ola pestilente. Mientras que los demás, estaban completamente tiesos, con muchísimas dificultades para respirar.

Me deshice de la transformación animaga de Nundu, para empezar a caminar sin voltearme a ver lo que había hecho. Justo cuando estaba a punto de abandonar la línea de árboles frondosos que separaban el campo de batalla a la entrada al Campo de las Hespérides, bajé lentamente el paraguas y apunté hacia atrás, a donde restaban los monstruos que rogaban por aire.

 _-Fiendfyre-_ exclamé por lo bajo, a la vez que una masa de fuego infernal tomaba la forma de miles de cuerpos esqueléticos y avanzaban devorando todo lo que habitaba el campo de batalla.

-Para Artemisa- proclamé, mientras sentía como a mis espaldas, todo el hechizo desaparecía llevándose consigo mismo la ofrenda que hice.

Al menos con eso, le habría devuelto toda la energía que la cabeza de fósforo tenía antes de marcharse. Si bien la ofrenda que Perse le hizo, la ayudó en su momento. Ahora ella debe sentirse mucho mejor.

* * *

Crucé parsimoniosamente la niebla que se había generado delante de mí, volviendo a aplicar todos los hechizos y encantamientos que traía previamente a la masacre que hice.

Cuando el aire se despejó, continuaba en la ladera, pero la carretera ahora era de tierra y estaba flanqueada por hierba mucho más tupida. El sol trazaba en el mar una cuchillada sangrienta. La cima de la montaña, envuelta en nubes de tormenta, parecía más cercana y más poderosa. Había un solo sendero que conducía a la cumbre a través de un prado exuberante de flores y sombras: el jardín del crepúsculo, el antiguo hogar de Zoe.

La hierba brillaba a la luz plateada del anochecer y las flores eran de colores tan intensos que casi refulgían en la oscuridad. Unos escalones de mármol negro pulido ascendían a uno y otro lado de un manzano de diez pisos de alto. Cada rama relucía cargada de manzanas doradas. Las cuales desprendían el mismo olor natural que poseía la bella teniente de Artemisa.

Sombras empezaron a retorcerse alrededor del tronco del árbol. Cantando una melodía armoniosa y al mismo tiempo lúgubre. Figuras comenzaron a formarse delante de mí, cuatro para ser más exactos, vestidas con túnicas blancas, compartiendo los mismos rasgos superficiales que Zoe. Pero el aroma que me llegaba de ellas era distinto. Era de manzanas, sí. Pero eran de manzanas en descomposición. Como si hubiesen perdido toda aquella inocencia que las representaba, reemplazándola con un sentimiento de desprecio hacia su compañera fugitiva.

Me miraron fijamente, tratando de ver a través de la sombra que proyectaba la sombrilla sobre mi cara.

-Háganse a un lado- dije secamente, no quería verlas, no si tenían una cara similar a la de mi amada.

-No lo haremos, porque solo vemos a un pobre diablo que va a morir de todas maneras- respondieron unísonamente, tratando de utilizar un tono de voz que denotaba soberbia.

Chasqueo la lengua imperceptiblemente, al mismo tiempo que hago girar el paraguas para deshacerme de la nieve acumulada.

-No les pregunté si querían…se los indiqué imperativamente. Así que se los repetiré una segunda vez señoritas, háganse a un lado- proclamé con un dejo venenoso en mi voz, haciendo que ellas retrocedan unos pasos inconscientemente.

-Te hemos dicho que no. No avanzarás para robarte un fruto del árbol- dijeron todas juntas de nuevo, provocándome que chasquee la lengua de forma molesta.

-No me interesa nada proveniente de ese árbol. Sino de lo que hay allá arriba en el Monte. Así que no me hagan repetir por tercera vez u ordenaré a Ladón para que se las coma- con fastidio notorio en mi vocalización dije.

El dragón, que al parecer había sido despertado previamente, lo que me hizo corroborar que Zoe estaba sufriendo en este momento, me miró con sus cabezas, haciendo serpentear sus lenguas trémulas.

-Qué esperas buscar allá arriba? Todos habrán muerto para el momento que llegues a la cima. Quédate con nosotras, te haremos compañía toda tu vida. Quédate con nosotras y serás feliz- intentaron engatusarme, utilizando un rastro de compulsión en sus voces.

Las miré cansinamente. Llevé la mano que tenía libre al interior de mi saco, hurgando en un bolsillo para buscar el paquete de cigarros que había traído, solo para descubrir que el que me sobraba ya no estaba.

Geez…al parecer debo empezar a recordar que, si entrego algo en mi sueño a él, tendré que reponerlo estando despierto. Qué molestia…

Dirigí mi mirada al dragón de cien cabezas, y en sibilancias le dije:

\- § Ve a dónde están esas niñas y simula atacarlas, para poder ir a donde se halla Zoe. Es todo lo que te pido Ladón. Además, estoy en mi derecho de sacar una manzana si quisiera § - en _Parsel_ le dije al dragón que me escuchó atentamente.

\- § Por qué debería creerte que tienes ese derecho, orador? No siento ningún aroma de ti. Podrías estar engañándome § - respondió con desconfianza la antigua mascota de la cazadora.

No pude hacer más que suspirar fingidamente, mientras movía mi mano libre hacia mi pecho, simulando que me dolía el corazón, para que imperceptiblemente libere una fracción de mi aroma divino y luego ocultarlo, sin darle tiempo a las guardianas del jardín para captarlo.

\- § Fue más que suficiente? § - con burla le pregunté.

\- § Esos aromas… § - las cien cabezas dijeron con asombro, mientras podía ver por el rabillo de mi ojo como las guardianas miraban con curiosidad la charla.

\- § Puedes dejarme pasar ahora? …la verdad es que aún sigo un poco cabreado, y siendo honesto, no quiero desquitarme contigo Ladón. Después de todo, solo quiero ir a por mis mujeres § - le pido encarecidamente, pues le predicaba la verdad al ser mitológico.

\- § Me pediste que la asuste, no? § - corroboró el dragón, solo para asentirle con la cabeza, lo que ocasionó que se mueva de su lugar y espante a las pequeñas mujeres, permitiéndome el pasaje a mi destino.

Gritos de miedo y rugidos de furia emulada se podían oír desde lo lejos ya. El frío de la pronta noche se hacía más y más presente a medida que ascendía.

* * *

Había, finalmente, llegado a la cumbre. A unos metros apenas, los grises nubarrones giraban sobre mi cabeza en un violento torbellino, creando un embudo que casi parecía tocar la cima, pero que reposaba en realidad sobre los hombros de mi sirenita. Perse se encontraba, esforzándose por sostener el peso del cielo sobre sus hombros, mientras que un mechón de su negro pelo se convertía lentamente en gris, dándole un toque más bello a su cara. Le puse un hechizo silencioso de fortalecimiento y ánimo, devolviéndole de esa manera una gran cantidad de energía, permitiéndole así girar su cabeza hasta encontrar mi mirada. Nuestros verdes ojos centellaban de felicidad por habernos vuelto a ver. Y de esa forma, pude ver como largaba un suspiro que tenía guardado hace tiempo para luego sonreírme como ella siempre lo hace.

Thalia y Annabeth estaban luchando contra el hijo de Hermes reñidamente, utilizando su daga, escudo y su lanza para defenderse y contraatacar en los momentos adecuados, intentando desestabilizar la compostura del muchacho. Quien, al verme llegar, no pudo evitar tragar saliva, pues cuando le borré la memoria dejé un remanente de mi cara mientras lo apuñalaba. Cosa que me hizo sonreír lobunamente, como si fuese un depredador acechando a su pequeña e indefensa presa.

Regresé mi vista al centro de la contienda principal, donde Atlas estaba batallando contra Artemisa y Zoe. Aunque por el aspecto de mi cazadora, puedo decir que el veneno que le inyectó Ladón está afectándole demasiado rápido con todo el ajetreo que lleva encima. Por otra parte, la cabeza de cerillo está frunciendo el ceño tratando de idear una manera de desestabilizar finalmente al titán y hacerlo volver a su lugar.

Justo en el momento en que mi pequeña cazadora tropezó y cayó de bruces al suelo, su padre se abalanzó sobre ella con su jabalina lista para atravesar su abdomen. Por un breve momento me pareció que todo el lugar fue engullido por una masa gigantesca de oscuridad y silencio, para inmediatamente reiniciarse y ser cubierta por gritos de advertencia.

Había dicho hace mucho tiempo que dejaría de jugar al caballero de brillante armadura. Que dejaría de ser un héroe. Que sería alguien más egoísta.

Pero no puedo.

No puedo quedarme quieto y ver como mi cazadora es atravesada por un megalómano titán.

No sé si mi cuerpo se movió solo.

No sé si inconscientemente reflejé mi deseo más profundo.

No sé si es porque ella fue la primera que me encontré y sostuve en mis brazos.

No lo sé.

Pero lo único que sí sé, es que no me arrepiento de lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

Alcé mi mano libre en dirección a Zoe y proclamé:

- _Accio Zoe_ -

Solo para que, en el lapso de un segundo, el cuerpo frágil y fuerte a la vez de la chica, estuviese contenida en mi pecho, la cual me miraba con asombro, gratitud y amor.

La jabalina de su padre chocó estrepitosamente en el mármol del suelo, sin poder comprender que fue lo que acababa de pasar. Artemisa, por su parte, solo pudo sonreír sinceramente al verme aquí parada frente a ella, solo para que le responda con un asentimiento y un guiño para que aproveche la oportunidad que le di.

- _Stupefy_ \- proclamé en un susurro que solo Zoe pudo escuchar, mientras que un tenue rayo de luz chocó contra el pecho del semidiós macho, arrojándolo por un acantilado donde fue acorralado.

Artemisa, aprovechando todo el jaleo que armé, se apresuró a agarrar la jabalina incrustada del mango. Tiró de él, usándolo como palanca, y le lanzó una patada al titán, que salió disparado por los aires. Perse lo vio caer sobre ella y comprendió lo que iba a suceder. Aflojó un poco la presión de sus manos bajo el cielo y, en cuanto el titán se le vino encima, se dejó arrastrar por el impacto y echó a rodar a un costado, tratando de alejarse lo más posible.

El peso del cielo cayó directamente sobre la espalda de Atlas y a punto estuvo de laminarlo. Logró ponerse de rodillas mientras forcejeaba para quitarse de encima aquella fuerza aplastante. Pero ya era tarde.

Él estaba condenado, y mis queridas estaban a salvo. Pero a pesar de ello, aún debo tratar a mi pequeña cazadora.

Arropándola contra mi pecho, tomo asiento en el suelo lentamente, apoyando mi espalda contra uno de los pilares negros de mármol. Su cabeza de azabache cabellera, posicionada contra mi hombro izquierdo, mientras que con la derecha hago flotar sobre nuestras cabezas al paraguas, evitando que la blanca nieva caiga en su pálida cara.

-HARRY! – gritaron unísonamente las otras cuatro mujeres, corriendo presurosamente a donde me había asentado.

Sonreían con cansancio y alegría. Tomando mi cara y besando mis labios, excepto Artemisa quien besó mi mejilla mientras se ruborizaba.

-Bianca…- empezó a decir Perse, al mismo tiempo que todas ellas bajaban sus cabezas.

-Ella está a salvo en mi tienda. Ya sabía lo que pasaría. Sabía que se perdería en la tierra sin lluvia. Así que no se preocupen- les dije tranquilamente, haciendo que sus nervios se relajen al oír mi noticia, solo para que me vuelvan a besar con caras aún más rojas que antes.

-Harry…Zoe…ella…-intentaba balbucear la diosa de la luna preocupadamente.

La miré a sus ojos argentados, viendo la tácita súplica que me daba para que haga algo por su mejor amiga. Volví la mirada a las demás, las cuales me pedían lo mismo, incluso Thalia, con quien siempre tuvo muchas peleas. Por último, dirigí la mirada a Zoe, quien se acurrucaba en mi pecho, disfrutando del calor que emanaba, mientras que un pequeño colorete pintaba sus mejillas.

-Y bien…qué harás ahora, mi pequeña cazadora. Estás dispuesta a seguir viviendo? – pregunté.

-Yo…yo ya pedí mi deseo…- musitó ella.

-Oh, en serio? Y, si no fuese mucha molestia, podría saber cuál es ese dichoso deseo? – cuestioné nuevamente, con una sonrisa torcida decorando mi cara.

-Tú ya sabes cuál es! – gritó en mi cara, para que inmediatamente haga una mueca de dolor, haciendo que yo apriete mi agarre sobre ella, brindándole comodidad.

-Dijiste que nunca me dejarías solo. Que no me dejarías repetir lo que pasé cuando era niño. Sabes la profundidad que tienen esas palabras? Sabes lo que acarreará ese deseo que me pides? Aceptarás sin rechistar el precio que yo pida? – le interrogo por última vez, queriendo oír esas palabras que saldrán de su boca y decidirán su futuro.

Annabeth, Thalia y Perse miraban confundida toda la conversación. Sabían que algo de mi pasado era turbio por lo que habían escuchado de Cissa, Daphne y Fleur, para luego corroborarlo con Andy. Por otro lado, Artemisa comprendió la charla que tenía con su amiga. Fue la discusión que tuvimos la primera vez que nos conocimos. Y la promesa que nos hicimos entre todos para apoyarnos incondicionalmente, ya sea contra viento y marea.

Se supone que ella y Zoe no debían juntarse con hombres, pero a causa de nuestro encuentro, eso cambió. Ellas empezaron a mirarme de otra forma, y lo mismo pasó para mí. Irremediablemente fuimos cayendo el uno por el otro. Hasta el punto en donde sus hijas me aceptaron como parte de ellas. Ya sea como padre por mi relación con Artemisa. O como hermano mayor por mi relación con Zoe.

Sentí que algo tomaba mi cara. Una sensación suave y cariñosa que me hizo cerrar los ojos por un momento. Que me hizo disfrutar del amor que emanaba.

Sus ojos de color marrón oscuro se fijaban directamente en los esmeraldas que yo poseía. Sus manos tersas con dedos elegantes, mimaban mi rostro lentamente, atrayéndolo al suyo. Todo lo que podía ver ahora, era solo la piel cobriza pálida que ella tenía. Su nariz respingada se rozaba con la mía. Y sus labios carnosos, que previamente humedeció con su lengua, se rozaban con los míos.

Me besó lentamente, como si tuviese miedo a despertar de una pesadilla. Me besó con tanto amor, que, sin darme cuenta, ella había empezado a llorar. Lo que me hizo abrazarla con más fuerza, acariciando su pelo tomado por la tiara y la horquilla. No pude evitarlo, pero tuve que sonreír mientras nuestros labios seguían unidos, cosa en la que ella me imitó. Sus dientes empezaron a morder mi labio inferior, dejándose llevar por los instintos. Tironeando con suavidad, hasta sacarme un hilillo de sangre la cual lamió. Mi lengua, con sumo cuidado, pidió permiso para entrar en su boca. Ella dudó por un momento, pues no sabía cómo seguir, ya que nunca en su vida había hecho algo igual. Esta era su primera vez. Me miró con curiosidad, y yo le respondí con una mirada tranquilizadora, una que decía que podía confiar en mí. Dando a consecuencia, que habrá temerosamente sus labios, permitiendo que mi lengua entre y recorra cada centímetro de su boca, haciendo que gima por lo bajo, para luego darme batalla, intercambiando saliva, haciendo que al final la deje vencer y ella haga lo mismo que yo hice con ella.

Apoyó su frente contra la mía, y separó nuestras bocas, tomando aire que hace minutos andaba necesitando. Por el borde del ojo pude ver las caras atónitas y rojas de vergüenza que tenían las demás. Sin poderme creer incluso el brillo de celos que sus ojos tenían, haciendo reír internamente.

-Acepto. Quiero que cumplas mi deseo. Quiero seguir viviendo. No quiero dejarte solo, quien sabe lo que harás sin mi supervisión- Zoe dijo con confianza, mientras esbozaba una mueca lúdica al verme hacer un puchero infantil tras haber llamado mi atención nuevamente.

Con cuidado de no moverla de su lugar en mi pecho, metí una mano en mi saco y extraje un tubo con una pequeña piedra de color ónix. La destapé y me hice de ella, para que con dos dedos la sostuviese en sus labios hinchados de tanto besarnos.

-Qué es eso, Harry? – preguntó Annabeth.

-Bezoar. Una piedra que cura cualquier veneno…y que también me habría sido de mucha ayuda cuando era joven- le respondí, para finalizar la oración en un murmuro que solo escuchó Zoe, la cual tragó el remedio.

El color de su piel volvió, el brillo en sus ojos se intensificó. Podía apreciar con claridad como tensaba sus músculos a través de la ropa, recuperando sus fuerzas. Solo para ser atrapado desprevenidamente por un abrazo de oso por parte de ella, mientras murmura agradecida una y otra vez en la curvatura de mi cuello.

-Bueno…viendo que te encuentras mucho mejor ahora…creo que es hora de que me pagues- sugerí con un tono de voz normal, siendo escuchado por todas las mujeres presentes.

Zoe volvió su cabeza tan rápido y fuerte, que puedo jurar haber escuchado un chasquido. Su cara se puso completamente roja, al igual que las demás. A lo que me dio una idea de lo que se les había cruzado por la mente…

-Me harían el favor de sacar sus cabezas fuera de la cuneta? En serio, hay momentos en los que creo que ustedes son unas pervertidas de primera- con un suspiro desganado, les golpeo suavemente las cabezas, para que reaccionen.

-QUÉ!? NO! NOSOTRAS NO PENSABAMOS EN ALGO ASÍ! – chillaron las cinco a la misma vez, quitándole toda credibilidad posible a sus defensas.

-Sí…claro…lo que digan…pervertidas- respondí por lo bajo, haciéndome de nuevo del paraguas y caminando a donde se hallaba el titán homicida.

Vagué hasta estar frente al sujeto, poniendo de cuclillas para poder ver su cara, pero era imposible ya que por el esfuerzo que estaba realizando, su rostro fijaba la mirada en el suelo. Estiré mi mano libre hasta su pelo, asiéndome de él en un fuerte agarre y levantando su cabeza, haciendo que grite de dolor, obligándolo a que me mire.

-Harry? Qué haces? Debemos irnos al Olimpo. La profecía ya se cumplió- me dijo la cabeza de fósforo a mis espaldas.

-De hecho…todavía falta que alguien muera a manos de su padre. Y dado el caso de que Atlas falló en ese propósito, habrá que pagar el precio equivalente, no es así titán? – pregunté con veneno en mi voz, agitando la cabeza del macho, provocándole quejidos de dolor.

-Qué quieres decir con eso? – Thalia preguntó, sintiendo como su mirada penetraba mi espalda.

Solté mi agarre del pelo del titán, me levanté y limpié mi mano con el pantalón, dando la impresión de que había tocado algo funesto. Por última vez hice girar el paraguas, desperdigando la nieve a mi alrededor. Miré la cara desahuciada del hombre delante de mí, dándole una sonrisa macabra mientras llevaba mi mano al bolsillo del pantalón y sacaba dos pequeños objetos, los cuales iban tomando su tamaño original a medida que pasaban los segundos.

-Cinco fueron a la búsqueda de Artemisa. Una se perdió en la tierra sin lluvia. El remanente ilusorio que creé les mostró el camino. Ustedes permanecieron juntas todo el camino. Una tuvo que aguantar el peso del cielo. Pero alguien debía perecer bajo la mano paterna… Nunca dijeron que sería alguien de la búsqueda. La interpretación era múltiple, pero con tal de llegar a su cometido, se deberá cumplir de una forma u otra para ser completada finalmente. Y es por eso que estoy aquí, ahora Atlas, sé un buen muchacho y saluda a tu figura paterna- con un tono de voz juguetón le dije, tomando uno de los objetos de mi mano y soplando suavemente, para así formar la imagen de un hombre con las mismas características faciales que las mías.

El padre de Zoe palideció ante la presencia que tenía delante de él.

Las chicas estaban confundidas por la aparición del hombre que estaba parado a mi lado. Para que después intercalen sus miradas entre nosotros dos, a lo que supongo que la única diferencia que teníamos era el color de pelo y unas arrugas en la cara.

-Primer Rey- saludo secamente.

-Rey Mendigo- responde con el mismo tono.

Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como Artemisa frunció la mirada al oír la réplica del hombre, cosa que me hizo gemir por dentro de frustración.

-Tenías que llamarme así delante de ellas? – le pregunté con un semblante derrotado.

-Tú comenzaste, así que no te quejes- manifestó divertidamente.

-Estoy empezando a creer que el ser un cabrón es hereditario ya…- le dije.

-Pueda que sí, pueda que no…pero mejor enfoquémonos en lo que nos interesa ahora, después de todo, no puedo estar mucho tiempo aquí o empezarás a tener dolencias- me dijo preocupado, estirando su mano a la bolsa que estaba sosteniendo con mi mano izquierda.

Le pasé el paquete, viendo como lo alzaba con cuidado y apreciaba el peso, emitiendo un silbido de admiración. Dirigió su mirada a Atlas, quien estaba completamente blanco como un fantasma y balbuceaba súplicas de perdón.

Él sonrió divertidamente, saboreando lentamente el temor que su hijo, en todo menos la sangre, se retorcía bajo el peso del cielo. Antes de que pudiese sacar el objeto del interior de la bolsa, bloquee la vista de las muchachas tras enceguecerlas con un pequeño _Lumos_.

Una serie de silbidos ahogados surgieron del interior de la bolsa, provocándole a Atlas que empiece a gritar desaforadamente, pidiendo auxilio a sus hijas que cuidaban el jardín en la base del Monte.

Él sostuvo con fuerza la cabeza con cabellera de serpientes delante del titán, y disfrutó en lo más profundo de su alma ver como Atlas se iba convirtiendo lentamente en una estatua de piedra gris opaco. Una figura que sostenía el peso del cielo sobre sus hombros para el resto de la eternidad.

Miró expectante su obra de arte, y guardó la cabeza de la Gorgona en la bolsa, para que al final me la devuelva con una sonrisa brillando en su cara.

-Feliz? – pregunté divertidamente.

-Tú que crees? – replicó rápidamente.

-Tienes una sonrisa de oreja a oreja impresa en tu cara…qué más quieres que piense? – con fastidio le respondí.

-Que soy genial, fuerte, responsable…- comenzó a decir, para que yo lo interrumpa abruptamente.

-Y un fantasma semicorpóreo que le tiene miedo a su esposa…Ya deja de subirte el ego y lárgate de aquí, me estás dando dolores de cabeza. Shu! Largo de aquí Rey de Bastos! – con un además de mi mano le dije, haciendo que él me mire con diversión, para luego inclinarse con las chicas y desvanecerse en una voluta de humo.

-Adiós Rey de Espadas! – felizmente se fue, dejándome una impresionante migraña mientras me volteaba a ver como estaban las muchachas.

Tuve que admitir que ahora mismo deseaba estar enterrado quince metros bajo tierra, pues por las caras que tenían, me iban a obligar a darles varias explicaciones. Para evitar rápidamente todo ese jaleo, levanté mi mano izquierda en señal de silencio.

-Antes de que pregunten, les prometo que todo se revelará dentro de un rato. Pero ahora, es de máxima prioridad que Artemisa llegue urgente al Olimpo- les dije, reuniéndome con ellas, tras hechizarlas de la misma forma que lo hice con la hija de Poseidón, y ofreciéndoles el brazo, para que se aferren a él.

Thalia, Perse y Annabeth contuvieron la respiración, mientras que Artemisa y Zoe no hicieron ningún preparativo.

-Listas? – pregunté.

-Tú también vienes? – preguntó Zoe.

-Mi plazo se cumplió, así que ahora puedo entrar allí. En fin, nos vamos en tres, dos, uno…- respondí, para luego hacer un conteo regresivo y desaparecer silenciosamente de la cima del Monte Othrys.

* * *

En la penumbra del alba, las antorchas y hogueras hacían que los palacios construidos en la ladera reluciesen con veinte colores distintos, desde el rojo sangre hasta el índigo. Por lo visto, en el Olimpo nadie dormía nunca debido a la cantidad de bullicio que rondaba. Las tortuosas callejuelas se veían atestadas de semidioses, de espíritus de la naturaleza y diosecillos menores que iban y venían, unos caminando y otros conduciendo carros o llevados en sillas de mano por un par de cíclopes. El invierno no parecía existir aquí, pero eso no me obligó a bajar el paraguas que cubría mi rostro con un velo de sombra. Percibí la fragancia de los jardines, inundados de jazmines, rosas y otras flores incluso más delicadas que también decoran el jardín de mi tienda, las cuales últimamente Sally y Hestia han estado ayudándome a cuidar. Desde muchas ventanas se derramaba el suave sonido de las liras y de las flautas de junco, haciendo que, de alguna manera, toda la cacofonía de sonidos se equilibre y sea gustoso para el oído.

En la cima de la montaña se levantaba el mayor palacio de todos: la resplandeciente morada de los dioses.

Las muchachas tomaron una gran bocanada de aire, estabilizando el equilibrio, pues a pesar de haber hecho la aparición muchas veces, nunca se terminaban acostumbrando. Artemisa miró divertida toda la situación, y su sonrisa me contagió, logrando que la imite.

Vi como las ropas de la diosa de la luna estaban un poco desgastadas luego de haber sufrido el martirio de sostener el cielo durante mucho tiempo, por lo que transfiguré su vestimenta de cazadora en una túnica blanca que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, y unas sandalias cuyos cordones se alzaban hasta cerca de sus rodillas. Ella miró sorprendida el cambio que sufrió, dándome un lapso de tiempo en donde aproveché para echar unos encantamientos de limpieza, quitándole todo el polvo, nieve y sangre seca que tenía en su pelo y piel.

-Deberías vestirte de esta manera más seguido, cabeza de fósforo. Realmente te hace lucir mucho más bella- la halagué sinceramente, haciendo que se ruborice discretamente.

Por otra parte, convertí también las ropas de las demás en túnicas celeste claro con bordes plateados, que tenían un largo hasta sus pies. Quitándoles todo rastro de suciedad que habían adquirido durante toda la búsqueda.

-Y he de admitir que así, ustedes se ven radiantes. Y por favor Thalia, deja de tironear tu túnica, lo único que lograrás de esa manera, es que me den ganas de arrancártela con los dientes- le dije esa última parte en un susurro a su oído, lo que hizo que su cara se vuelva de un color rojo carmesí.

-Qué le dijiste a cara de pino? – preguntó Perse.

-Algo…- respondí.

-No nos lo dirás verdad? – cuestionó esta vez Annabeth.

-Quizás cuando tengan unos años más…- le dije distraídamente, silbando para dar más énfasis.

-A qué te refieres con eso? – de alguna manera muy inocente, intentó interrogarme de nuevo la chica de ojos verde.

Me acerqué a ella, hasta estar frente a su cara, con nuestras narices rozando, y la besé. Haciendo que se olvide por el momento de todo lo sucedido hace unos segundos. Se nos estaba haciendo tarde y no podíamos seguir manteniéndolos en espera.

-Y bien? Qué esperas Artemisa? Guíalas a donde está el concejo. Yo iré detrás de todas ustedes- le indiqué, solo para asentir con la cabeza y marchar en dirección a las gigantes puertas que separaban mi pasado y mi futuro.

* * *

Doce grandes tronos formaban una U alrededor de la hoguera central, igual que las cabañas en el campamento. En el techo relucían todas las constelaciones, permitiéndome así apreciar por un breve instante la estrella de la cual tomé su nombre.

Todos los asientos se hallaban ocupados. Los dioses y diosas nos observaban detenidamente mientras fruncían el ceño tratando de dilucidar mi presencia.

Artemisa me miró de reojo, yéndose a su asiento y dando pie de inicio a la reunión del concejo.

-Héroes. La asamblea ha sido informada de vuestras hazañas. Saben que el monte Othrys se está alzando en el oeste. Conocen el intento de Atlas de liberarse y el tamaño del ejército de Kronos- proclamó la diosa de la luna con una voz solemne.

Algo me dice que tendría que haberle avisado del exterminio que sufrió el ejército del titán…

-Hemos decidido por votación actuar- luego de un silencio de suspenso, dijo ella.

Hubo algunos murmullos entre los dioses, como si no estuvieran muy conformes con el plan, pero nadie protestó. Lo que me hace pensar que definitivamente Artemisa me va a perseguir de nuevo por toda la tienda.

-A las órdenes de mi señor Zeus, mi hermano Apolo y yo cazaremos a los monstruos más poderosos, para abatirlos antes de que puedan unirse a la causa de los titanes. La señora Atenea se encargará personalmente de que los demás titanes no escapen de sus diversas prisiones. El señor Poseidón ha obtenido permiso para desencadenar toda su furia contra el crucero _Princesa_ _Andrómeda_ y enviarlo al fondo del mar. Y en cuanto a vosotros, mis queridos héroes…- empezó a decir ella, solo para ser silenciada cuando alcé la mano.

Todos giraron sus cabezas en mi dirección, tratando de ver mi cara que aún estaba oculta por una sombra estratégicamente ubicada por la sombrilla.

-Creo que por el momento no deberán preocuparse por lidiar con el ejército de Kronos. Ya me deshice de ellos antes de llegar a donde estaban ustedes- indiqué en voz alta, haciendo que algunos me miren con asombro mientras que Artemisa se llevaba una mano al puente de su nariz, apretándola suavemente.

Sí, definitivamente me va a perseguir por toda la casa…espero que unas galletas la calmen.

-Quién eres tú!? – exclamó Zeus, agarrando su rayo maestro, del cual me acuerdo de hace dos años atrás.

-Antares. Ese es mi nombre. Y eso es todo lo que sabrá ahora, por favor prosiga con su reunión para que luego pueda responder todas sus preguntas con tranquilidad- le pido suavemente, logrando que, de alguna manera, su esposa lo calme poniendo su mano sobre la de él.

-Tomaré en cuenta tu palabra, mortal. Pero si estás mintiendo, vete olvidando que saldrás vivo de aquí- me amenazó la reina del Olimpo.

-No tiene de qué preocuparse mi señora. Después de todo, no debo decir mentiras- con una mueca levemente torcida le respondí, haciendo que ella asiente con la cabeza y dando el visto bueno para que prosiga la reunión.

Mientras continuaban con la discusión que estaban teniendo, me puse a ver la cara de cada uno de ellos. Frente a mí, Zeus llevaba su traje de raya diplomática. Tenía su barba negra perfectamente recortada y los ojos le chispeaban de energía. A su lado se sentaba una mujer muy guapa de pelo plateado trenzado sobre el hombro y un vestido multicolor como un plumaje de pavo real: la señora Hera. A la derecha del Dios de los cielos, estaba Poseidón, quien vestía con una camisa hawaiana y una bermuda. Junto a él había un hombre enorme con una abrazadera de acero en la pierna, la cabeza deformada y la barba castaña y enmarañada, al que le salían llamas por los bigotes: el señor de las fraguas, Hefestos.

Hermes me guiñó un ojo, reconociéndome al verme parado al lado de Perse y Thalia. Esta vez iba con traje y no paraba de revisar los mensajes de su caduceo, que era también un teléfono móvil. Apolo se repantigaba en su trono de oro con sus gafas de sol. Tenía puestos los auriculares de su iPod, pero por su cara podía decir tranquilamente que los tenía apagados, mientras me miraba meticulosamente para luego abrir grande los ojos y yo tener que hacerlo callar llevándome un dedo a los labios. Dionisos parecía aburrido y jugueteaba con una ramita de vid. Y Ares estaba mirándome con rostro ceñudo mientras afilaba su cuchillo, al parecer me recordaba de nuestro primer encuentro, y tenía una gran sed de revancha.

Por el lado de las damas, junto a Hera había una diosa de pelo oscuro y túnica verde sentada en un trono de ramas de manzano entrelazadas: Deméter, la diosa de las cosechas y madre de Perséfone. Luego venía una mujer muy hermosa de ojos grises con un elegante vestido blanco, la cual compartía muchas similitudes con Annabeth, con la única diferencia que era el color de su cabello, ella era Atenea. A continuación, estaba Afrodita, que se removía en su asiento, haciendo un vano intento de querer ver mi cara tras el velo de sombra, divirtiéndome un poco.

De tanto estar viendo lo que me rodeaba, no prestaba mucha atención a las charlas, al menos eso pasó hasta que sentí como Thalia y Perse empezaron a temblar un poco y se aferraban con fuerza a mis ropas, llamando de manera inmediata mi atención.

-Hay que ver el riego evidente que presentan las dos niñas. Básicamente activarían la profecía y estaríamos en jaque contra los titanes. Lo más seguro, es que como ya las tenemos aquí…- empezó a decir Atenea, solo para ser detenida por Zeus y Poseidón.

-No vamos a volar en pedazos a mi hija! – exclamó el dios del mar.

-Ni a mi hija! Lo has hecho muy bien- gritó Zeus, para finalizar con un halago para Thalia, la cual se sonrojó y concentró su mirada en el suelo.

La diosa de la sabiduría iba a volver a hablar, pero viendo como terminaría esta discusión, decidí entrometerme con el simple fin de defender a mis parejas.

-Sabes, si seguimos tu lógica de matar a gente porque lo dice una profecía…tú ni siquiera deberías estar aquí sentada entre nosotros- le dije con un tono calmado, mientras me dejaba abrazar por las dos semidiosas.

Silencio abundó en la sala, todas las miradas se dirigieron a donde estaba parado. Atenea analizaba cuidadosamente mis palabras, su rostro mostraba una mueca de ira por mi insulto tácito a la vez que se aferraba con fuerza a su asiento, pues al fin y al cabo yo tenía razón.

-Además…no sé por qué cuentan a Thalia como protagonista de la profecía. Después de todo, ella puede que tenga el cuerpo de una adolescente, pero en realidad tendrá 25 años mañana…lo cual, eso hace que tu teoría de suponer que ella es un problema es totalmente injustificada- defiendo mi postura, siendo agradecido por una mirada seria de Zeus y un apriete de Thalia.

-Supongamos que lo que dices tiene credibilidad…qué hay entonces con el engendro de Poseidón- reclamó con veneno en sus palabras al decir el nombre del dios del mar.

-Nada. Ella es la titular de la profecía. Por lo que deberían de darle todo el apoyo posible. Después de todo, su padre está aquí presente, sin contar con sus otros parientes. Además de que estoy a su lado siempre, guiándola desde el principio. Así que la solución a este problema es muy simple, déjenla vivir y durante estos dos años yo estaré entrenándola para que pueda superar su prueba- le dije tranquilamente, solo para que un ceño fruncido se destaque en el rostro de la diosa de la sabiduría.

-Sigo diciendo que deberíamos deshacernos de ella. Podría ser nuestra perdición- proclamó en voz alta, dejándose llevar por el odio que le tenía a Poseidón.

Viendo su actitud y su posición en esta discusión, se me ocurrió un método mucho más fácil para que deje de pensar tan despreciablemente con respecto a vidas inocentes.

-Qué tal si hacemos esto, juguemos una partida de ajedrez y quien gane, decide el destino de Perséfone Jackson. Pero no tienes de que preocuparte, ya que lo más seguro es que ganes, después de todo tú eres la Diosa de la Sabiduría- con un tono dulce le elogié, aumentando su ego.

-No veo nada de malo en ello, ya que al final será tu derrota la que segará la vida de esa niña. Ven pequeño mortal, entretenme un rato- con una soberbia que era prácticamente palpable proclamó, mientras hacía aparecer un tablero con piezas blancas y negras.

Debido a que quería hacer gala de su superioridad frente a mí, decidió comenzar la partida, mofándose de su victoria de antemano, mientras que Apolo solo podía contener una risa la cual era cuestionada por su hermana.

-Debes estar completamente agradecido que me he rebajado a jugar contra un ser inferior como tú- dijo ella mientras movía su peón blanco a f3.

-Se lo agradezco de corazón, mi señora. No todos los días un mortal tiene el placer de estar frente a una divinidad que representa la sabiduría de todas las cosas- respondo, inflando su ser mientras muevo mi peón negro a f5.

-Sin contar además que tuviste el tupé de interrumpir una importante charla de seres que podríamos hacer de tu vida el verdadero infierno- ya completamente cegada por su ego, movió su peón blanco a g4, condenándose en tan solo tres jugadas.

-Puede que tengas razón en ello. Pero si todos ustedes tienen un ego que se infla igual de fácil que el tuyo…entonces están condenados. Jaque mate, diosa de la sabiduría- con un tono sumamente burlón le respondí, trasladando a mi reina negra a h4, empujando con mi dedo índice a su rey blanco.

Una vez más todo el sonido de la habitación se apagó. Inundando cada centímetro del lugar con un incómodo silencio, el cual perturbaba mucho a las muchachas. Me moví lentamente hasta donde ellas estaban, y las atraje a mí, brindándoles comodidad. Los dioses no podían creerlo por lo que veía en sus caras. Todos estaban completamente sorprendidos ante la repentina e inesperada derrota de Atenea, e inclusive su hija, Annabeth, estaba mirándome con estrellas en sus hermosos grises ojos.

-Sabes Atenea…Odio este tipo de cosas. Ofreces a alguien como si nada, así por las buenas. Crees que puedes ofrecer algo que no valoras en absoluto a cambio de algo que sí consideras importante? – le comento con reproche, haciendo que su ego baje rápidamente y agache su mirada, casi como si estuviese siendo regañada por su padre.

Alzo la mirada por debajo del paraguas, divisando la cara de todos los presentes, analizando que pronto mi turno llegará.

Miro a Perse, que se había vuelto a afianzarse a mi costado derecho. Había dejado de temblar, pero aún continuaba abrazándome con fuerza, a modo de agradecimiento por haberla salvado.

-No importa a quién más involucre, cuando decides algo, es una promesa contigo mismo, luego entonces, sólo tú puedes romperla, nadie es responsable de las promesas ajenas. Por lo que tu decisión de seguir adelante con la profecía es una promesa para todos nosotros. Así como cuando yo te dije que te ayudaría, es una promesa para contigo- le aclaro, besando su frente, sin importarme el hecho de que haya gente delante nuestro.

-Muy bien! Así pues, ya que no vamos a destruir a estos héroes… me figuro que debemos pasar al siguiente tema de interés. Quién eres tú mortal?! – exclamó nuevamente Zeus, lo que me da una idea de que le gusta teatralizar todos sus gestos.

-Soy Antares, mucho gusto. Creo que algunos de sus hijos ya me han conocido- le respondo con un tono jovial.

-No te burles de mí, pequeño ser inferior! Quién eres tú!? – repitió una vez más, apretando con fuerza su rayo maestro, sacando chispas para todos lados.

-Eso depende del punto de vista de cada persona. Puedo tener muchos nombres, y ninguno será una mentira. Quién sabe realmente quién y qué soy? Quizás soy un mortal. O un dios. O Caos. O Vacío. O un Rey Mendigo. E inclusive puede que mi nombre sea un derivado de La Estrella de la Mañana para algunas personas- con una sonrisa torcida le contesto, haciendo que su mente vaya en un bucle, tratando de saber quién está parado delante de él.

Levantó su brazo, y con de un latigazo, lanzó su rayo a donde estaba parado, directamente a mi pecho. Justo cuando estaba a punto de tocarme, lo detuve por el medio, sorprendiendo nuevamente a todos los presentes. Aunque no lo admita, existía la pequeña probabilidad de que, si fallaba, ahora mismo tendría un agujero en el centro de mi plexo solar.

-Eso fue descortés de tu parte. Pero no soy un ser demasiado rencoroso, así que te devuelvo tu símbolo- comenté, arrojando de vuelta el rayo a su dueño.

Zeus estaba a punto de despotricar de nuevo, pero Hera lo detuvo como la primera vez.

-Quieres saber quién soy? Entonces te pido cordialmente que convoques a Quirón y todos los que se hallan en el campamento. Así como a Hades, Anfitrite y Perséfone. Si quieres respuestas, tan solo hablaré cuando ellos estén presentes- le pido.

Una discusión tácita ocurrió entre la pareja divina, solo para que lleguen a un acuerdo y con chasqueo de dedos, que me recordó a Dobby, hicieron aparecer a todos los que requerí.

La sala pareció expandir proporcionalmente a medida que la gente llevaba, algunos mirándome con curiosidad, y otros con felicidad al ver que las chicas estaban bien. Mokona Blanca estaba tiesa en los brazos de una pequeña cazadora, viéndome fijamente a los ojos, a sabiendas que había llegado la hora de revelarme.

-Hermano, para qué nos has llamado? – pidió Hades, haciendo aparecer dos tronos, uno para él y el otro para su esposa, mientras que Poseidón hacía lo mismo por Anfitrite.

Zeus tan solo me señaló, logrando que todos volviesen su vista a donde estaba de pie.

-Un mortal? – preguntó Perséfone.

-Nos llamaste solo porque un mortal está en el Olimpo? – cuestionó Anfitrite, mirando con curiosidad lo que pasaba.

-Me gustaría decirles que es un mortal, pero por sus palabras, ni siquiera estoy muy seguro de lo que realmente es…Pero dado el hecho de que cumplí su pedido, debe de respondernos quien diantres es! – gritó iracundo el dios de los cielos.

Me quedé impasible. No era la primera vez que había visto a alguien enojarse. Ni tampoco sería la última.

-Me conoces…- dije en voz baja.

-Qué? – preguntó confundido.

-He dicho que me conoces, así como lo hace tu esposa. Y las esposas de tus hermanos, incluyéndolos- volví de decir.

-Nunca te hemos visto en nuestra larga vida, si a eso te refieres- Poseidón habló.

-Piensas muy lejano. Sí me has visto. Te has reído conmigo y has llorado conmigo- expliqué, haciendo girar distraídamente el paraguas.

-Estoy completamente segura de que, si alguna vez te he visto, lo recordaría- Hera me respondió.

-Se supone que tendría que haberme presentado hace varios años atrás, pero no pude. Porque era inevitable que las consecuencias de algunos actos fuesen pagadas por mí. Quizás de esta manera, les refresque la memoria- haciendo a un lado a las chicas, quienes se fueron a sentar a unos sillones creados por Hera, y chasqueando los dedos como Zeus, haciendo que un vórtice se genera a mi lado, trayendo a una multitud de gente.

Sally, Bianca y Nico fueron directamente a donde estaban Perse y las chicas, abrazándose fuertemente. Hestia y Khione se fueron a sentar a unos asientos que crearon, tratando de saber por qué las había llamado aquí. Pero, por otra parte, Cissa, Andy, Daphne y Fleur fueron a abrazarme y besarme, diciéndome al oído que todo saldría bien. Que me aceptarían.

Las reinas se dieron cuenta de quienes eran las hermanas Black, llevándose sus manos a sus bocas y empezando a llorar. Mientras que los reyes abrieron los ojos, percatándose finalmente de quien era yo, logrando que sonriesen y sus ojos empiecen a brillar.

Hera, Anfitrite y Perséfone no pudieron aguantarse, por lo que se levantaron de sus asientos y prácticamente corriendo hasta estar delante de mí, solo para hacer una simple pero profunda pregunta.

-Harry, eres tú? –

Sonreí finalmente. Sonreí de alivio, de felicidad, de aceptación. Sonreí porque finalmente podía verlos.

No me había dado cuenta, pero lágrimas empezaron a caer al suelo, mientras dejaba caer a un costado el paraguas rojo, quitando así el velo que cubría mi cara y revelando finalmente mis ojos esmeraldas.

-Hola mamá, hola papá…he llegado a casa-

* * *

 ** _SE TERMINÓ EL CAPÍTULO AQUÍ. ESPERO QUE LES HAY GUSTADO Y DISFRUTADO._**

 ** _SIN CONTAR CON EL SIMPLE HECHO DE QUE CREO QUE ME HE QUEDADO CIEGO DE TANTO ESCRIBIR, BORRAR, TRANSCRIBIR, VOLVER A BORRAR, HACER COPIAS DE SEGURIDAD…EN FIN, VALIÓ LA PENA._**

 ** _COMO LES DIJE, HUBO PELEAS Y TODA ESA PARAFERNALIA QUE HACE TANTO TIEMPO VENGO ARRASTRANDO._**

 ** _ACLARACIONES: La Estrella de la Mañana se refiere a Morning Star, un derivado al supesto nombre que llevaba el diablo._**

 ** _Ozymandias, es un poema épico basado en Ramsés II donde se lo ilustra como el rey de reyes._**

 ** _Thalia con próximos 25 años. Se refiere a que el tiempo no se detuvo para ella y siguió envejeciendo a nivel espiritual._**

 ** _Harry con 29 años, aunque su aspecto sea el de alguien con 20 años recien cumplidos._**

 ** _Para sacar cuentas, el libro de La Maldición del Titán se ubica en el 2012. Mientras que Harry nació en el '81 y Thalia en el '87._**

 ** _PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAP HABRÁ VARIAS (sino todas) RESPUESTAS A LOS VACIOS ARGUMENTALES QUE HE FABRICADO A LO LARGO DE LA HISTORIA. ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR, LES VOY A PEDIR QUE SEAN PACIENTES Y NO INTENTEN ATENTAR CONTRA MI POBRE VIDA…_**

 ** _LES DEJO AQUÍ UN AVISO PARA CUALQUIERA (YA QUE ESTAMOS PRÁCTICAMENTE EN VACACIONES) QUE QUIERA ESCRIBIR UNA VERSIÓN DE "LEYENDO" DE ESTA HISTORIA QUE ME AVISE POR FAVOR, YA QUE QUIERO VER COMO SUCEDERÍA DESDE ESE PUNTO DE VISTA. EN CASO DE QUE ACEPTEN MÁNDEME UN MP._**

 ** _POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y CRÍTICAS, YA QUE CON ELLOS YO PUEDO MEJORAR MI HISTORIA._**

 ** _HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Bienvenidos de vuelta a mi capítulo número veintiuno de esta historia!_**

 ** _Antes que nada, quiero responder a algunos mensajes que llegan por MP ( o incluso amigos que leen y me comentan cuando vienen a visitarme) que Harry no es un "Gary Stu" ( el cual tuve que buscar su significado en internet). Puede que lo haya hecho poderoso, pero como lo dije antes en capítulos anteriores, no siempre va a salir bien parado. Está lleno de fallas, todos mis personajes principales de todas mis historias están llenos de fallas. Es por eso que me gusta escribir, porque a pesar de todo, algo los ata a lo natural. A lo que se puede desvanecer con el solo cerrar los ojos por un momento._**

 ** _Otra cosa que quiero explicar, es el por qué no hablo hablar a veces los personajes. Me gusta utilizar el ambiente a mí. Ver como el personaje que narro en primera persona se mimetiza con el entorno, como el propio lector puede imaginar cada acción y pensamiento. El silencio que empleo, aunque sean meros segundos, a veces tienen más significado que cientos de palabras. Las sonrisas, los gestos, los sonidos, todo tiene un significado que revela el comportamiento de mis personajes. Puede que haya veces que todos crean que es por simple relleno, pero yo lo utilizo principalmente para describir cuan humano puede ser el protagonista._**

 ** _En fin, como verán en la barra del costado (el del scroll) este capítulo es largo…demasiado. Pensaba cortarlo, pero después de debatirme largos minutos, no pude encontrar un punto exacto para dividirlo, por lo que decidí presentarlo de esta manera._**

 ** _Quiero agradecerles a cada uno de ustedes, queridos lectores, por visitar este historia y dejar sus comentarios._**

 ** _No soy dueño de ningún personaje, eso es trabajo de Rowling, Riordan y Clamp._**

* * *

Capítulo 21: Abre la jaula (Parte 1)

De alguna manera, mi declaración produjo un ambiente inundado por una quietud inminente. Donde las únicas reacciones que había, eran mis madres abrazándome hasta la muerte mientras lloraban desconsoladamente en mi pecho. Por otra parte, mis padres solo sonreían mientras sus ojos estaban rojos por las lágrimas no derramadas.

Llevé mis brazos alrededor de las tres mujeres que tenía en mi pecho, para que a continuación, les deposite un beso en la frente a cada una de ellas, susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras, para que de esa forma dejen de sollozar. Luego de unos cinco minutos, lograron pacificar sus emociones, solo para que esturen sus manos de manera sincronizada y las acerquen hasta mi cara, tocando mis facciones y jugando con mi pelo. Un calor llenó mi pecho, dejando caer unas lágrimas saladas de mis ojos, disfrutando felizmente del momento.

-Mi bebé. Mi bebé ya es todo un hombre guapo- dijo con voz temblorosa Anfitrite mientras rozaba mis mejillas con sus delicados dedos.

-Tan bello como tu padre- Perséfone susurró, deslizando un dedo por el puente de mi nariz.

-Y tus ojos, son como dos brillantes piedras preciosas- Hera culminó, fijando su amorosa mirada en la mía.

No pude aguantar más mis emociones reprimidas. Pues, en el pasado, cada vez que estaba ellos, al cabo de un rato desaparecían. No lo soportaba. Me sentía abandonado.

-He llegado. Finalmente he llegado- con voz estremecida dije, actuando como si fuese un infante.

Las delicadas y divinas manos de las mujeres se apresuraron por llegar a mi rostro, moviendo meticulosamente sus falanges en un intento de eliminar mi llanto reciente. Inconscientemente inclino mi cabeza hacia delante, dando una pequeña sonrisa que ellas devolvieron diligentemente.

Siento como tres grandes presencias se acercan a donde estoy co mis madres, solo para levantar la vista y divisar a mis padres caminando en mi dirección. Estiro disimuladamente mi mano hacia atrás, llamando tácitamente a las Mokonas, quienes rodaron hasta llegar a mi alcance. Espero pacientemente, en los brazos de mis progenitoras, hasta que ellos estén en mi rango de tiro limitado.

-Hij…Aghhh! – chilló Poseidón al recibir un golpe en su hombría.

-Mi peq…Ughhh! – exclamó Hades, cayendo al suelo como una marioneta sin hilos.

-No! No! N…Ahhhh! Por qué yo el paraguas! – reclamó tirado en el piso, Zeus, mientras se sostenía su entrepierna.

Los miré sin pestañear por unos largos segundos, incomodándolos.

-Me quedé sin Mokonas- respondo simplemente, mostrando una sonrisa torcida que hacía reír a mis madres, las cuales pusieron posteriormente una cara de repleta confusión.

-A qué se debió eso? -preguntó Perséfone.

-Lo hice porque ellos hicieron muchas idioteces y las descuidaron…- le digo, separándome de ellas y caminando a los recientes heridos, los cuales eran picados en la cara por las esponjosas manos de los bollos monocromáticos.

-Aprendimos, aprendimos! Ya no más golpes por favor! – empezaron a gritar para sorpresa de todos los presentes, excepto mis madres las bellas hermanas Black, las cuales murmuraban que definitivamente tenía el carácter de mi madre.

-Son unos llorones…al menos Sirius y Remus aceptaron su castigo como adultos…bueno, Remus…aunque se quebró a los dos minutos…- hablo, ayudándoles a levantarse y procediendo a abrazarlos con fuerza.

-Finalmente has llegado hijo mío. Siendo todo un hombre. Estamos tan orgullosos de ti- dijeron unísonamente, mientras Hades, con una rara sonrisa en su cara, llamaba al trío de mujeres, las cuales llegaron corriendo para volver a abrazarme.

Esto es que se siente tener una familia?

Es…tan raro y confuso para mí…pero tan agradable para mi alma que, quisiera continuar así para siempre.

* * *

A pesar de que el silencio perduró por unos minutos más, este fue roto cuando un pequeño grupo de seis personas llegaron, provocando un poco de bullicio que atrajo la atención de todos.

Volteé un poco la cabeza sobre mi hombro derecho y sonreí ante los nuevos integrantes a esta reunión familiar. Dos hermosas hermanas de ascendencia latina me saludaban con vehemencia mientras se ubicaban a los costados de una bruja para la cual trabajaban tiempo atrás, quien me miraba cariñosamente.

De las otras tres personas, se encontraba una joven de cabello color caramelo con un aroma natural que me rememoraba a la canela, trenzado de manera simple sobre su hombro derecho. Ojos almendrados y un rostro que parecía nunca envejecer. Vistiendo una túnica griega blanca, desprovista de mangas que cubran sus delicados brazos, y una delgada faja dorada que le servía como cinturón. Tenía un aura del color que irradiaba la luna por las noches despejadas, aumentando así su esplendor. Ella no trataba de verse bella, ni siquiera se preocupaba por ello. Tan solo era su forma natural.

A su vez, una mujer que estaba parada al lado de Circe, vestía una túnica oscura sin mangas, y cabello dorado recogido en una cola de caballo alta, al estilo de la antigua Grecia. Su vestido era tan sedoso que parecía ondear, como si la tela fuera tinta, y no aparentaba más de veinte años. Sus ojos eran negros, y a pesar de su pálida piel, que se asemejaba a una persona muerta, era muy preciosa. Cuando inclinaba la cabeza parecía desdoblarse otra vez en tres personas distintas; brumosas imágenes reflejadas que se confundían entre ellas, como la fotografía de alguien que se mueve demasiado rápido para ser captado. También llevaba antorchas en ambas manos.

El último visitante tardío, era un hombre delgado y musculoso, con una cara digna de alguien proveniente de la realeza, ojos de miel y pelo negro que fluye por sus hombros. Su piel chocolate, y sus alas oscuras brillan en tonos de azul, negro y morado. Tenía fija en su cara una mirada de desinterés por lo que lo rodeaba, pero cada vez que su vista cruzaba la mía, tomaba un brillo juguetón casi infantil.

-Llegamos tarde? – preguntó Hylla con un tono seguro, pero bajo debido a la cantidad de gente que la rodeaba y la presencia de los dioses Olímpicos.

-Meh! No se perdieron de mucho…- respondí con desgano, aun siendo sostenido por las reinas desde atrás.

Apenas dije eso, el silencio abrumó nuevamente la sala del concejo. Recibiendo miradas furtivas de varias personas, entre las cuales podía destacar a la cabeza de cerillo quien estaba preparando su arco, y a la diosa del hogar, la cual estaba preparando unas bolas de llamas incandescentes.

-Que no se perdieron mucho…Dices que no se perdieron mucho…EXPLÍCATE DE UNA VEZ O TE AGUJEREO EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE, CUATRO OJOS! – gritó iracundamente la diosa de la luna, moviendo de un lado al otro su arco, despeinándose y poniéndose un poco colorada de la furia.

-Creo que fui bastante claro hace un rato, cabeza de fósforo…ellos son mis padres, y yo soy el hijo de ellos…técnicamente- le respondí, levantando mis manos para dar énfasis a mis palabras, solo para finalizar con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Pe-pe-pero cómo es qué no lo sabíamos? – cuestionó Hestia, después de hacer desaparecer la bola de fuego y volverse a sentar junto a Khione, quién aún mantenía la boca abierta.

-Creo que esa pregunta no recae en mí, sino que debe ser respondida por alguno de ellos- contesté, indicando con un pulgar hacia atrás.

Un trío de silbidos empezó a sonar, provocándome que voltee a ver, descubriendo como mis padres intentaban hacerse los disimulados y mis madres se ruborizaban mientras balbuceaban.

Les di una mirada de muerte a los tres hombres, señalándoles a las Mokonas y el paraguas, lo que hizo que tragasen saliva y empezasen a transpirar por el nerviosismo que les impuse.

-Bueno…- comenzó Poseidón, mientras trataba de buscar ayuda en Hades.

-Verán…- continuó el rey del inframundo.

Con una orden tácita a las Mokonas, ellas empezaron a ponerse unos cascos prusianos, a los cuales habían afilado las puntas, convirtiéndolos en mucho más amenazantes.

Poseidón y Hades no pudieron soportarlo más, por lo que fueron a buscar resguardo con sus respectivas esposas, mientras gritaban unísonamente.

-ZEUS, COMO EL MARAVILLOSO Y ESPLENDOROSO REY QUE ÉRES, TE CORRESPONDE A TI COMUNICARLES TODA LA HISTORIA! –

Dicho rey empezó a farfullar entre dientes, buscando con la mirada una salida rápida para evitar hacerse cargo del hecho de tener que revelar algo de su pasado.

-Está bien, lo explicaré. Pero necesito que todos guarden silencio y reserven sus preguntas para el final- dijo, dándoles una mirada que prometía una diatriba interminable si llegaban a hablar, cosa que nadie quería.

En un susurro, les dije a los bollos monocromáticos que ya no serían necesarios los cascos, por lo que se vieron obligados a quitárselos mientras lloriqueaban y rodaban hasta los brazos de mis madres, las cuales se pusieron felices. Lo que llevó consecuentemente a asustar la mierda a todos los presentes, ya que nunca habían visto sonreír a la esposa de Zeus.

Pero eso no era lo más preocupante, sino el hecho de que los malditos conejos abombados estaban susurrando cosas a las reinas mientras disparaban miradas rápidas hacia mi persona.

Juro que cuando volvamos a casa los convertiré en un par de pantuflas bien abrigadas.

-Hace más de treinta años, Hera y mis hermanos junto a sus respectivas esposas, decidimos hacer algo para redimirnos de todos nuestros errores. Con la ayuda de Hécate, quien tiene a su disposición una zona, resguardada del resto de nosotros, donde tiene a sus bendecidos con sus dones, nos permitió cumplir nuestro deseo- comenzó Zeus, solo para dirigir su mirada a su hermano mayor, quien con un resoplido resignado decidió continuar.

-Hécate nos bendijo con dos cuerpos mortales dotados de magia. Poseidón, Zeus y yo conformamos la esencia de James Potter, mientras que Perséfone, Hera y Anfitrite fueron huéspedes de Lily Evans. Fuimos criados bajo distintos aspectos sociales desde la infancia propuesta, avanzando lentamente a través de los años. Aprendiendo a paso de bebé nuestros errores y el mejor camino para superarlos- con voz cansina redactó Hades, dándole un vistazo al dios del mar, quien aceptó con un cabeceo.

-Ingresamos a una escuela de magia fundada por cuatro hijos de Hécate a la edad de once años, y fuimos designados a la misma casa. Al principio, debido a nuestra arrogancia, nuestras esposas nos rechazaban. Uno, dos, tres años pasaban y nuestra relación seguía de la misma manera, llevándonos a pensar que estábamos condenados a ser infelices. Y así fue hasta que un día, un amigo de la infancia de Lily, cometió el peor pecado que pudiese existir. Denigró y mancilló la herencia de la cual provenían nuestras esposas. Verán, nosotros éramos, por decirlo de alguna manera simple, seres de antepasados divinos, mientras que ellas eran de simples mortales. Lo que hizo ese sujeto fue imperdonable para ella, y a nosotros nos llenó de furia total, hasta el punto de idear un plan que lo llevase a su muerte, pero que al final no resultó y terminó como una broma de mal gusto- finalizó Poseidón, cerrando los ojos un rato, tratando de olvidar aquel dolor que debió sentir hace tantos años antes de mi nacimiento.

-Cuando aquel amigo que teníamos de niña nos despreció, abrimos los ojos y nos dimos cuenta que a pesar de las actitudes petulantes de nuestros esposos, aún continuábamos amándolos. Descubriendo de esa forma, hasta qué punto eran capaces de llegar por nuestra felicidad. Sin importarnos que tuviesen de amigos a tres sujetos bastantes dispares, nos acoplamos bastante bien a la cotidiana vida diaria que proponían- Anfitrite prosiguió, sin levantar mirada de su nuevo entretenimiento mientras dirigía miradas fugaces a mi persona, para luego sonreír de pura felicidad por mi mera presencia a su lado.

-Nos volvimos a enamorar de ellos. Reímos y jugamos como si fuésemos unos infantes. Éramos felices en tiempos de oscuridad. En aquella época, Gran Bretaña era asediada por un megalómano xenófobo, quien, para compararlo con algo que ustedes entiendan, era un segundo Hitler. Ese tipo estaba completamente obsesionado con erradicar y/o subyugar a todo aquel que no tuviese la misma ascendencia de nuestros esposos, llevando terror a cada rincón de aquellas tierras. Pero, aún con ese tipo de problemas presentes, nosotros decidimos llevar adelanto el propósito por el que cual habíamos ido en un principio- continuó Perséfone, quien al haber perdido su turno con el Mokona Blanco, se puso a jugar con mi pelo, invocando una corona de flores que provocó unas risas en Cissa, Andy, Fleur y Daffy.

-Ellos se nos propusieron, nos comprometimos, nos casamos y, con el tiempo fuimos bendecidos con un pequeño bebé hermosos de pelo negro como su padre y los ojos verdes como los nuestros. Pero aún, estando en nuestra burbuja de felicidad, el caos se continuaba avanzando día a día en el resto del país. La paranoia aumentaba, hasta que el punto culminante llegó. El director de la escuela a la que fuimos nos dijo que una profecía había sido redactada. Hablaba sobre como nuestro hijo sería el que se enfrentase a aquel villano. En nuestro temor, decidimos escuchar ciegamente las palabras de aquel anciano, sin saber que al haber hecho eso nos habíamos condenado. Fuimos traicionados por un amigo, nos vendió asquerosamente a su maestro, reveló nuestra ubicación. Llegó de sorpresa, nadie estaba preparado. Nuestros esposos cayeron tratando de hacernos ganar tiempo para huir, pero no funcionó. Cuando el monstruo llegó a donde estábamos con nuestro bebé, dimos nuestra vida utilizando magia primordial. Nos sacrificamos para que nuestro hijo viviese- terminó de hablar Hera, derramando lágrimas que fueron acompañadas por las de sus compañeras, haciendo que me mueva hasta estar a su lado y abrazarla.

La gran mayoría de las mujeres presentes estaban a punto de llorar, de no ser por Hestia y mis madres, quienes ya habían comenzado.

-Por qué nunca me lo dijeron? Acaso no soy digna de saber algo como eso? – con un tono sumamente triste preguntó Hestia, lo que hizo retorcerse en sus lugares a sus hermanos.

-Fue mi culpa, hermana. Yo les pedí que nadie dijese nada. Quería reunir a nuestra familia de nuevo, pero al parecer estoy destinado a fallar en ese propósito siempre. Iba a ser una sorpresa para todos, llegar aquí y presentarles a Harry era nuestro sueño…- abatidamente proclamó el rey del Olimpo, sorprendiendo a todos sus hijos por sus palabras.

Pase varios minutos en silencio al lado del trío de mujeres que componían a Lily Potter, susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras y acariciando sus cabezas mientras besaba sus frentes. Zeus y sus hermanos se acercaron y, cuestionándome de forma tácita, tomaron a sus respectivas parejas, procediendo así a calmarlas.

Levantándome del asiento creado por ellos, me dirigí a donde estaban Zoe, Perse, Annabeth y Thalia. Quienes se hicieron a un costado y me dejaron un pequeño espacio para que me acomode entre ellas. A pesar de llevar varios signos de preguntas en sus caras, ellas no me dijeron nada y se dedicaron a apoyarme en silencio, cómo si entendiesen la situación.

-Por lo tanto, si eres un hijo de los reyes Olímpicos…qué dominios tienes? – con curiosidad preguntó finalmente Atenea al cabo de diez minutos de asimilación de información.

-Ninguno. No soy hijo de seis dioses, soy hijo de dos mortales bendecidos con magia que fueron envases para las esencias de dichos dioses- expliqué con una sonrisa suave cosa que la hizo desviar la mirada por un momento en una mezcla de furia e incomodidad.

-Pero…entonces, cómo fue que pudiste manipular el rayo de mi hermano? – Hestia me preguntó, acercándose a donde estábamos sentados con las demás muchachas y ubicándose en un apoyabrazos.

-Hestia, en todo este tiempo, tú me has visto hacer cosas que doblegaban incluso las leyes de la física. El ser un mago elemental es una de tantas habilidades que tengo. No desde un principio, pero que desarrollé a medida que iba creciendo- respondí, estirando inconscientemente mi mano para afianzarme a la de ella, cosa que se percató y agarró mi extremidad sin dudarlo.

Sentí un cosquilleo en mi pierna izquierda, por lo que bajé la mirada para encontrarme con la Mokona Negra que sonreía burlonamente mientras señalaba a donde estaban mis padres, quienes me miraban con sorpresa ante la interacción que tenía con la diosa del hogar.

Maldito bicho burlón, disfruta verme en situaciones incómodas…

Justo cuando Hera estaba por preguntar algo, Perse se le adelantó.

-Siempre nos has dicho que no eres un dios ni nada que se le relacione…entonces qué eres? –

-Por parte de Hécate y Thanatos, soy el campeón de ellos, tanto por magia como por otro aspecto que luego les diré. Pero básicamente soy lo que me he autodenominado, un brujo- declaro, recibiendo miradas de reconocimiento por parte de dichos dioses, Circe, Hylla y Reyna.

-Pero al decir "autodenominado", significa que ni tú mismo sabes lo que realmente eres, no? – preguntó Atenea, intentando acomodar las piezas del rompecabezas que soy.

Emití un pequeño chasquido con la lengua, que resonó en todo el salón. Ella tenía razón y a la vez no. Yo sabía perfectamente lo que era, lo que no me gustaba, era la palabra con la que se debía decir.

Rezongué por lo bajo y pasé una mano por mi nuca, despeinándome aún más de lo común. Miré el techo alto, blanco, brillante. Me perdí un instante en la pureza que irradiaba. Podía oír cantar a las flores de la corona que Perséfone me había puesto en la cabeza, murmurando una melodía tranquilizadora, casi como una nana.

Imité por reflejo la pequeña cancioncilla, lo que me valió unos chillidos que resonaron por toda la habitación, lo que me hizo buscar con la mirada para ver quiénes eran. Tanto mi madre, como Deméter y sus hijas me miraron con los ojos grandes.

Refregué nuevamente mi nuca, volviendo aún más indómito a mi pelo. Debía de responder la pregunta de la diosa de la sabiduría, pues, al fin y al cabo, les había dicho que respondería todas sus preguntas.

Una risa seca escapó de mis labios por un momento. Era patética la respuesta que debía dar. Tanta, que después de todo, los Dursley siempre tuvieron razón…

Sentí llegar a mis oídos los gruñidos de Hécate y Thanatos, quejándose de mi estado mental. La diosa, por el simple hecho de ser la que permitió que mi nacimiento ocurriese. El dios, debido a que es prácticamente un hermano para mí.

-Yo soy…- comencé a decir, solo para ser interrumpido por una voz que estaba a mi espalda.

-Tú no eres eso que ibas a decir, Harry Potter. Eres tan solo una anomalía…una que nos causa suficientes dolores de cabeza- una decrépita voz respondió a Atenea por mi parte, por lo que le correspondí con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Un trío de mujeres de alta edad estaba mirándome fijamente mientras sostenían un carretel de hilo, unas agujas y una tijera. No pude contener una sonrisa al verlas, pues siempre me burlaba de ellas cada vez que se me aparecían.

-Cómo es posible que yo pueda crearle dolores de cabeza a ustedes? Por favor, dejen de decir injurias sobre mí! – fingidamente volteé la cabeza ofendido, mientras que la Mokona Negra se reía y empezaba a rodar hasta las mujeres, solo para ser repelido por Lachesis.

-Esa cosa negra es la principal causa de nuestras migrañas! – exclamó Clotho.

Al mismo tiempo que todo esto sucedía, el resto de los presentes solo tenían la boca abierta de manera cómica. Aunque a mis madres, pareciese que estaban a punto de infartarse por lo que escuchaban.

-Mi-mi-mis señoras! A qué debemos el placer de tenerlas frente a nosotros? – preguntó un tanto asustado Poseidón, ya que sus hermanos se habían puesto pálidos al oír la familiaridad con la que me comunicaba con los Sinos.

-Relájate dios del mar, solo vinimos a ver al causante de toda esta revolución en los destinos- aclaró Atropos, fulminándome con la mirada mientras yo me mordía la lengua.

-Oigan, no es mi culpa después de todo. Si ustedes no me hubiesen adentrado en el mundo de lo inevitable, esto no hubiese pasado…pero al final, parece que esto tenía que ocurrir de una forma u otra, no? – alzando las manos, deshaciéndome de toda culpa, les dije mientras que el intachable bollo negro me imitaba a mi lado, riendo malévolamente.

Todo sentido de gracia desapareció repentinamente cuando sentí junto a mi compañero, un escalofrío aterrador, lo que nos hizo girar muy lentamente la cabeza para solo empezar a sudar ante la vista que teníamos.

Todas las mujeres que componían mi vida, ya sean mis progenitoras, novias, futuras novias/ esposas, o jefa debido a mi estado de campeón, estaban matándome de mil maneras diferentes con solo un vistazo.

-HARRY JAMES POTTER! – gritaron unísonamente las tres mujeres que en esencia eran mis madres.

-Sí? – pregunté con sumo cuidado, tratando de no mostrar mi súbito terror ante la mirada furiosa que me estaban dando.

-EXPLÍCATE COMO CONOCES A LOS SINOS, O ESTARÁS CASTIGADO DE POR VIDA! – con la cara roja y las lágrimas olvidadas, ellas chillaron mientras se acercaban rápidamente a mí.

Con un veloz movimiento, entré en la guardia abierta que ellas dejaron y las abracé lo más fuerte posible, derrochando todo el cariño que sentía en este momento. Ya sea por los gritos de enojo que me daban, o por el tono de preocupación que se hallaba escondido en ellos. Me di cuenta que me amaban…tan solo espero que ese amor les dure hasta que cuente toda mi vida hasta ahora.

Aunque no podía dejar de lado el reírme por o bajo cuando oí que me castigarían como si fuese un niño de cuatro años que ha hecho una travesura.

-Shhh…tranquilícense. No tienen nada de qué preocuparse. Ellas han sido una constante en mi vida, ya sea para mostrarme algo o, por el simple hecho de platicar un rato. Aunque claro, ellas no estaban usando ese aspecto conmigo- respondo con un tono suave, sonriéndoles cálidamente para que se serenen.

-Aspecto? – preguntó desde lo lejos una pequeña cazadora, quién estaba sosteniendo a la Mokona Blanca mientras esta hacía morisquetas para distraer a las niñas.

-Oh, sí! Verás, ellas no son tan ancianas como lucen ahora…tan solo les gusta lucir como mujeres indefensas que pueden arruinar tu vida en un segundo. Creo que, si les muestran su otro aspecto, no le tengan tanto pánico los más pequeños- con un tono burlón respondí, lo que me valió un resoplido de los Destinos y un quejido de los más pequeños.

Aceptando a regañadientes, Clotho, Lachesis y Atropos transformaron sus cuerpos de ancianas arrugadas y con ropas roídas, en mujeres de pelo negro azabache, tez trigueña y rasgos delicados que se asimilaban a máscaras de porcelanas. Variando en edades de treinta, cuarenta y cincuenta años respectivamente. Sus ropas habían cambiado a vestidos blancos con filigranas doradas que brillaban hasta en la más oscura de las noches. Y usaban adornos que las hacían destacar entre ellas. Unos pendientes para la más joven, una tiara para la del medio y, una máscara negra pintada en los ojos de la mayor.

* * *

Aprecié con diversión, cómo Afrodita, a quien su desprecio por el aspecto de las Sinos no era tan secreto, tenía la boca abierta de par en par, tratando de formular una oración coherente. Puede que ella sea la representación de la belleza y demás parafernalia, pero en comparación con, ya sea, mis madres, amadas o, los mismos Destinos, ella palidecía.

-Espero que estés feliz, Harry Potter. Ahora creemos que debes de contestarle con la verdad a tus madres- replicaron mordazmente en un intento de dirigir la atención no deseada.

-Geez…vaya manera de arruinar el ambiente…si al menos tuviesen ese carácter para venderme fruta que no esté podrida…- digo, tratando de aligerar el clima tenso.

-No volveremos a caer en ese truco de nuevo, Harry Potter. Esa creación tuya es una ladrona bastante hábil- contestaron nuevamente, haciendo que Mokona se ría mientras rodaba de un lado al otro.

-Okey, okey…bien, verán…fue muy simple el cómo y el cuándo las conocí. Tenía ocho años, volvía a casa luego de escapar de una paliza y tenía hambre. Por lo que estas tres almas bondadosas me brindaron un poco de fruta. Yo, al ser un infante que había pasado por mucho, acepté de buena gana lo que me daban, pues parecían ser buena gente- terminé de explicar, aunque no entrando en muchos detalles.

Caras de desconcierto se revelaban en cada uno de los presentes que intentaban saber quién y qué era. Solo para que seis de ellas empezasen a tomar un color rojo furioso, lo que delataba que estaban a punto de estallar.

-Hijo, a qué te refieres con tener que escapar de una paliza? – con un tono serio casi rozando a muerto, preguntó Hades.

-Y cuando dijiste que habías pasado por mucho? – complementó Anfitrite.

-Quién en su sano juicio, piensa que los Destinos son buena gente? – preguntó por lo bajo Dionisio, mientras tiraba su catálogo de vino, ya sin poder seguir fingiendo que no escuchaba.

Solté una bocanada de aire y me levanté de mi lugar. Recorrí todo el salón mientras era perseguido por la mirada de cada uno de ellos. Observaban cada paso que daba, cada movimiento que mis manos daban. Algunos, los que cruzaban sus miradas con la mía, podían percatarse que cada vez se me hacía más difícil mantener mis secretos ocultos.

Mis pies arrastrándose por el vasto suelo de mármol blanco, el negro de mis ropas contrastando a cada segundo como una sombra vagabunda. La palidez de mi piel reflejándose en los pulidos pilares que sostenían la gigantesca cúpula, revelando la figura fantasmal de ojos esmeraldas. La maraña que mi pelo cuervo es, meciéndose ante cada secuencia de estrechos y silenciosos pasos que doy.

Tan perdido en la laberíntica mente que tengo, que no me doy cuenta hasta que es demasiado tarde, que un par de brazos se habían infiltrado por detrás de mí, envolviéndose con férrea fuerza a mi abdomen. Un cálido aliento, adentrándose tras las telas que cubrían mi maltrecho cuerpo, me provocaban un estremecimiento agradable.

Manos finas con dedos delicados se movían de manera circular y repetida, mesmerizando mi cerebro para que olvide todo rastro de preocupación. Estaba cayendo tan velozmente en un pozo helicoidal de desesperación, que, de no haber sido por el aroma a manzanas que la dama tenía, habría sucumbido. Tal aroma que hizo enamorarme desde el primer día que la sostuve en mis brazos, tal como ella lo hace conmigo ahora.

Vuelvo a mirar el reflejo que el pilar de mármol bruñido me da. Una mata de pelo lacio oscuro caía como una cascada por sobre mi hombro izquierdo ahora, al mismo tiempo que un par de labios carnosos dejaban un rastro de besos débiles en mi cuello para tranquilizarme. Sus ojos atrapantes se reflectaron en la superficie, y un sonido armónico salió de su boca silenciando a toda la habitación.

-A qué le temes? – preguntó ella con sumo cuidado.

-A perder todo de nuevo- cerrando los ojos e inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, le dije.

-Te lo prometí, no? Estaré a tu lado, sin importarme lo que suceda. Sé que puedes ver cosas que nadie más puede, pero yo también puedo ver algo. Veo que haré todo lo que esté a mano para mantenerte sonriendo- declaró con tanto amor mientras deslizaba su cálida mano por mi mejilla.

Llevo mi propia mano hasta la de ella, entrelazando los dedos y arrastrándola hasta que se ubique a mi lado, como mi compañera. Alzo la vista para enfrentarme a los rostros de los dioses que conforman a mis progenitores. Muerdo con ferocidad los recuerdos que intentan avasallar la poca fuerza de voluntad que tengo ahora para contarles la verdad.

-No es bonito ni agradable lo que les diré. Así que, por favor, Mokonas, serían tan amables de llevar a las niñas a jugar un rato afuera de la habitación- le supliqué a mis dos creaciones, quienes fielmente se llevaron lentamente a las pequeñas cazadoras que miraban con curiosidad, solo para sonreírles lo más cálidamente que pude.

La tensión por mis palabras se empezó a notar en los rostros de mis madres, mientras que mis padres apretaban tan fuerte sus puños que convertían sus nudillos a un tono blanco enfermizo. Cissa, Andy, Daphne y Fleur nos llamaron a su sillón, pero solo indiqué a Zoe para que vaya con ellas, quien se negaba a soltarme al principio, solo para rendirse ante mi tácito pedido.

Diviso cada cara que me circunda, cada facción, cada pequeño tic. El ambiente se tranquiliza aún más. Imitando a lo que sentí una vez haca ya tanto tiempo. Una mueca torcida se dibuja en mi cara y de mis labios, una funesta frase sale.

-Esto me trae recuerdos a la última vez que estuve en el Bosque Prohibido-

-No vuelvas a decir eso, idiota- con un pequeño sollozo declara la rubia que me sostuvo en su regazo aquella vez.

-Lo siento, pero es que me recordó a aquella época- respondí sinceramente.

Mi mirada llegó hasta donde estaba Hefestos, teniendo una charla sin palabras. Una en donde le podía decir que tan iguales éramos.

-Mamá…madre…Lady Hera…sabes, desde que era un niño leí sobre ti. Sobre tus funciones y tus acciones. Tanto lo bueno como lo malo, para mi punto de vista, llamó mi atención-

-Harry…? – preguntó dudosa ella.

-Les contaré una historia. La historia que sigue a la que ustedes contaron. Cuando el niño quedó solo en la destartalada casona, tres personas se presentaron. El primero fue quien rompió su amistad tras una mala elección de palabras. El hombre lloró tras haber perdido a quien pudo haber sido su mayor y único amor, para luego irse y tratar de redimir su pecado. El segundo, fue el amigo, hermano del padre del niño, y padrino de este. Cegado por la ira y la pérdida, descuidó sus funciones y decidió dar caza al traidor, pagando consecuentemente con la cárcel tras ser engañado. El último fue un peón cegado por la grandeza que una vieja cabra tenía. Este reclamó el niño por pedido del anciano, y llevaría a cabo su misión sin detenerse a pensar- empecé a contar, viendo las reacciones de mis padres, quienes abrían sus ojos al reconocer dichas personas.

-El primero fue un idiota al parecer, el segundo era un estúpido por dejarse llevar por sus emociones, y el tercero tan solo tiene tanta inteligencia como una piedra- dijo con desdén Atenea.

-No debería juzgar tan rápidamente, diosa de la sabiduría. Todos tienen una historia de trasfondo que justifica sus actos. Bien…como continuaba…el niño fue llevado por el tercer hombre hasta el anciano, quien al ver que era el único sobreviviente de una profecía dada, empezó a maquinar una serie de hechos para tener su propio títere. Con la excusa de que debía tener una infancia normal, el viejo dejó al niño en el pórtico de una casa en medio de una noche de octubre. Dicha casa pertenecía a la tía del infante. Una mujer cuya familia despreciaba todo aquello que atentase contra sus sentidos comunes- comenté con una mueca triste.

-N-n-no…por favor…dime que no es verdad! APOLO, DIME QUE LO QUE ESTÁ DICIENDO ES MENTIRA! – reclamó Perséfone con desesperación, solo para ser retenida por su esposo en un vano intento de calmarla.

Dicho dios del sol solo pudo desviar la mirada de su hermana, cruzando después con la mía y agachar la cabeza inmediatamente mientras se aferraba a sus rodillas con tanta presión que se podían oír el crujir de sus nudillos, captando la atención de su gemela. La mujer de pelo rojo y ojos argentados intentó pararse y correr, pero un pequeño cabeceo de mi parte le hizo volver a tomar asiento.

-El niño vivió diez años en dicha casa. Diez años en donde la mitad de ellos, él no conocía su nombre, llegando al punto de ir a la escuela y no responder cuando era solicitado por la maestra. El niño vivió para servir cada necesidad que les urgiese a los propietarios de la vivienda, ya sea desde limpiar hasta cocinar. Él aprendió desde temprano que perdería cualquier cosa que le tomase cariño, ya sea material o emocional. Diez años vivió en la oscuridad, rodeado de arañas y juguetes rotos. Diez años donde el niño mendigó amor- relaté condescendientemente, sin levantar la vista del suelo, que en este preciso momento había hallado interesante.

-Mendigó amor…mendigar…el Rey Mendigo…eso fue lo que ese hombre llamó a Harry- susurró por lo bajo Annabeth, pero no lo suficiente para evitar que los que estábamos cerca de ella escuchásemos.

-A qué te refieres, hija? Qué hombre? – curiosa preguntó Atenea, solo para no ser respondida debido a la interrupción de Anfitrite.

-ESO NO ES IMPORTANTE AHORA, ATENEA! QUIERO SABER QUE FUE LO QUE LE PASÓ A MI HIJO! POSEIDÓN, JURO QUE, SI PETUNIA LE HIZO ALGO, LA MATARÉ! – exclamó con lágrimas en sus ojos la reina del mar, tratando de zafarse del abrazo de su esposo, que se encontraba en la misma situación.

Caminé unos metros en el centro de la sala, haciendo movimientos lentos, apacibles, silenciosos. Me movía sin prestar demasiada atención a las reacciones ajenas, pero dando todo mi enfoque a mis próximas acciones.

Me acerqué muy lentamente a donde estaba Hera. Hasta quedar frente a ella, estirando mi mano izquierda para rozar su mejilla cálida, borrando con mi pulgar una que otra lágrima derramada. Llevé mis dedos hasta sus mechones plateados, corriéndolos hasta detrás de su oreja derecha.

-Cuando leí sobre ti de niño, me sentí mal por lo que tuvo que pasar Hefestos. Él no eligió ser como era, tan solo era inevitable. Sé que quieres tener una familia perfecta, pero eso es tan solo algo utópico. Todos estamos repletos de fallas. Ahora dime, Hera…tú me quieres? – pregunté con una sonrisa triste, sin apartar un segundo mi mirada de la suya.

-POR SUPUESTO QUE TE QUIERO. TE AMO, ERES NUESTRO HIJO. ERES MÍ HIJO! – manifestó en voz alta ella, tratando de averiguar por qué estaba haciendo esa clase de pregunta yo.

Me alejé un poco de ella, deslizando mis dedos por su mejilla, perdiendo todo el calor materno que su piel brindaba.

Me alejé, volviendo mi mirada a donde estaban Andrómeda, Fleur, Narcissa y Daphne. Ellas se pusieron de pie rápidamente y se acercaron a mi lugar, susurrando palabras de aliento y confianza en mí oído. Palabras que decían que me amaban por lo que era. Qué no les importaba como era, que ya me habían aceptado desde antes de enterarse.

Mi rostro cansado se confrontaba con los rasgos desesperados de mis progenitores, quienes intentaban hallar alguna respuesta de las damas que me sostenían. Solo para ser respondidos con un silencio fulminante cuando ellas me besaron y procedieron a retirarse a sus lugares nuevamente.

Llevé mi mano derecha hasta los botones que cerraban mi saco, desprendiéndolo en consecuencia para quitármelo. La corbata le siguió rápidamente, mientras que la camisa tomó más tiempo. Debatía internamente en mi mente lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Tras la eliminación de cada botón de su ojal, yo pensaba si sería aceptado por mi familia. Si no me rechazarían por lo que soy realmente.

La camisa cayó al suelo, dejando a la vista de todos mi torso pálido pero fuerte, con los músculos levemente marcados, como los de un nadador. Concentrados en más que nada para que velocidad y precisión. Rostros con mejillas rojas se delataron en menos de dos segundos, siendo las más efusivas Clarisse, Hylla, Reyna, Thalia, Calipso y Zoe. No pude evitar formar una sonrisa burlona por un momento, pero inmediatamente se borró.

-Te pregunto de nuevo Hera…tú me amas? Aún sin ver como soy en realidad? – con voz rota mascullé.

Sus ojos se abrieron como los de un ciervo encandilado. No sabía que responder. No sabía cómo reaccionar, pues no encontraba nada raro en mí.

Tragué saliva. Llevé mi mano a mi frente y tapé mis ojos por un momento. Reflexioné sobre lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Bajé mi mano hasta el bolsillo derecho de mi pantalón y sustraje la varita de sauco que hice aparecer. Con un último vistazo, crucé mi mirada con la de Hefestos, para luego susurrar.

 _-Finite Incantatem-_

* * *

Oscuro.

No podía ver con claridad.

Estaba cegado.

Pero no sentía frío, por lo tanto, no estaba muerto.

Sentía como la lluvia caía sobre mi espalda descubierta. Y como el sonido desgarrador de varias mujeres llenaban mis oídos.

No era lluvia ahora que me doy cuenta. Son lágrimas. Que, junto con los llantos, están rodeando mi ser.

Mi cabeza está apoyada en el seno del pecho de Hera. Podía sentir las pulsaciones de su corazón.

Podía oír como lloraba desconsoladamente mientras me abrazaba como si no hubiese mañana.

Hago palanca para salir de su agarre, solo para que ella caiga sobre mi pecho y continúe derramando su dolor.

Alzo la vista una vez más en este día. Alzo la vista y admiro con tristeza la rabia y dolor que la gente demuestra con sus rostros. Miasmas de poder puro se formaban alrededor de cada divinidad, incluyendo a aquellas que se destacaban por ser pacíficas al extremo.

Anfitrite y Perséfone se unieron al abrazo en mi pecho desnudo mientras que un temblor empezaba a sacudir la sala del concejo. Zeus cayó directamente a su trono, agarrando con fuerza su rayo maestro. Poseidón estaba temblando mientras sus ojos se ponían acuosos. Y Hades estaba moviéndose erráticamente, haciendo aparecer sombras por todos lados. Un leve movimiento de mi varita logró calmarlos a todos, pues si continuaban de esa manera, sus poderes afectarían a todo el mundo.

Las muchachas lloraban desconsoladamente, partiéndome el interior. No quería que ellas viesen mi verdadera forma, no quería que sufriesen por mi aspecto.

Mechones negros de mi propio cabello tapaban mi vista, impidiendo que la gente me vea llorar en silencio, excepto para mis madres, quienes alzaron sus cabezas.

-Aún así…como soy realmente…me amas, Hera? Me aceptarás como tu hijo? – pregunté con miedo infundado en mis palabras.

No quiero ser rechazado. No quiero perderlas. Tengo miedo. Es como volver a estar encerrado en el armario cuando era niño y todo lo que imaginaba sobre mis padres, estaba plasmado en un pequeño dibujo en la puerta.

Ella empezó a gritar.

Soy un mal hijo? Realmente no sé cómo debería actuar. Desearía poder recordar más sobre aquel tiempo que estuvimos todos juntos.

Aflojo la fuerza de mi abrazo, con la intención de separarme, pero es en vano. Ella me agarra con fuerza la cara y me obliga a mirarla. Sus ojos están rojos. Inyectados de furia y dolor. Siento miedo. Siento que voy a ser rechazado por mi propia madre. Siento que no seré querido.

Una caricia me trae de nuevo al mundo.

Una caricia que derramaba amor en grandes cantidades.

-No me llames Hera, Harry. Soy tu madre y tú eres mi bebé. No te odio, es más, te amo mucho más. Mi pequeño y valiente príncipe. Mi bello y apuesto bebé- respondió amorosamente, besando mis mejillas mientras yo podía soltar finalmente todo el dolor acumulado por años.

Grité porque rompí la jaula que yo mismo había creado.

Grité porque finalmente soy libre y puedo volar.

* * *

Vi como cada muchacha que estaba ligada a mí se movía con impaciencia. Querían llegar hasta donde estaba y resguardarme de todo lo que hubiese allá en el exterior.

Artemisa más que nadie tenía un brillo en sus ojos que prometía vestirme de plateado y llevarme con ella a todos lados.

Una sonrisa se formó en mi cara al imaginarme ese hecho. Una sonrisa que llamó la atención de todos.

-Cómo puedes sonreír en un momento así? – preguntó Bianca, mientras borraba con el dorso de sus manos las marcas que dejaron las lágrimas recientemente derramadas.

-Tan solo imaginé una situación graciosa. Eso es todo, no tienes por qué preocuparte, pequeño ángel. Estoy bien ahora- respondí serenamente.

Sentí un peso en mi cabeza, solo para darme cuenta que Perséfone había vuelto a ponerme aquella corona de flores que con tanto empeño había hecho para mí. Puede que sea chistoso para los demás, pero a mi punto de vista, es un hermoso regalo de mi madre.

Divisé que mis padres se habían movido a sus donde estaban sus hijas semidiosas y las habían abrazado con fuerza mientras susurraban disculpas. Tanto por la infancia que habían tenido, como por la culpa que sentían al no haber podido estar en la mía.

-Por qué? – preguntó Zeus mientras sus ojos centellaban.

-Porque, como dije antes, ellos detestaban todo lo que fuese en contra de visión de lo normal. Pero también porque alguien debía pagar el precio equivalente por todos los errores de cada uno de ustedes seis- dije tranquilamente.

Oí con diversión como Khione gemía de frustración al escuchar mi frase de cabecera, murmurando sobre gente de ojos verdes que la obligaban a limpiar sus desastres.

-Tú y tus malditos precios…- proclamó la cabeza de cerillo, tratando de ocultar el sonrojo en su cara al verme sin camisa.

-De qué estás hablando hija? Tú sabes algo Thalia? – preguntó Zeus, soltando un poco el abrazo a Thalia quien se terminó acostumbrando a la muestra de afecto de su padre, para luego asentir tímidamente con la cabeza para diversión de sus amigas.

-Es algo que Harry tiene como lema universal en su tienda- respondió la princesa de los cielos.

-Tienda? – cuestionó Hades.

-Después se los cuento. Es más, luego los llevo allá- respondí, para después reclamar mi atención a mi madre, Anfitrite, quien estaba mirando mi cuerpo.

-Cómo fue que obtuviste todo eso? – con pena en su tono preguntó ella.

-Cuál de todos? – dije con curiosidad.

-Todos- con un poco de enojo replicó.

-Necesito que seas más específica- con cara de palo devolví, para ser golpeado en la nuca por Perséfone mientras me miraba con reproche.

-Cuáles fueron las que tuviste con Petunia? – con temor preguntó Hera.

-Las de mi espalda. Cada marca. Cada desgarro. Todo lo que está en mi espalda fue producido por Vernom en un intento banal de quitar lo extraño de mí mientras Petunia observaba. Primero fueron sus cintos, luego varillas. Había días en donde usaba el atizador de la chimenea y no podía afirmarme en ningún lado, lo que me llevaba a pasar días sin dormir en el armario- dije, solo para golpearme la frente tras haber dicho el lugar donde dormía.

-A-a-ar-armario? Dijiste armario? ESOS MONSTRUOS DE HACÍAN DORMIR EN UN ARMARIO!? – furiosa exclamó Hestia, avivando el fuego del centro del salón hasta alturas impensables.

-Creo que por lo que tengo escrito en mi espalda…ellos me veían como un monstruo- respondí con humor negro retorcido que realmente no era adecuado para el presente momento.

-ESO NO ES CIERTO! TE HE VISTO, HE CONVIVIDO CONTIGO, HEMOS DORMIDO UNO AL LADO DEL OTRO! SÉ QUE NO ERES UN MONSTRUO, ASÍ QUE DEJA DE LLAMARTE ASÍ! – se quejó ruidosamente, creando un halo de fuego a su alrededor, dejándose llevar por primera vez en tanto tiempo por su furia.

-Saben por qué tengo todas estas marcas en mi piel? – pregunté a todos con un dejo de simpatía.

Ellos negaron con la cabeza, algunos tratando de borrar unas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, mientras que otros trataban de calmar sus poderes.

-Es porque la crueldad es mucho más interesante que la bondad. Petunia sentía rencor hacia su hermana debido a que ella no tenía magia. Desde ese momento odió todo lo relacionado con ello. Llegando al punto que lo plasmó en mí. Todo lo que hicieron desde el momento que nacieron mis padres, hasta el día de mi orfandad, debía de ser pagado por un medio necesario. Todo debe ser equitativo. Es imposible para una de las partes encargarse de todo. De lo contrario, se rompería el balance de este mundo, y todo se derrumbaría. Esa es la ley que aprendí y aplico desde el momento que pude escapar- expliqué, viendo como cada divinidad abría sus ojos en comprensión, excepto aquellos que ya me conocían.

-Ustedes saben de esto? – preguntó Calipso a los Sinos, los cuales movieron sus cabezas sincronizadamente.

-Nosotras sabíamos que algo así iba a pasar con su vida. Como lo dijimos antes, él es una anomalía. Él puede ver distintos caminos y rearmarlos a su gusto. Es por eso que es una constante migraña para nosotras- respondieron las tres a la vez.

-Ustedes no se llevan muy bien, verdad? – preguntó con todo respeto Reyna, por lo que tuve que morderme la lengua ante la veracidad de sus palabras.

-Tú que crees, hija de Bellona? – con apatía respondió Clotho, arrugando su frente.

-Bellona? – preguntó Annabeth inmediatamente a su madre, quien puso cara de haberse comido algo agrio.

-Luego te cuento con detenimiento Annabeth- le dije para llamar su atención y que no vea la rabia interna que sostenía la mujer de ojos acerados.

La súbita tensión que había generado la pregunta de mi amada rubia sabionda, empezó a amainar poco a poco gracias a mi última oración. Ya había empezado a notar como algunos dioses estaban flaqueando y apunto de mostrar su otra personalidad, pero ya que es secreto para los semidioses griegos, pudieron controlarlo a duras penas.

Hermes, para tratar de atraer la atención a otro tema, se fijó en las marcas de mi cuello, las cuales parecían como si una soga hubiese estado apretándome durante días.

Levantó un dedo temblorosamente y preguntó:

-Antares…Harry, qué son esas marcas en tu cuello? Acaso tú…? – con temor, pensando que yo había intentado suicidarme de niño.

Llevé mi mano izquierda hasta mi cuello, acariciando suavemente las impresiones rojizas que todos ellos estaban apreciando con miedo.

-En el primer año de mi estadía en Hogwarts, la escuela de magia a la que fueron mis padres, un profesor intentó asesinarme- respondí, bajando la mano, solo para ser tocado por Perséfone en ese lugar de nuevo.

-Cómo fue que pasó eso? – preguntó ella.

-Durante ese tiempo, la cabra loca no tuvo mejor idea que empezar a idear una serie de planes que me pondrían a prueba. En un acto de estupidez, le pidió a su mentor, Flamel, la piedra filosofal. Utilizó ese dichoso objeto para atraer la atención de Riddle, quien intentó robar Gringotts creyendo que estaba allí. En fin, para hacer un resumen bastante simple y conciso, creyendo que Snape quería hacerse de la piedra, tuve que enfrentarme a un Cerbero, un piso repleto de Lazo del Diablo, un montón de llaves voladoras, un ajedrez gigante interactivo y un acertijo de pociones- generalicé, solo para ser recibido por un montón de miradas que pedían más explicaciones.

-Todo por una piedra? Además, esas pruebas no se ven tan difíciles…- comentó Ares, siendo silenciado inmediatamente por su madre quien lo miró fijamente.

-Esa piedra tiene la misma función que las manzanas del Jardín de las Hespérides. En cuanto a las pruebas, el cerbero me intentó comer, las plantas me intentaron ahorcar, las llaves cortaban como hojas de afeitar a la velocidad que iban, en el ajedrez yo era una de las piezas, y en las pociones si se hacía mal la fórmula podías terminar envenenado. Claro, todo eso era previo a encontrarme con Quirrell, el cual tenía la cara de Voldemort adosaba en su nuca. Cuando estaba asfixiándome, logré poner mi mano en su cara y quemarlo gracias al sacrificio que mis madres habían realizado años atrás. Maté al huésped, pero el espíritu salió libre de nuevo a los bosques de Albania- finalicé lo que fue mi primer año.

-Wow…- fue el comentario hecho por Apolo, Hermes, Hefestos y los hijos de todos ellos, haciendo que Daphne se ría por lo que tuve que mirarla para advertirle que no diga nada más o la castigaría sin tocarla por un mes.

-Y eso que todavía no escucharon todo sobre 'Arry- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Fleur, lo que me hizo gemir de frustración porque inmediatamente mis padres me miraron.

-Castigo para ti también Fleur- le indiqué con un brillo malicioso en mis ojos, haciendo que trague saliva y soporte las burlas de sus tres compañeras de asiento.

-Qué más tenemos que oír Harry? – Poseidón cuestionó mientras sostenía a una escurridiza Perse.

Pase mi mano por la aureola verduzca que tenía en mi brazo derecho, sonriendo con nostalgia ante los recuerdos de mi aventura a los doce años.

-En su segundo año, mi perfecto ex marido, tuvo la brillante idea de introducir en Hogwarts un libro con un trozo del alma de su maestro. Lo que desencadenó una serie de hechos bastantes desafortunados- comenzó a decir Cissa con un dejo de desprecio cada vez que recordaba a Lucius.

-Es algo referido a la cicatriz que está tocando Harry? – Thalia interrogó, inclinando su cabeza hacia un costado.

-Sí, princesa de los cielos. Esta marca la obtuve cuando ese dichoso libro poseyó a una niña y, consecuentemente, puso en libertad a un basilisco que había estado dormido por más de cincuenta años. Ese monstruo podía matar con solo ver a alguien, pero si lograbas reflejar su mirada en algún otro objeto, tan solo terminabas petrificado, lo cual no era muy bonito tampoco. Bueno, ya que tengo una habilidad que se llama _Parsel_ , la cual es poder comunicarme con los reptiles, todos creyeron que era el culpable, por lo que me marginaron durante todo un año mientras tenía que hacerme cargo de una put…- estaba explicando, pero fui interrumpido por tres bofetadas en mi nuca.

-LENGUAJE HARRY! – me reprocharon las reinas para diversión de todos los presentes.

Giré los ojos mientras trataba de ocultar una sonrisa.

-Como decía…tuve que hacerme cargo de una serpiente de ochenta pies de largo, que podía matarme con la mirada y tenía una mordida que inyectaba veneno tremendamente mortal. Conclusión, maté al chuco ese con una espada que podía asimilar cualquier daño y añadirlo a su repertorio, y un fénix- terminé.

-Y la cicatriz de dónde vino? Acaso te mordió el basilisco? – Zeus preguntó.

-Sip! – acoté con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Cómo puedes responder tan feliz!? – exclamó nuevamente.

-Porque no estoy muerto. El fénix curó a tiempo la mordedura y yo le clavé la espada en el paladar al basilisco, atravesándole el cerebro. Así que fue justo para mí- respondí, echándole un vistazo a las bellezas latinas que miraban con asombro a la espada y el vestido que les había dado hace un año.

Por otra parte, a mis madres parecía que estaban a punto de sufrir un aneurisma, mientras que mis padres querían arrancarse los pelos al mismo tiempo que farfullaban sobre viejos estúpidos y planes retorcidos.

-Dime que no te pasó nada que sea peor que eso en tu tercer año, hijo…- suplicó Hera, mirándome con sus enormes ojos llenos de preocupación.

-…Excepto que Padfoot se escapó de Azkaban, Moony casi me muerde, un Dementor casi me saca el alma, aprendí el encanto _Patronus_ , viajé en el tiempo y me salvé a mí mismo de cien dementores que estaban a punto de matarme junto al chucho pulgoso…Nop, creo que eso no es peor que lo del segundo año- con cara seria le dije, apreciando como la cara de cada uno de los que poseía conocimiento del mundo mágico se iba poniendo cada vez más pálido para mi diversión.

-Pad-Pad-Padfoot! Hades, te dije miles de veces que él era mala influencia para mi bebé! Te juro que cuando volvamos a casa, voy a encontrar su alma y lo voy a mantener cuidando mi jardín! – exclamó Perséfone a su marido, quien solo se llevó su mano a su cara, insultando por lo bajo a mi padrino.

-No te preocupes querida, yo pienso tener una seria charla con mis amigos…- le respondió con un tono que prometía mucho dolor para Sirius y Remus, la cual preocupó un poco a sus hijas que sostenía en su regazo.

Sin palabras se encontraban los presentes, tratando de imaginarse las situaciones por las que había pasado. Zeus se masajeó el puente de su nariz y bufaba exasperado, ya esperándose lo peor si continuaba. Sentí un poco de simpatía pues yo me encontraba de la misma forma cada vez que comenzaba un año nuevo en mi antigua escuela.

-Sé que me arrepentiré por preguntar, pero esa cicatriz gigante en tu hombro…- empezó a decir el rey de los cielos, viendo como su esposa tocaba con sumo cuidado la parte superior de mi miembro derecho.

-Geez…mi cuarto año…fui invitado a la Final del Mundial de Quidditch, donde ahí mismo conocí a Cissa, y hubo una incursión por parte de los mortífagos. Cuando llegué a Hogwarts, quedé seleccionado como cuarto campeón del Torneo de los Tres Magos. En la primera prueba tuve que hacer frente a un Horntail húngaro, la cual me atravesó el hombro con su cola. En la segunda, tuve que rescatar a alguien del Lago Negro, donde me enfrenté a los Merpeople y de paso salvé a la hermanita de Fleur. En la última prueba, tuve que atravesar un maldito laberinto lleno de monstruos, solo para llegar al final y tomar la copa junto al verdadero campeón de Hogwarts…y ahí fue donde todo empezó a ir mal…- cansado, comenté, viendo las caras de mis tres brujas rubias las cuales intentaban animarme con sonrisas que agradecí de corazón.

-Qué pudo haber pasado? – sin realmente querer saber, preguntó Silena quien se apresuró previamente para sentarse con el hijo de Hefestos.

-Segundos después de que tomásemos la copa con esperanza de que dicho Torneo termine, fuimos trasladados directamente a un cementerio. Antes de que pudiese darme cuenta, mi amigo había sido asesinado por el traidor de mi familia e, inmediatamente fui noqueado para posteriormente ser atado a una estatua mientras realizaba un ritual para revivir a su maestro. Debido a que necesitaba mi sangre, clavó con saña su cuchillo en mi antebrazo y luego terminó de revivir al megalómano con cara de serpiente, el cual me obligó a enfrentarlo a un duelo del cual escapé con vida debido a que nuestras varitas nos impedían dañarnos. En fin, cuando pude volver a los terrenos de la escuela, se reveló que el profesor que tenía ese año fue el causante de mi participación, y como si no fuese poco, ni siquiera era un profesor sino un prófugo que había escapado de la prisión mágica- terminé de relatar, indicándoles la cicatriz en mi antebrazo, la cual tenía una forma intrincada que trataba de simular a la marca oscura, definitivamente Wormtail se había esmerado ese día.

La reina del inframundo levantó inmediatamente la cabeza, donde puedo jurar que escuché un chasquido proveniente de su cuello, y miró fijamente a mi padre, el cual estaba bajo el tratamiento calmante que sus hijas semidiosas le estaban dando mediante apretones de mano y abrazos.

Justo cuando ella estaba a punto de hablar, Poseidón la interrumpió:

-No te importaría que un día de estos fuésemos a tu reino, verdad hermano? – con una cara serena y una sonrisa que revelaba todo el dolor posible para su enemigo, pidió a su hermano mayor.

La cara de Hades me dio una mezcla de gracia y lástima. Cuánto tiempo lo habían separado sus propios hermanos a causa de una disputa estúpida? Al menos sé, que con mi presencia esos que nunca debieron de haberse roto, volverán a forjarse…aunque sea para castigar a alguien.

-Por favor Harry, terminemos con esto. Si sigo viendo esas marcas en tu cuerpo voy a terminar quemando a alguien- me rogó Hestia, quien con sus ojos llameantes me provocó ganas de ir a abrazarla y besarla como lo hago los días que dormimos en el sofá frente el calor de la chimenea.

-Está bien pequeña flama…veamos, en mi quinto año el Ministerio de Magia decidió defenestrar mi nombre tildándome de mentiroso y busca fama, para llegar al punto de enviar a un lacayo como inquisidor y nueva profesora. La mujer, quien era una bomba de amabilidad y amor, me obligó a escribir con una pluma maldita "No debo decir mentiras", cuyas palabras quedaron grabadas en el dorso de mi mano. Al mismo tiempo que todo esto pasaba, Voldemort me enviaba visiones falsas de asesinatos y torturas, lo que la vieja cabra aprovechó para mandar a su perro faldero a enseñarme a defender mi mente, pero solamente terminó violando mi cerebro debido a la conexión que tenía con Riddle. En una de esas tantas visiones, vi como tenía cautivo a mi padrino y me pedía como pago de rescate que le dé una profecía que se hallaba en el Ministerio. Síntesis, la visión era falsa, me tendieron una trampa en un lugar llamado el Departamento de Misterios donde tuve que pelear junto a cinco personas más contra al menos una docena de adultos entrenados en el arte de la masacre. Logramos salir con vida ya que Sirius fue en mi búsqueda con un grupo liderado por el viejo manipulador, pero él cayó a través de un velo cuando estaba peleando con Bellatrix Lestrange. Como broche de oro en ese año, Voldemort intentó poseerme, pero logré rechazarlo de mi cuerpo, y la cabra loca se dignó a decirme la verdad de la profecía- finalicé para luego poder tomar una gran bocanada de aire, haciendo que mi pecho se infle y cause unos rubores por aquí y por allá.

Elevé interesado una ceja al ver la cara completamente roja de mi cazadora, moviendo sus piernas de manera muy junta y respirando pesadamente. Definitivamente ella va a entrar a mi baño la próxima vez que me esté duchando. Espero que tan solo me dé tiempo a colocar unos hechizos de silencio y salas para repeler a la gente. Y ahora que se está lamiendo inconscientemente los labios, debo echarle un encantamiento relajante o me secuestraría. Siempre supe que era una pervertida de armario.

Con un rápido movimiento de mi mano, logré calmarla…agradezco que la bola de pelos no esté aquí o no me dejaría vivir.

-Harry, te encuentras bien? Estás suspirando como si te hubieses aliviado de algo? – preguntó Anfitrite, por lo que tuve que controlarme para no empezar a sudar.

-No es nada mamá…- respondí rápidamente, para darme cuenta de que la llamé de manera inconsciente y cariñosa.

Sentí algo cálido en mi pecho al verla sonreír tan feliz. Brillaba en su esplendor mientras se pavoneaba frente a su esposo, quien no pudo contener su risa. Cuando se detuvo, vi como llamó a sus hermanos y con sus respectivas parejas, dejando sentados en sus lugares originales a sus hijas, y procedieron a platicar fervientemente.

Apenas mis madres se levantaron de sus asientos, un ruido masivo se produjo entre las muchachas con las que tenía un enlace, pues se estaban disputando quienes se sentarían a mi lado para el resto de la conversación.

Antes de que pudiese percatarme, mis brazos fueron apropiados por Hestia y Zoe, mientras que las demás se lamentaban y me miraban con promesas no dichas en sus ojos variopintos. No ayudaba mucho que mis brazos ahora estuviesen completamente blancos tras ser estrangulados en los fuertes agarres de las dos bellas mujeres a mi lado.

-Lo siento- escapó de mis labios al ver los ojos rojos de la pequeña flama a mi izquierda.

-Nunca había sentido tanto desprecio hacia alguien. Ni siquiera cuando mi queridísimo padre me devoró junto a mis hermanos- musitó mientras sostenía con fuerza mi mano, comprendiendo que no quería soltarme en caso de que desapareciese.

Un apretón en mi otra mano me hizo voltear la cabeza, siendo recibido por el aroma a manzanas que mi cazadora emanaba de su cuerpo. Mirándome con sus oscuros ojos, pidiéndome permiso para no alejarla, cosa a la que sonreí y masajeé su mano con mi pulgar, calmándola.

-No las voy a obligar a permanecer a mi lado, después de todo, sé que no soy el sujeto más apuesto del mundo…mírenme, dos cicatrices más y tendré un logro desbloqueado como diría Mokona- intenté bromear al último, intentando ocultar ese pequeño temor que crecía a cada momento que relataba mi pasado.

Gruñidos a cada lado de mi cabeza fue lo único que recibí, para luego ser golpeado en el pecho y fulminado por dos mujeres que estaban a punto de estallar.

-Vuelve a insinuar algo por el estilo y te cortaré las pelotas con un cuchillo embotado, me entendiste? – me amenazó Zoe, al mismo tiempo que Hestia creaba una pequeña bola de fuego en su mano libre.

Me hubiese reído a carcajadas en ese mismo lugar, de no haber sido por el chillido ensordecedor que hizo Afrodita mientras nos miraba.

Desde Clarisse que estaba mirándome desde la otra punta de la sala, hasta Zoe que estaba a mi lado, sentimos un chorro de agua fría corriendo por nuestras espaldas a modo de advertencia. Todas las muchachas me suplicaron tácitamente para que haga algo antes de que una catástrofe ocurra, por lo que rápidamente elevé mi energía como lo había hecho con Dionisio o Artemisa, callando de manera efectiva los gritos de la diosa del amor.

-Creo que nos has salvado a todas de una fatídica charla sobre el amor y cómo mantener a un hombre bajo el encanto femenino…- susurró Hestia, solo para esbozar una sonrisa y besar su sien, repitiendo los mismo con Zoe, quien se calmó pues aún mantenía sus ideales como cazadora.

-Harry? Qué sucedió? Sentimos como tu magia se mostraba agresiva…y por qué mi hermana y la teniente de mi hija están abrazándote? – empezó a cuestionar sin parar el rey del Olimpo.

Silencio reinó en el concejo, donde la atención principal estaba puesta en el sillón que estaba ocupando con dos de mis amores. No ayudaba mucho que ellas estuviesen como dos ciervos encandilados por un camión.

-Se los contaré mañana, primero terminemos con mi relato para que las chicas puedan ir a descansar. Han pasado por mucho y no quiero ser la razón de que no tengan sus sueños de belleza- evadí velozmente las preguntas, habiendo como respuesta un coro de suspiros que denotaban alivio.

-Está bien, pero primero queremos traer a nuestros hijos restantes para que te conozcan- Zeus mencionó, para que consecuentemente sepa que esto me da a dar una migraña que sí o sí voy a tener que tratar antes de irme a dormir.

Siete destellos dorados iluminaron la habitación, trayendo consigo a cinco mujeres y dos hombres. Cuando vi a uno de esos hombres, sentí la intensa gana de pararme y desmembrarlo muy despacio. Mi magia empezó a salir a flote poco a poco, iluminando la sala en un tono gris ceniza. Mis padres me vieron inmediatamente e intentaron acercarse, pero un vistazo de mi parte los frenó, al mismo tiempo que Zoe se pegó a mi costado y hundió su cara en la curvatura de mi cuello.

Hades carraspeó incómodo ante mi muestra de poder por cierta persona que había llegado, dando lugar a su esposa para que presentase a sus hijas.

-Melinoe, Macaria…quiero presentarles a su hermano Harry. Él, se podría decir que, nació siendo un mortal con habilidades divinas. Espero que se lleven bien- dijo ella con una sonrisa esperanzadora cuando me vio pararme y caminar hasta ellas ignorando esa pequeña voz en mi cabeza que me pedía a gritos que descuartice al idiota.

Macaria era bastante parecida a mamá, con su cabello negro rizado que caía como una cascada hasta sus caderas. Su cuerpo delgado y delicado, y sus ojos de color violeta. Vestía una toga púrpura que hacían juego con su mirada, y portaba un pequeño collar con una luna creciente.

Melinoe por su parte habría asustado a cualquier otra persona que no hubiese visto a Moody antes. Su lado izquierdo es negro y endurecido como una momia y su lado derecho es pálido y calcáreo como si estuviera drenada de toda su sangre. Llevaba un vestido y un chal de oro, y sus ojos son huecos negros y vacíos. Pero a pesar de todo ello, mantenía un encanto extraño.

Pasé una mano por mi nuca, despeinándome. Sonreí torcidamente y les dije:

-Solo quiero que sepan que no suelo andar así por la vida- mientras señalaba mi falta de vestimenta, cosa que les sacó una sonrisa.

Me acerqué a la pelinegra, estrechándola en un abrazo y besando suavemente su mejilla, diciéndole cuan encantado estaba de conocerla finalmente. Cuando quise hacer lo mismo con su hermana, pude ver como intentaba retroceder con miedo a ser rechazada por su aspecto. Previendo que estaba a punto de retroceder un poco más, estiré mi mano y la tomé por su brazo izquierdo, jalándola hasta que chocó contra mi pecho para luego abrazarla y besar sus dos mejillas mientras la miraba con amor.

-Que nadie te diga que no eres hermosa. Por cierto, no hagas caso a las tonterías que pueda ofrecerte nuestro abuelo, con mucho gusto te invito a pasar una estadía en Inglaterra para que puedas asustar a toda la gente que quieras- guiñándole un ojo y corriendo los mechones de pelo que tapaban su rostro, le dije.

Volteé a tiempo para ver como Anfitrite empujaba a un reacio adulto y a una mujer de gran altura, nivelando cuatro veces mi altura.

-Harry, estos son Tritón y Kymopoleia, espero que se lleven bien- con añoranza habló ella.

Él estaba vestido con unas bermudas y una camiseta hawaiana. Su piel de un tono verdoso y su pelo negro tomado en una cola de caballo. Podía ver por las muecas que hacía con su boca, que detestaba estar en esa forma, pues de a rato, sus piernas parpadeaban para transformarse dos colas de pescado.

Ella por su parte, medía alrededor de veinte pies de altura. Portaba un vestido verde florido, decorado con un cinturón de conchas nacaradas. Su piel era blanca, rozando a ser luminosa, y su cabello se asemejaba a los tentáculos de una medusa que se complementaba a la perfección con sus ojos blancos como perlas y su cara delicada. Pude ver como intentaba sonreír, pero al parecer no estaba muy acostumbrada, por lo que le costaba un poco.

El sujeto me miró de arriba abajo, midiéndome. Me mordí la lengua para no reírme de su comportamiento infantil, ya que, si mi presencia no le bastaba para sentirse molesto, movía su cabeza de a ratos para ver a Perse. Lo que me dio una brillante idea.

-Qué pasa Flounder? Pareciese que desayunaste un limón- con una sonrisa burlona le pregunté-

-Cuida tu tono conmigo mortal, puede que seas un hijo de mis padres, pero sigues siendo un mero mortal- respondió oscamente provocando que mis cejas suban un poco ante el desagrado natural que emanaba.

-Lo que digas Flounder. Por cierto, creo que se te cayó un palo del culo- le digo lúdicamente, mientras muevo los dedos de mi mano derecha para hacer aparecer un palo en el suelo.

Perse y las demás muchachas trataban de contener sus risas, después de todo ellas sabían de mi manía de ponerle apodos a todos. Pero cuando hice aparecer la varilla de madera, todo el mundo estaba mordiéndose la lengua para no reírsele en la cara.

Decidí obviar cualquier réplica que pudiese hacer Tritón y, me dirigí frente a Kymopoleia, quien miraba un poco avergonzada por su altura a pesar de seguir conteniendo su risa, la cual se asemejaba al sonido producido por un delfín, por mi broma. Quería abrazarla de la misma manera que había hecho anteriormente con Melinoe y Macaria, pero debido a su gran estatura, eso era algo difícil.

Incliné la cabeza hacia un costado, dejando que mi cabello desordenado cubra mi ojo izquierdo. Analicé por un momento su complexión física mientras metía mi mano derecha en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, buscando algo que me fuese de utilidad para la idea que tengo en mi cabeza. La punta de mi dedo medio rozó con un frío metal, al cual rápidamente lo saqué y analicé profundamente, sintiendo los bordes romos de las figuras geométricas que lo conformaban. Susurré unos encantamientos que la ayudarían por el resto de su vida, para luego alzar mi mano izquierda y moviendo mi muñeca milimétricamente.

- _Reducio_ -

Para sorpresa de todos, menos Hécate, la hija de Poseidón y Anfitrite empezó a achicarse, casi como si de Alicia se tratase. Cuando llegó a una altura aproximada de una cabeza menos a la mía, detuve el encantamiento, acercándome a ella y poniendo alrededor de su cuello el collar que había tomado de mi bolsillo.

-Este collar te permitirá elegir tu tamaño a voluntad…pero nada es gratis, así que algún día deberás devolverme el favor en un pago equivalente a lo que acabo de hacer. Oh! Lo olvidaba, es un gusto conocerte Kym- la saludé amigablemente, enlazando mi brazo por su espalda y besando sus mejillas que estaban mojadas por las lágrimas, para luego soltarla y verla irse corriendo hasta sus padres de manera muy feliz.

Estaba a punto de retroceder unos pasos, cuando fui sorprendido por un puñetazo en mi brazo, el cual casi me arroja al suelo de no haber sido que tenía buenos reflejos.

Escuché un quejido por parte de Hera lo que le sacó una risa a la mujer que me llamó la atención. Ella tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, ojos color rojo y la piel acaramelada. Vestía un traje de combate de la antigua Grecia por encima de una toga carmesí, siendo complementada por espinilleras de cuero, las cuales también tenía en sus antebrazos. Básicamente, ella emanaba un aura de una muchacha que buscaba pelea sin importarle el resultado.

-Mucho gusto, soy Enyo! He oído que le pateaste el trasero a mi hermano, espero que un día podamos entrenar! – saludó efusivamente, en una mezcla de tono juguetón y malicioso, casi como si hubiese descubierto un juguete nuevo en mí.

-Creo que me verás pelear en vivo más pronto de lo que crees, hermana. Es un encanto el conocerte, espero que no llevemos bien- respondí amablemente, besando su mejilla mientras dirigía discretamente una mirada de odio puro al sujeto que se pavoneaba por todo el salón mirando lujuriosamente a cada mujer.

Los dedos me temblaban por las ganas de hechizarlo que tenía. Tuve que respirar profundamente y cerrar los ojos con tal de controlar aquel temperamento que hace mucho no salía a lucir.

Una última mujer se acercó a mí con una sonrisa que rivalizaba a la de su madre. Era muy joven, vestía una toga blanca con azul y una corona de flores rosadas sobre su cabello color miel. Sus rasgos delicados y sus ojos verde claro denotaban perfectamente el dominio sobre el cual ella tenía poder. Aunque también podía ver que ocultaba dolor y desprecio hacia el hombre que restaba del grupo.

Abrí mis brazos luego de separarme de Enyo, siendo envuelto por la joven Hebe quien temblaba suavemente mientras depositaba besos en su pelo, tranquilizándola.

-Sabes, para tener felicidad, uno debe experimentar una racha de tristeza. Para tener amor, debes conocer el dolor. Tú has pagado el precio justo para que ahora recibas lo equivalente a ello. Te lo mereces- respondí a su oído, dejando que derramase lágrimas por un rato, para luego alzarla y llevarla hasta donde Zeus estaba sentado junto a Hera.

Los miré calmamente, diciéndoles tácitamente que no hay ningún problema por el cual deban preocuparse. Sonreí apaciblemente, deslizando la palma de mi mano sobre mi cara, concentrándome para fingir ante el idiota que estoy a punto de hablar. Solo espero que Zoe entienda mis intenciones, después de todo, esto es para ella.

Su sonrisa petulante y sus movimientos faroleros ponían a prueba mi paciencia, provocando que mis dedos se empiecen a mover inevitablemente ante cada paso que daba para estar frente a él.

-Oh! Tú debes ser Hércules. Es un honor para mí estar frente a ti! – exclamé falsamente, acomodando una mueca feliz en mi cara.

La chaqueta dorada hecha del León de Nemea brillaba en la blanca habitación, como si una estrella del cielo estuviese haciendo acto de presencia delante nuestro.

-Veo que sabes cómo dirigirte a tus superiores, mortal. Ahora, lárgate de mí vista ya que me tapas a esas hermosas mujeres- arrogantemente me respondió, comiéndose con la mirada a Fleur, quien estaba agarrando con furia su varita lista para hechizarlo.

-Vaya, lo siento. No sabía que usted, siendo un hombre casado, estuviese viendo indiscriminadamente a otras mujeres en la presencia de su esposa. Eso es bastante bajo para alguien como usted- le dije con un tono burlón y enfermizo a la vez, casi en un silbido.

-Puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana, mortal. Así que no trates de hacerte el valiente conmigo o te mataré- me amenazó, apretando un puño para dar más énfasis a sus palabras.

-Oh, por favor! No era mi intención el ser interpretado de esa manera. Pero claro, la oferta de enfrentarme a usted es bastante atractiva. Me imagino que no le molestaría tener un combate luego de terminar mi relato, verdad? Después de todo, soy un mero mortal, por lo que no deberás preocuparte de mucho- hablé dulcemente, sacando mi Slytherin interior, lo que hizo sonreír a Cissa, Andy y Daphne.

-Para que después no digan que no soy un dios bondadoso, te brindaré tu pedido, mortal. Pero si mueres no es mi culpa- sentenció el idiota, quitando toma la atención que tenía sobre mí.

Lo vi intentar acercarse a Fleur, solo para caer de bruces al suelo cuando lancé un hechizo a sus piernas mientras me retiraba silbando hasta donde Zoe y Hestia se encontraban.

* * *

-Bien, quiero terminar esto lo más rápido posible. En mi sexto año, en realidad no pasó nada muy especial, excepto que la cabra loca estaba muriendo debido a que tenía en su mano un anillo maldito que carcomía su cuerpo, y que me obligó a malgastar todo ese año en tratar de convencer a un anciano para que me diese sus memorias las cuales eran la clave de por qué Riddle no se moría de una maldita vez. Cuando tuvimos esa información, al viejo manipulador se le dio la brillante idea de ir de excursión a una cueva repleta de zombis ultra rápidos solo para buscar un relicario que finalmente resultó ser falso. Así que cuando regresamos y el viejo fue asesinado por su propio lazarillo, digamos que muy triste no me puse…- relaté con serenidad, alzando mis hombros para dar énfasis a mis palabras.

-Ninguna cicatriz, marca o daño que hayas sufrido ese año? – preguntó con temor Hera, mientras estaba sentada entre Zeus y Hebe en uno de los sillones.

-Excepto una nariz rota…Nop, ya que después se la devolví equivalentemente- respondí con una sonrisa, solo para ser golpeado con un zapato de Cissa.

-Qué tiene de equivalente una nariz rota con un _Sectumsempra_ a mi dragón? – con algo de furia me gritó.

-Le dio un collar maldito a Katie Bell y armó el armario de dos vías que permitió la entrada de los mortífagos a la escuela…- le dije con cara de palo, sosteniendo el zapato en mi mano derecha, depositándolo en mi regazo para luego devolvérselo.

Narcissa intentó ocultar tras sus manos su rostro rojo mientras se acomodaba detrás de la espalda de su hermana mayor, pero no ayudaba mucho ya que esta estaba mordiéndose su labio inferior para contener la risa.

-Ahora me toca el final…mi último año en Inglaterra. Se suponía que debería de haber ido a séptimo año, pero debido a la aparición de ataques furtivos por parte de Voldemort, todo el mundo estaba paranoico. Por lo que se tuvo que decidir a último momento que, junto a dos "amigos" tuviésemos que estar en la fuga por el resto del país en busca de los dichosos objetos que Riddle tenía como anclaje de su alma. Ese año perdí a mucha gente importante para mí. Desde amigos, familiares y tutores. Casi muero ahogado, comido por un dragón, torturado, envenenado, a causa de mortífagos carroñeros, en un incendio…todo eso para que finalmente quedasen dos anclajes. Uno era una serpiente de Riddle que nunca dejado su lado, el cual fue decapitado por un buen compañero y amigo…el otro era yo, verán, cuando Tom mató a mis padres e intentó asesinarme con la maldición asesina, su alma se fraccionó por error una séptima vez y quedó adherida a la cicatriz que tenía en mi frente. El plan del viejo manipulador fue siempre convertirme en un mártir. En una maldita oveja para el sacrificio de su "bien mayor". Fue por eso mismo, con la esperanza de que esa guerra que había traído nada más que muerte y dolor terminase, que decidí ir solo hasta estar frente a él y dejar que me mate, eliminando al mismo tiempo su última ancla. Debo admitir que duele, duele mucho, pero tampoco es que durase una eternidad el hecho de quedarme muerto. Pude hacer un canje, otorgué el alma residual de Riddle en lugar del mío, por lo que no morí una vez más. Fingí estar difunto mientras era cargado en los brazos del guardabosque de Hogwarts, esperando el momento exacto para atacar. Cuando este llegó, tuvimos una ardua pelea, hasta que finalmente pude acabar con él. El resto creo que ustedes saben que pasó, verdad? – comenté, terminando mi relato con una mirada interrogante a mis padres, los cuales asentían con la cabeza.

-Fue cuando finalmente se agotaron las salas de protección que te rodeaban. Fue cuando pudimos verte, aunque sea desde lejos, después de tanto tiempo. A pesar de que no duró mucho tampoco, pues al día siguiente te perdimos el rastro hasta que te presentaste aquí el día de hoy- dijo Poseidón con una mirada nostálgica.

La calma se estableció en la sala, todos asimilando el largo relato de mi vida. Alzamientos de poder se sentían provenientes de alguna que otra chica en mi vida al descubrir lo atareado que fue pasado. Solamente podía suspirar en este momento, dejando que el aire de mis pulmones fluya libremente en el ambiente tenso que inevitablemente había creado.

Ladeo mi cara hasta hundir mi nariz en el cabello castaño oscuro con aroma hogareño de la diosa que tengo a mi costado. Respiré profundamente, llenando mi pecho con su esencia, ignorando sus risitas debido a las cosquillas que le realizo con la punta de mi nariz. Sé que mis padres miran con curiosidad este hecho, pero como ya les he dicho, mañana se enterarán.

-Esa fue toda la historia? Para esto me has llamado padre? Solo veo a un inútil que está lleno de cicatrices delante de mí- exclamó estúpidamente Hércules, sin prestar demasiada atención a la irritación que produjo en los demás.

-Hércules! Cierra la maldita boc…- empezó a gritar Zeus completamente enfurecido a punto de tomar su rayo, pero lo detuve cuando empecé a hablar.

-Es cierto. Tan solo soy un inútil al lado de alguien como tú que es un dios…por qué no mejor me brinda esa oportunidad de poder pelear contra usted, mi señor- con una mueca en mis labios que se turnaban ascendentemente, le comenté.

Mis progenitoras me miraron como si hubiese perdido completamente la cabeza. Creían que me había metido directamente en la boca del lobo, al menos eso pensaron hasta que Ares les llamó la atención y entre risas les dijo que se calmen.

-Bah! Si tan apurado estás por morir, entonces te daré ese honor, mortal- proclamó Hércules, parándose de repente y yéndose por la puerta de la sala.

Tranquilamente solté las manos de Hestia y Zoe, caminando sin hacer un mero ruido hasta donde mi ropa había quedado tirada. Me tomé mi tiempo en colocarme la camisa de vuelta, siendo asistido por Khione que, ante la queja de las demás y la mirada atónita de algunos dioses, empezó a abotonarme la prenda y colocarme la corbata mientras rozaba con sus helados dedos el borde de mi mandíbula. Cerré los ojos, disfrutando de su tacto y su suave tarareo hipnotizante.

Al menos hasta que la diosa de la sabiduría preguntó algo que todos tenían duda.

-Cómo es que no te has vuelto loco? – con miedo y tristeza preguntó.

-Por qué no le preguntas a Dionisio qué vio aquella vez, hace tres años, en mi cabeza? – con un tono semi burlón le repliqué.

Manteniendo los ojos cerrados, sentí como el aire de la sala se distorsionaba con los movimientos bruscos de las cabezas de los presentes en dirección al dios del vino.

-Antes de que pudiese echarme, vi como su mente era. Era como una sala de espejos, distorsionándome en cada reflejo, develándome distintas facetas y posibles interpretaciones de mi psique. Era como un caleidoscopio que refractaba luz sin detenerse. Era una completa locura. Pero hermosa sin lugar a dudas…- finalizó el dios, dejando para su propia privacidad lo que realmente vio en cada reflejo que se veía.

Una vez que Khione terminó de ponerme el saco y tratar de hacer desaparecer las arrugas en un vano intento de ganar tiempo para que yo desista de ir al encuentro. Viendo que si no hacía algo ahora lo más seguro es que buscase ayuda en alguien más, estiré mi mano hasta su mejilla derecha y bordeé cada centímetro de su blanca piel, corriendo algunos mechones oscuros de su cabello por detrás de su oreja. Llevé mis labios hasta su nariz, procediendo a besarla tiernamente para luego separarme y caminar hasta el umbral de la puerta.

-Y bien, nadie piensa guiarme hasta donde está el idiota musculoso? – con una gran sonrisa torcida pregunté a todos los presentes.

* * *

Las tribunas de un notable coliseo me rodeaban mientras caminaba apaciblemente sobre la arena dorada que destellaba con la luz a cada paso que realizaba. La terminación de mi saco ondeaba con la suave brisa invernal que corría, provocando que mis pálidas mejillas apenas denoten un color rosa.

-Pensé que te habías acobardado! Pero al final parece que tienes un gran deseo de morir! – se pavoneó frente a todo Hércules, moviendo de un lado al otro su kanabo y acomodaba su piel del León de Nemea en su espalda.

Chasqueé la lengua en disgusto de tenerlo simplemente delante de mí. Llevé mi mano hasta mi cabeza y despeiné un poco más la mata de pelo negro, tapando en el trayecto uno de mis ojos verdes. Metí mi mano izquierda en el bolsillo interior del saco y sustraje la Piedra de la Resurrección, jugueteando unos segundos con ella entre mis dedos.

-Puedes ser tan amable de cerrar tu boca…me aturde escuchar tus lamentos…me hace recordar a un idiota que decía ser mi amigo- le dije al dios, dejando de lado todo sentido de amabilidad.

-Cómo te atrev…! – comenzó a chillar como un alma en pena, por lo que tuve que silenciarlo e inmovilizarlo.

 _Silencio._

 _Petrificus Totalus._

-Mucho mejor, ahora si no te molesta, te daré un compañero de batalla…después de todo, no eres el único al que quiero obliterar de este plano existencial- proclamé haciendo que sus ojos se muevan erráticamente con furia desenfrenada.

Alcé la piedra hasta mis labios y soplé, viendo como una voluta gris clara se arremolinaba delante de todos los espectadores que intentaban averiguar que estaba por pasar, excepto las chicas que estaban en el Monte Othrys, y Thanatos.

Dos figuras masculinas se formaron, con la peculiaridad de que uno estaba siendo arrastrado de su cabello por otro.

-Rey de Espadas…acá está mi pago- con una sonrisa suficiente dijo mientras miraba las caras desencajadas de cada uno de los presentes.

-Ni de más, ni de menos. Solo lo justo. Por cierto, Rey de Bastos, podrías decirle a tu hija que deje de chillar cada vez que estoy con una de tus nietas o bisnietas? Me causa migraña…- con una leve mueca le pido, tratando de no prestar atención a su estado alegre.

-Afrodita, hija querida, me harías el favor de no darle dolores de cabeza a mi descendiente? Después de todo, suficiente tiene conmigo, no es así Rey Mendigo? – con desgano y regaño le indicó a la diosa del amor.

Soltando un bufido de exasperación, corrí su alma con mi mano, tratando de no ver su cara triunfante mientras arrojaba su equipaje en la arena y me saludaba con una alegría que le duró poco, pues moví los labios de tal forma que solo él pudiese leerlos, amenazándolo con el miedo que le tenía a su esposa.

Ignoré los murmullos de mis padres, o en su defecto, a la diosa del amor despotricando sobre como intentaban censurarla con sus reacciones naturales antes las muestras de verdadero amor.

Observé con disgusto a la persona que intentaba ponerse de pie al lado de Hércules, a quien con un movimiento de mi mano liberé de los hechizos que le puse. Pacientemente esperé a que se recompusiesen, mirando con diversión sus caras que se podían traducir en un listado enorme que insultos hacia mi ser.

-Si no se apuran, empezaré a atacarlos. Quiero terminar con esto lo más rápido posible para dejar que los demás vayan a descansar- con cansancio dije, quitándome los anteojos y curando mi vista por el momento.

-Maldito mocoso, acaso sabes con quienes te has metido? SABES QUIÉNES SOMOS!? – sin ira fingida me gritó el hijo de Zeus, escupiendo saliva por todos lados, mientras que su compañero se aferraba con fuerza a un arco y su carcaj correspondiente sin decir palabra alguna pero con sus ojos derrochando odio.

El silencio fue mi única respuesta por un momento. Callando todo sonido que se produjese en este coliseo que me rodeaba. Bamboleé las gafas en mi mano, musitando una suave melodía proveniente de la corona de flores que aún mantenía en mi cabeza enredada entre los mechones cuervos.

-Sé perfectamente quienes son ustedes. Hércules, el asesino de niños. Y Orión, el violador de mujeres inocentes…última advertencia, si no se preparan para atacarme, lo haré yo- seriamente les dije en medio del silencio multitudinario.

Dos alaridos de efusiva furia resonó mientras que las pisadas de Hércules desperdigaban arena para todos lados, balanceando su arma hasta mi posición. Desplegando a _Harpe_ de su forma sellada, desvié el golpe del dios hacia mi derecha, aprovechando su pérdida de eje para tomarlo por su hombro y voltearlo ciento ochenta grados, utilizándolo de escudo ante la flecha arrojada por el cazador, la cual le dio en el abdomen provocándole un gruñido gutural.

Pateé su espalda, arrojándolo unos metros a distancia, solo para cortar diagonalmente de derecha a izquierda en forma descendente su espalda. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, corrí agazapado en dirección al violador, eludiendo tres flechas para posteriormente cortar superficialmente los músculos de sus muslos, logrando que caiga al suelo, retorciéndose.

-Dos movimientos ofensivos ejecuté simplemente. Dos…y solo eso me bastó para traer a los pies de todos los presentes a un asesino y su compañero violador- despectivamente escupí, sacudiéndome las motas de polvo que se habían adherido a mis pantalones.

Quejidos se escucharon de los dos bastardos, quienes estaban haciendo un esfuerzo importante para ponerse de pie y blandir sus armas contra mí.

-Me has hartado, mortal! Voy a matarte y tomar a esa mujer rubia que tanto te miraba para hacerla sentir placer como nunca en su vida! – exclamó el dios, mirando con lujuria a mi flor del corazón.

-Voy a terminar lo que no pude la última vez y tú no podrás hacer nada ya que estarás muerto- susurró por lo bajo el cazador, dando miradas fugaces a la cabeza de cerillo.

Me aferré con tanta fuerza a la empuñadura de _Harpe_ , que mis nudillos estaban blancos. Rechiné los dientes de furia contenida y, traté de controlar mi respiración ante la inminente adrenalina que mi cuerpo estaba poseyendo. Corrí mi mano libre a través de mi pelo, desacomodando en el trayecto la corona de flores y, en consecuencia, interrumpiendo la melodía que murmuraban en mi oído. Giré la espada en mi mano una, dos, tres veces, mirando fijamente las caras de los dos detractores.

Debido a la incapacidad de quedarse quieto por un minuto de Hércules, volvió a correr en mi dirección, balanceando su kanabo sin percatarse de que era la misma acción que había ejecutado anteriormente. Por alguna razón, me hizo recordar a Dudley cuando intentaba agredirme ya de adolescentes.

Como si fuese poco, Orión tampoco estaba pensando con claridad, pues había vuelto a presentar su arco con una flecha lista para ser arrojada a mi zona abdominal.

Ya que la trayectoria del ataque del dios no iba a cambiar de la anterior, y sumando el hecho de que había amenazado la integridad de mi flor, procedí a alzar lentamente la guardia de _Harpe_ y cortar verticalmente su agarre en un veloz movimiento, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

Cuatro falanges cayeron al suelo, siendo seguidos por el arma contundente y un goteo dorado que se mimetizaba con la arena del coliseo. Cuando él estaba a punto de amamantar su mano sin dedos, lo giré como anteriormente y puse el apéndice curvo de mi espada en su cuello mientras lo obligaba a caminar en dirección al violador, quien había disparado y dado en el hígado del dios. Sin soltar a mi nuevo escudo humano/divino, seguí avanzando mientras podía sentir como el cuerpo de Hércules era perforado por la furia ciega de Orión, hasta que estuve a cinco metros de él y arrojé el cuerpo moribundo y bañado en icor sobre él, haciendo que pierda la concentración en su tiro, viéndose obligado a esquivar lateralmente para no caer bajo el peso muerto.

Pero al haber hecho eso, dejó desprovisto sus dos manos, las cuales aferraban un arco largo y una flecha de punta aserrada. Solo le permití ver lo que hice debido al simple factor de que no lo dejé inconsciente. Pisando el cuerpo maltrecho de Hércules, permitiendo que mi peso y la gravedad hagan su trabajo, facilitando el pasaje de lado a lado de las flechas, me posicioné al costado izquierdo del cazador.

Le regalé una sonrisa torcida y un brillo malicioso de mis ojos antes de cercenar sus miembros superiores a partir de sus codos. Sin darse cuenta del repentino dolor que está a punto de sentir gracias a la euforia de la pelea a la que lo impuse.

Los granos pequeños de arena dorada se tornaban rojas carmesíes rápidamente, formando un gran círculo alrededor del violador de jóvenes inocentes. El goteo incesante se podía oír en todo el edificio hecho para demostraciones, callando la respiración de todo espectador excepto de las dos principales heridas por estos sujetos de mente retorcida.

Estaban sollozando, pero no de tristeza como me preocupe en un principio, sino de alivio y alegría. Les había sacado un gran peso que tenían en sus interiores. Estaban felices porque lo que yo les había prometido tácitamente, lo estaba llevando a cabo.

El repentino grito de dolor desaforado atrajo mi atención de nuevo a mis dos enemigos sangrantes. Sacudiendo a _Harpe_ con un diminuto movimiento de mi muñeca para quitar la sangre del violador, comencé a caminar en dirección a donde estaba tirado Hércules con las flechas de Orión atravesándole de lado a lado, alzándolo del suelo por su cuero cabelludo y provocándole un gemido lastimero. Posicioné la guadaña de mi espada justo en la hombría del "héroe" y susurré venenosamente en su oído izquierdo a la vista de todos los presentes, para que pudiesen leer mis labios.

-Esto pasa porque es inevitable. Y por esa misma razón has llegado hasta aquí. Nunca más volverás a levantarle la mano a una mujer. Esto es por Hebe, mi hermana, y Zoe, mi amada-

Dicho eso, castré sin pensarlo dos veces al dios. Chorro de icor dorado caía sobre la arena mientras se desmayaba del dolor. Esto para él solo es un sufrimiento físico, pero para mí cazadora fue un problema psíquico también, ya que sesgó su visión del mundo.

Volteé mi cabeza a donde estaba el cazador, quien estaba llorando fluidamente, mirando sus muñones cuyas hemorragias no paraban, llevando su piel a unos tonos peligrosamente pálidos. Cuando captó mi mirada con la suya, empezó a retroceder, trastabillando con sus miembros cercenados y cayendo al suelo, arrastrando sus heridas en la áspera arena, haciendo que sienta como si fuese papel de lija raspando en sus huesos expuestos.

-A dónde crees que vas? Los pecados que se cometen después de morir... pesan igual que los cometidos en vida, Orión. Así que ponte de pie y recibe tu castigo por crímenes contra Mérope, Opis y por, sobre todo, Artemisa. Ponte de pie y muere por aquello que tanto decías manejar- dije estoicamente, guardando a _Harpe_ y haciendo aparecer el arco original de la cabeza de cerillo, con el carcaj de tres flechas que me dio Zoe.

La pérdida de brillo en sus ojos respondió a mi pedido. Las mejillas blancas manchadas por la sal de sus lágrimas, la saliva cayendo de las comisuras de su boca, los fluidos mucosos derramándose de sus fosas nasales. Estaba desesperado, intentando pensar en alguna forma de poder librarse de su propia pesadilla. Pero se resignó a su destino cuando me vio tensar el arco majestuoso de mi diosa de la luna.

Estando de pie delante de mí, con sangre aun siendo derramada por sus muñones, berreando lastimeramente por el dolor y por lo que no sabe que puede llegar a sentir de mi parte. Tensé el arco con la primera flecha, llevando el extremo plumoso hasta mi mejilla izquierda mientras siento como sopla el helado viento invernal. Apunté tranquilamente hacia su hombría, percatándome en perforar sus conductos seminales. No observé la cara de Artemisa, ni así la de Apolo. Tan solo tensé el arco y disparé, ganándome un silbido del aire siendo cortado por el filo metálico, para luego ser transformado en una rasgadura de carne.

Sin darle tiempo a que pueda reaccionar de cualquier forma, tensé consecutivamente el arco dos veces más, clavando las flechas en el pecho, cortando su arteria saliente del ventrículo derecho, y en su cabeza, atravesando su cráneo y perforando hasta su hipotálamo.

Su cuerpo cayó como una marioneta sin hilos, desparramando arena manchado por todos lados. Sonido de tres personas corriendo llenaron mis conductos auditivos, para ser recompensado con el simple factor de ser arrojado al suelo como una bolsa de papas. Retorciendo mis brazos de un lado al otro, tratando de escabullirme, decido rendirme y asegurarme de que mis costillas no se rompan con la fuerza del abrazo que me dan Hebe, Artemisa y Zoe.

-Puedo saber a qué se debe tanta muestra de afecto hacia mi persona? No es que me queje…bueno, un poco sí, creo que ya no siento mi pecho…- juguetonamente dije la última parte, corriendo mis manos sobre sus cabezas, desparramando sus cabellos.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias…- decía en mi pecho Hebe, sintiéndose aliviada de ya no tener que soportar a su pronto ex esposo.

-No sé lo que haré contigo, cuatro ojos…no eres como el resto de los machos. Tú eres el único hombre que respetaré por toda mi vida- Artemisa habló, separando su cabeza de la curvatura de mi cuello, posicionando sus labios peligrosamente cerca de mi oreja.

Las miré con una sonrisa suave formándose en mi cara, intentando pararme, solo para lograrlo dificultosamente mientras vemos como el cuerpo del violador se deshace en un humo gris y el asesino en un brillo dorado. Siento como el agarre que ellas tienen sobre mí se multiplica exponencialmente debido a que mis madres y resto de mujeres a las que estoy enlazado me están exprimiendo en vida.

-QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO?! – la reina de los cielos me gritó.

-CÓMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ALGO ASÍ!? – Anfitrite me reprochó.

-ESO FUE GRANDIOSO! – la hermana de Ares exclamó.

-ENYO, CIERRA LA BOCA! ESO FUE COMPLETAMENTE PELIGROSO! – Hera la retó.

-HARÉ QUE TU PADRE TE CASTIGUE Y NUNCA TE DEJE SALIR DEL INFRAMUNDO! – Perséfone me amenazó.

-QUIERO QUE ME ENSEÑES A PELEAR ASÍ! – la linda hija del dios de la guerra me pidió.

-CLARISSE! – Annabeth, Perse, Thalia y Nico le dijeron en voz alta.

-NOSOTRAS TAMBIEN QUEREMOS! – Reyna e Hylla pidieron.

-ESE ES EL ESPÍRITU, SOBRINAS! – gritó, siendo de poca ayuda, Enyo.

-ENYO! DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS! Y TÚ MUCHACHITO…! – su madre le llamó la atención, para luego enfocarse en mí.

-Hera…querida…- intentó decir Zeus.

-CÁLLATE ZEUS, NO VES QUE ESTOY REGAÑANDO AL INCONCIENTE DE NUESTRO HIJO?! – le gritó Hera a su esposo.

-Anfitrite, esposa mía…Harry…- esta vez fue Poseidón quien habló.

-HAS SILENCIO, MI REY! ESTOY A PUNTO DE VOLVERME CANOSA CON ESTE NIÑO QUE TENEMOS! – dijo ella mientras hacía un ademán con sus manos.

-Perséfone…sabes qué, mejor olvídalo. A este paso, creo que estará en el Inframundo en menos de un minuto…- declaró Hades, viéndome como soy estrujado en el gran abrazo masivo de las mujeres que me rodean.

-EH? – exclamaron todas a la vez, mirándome estirar los brazos por encima de mi cabeza, moviéndolos de un lado al otro, pidiendo ayuda.

-No…puedo…respirar…todo…negro…Padfoot?...no…te…comas…mi…tarea…- dije medio dolorido entre tantos brazos femeninos.

-HARRY! NO VAYAS A LA LUZ! Y TAMPOCO TE ACERQUES AL PERRO PULGOSO! VUELVE HIJO! – me rogaron mis progenitoras, haciendo a un lado a las demás mientras ellas procedían a zamarrearme como si fuese un muñeco de trapo.

-No me…muevan tanto…creo que voy…a vomitar…me siento mal…- les dije, completamente mareado.

Ahora sé lo que sentía Mokona cuando lo llevé aquella vez en el bolso cuando fui a comprar comestibles.

Rápidamente fui depositado cuidadosamente en el suelo del coliseo, siendo consolado con palabras de disculpas por parte de todas las mujeres y, risas contenidas los hombres presentes. Les dirigí una mirada oscura que prometía mucho dolor, principalmente a mis padres, lo que logró callarlos por un rato, dejándome disfrutar del silencio y el aire frío invernal que se deslizaba suavemente por mis pulmones.

Cerré y abrí los ojos por un minuto, captando las miradas de todos. Moví distraídamente los dedos de mi mano diestra, haciendo aparecer un temporizador el cual me alertó de la alta hora de la noche que era. Dirigí una mirada a Cissa y Sally, quienes comprendieron lo que yo indicaba, asintiendo con la cabeza y empezando a reunir a todos aquellos que viviésemos en mi tienda.

Empecé a ponerme de pie, sacudiendo mi ropa de la arena adherida a las telas. Estirando cada extensión de mi cuerpo, provocando pequeños crujidos provenientes de las articulaciones que me permitían ponerme de pie. Tomé los anteojos, soplando en los vidrios para luego limpiarlos en la tela sedosa de la corbata negra que Khione había arreglado para mí. Giré la cabeza a donde estaban finalmente reunidas las muchachas, lo que me dio la pauta de que era hora de empezar a despedirme de mis padres, aunque el proceso sea un poco más difícil de lo que pienso.

-NO! – gritaron las tres mujeres que eran mis madres a la vez.

-…Ni siquiera les he dicho algo…- susurré más para mí mismo que para ellas.

-NO DEJAREMOS QUE TE VAYAS! ACABAMOS DE ENCONTRARTE! – nuevamente exclamaron unísonamente.

-Creí haberles dicho que mañana irían a donde vivo…por lo que necesito preparar todo para la reunión, sin hablar del simple hecho de que varias de esas hermosas damas necesitan dormir y reponer sus sueños de belleza- dije, señalando a Nico y Perse, quienes estaban bostezando de sueño, contagiándome el acto reflejo al cabo de dos segundos.

-PUEDEN DORMIR AQUÍ! – intentó defender su postura Anfitrite, acudiendo a los ojos de cachorro apaleado.

La miré con cara de palo, ignorando las carcajadas que estaban empezando a resonar por parte de Thalia y Daphne, mientras que Zoe y Artemisa decían que aún soy robot insensible. Giré los ojos en exasperación cuando divisé que, tanto Hera como Perséfone estaban aplicando la misma artimaña conmigo.

-Si es todo lo que tienen para decir, voy a proceder a retirarme. Artemisa, te quedas aquí cierto? – pregunté, sin hacer caso a los rostros llorones de mis madres.

-Así es, por esta noche me quedaré aquí con mis niñas. De cualquier manera, seguro necesitas de alguien que los lleve hasta tu hogar, no? – preguntó ella, tratando de quitar a Mokona Negra de las manos de unas de sus cazadoras más jóvenes.

-Si no te es mucha molestia…te lo pagaré con una bandeja de galletas- con una sonrisa suave le dije, solo para ver como fruncía el ceño.

-Cinco- replicó rápidamente.

-Uno- le dije.

-Cuatro- intentó de nuevo.

-Uno- repetí.

-Tres y lavo lo que ensucies para hacerlas- trató su último intento.

-Hmm…está bien, pero lo harás con un traje de sirvienta- le acepté, viendo como asentía felizmente para luego horrorizarse tras recopilar cada palabra que dije.

-Qué! No! Aguarda, por qué te estas despidiendo! No quiero aceptar eso! Espera! Deja de saludar a todos! Yo también quiero un beso, macho discriminador! No me mires de esa manera! Oye, préstame atención! – empezó a gritar ella, mientras yo la ignoraba y procedía a decir adiós, parándome finalmente frente a ella, que se ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

Socarronamente le sonreí, viendo como su cara se tornaba roja ante los balbuceos incoherentes que estaba dando. Oí risitas provenientes de los habitantes de mi tienda, burlándose del estado actual de la diosa de la luna, mientras que, por otro lado, podía escuchar los comentarios de confusión pura del resto de los dioses Olímpicos.

-Sabes, creo que deberás darles muchas respuestas esta noche…así que creo que te tendré preparada una cama para mañana también…en fin, te veo mañana cabeza de cerillo- me despedí de ella, besando castamente sus labios para sorpresa de todos, corriendo rápidamente al grupo comandado por Cissa y Sally.

Antes de aparecerme en un vórtice a la tienda, sentí como Zoe se aferraba firmemente a mi brazo izquierdo, apoyando su cabeza de azabache cabellera con aroma a manzanas en mi hombro, cerrando sus ojos y entrelazando los dedos de nuestras manos. Vi como mis madres intentaban convencerme que me quede, con mis padres sujetándolas como podían. Aprecié con diversión a Artemisa, todavía con el rostro ruborizado, esquivando preguntas de Atenea, Apolo y Afrodita. Hécate y Thanatos asintieron con la cabeza a modo de entendimiento, a sabiendas que, después de todo, deberían aparecerse mañana. Al igual que lo Sinos…a pesar de que ellas lo más seguro vayan en busca de lo que Mokona les robó.

Devolví el apretón de manos a Zoe, depositando un beso en su frente, alzando la mano derecha para despedirme y finalmente aparecerme en la tienda para descansar de este largo día.

Aunque viendo las reacciones de mi cazadora, no creo que pueda descansar demasiado.

* * *

 ** _Se terminó el capítulo aquí. Espero que les hay gustado y disfrutado._**

 ** _Como vieron, Harry llegó y respondió algunas de las dudas. Pero como sé que algunos quieren que responda a ciertas preguntas, es por eso que el título tiene como referencia el "Parte 1"._**

 ** _En un principio quería que Harry pelease también contra magos revividos a través de la piedra, pero creo que a eso lo utilizaré en la segunda parte._**

 ** _Así como el lemon ( que está más que claro que va a pasar)._**

 ** _Sí…les tengo un odio profundo a Hércules y a Orión, y he de admitir que disfruté escribiendo como Harry los masacraba._**

 ** _Muchos se preguntarán: y Calipso? De dónde salió?...lo explicaré en el capítulo 22, así que no desesperen._**

 ** _Ahora, les voy a pedir que sean pacientes y no empiecen a buscar nafta para prenderme fuego…denme tiempo, el hámster que tengo en mi cabeza está a punto de entrar en coma 3._**

 ** _Nahuel Romero, si estás leyendo esto, por favor da señales de vida. No respondes a ningún mensaje que te envío preguntando si te sucedió algo. Si tienes algún percance, por favor avisa que no podrás actualizar. Pero no te demores más, quiero saber cómo continuarás la historia._**

 ** _Les dejo aquí un aviso para cualquiera (ya que estamos prácticamente en vacaciones) que quiera escribir una versión de "Leyendo" de esta historia que me avise por favor, ya que quiero ver como sucedería desde ese punto de vista. En caso de que acepten mándeme un MP._**

 ** _Por favor dejen sus comentarios y críticas, ya que con ellos yo puedo mejorar mi historia._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima!_**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Hola a todos!_**

 ** _Este es la actualización número veintidós de mi historia._**

 ** _Lo prometido es deuda, hoy les presento el primer lemon de este fic (espero lo que disfruten, pensé que sería fácil escribirlo…pero hacerlo físicamente y luego plasmarlo en letras es más difícil de lo que creen)_**

 ** _Agradezco a todos los que siguen mi historia._**

 ** _CUALQUIERA QUE DESEE ESCRIBIR UN LEYENDO DE ESTE FIC, TAN SOLO AVÍSEME. EN VERDAD DESEO VER QUE ALGUIEN ME CUMPLA ESE FAVOR._**

 ** _Ningún personaje me pertenece, todo recae en sus respectivos autores._**

* * *

Capítulo 22: Estira las alas (Parte 2)

El espacio negro azulado decoraba el cielo, mientras que diminutas manchas blancas descendían parsimoniosamente en un vaivén silencioso. Cada copo de nieve era distinto al que le seguía detrás, formando espectaculares fractales acuosos que se depositaban en mi cara.

Estaba sentado en el umbral de la ventana de mi habitación, despejando mi mente ante la catarata de sucesos inesperados que avasallaron inminentemente mi vida. Mis pies descalzos, ubicados por separados, uno en el marco de madera y el otro colgando en el interior de la recámara. El frío invernal nocturno desplegando todo su poder en mi rostro, entrando por mi nariz y refrescando mis pulmones.

Me había quitado el saco y la corbata, en conjunto con mi calzado, media y cinturón. La camisa blanca que portaba tenía los botones de sus mangas fuera de sus respectivos ojales, al igual que los primeros dos botones de la parte anterior de la prenda.

La brisa que se filtraba en dirección a mi pecho se sentía como una pequeña mano traviesa, provocándome escalofríos a cada segundo mientras que el propio calor de la habitación parecía sentirse celoso e intentaba recrear la misma sensación a través de mi pie descalzo, calefaccionando mi cuerpo desde la parte inferior.

Mantuve mi vista en el patio iluminado por la luna, haciendo brillar de forma pálida a las flores recubiertas de nieve. Un pequeño crujido de la puerta captó mi atención brevemente, pero eso no hizo que quitase mi visión sobre las flores. Mis pulmones cambiaron la sensación helada del aire por un dulce aroma a manzanas, invadiendo mi ser y calentado mi pecho.

Sus pasos silenciosos sobre el suelo de madera me revelaban que ella no estaba llevando calzado alguno, lo que me llevó a suponer que a lo mejor vino a mi recámara para dormir. Cerré mis ojos cuando sus brazos delgados se enroscaron alrededor de mi cintura, apoyando sus pechos contra mi brazo y reposando su cabeza en mi hombro. Sus cabellos desplegándose como un abanico por todo mi cuerpo, casi como una sábana azabache.

La respiración calmada se sincronizaba con los latidos de mi corazón aliviado. El movimiento de sus dedos en mi abdomen me hipnotizaba, logrando que me funda en mi lugar. Pero el peor de todos los calmantes que ella me podría aplicar era el embriagador perfume natural que su piel cobriza posee. El frutal aroma de las manzanas me volvía loco, despertando una emoción primordial para compartir con ella.

-Te amo- susurró ella, con su boca contra la piel descubierta de mi cuello, haciendo vibrar mi piel pálida.

Viré mi cabeza en su dirección, recibiendo de lleno la visión de una mata de pelo lacio negro, dividiéndose en hebras por su espalda cubierta con una yukata mía de color negro y azul con filigranas en dorado que bosquejaban al sol, la luna y las estrellas. Se veía realmente hermosa, tan etérea que lograba incapacitar mi habilidad del habla.

Incliné mi cara hasta su frente, apoyando mis labios en su piel. Besándola por varios segundos, para luego repetir el proceso varias veces, grabando en mi mente la sensación de sedosidad. Corrí las falanges de mi mano derecha a través de su cabellera, dejando que se escurra como agua por mi palma. Con mi mano izquierda levanté su rostro desde su mentón, revelando su pequeña nariz respingada, sus ojos marrón oscuro y sus labios carnosos.

-Te amo desde lo más profundo de mi alma. Te amo tanto que soporté la intriga de no saber si algún día corresponderías mis sentimientos. Te amo, mi pequeña cazadora- declaré con suavidad, apoyando mi frente en la suya.

Cerramos los ojos, respirando nuestros alientos cálidos. El suyo con aroma a manzanas, el mío a menta según ella. Nuestras narices rozándose, provocándonos unas risitas cuando empezamos a mover lateralmente las caras, compartiendo un beso esquimal.

-Muchacho tonto, cómo pudiste pensar que te dejaría? Acaso no te lo prometí hace muchos años? Eres mi brujo personal y espero que lo recuerdes- con los ojos aún cerrados me dijo.

Sus labios se engancharon a los míos, moviéndose lentamente hasta que sus dientes empezaron a mordisquear mi labio inferior de la misma manera que lo había hecho luego de salvarla de las garras de Atlas. Al parecer se había vuelto aficionada al sabor de mi sangre, pues lamía con énfasis el hilillo que ella generó. Era suave, dulce y exigente. Empujé mi lengua contra sus dientes, sintiendo cómo nerviosamente entreabría su boca, permitiéndome el paso para terminar enroscándome con su propia lengua, compartiendo saliva mientras la hacía gemir de placer. Sus manos serpenteando por mi pecho, yendo en dirección a mi cuello, para finalizar enterrando sus dedos en mi pelo, moviendo en patrones cíclicos al mismo tiempo que luchaba por respirar.

Luego de varios minutos, nos vimos obligados a separarnos, solo para no reírme ante el puchero que había hecho al dejar de sentir mi boca sobre la de ella. Sus labios estaban hinchándose, y no necesitaba ser adivino para saber que los míos estaban sufriendo el mismo síntoma.

Su respiración agitada tenía como consecuencia que su pecho cubierto por la yukata subiese y bajase velozmente, haciendo que me sonroje ante lo provocativa que me parecía. Llevó sus manos hasta su corazón, tratando de calmarlo mientras me regalaba un ascenso de comisuras de labios. Podía ver como su pelo suelto ondeaba ante la brisa invernal que ingresaba por la ventana, flameando interminablemente como un miasma sombrío.

Introdujo su mano derecha en la manga holgada de su extremidad siniestra. Observé curiosamente hasta que un brillo dorado reveló el objeto que cargaba con cuidado, para que a continuación lo arroje distraídamente a mi pecho, por lo que atrapé a esa manzana gracias a mis reflejos adquiridos hace muchos años con el Quidditch.

-Me imagino que es tu pago por lo que te di la primera vez que nos vimos, no? – lúdicamente interrogué.

Zoe asintió con la cabeza, despeinándose a modo de consecuencia, para posteriormente fruncir el ceño cuando emití una carcajada sonora en el trayecto que tomaba rumbo a mi aparador, depositando el fruto dorado sobre un pequeño almohadón bordó de satén.

-Por qué te ríes? Te estás burlando de mí? Acaso luzco mal con esto puesto? – comenzó a arrojar pregunta tras pregunta, poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa.

Mis pies flotaron sobre el suelo de madera, cayendo delante de ella de manera elegante y silenciosa. Los dedos de mis manos se movieron por cuenta propia, circundando su cadera para terminar aferrándose por detrás, a la altura de su espalda baja. Un leve escalofrío la sacudió, el cual en mezcla con su nerviosismo hizo que juntara las piernas y empezase a frotarlas entre ellas.

-Me río de algo que te enterarás más tarde. No, no me estoy burlando de ti. Y no a la última pregunta también, te ves preciosa vestida así- respondí a cada una de sus preguntas, besando ligeramente sus mejillas y nariz.

El rostro se le puso unos tonos más oscuros, tratando de disimularlos con unos suaves puñetazos a mi pecho, para que finalmente deje descansar sus manos sobre mis pectorales. Largos y delicados dedos cobrizos rasguñaban circularmente la tela blanca que me cubría, aún sin dejar de mover sus longitudinales piernas atléticas entre sí.

Era letárgico el verla realizar tal acción. Tan onírica y sensual que hacía que mis más reprimidos instintos hacia ella quieran salir a flote. Todas esas interacciones que tuvimos desde un principio, algunas siendo por mero error predestinado, otras adrede por su parte. Los coqueteos, las burlas, las risas, las caricias compartidas. El dolor, los llantos, las desgracias contadas. La salvación, la redención, el perdón otorgado. Cada uno de ellos fueron transitados por nosotros.

El aliento cálido se podía ver en el ambiente. Su boca entreabierta mientras su cabeza se inclinaba hacia atrás, dejando que su cabello caiga como una cascada, rozando con sus terminaciones el dorso de mi mano izquierda. Las orbes oscuras brillaban en una amalgama de emociones reprimidas, desde el miedo al amor sin discriminación.

Tomé sus manos, haciendo que estiremos nuestros brazos por completo, separándonos. Un quejido se oyó en la habitación, siendo procedido por un gruñido. A cada paso que su estilizado cuerpo hacía, yo la imitaba para alejarme y sonreír ante la frustración que su rostro ponía.

Era una danza sin música. Un baile donde nuestras emociones se ponían en juego y nuestros cuerpos trataban de unirse. Las sombras producidas por las lámparas parecían seguirnos la corriente, contorneándose con cada obstáculo que hallaban. La cara de mi amada sufría varios cambios de humor, entre la rabia y la esperanza, cosa que lograba cuando la dejaba acercárseme para luego alejarme.

Lágrimas empezaron a filtrarse por los bordes de sus hermosos ojos, haciéndome sentir pésimo por jugar de esa manera con ella. Sin esperar un segundo más, tiré de sus brazos para que llegase rápidamente a mi pecho. Alzando mis manos hasta cubrir sus mejillas cobrizas con las palmas, besando sus ojos y borrando su tristeza. Había fallado en aquello que hace muchos años le había prometido, le dije que no lloraría de tristeza…y heme aquí, provocando su llanto.

-Creí…creí que no me querías…- en un sollozo ahogado me confesó, rompiendo en mil pedazos mi corazón.

-Perdón, perdón! Lo siento tanto! Estaba jugando solamente! Lo siento mucho! Te amo, lo entiendes? Te amo- le repetí numerosas veces, besando toda su cara con suavidad.

Me siento una basura, una escoria. Cómo era posible que le hiciese eso a mí cazadora? Sabía de sus temores, y por una idiotez casi arruino todo. No la culparía si ella decide arrepentirse y largarse de mi vida.

Dedos ligeros se movían en mis pómulos, llamando mi atención y provocando que alce la vista. La misma mujer que hace unos minutos estaba llorando, ahora está mirándome con miedo. Acaso hice algo malo? Acaso le doy miedo? Soy un monstruo?

-Te perdono, Harry. Acepto tus disculpas, así que no te pongas triste…Sonríe de nuevo, no llores. Deja de temblar- murmuró íntimamente, devolviendo el gesto cariñoso que le había dado.

No me había percatado, pero lo que me decía era cierto. Tan abstraído en mis pensamientos estaba, que no me di cuenta de que lo manifestaba físicamente. El miedo que sentía al pensar que la perdería. Que perdería a esa mujer que no permitió que me volviese loco en mi soledad.

Me fundí en nuestro abrazo creado, dejando que ella hunda su cara en mi cuello, siendo imitado por mi mientras la sostenía en el aire, con las puntas de sus pies descalzos tocando mis piernas por debajo de las rodillas.

Caminé unos metros hasta llegar a una cómoda desprovista de cualquier objeto, ubicando a mi cazadora sobre ella para que se siente mientras enroscaba sus piernas a mi cintura, evitando que me escape. Una sonrisa picaresca se formó en su rostro al mismo tiempo que tomaba el mío y procedía a devorar mi boca, demostrando nuevamente su adicción de morder mi labio inferior.

Nuestras lenguas exploraban cada resquicio, luchando febrilmente por saber quién dominaba a quien. El aire empezaba a faltarnos, pero nosotros no queríamos separarnos, al menos hasta que fuese realmente necesario.

Un hilo de saliva nos conectaba a la hora de separarnos, y las hábiles manos de Zoe desabotonaban mi camisa con desesperación, tirando de ella con fuerza al suelo mientras trazaba con tanta lentitud mis pectorales.

Pausábamos y reanudábamos los besos fogosos. El intercambio de saliva era perpetuo. Los labios se hinchaban y nuestros corazones palpitaban sin cesar. Las manos masajeando frenéticamente los cuerpos. La piel tocando la piel, sudando incluso por el viento frío que ingresa a través de la ventana abierta.

Desaté el nudo de su cinturón de seda dorada, deslizándose por el largo de sus piernas hasta caer al suelo de madera. Con sumo cuidado introduje mis manos en las pequeñas aberturas que el kimono generaba a la altura de sus clavículas, descendiendo muy lentamente por sus pechos, abdomen, cintura y muslos. Disfrutando de la sensación de exquisitez que su piel me daba. La respiración se me cortó cuando vi lo que vestía debajo de ese kimono mío.

Usaba un juego de ropa interior de encaje color verde pálido, contrastando notoriamente con el tono de su piel. Combinando su lencería había una casi transparente tela de seda que colgaba de sus hombros y cubría solamente su estómago plano. Me sentí tonto por un momento, solo para regresar a la realidad debido a una risita burlesca de Zoe.

-Quiero ser tu mujer, Harry. Quiero que me conviertas en una, mi amor- dijo, estirando sus brazos en alto, contorsionando su cuerpo como un felino y envolverlos en mi cuello, besando la línea de mi mandíbula.

La levanté por debajo de sus muslos, haciendo que emita un chillido muy femenino que me dio gracia y callé con un beso francés. Depositándola sobre su espalda en la cama, posicionándome entre sus piernas, las cuales soltaban su agarre y disfrutaban de las agradables colchas.

-Estás segura de esto? – con suma preocupación cuestioné, pues no quiero lastimarla.

-Si, las chicas me ayudaron a no estar tan nerviosa y me aconsejaron vestir esto. Dijeron que me convenía- respondió, tratando de recuperar el aire tras el acople de nuestros labios.

Volví a apreciar el cuerpo espectacular que tiene, con su complexión atlética debido a todo ese tiempo bajo el mando de la cabeza de cerillo. Su piel brillaba bajo la luz de las lámparas, y el frío se hice imperceptible ya. Besé su boca con dulzura, mordiendo y explorando su boca, produciéndole gemidos mientras mis manos recorrían su cintura y abdomen levemente marcado.

Mis labios empezaron a descender pausadamente, por la línea de su mentón. Depositando pequeñas caricias por toda su piel hasta llegar a su oído derecho, tomando su lóbulo y mordiéndolo levemente para luego soplarle, generándole una serie de temblores y gemidos a tal punto que Zoe empezó a cubrirse la boca con ambas manos.

-Quiero oírte, Zoe. No tengas vergüenza, nadie podrá escuchar desde afuera. Aquí estamos solo tú y yo. Vamos, déjame ver lo hermosa que eres- musité, tomando sus manos fuera de su boca y sosteniéndolos por encima de su cabeza.

Bajé a su cuello, dejando marcas debido a los chupones que le daba en donde se posicionaban sus arterias, sintiendo el flujo de sangre cada vez que apoyaba mis labios. Zoe no pudo resistirse más y empezó a contornear su cuerpo cada vez que besaba un punto específico de su cuerpo.

Desaté los pequeños nudos del tul que llevaba encima, quitándoselo con cuidado mientras la dejaba recuperar su dosis necesaria de oxígeno, para posteriormente tocar sus pechos y jugar un rato con ellos, estrujándolos y dejando unos besos por encima de su brasier de encaje, el cual era prácticamente un verde invisible, mostrando las morenas aureolas de sus pezones que empezaban a sobresalir.

-Ah! Harry! No tan fuerte! Ah! – gemía ella, lo que me ponía más eufórico y nublaba mis pensamientos.

Corrí lentamente desde el borde superior hacia abajo su corpiño de seda, liberando sus pechos no tan grandes ni tan chicos. Eran ideales, la hacían más bella a mis ojos. Sus gemidos aumentaron de volumen cada vez que amamantaba sus pezones, intercambiando el derecho con el izquierdo. Dejando que sienta mis dientes en sus pequeñas protuberancias de color cacao, para luego aliviarla con rápidas lamidas y masajes. Sentí como se aferró a mi pelo con fuerza, por momentos hundiéndome en el valle de su busto, y por otros alejándome para poder recuperar algo de compostura.

La ayudé a quitarse por completo su brasier pues su cara me confesaba que le incomodaba para moverse. Hecho eso, coloqué mis manos en su cintura mientras besaba y lamía cada centímetro de su abdomen, apoyando mi nariz y haciéndole cosquillas, lo que la hacía reír entre gemido y gemido.

Mi aliento se vaporizaba en el ambiente a medida que descendía hasta su entrepierna cubierta por la transparente tela verde pálida. Mis dedos se enroscaron en los costados de su ropa interior, dirigiéndole una mirada que pedía permiso a mi cazadora para continuar, cosa que luego de tener un debate interior por alrededor de dos minutos, aceptó.

Había cubierto su ruborizado rostro a medida que descartaba su última prenda. Cruzó sus piernas y estiró sus manos hasta su sexo y sus pechos, moviendo la cabeza a un costado para ocultarla entre las almohadas. Podía sentir como mi propia cara empezaba a irrigar sangre como loco, junto al aumento de temperatura corporal. Ella era hermosa, preciosa, el epítome de la belleza. Tan sensual e inocente que quería corromperla ahora mismo.

Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente, tranquilizándome ante el propio nerviosismo que tenía ahora. Estar con Zoe era especial para mí. Ella fue mi salvación y mi amada desde la primera vez que supe que entraría a mi tienda. Y el hecho de verla en tal situación tan solo hacía latir mi corazón a velocidades insospechadas.

-Zoe…mírame…si no quieres que sigamos, tan solo dímelo y no te hostigaré más- le pedí con sinceridad, tratando de tomar su rostro entre mis manos.

La boca entreabierta con su lengua humedeciendo los labios, su cabello desperdigado por toda la cama formando una aureola sombría pero magnífica a la vez. Intentaba hallar una posición que le permitiese cubrir su intimidad de mis ojos mientras sus ojos brillaban como nunca antes, excepto aquellas veces cuando ingresaba a mi baño apenas había finalizado de ducharme.

-Sigue, Harry…hazme mujer. Conviérteme en tu pareja- admitió ella con la voz entrecortada, intentando controlar su excitación.

Estiró sus brazos en alto, como si quisiese abrazarme. Exponiendo todo su cuerpo terso solo para mí, y eso fue muy especial. Ella me amaba y yo también. Sus ojos pueden estar luciendo toques de lujuria por la situación, pero la mayor parte de ellos está ocupada por una enorme cantidad de amor.

Besé sus manos mientras me erguía de rodillas por encima de Zoe. Pasando por sus palmas y muñecas, dejando diminutas marcas que le demostrasen mi deseo de pasar la eternidad junto a ella. Seguí por sus antebrazos hasta llegar a sus hombros, deteniéndome en sus clavículas e intercalar besos en sus senos firmes, bajando por su estómago y esquivar su sexo para continuar por sus largas piernas cobrizas, alzándolas individualmente por encima de mis hombros para terminar besando sus pies, los cuales le sacaron unas risitas entre los gemidos sensuales que daba.

Posicioné sus muslos en mis hombros, dejándome vía libre para ver su sexo expuesto en todo su esplendor, cosa que la avergonzó mucho pues estaba colorada como un tomate. Su fragancia era embriagadora, una mezcla de miel y manzana que solo me provocaban ganas de beber eternamente de esa fuente. Su cuerpo se estremeció y arqueó al sentir mi lengua lamer sus labios, temblando incontrolablemente cada vez que mordía ligeramente con mis incisivos su clítoris, humedeciéndose por completo cuando cruzó sus piernas y hundió mi cara en su vagina, afianzándose de mi pelo con fuerza mientras gritaba de placer que nunca antes había experimentado.

Decidí arriesgarme y comencé a acariciar su cavidad con un dedo, moviéndolo consecutivamente al notar el aumento de humedad que tenía y el sabroso gusto del néctar que generaba su joven cuerpo. Coloqué otro dedo, aumentado el ritmo, haciendo que Zoe gima desesperadamente y tuviese que llevar una mano hasta su boca y morderse los dedos para no gritar tan sonoramente.

Cuando pensé que estaba a punto de culminar, ella me detuvo dándome una mirada suplicante, sonriendo, mientras se levantaba un poco y me despojaba con mucha lentitud de mi pantalón, bajando despacio el cierre para luego quitarme la prenda, dejándome con solo mi ropa interior la cual se podía notar la excitación que tenía al padecer la inocencia de mi amada.

Nos sonrojamos, pero después no pude controlar mi suave gemido al sentir como rozaba con su dedo índice el bulto que se ocultaba tras la tela.

-Zoe…- murmuré mientras mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar ante las sensaciones que ella me provocaba.

Por un breve instante me pareció verla sonreír maliciosamente mientras bajaba la última prenda que restaba, solo para que se borre al ver mi miembro ya erecto por las caricias. Incómodo, desvié la mirada. Me sentía como si fuese mi primera vez también.

-Había visto muchos cuando cazábamos a machos degenerados, pero solo fugazmente, pues los castrábamos inmediatamente…pero esto…no sé si cabrá en mí- con desconfianza dijo, mirándome con un toque de temor.

Volvimos a caer en la cama, una última mirada, un último gesto.

-Te lo repito, si quieres que pare, solo dímelo- le dejé en claro, para no lastimarla.

Ella dudó por unos segundos, para luego sacudir la cabeza y besarme, sin importarle saborear su propio néctar que aún restaba en la comisura de mis labios.

Tomé su cintura y me adentré en ella, logrando que mi flor mortal comenzara a gemir mucho más fuerte que antes. Lágrimas empezaron a aparecer en sus ojos, deteniéndome de forma inmediata solo para maldecirme por dentro, habiéndome olvidado del pequeño detalle de su himen. Besé su rostro pidiendo disculpas por ser tan brusco, y cuando intenté sacar mi miembro, ella me sostuvo.

-No…déjalo ahí, Harry. Las chicas me dijeron que dolería, pero solo duraba unos segundos. Deja que me acostumbre, cariño-

-Detesto verte en el dolor, Zoe. Solo quiero hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo, ese es el precio después de tanta tristeza que tuviste que pasar- declaré, eliminando el rastro de humedad de su rostro.

-Cuál es tu deseo, Harry? – preguntó ella, superando rápidamente el dolor pues empezaba a acomodarse.

-Eh? – confusamente pude replicar.

-Tu deseo…cuál es? Siempre cumples los nuestros, pero…y el tuyo? Dímelo, y a lo mejor sea capaz de cumplírtelo- con afecto en su voz, habló.

-Familia…quiero una familia…mí familia. Con los seres que amo y los frutos que nazcan de ellos- susurré, mirándola permanentemente a los ojos.

Ella sonrió y sus ojos oscuros brillaron. Reanudó un beso y mordió mis labios, saboreando el sabor de mi fluido vital. Envolvió sus piernas férreamente por la parte posterior de mi cintura, hundiendo más mi estocada en su sexo, logrando que gimiese en mi boca y generase una vibración excepcional.

-Entonces deja que te conceda ese deseo, mi amado brujo. A partir de ahora eres mío y yo soy tuya. Recuérdalo por el resto de tu vida- apoyando su frente en la mía, con la respiración entrecortada y nuestros cuerpos sudorosos, dijo.

Nos movimos como si fuésemos uno, complementando los vaivenes con caricias y palabras de afecto. El aire se enrarecía, un toque de almizcle junto a las manzanas y la menta nos invadía de a poco los pulmones a través de las fosas nasales. Sus uñas se clavaban en mi espalda, haciendo que sisee de dolor, solo para enfocarme en su cuello y morderlo, dejándole marcas que deberá ocultar el día de mañana.

Teníamos los cuerpos pegajosos, la carne golpeaba la carne, el ambiente se saturaba de perfume embriagador y gritos lujuriosos. Envolví mis brazos por detrás de su tórax, alzándola y sentándola, profundizando mis movimientos en su útero. La piel cobriza de ella brillaba bajo la luz de la lámpara, jugando con mi pálida tez. Su pelo era un desastre que desordenaba aún más cuando mis dedos se enroscaban en sus mechones.

Zoe se abrazaba fuertemente a mí para no perder el control mientras la besaba desesperadamente ante aquel acto de amor.

-ZOE! / HARRY! – gritamos ante la sensación más placenteras de nuestras vidas.

En una última embestida, llegamos al clímax. Liberando todo mi ser dentro de ella, quien tenía pequeños espasmos al sentir una calidez ingresando en su interior, al igual que ella acabó y todas las sábanas estaban mojadas.

Por instinto, logré voltearnos cuando caímos rendimos sobre el colchón. Quedando de espaldas con mi amada sobre mi pecho, respirando dificultosamente. Zoe sonriéndome con sus manos en mi pelo y las mías en su húmeda espalda, mimándola. Nos encontrábamos tan felices que no pudimos evitar reírnos de manera cómplice.

-Estarás a mi lado siempre, Zoe Nightshade? – cuestioné en voz baja, cansado después de un largo día lleno de baches.

-Claro que sí, siempre…siempre estaremos juntos, hasta el final de nuestros días. Incluso...cuando estos terminen, me encararé de seguirte…como tú lo hiciste conmigo todos estos años- respondió ella.

Sonreí complacido y la besé castamente con todo el amor que tenía, para luego caer ambos en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Los débiles rayos de luz golpeaban mis párpados, provocando que los abra de a poco mientras maldecía internamente al hermano de mi cabeza de fósforo. Tuve que virar la cabeza por un breve momento, pues finas hebras azabaches cubrían mis labios, los cuales aún mantenían un rastro de sabor dulce.

Abrí enormemente los ojos al recordar ese olor y levanté un poco la cabeza para ver ese cálido cuerpo que se ubicaba sobre mí. Desnuda en todo su esplendor, se hallaba mi amada cazadora. Su piel brillando bajo la luz natural y su rostro descansando en mi pecho con su oído pegado a mi corazón. Tenía la boca levemente abierta, con un hilillo de baba chorreando, lo que la hacía parecer muy hermosa en la naturalidad que poseía.

Con mi mano derecha, corrí lentamente su pelo para colocarlo por detrás de su oreja, trazando luego con mi dedo índice todo su rostro durmiente. Era como un sueño, un ser angelical que me había aceptado a pesar de mi aspecto. Mi mano se movió hasta su espalda, dibujando círculos imaginarios con mis falanges, disfrutando de la sedosidad de su piel cobriza.

Se removió un poco sobre mí, quitando sus brazos de mi cuello y depositándolos a los costados de mi cabeza, lo que aproveché para hacerse de su mano izquierda y besar cada delicado dedo, palma y muñeca.

La respiración acompasaba que tenía cambió a una rítmica, advirtiendo de su estado de lucidez, cosa que me hizo reír por lo bajo cuando inconscientemente lamió mi pecho como si de una paleta se tratase. Las mejillas se le sonrojaron al despabilarse y verme feliz con su pequeño acto matutino, para que a continuación ella bostece lindamente y me dé un casto beso.

-Buen día, Harry-

-Buen día, Zoe. Cómo te sientes? – pregunté cariñosamente.

-Me duele un poco mi parte baja, pero dejando eso de lado, estoy muy feliz de despertar de esta manera. Contigo debajo de mí, muchacho- lúdicamente me dijo, terminando su sentencia con una mueca fingida de arrogancia.

Apreté su culo a modo de castigo, sacándole un gritito de sorpresa, solo para ganarle unos tirones de pelo.

Me afiancé a su cintura, sentándome lentamente para no perder el calor de su atlético cuerpo. Sus senos apretujándose en mí, haciéndome perder el enfoque por un segundo. La verdad es que ella era completamente un ángel.

-Harry, qué haces? – con curiosidad me preguntó, aferrándose con fuerza a mi pecho.

-Vamos a bañarnos, estamos bastante sucios luego de haber hecho eso anoche…no lo crees? – respondí, regalándole una mueca torcida.

-Pe-pe-pero por qué me estás cargando? – con pasmo cuestionó la cazadora.

La había alzado sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, sujetándola de sus nalgas, provocándole un chillido y un gemido. Junté nuestras bocas e introduje mi lengua en su cavidad, explorando cada recoveco mientras sus dedos se hundían en la mata de pelo que tenía en la cabeza.

-Porque a partir de ahora, esta puerta estará abierta para siempre si eres tú…- separándome unos centímetros para responderle, antes de empezar a moverme de nuevo dentro de ella después de no habernos separado en toda la noche.

* * *

Ruidos de platos y ollas resonaban en la cocina y pasillos, yendo en dirección al salón que fue ampliado previamente por las muchachas. El aroma a comida recién hecha invadía a todos los habitantes, provocando que se asomasen por el umbral de la habitación y espiasen como con Zoe preparábamos todo.

Hablando de ella, podía ver como tarareaba una alegre canción mientras balanceaba sus caderas al ritmo del compás. Solo podía reírme ante su actitud risueña, pues ya la quería ver cuando fuese raptada por las demás e interrogada por lo que hicimos anoche y esta mañana.

Le dediqué un vistazo, apreciando las ropas que vestía y la embellecían. Un suéter gris con cuello de tortuga y unos pantalones negros, con su pelo tomado gracias al regalo de su madre. Esa dichosa horquilla de Pleione que había permitido que nuestra relación comience.

-Zoe, creo que deberías de ir a con las muchachas…pareciese que están a punto de invadir la cocina y llevarte a la fuerza- con un tono divertido le dije.

-Estás seguro? No necesitas ayuda alguna? Mira que Hestia casi se enoja cuando le dijiste que puede descansar el día de hoy- cuestionó mi cazadora, inclinando su cabeza para un costado y meciendo un mechón azabache que enmarcaba su rostro.

-Estoy bien, además, ella necesita descansar de vez en cuando. No es una empleada que deba servir a todo el mundo, es una mujer con autonomía propia como tú y las demás- respondí, viendo a aquellos ojos como hogueras que me espiaban desde el pasillo, sonrojándose.

Vi como Zoe se retiraba de la cocina, dando imperceptiblemente pequeños brincos entre paso y paso, solo para ser agarrada de los hombros y arrastrada hasta una de las habitaciones por todas las mujeres, excepto Nico. La pequeña princesa del inframundo se puso a mi lado y miraba con detenimiento como preparaba la comida.

-Algo interesante en lo que hago, mi princesa del inframundo? – le pregunté sonriendo, depositando la cuchara en el lavabo para no ensuciar más de lo necesario.

Juntó sus manos y agachó su cara ruborizaba, tratando de distraerse con la docena de mini dientes de sable que yo había enviado para acá cuando rescaté a Artemisa y las demás el día de ayer.

Agachándome a su altura, tomé sus manos de piel oliva y me las llevé a los labios, besándolas suavemente para luego correr los mechones de pelo que tapaban su linda cara. Estiré mi mano izquierda hasta el paso de gas, cerrándolo pues había terminado de cocinar, y me senté en el suelo tirando de Nico a mi regazo, haciendo que emita un chillido de sorpresa.

-Hey, qué sucede? Por qué no me miras? Acaso he hecho algo para que me ignores? – hablé suavemente, trazando sus rasgos faciales con mi dedos de manera lenta.

Ella negó con la cabeza, agarrando con fuerza el buzo de lana azul que Andy me había hecho para mí en su tiempo libre. Miré con preocupación su rostro, pese a ser muy joven, podía demostrar demasiado bien sus emociones.

-Gracias…- la oí decir, haciendo que sonría mentalmente al haberme dado cuenta de cuál era su problema.

-Creo haberles dicho a todas ustedes que yo las cuidaría, han pasado por tantas situaciones tristes que ahora deben recibir su contraparte. Es inevitable- respondí, apoyándome contra una pared con la espalda de Nico en mi pecho mientras jugábamos con algunos de los animalitos.

-Bianca va a irse lejos ahora que es una cazadora? – con preocupación me dijo, girando su cabeza y rozando mi cara con su pelo.

-Eso depende, el conocimiento de distancias es bastante ambiguo. Estará dentro de los Estados Unidos, por lo que, viéndolo desde el punto mundial, ella estará cerca. Pero si lo miras desde el punto de vista hogareño, habrá días en que ella estará persiguiendo monstruos- le expliqué, dejándole un beso en su coronilla, disfrutando de su cara roja mientras trataba de ignorar ese tirón en mi magia que había sentido cuando la conocí junto a su hermana.

-Por qué Artemisa no me eligió también para ser una cazadora? – con un tono triste me preguntó, por lo que tuve que abrazarla un poco más fuerte.

-Quieres saber la verdad? – divertidamente dije, mirándola con un solo ojo mientras el otro era ocultado por un mechón negro.

-Por qué sonríes? – curiosa me preguntó, sosteniendo en sus brazos a uno de los cachorros de dientes de sable.

-Debido a que Artemisa creyó que eras un niño…y no me mires así, se debe a que Bianca no tiene muchas habilidades cuando hablamos de corte y confección- mofándome de ella, empujando su naricita respingona con un dedo.

-De veras? Pero tampoco luzco como tú! – sorprendida gritó, señalando mis facciones.

-Insinúas que soy un ogro? – agarrándome el pecho, como si hubiese lastimado mi corazón, le musité.

-NO! NO! ...OYE! TE ESTÁS BURLANDO DE MÍ! – con cara de enojo adorable me reclamó, golpeándome con sus puñitos en el pecho.

Riéndome con ella por un rato, empecé a hacerle cosquillas para que en consecuencia empezase a retorcerse a carcajadas en mis brazos, soltando a la cría felina en el proceso. Justo cuando estaba dándole besos en su cara mientras reía, pude darme cuenta de que estaba bastante caliente, lo que me hizo detener el juego y sostener a Nico frente a mí.

-Qué pasa, Harry? – cuestionó la niña pre adolescente.

-Dormiste con la ventana abierta y destapada, verdad? – le pregunté, mirándola fijamente luego de apoyar mis labios en su frente.

-Qué? Hmm…pueda que sí. Por qué lo preg…ACHÚS! – estaba respondiendo ella, solo para estornudar repentinamente.

La miré a los ojos oscuros que ella poseía, tratando de que se dé cuenta que la respuesta es bastante obvia ahora que estaba limpiándose la nariz con sus manos, solo para correr sus extremidades y utilizar un pañuelo convocado en mi bolsillo. Apreté blandamente sus fosas nasales, diciéndole que sople con fuerza, cosa que hizo con vergüenza al ser tratada con suavidad.

Limpié su nariz y la alcé, caminando hasta una alacena y tomando un frasco de poción preparada por Daphne en casos como este. Cuando se lo ofrecí a la princesa del inframundo, ella me miró con suspicacia, para que a continuación lo tome en su mano derecha y lo beba, haciendo una cara de asco que me sacó una risa.

-Aghhh! Sabe horrible! – se quejó.

-Están hechos de esa manera para que la gente se cuide y no sea tan tonta como para repetirlo- aunque no hubiese sido malo que alguien me lo advirtiese cuando era joven…

-Y ahora? Tengo que seguir así por unos días? – preguntó, viendo el frasco con recelo, como si quisiera aventarlo por la ventana.

Continué cargándola en mis brazos, ya que era bastante transportable debido a su altura, hasta la sala que utilizaba para realizar los negocios, recostándome en el sillón con ella a mi costado y nuestras narices enfrentándose.

-Nop. Solo te haré compañía mientras duermes durante media hora y _voila!_ Estarás sana y lista para cuando lleguen las visitas, lo cual será en cuarenta y cinco minutos. Te agrada la idea? – interrogué al final.

Esperé por unos minutos con los ojos cerrados por la respuesta de Nico, pero cuando me cansé del silencio los abrí y no pude evitar hacer una mueca feliz al verla dormir, intentando en el proceso hundir su nariz en mi cuello.

Nos cubrí bien con la larga tela negra con dibujos rojos en forma de plumas, evitando que nos dé frío matinal. Acerqué un poco más su pequeño cuerpo al mío y me predispuse a tener una pequeña siesta de veinte minutos, dándome tiempo para preparar lo que faltaba antes de que lleguen los invitados.

Lo último que se me cruzó por la cabeza antes de sucumbir en los cómodos brazos de la somnolencia fue…por qué Thalia, Annabeth, Perse y Nico estaban utilizando mis kimonos?

* * *

Finalicé todos los preparativos tras un poco de ayuda de Nico y Mokona, quien estaba rebotando de un lado al otro en espera de su hermana Blanca.

Observé a través del pórtico a la calle. Las ramas de los árboles, repletos de líquido semi congelado, formando capas y capas de helada escarcha. El suelo completamente blanco, excepto por unas pequeñas huellas producidas por el momento de felicidad que la hija de Hades y el bollo de pelos habían tenido momentos previos a ir a calentar sus extremidades en el interior de la casa.

Una gran cantidad de pasos se oían resonar desde el fin de la calle, guiándose a lo lejos por una cabeza roja, seguida por varias niñas con ropas plateadas, mis padres, sus hijos, mis patrones y las demás chicas que estaban enlazadas a mí.

Fue una buena cosa el saber que tenía que preparar mucha comida para este día.

Se detuvieron en la entrada que los guiaba hasta mí. Se quedaron viendo por un minuto, pues sabía perfectamente que solo si tenían un deseo, verían el interior del terreno. Sus rostros se iluminaron con asombro puro al divisar la enorme construcción que era mi hogar. Las caras de cada uno de ellos se perdían en las dimensiones del lugar.

Mis madres prácticamente empujaron a sus maridos, quienes fingieron dolor en búsqueda de una disculpa que nunca llegó, pues sus piernas habían cruzado todo el tramo en tiempo récord y estaban asfixiándome con sus abrazos.

Era agradable sentir oleadas de amor maternal proveniente de ellas.

Era desagradable sentir que me estaba a punto de morir…de nuevo.

-Querida, pensé que estabas feliz de ver a nuestro hijo…- oí decir a Poseidón.

-Por qué dice eso, mi rey? – le respondió su esposa, la cual apretaba mi pecho con presión suficiente como para partir a un diamante.

-Porque…estoy…a punto…de desmayarme…UFF! – dije entre apretón y apretón, para finalizar con una gran mímica de alivio cuando me soltaron.

La gente se reía por mis pantomimas mientras era abrazado por mis padres. Las cazadoras saltaban felices a mi alrededor, preguntándome si les había hecho comida o si tenía sus películas favoritas listas para ver, cosa que respondí afirmativamente y ordené a la Mokona Blanca que las guiase al interior, que las estaba esperando su contraparte junto a Nico.

Bianca, Clarisse, Reyna e Hylla depositaron un beso en mi mejilla, excepto la hija de Ares quien tomó mis mejillas y hundió su lengua en mi boca, lo que nos valió unos silbidos lobunos.

El cabello rojo de Artemisa delató su intento de escondite detrás de su hermana de ojos grises brumosos. Venía vestida con su típica parka plateada, pero esta tenía una pequeña peculiaridad, llegaba hasta sus rodillas, dejando ver que vestía unos tacos que al parecer le incomodaban. Escondí una sonrisa tras mi mano, se veía hermosa con su rostro ruborizado y no ayudaba mucho el recordar el abrazo que me dio luego de arreglar asuntos con la escoria que la lastimó.

Me acerqué a ella, dejando nítidas huellas en la nieve y pintando mi cabello de blanco. Ella pasaba por el mismo proceso junto a su hermana, a quien saludé con un beso en su mano mientras gritaba y pataleaba en mi cabeza debido a cierta sensación que ya estaba exasperándome. Era imposible negar que su belleza e inteligencia competía a la de Artemisa.

Nos dejaron a solas luego de saludar al resto de los hijos de los gobernantes Olímpicos, es decir, golpes, palmadas, abrazos efusivos, gruñidos, intentos de besuqueo que resultaron frustrados gracias a que invoqué al bollo negro…

-Cómo te encuentras, cabeza de cerillo? – le pregunté en voz baja a la diosa de la luna.

-Cansada, fastidiosa, con ganas de matarte…tú eliges robot sin emociones- con el ceño fruncido me contestó.

-Lo siento por haberte dejado con ellos, de seguro te mantuvieron despierta hasta tarde con tantas preguntas que tenían- susurré, pues sentía las miradas curiosas de los dioses en mi espalda.

-Quiero mis galletas por eso…y espero que sean deliciosas o tendrás graves problemas, muchacho- con un puchero que intentaba ocultar en el cuello alto de la parka, me dijo.

-Así que ahora soy "muchacho"? Pues bien! Espero que te ahogues con tus galletas, niñita! – exclamé, fingiendo indignación mientras procedía a retirarme.

No llegué a dar dos pasos cuando una pequeña y delicada mano se enredó en mi pelo. Tirándome con fuerza hacia atrás, en un elaborado abrazo de la pelirroja hormonal. De manera complicada me volteó ciento ochenta grados y hundió su cabeza en mi pecho mientras murmuraba agradecimientos una vez más por lo que hice ayer.

-Era necesario qué me tires del pelo? Lo primeros días era comprensible, pero por el amor de tu padre, llevamos diez años ya! – pasándome la mano izquierda por la nuca, le contesté.

Sentí que su mano viajaba de mi espalda hacia mi nuca, corriendo mi mano para ubicar la de ella. Me estremecí en forma refleja, solo para tranquilizarme cuando la escuché reír. Un sonido tan melodioso y raro en ella, que cada vez que lo oía, era para atesorarlo. Las yemas de sus dedos masajeaban lentamente y de forma circular la piel adolorida, sentí mi cara poniéndose caliente pues solo cuando estábamos durmiendo en el sillón compartíamos una intimidad tal.

El viento soplaba, trayendo con él el murmullo de los dioses que nos espiaban en conjunto con el silbido que se producía cuando el aire intentaba pasar a través de las hojas de las plantas.

-Creo que tendrás una charla seria con tu teniente, Artemisa…a no ser que ya hayas hablado con tu padre, no? – cuestioné con una pequeña mueca alegre.

-Lo hablaremos cuando estemos a solas, entendido? No ahora, hay mucha gente- respondió, separándose y asiéndose a mi brazo derecho, caminando en dirección al interior de la casa.

* * *

Gritos efusivos se oían desde el umbral de la tienda, resonando en cada pasillo y cuarto que componen este lugar. Divertidamente observé como las niñas tapaban sus oídos mientras se revolcaban en el suelo debido al agudo sonido producido por la diosa del amor. Erigí una sala de insonorización, haciendo que las pequeñas cazadoras se les formen lágrimas en los ojos y procediesen a abrazarme por la cintura, diciendo que era el único hombre que valía la pena.

Seguí el rastro de gritos, hasta llegar a la sala donde una Afrodita chillaba sin parar, dejando sordos a todos los presentes. Moviéndome en un borrón gris, aparecí frente a ella y coloqué mi mano en su boca, hechizándola con cuanto encantamiento para bloquear sonidos se cruzase por mi cabeza, recibiendo a modo de recompensa una serie de aplausos y abrazos, casi como con las niñas.

-Ya suéltenme! Ya casi me muero hace unos minutos, no quiero volver a repetir la sensación! – me quejé, moviendo mis brazos de un lado al otro en alto, sacándole risas a todos.

Cuando me soltaron, liberé un bufido mientras llevaba una mano al pecho. Alcé la mirada y divisé las caras de todos, enfocándome principalmente en los rostros de mis madres, las cuales se veían enfadadas mientras que mis padres estaban orgullosos.

Las caras de las muchachas estaban completamente ruborizadas, incluyendo la diosa de la sabiduría. Zoe brillaba en medio de todas ellas, lanzándome miradas de disculpa que solo hicieron que me lleve una mano a la cara de manera cansina.

-Madres, podrían por favor, corroborar la razón por la que están fulminándome con la mirada para saber si es lo que yo pienso que es? – les pregunté, viéndolas frente a frente royendo los dientes.

-CÓMO PUDISTE, HARRY?! – Perséfone cuestionó rabiosa.

-MANSILLASTE A UNA INOCENTE CAZADORA DE ARTEMISA! SU TENIENTE! – Anfitrite recalcó algo obvio, avergonzando aún más a Zoe.

-DEBERÁS HACERTE CARGO COMO UN HOMBRE! ACEPTA TUS RESPONSABILIDADES! – puntualizó Hera, señalándome con un dedo acusativo.

Las miré tratando de ahogar una carcajada ante las sandeces que estaba oyendo, arrojando una que otra mirada burlona a mi cazadora de piel cobriza, quien sufría de lo mismo que yo. Di unos pasos en su dirección y la abracé firmemente contra mi pecho, dejando que sus brazos se enrosquen por detrás de mi cuello mientras mis manos se depositaban en sus caderas. Thalia y Perse se veían completamente celosas por la posición que tenía la hija de Atlas en mí.

-Primero que nada, conozco a Zoe desde hace diez años. Segundo, ella no es la inocente palomilla que ustedes creen…bastante pícara era cuando lograba colarse en mi baño con solo una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo. Y tercero, no hice nada de lo que me vaya a arrepentir, después de todo ella se me propuso, ergo ella tiene que hacerse cargo de las responsabilidades- terminé de explicar, sintiendo el calor de la cara de mi amada en mi pecho, para terminar separándose bruscamente y mirarme como si estuviese loco.

-CÓMO QUE YO ME PROPUSE A TI!? ACASO PERDISTE LA CABEZA! NUNCA HICE ESO! – gritó mi amada, por lo que yo puse cara de dolido y fingí unas lágrimas.

Me dejé caer al suelo dramáticamente, sollozando a moco tendido con Mokona Negra pasándome unos pañuelos descartables, imitando mi llanto.

-Snif…Quieres decir que todo lo que hiciste anoche fue una treta para aprovecharte de mí? Snif…Eres cruel…- entre moqueos y sollozos le dije, ocultando mi cara con mis manos.

-QUÉ! NO HICE NADA DE ESO! – como loca gritó, haciendo que mi fachada de tristeza sea cada vez más difícil.

-Entonces cómo explicas el hecho de que me agarraste firmemente y arrancaste mis ropas, para que posteriormente procedieses a abusar de mi pobre y frágil cuerpo mancillado por los años…- relaté, siendo consolado por la bola de pelos negra, quien miraba mal a Zoe.

-YO…YO…AGHHH! YO SOLO SÉ QUE NO TE PROPUSE NADA! – protestó, con ganas de querer arrancarse los pelos a tirones gracias a mi actuación.

-Si lo hiciste- respondí, dejando de lado mi acto y parándome como si nada hubiese pasado, con Mokona en mi hombro izquierdo.

-QUE NO! LO RECUERDO PERFECTAMENTE! – exclamó, con una pequeña venita marcándose en su frente.

-Sip, si lo hiciste…qué tengas memoria de pescado es otra cosa- lúdicamente comenté, ahogando una risita mientras todos los presentes miraban estupefactos el intercambio de palabras.

-NO LO HICE! LO RECUERDO PERFECTAMENTE! PRIMERO TE ABRACÉ Y LUEGO TUVIMOS…TUVIMOS…TÚ SABES LO QUE HICIMOS! – señaló vergonzosamente los hechos, solo para recibir un bufido de mi parte.

-Lo que dices es correcto e incorrecto a la vez. Pasó algo en medio de esos dos hechos. Dime lo que sucedió- poniendo una fachada seria le pedí.

-Yo…te di el pago por el deseo que tuve hace años…pero eso que tiene que ver? – contestó, acaparando la atención de todos, quienes esperaban ansiosos el desenlace de este dilema.

-Qué fue lo que me diste? – interrogué.

-Una manzana del jardín que custodiaba- rápidamente respondió, solo para que algunos vean como Afrodita movía sus brazos de un lado al otro, queriendo llamar la atención.

-Y cómo me la diste? – con una pequeña sonrisa volví a preguntar.

-La arrojé a tus manos…qué tiene de raro? – con duda cuestionó.

Mis madres llevaron sus manos a sus bocas, tratando de ahogar un grito de alegría mientras mis padres se posicionaban detrás de ellas para que no vuelvan a asfixiarme con sus muestras de amor. Hestia y Khione abrieron sus ojos, solo para desaparecer velozmente por un pasillo adyacente, llevándose con ellas a las demás muchachas. Apolo y Hermes estaban en el suelo, rodando incansablemente de la risa, mientras que el resto de mis hermanos y hermanas sonreían felices, unos más que otros.

-Zoe, querida…recuerdas cómo se hacían las propuestas de matrimonio en la Antigua Grecia hace más de dos mil años? – pregunté por última vez, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

La vi dudar por un momento, hasta que algo hizo clic en su cerebro y por poco se desmayó, por lo que tuve que correr a su lado y sostenerla mientras me burlaba de su cara roja.

Ella lo había hecho, inconscientemente me había cumplido mi más profundo deseo. Un anhelo que siempre sentí desde niño que se escurría en mis manos como arena del desierto. Filtrándose grano a grano en la tempestuosa vida que me había sido destinada. Su mera acción, su simple presencia en mi hilo marcó un hecho. Una serie de consecuencias que decidí tomar con mis propias manos y lastimarme de ser necesario para lograr algo bueno para ellas. Lograr algo pagando incluso con mi propia vida. Cada acción, cada reacción, cada segundo que marcaba el reloj fue visto por mí.

Su pequeña presencia fue como una lluvia, una que me hizo levantar la vista al cielo vacío, cerrando los ojos e inhalando ese exótico perfume, intoxicándome con su olor. Me sacó de aquel armario del que nunca había logrado salir, permitiéndome caminar por un jardín de flores y despertándome de ese sueño de dolor, enseñándome a amar. La sensación de su espalda contra mi pecho me abrió los ojos la primera vez, pinchándome con sus espinas de odio, pero sin echarme a un lado. Tenía sus propios velos que ocultaban una promesa, una que, aunque me torturase durante años esperé pacientemente. Una obsesión agradable y pura, una que nos curaría el alma sin hacernos creer que era un fracaso.

-Acepto, Zoe. Acepté hace diez años y acepto nuevamente ahora. Te amo, lo sabes? – mirándola sin ninguna clase burla, le susurré mientras apoyaba mi frente en la de ella.

Antes de que mi amada pudiese pronunciar palabra alguna, fuimos envueltos por tres pares de brazos, haciendo que lleve contra mi pecho a Zoe de manera refleja. Besos llenaron nuestras caras, murmurando palabras de felicitaciones y futuros planes para una boda, dejándonos mareados y divertidos por las ideas que tenían.

Un tropel de pasos empezó a resonar desde el pasillo, donde aparecieron las muchachas con sonrisas demasiado felices. Desde Narcissa hasta Bianca venían con la misma cara, lo que no me hizo falta ser vidente para saber lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Solté a Zoe, quien a regañadientes se hizo a un lado, mientras que mis madres vieron con curiosidad por qué Ares y Enyo habían empezado a reír maníacamente.

Divisé los orbes de cada una de ellas, apreciando las gamas de colores diversos. Desde grises, hasta rojos como llamas, pasando por verdes, azules, negros y marrones. Formaban un caleidoscopio que refractaba la luz y producían figuras de hermosos colores vivos.

Cerré los ojos, respirando profundamente y sintiendo en mi piel pálida el calor hogareño que sentía. Podía percibir el frutal aroma que desprendía naturalmente Zoe por toda la habitación, mezclándose con los perfumes de las pieles de las muchachas.

-Saben, tenía pensado entablar una charla con cada una de ustedes…pero en vista a los sucesos que transcurren gracias a que son inevitables, estoy preparado para lo que está por venir. Venga, láncenlas y las voy a atrapar- proclamé, estirando los brazos y regalándoles una sonrisa de completa felicidad.

Dieciocho manzanas me vi obligado a capturar en el aire antes de que caigan al suelo, mientras los presentes se reían por lo movimientos a los cuales tuve que realizar para lograr mi cometido. Tenía los brazos totalmente ocupados y una glotona Mokona había empezado a salivar sobre mi hombro, por lo que tuve que advertirle que estas manzanas estaban totalmente prohibidas para ser comidas. Estirando un dedo de mi mano izquierda, convoqué silenciosamente la almohadilla de mi habitación que dejaba reposar el pago de Zoe. Convirtiéndolo en una canasta de mimbre con ribetes dorados, empecé a dejarlas en el interior mientras mi cara sostenía una mueca alegre.

-Me hubiese gustado ser yo quien se les propusiese, pero aún si ustedes decidieron tomar ese paso…acepto casarme con ustedes, claro…con la bendición de mis madres. No quisiera ocasionar algún problema con sus dominios- les dije, siendo abrazadas por un montón de mujeres lloronas que depositaban besos en mis labios, excepto Nico que me besó la mejilla mientras se sonrojaba.

-Hades, podemos ir a visitar a nuestro hijo a tu reino luego de que nuestras esposas lo maten? – escuché susurrar a Poseidón mientras Zeus asentía con la cabeza.

-Si es que no nos matan a nosotros después- replicó el dios del inframundo.

Hubo un silencio arrasador, todos expectantes por la respuesta que las reinas Olímpicas tenían que dar.

-Aceptamos- respondieron unísonamente, dejando con la boca abierta a todos los presentes.

-QUÉ!? –

-Aceptamos, porque a diferencia de algunos que conocemos…Harry aceptó su responsabilidad como todo un hombre. Estamos muy orgullosas de nuestro bebé- felices contestaron, acariciando mi rostro mientras yo inclinaba mi cara hacia ellas, renegando a la idea de perder ese calor maternal.

-Muchas gracias, mamás. Ustedes eran el único temor que tenía, llegué a creer que se negarían a la idea de que me haya enamorado de todas ellas por igual- les conté, mirando de reojo a mis amadas, las cuales saltaban felices mientras Afrodita movía sus brazos rogándome para que quite el hechizo de su boca.

-Y USTEDES, MÁS LES VALE QUE CUIDEN DE MI HIJO! NO ME IMPORTA SI SON MI HERMANA O SOBRINA O BRUJA, SI ME ENTERO DE QUE HARRY HA SUFRIDO POR CULPA DE USTEDES, LAS VAMOS A MALDECIR HASTA EL FIN DE LOS TIEMPOS! ENTENDIDO?! – amenazaron con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos a mis futuras esposas, las cuales tragaron salivas pues nada era peor que la furia de una mujer, y más si esta era la madre de un pronto a ser esposo.

* * *

Disfruté la compañía durante la comida, viendo rostros alegres por todos lados, ya sea por los alimentos o por el ambiente calmo y agradable que persistía. Zoe había decidido sentarse lo más alejada posible de la diosa del amor, preferentemente en medio de Artemisa y Khione. Mientras que yo estaba custodiado a mis costados por Hestia y Thalia, la cual llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando le depositaba rápidos besos y le decía feliz cumpleaños.

Una mano que brindaba calor como una llama perpetua se afianzó a la mi extremidad izquierda, entrelazando los dedos y jugando con su pulgar en el dorso. Su cabello negro rizado cayendo sobre mi brazo una vez que se reposó, suspirando de alivio mientras observaba a los visitantes.

-Recuerdas cómo nos conocimos, pequeña flama? – le pregunté, llevándome nuestras manos hasta mis labios y besando sus dedos finos.

-Te estaba espiando tras la puerta de la enfermería, viéndote hablar con Sally y Perse- con un suave rubor en sus mejillas me dijo, llevando esta vez nuestras manos hasta sus labios, besando mis dedos.

-Incluso con tu forma de niña de ocho años te veías hermosa, totalmente avergonzada de estar frente a mí, pero hermosa en fin- continúo, besándola castamente en los labios.

-Cómo querías que no se avergonzase si me descubriste sin pensarlo dos veces? Al menos me lo cobré asustándote cuando corrí en dirección a la hoguera- risueña respondió, provocándome un mohín infantil que la divirtió aún más.

-Pequeña flama tramposa, casi me das un infarto. No tenía miedo del fuego, tenía miedo de que te cayeras y te lastimaras- repliqué rápidamente, dándole una mirada seria que no me duró mucho cuando volvió a besar mis dedos con amor.

Percibí como la cháchara que había en la mesa empezaba a amainar, enfocando toda su atención en nosotros, por lo que sostuve mi mirada en la de Hestia para que no se ruborice más de la cuenta.

-Te gusta esto? – pregunté.

-Eh? De qué hablas Harry? Sí, me gusta la comida…y sí, me gusta estar contigo- dijo ella, segura en la primera parte, para luego susurrar la segunda.

-No me refería a eso, pero igual gracias por el halago y el amor. Pero solo quiero saber si te gusta esto, después de todo…fue por esto que recibí aquella brasa, recuerdas? – señalando a los demás presentes, que miraban confundidos.

Hestia abrió los ojos, soltando mi mano y tapándose la cara rápidamente. Pude escuchar un pequeño sollozo, que me hizo saltar de la silla y arrodillarme a su lado, pasando mis manos por sus piernas para tranquilizarla. El aroma a leños y malvaviscos penetraba mis pulmones, haciendo que me relaje mientras yo intentaba lo mismo que ella.

-Vamos, Hestia…mírame. Míralos y dime lo que ves. Los viste sonreír despreocupadamente por primera vez en muchos años, y si no te apuras…los verás vencerme la mierda por creer que es mi culpa que estés llorando- le pedí, sudando cómicamente cuando empecé a oír ruidos de armas desenfundándose.

Estiré mis manos hasta las de ellas, haciendo equilibrio de cuclillas. Asenté mi mentón en su regazo y la miré desde abajo con todo el cariño que se merecía. Lágrimas caían libremente de sus ojos, pero los sollozos que salían de su boca no eran de tristeza, pues las comisuras de sus labios estaban ascendidas, revelando una hermosa sonrisa. Me hice de sus manos pequeñas, juntándolas dentro de las mías y llevándolas a mis labios, depositando muestras de amor para que empiece a dejar de llorar.

Se arrojó a mi pecho, provocando que suelte sus manos para envolverla en un abrazo efusivo mientras la dejaba mojar mi pecho. Corrí mis dedos a través de su cabellera, susurrando en su oído que dejase de llorar y sonriese de felicidad.

-Hermana! Harry, por qué está llorando Hestia!? – preguntó desesperada Hera, acercándose a donde estaba sentado en el suelo.

-Por qué no se lo cuentas, mi amor? – le murmuré por lo bajo a la diosa del hogar.

La mujer que conocí por primera vez en el campamento alzó su mirada vidriosa, y con una risa cristalina y pura respondió:

-Mi esposo ha cumplido mi deseo más profundo-

* * *

Humo revoloteaba en forma de espiral a mi alrededor, formando pequeñas figuras cenicientas en el tranquilo salón. Mi cabeza descansando en el apoyabrazos del sillón, mirando hacia en techo que simulaba estar a miles de kilómetros de distancia. El fulgor de la lámpara de pie, ubicada en un rincón de la habitación, permitiendo que las sombras jueguen libremente mientras se proyectaban de los objetos que ocupaban el lugar.

Cerré los ojos, sintiendo las delicadas yemas de los dedos de Calipso dibujando trazos abstractos en mi abdomen descubierto gracias a ella, que había corrido el suéter que vestía hacia arriba. Su cabello color caramelo, trenzado sobre su hombro izquierdo me producía cosquillas en la piel sin protección, cosa que ella se percató y mantuvo allí, moviendo la cabeza por momentos para sacar una sonrisa.

-Por qué no estás con los demás, Calipso? Pensé que estarías platicando con tu hermana o mis madres…- musité, manteniendo mi mirada en el techo y el kisuru en mi mano izquierda mientras que la derecha atrapaba las extremidades de la hija de Atlas.

-Porque estás solo en esta habitación, y por lo que he oído y visto de ti, no me gusta dejarte en tal estado. Sé que estás cansado, pero debes permitir que las demás te mimemos también, no es trabajo exclusivamente tuyo, mereces ser atendido con cuidado- explicó con voz suave.

Era hermosa ella, vistiendo aquella camisa blanca mía que le di la primera vez que la conocí en la Isla de Ogygia cuando le pregunté a Circe sobre su ubicación. La tristeza que sus ojos avellana me daban, para cambiar inmediatamente a un brillo de alivio y felicidad al ver que alguien volvía a pisar la arena de su antiguo hogar.

Todo pasó tan rápido, que ella no me dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando se percató de nuestra unión, pues se me abalanzó encima y procedió a refregar su mejilla en mi pecho con fuerza mientras lloraba de agradecimiento.

Un pago equivalente sería la única manera de poder sacarla de allí, utilizando un vacío legal en su maldición. En este mismo momento, una pequeña parcela de tierra estaba cubierta por Moonlace, la cual era cuidada por mí y la mujer que tengo a mi lado. Solo tuve que darle una pequeña dosis de Amortencia con un pelo de ella, un trago y Calipso se convirtió en la versión femenina de Narciso por una hora, convirtiéndose en su propia amante y anulando así la maldición que los Sinos le impusieron.

Decir que cuando se despertó en el spa de Circe y se puso feliz era un eufemismo. La muchacha se puso histérica y lloró durante horas, a lo que la bruja experta en tejidos me culpó por ser tan descuidado. Cosa que ella calló cuando dicha bruja hija de Atlas me tomó de las mejillas y me besó.

Moví la cabeza hacia un costado, abriendo los ojos para divisar el rostro de Calipso, quien estaba sumamente concentrada en su trabajo de jugar con los músculos de mi abdomen. La sombra de una sonrisa se formó en mi cara tras dejar la pipa en el cenicero y estirar mi mano hasta su rostro, captando su atención. Deslicé los dedos a través de los mechones que se descolgaban de su costado izquierdo, corriéndolos por detrás de su oreja.

-Querido, te dije que necesitas mimos…no que quiero mimos, aunque siempre son bienvenidos- musitó por lo bajo la última parte, inclinando su cara a mi mano para sentir el calor.

Vi con diversión como ella seguía mi mano cada vez que la movía más cerca de mi cara, hasta estar frente a mí con los ojos cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos, los cuales junté con los míos y movimos sincronizadamente por varios minutos hasta que nuestros pulmones reclamaban oxígeno para subsistir.

-Cal, detesto pedirte esto, pero podrías ir a donde están las chicas? Puedo sentir a mis madres buscándome, y estarán en esta habitación en menos de un minuto- le dije a la linda mujer de acaramelado cabello.

Hizo un puchero, para que a continuación me robase un último beso, bajase el suéter como correspondía, y se fuese alegremente en dirección a donde estaban las demás muchachas, dejándome en la soledad de la habitación.

* * *

-Hijo? Te encuentras allí? – tras un golpeteo en la puerta, oí la voz de Perséfone.

Solté una bocanada de humo grisáceo de mi boca, sin preocuparme en sentarme correctamente. Cerré los párpados y moví el dedo índice de mi mano derecha, haciendo que la puerta corrediza de este salón se abra, dejando ver a mis madres y a la Mokona Negra.

Sé que las sorprendió el verme en una posición tan desgarbada y tranquila. Ignoré unos suspiros de queja, moviendo de nuevo mi dedo índice para convocar dos sillas más mientras el bollo negro saltaba sobre mí, aterrizando parsimoniosamente en mi pecho.

-Siéntense, deben estar cansadas de estar tanto tiempo buscándome en la tienda- dije, manteniendo mi vista en el techo, viendo las sombras que se formaban.

-Cómo sab…ESTÁS FUMANDO!? Eso no es normal para un bebé como tú! – Anfitrite comenzó a preguntar, para terminar gritándome.

-Y qué es lo normal? Hacer lo que hacen las masas? De verdad crees que eso es lo que significa? Mientras no moleste a nadie, no es malo hacer cosas fuera de lo normal- respondo divertidamente, abriendo un ojo para ver como querían enfadarse conmigo.

Tomaron asiento en los sillones sincronizadamente, tratando de enfocarse en mí, pero fallando y volviendo a sus pequeños manierismos. Ya sea ensortijando un mechón suelto, mordiéndose el labio inferior o jugueteando con sus dedos.

-Hijo, estás seguro de que quieres casarte con todas esas mujeres? No quieres esperar un tiempo más? Quizás pueda que halles a alguien más…- Hera me preguntó con suma preocupación.

El humo del tabaco se filtraba por cada conducto pulmonar, hasta llegar a mis alveolos, inflando mi pecho.

-Mamá, sé que han hablado con ellas. Con cada una de ellas. Sé que las reconocen, o que saben que sus existencias fueron maldecidas por ustedes debido a que papá no podía controlar sus impulsos- respondí suavemente.

-Pero hijo, algunas de ellas ya son más adultas que tú e incluso tienen hijos…de veras estas seguro de que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con ellas? – la reina del inframundo cuestionó.

-No existen las decisiones equivocadas. No hay ninguna persona que te pueda impedir continuar escogiendo hacia el futuro en el que te diriges- contesté, parpadeando distraídamente cuando regresé mi atención al techo, viendo a las sombras forman el bosquejo de un paisaje.

-Cómo puedes comprometerte a hacerlas felices a todas? Cómo harás para amarlas como se merecen? – la esposa de Poseidón me dijo.

-No perteneces sólo a ti mismo, lo sabían? No hay nada en este mundo que pertenezca sólo a uno mismo. Todos están conectados a alguien más y comparten algo con ellos. Por eso nunca puedes ser libre. También por eso es divertido…triste…y preciado. Mi magia es especial, me indica a aquellas personas que complementan mi fracturado corazón, devolviéndome la vida que nunca pude tener…He tenido diez años de práctica en demostrar el amor que puedo darles, llegando al punto de pagar el precio para la felicidad de ellas...Sabían que todo es equivalente en este mundo? Que, si uno quiere su dosis de amor, tiene que pagar con una igual de odio? Toda mi infancia fue odio, desprecio y manipulación…el de ellas no fue distinto. Ellas pueden llenar mi vacía alma y yo hago lo mismo- respondí, mirándolas de soslayo.

Ningún ruido provino de ellas, quienes mantenían sus miradas en el suelo con el pelo cubriéndoles la cara. Pude ver como los hombros temblaban, sacudiendo levemente sus ropas.

-Por qué están nerviosas? Piensan que estoy enojado con ustedes? – cuestioné tras darle una pitada al kisuru, llenando mis pulmones.

Sus tics aumentaron mientras que sus respiraciones se volvieron erráticas, volviéndose así el único sonido que rebotaba en las paredes.

Liberé el contenido de mis pulmones, haciendo que Mokona alce la vista y agite sus orejas.

-Pueden relajarse, después de todo ya pasó mi racha de años malos…ahora, si bien sé que ustedes deseaban verme vehementemente y demostrar ese maravilloso amor maternal que tienen instintivamente, sé también sobre el deseo oculto que poseen. Ahora, pueden proclamarlos de sus propias bocas? – les pregunté, sentándome mientras dejaba reposar mi espalda en el apoyabrazos, estirando mis piernas a lo largo del sofá.

-Artemisa no dijo que tú cumples deseos, Harry. Oímos a Hestia que le cumpliste su deseo…qué es este lugar? – Hera me respondió con otra duda, provocándome una mueca torcida.

-Mi tienda existe para conceder deseos. Doy algo a cambio de un pago que sea del mismo valor a lo pedido. Así como también me tomo mi tiempo y hago comprender a la gente que los pagos de uno se cumplen con el tiempo. Ahora, madres, díganme…cuál es el anhelo que tienen? – mirándolas fijamente, soplando la bocanada de humo y envolviéndolas helicoidalmente.

Las reinas querían mantenerse regias en sus respectivos asientos, pero la opacidad de sus ojos las traicionaba. La drasticidad de sus movimientos aumentaba a cada segundo que pasaba, por lo que suspiré y les hechicé con un tranquilizador.

-Hijo, queremos…queremos que nuestros maridos, tus padres, dejen de engañarnos- Hera me pidió, lo que me hizo sisear por un momento al mismo tiempo que cruzaba mi vista con cada una de ellas.

-Es imposible para ellos el volverse completamente dependientes de ustedes. Saben que es inevitable que semidioses nazcan de esos tres…pero también es inevitable que ustedes puedan controlarlos para que las cosas que tienen dentro de los pantalones no se emocionen con cuanta mujer vean, me entienden? – burlonamente hablé, sonrojándolas.

-Puedes cumplirnos nuestro deseo? – la reina del mar habló.

-Puedo, pero ustedes deberán pagar un precio. Si quieren que les conceda el pedido, deberán cada veinte años, dejar que sus esposos engendren un bebé para mantener el equilibrio. Ustedes no dañarán al fruto que nazca, y de ser necesario, se asegurarán de que no sufra por culpa de terceros. Están dispuestas a eso? Están seguras de que les conceda el deseo? – pregunté seriamente, mientras la luz de la lámpara amainaba su potencia.

-Volverán a ser nuestros…-

-Pero debemos permitir que tengan un semidiós con una mortal…

-Cada período de dos décadas…-

-Ni más, ni menos. El precio justo es todo lo que pido. Así que, están dispuestas a pagar? – por última vez cuestioné.

Se miraron entre ellas, platicando tácitamente para llegar a un acuerdo. Sus rostros denotaban la experiencia de los años, marcando diminutas arrugas en las comisuras de sus ojos, permitiéndome ver como realmente son. El aura que desprendían me provocaba sueño y ganas de asentar mi cabeza en sus regazos, dejando que llenen mis oídos con antiguas nanas que solo ellas conocen tras ser inculcadas de madres a hijas. Sonrío amorosamente al verlas por primera vez con tanta paz interior, debatiéndose sin recelos o desprecio, todo para llegar a un acuerdo que las haga felices. Tuvieron su tiempo de desgracias, así como ellas cometieron esta con el correr de los años. Pero se merecen ser amadas, e incluso recompensadas con nueva vida.

-Aceptamos, Harry- respondieron unísonamente, sosteniendo sonrisas brillantes y ojos brillosos de lágrimas alegres.

-Entonces este trato ha terminado. Cuando termine de platicar con papá, ustedes volverán a tener a los esposos de los cuales se habían enamorado. Y por favor, si llegan a darme un hermanito…no saben lo feliz que me harían- lúdicamente finalicé, dejando el kisuru en manos de Mokona y parándome del sofá, abriendo mis brazos.

Apenas pude pestañear antes de ser avasallado por el trío de mujeres maternales. Debido a mi altura, sus cabezas se hundieron en mi pecho, sofocando las palabras de agradecimiento contra mi suéter al mismo tiempo que empezaban a mojarlo con sus lágrimas.

-Veo que están más que satisfechas, pero puedo saber por qué estás llorando de arrepentimiento? – pregunté a Hera, separándola un poco de mi pecho.

-Siento que esos diez años en los que no apareciste en el Olimpo son por mi culpa. Lo sé, lo siento en mi corazón. Por mis errores, tú tuviste que pagar con ausencia- triste me dijo la reina de los cielos, haciéndome sonreír empáticamente y volverla a abrazar.

-Es cierto, no fue algo bonito lo que le hiciste pasar a aquella hija de Hefesto, pero era inevitable como ya lo dije antes. Sucedió porque tenía que suceder. Y ahora ella está viviendo con una hija de Afrodita- le expliqué, entendiendo que, a pesar de todos sus errores, el instinto de madre aún le funciona.

-Me odias por ello? Comprendo si quieres pasar más tiempo con Anfitrite y Perséfone que conmigo…- en voz baja me dijo.

-No lo hago, tan solo estabas herida. Pero por eso deberás pagar un pequeño precio para que la balanza sea en equilibrio- zorrunamente le comenté, haciendo que gima de frustración como muchas otras veces había escuchado antes.

-Narcissa y Andrómeda tenían razón al advertirnos que eras un gitano…qué tengo que pagar ahora? – derrotada me preguntó, haciendo que me ría junto a mis otras dos madres.

-Rompe ese desdichado matrimonio que tienen Hefesto y Afrodita. Ambos aman a distintas personas- le dije el precio necesario, lo que la hizo abrir los ojos.

-Pero…pero ellos se aman! – intentó mentirse a ella misma.

-Mamá…el único fruto que nació de ellos fue un pájaro de fuego, y da la casualidad de que un descendiente de este es mi prometida- como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo le respondí.

-Es esa chica francesa, verdad? Sentí algo de ellos dos en ella- Perséfone preguntó, mientras Anfitrite asentía con la cabeza.

-Sí, Fleur, mi flor del corazón. Es una Veela, es decir, posee una transformación similar a la animaga que le permite ser un ave humanoide que lanza bolas de fuego y son completamente dependientes de un amor que pueda soportar su encanto natural. Podrías decir que es como tu nieta, no mamá? – expliqué.

Por un instante sus ojos brillaron de emoción, para luego apagarse cual vela con mecha mojada.

-Si pagas el precio, puede que tu relación con tu hijo se mejore. E incluso puede que te cuente quien es su amor secreto. Solo puedo decirte que ambos se corresponden- conté, convenciéndola a que acepte.

-Vamos Hera, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo. Deja de tener rencores, hazlo por Harry- Anfitrite trató de hacer que esté de acuerdo.

-Mira las caritas que están poniendo…parecen estar a punto de llorar- señaló Perséfone, mientras que Mokona y yo fingíamos tras pellizcarnos.

-Está bien, lo haré. Pero deja de llorar Harry, no me hagas sentir peor…- con un tono triste dijo Hera.

Volví a abrazar apenas aceptó, alzándola del suelo y provocándole una carcajada de felicidad, lo que puso celosas a mis dos madres restantes. Dejándola en el suelo procedí a repetir el mismo proceso con el par de reinas restantes, quienes aceptaron gustosamente mi gesto de amor.

-Ahora quiero que vayan a seguir disfrutando de este día, y por favor llamen a sus esposos para que vengan a verme. Las amo mamás-

* * *

-Hijo, tu madre nos dijo que querías vernos…- Poseidón habló mientras entraba acompañado de sus hermanos.

Se habían demorado lo suficiente como para que retome mi posición original, fumando y jugando distraídamente con la bola de pelo frenética. Mi pierna colgaba con soltura del borde del sofá, moviéndose de atrás para delante.

-Los veo más felices. Me alegro- comenté al aire, percibiendo que tomaban asiento en los sillones que utilizaron sus esposas.

-Tienes unas prometidas muy hermosas e inteligentes, Harry. Sé que te harán muy feliz- Hades dijo, tratando de hallar una manera para aliviar el tenso ambiente que yo creé.

-Lo sé, cómo se lo dije a mamá, ellas complementan mi fracturada alma…- respondí.

-Pero cómo puedes estar con Hestia y Artemisa? Es tu tía y tu hermana…Y eso incluye a Thalia y las hijas de ellos dos- proclamó Zeus, señalando su pensamiento.

-El hecho de que los llame mamá y papá a ustedes es un simple tecnicismo. Mis padres eran James Y Lily Potter, ustedes solo eran las almas que estaban dentro de ellos. Así que no me pongan en la misma bolsa que ustedes…enfermos- respondí ariscamente, enviando una pequeña muestra de mi poder al rey del Olimpo.

-No es verdad! No estamos enfermos! – protestó este.

-Poseidón está casado con su prima. Hades con su sobrina. Y tú con tu hermana, sin contar que una de tus amantes fue tu abuela…- con cara de palo respondí, logrando que se pongan pálidos y agachen sus cabezas avergonzados.

-Decías que ellas complementaban tu alma, verdad? – el dios del mar trató de olvidar el tema volviendo a nuestra charla anterior.

Solté una carcajada por el insulso intento de cambiar la charla, retorciéndome en el sofá mientras tosía el humo de tabaco. Era tan surrealista la situación que no pude aguantarme. Ni siquiera llevábamos cinco minutos y les había marcado varios detalles de sus vidas.

-Ya deja de burlarte o le diremos a tu madre! – el dios del inframundo quiso amenazarme.

-Ya, ya…llorones. Deberían relajarse ahora y decirme lo que desean- limpiándome las lágrimas les dije.

-No somos llorones! – se quejaron unísonamente de manera muy madura.

-Claro, y yo tuve una infancia onírica! Ya dejen de quejarse y díganme su deseo, me imagino que los contaron como procedo, no? – cuestioné.

-Que eres un gitano…- Zeus comenzó.

-Manipulador…- Hades prosiguió.

-Y de ser posible, consigues formas embarazosas de cobrarte los pedidos- Poseidón finalizó.

Mascullé entre dientes sobre el hecho de cortar las dosis de sexo con Khione, pues las otras dos partes provenían de Artemisa y Zoe, y con esta última lo había hecho anoche. Sentí como empezaron a reírse a costa mía, por lo que tuve que darle a Mokona una orden tácita de hacer una mueca malvada y mirarlos como si estuviese desquiciado.

Se callaron de inmediato.

-Hablen o les arrojo a Mokona…y esta vez utilizará ese casco que tiene guardado- advertí, haciéndolos palidecer y sudar.

-Nosotros…queremos recuperar a nuestras esposas…hemos hecho muchas estupideces y nos sentimos culpables- el rey de los cielos dijo avergonzado, mientras que sus hermanos daban señas de estar de acuerdo.

-Saben el significado de sentirse culpable? Alguna vez lo han experimentado en carne propia? – pregunté con un tono borde, dándole una pitada al kisuru y sentándome derecho mientras ubicaba mi pierna derecha sobre la opuesta.

Los ojos variopintos de ellos se endurecieron ante mi tono de voz, queriendo demostrar que nadie debía de faltarles el respeto, aumentando sus auras divinas. Observé cansinamente, soplando el humo y envolviéndome mientras sonreía torcidamente. Tenían arrogancia de manera abundante los tres, tanto después de demasiados años con gente cumpliendo sus caprichos.

-Bajen sus auras o los lastimo de la misma forma que hice con Kronos cuando intentó matarme tres veces. Bajen o me aseguro de que su progenie termine aquí mismo- advertí una vez más de forma tranquila, tamborileando los dedos de la mano izquierda en mi pierna.

Acataron inmediatamente la orden tras escuchar el nombre de su padre. Haciendo que se paren bruscamente y me agarren por los brazos para revisarme como si fuese un niño de tres años que se cayó al suelo y se raspó una pierna.

-Cómo que te enfrentaste a nuestro padre? –

-Y que te intentó matar tres veces? –

-Le contaste de esto a tu madre? –

Empezaron a cuestionarme, moviéndome de un lado al otro tratando de hallar alguna marca que delatase el accionar del titán del tiempo.

-Ya estense quietos! Pude meterme en la mente de Kronos antes de que pudiese hacer algo en forma física. Jugué con su cerebro mientras él creía matarme al menos tres veces con su guadaña, pero al final lo apuñalé con una daga maldita y le quité su símbolo de poder- les conté, moviendo un dedo para atraer los sillones justo detrás de ellos, pues se dejaron caer al oír todo.

-Le-le-le quitaste su guadaña? – atónito me interrogó Hades, aunque un pequeño brillo en sus oscuros ojos delató que estaba orgulloso.

-Sí, está sellada y guardada en mi salón de tesoros. Nada ni nadie puede hacer uno de él hasta que alguien que pueda ejercer dicho poder llegue a esta tienda. En síntesis, los libré de un gran dolor de cabeza. Aunque fuese una ilusión, esa cosa me cortaba como si fuese mantequilla caliente- les dije.

Era cómico verlos con la boca abierta, completamente sorprendidos para que inmediatamente se paren de nuevo y me alcen por encima de sus hombros mientras reían felices, proclamando que era un verdadero príncipe e hijo de ellos.

Luego de unos largos cinco minutos de puro jolgorio, se dignaron a bajarme y burlarse de mí tras ver que estaba mareado por los movimientos erráticos y repetitivos.

-Ya, ya. Les cumpliré el deseo de recuperar a sus esposas, pero me deberán pagar un precio. Aceptan? – les dije, después de estabilizar mi oído interno y evitar que el mundo se mueva a mi alrededor.

-Cuál es el precio? – Poseidón quiso saber.

-No, no! Nada de trampas! – señalé, siendo imitado por la Mokona Negra.

-NADA DE TRAMPAS! – exclamó esta, al mismo tiempo que se podía oír el eco de su contraparte blanca desde otra habitación.

-AHHHH! PUEDE HABLAR! – exclamaron no muy masculinamente.

-Pensé que ya se habían dado cuenta hace rato. Después de todo, ella junto a la Blanca se la pasaron hablando con las cazadoras durante la comida. Pero dejen de cambiarme de tema…aceptan o no el trato? – ya cansado de tantas vueltas de trama, terminé cuestionándoles.

Se callaron de manera repentina, mirándose entre ellos y cuestionándose si debían o no pagar el precio. Quería gritar ante la idiotez que estaban haciendo, creyendo lo más seguro que yo les iba a obligar a hacer al vergonzoso.

-Aceptamos. Cuál es el pago que debemos realizar? – preguntaron ellos, viéndome con curiosidad.

Me paré de mi asiento, recogiendo a Mokona en mi mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha sostenía la pipa que desprendía humo de manera lenta y dibujando figuras intrincadas en el aire a mi alrededor. Caminé hasta ellos, viéndolos de reojo con una mueca torcida que Sirius había llamado alguna vez diabólica como mi madre, haciendo que ellos empezasen a tener sentimientos de arrepentimiento.

Seguí de largo sin pronunciar palabra alguna, manteniendo la mueca en mi rostro al mismo tiempo que le daba pitadas a la pipa larga. Abrí la puerta de la sala, revelándome el extenso pasillo que conectaba a los diversos habitáculos de la tienda, cada una de ellas desprendiendo una luz producto de las lámparas y siluetas ahumadas de las personas que estaban dentro.

Eché un último vistazo por encima de mi hombro derecho. Sus rostros agotados, cambiando poco a poco a uno de devastación total con sus ojos empezando a aguarse. Empezaban a quebrarse en sus asientos, llevando sus manos a sus caras mientras tiraban de sus pelos con fuerza.

-Durante una hora no podrán salir de esta habitación. Durante una hora sentirán el dolor que sus infidelidades le produjeron a sus esposas. Durante una hora sus corazones se romperán en mil pedazos para luego reformarse y repetir el proceso. Una vez que termine esa hora, podrán salir de aquí…les recomiendo que busquen a mamá y la escuchen, pues ella también tuvo que pagar un precio- les digo, traspasando el umbral de la puerta mientras la cerraba y sellaba temporalmente.

* * *

Una sonrisa boba se sostenía en el rostro de Hefesto, atacándome improvistamente por mi flanco derecho y alzándome en sus brazos, riéndose como si fuese un niño con juguete nuevo.

-Agh! Por qué todos sienten la deseosa necesidad de sacudirme como si fuese un muñeco de trapo? – me quejé, siendo movido de arriba abajo por mi hermano herrero.

Dos risas se escuchaban detrás de mí, revelando a la pareja de amantes divinos, quienes por primera vez llevaban las manos unidas.

-Nunca esperé que el joven que me derrotó fuese mi hermano…y que ese mismo joven fuese quien nos permitiese formalizar nuestros estados conyugales- Ares comunicó con un tono tranquilo, dejando de lado por un momento su faceta bélica.

-Me alegro, pero primero podrías decirle a Hefesto que me baje…claro, siempre está la opción de ser vomitado por Mokona aquí- indiqué, sosteniendo al bollo negro que tenía sus manitas en su boca.

Presurosamente me depositó en el suelo, alejándose unos pasos para luego comprobar su atuendo, tratando de hallar algún rastro de lo que pudiese haber hecho mi amiguito.

-Deja de ser tan precavido, Mokona no te ha hecho nada. En cuanto a ustedes, en serio me alegro de que ahora puedan estar juntos. Y tú, hermano mayor, espero que te apures en proponerte a esa mujer a quien le arreglas la motocicleta- guiñándole un ojo de manera cómplice le dije a Hefesto.

Afrodita chilló ante esa noticia, soltando la mano de su pareja y correr en dirección a su ex marido, reclamándole información sobre dicha persona.

-Hefesto! Por qué nunca me dijiste que tenías a alguien?! Podría haberte ayudado o darte consejos! – empezó a hablar rápido la diosa del amor.

-Hermanito, por qué lo hiciste? Ahora la voy a tener que aguantar durante días hasta que se entere de quien hablamos…voy a decirle a Fleur que eres una mala influencia- intentó amenazarme el dios.

-Veo que conocieron a su tátara-tátara-tátara, y muchos tátara más, nieta. Espero, mientras estuve ausente, que ninguno la haya hecho cabrear o mirado lujuriosamente como el idiota que castré, no? – pregunté con una sonrisa que prometía mucho dolor.

-Puedo asegurarte de que nadie intentó nada. Puede que Tritón intentase hacer comentarios burlescos debido a su estado, pero nada que mi hija y la hija del barba percebe no pueda solucionar tras poner sus armas bajo su mandíbula- Ares, con un tono orgulloso por la actitud de su hija, comentó.

-Aunque eso solo hizo que Tritón se enojase al ver el tridente de esa niña. Por Zeus! Si hasta me pareció verlo ponerse rojo de rabia mientras exigía respuestas- la diosa complementó.

Pasé una mano por mi cara, siendo imitado por mi amiguito, suspirando de fastidio para posteriormente darle una larga pitada al kisuru y expeler el humo en dirección contraria a Afrodita para no molestarla, cosa que agradeció.

-Antes de ir a solucionar ese problema…Ares, no estás molesto de que tu hija, Clarisse, se me haya propuesto? – cuestioné, queriendo escuchar su opinión, aunque no fuese realmente necesaria, pues lo mismo había aceptado a la reina roja.

-Tenía pensado amenazarte si llegabas a engañarla, pero viendo tu situación…no sé si sentir lástima o ser envidioso…- respondió el dios de la guerra, solo para arrepentirse cuando repasó su última frase en su cabeza y fue golpeado en la nuca por su amante.

* * *

Pelo rubio platinado tapó mi visión, provocando que detenga mi paso y advierta la presencia de mi flor, quien tenía el ceño fruncido y algunas plumas empezaban a formarse en su nuca. Tomé su rostro y la obligué suavemente a que me viese a los ojos para que se tranquilice, tomando respiraciones profundas hasta que se calmó y su poder como Veela se retraiga.

-Tritón no es muy complaciente con los que son afines al fuego, no? – alzando una ceja juguetonamente, le hablé.

-Tengo ganas de matarlo, 'Arry! Es detestable y arrogante! Es como volver a estar en ese lago oscuro y escuchar a los Merpeople insultarme! – exasperada despotricó mi novia francesa.

-Por favor, mi flor, tranquilízate. Ahora mismo estaba yendo para allá y detener su rabieta. Quieres venir? – ofreciéndole mi brazo, pregunté.

Inmediatamente envolvió su brazo izquierdo en mi derecho, apretándolo con fuerza contra su pecho y descansado su cabeza en mi hombro mientras suspiraba serenamente. Depositaba besos en su frente durante el trayecto a la habitación donde discutían, la cual no era muy difícil de hallar pues solo tenía que seguir el sonido de los gritos.

-Conociste a tus "abuelos", verdad? – comenté suavemente, respirando el perfume floral de mi novia.

-Sí! Aunque es una lástima que nunca pudiesen hacer funcionar su relación…hacen buena pareja, como sus hijos que estaban muy juntos viéndonos- respondió ella, con leve tono triste.

-Era imposible para ellos, pues no sentían un verdadero enlace entre ellos. Aunque no puedo dejar de lado que, cuando lo intentaron, surgió algo maravilloso que me daría una inteligente, bella, mortal y amorosa novia/ futura esposa- halagué, intentando elevar sus ánimos.

Frené de repente, poniéndose frente a mí de punta de pies para estar a mí misma altura, pero fallando en su propósito, pues aún le faltaban varios centímetros, pero al menos le alcanzaba para cumplir su propósito, que era picotear mi boca y alejarse rápidamente a través de la habitación ruidosa como una colegiala, sacándome una sonrisa.

Recibí una curiosa escena una vez que entré en la habitación bulliciosa. Por un lado, estaba Tritón, señalando con un dedo a Perse, despotricando sobre el tridente y que debía devolverlo. En el lado opuesto, se hallaban Perse junto a Clarisse y las demás muchachas, replicando que no le iban a hacer caso a alguien que actuase tan altanero y amargado.

-Puede alguien decirme por qué están gritando como si fuesen unos niños de cinco años? – haciendo una mueca torcida, les pregunté.

Todos viraron sus cabezas en mi dirección, produciendo una cadena de sonidos un tanto guturales y apuntando sus armas a mí.

-Tú! Dile a esa mestiza que me devuelva ese tridente! No le pertenece! – Tritón chilló de forma muy madura.

-Oh? Y a quién le pertenece según tú? – curioso pregunté.

-A la verdadera gente del mar! Los hijos y súbditos de mi padre! No a una mestiza producto de una infidelidad como ella! – reclamó el hijo del dios del mar.

-Te cuento algo gracioso? Ese tridente era mío y yo se lo di a ella a cambio de algo. Según tus palabras, esa arma solo debe estar en manos de alguien del mar…insinúas que no era ni soy merecedor de poseer un tridente? – cuestioné, disfrutando como su rostro cambiaba de color, cosa que Perse aprovechó para ponerse a mi lado y abrazarme.

-Eres un mero mortal, tu ni siquiera deberías ser capaz de tener uno- venenosamente me replicó.

-Pues yo no opino lo mismo. Después de todo, fue un Merpeople quien me pinchó con uno de ellos, así que me vengué quitándoselo. Ergo, se convirtió en mi propiedad, y debido a ese simple hecho puedo decidir lo que puedo o no hacer con el, sin importarme tu opinión- respondí tranquilamente, analizando cuantos colores podía tomar su rostro.

-Entonces devuelv…- comenzó a volver a gritar, solo para alzar mi mano izquierda y silenciarlo con un leve movimiento de mi muñeca.

-Sabes Flounder, me interesa poco y nada el que seas hijo de mis padres. Me interesa muchísimo menos la rabieta que estás presentando delante de todos los presentes. Pero si hay algo que me interesa demasiado…si llego a enterarme de nuevo que le has levantado la voz a cualquiera de mis novias, lo que le hice a Hércules y Orión será un juego de niños, entendido? – advertí por única vez al príncipe real del mar, emanando una pequeña fracción de mi poder para obligarlo de rodillas.

Las chicas empezaron a salir una a una, dejando solamente a Anfitrite que acababa de llegar segundos atrás y a mí, para hacer frente a lo que quedaba de Tritón.

-Hijo…podrías dejarnos a solas por un momento? Creí que había criado mejor a Tritón, pero ahora tengo la impresión de que tiene que refinar sus modales- mamá me pidió, con sus ojos brillando peligrosamente.

Ahora que lo pienso mejor, hubo un minúsculo punto bueno de no haber sido criado por mis padres. Al menos yo no tuve que sufrir ese tormento cuando me mira mal.

-Cualquier cosa, te dejo a Mokona. Ella te ayudará- le dije, retirándome de la habitación con la última visión del bollo negro cortando por la mitad un limón y rociando al dios príncipe, haciendo que grite y quiera escapar.

* * *

-Harry, por qué estás pálido? – preguntó Circe, sentándose a mi lado mientras veía a las cazadoras junto a algunos dioses frente al televisor, donde habían puesto una película.

-Acabo de descubrir el miedo que puede infundir la mirada de mi madre…ni siquiera tenía el ceño fruncido- dije, solo para oírla reírse a carcajadas.

-Tonto. Por supuesto que ellas pueden hacer eso- burlándose de mí dijo.

-Entonces tú actuarás igual con nuestros hijos, no? – dando vuelta el tablero de plática, para que esta vez ella no pueda hablar.

-Yo…yo…yo- repetía la bruja, como disco rayado mientras su cara se ponía roja y se desvanecía en mi pecho.

Corriendo mis dedos por su pelo oscuro trenzado con hilos dorados, me acomodé mejor en el sillón para que ella descanse mejor. Con sus extensas piernas cubiertas con un vestido holgado de color verde sobre mis extremidades inferiores, enroscándolas inconscientemente.

Pasé media hora en esa posición, intercalando mi tiempo en ver a las niñas divertirse por primera vez con sus progenitores y jugar con el pelo de mi prometida.

Estaban tan abstraídos en su diversión que no oyeron el golpe seco que resonó en toda la casa, proveniente específicamente de la sección donde tengo la colección de libros, dándome una clara idea de qué pudo haber pasado. Levitando silenciosamente a la bruja que dormía sobre mí, me escabullí cuidadosamente para no despertarla e irme en dirección a donde el ruido se había producido.

* * *

Desparramada en el suelo de madera se encontraba Atenea, con su cabello suelto cubriendo la mitad de su delicado rostro como una sombra. Vestía un chaleco gris metálico que haría juego con sus ojos si los tuviese abiertos, y unos jeans azules claro como el cielo de invierno. Por alguna razón, algunas de las chicas estaban descalzas, aprovechando los encantos de calefacción que había puesto más temprano, permitiéndose un poco de libertad en lugar de andar con zapatos incómodos por todo el día. La verdad es que Annabeth había heredado varios aspectos de su madre, desde su belleza innata hasta sus manierismos.

Agachándome hasta el nivel del suelo, pasé mi brazo derecho por su espalda y el izquierdo por la parte posterior de sus piernas, alzándola poco a poco. Se acurrucó en mí, permitiéndome percibir el aroma a olivas de su piel tersa, provocando palpitaciones frenéticas a mi corazón, lo que me hacía debatir si debía gritar de exasperación o robarle un beso ahora que podía.

Acarreando su desmayado cuerpo hasta un de los divanes que decoraban la biblioteca de mi tienda, la recosté en el mullido mueble, deslizando mis extremidades superiores fuera de su esbelto cuerpo, solo para ser sujetado bruscamente de las mangas cuando procedía a retirarme.

-Cásate conmigo! – proclamó descaradamente, haciendo que alce una ceja.

Moví la pipa en mi boca, mordiéndola para que no se caiga y me permita exhalar el humo que tenía almacenado en mis pulmones, formando una cortina grisácea a nuestro alrededor.

-No- respondí llanamente.

Sus calculadores ojos grises se aguaron, al mismo tiempo que sus labios sobresalían, dándome una carita de perro apaleado.

-Me pareció creer que todas ustedes ya estaban enterados que eso no funciona conmigo…- señalé parsimoniosamente.

-Eres un robot insensible. Artemisa tenía razón- musitó ella, pero no lo suficientemente bajo para que me impida oírlo.

-Y esa es otra razón por la que no me casaré contigo- replico, mirándola desde arriba.

-Por qué?! Si mi hermana te lo dice siempre! – protestó.

-La conozco hace más de diez años…en cambio tú, apenas un día y querías matar a Thalia y a Perse…eso no te deja una buena imagen en mi registro- lúdicamente respondí.

-Pe-pe-pero…todos esos libros…tomos extraños e interesantes…- empezó a tartamudear, haciendo que mentalmente sonría pues su hija había hecho exactamente lo mismo la primera vez.

-No necesitas unirte a una persona que no anhelas solo para que este comparte algo que sí. Siempre eres bienvenida a mi biblioteca, Atenea. Las puertas están abiertas los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año, ya sea de día o de noche. Lo único que pido a cambio es un saludo tuyo cada día que vengas- dije suavemente, soltándome de su agarre y sentándome en el borde izquierdo del diván, cerca de su cintura fina.

A pesar de haberme soltado de su agarre férreo a mis mangas, no me deshice del calor que emanaban sus manos. Distraídamente masajee sus dedos, pensando en todo lo que debió haber hecho, desde telares a crear magníficas tácticas guerreras, hasta tocar las mejillas de sus hijos nacidos del conocimiento.

Observé sin decir palabra alguna como se mordía el labio inferior, dándome a entender que tenía una duda si debía pedirme ese deseo que podía sentir en su interior.

-Esta es una tienda, en donde concedo deseos. Pero todo viene con un precio justo. Equivalente. Ni de más ni de menos. Solo lo necesario. Así que, mi hermosa diosa de la sabiduría, cuál es tu anhelo? – pregunté.

Devolvió su mirada, de forma atónita, preguntándose cómo sabía lo que ella estaba pensando. Sus músculos se tensaron por un momento por debajo de sus ropas, pero inmediatamente se relajaron y cerró los ojos. Respirando profundamente, elevando su pecho en consecuencia, para luego exhalar y desviar la cortina de humo producida por mi pipa.

-Mi hija me contó que le diste algo que la protegiese de las arañas…- con su voz suave me dijo.

-Y quieres algo similar, no? – interrogué rápidamente.

Ella tan solo asintió tácitamente con la cabeza, provocando que su pelo negro se moviese como si estuviese hecho de seda.

-Sabes que esto ocurrió porque el destino es una perra, y no me refiero a los Sinos específicamente. Te enojaste con una mujer que se burló de ti, la maldijiste y ella se encargó de hacer de tu vida y la de tus hijos un infierno. Ahora dime la verdad Atenea, te arrepientes? - investigué más sobre ella.

-Sí. Mi orgullo me cegó de la misma forma que cuando me ganaste en el ajedrez. Incluso ahora estoy luchando contra mi defecto fatal- respondió.

Su voz sonaba tan baja y rota que me hizo soltar sus manos, para estirar las mías hasta su rostro y acariciarla ligeramente. Tracé lentamente por debajo de la curva de sus ojos, borrando el diminuto rastro de lágrimas de miedo y dolor que tenía, tanto por ella misma, como por lo que hizo pasar a todos sus hijos.

-Pagarás el precio que yo pida? Ya sea cualquiera que imponga? Recuerda que solo requeriré lo justo, sin engaños- indiqué, continuando los mimos en su cara.

Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos, tratando de realizar una clase de ganga en silencio, solo para suspirar desganadamente y volver a menear afirmativamente con la cabeza.

Sentándome derecho, hurgué en el bolsillo de mi pantalón hasta encontrar lo que necesitaba. Sosteniendo entre mis dedos medio y anular una larga cadena plateada oscura con un pequeño guardapelo con la diminuta imagen de una serpiente.

Me recliné sobre ella, deslizando el adorno por alrededor de su cuello, obligándola a que hunda su rostro en mi pecho para que pueda atarlo por su nuca. Cuando retiré su cabeza de mi cuerpo, pude ver que la cara se le había subido unos tonos, divirtiéndome.

-Qué es esto? – preguntó la diosa, jugueteando con sus dedos el objeto que le di.

-Un colgante que tiene en su interior, sellado mágicamente, una gota de veneno de basilisco- respondí, viendo como sus ojos se abrían de sorpresa.

-Del mismo que te mordió? – quiso saber ella.

-Sí, el basilisco tenía como característica el infundir miedo a las arañas. Por lo que el veneno que se halla dentro de tu nueva alhaja te protegerá para siempre- expliqué, sacándole una sonrisa de felicidad y alivio a la mujer delante de mí.

-Gracias, muchas gracias! – exclamó radiantemente la dama de ojos grisáceos.

-De nada, ahora págame! – estirando mi mano con la palma hacia arriba le pedí, haciendo que haga una mueca de disgusto y gimiese lastimeramente.

-Tenías que acordarte? – masculló.

-Esa no es forma de actuar de una diosa Olímpica- la regañe.

-Bien, bien. Qué quieres como pago? – derrotada me preguntó.

-La moneda que llevas en el bolsillo trasero de tu pantalón. Y deja de mirarme como ciervo encandilado porque sé cosas que ni te imaginas- comenté distraídamente, indicando con la mano para que se apure.

Intentó quitarse el colgante, pero abofetee su mano levemente, captando su atención ofendida.

-Nada de devoluciones. Paga la moneda o romperás el equilibrio y cosas malas te sucederán. Como, por ejemplo, que le des la moneda a tu hija y esta caiga a un pozo muy muy hondo y la pase realmente mal. Y como no quiero ver a mi futura esposa en esa situación, dame la moneda y asunto solucionado- comunico, quitando todo el tono mordaz posible, pues era una posibilidad entre muchas el que sucediese eso.

-Esa es una mentira, no? – dudosamente proclamó.

No pronuncié palabra alguna, tan solo atiné a llevar el kisuru a mi boca con la mano izquierda, inhalando el tabaco para posteriormente expulsarlo de mis pulmones. Sus orbes metálicos se fijaron en el dorso de mi mano y mordió nuevamente su labio como auto castigo.

Enderezó su cuerpo, pegando nuevamente su rostro contra mi pecho, lo que me hizo reír por lo bajo pues lo había hecho adrede ya que la sentía aspirar profundamente el supuesto aroma a menta que poseo.

Rebuscó en su bolsillo posterior del jean, hasta que finalmente sacó una pequeña moneda con su rostro en el dorso, luciendo su casco de batalla y una rama de olivo por debajo de su cuello. Temerosa depositó el trozo de plata en mi mano, como si esperase que su contraparte saliese a la luz y empezase a despotricarme.

-Qué harás con ella? – curiosa me preguntó, inclinando su cabeza hacia un costado, recordándome a un búho.

-Quién sabe? Quizás se la confíe a alguien más o quizás la utilice y recupere algo tuyo que deberás pagarme para dártela…- burlonamente respondí, recibiendo un ceño fruncido, casi como si quisiese morderme.

-Siempre eres tan cínico? – cuestionó mientras me fulminaba con su miraba, pero se negaba a separar su cara de mi pecho.

-Es inevitable chica búho- respondo velozmente.

-Chica búho? En serio? – cuestionó.

-Prefieres cerebrito, cabeza de pájaro, rata de biblioteca? – lancé opción tras opción, avasallando su guardia.

-Me quedo con chica búho…cuatro ojos- replicó ella, sonriendo disimuladamente.

Prefiero no advertirle que ese apodo ya me lo han dado y continuar corriendo mis dedos por su espalda, sin perturbar la paz que ella encontraba en mi pecho sin aceptarlo consciente debido a su defecto.

-Sabes, tengo unos tomos muy interesantes sobre alquimia y runas sobre la mesita que está al lado del apoyacabeza. Quieres leerlos un rato conmigo? – dibujando una mueca alegre en mi rostro le dije, señalando dicho mueble.

Ni siquiera lo dudó dos veces, pues de alguna manera logró voltearme en el diván para sentarse en mi regazo sin importarle la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos. Estirando presurosamente sus brazos hasta los libros y abriéndolos en sus piernas, admirando el diseño y los colores casi como si fuese una niña.

Definitivamente es igual a su hija ella.

* * *

 ** _Okay, aquí termino el capítulo de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado._**

 ** _También espero que disfrutaron el lemon que hice, pues era el primero (espero mejorar para el próximo)_**

 ** _Bien, ahora quiero que adivinen quien será la próxima partícipe de una escena lemon en mi próximo capítulo (no se ilusionen, no voy a escribir un lemon en cada actualización):_**

 ** _Hestia_**

 ** _Thalia_**

 ** _Clarisse_**

 ** _Artemisa_**

 ** _Circe_**

 ** _Voy a terminar de escribir las interacciones con otros personajes en la tercera parte de este arco, donde incluirá a Hécate, Thanatos, los padres de Harry y una persona más que falta por llegar._**

 ** _POR FAVOR, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS. YA SEAN CRÍTICAS BUENAS O MALAS, TODAS SON BIENVENIDAS._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima!_**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Buenas a todos mis queridos lectores de Fanfiction!_**

 ** _Este, como se habrán dado cuenta, es la publicación número veintitrés de esta historia._**

 ** _Antes que nada, pido sinceras disculpas por la demora en la actualización. Diversos problemas personales me impedían escribir este capítulo, ya sea por los estudios o por los vacíos que mi cerebro sufría a la hora de intentar coordinar dos ideas seguidas._**

 ** _Aun así, solo puedo agradecerles por nunca bajar los brazos y seguir enviándome apoyo ya sea con sus comentarios, siguiéndome o dándole favorito._**

 ** _Como lo prometí en el capítulo anterior, esta actualización tiene un lemon también. Ahora la pregunta que muchos se harán es:_**

 ** _Con quién dormirá Harry?_**

 ** _Bueno, la solución es muy simple. Tienen que leer!_**

 ** _Sin más preámbulos molestos, cabe aclarar que ningún personaje me pertenece, todo recae en sus respectivos autores._**

* * *

Capítulo 23: Empieza a volar (Parte 3)

Tarareo suavemente una nana mientras en mis brazos sostengo la dormida figura de una mujer con cabello negro y ojos grises. Recorriendo cada mechón de su cabellera con mis falanges diestras, picando en momentos sus mejillas y haciendo que tomen un rubor en conjunto con un ceño fruncido, lo que me hacía sonreír. Su nariz estaba prácticamente hundida en mi pecho, inhalando todo el aroma a menta que tengo como le fuese posible, soltando leves suspiros y se removía en su lugar hasta que su oído derecho se reposaba sobre mi corazón, relajándose con el palpitar que tenía.

El libro se había caído de entre sus piernas, atrapándolo en el aire con un con mudo _Wingardium Leviosa,_ haciéndolo girar a voluntad hasta que volvió a la mesita donde Atenea lo había sacado. Sus piernas se enredaron en las mías, impidiéndome salir de la posición extraña que había asumido con una mujer que no era mi prometida pero sí en un posible futuro cercano. El aroma a olivas de su piel tersa me embriagaba a niveles insospechados, reaccionando instintivamente a acercarme hasta su rostro y mirar con detenimiento sus carnosos labios.

Con sumo cuidado tuve que salir de la trampa mortal que la Diosa de la Sabiduría me había puesto, ya que el día de hoy era uno bastante ajetreado en mi programación. Deposité su cuerpo en el diván, oyendo un suave quejido por la pérdida de calor corporal que le daba, teniendo que convocar uno de mis tantos kimonos para taparla y dejarla dormir un rato más.

* * *

Los sonidos de jolgorio resonaban a través de los largos pasillos de la tienda, revelándome que algunas de las niñas cazadoras estaban discutiendo sobre la película, así como jugando entre ellas. Una brisa invernal rozo mi rostro, caminando hasta uno de los pórticos que daban al jardín y sentándome en el rellano mientras mis pies se suspendían en el aire a centímetros del suelo nevado, viendo a Khione crear conejos de nieve como la primera vez que la conocí.

Los copos descendían lentamente desde el cielo nublado, ya sea por naturaleza propia de la estación en que estamos, o por obra de una de mis prometidas, quien por momentos se olvida de sus habilidades y es capaz de pintar una habitación de blanco si está muy feliz.

Uno de los tantos conejos se acercó hasta mí, saltando a mi regazo y buscando que le dé caricias entre sus orejas mientras hacía un chillido de felicidad, el cual atrajo la atención de la pelinegra delante de mí. Su vestido de blanco se mimetizaba con el paisaje, así como su pelo abundante bailaba al son del apacible viento, silbando una cancioncilla que reemplazaba a las de las flores cuyos capullos estaban cerrados en invierno y se acoplaba con aquellas que aún florecían.

Sin perder una milésima de segundo más, saltó a mi lado derecho, sentándose cómodamente y posicionando su cabeza en el hombro diestro, dejando caer su melena como un velo de oscuridad sobre su pálida tez.

-Veo que estás feliz, niña de las nieves- pronuncio, besando su coronilla.

-Estoy comprometida contigo, qué crees? – con un tono burlón pero alegre me dice.

-Espero que tu tono sea porque estás feliz y no cansada por ello- replico lúdicamente, envolviendo su cintura con mi extremidad superior derecha.

-Soy muy feliz, por si no te has dado cuenta…en cuanto a estar cansada, bueno, digamos que aún podemos esperar un rato más- dijo ella, sintiendo como su piel empieza a calentarse, divirtiéndome.

-Así que pensando para futuro ya? Quién hubiese pensado que una muchacha con ropa interior de conejitos pudiese tener tales pensamientos descarados- repliqué, empezando a hacerle cosquillas en sus costillas, provocando que se retuerza en su lugar.

Me concentro tanto en mi juego, que consigo posicionarme encima de ella y continuo picando sus laterales, haciendo que patalee y lágrimas de felicidad salgan de las comisuras de sus ojos.

-Basta! Ya basta! – logra decir, golpeándome el pecho.

-Qué sucede? Acaso no puedes dejar de tener pensamientos sucios que nos involucren a ambos? – pregunté, deteniéndome y acercándome a su cara, lamiendo rápidamente sus labios para posteriormente sonreírle lobunamente.

-Siempre tienes que burlarte de mí? Pensé que estando comprometidos, te calmarías un poco…- frunciendo el ceño, Khione intenta protestar.

-Mmh…y por qué haría eso? Tú me aceptas como soy y yo hago lo mismo contigo. Es algo equivalente! – lamiendo nuevamente sus labios, respondo.

Las pequeñas manos heladas dejan mi pecho para enroscarse en la parte posterior de mi cuello, sin darme oportunidad para alejarme de ella de nuevo, aprisionándome en una diminuta distancia que me permitía percibir el aroma de su piel nívea. Mis propias manos se dirigieron a su cintura, tomándola con fuerza y alzándola, dejando que sus piernas se envuelvan en las mías, haciéndome tropezar y caer de espaldas en la nieve que ahora sospecho fue obra suya.

-Te das cuenta que si nos dejamos llevar, haremos algo imprudente a la vista de todos? – alzando una ceja, cuestioné.

-Deja de decir eso! Solo quiero abrazarte por un rato! – se quejó infantilmente, formando un puchero y tratando de desviar la mirada.

-Y para eso tenías que hacerme caer al suelo? – volví a decirle.

-Ahhh! Cállate y déjame quedarme así, bastardo burlón! – exclamó la hija de Bóreas.

-Tus palabras son órdenes para mí, Frosty- contesté, dejando que su cara se hunda en mi pecho, viendo silenciosamente como reía ligeramente al igual que una infanta.

Las ramas de los árboles se mecían lentamente con el céfiro, trayendo consigo el sonido de charlas y discusiones del interior de mi hogar. Podía oír la voz de la Diosa de la Cosecha, quejándose una vez más de sus míticas disputas sobre mi padre y el supuesto rapto a mi madre. La cabeza de cerillo y Hestia me contaron infinitas veces sobre esas famosas charlas didácticas sobre la injusticia que cayó en su familia y demás parafernalia que les daba la oportunidad de escaparse para venir a dormir conmigo.

Suspiro ante la inevitable charla que tendré con Deméter, con quien de seguro no querrá escucharme con la simple excusa de que, en parte, soy hijo de Hades. Una mano acaricia mi pelo con una mirada de preocupación, sintiendo mi pesar y por ello mismo, tratando de aliviarlo. Khione me ayuda sentarme, sacudiendo la nieve de mis hombros y corrigiendo la posición de mis gafas.

-Deberías ir a hablar con ella, o nunca se callará. Parece que no puede disfrutar un momento de paz sin empezar a quejarse- suave, la voz de Frosty sale de sus labios.

-No quiero dejarte sola. Ella puede esperar un rato más- confesé, abrazándola firmemente contra mi pecho.

-Lo sé, pero en serio tienes que platicar con ella. Nosotros tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para estar así. Anda, ve. Yo iré a buscar a las demás- besando mis labios, respondió ella, poniéndose de pie y tomando mi brazo para empezar a ingresar al calor de la tienda.

* * *

Seguí el sonido de rabia que las palabras de la madre de Perséfone, trazando con las yemas de mis dedos las paredes de madera a mi derecha, percibiendo la textura lisa y pulida de las tablas posicionadas verticalmente. Cerré los ojos momentáneamente y dejé que mis piernas asumiesen el cargo de manera instintiva, llevándome a donde mi presencia era requerida, ignorando cualquier suceso que ocurriese en las demás habitaciones que iba dejando atrás.

Tarareo tranquilamente una armoniosa melodía tras la música de fondo proveniente de la habitación donde las niñas estaban, oyendo como unos pequeños pasos presurosos me siguen, provocando que me detenga y observe por encima de mi hombro izquierdo.

Una pequeña cazadora de Artemisa, hija de Atenea si puedo deducirlo por sus ojos grises y cabello negro como su madre. Las manos diminutas jugueteaban con el borde inferior de su parka, escondiendo la mitad de su rostro en el cuello alto, y su cabello corto hasta la línea de su mentón haciéndole cosquillas a su nariz cada vez que desviaba la mirada.

Una mueca alegre decoró mi rostro, hincándome a su nivel y tomando sus manitos para llevarlas alrededor de mi cuello, diciéndole tácitamente que se agarre fuerte pues, a continuación, la alcé. Un chillido de felicidad y sorpresa llenó mis conductos auditivos, seguido de una mezcla de aromas a olivas y lo salvaje de un bosque.

-Te gustó la película? – pregunté en voz baja, sosteniéndola cómodamente.

-Sí! Pero…ahora yo quería…buscar a mamá…- empezó a decir la pequeña cazadora, bostezando entre frase y frase, luciendo adorable.

-Cuál de las dos? La cabeza de fósforo? O la chica búho? – divertidamente interrogué.

-Búho…mamá búho…- somnolienta respondió, hundiendo aún más su carita en mi cuello, relajando su respiración y durmiéndose por completo.

Deposito un beso en su frente, aprovechando que la biblioteca estaba en la misma dirección que la sala donde Deméter estaba. Caminando lentamente para no perturbar el sueño de la pequeña que cargaba en mis brazos, quien emitía un ligero ronquido y mordiendo parte de mi ropa, como si estuviese peleando contra algún animalejo…o quizás ella lo era.

Atenea continuaba durmiendo sobre el diván, enroscada con el kimono que le había dejado minutos atrás. Su cabello azabache caía libremente por un costado de su cara, formando un velo. Con cuidado me agaché a su altura, manteniendo el agarre de su hija, moviendo la prenda de vestir que le presté con mi mano siniestra, provocándole nuevamente un fruncimiento de ceño, hasta que abrió sus ojos grises oscuros para verme.

Llevé un dedo a mis labios, indicándole que permanezca en silencio, señalándole a su hija, lo que le hizo estirar sus brazos hasta mí para que se la entregue. Le entregué a la pequeña cazadora, ayudándola a quitarle la parka para que no la arrugue, depositándole en un perchero tras un movimiento de mi mano. Ambas, madre e hija, se abrazaron fuertemente y comenzaron a sincronizar sus respiraciones, así como sus pulsaciones, hallándose en los brazos del sueño al cabo de unos segundos.

Me sorprendió la facilidad que compartían para dormirse con rapidez, haciéndome acordar que Annabeth también hacía lo mismo, generalmente utilizando mi pecho como almohada. Mi mano derecha se estiró hasta las solapas del kimono, tirándolas hasta cubrir por completo al dúo de féminas, excepto sus cabezas, las cuales empecé a peinar y provocarles suspiros de alivio.

Lo bueno y lo malo descansan cómodamente en un mueble de mi tienda, compartiendo equivalentemente un pequeño espacio. Los mitos y la realidad crean una balanza metafísica sobre las relaciones tanto emocionales, como experimentales. Una mujer, adulta, que la historia la catalogaba como alguien bondadosa pero resentida con sus enemigos o personas que le faltaban el respeto. Una niña, inocente de todo pecado, teniendo que pagar los de su madre con su miedo a las arañas. Algo bueno equilibra algo malo, pero si no existe dicho balance, alguien sufre.

Alzo una sala de silencio tras cruzar el umbral de la habitación, asegurándome de que sus sueños sean confortables y no sean despertadas por los gritos que poco a poco iban acrecentándose. Dejaba pasillos de madera tras de mí, aumentando la velocidad de mis pasos para llegar a mi destino y detener de una vez por todas aquella queja eterna que nació por la ignorancia de una mujer que nunca quiso escuchar a los demás, sintiéndose enamorada de su propia ideología y voz.

Cuando logro llegar a la cocina, donde era que ella estaba luego de ver como Artemisa se escapaba por una ventana, vi como la suegra de Hades continuaba su diatriba a los cuatro vientos. Se movía de lado a lado, haciendo movimientos erráticos con sus manos mientras trataba de hacerle entender a nadie su disgusto.

-…Y así es como ese monstruo sombrío se llevó a mi bebé! – oí que terminó de hablar luego de que tomé asiento y me dispuso a esperar.

-Bonita historia, Deméter. Has pensado en dedicarte a escribir libros? – con un tono lúdico, cuestioné.

-Eres el hijo de ese secuestrador- señaló, utilizando un semblante despectivo.

-Y también de su víctima…según su punto de vista obviamente- replicó, convocando dos tazas de porcelana blanca junto a una tetera con té en su interior, sirviendo para ambos.

-Incluso tienes su misma forma de dirigirse hacia los demás- volvió a tratar de denigrarme.

-Muchas gracias, Deméter. Ahora, por favor, tome asiento y disfrute de su taza de té. Después de todo, hoy es un día para disfrutar y ser felices- le dije, señalando amablemente la silla desocupada.

-A qué has venido aquí, niño? – cuestionó la mujer.

-Es mi tienda, ergo puedo caminar libremente por donde me plazca. Pero viendo que no era eso a lo que usted se refería, estoy aquí para terminar esa antigua discusión que mantiene con mis padres- respondí, viendo como el vaho del té se deshacía en delgados filamentos que se desvanecían antes de tocar el techo.

-No es una discusión! Solo digo la verdad! – gritó ella, frunciendo el ceño y salpicando diminutas gotas de la infusión sobre la mesa.

-La cual sería? – nuevamente interrogué, a la dama de cabellos rubios oscuros como el trigo.

-Que Hades secuestró a mi preciosa hija y la obligó a comerse una granada, condenándola al Inframundo! – despotricó la diosa de la agricultura.

Si tan solo algunas personas no se hubiesen entrometido o, en su lugar hubiesen dicho la verdad, esto no estaría pasando. Una pequeña perturbación crea ondas que nunca sabemos lo que pueda depararnos, viviendo eternamente en la oscuridad de nuestros propios actos. Envolviéndonos lentamente con sus sospechas y perturbaciones, asfixiándonos hasta que no podemos más.

Sin hacer sonido alguno, me puse de pie, percibiendo la mirada furiosa de la madre de Perséfone en mi espalda cuando vi que Mokona Blanca venía saltando con un cuadro. El marco estaba hecho de ébano, con intrincados dibujos de flores blancas que parecían querer salir de su lugar y continuar creciendo. Volví a retomar mi lugar frente a la diosa, enseñándole la obra de arte, una que en verdad era una representación de lo que realmente había sucedido ese día que tanto la aterrorizaba.

El paisaje era primaveral, con el césped verde como mis ojos esmeraldas, meciéndose al compás de las ramas repletas de hojas vivas con un viento que fue perfectamente plasmado en pintura sobre el lienzo. Él, Hades, lucía un aspecto más joven, como un muchacho en sus veinte años. Su armadura negra azabache cubría ciertas regiones de su cuerpo pálido y delgado, así como también utilizaba una toga que se desprendía con majestuosidad desde su hombro izquierdo. Su cabello largo estaba siendo decorado con un par de flores rosas, sonriendo amorosamente a la culpable mientras su miraba se perdía en el rostro femenino de su acompañante.

Ella, Perséfone, vestía una túnica de color violeta suave, siendo combinado por pulseras florales y una corona que se posaba en su larga cabellera oscura. Era claramente notable su juventud adolescente, así como el rubor que sus mejillas tenían ante la cercanía que compartía con su acompañante. Sus manos jugueteaban en el pelo de Hades, tratando de terminar su obra, con una amplia sonrisa tranquila.

-Esto, es lo que sucedió el día que ambos se encontraron. Esto, es lo que Hestia vio y tú nunca le preguntaste. Esto, es el comienzo de una relación que tú nunca fuiste capaz de aceptar- digo, dejando el cuadro sobre la mesa, viendo como la dama trazaba sus dedos por el lienzo.

El vapor de las tazas nos envolvía parsimoniosamente, dibujando espirales que a los segundos se desfiguraban y dejaban un aroma dulzón en el ambiente. El sentimiento de furia que Deméter expelía por los poros fue amainando, sintiendo confusión y desesperación.

-Hades pidió su mano a Zeus, y este le recomendó que la raptase…no era muy lúcido en esa época al parecer. Al ver que no era una buena idea, solo se conformó con visitarla, acompañarla, compartir tiempo con ella, llegando al punto de descuidar sus deberes en el Inframundo- comencé a relatarle, haciendo que su visión deje el cuadro y se enfoque en mí.

-Eso no es cierto! Mi hija…mi preciosa hija fue raptada! – intentó refutar mi abuela, técnicamente.

-Una noche, un rey oscuro apareció frente a ella, ofreciéndole su mano. Su corazón. Y su reinado por solo compartir un tiempo con él al año. Hades siempre fue relegado, abandonado por su naturaleza. Él solo quería amor, alguien que lo comprendiese y no lo deje sucumbir en la soledad- expliqué, sintiendo las similitudes de nuestras historias.

Poco a poco el calor que se filtraba a través de la porcelana de mi taza se iba agotando, revelándome que el líquido estaba llegando a una temperatura de equilibrio con el aire de la cocina.

La diosa frente a mí se muerde el labio inferior, sin saber que realmente pensar. Nunca se imaginó ver y oír la verdad, ya que solo fue alimentada por su propia ira y desprecio.

-Y fue allí mismo, cuando Perséfone llegó a una resolución. Ella quería comer las granadas por motus propio. Ella quería la oscuridad del submundo. Ella lo quería a él. A tal punto de ir en contra de que tú pudieses llegar a pensar, ya que ambos compartían un vínculo. Nunca existió un secuestro. Nunca nadie fue forzado a comer algo en contra de su voluntad. Nunca nadie fue obligado en esa historia- finalicé el relato, vaciando el contenido de mi taza, ya frío.

Una suave ventisca invernal ingresaba por la ventana que Artemisa dejó abierta, permitiendo que la mujer de cabellos como espigas de trigo saborease algo de su propia creación. Un Invierno que creó por repulsión a que Hades pudiese convivir con su esposa por seis meses.

Las falanges de ambas extremidades superiores se movían con descuido, realizando el repetitivo movimiento de agarre y afloje con su vestido, sin poder razonar correctamente toda la historia. Sus pupilas se agrandaban, así como su respiración se volvía agitada. Podía ver como su mente corría desesperadamente por sus recuerdos y mi historia al mismo tiempo, tratando de hallar algo que pudiese utilizar para reafirmar sus desvaríos.

Me puse de pie una vez más en esta charla, rodeando la mesa para luego arrodillarme frente a la diosa, sosteniendo sus manos entre las mías, sintiendo el calor maternal y el trémulo movimiento de ellas. Apoyé mi frente en sus nudillos, cerrando los ojos por un minuto y dejando que descargue su ira con mis manos, sintiendo como intentaba, con su fuerza divina, estrujar mis extremidades.

-No lo entiendes, verdad? Los dos se aman, a tal punto que el deseo que pensabas hacer, es puramente nulo a causa del de ellos- susurro por lo bajo a la mujer que podría ser mi abuela, de no ser por su actitud que me recordaba a Petunia.

-Cómo sabes de mi deseo, niño de Hades? – preguntó ella, haciendo todavía uso de aquel apodo discriminativo.

-Es mi tienda. Sé lo que ustedes desean, porque tengo la habilidad para concederlos. Pero como Perséfone pidió que su esposo deje de engañarla con mujeres mortales, cuyos casos suceden muy esporádicamente y en otoño, y Hades pidió recuperar a su esposa, luego de darse cuenta que estaba perdiendo lo que tanto le había costado conseguir- le conté, abriendo mis ojos y enfocándome en los de ella.

-Qué pagaron? Artemisa y Hestia dicen que tú cobras algo de igual valor. Qué fue lo que tu padre pagó? – continuó enojada ella, pero ahora más interesada en saber.

-Quieres ver qué fue lo que cobré de ellos? – cuestioné, poniéndome de pie y ayudándola a imitarme.

-Me mostrarás? – dudosa, preguntó.

Le ofrecí mi brazo derecho, para que ella lo envolviese y a paso lento caminemos hasta la sala que había utilizado previamente, sabiendo que el límite de tiempo ya finalizó y dejó vía libre para que las tres parejas monarcas pudiesen encontrarse.

Sus uñas se clavaban en mi antebrazo, teniendo que cerrar los ojos y suprimir memorias dolorosas, queriéndome imaginar que la mujer a mi derecha no era similar a esas figuras fantasmales que día a día voy dejando atrás, como un simple recuerdo que funciona como pilar.

-Recuerde que no solo soy hijo de Hades, sino de cinco personas más. Así que, por favor, no dirija toda su ira a mi brazo- cordialmente le digo, regalándole una sonrisa suave, demostrándole que todo estaba bien a pesar de todo.

La escucho bufar de manera poco femenina, desplegando todo el odio que tiene en su interior conmigo, apretando fuertemente mi brazo, sintiendo como la circulación sanguínea iba reduciéndose y empezaba a sentir como si estuviesen pinchándome con agujas.

Casi no podía sentir mi extremidad cuando llegamos a destino, corriendo la puerta con mi mano izquierda, dejando salir por la pequeña rendija que produje un aroma a flores. De a poco fui revelando lo que había en el interior, manteniendo a mi lado a Deméter, quien ansiosamente esperaba ver algo que reconfortase su herido orgullo.

La visión de su hija sosteniendo a un lloroso Hades la desconcertó profundamente, pudiendo ver en sus ojos como, pausadamente, la furia estaba siendo reemplazada por la duda. Los sollozos abarcaban cada centímetro de la habitación, siendo el único sonido contradictorio los arrullos consoladores que las reinas susurraban a los oídos de sus esposos.

-Ellas pagaron el precio de permitir un semidiós cada veinte años. Ellos pagaron sentir todo el dolor que les produjeron, de la manera más cruda, en una hora sin parar. Aún crees que si Hades la hubiese secuestrado, habría pagado tal precio con tal de recuperarla? Aún quieres mantener esa venda en tus ojos? Perséfone es feliz a su lado, así como él lo es al lado de ella. Quién eres tú para arrebatarles ese pequeño lazo que sus corazones comparten? – murmuro por lo bajo para no perturbar el momento, mirándola de reojo.

-Yo…yo…esto es una mentira! Tú eres su hijo, es por eso que lo defiendes tanto! – chilló, en un último intento de demostrar su veracidad, pero solo sirvió para llamar la atención de los demás.

-Hijo? Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Anfitrite cuestionó, luego de eliminar el rastro de lágrimas en las mejillas de Poseidón.

-Acaso sucedió algo? – interrogó Hera, recorriendo lentamente sus dedos en el pelo de su esposo.

-Por qué mi madre está contigo? Y por qué parece que quiere matar a alguien? – finalmente Perséfone habló, sosteniendo la mano de su rey mientras fijaba su miraba en la mujer a mi lado.

Cierro los ojos y respiro profundamente, inhalando el perfume floral para relajar mi mente después de tratar con una mujer que solo persigue un simple punto de vista retorcido. Su agarre no se afloja con los segundos, sintiendo que en definitiva voy a tener que curar las marcas que me vaya a dejar antes de que alguna de las muchachas las descubra por un descuido mío.

-Le conté sobre cómo se conocieron ustedes dos. Le conté la verdad. La que solo ustedes y Hestia sabe. Le conté aquello que ella siempre se negó a oír- declaro, abriendo los ojos para ver sus rostros que poseían una amalgama de sorpresa, alegría y terror.

Se pusieron de pie todos, pero principalmente Hades y Perséfone, quienes se acercaron a donde estaba firme en el umbral de la puerta, luciendo un ceño fruncido al percatarse que mi mano ocupada estaba unos tonos más pálidos que de costumbre, lo que le valió un siseo venenoso a Deméter por parte de mi madre, la Reina del Inframundo.

-Suelta en este instante a mi hijo, madre- escupió la bella mujer, esposa de Hades.

Inmediatamente acató la orden, permitiéndome flexionar las articulaciones para regresar la circulación sanguínea a su antiguo estado, recuperando un poco el color normal. No me quejé, ni hice alguna mueca de dolor. Después de todo, esto era un precio a pagar por el hecho de permitir que deje de existir esta disputa que solo genera dolores de cabeza.

-Hija, no esperarás que crea toda esa mentira que él me ha dicho, no? – replica la diosa olímpica.

No pronuncié palabra alguna, solo alcé una ceja de manera incrédula y levanté mi mano cicatrizada, enseñándole la leyenda que tenía allí. Eso la tranquilizó un poco a Deméter, pero a mi madre la nubló de rabia, teniendo que ser sostenida por Hades, quien le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras al oído derecho.

Dos extremidades cálidas se asieron a mi mano derecha, captando mi mirada en la de Hestia, quien había llegado tras oír los gritos. Sus orbes marrones brillaban con un distintivo fulgor, como las llamas de su hoguera, recitando suavemente a través de sus finos labios oraciones para que el dolor de mi brazo desaparezca, agachándome a su altura para agradecérselo y besarle.

-Espero que no me estés llamando mentirosa, hermana…Después de todo, lo que mi prometido te relató, es la pura verdad…Además, te agradecería que no volvieses a lastimarlo. Entendido? – sentenció mortalmente, Hestia.

Su amor calentó mi pecho, provocando que sonría ligeramente. La segunda hija de Reah solo pudo desviar la visión y enfocarse en el suelo de madera, como si pidiese que este se rajase para ser devorada viva.

-Sí, hermana. Hija, quiero pedir disculpas. Hades…aún no me caes bien…pero quiero que trates de la mejor manera posible a mi bebé o te mataré con mis propias manos. Por cierto, agradécele a tu hijo por ello- declaró la mujer, retirándose lo más rápido posible del lugar, pudiendo ver en sus ojos la vergüenza que sentía luego de vivir milenios en una burda realidad que decidió creer.

El pasillo volvió a tranquilizarse en un amigable silencio, donde cada uno de nosotros estaba con su respectiva pareja, aunque mis padres mantenían una sonrisa burlona en sus rostros mientras observaban divertidos como Hestia sostenía con ímpetu mi mano entre las suyas, fulminando con la mirada la espada de su hermana menor, quien terminó desapareciendo en los extensos pasillos de la tienda.

Bufé exasperado ante las caras estúpidas que estaban poniendo, tomando a mi futura esposa en brazos, provocándole un grito de sorpresa, para luego empezar a retirarme sin antes mirar por encima de mi hombro izquierdo y sonreírles genuinamente por haber solucionado sus problemas maritales.

* * *

La cargué en un meditativo mutismo, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo contra mi pecho, su respiración primeramente agitada en la curvatura de mi cuello, incomodándome y reavivando un instinto primitivo que me exigía que la tome allí mismo. Tuve que detenerme y mirarla a los ojos, recurriendo a respirar dificultosamente por mi boca, acercándome a su rostro y unir nuestros labios, dejando que sus manos se enrosquen alrededor de mi cuello para no dejar salida de aire alguna.

Me costaba concentrarme cuando sus labios empezaron a descender, depositando ligeros besos en la línea de mi mandíbula, mordiendo suavemente la piel y dejando pequeñas marcas donde al parecer quería delimitar su territorio de manera celosa. Sus orbes ardían con la misma pasión que una fuego embravecido, uno que pretendía hacer arder el mundo con un simple propósito en mente. Percibía el amor que nunca antes había experimentado con sus caricias, rogándome con gestos que la acepte, sin saber que hace años ya lo había hecho, pudiéndole sonreír al mismo tiempo que me encargaba de mantenerme cuerdo para no cometer una locura a plena luz del día en una jornada donde la tienda estaba repleta de gente.

Reticentemente tuve que separar nuestros cuerpos, siendo respondido con un gruñido gutural y una mirada de cachorro apaleado con el fin de conmoverme, a lo que simplemente la miré con cara de palo, alzando una ceja interrogadoramente.

-Eso no funciona conmigo, Hestia. Además, creo que no es el momento ni el lugar indicado para hacer lo que estábamos a punto de alcanzar- le dije, depositándola en el suelo y envolviendo su cintura baja con mis brazos.

-Ahora entiendo a qué se refería Afrodita cuando me advirtió de algunos inconvenientes con el amor…- haciendo un tierno puchero, me dijo.

Incliné mi cabeza hasta su altura, dándole un rápido y casto beso para luego tomar su mano y volver a retomar la marcha en dirección a donde nuestros nos deparen. Por segundos sentía que acariciaba el dorso de mi extremidad con su pulgar, teniendo que llevar sus nudillos hasta mi boca, rozándolos con mis labios con el único fin de hacerla sonrojar.

Era una hermosa y jubilosa sensación la que me poseía cada vez que experimentaba una situación similar con alguna de ellas, ya sea con el simple hecho de compartir un asiento hasta realizar el amor.

La brisa helada soplaba amablemente en nuestras caras cada vez que pasábamos por delante de una ventana, llenándonos de copos de nieve por momentos, los cuales se derretían cuando se acercaban a la diosa del hogar, o se incrustaban en mi enmarañado cabello, sacándole una risita infantil a mi futura esposa.

Estaba perdido en esos pequeños detalles, que no presté realmente atención cuando señaló uno de los baños y luego desapareció soltando mi mano, dejándome solo en el pasillo al mismo tiempo que dos pares de pisadas descalzas se aproximaron por detrás de mí y empezaron a arrastrarme de los brazos hasta un cuarto de invitados, arrojándome al suelo y subiéndose sobre mi pecho con sus delgadas y tersas manos morenas aprisionando mis extremidades superiores.

Mi cara estaba siendo cosquilleada por los mechones oscuros que mis amores latinas estaban usando a propósito, generándome una sensación de querer escapar de mis ataduras mientras pataleaba como un niño. Al cabo de unos segundos, detuve mi actuación, dedicándoles una mirada seria al par de jóvenes semidiosas romanas que gustosamente estaban sentadas sobre mí.

-No quisiera perturbar sus pensamientos indecentes, pero les advierto que hay gente dando vueltas por mi casa, Hylla, Reyna- les aviso al par de hijas de Bellona.

Estas solo hicieron una mueca torcida, procediendo a introducir sus manos en el interior de mi suéter y rasguñar lentamente mi abdomen, haciendo que mis ojos se abran ante el atrevimiento que estaban demostrando y volver a retorcerme bajo ellas en un vano intento de liberarme para no sucumbir a la lujuria que ellas despertaban. Mi mente empezó a imaginarse un batallón de Mokonas Negras rodando de un lado al otro, con la única esperanza de distraerme y no atacarlas placenteramente.

La temperatura de mi cuerpo aumentaba a medida que las caricias se iban volviendo más sugerentes, con las manos de Hylla rozando mis pectorales, mientras que Reyna se encargaba de tratar mi abdomen.

-Parece que nuestro pequeño conejillo de indias está sufriendo, no crees que deberías ayudarle a liberar un poco de presión, Reyna? – Hylla dijo en un ronroneo, dirigiendo sus manos al sur.

-Hmm…no lo sé, hermana. Míralo, sus enormes ojos verdes ruegan que lo soltemos- le siguió el juego su hermana menor, llevando sus manos a mis mejillas.

La electricidad que mi piel sentía era embriagadora, en conjunto con sus respiraciones sincronizadas que me producían cosquillas agradables. Sus voces suaves, como caricias para mis oídos, retorcían mi mente en un juego peligroso. Ningún rastro de maquillaje o perfume artificial se podía notar en ellas, realzando naturalmente sus bellos y esculturales cuerpos, derramando por los poros aquella seducción innata que poseían por su origen caribeño.

Recuerdos del eximio momento que pasé con Zoe anoche y esta mañana empiezan a invadirme, dando inicio a imágenes mentales de las dos morenas sobre en poses demasiados sugerentes como para poder contenerme más tiempo. Me muerdo el labio inferior, clavando mi vista en la de Reyna, llevando mi mano derecha hasta su cintura, corriendo con mi pulgar sus ropas y masajeando su atlético cuerpo, repitiendo el mismo procedimiento con Hylla utilizando mi mano siniestra. Me quedaba poco tiempo de autocontrol, la vista se me nublaba y la respiración era cada vez más difícil de manejar con los choques eléctricos, por lo que en un susurro, logro decir:

- _Desmaius-_

Sus esculturales cuerpos cayeron dormidos sobre mi pecho, con sus oídos en mi corazón, respirando rítmicamente al son de los latidos. Mis manos se reposaban en su cinturas, amamantando los puntos donde el hechizo rojo las tocó, aliviando el diminuto escozor que sentirían cuando se despierten. No pude evitarlo, pero solté todo el aire de mi pecho, aliviado por no haberlas devorado aquí mismo, sin importarme si alguien escuchaba.

Luego de recuperar mi estabilidad, me incorporé lentamente para no alterar el sueño de mis prometidas, cargando en brazos a mi amazona primero hasta la cama de la habitación, para luego emular la acción con mi romana. Las tapé con una sábana y besé sus labios castamente, sonriendo ante lo tranquilas que lucían cuando no querían violarme.

Tras acomodar nuevamente mis ropas y pelo, me dispuse a ver qué hacían los demás, regresando al pasillo. En el instante que me volteé para cerrar la puerta de la recámara, sentí un escalofrío recorrer toda mi espina dorsal, percibiendo dos respiraciones en mi nuca cuyos aromas que desprendían eran más que conocidos para mí. Antes de poder defenderme, Cissa y Andy me tomaron de los hombros para arrastrarme en contra de mi voluntad hasta la habitación que había en frente, donde solo podía mover los brazos en señal de auxilio.

* * *

-Qué estás haciendo allí? – una voz cansada y masculina resonó a mis espaldas.

-Enfriando mis hormonas…- respondo llanamente, sin voltearme.

-Boca abajo en la nieve? – preguntó una vez más.

-Conoces algún otro método? De ser así, dímelo. Porque si me levanto, será muy incómodo para los dos…- le vuelvo a responder, sintiendo como la nieve del jardín se derrite a mi alrededor.

-Qué te ocurrió? – entre risas quiso investigarme.

-Hestia, Reyna, Hylla, Cissa y Andy…eso me pasó- digo, moviendo mi mano derecha para hacerme con un puñado de nieve y depositarlo en la parte posterior de mi cabeza.

-Tampoco puede sea tan malo…- fue en un tono descreído la voz que resonó atrás de mí.

-Es peor que cuando caímos a ese lugar que era un infierno y tuvimos que pelear contra una primordial- murmuré, mirando de reojo su figura alado, palideciendo al recordar aquel suceso que sufrimos por pasar por un lugar que no debíamos.

-Tenías que hacerme acordar de eso? Tu madre te matará si se llegase a enterar…y luego continuaría conmigo por instigarte a ir allí en primer lugar! – exclamó Thanatos, nervioso de las posibles consecuencias.

-Ahora comprendes mi situación? – le pregunté, realizando una media sonrisa mientras continuaba enterrado en la blanca superficie de mi jardín.

Lentamente apoyo mis brazos en el suelo, hundiéndolas en la fría nieve blanca, humedeciendo las mangas de mis ropas aún más, sintiendo como los vellos de los brazos se erizaban por la sensación. Me fui irguiendo con suavidad, sin la necesidad de apurarme, permitiendo que la brisa invernal se filtre por las aberturas que se generaban entre mi cuello y el del suéter. Las pulsaciones alocadas de mi corazón se tranquilizaron, recobrando su estado normal, permitiendo que mi rostro regrese a su palidez normal en comparación al rubor que tenía antes de arrojarme al jardín.

-Hécate estaba esperándote, al parecer quiere hablar contigo- me dijo con un semblante decidido a no realizar más bromas.

-Lo sé, y sé que necesito para que ella finalmente decida estar del lado de los dioses en la guerra. Algo de igual valor a su postura- respondo, poniéndome completamente de pie y sacudiendo los rastros blancos de mis vestimentas.

-Crees que funcionará con ella? Recuerda que una de sus especializaciones son las encrucijadas- indagó el dios de la muerte, moviendo sus alas imperceptiblemente con el fin de quitarse de encima los copos que caían sobre él.

Caminé hasta el umbral de la puerta que me enviaba al interior del recinto, percibiendo la mezcla de olores y sensaciones térmicas que entraban en contacto con mis sentidos. El frío de Diciembre contra el calor de un hogar repleto de gente, el olor a humedad helada contrastando contra el perfume a mujer y comida navideña que había preparado más temprano junto a las muchachas.

-Funcionará, después de todo le daré aquello que perteneció a su hijo y provocó demasiados problemas en este país hace varias décadas- con un tono lúdico dije, retirándome lentamente en dirección a la diosa mientras dejaba que el hombre que me bendijo siga riendo suavemente.

* * *

El maletín se sentía más liviano que de costumbre, lo que me hizo fruncir el ceño y empezar a caminar rápidamente hasta la punta más alejada de la tienda, pasando al costado de la gente que me miraba con extrañeza y tendía a perseguirme con la creencia de que algún desastre había pasado sin saber cuan cerca estaban de ese pensamiento.

Los cuadros colgados en las paredes decoraban los extensos pasillos de madera pulida y cálidos, y las paredes de color beige suave Sally y Fleur habían pintado meses atrás con el simple motivo e haber estado aburridas y necesitaban algo para despejar sus mentes, cosa que no me molestó, ya que les ayudé a hacerlo. Obviamente terminamos repletos de manchas en nuestras ropas y cuerpos, riéndonos como infantes hasta que nuestros estómagos nos doliesen. Perse y Thalia estaban siguiendo mi ritmo fácilmente tras enganchar sus brazos con los míos, lo que básicamente se traduciría que me volví el remolcador personal de ellas, cosa que no me molestaba, excepto por el pequeño detalle de que con cada paso que realizaba, la princesa de los cielos apoyaba su pecho con más fuerza en mi extremidad superior izquierda.

-Thalia- llamé por su nombre a la muchacha de ojos eléctricos.

-Qué ocurre cuatro ojos? – preguntó ella, alzando su cabeza y meciendo sus azabaches cabellos sobre su pecosa nariz.

-Lo digo en serio, princesa de los cielos…continua con lo que estás haciendo y te tomaré delante de todos los presentes- gruñí roncamente en un susurro cerca de su oído derecho, lanzando una pequeña mordida en el lóbulo de su oreja sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

-Y si es eso lo que deseo hoy? – replicó velozmente ella, realizando una mueca torcida seguido de un apretón más profundo.

-Entonces deberás pagar el precio equivalente, mi futura esposa- musité nuevamente, controlando mi cuerpo y enfocándome en mi tarea actual.

Por el refilón de mi ojo pude apreciar el leve atisbo colorado que se posaba en sus tersas mejillas pintadas con diminutas manchas que solo me despertaban el primordial instinto de besarlas con el único fin de declarar mi propiedad delante de todo el mundo. Por otro lado, Perse lucía sumamente feliz con el simple hecho de tomar mi mano y entrelazar nuestros dedos, sintiendo el principio de callosidad en su palma aterciopelada, queriendo repetir lo mismo que pensaba hacerle a Thalia.

Los aromas que desprendían dificultaban enormemente mi enfoque, agradeciendo que me sabía de memoria los intrincados caminos de mi casa, y que podía sentir donde estaban aquellos sujetos que necesitaba ahora mismo, atravesando pasillos que desperdigaban olores florales gracias a mis prometidas que se hallaban realizando diversas actividades.

Frené mi paso de manera estrepitosa, lo que afectó a todos aquellos que me seguían detrás, parándome frente a una discreta puerta de caoba corrediza. Respiré hondamente para posteriormente exhalar el aire dentro de mis pulmones, calmando mi pronta migraña de la que perfectamente tenía conocimiento que me estaba a punto de dar por lo que encontraría detrás de esta portezuela.

La princesa de los cielos y la del mar me miraron con una ceja en alto, preguntándome en silencio la razón de por qué no estaba haciendo algo. Sonreí levemente, agachándome hasta sus frentes y depositando un beso para cada una de ellas, señalando a continuación con mi mirada a mis brazos ocupados en una tarea más importante.

-Perse, serías tan amable de abrir la puerta? Trata de no haber ruido solamente- le pido a la adolescente con ojos verde mar y cabello negro.

Ella hizo lo que le pedí con entusiasmo pero sin dejar de abrazar mi brazo contra su pecho de manera inconsciente, demostrando su amorosa forma distraída que tanto la caracterizaba por momentos. La puerta empezó a deslizarse silenciosamente, dejando salir una serie de cacofonías incongruentes que despertó la curiosidad de todos los que estaban detrás de mí, provocando que empezasen a amontonarse por encima de mis hombros y abriesen la boca enormemente al divisar la surrealista escena que se llevaba a cabo en el interior de la recámara.

Tres pequeñas figuras se apostaban sobre la mesa rectangular, dos de ellas eran de pelaje negro y tenían miradas profundas contra su opuesta, mientras que la tercera forma observaba desde el medio como si fuese un árbitro. Miré detenidamente como Mokona, una de las figuras negras, tenía una cinta roja atada en su cabeza. Luego desvié mi vista hasta la izquierda, hallando a un animalejo con apariencia de ornitorrinco que llevaba una bufanda con los colores de Hufflepuff y también una cinta en su cabeza. Finalmente fijé mi visión en el medio, donde una especie de mono con pelaje blanco sostenía un revolver en su mano y un cigarro en su boca, mientras sostenía con sus patas una pequeña cantidad de galeones.

Estaban tan concentrados en su situación que no se percataron cuando Thalia y Perse soltaron mis brazos para dejar que me acerque hasta ellos, ensombreciendo casi toda la mesa con mi figura, lo que para ellos parecía incentivarles a tener más suspenso en el dramático juego que estaban a punto de comenzar.

-Niffler…Demiguise…Mokona…- pronuncié oscuramente, apoyando pausadamente mis manos sobre la madera veteada, inclinándome sobre sus pequeñas figuras.

Los nombrados giraron lentamente sus cabezas a mi dirección, empezando a temblar en sus puestos y quitándose rápidamente de encima todo aquello que les era ajeno a lo normal. Ninguno se dignó a realizar un sonido mientras mis orbes esmeraldas brillaban fulminantemente bajo la sombra que creé.

-Tú y tú, a la maleta, ahora. Mokona…sin bebidas por seis meses- declaré guturalmente, señalando al accesorio de equipaje que Thalia sostenía en su mano izquierda en el momento.

El bollo negro agachó la cabeza y empezó a llorar dramáticamente, intentado llegar hasta el revolver mientras balbuceaba melancólicas líneas sacadas de una novela que miraba por televisión junto a Sally, por lo que simplemente bofeteé su nuca y le quité el arma. Los dos restantes se acercaron tímidamente hasta la princesa de los cielos e indicaron la valija, por lo que la ojiazul hizo lo pedido con una mirada confundida en su cara, viendo como el interior era como un túnel infinito donde el dúo de animales fugitivos se metieron sin chistar.

-Harry, qué era ese pato? – Perse me preguntó, observando como la valija se cerraba automáticamente.

-Niffler se parece más a un ornitorrinco que a un pato, Ariel. Y es un pequeño animalejo inofensivo que solo halla diversión en apropiarse con joyas y dinero ajeno- expliqué, tomando a Mokona con mi mano derecha y aventándolo por la ventana para luego ir hasta donde estaba Thalia.

-Y el mono albino? – Thalia quiso saber, pasándome el maletín y alejando unos mechones rebeldes que se posicionaron delante de mis ojos cuando me incliné previamente.

-Demiguise, un ser que tiene la capacidad de ver visiones sobre el futuro próximo. Una especie Oráculo por decirlo de alguna manera simple- respondí, sonriendo amablemente ante la muestra de atención que ella ponía en mí.

Alcé la vista hacia las demás personas que habían estado siguiéndome desde el momento en que comencé mi búsqueda, hallando la presencia de Hebe y Kymopoleia discutiendo sobre lo lindo que se veía el pequeño ladrón con cara de pato, así como también a las pequeñas cazadoras que platicaban fervientemente sobre que clase de nuevos animales habían en la maleta que cargaba actualmente.

Dibujé una mueca alegre de forma disimulada en mi cara, inclinándome hacia mis prometidas y dándoles castos besos en sus narices para posteriormente guiñarles un ojo, retirándome así en dirección a donde Hécate estaba aguardando mi llegada.

* * *

La piel pálida de Hécate resaltaba con sus orbes negras y su cabello de oro, recibiendo en la mitad derecha de su faz el débil sol del atardecer, emitiendo un extraño brillo atractivo para cualquier otra persona que no fuese yo. Podía ver como ella acicalaba a un triste y deprimido Mokona Negra, quien al parecer, regresó como un bumerang y terminó en el regazo de la divinidad frente a mí.

-Sabes muy bien por qué estamos aquí- dije, tomando asiento a su derecha y depositando mi carga en el suelo.

-Si…aún estoy pensado en ello- confesó, emitiendo una triste y lejana mueca de felicidad.

-Algo que perturbe tu encrucijada? O acaso es que no quieres saber cuál es el pago por mi pedido? – cuestioné, cruzándome de piernas y tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás, recibiendo de lleno toda la débil luz de la ventana.

-No es nada de eso, Harry. Solo estoy reproduciendo en mi cabeza todo lo que has logrado desde el día en que tus padres te concibieron- continuó la bella patrona de la magia, jugando con las orejas del bollo negro.

-Fue inevitable. Desde el anhelo de ellos, pasando por tu ayuda, hasta mi orfandad. Todo estaba destinado, solo tenía que elegir el camino para llegar al final de la meta- respondí, llevando mi mano diestra hasta un mechón rebelde de mi frente y alzándolo entre mis ojos.

Su mano golpeó mi pierna con una leve intención dañina, solo para reir suavemente junto a Mokona mientras yo realizaba una faneca y masajeaba el punto afectado.

-Oye! A qué se debió eso? – exclamé exageradamente.

-Es que nunca eres capaz de aceptar un logro personal? – replicó velozmente ella, tratando de enviarme una mirada profunda.

-Por lo general lo hago cuando necesito molestar a alguien- contesté, retomando mi posición con desgano, moviendo distraídamente mi mano derecha para convocar mi kisuru y encenderlo.

-Cómo al hijo rubio de la muchacha Black? – alzando una ceja interrogante, me dijo.

-Exacto! – proclamé, alzando los brazos mientras sostenía precariamente la pipa en mis labios, cayendo hacia un costado.

La oí bufar, arrojando al aire al bollo negro para posteriormente atraparlo y repetir el juego de manera constante. Por el rabillo del ojo observé como mantenía una diminuta mueca divertida en sus labios, disfrutando del momento de paz que la tienda le otorgaba. Uno realmente necesario para todos ellos, a sabiendas de la batalla que se aproximaba con cada mañana que vemos.

Solté una enorme bocanada de humo grisáceo al techo, formando una fina cortina que logró cubrirlo por completo para que al final se desperdigase con el ambiente. Mi mano derecha se movía lentamente hasta sujetar el tubo de madera, desprendiendo la boquilla de mis labios para así transportarlo hasta un cenicero que posaba encima de una mesa de luz que se ubicaba al lado del sofá.

Con mi pierna empujé el maletín hasta que chocase contra las piernas de la diosa de la magia, quien agachó su mirada y con cuidado tomó la manija recubierta de cuero marrón. Aplicó poca fuerza al momento de levantarlo, asentándolo en su regazo mientras Mokona salta al mío, observando expectante a la mujer de cabellos dorados.

-Cómo obtuviste esto? Está completo! – emocionada, me dijo Hécate, volteando a mirarme.

-Tu respuesta en una sola palabra: Giratiempo- repliqué.

-Qué época? – curiosa, quiso saber la dama, abriéndolo y sacando a Pickett, el Bowtruckle.

-Justo antes de que pase a manos de Hagrid y liberase a Aragog- confesé, estirando el dedo índice de mi mano izquierda para que el diminuto animal verde lo sujetase a modo de saludo.

-Y me estás devolviendo el regalo perdido de mi hijo a cambio de que me alíe con el Olimpo en esta pelea? – sin poder creerlo, susurró ella.

-Es el pago justo que estoy haciendo a mi pedido, Hécate. Y cómo lo has aceptado, ya no hay devoluciones! – avisé, provocando una risa en la diosa.

Regresó a Pickett dentro del maletín, cerrándolo en consecuencia y poniéndose de pie mientras alegaba con su mano izquierda a que la imitase. Hice caso, pero antes de poder decir nada, fui estrujado como un mero peluche de felpa por la figura materna que tuve esporádicamente luego de salir de Inglaterra.

Rodeé su espalda con sumo cuidado, cerrando los ojos y relajándome, compartiendo la misma sensación que obtuve de mis madres con ella. Apoyé mi mentón sobre su hombro izquierdo, tratando de contener la risa que ella estaba provocándome al picar mis costillas, recordando que siempre hacía lo mismo en mis días más oscuros, en la soledad de la tienda, cuando nadie venía.

-Basta, Hécate. Ya no soy un niño emocionalmente reprimido! – exclamé, tratando de zafarme de sus cosquillas.

-Qué ocurre? Acaso mi campeón no puede soportar las jugarretas de esta anciana mujer? – burlonamente me contestó, riendo al mismo tiempo que Mokona, quien estaba tomando fotografías con una cámara.

Soporté por treinta segundos más la tortura, estallando a continuación en una sonora carcajada, tratando de alejar las manos de la diosa de la magia, quien trataba de torturarme. Cuando pude asirlas, las contuve por detrás de su espalda con mi mano izquierda para así poder abrazarla debidamente y besarle la mejilla de manera respetuosa.

-El maletín no solo es el pago equivalente por la ayuda en esta guerra, sino por ser ese primer rayo de luz que impedía mi creciente oscuridad durante mi soledad- le dije, soltando sus manos y retomando con fuerza el abrazo.

-Siempre te vi como un hijo mío, incluso si en realidad no lo eres. No podía dejarte solo con esa máscara que habías creado. Aquella que te consumía con cada día que pasaba. Tomé una decisión en la encrucijada que alcancé ese día, y hasta hoy, no me arrepiento de haberte ayudado. Ahora, déjame ir con mi hija, ya que lo último que supe de ella, era que las cazadoras de Artemisa estaban dibujando en su cara- contó ella, despeinándome y luego retirándose de la habitación, siendo seguida por Mokona que se escapaba rodando.

Suspiré lúdicamente tras oír las noticias de lo que estaba padeciendo Circe, rogando internamente para que no convierta a ninguna de mis niñas en pequeños animalejos. Retomé el lugar en el sillón, estirando mis piernas y escuchando como los huesos crujían debido a las malas posiciones que he estado asumiendo estas últimas horas, ya sea el estar acostado en un diván o arrojado al suelo por diversas mujeres que querían violarme.

Incluso mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados para relajarme, pude captar la sombra que se produjo cuando el sol dejó de iluminarme pobremente, por lo que lentamente abrí mi ojo izquierdo y observé divertido como una cabeza cubierta con un pañuelo carmesí intentaba escabullirse desde afuera de la ventana. Sin generar ruido, me erguí y caminé hasta la abertura, donde mi reina de corazones trataba de escaparse sin mirar atrás, lo cual fue su más grave error ya que me permitió estirar los brazos y tomarla de la cintura.

Fluidamente la levanté del suelo y la metí al interior de la habitación, cayendo sentado en el sofá con ella en mi regazo, completamente sorprendida por el curso de acción, pero tranquilizándose cuando di comienzo a los besos en su helada nuca, la cual aún tenía pequeños copos de nieve que empecé a lamer con mi áspera lengua.

-Estabas espiando, mi reina de corazones- susurré en su oído, haciendo que su espalda se arquee.

-No sabía que estabas aquí cuando decidí tomar un paseo…- logró responderme, inclinando su cabeza hacia la derecha, revelando más piel tersa para que bese.

-Con andabas de paseo, no? Y puedo saber que buscabas? – cuestioné, moviendo mis dos manos en dirección a su trabajado abdomen, masajeándolo por encima de la ropa que utilizaba.

-A ti…pero parece que estabas ocupado con Hécate. Por qué estaban abrazados? – me dijo Clarisse, tratando de ocultar ese pequeño tono celoso mientras miraba por encima de su hombro.

-Percibo un rastro de celos en tu voz, mi reina de corazones? – sonriente, la giré fácilmente en mi regazo para que nuestras caras se enfrentasen.

Sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente, estirando sus extremidades superiores hasta mi cabello y jalándolo hacia atrás, exponiendo mi nuez de Adán. Pude apreciar como relamía sus labios carnosos, dejando atrás un rastro de saliva que se estiró como un hilo entre ellos cuando procedió a abrirlos y chupar la piel de mi cuello con ferviente necesidad.

-Creo que tengo derecho a ello, Harry. Después de todo, somos muchas prometidas para un solo hombre- ronroneó contra mi garganta, enviando vibraciones que despertaban ciertas zonas de mi cuerpo.

-Me estás diciendo que este es el precio que tengo que pagar? – intenté decir con toda la claridad posible en mi mente mientras controlaba mis impulsos.

Empezó a reírse de a poco, soltando en consecuencia mi pelo y procediendo a trazar sus falanges entre los mechones azabaches, apretando su cuerpo contra el mío, permitiéndome así sentir su estilizada figura muscular. Captó mi labio inferior y tironeó levemente con sus dientes, respirando más rápido con cada minuto que transcurría, demostrando que su agitación se hacía presente.

-Uno igual a tu deseo. Tus palabras, no las mías- burlonamente contestó la hija de Ares.

-Tienes idea alguna de cuánto me estoy conteniendo ahora? – terminé diciendo, al sentir como sus muslos se aferraban con fuerza y comenzaban a mecerse.

-Puedo sentirlo. Pero debo entristecerte con lo que pienso, pues quiero llegar de blanco- sonriendo torcidamente, tal como suelo hacerlo, afirmó.

Hice un mohín infantil, volviendo a rodear su espalda con mis brazos y abrazándola firmemente, oliendo su aroma a hierro mezclado con el jabón que utilizó para bañarse antes de venir aquí. Mi nariz se hundió en su cabello atado por la bandana carmesí, aquella que hice en nuestro primer encuentro.

-Aunque eso no significa que podamos jugar como venimos haciéndolo, Clarisse- comuniqué, lamiendo nuevamente la curvatura de su cuello.

-Nunca negué eso, Harry- logró decir, antes de volver a tirar su cabeza hacia atrás y exponiendo enteramente su garganta, dándome vía libre a actuar como un vampiro con ella.

* * *

Las farolas de la calle estaban encendiéndose como pequeñas luciérnagas de luz blanca, complementándose rápidamente con la nieve de las ramas y el suelo, así como la que continuaba cayendo del cielo ya oscuro. El frío ayudaba a calmar nuevamente mi temperatura corporal, así como también mi cabeza con todo lo que ha sucedido en menos de setenta y dos horas.

Gente pasaba corriendo delante de mí, acarreando bolsas navideñas y gritando para que se hiciesen a un lado debido a que habían esperado hasta último momento para realizar las compras. Algunas transeúntes me miraban con una sonrisa amistosa, reconociéndome del tiempo en que salgo a pasear junto a Sally al parque, o con Fleur de compras. Los niños revoloteaban de lado a lado, arrojándose bolas de nieve, haciendo oídos sordos a las advertencias de sus progenitoras, las cuales terminaban con la paciencia colmada y se retiraban del lugar llevando de las orejas a los infantes.

Pasos lentos resonaban apenas sobre la gruesa capa de nieve, revelando la femenina figura que se acercaba desde la esquina, oculta bajo una sombrilla cargada de nieve e iluminada por la farola. Vestía una remera blanca por debajo de su jersey azul profundo, en conjunto con un jean negro. Su cabello, castaño canoso, estaba suelto a comparación de la primera vez que la vi, fluyendo libremente y enmarcando sus delicadas facciones.

Una sonrisa radiante iluminaba sus ojos, verdes como praderas, cuando me vio trotar hasta donde ella esperaba de pie. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la abracé y alcé, haciéndola girar y reir por mis travesuras, pero a fin de cuentas, compartiendo una enorme alegría de volver a vernos.

-Antares, bájame por favor- me pidió la hermosa dama adulta.

-Harry. Mi nombre real es Harry. Tú puedes saberlo y decirlo sin temor alguno ahora- la corregí, depositándola en el suelo y besando su mejilla.

-Es un bonito nombre. Tiene carisma y fuerza para un muchacho como tú, querido- poniendo una mano en mi cara, me relató.

Acuné su extremidad con la mía, sintiendo el cálido amor maternal que derrochaba a mares. Sin darle tiempo a que pudiese hacer algo más, tomé su sombrilla y le ofrecí mi brazo izquierdo, el cual aceptó gustosa como cuando paseábamos en el parque hace un año.

El trayecto en la acera parecía infinito, caminando a una velocidad muy lenta, disfrutando de la compañía mutua que nos bridábamos y de la nieve que nos acompañaba.

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar un año, abuela- susurré a modo de disculpa.

-Valió la pena cada segundo, mi bebé. No sabes cuanta emoción sentí cuando te vi aquella primera vez con toda esa ropa que cargabas- rio melódicamente, llevando una mano a su boca para ocultar su mueca.

-Ellos no sabes que tú estás aquí. Apenas ha sido menos de una semana para que todos estén unidos- enfrentando nuestras miradas verdes, comento.

-Me imagino que más de uno se llevará la sorpresa de su vida, no crees? – preguntó ella, con un brillo bromista en sus orbes verdes.

-Si…además, Hestia será la primera en volver a llorar de la emoción- relato, viendo que muy lentamente nos acercábamos a la entrada de la tienda.

-Mmh…he oído por allí, que tú estás en una relación con mi hija. Es eso cierto? – alzando una ceja, interrogó.

No pude evitar esbozar una ligera mueca tras recordar la emoción que puso la diosa del hogar cuando arrojó aquella manzana a mis manos, o cuando sus lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas cuando se percató que su anhelo se había cumplido y procedió a agradecerme.

-Es cierto, así como también tengo varias prometidas más. Por favor, no pienses de mala manera, ellas me arrojaron manzanas! – exclamé, tratando de defender mi compostura, a lo que ella solo rio jubilosamente.

Traía vida esa pequeña muestra de alegría, provocando que toda la naturaleza que nos rodeaba vibrase al son de la risa femenina. Me contagió al cabo de unos segundos, teniendo que sostenerme en el umbral del cerco que separaba el exterior con los terrenos de mi tienda. Una serie de pasos se aproximaban a nuestro encuentro, pero solo se quedaron de pie viéndonos reir, o mejor dicho, oyéndonos.

-Hijo? Ocurre algo? – Anfitrite, con un semblante de preocupación, indagó.

-Es acaso que tienes una novia más y no nos lo has dicho? – Hera continuó.

-Por qué no nos la presentas? – alegó Perséfone, acercándose más a donde estaba con mi abuela.

Compartí una mirada traviesa con Reah, ideando un plan en silencio para tomarles el pelo al trío de reinas. La titán soltó mi brazo y dio paso a abrazarme por mi pecho, alzando su pie izquierdo hacia atrás, tarareando tontamente. Una vez más tuve que contenerme ante las ideas que podía tener la amable mujer, llevándome a pensar en lo idiota que Kronos había sido antes por dejarse llevar con su locura retorcida.

-Están seguras que quieren saber quién está bajo la sombrilla? Después no quiero ser el culpable de que ustedes empiecen a tener canas…- avisé, sonriendo de lado, algo que mi abuela imitaba.

Ellas me miraron con una ceja en alto, encontrando apoyo en sus maridos que acababan de llegar para ver que era lo que sucedía, así como también todos los invitados y residentes se asomaban por la puerta de entrada, ubicando una cabeza encima de otra, siendo las niñas las que básicamente estaban en el suelo mientras que mis prometidas observaban desde arriba.

-Harry, quién es ella? – Hades preguntó, tomando la mano de la reina del inframundo, algo que sus hermanos imitaron con sus respectivas esposas.

-Eh! Qué clase de personas son ustedes?! Deberían sentir vergüenza en este preciso instante! – exclamé, llevándome una mano a la boca y luego abrazando dramáticamente a la titán.

-Qué! …Un momento, esto es como un _déjà vu_ de cuando llegaste a la sala del concejo. Ahora, hijo, dinos quién es ella- la reina de los cielos sentenció, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Junto a mi compañía suspiramos cansinamente, viendo que le habían quitado toda emocionalidad en menos de un minuto, por lo que nos miramos bajo la sombrilla y asentimos tácitamente con la cabeza. Reah volvió a retomar su lugar a mi costado, aferrándose a mi brazo derecho mientras dábamos cortos pasos hasta el sexteto de dioses que aguardaban en medio del pasillo que se cubría de nieve con cada segundo. Deméter y Hestia se aproximaron al ver que la tensión aumentaba, una para cuidar a su hija, la segunda para asegurarse que estuviese bien yo.

-Hestia- llamé por su nombre a la diosa del hogar y ahora mi prometida.

-Algún problema, Harry? – curiosa y atenta preguntó ella.

-Recuerdas tu deseo? El de tu familia nuevamente junta? – le cuestioné, empezando a sonreír cuando sus ojos se entornaban y luego asentía pausadamente.

Quité el accesorio de encima de nuestras cabezas, permitiendo que mis padres y prometida pudiesen ver en persona a la dama que tenía a mi lado. Di un paso al costado cuando seis borrones corrieron en dirección a la titán de la maternidad, engulléndola en un sollozante abrazo que todos empezaron a demostrar de forma sincronizada.

Con un pequeño ademán de mi mano izquierda, hice que todos los espectadores se uniesen a estrujar a la mujer que vino a visitarlos en esta fecha, por lo que los dioses restantes fueron los primeros en reaccionar, incluidas Circe y Atenea que habían estado durmiendo. Los semidioses, por su parte, me preguntaron quién era ella primero para posteriormente ir corriendo y alegrándose de que no se pareciese en nada al Rey de Copas.

El paraguas que sostenía mirando al suelo me fue quitado de las manos por Sally, al mismo tiempo que Fleur y Daffy se apropiaban de mis brazos para llevarme sobre el rellano, cubriendo nuestras cabezas bajo el techo de madera barnizada. El aroma a laurel de mi serpiente y a flores del corazón proveniente de mi francesa, hacen que me tranquilice majestuosamente ante la vista de la nueva familia que obtuve luego de tantos años de soledad.

-Estas orgulloso de tu logro, 'Arry? – la voz de aquella mujer que una vez me llamó "niño pequeño" preguntó en mi oído.

-Yo no logré nada. Solo permití que las piezas encajasen en su lugar por sí solas- respondí, besando su sien.

-Aun así, es admirable todo lo que has hecho desde que escapaste de aquel infierno que los Wesley querían imponerte- Daphne susurró, viendo como el espectáculo que teníamos en frente continuaba.

Apreté ligeramente sus manos entre las mías, sintiendo como Sally me abrazaba por el frente y besaba mi mentón, mientras que Cissa y Andy se ponían de puntas de pie para alcanzar mis hombros. Con cuidado giro mi cabeza para poder besar castamente sus labios, tratando de enviarles todo el amor que siento por ellas, hallándome en paz. Vi como el grupo de gente delante nuestro empezaba a acercarse, por lo que simplemente les di permiso para que entren y disfruten del resto de la jornada.

Solo una pequeña peculiaridad captó mi atención de todas las personas que transitaban alegremente, por lo que me incliné al oído de Daphne y le pregunté:

-Por qué Thalia lleva guirnaldas y luces de navidad encima? –

-Annabeth y Clarisse pensaron que era buena idea decorar el árbol de navidad ahora- lúdicamente respondió, por lo que simplemente solté una carcajada sonora.

* * *

La luna resplandecía a través de las nubes oscuras repletas de humedad en medio de la noche. El reloj que se ubicaba en medio de mi sala de trabajas marcaba más de la una de la mañana, invadiendo un abrumador silencio en mi tienda luego de que uno por uno, los invitados fueron rindiéndose ante el sueño atrasado que cargaban. Mis padres optaron por transportarse directamente a sus templos con el fin de pasar un tiempo a solas con sus respectivas parejas, así como mi abuela Reah les indicó a los demás que ella vivía a tan solo cinco calles de distancia al edificio que conducía al Olimpo. Los demás dioses y pequeñas cazadoras optaron por la misma opción de irse a dormir, ya sean en sus respectivos domicilios o las habitaciones de mi tienda.

Thalia se había dormido en mi regazo, demostrándome a la perfección el agotamiento que tenía luego de una larga semana en su misión, por lo que simplemente pasé varios minutos a su lado, masajeando en círculos su espalda con la yema de mis dedos, haciendo que suelte pequeños gemidos de alivio.

Luego de llevarla a su habitación en mis brazos, repetí el mismo accionar con Perse y Annabeth, quienes se aferraron a mis ropas, por lo que tuve que besarlas en sus sueños y tararear una cancioncilla para que se relajen por completo, dibujando muecas alegres en sus delicados rostros tostados por el sol.

Las hijas de Bellona presentaron un poco más de desafío ya que intentaban combatir el sueño, a lo que simplemente las acosté y dejé caricias en sus abdómenes descubiertos en forma de pequeñas rasguños, tal como ellas lo habían hecho conmigo, con la única diferencia de que yo buscaba relajarlas.

Hestia, Circe y Khione compartieron la misma cama que tuve que expandir en silencio cuando decidieron a último momento dormirse en el mis sofá. Levité sus cuerpos con cuidado, depositando sus cabezas lentamente sobre las mullidas almohadas, besando sus narices para luego cubrirlas con una frazada.

Mi reina de corazones estaba roncando con su cabeza aventada hacia atrás cuando la hallé en el pórtico que daba al jardín trasero, exponiendo nuevamente su cuello cubierto de chupones, lo que me hizo sonreír. Lamí cada una de ellas en el momento que la tomé contra mi pecho, enviándole escalofríos y siseos de manera refleja.

A las princesas del inframundo las llevé en silencio hasta su habitación compartida, recostándolas en una sola cama y transfigurando sus ropas en algo mucho más cómodo, para finalmente taparlas y rozar mis labios con los de ellas.

Las hijas de Atlas también compartieron una habitación, pero decidieron dormir en camas separadas. Me costó salir del lugar, ya que ambas se habían apropiado de mis manos y empezaron, infantilmente, a jugar "tirar y aflojar" conmigo, peleándose por quien dormiría a mi lado. Finalmente llegué al acuerdo de peinar sus cabellos hasta que el sueño las dominase.

Mis tres blondas mágicas ocuparon mi habitación en un principio, alegando que mi cama era la más grande de la casa, por lo que después de unos minutos tuvieron que recibir sin chistar las presencias de Sally y Andy. Luego de varios minutos donde mi integridad estuvo en jaque, ya sea por las manos femeninas que trataban de ingresar en lugares indebidos a través de mis ropas, o por los ardientes besos franceses que me daban, pude salir de allí.

* * *

El vaivén del péndulo resonaba en la sala mientras terminaba de fumar mi kisuru, el cual emanaba volutas de humo en distintas secuencias, como si intentase enviar un mensaje incongruente. Las llamas de las velas se consumieron hace cinco minutos, dejándome en la oscuridad de la habitación, teniendo como única compañía a la figura blanca que me vigilaba desde el cielo nocturno.

La temperatura descendía lentamente, haciendo que el frío reptase por mis piernas y me envolviese como hiedras. Así como la brisa helada soplaba pausadamente cuando ingresaba por la ventana aledaña a mi derecha, meciendo mi pelo oscuro y bloqueando mi visión al techo de madera.

Mis zapatos habían quedado en mi habitación luego de escaparme de las garras de cinco mujeres ansiosas por violarme, incluso si estas estaban medio dormidas y empezaban a balbucear incoherencias entre dientes.

El ruido de agua corriendo e insultos llegaban a mis oídos, provenientes de la cocina, advirtiéndome que cierta cabeza de fósforo aún no terminaba su tarea, por lo que me puse de pie y decidí ir a ver lo que le pasaba.

Caminé silenciosamente sobre el piso de madera, moviéndome de forma predatoria hasta mi objetivo. Espié disimuladamente desde el umbral de la puerta, viendo como Artemisa refunfuñaba, de pie frente a la pileta de la cocina. Su cabello rojizo descendía regiamente sobre su espalda pequeña, llegando hasta su cintura, sin ningún accesorio que lo sostenga. Su disfraz de sirvienta dibujo una sonrisa en mi cara, ya que había elegido uno cuya falda llegase hasta más abajo de sus rodillas, mientras que sus pies estaban cubiertos por unos zapatos que al parecer le incomodaban si su forma de pararse me indicaba algo.

La podía escuchar decir groserías en un tono muy bajo cada vez que el agua le saltaba en la cara por culpa de las cucharas, indicándome así su falta de experiencia en ciertos ámbitos que siempre solucionó con sus poderes divinos. Compadeciéndome de ella, me puse de pie por detrás de su delgada figura y pasé mis extremidades superiores por debajo de las suyas, sorprendiéndola y haciendo que suelte un plato que por poco se parte de no haber sido por mis reflejos.

-Debes tener cuidado, cabeza de cerillo- musité en su oreja izquierda, apoyando mi mentón en su hombro.

-Qué haces aquí, máquina sin emociones? Piensas darme más trabajo? – cuestionó ella, mirándome de reojo y retornando a su trabajo.

Dejé el plato en el lavavajillas, para así poner mis manos sobres las de mi prometida y comenzar a ayudarla como si fuésemos un solo ser, enseñándole a como lavar apropiadamente. Su espalda buscó el calor de mi pecho, así como la parte baja de su espalda se movió inconscientemente contra mi pelvis, provocándome un gruñido salvaje mientras deslizábamos la esponja llena de detergente sobre los vasos y copas.

Nuestras mejillas estaban rozándose, sintiendo como ella empezaba a ruborizarse, algo que lentamente imité debido a la inocencia que la diosa de la luna podía emitir en ciertos momentos memorables, siendo totalmente contagiosa para mí.

-Te has divertido el día de hoy? – le pregunto, besando su mejilla rápidamente.

-Mucho. Pero si no hubieses hecho esas deliciosas galletas, ahora mismo te estaría haciendo puntería con mis flechas- replicó, devolviéndome el beso y agachando la mirada.

Su aliento revelaba el chocolate que había comido anteriormente, el cual había dejado un diminuto rastro en la comisura de sus finos labios rosados, por lo que estiré mi lengua y se los quité velozmente, provocando que ella dé un saltito de asombro y frunza el ceño.

-Qué fue eso? – quiso saber.

-Tenías migajas de las galletas…y yo tenía hambre- contesté simplemente, dándole una sonrisa torcida para posteriormente hundir mi nariz en su nuca.

Su cuerpo se arqueó mucho más, empujando su cadera contra la mía mientras agachaba su espalda, haciendo que nuestra posición cambie y parezca que estaba montada sobre ella. Su corazón latía rápidamente, y su respiración se agitó en el instante que besé la parte posterior de su cuello, intentando retomar la posición que tenían previamente.

-Lo siento, no quería incomodarte- pedí disculpas, a sabiendas que todo esto solía ser raro para una diosa virgen como ella.

-…- murmuró algo muy en silencio, por lo que no pude oírla.

-Puedes repetir eso, Artemisa? – realmente curioso, le supliqué.

-Dije que me gustó la sensación- avergonzaba confesó, haciendo que mis mejillas se tornen unos tonos más oscuros.

Guardé silencio, enfocándome primeramente en terminar el lavado de la vajilla que utilizamos más temprano, con nuestras manos aún unidas bajo el chorro de agua helada. Al terminar la tarea, sentí un leve gemido lastimero proveniente de mi prometida, quien se movía con lentos pasos que se traducían como grandes dolores en su rostro.

-Son los zapatos, no? No estás acostumbrada a ellos, cierto? – cuestioné, alejándome un poco de ella para permitirle que se voltee.

-Detesto estas cosas. Afrodita me obligó a usarlos…- con un mohín y unos cuantos siseos, replicó.

No le permití reaccionar al momento en que la tomé en mis brazos, con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho y sus piernas colgando por encima de mis brazo diestra. Su pelo fogoso se desperdigaba como una llamarada salvaje por todos lados, soltando ese perfume a bosque que tenía desde el día de su nacimiento. Sus ojos plateados estaban abiertos de par en par, como los de un ciervo encandilado, viendo detenidamente mi rostro cercano al suyo gracias a que se había sujetado de mi cuello.

Su nariz acariciaba la piel de la línea de mi quijada, enviándome un choque eléctrico que me obligaba a apretar su cuerpo contra el mío, activando irremediablemente cierta zona de mi cuerpo que trataba de controlar. Sus labios entreabiertos liberaba un gemido amalgamado con placer y dolor, nublando mi camino hacia su recámara.

Las paredes de esta estaban pintadas de forma que representasen el paisaje de un bosque en la noche, con siluetas de pinos y otros árboles en los cuatro puntos cardinales, y un cielo nocturno en el techo, decorado con una gran luna menguante y varias estrellas que se recargaban con luz solar durante el día para poder brillar en la madrugada.

Su cama era lo suficientemente grande como para acomodar a cinco personas, repleta de mullidas almohadas y pieles de animales que ella misma cazó. Recosté su cuerpo sobre el mueble, haciendo que su cabello se disperse a su alrededor como una corona en llamas, aumentando exponencialmente su belleza natural. Su ceño continuaba fruncido debido al dolor que sentía, teniendo que sentarme en el borde de la cama y posicionando sus pies sobre mi regazo, desatando con lentitud las correas de cuero negro y depositando el calzado en el suelo.

El suspiro de alivio que realizó fue un tanto incómodo para ambos, ya que sonó demasiado sensual. Con cuidado masajee la planta de sus pequeños pies, con la esperanza de que no hiciese ningún sonido como antes, pero esta noche era distinta a cualquier otra que hubiésemos compartido antes. Ante cada movimiento que mis falanges realizaban en sus extremidades inferiores, Artemisa liberaba un suave gemido que llenaba la habitación, por lo que rápidamente coloqué salas alrededor.

Cerré los ojos, quitándome de encima sus pies, sintiendo como se incorporaba y me enfrentaba. Al abrir los ojos, tuve que hacer frente a un par de orbes argentadas que me observaban preocupadas, llevando sus manos a mis mejillas.

-Pasa algo? – cuestionó.

-Hoy estás distinta…no sé cómo explicarlo- dije, acunando sus manos en las mías, agachando mi cabeza.

-Inténtalo, quizás pueda ayudarte- la diosa pidió, acomodándose con sus piernas a cada lado de mi cuerpo.

-Dijiste que habías hablado con Zoe y con tu padre. A qué resolución llegaron? – inquirí.

Quitó sus manos de mi cara, para luego llevarlas a mi pecho y sujetar con fuerza mi suéter.

-Puedo seguir teniendo mi grupo de cazadoras. Pero el dominio de la virginidad será ahora de Hera si decido estar contigo- respondió sin dirigirme la mirada, como si se sintiese culpable de ello.

-No te obligaré a que tengas relaciones conmigo, Artemisa. Nunca lo hice, no lo hago ahora, y nunca lo haré. Podemos tener un compromiso sin la necesidad de avanzar al plano carnal- expliqué, levantando su cara y eliminando aquellas lágrimas que empezaron a caer de sus hermosos ojos.

-Ese es el problema…yo…yo…quiero estar contigo. Quiero sentir lo que Zoe sintió…Quiero sentir como nace una nueva vida dentro de mi…Quiero darte una familia…- sollozó, sin poder controlar más sus emociones reprimidas.

Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos por lo que escuché salir de su boca, limpiando sin parar sus lágrimas con mis dedos en un principio, para luego empezar a besar sus pómulos, eliminando por completo su dolor. Cuando por fin pude volver a ver esos bellos ojos como dos pequeñas lunas, sonreí plenamente, tomando su rostro entre mis manos y captando sus trémulos labios en los míos con el objetivo de transmitirle toda mi confianza.

-Gracias, mi luna. Muchas gracias, mi diosa- agradecí, juntando nuestros labios mientras empezábamos a realizar muecas felices.

Sus dientes se engancharon a mi labio inferior, experimentando por primera vez la sensación de llevar la delantera, tironeando con suavidad al principio para posteriormente aumentar su fuerza. Al liberarme, se percató de lo hinchado que se había puesto, volviendo a besarme con cariño que generalmente no mostraba al público, tratando con cuidado a base de mimos y besos.

Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre las pieles, con sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza, permitiéndome sostenerla por la cintura al mismo tiempo que desataba con mis dientes los nudos de su gargantilla de seda negra, dejando al aire libre su cuello de cisne y sus, apenas notorias, clavículas. Mis manos, por su parte, se enfocaban en quitar el delantal y arrojarlo al costado derecho de la cama, justo donde la ventana de la habitación estaba.

La cara empezó a ponérsele unos tonos más brillantes, moviendo sus extremidades superiores con desesperación al borde inferior de mi suéter, quitándomelo rápidamente y dejándome semidesnudo. Sus falanges delgadas se trasladaban hipnóticamente a lo largo de mi torso, acariciando con anhelo cada centímetro de mi abdomen.

Yo le ayudé a quitarse las mangas cortas de su vestido, aflojando a continuación las ataduras del corsé y aliviándola de su carga. La exquisitez divina reposaba en la cama, mostrando al mundo su piel lechosa, brillando con la luz lunar. Enseñando su atlético cuerpo a mis orbes esmeraldas, apenas cubierta por un juego de ropa interior semi transparente de color negro, las cuales combinaban con sus medias que llegaban hasta sus muslos.

-Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida- logré decir al hacerme hacia atrás para apreciarla.

-No tienes que mentirme, Harry. Sé que no lo soy- haciendo su cabeza a un lado, murmuró.

Me enojé por sus palabras, alejándome de ella y parándome sobre el suelo alfombrado de la habitación mientras la miraba con detenimiento. Lentamente fui quitándome el cinturón y el pantalón, quedándome con solo mi ropa interior frente a ella, cancelando todos los hechizos que llevaba encima para que pudiese verme como realmente era.

-Dices que no eres hermosa? Solo porque no te dejaron participar en la pelea de Troya? O porque nadie te lo dijo antes?...Mírame, Artemisa. Puedes ver lo que soy? Lo que queda de mí? Sé que no soy de mucho agrado a la vista de ustedes, pero aun así quiero creer que puedo hacerlas felices de la misma forma que ustedes lo hacen conmigo- protesté, estirando mis brazos en paralelo al suelo y volteándome para que pueda verme la espalda.

Tuve que sujetarme contra la pared cuando sentí me que empujaban con fuerza, con un par de brazos femeninos enroscándose a la altura de mi cintura, percibiendo como sus pechos se aplastaban contra mi espalda y una lengua lamía cada una de mis cicatrices, como un animal que intentaba curarme con anhelo e instintiva preocupación.

Sus pulsaciones retumbaban contra mi caja toráxica como si alguien estuviese golpeándome con una maza, así como también su propio calor corporal aclimataba el mío, hallándome cada vez más inclinado contra la pared, casi como si hubiésemos invertido los roles de posición que tuvimos en la cocina.

-Lo siento. No quise decir aquello. Y si te soy sincera, eres realmente apuesto así como luces ahora- le oí decir con su boca pegada entre mis omóplatos, reverberando en todo mi cuerpo.

Las manos traviesas de la diosa de la caza estiraron el elástico de mi bóxer, utilizando la punta de sus dedos para reconocer cada centímetro de manera curiosa. Empecé a agitarme, sorprendido y excitado por las sensaciones que ella producía en mí, estremeciéndome cuando, sin parar de lamer mi espalda, ella tomó la longitud de mi miembro erguido.

-Ar-Ar-Artemisa…qué…qué estás…haciendo? – logré decir entre espasmos, mientras ella utilizaba sus ágiles dedos para deslizarse a lo largo.

-No lo sé…solo estoy recordando lo que me dijo Zoe…y también lo que oí a escondidas de Afrodita- reveló, pudiendo percibir su propia excitación cuando la habitación se empezó a llenar de un perfume similar a la miel.

Con mucho esfuerzo, logré quitarme las gafas y hacer levitar temblorosamente hasta una mesita de luz, para que a continuación me voltee sin hacer que mi prometida pierda su agarre. Una vez más había envuelto con la palma de su mano la circunferencia de mi sexo, empezando a subir y bajar, agachándose lentamente para morder y lamer mi pecho hasta finalmente quedar de rodillas, viendo con asombro cuando retiró mi ropa interior lo que ella estaba provocándome.

Realmente no tengo pleno conocimiento si ella sabía que estaba relamiéndose como un felino a punto de devorar su presa, pero cada vez que su lengua mojaba sus labios, mi miembro palpitaba en su mano, rogando internamente para que me saque de este suplicio.

Retomó su acción de bombeo, cubriendo y descubriendo el glande con el prepucio, mirando con fascinación como el líquido pre seminal comenzaba a acumularse en la punta. Miré estupefacto como su lengua se aproximaba detenidamente hasta allí, lamiendo con cuidado el producto de su trabajo manual. Sus ojos plateados parecían brillar de gusto cuando tragó, soltando un suspiro de satisfacción que me obligó a apoyar mi espalda en la pared por completo.

-Sabe salado…- la escuché decir mientras procedía volver a lamerme.

Mi respiración empezó a entrecortarse, hallándome en la dificultad de poder seguir de pie, sintiendo que mis rodillas fallaban cuando en un acto de atrevimiento máximo, Artemisa introdujo mi pene en su boca, teniendo sumo cuidado de no morderme. Su cabeza realizó un mesmerizante movimiento hacia atrás y delante, creando un difuso velo rojo, producto de su cabello en llamas. Lucía tan concentrada en su tarea, que no se percató cuando caí sentado en el suelo, con ella siguiéndome. Llevé mis manos hasta los laterales de su cabeza, acompasando los movimientos frenéticos que realizaba, tratando de enseñarle como era debido, dándole caricias en su cuero cabelludo que ella respondía dándome las gracias a través de vibraciones.

Enredé mis falanges en su cabello cuando sentí que era demasiado tarde para prevenirle de lo que estaba a punto de pasar, arqueando mi cuerpo cuando finalmente toda mi carga fue expelida en la cavidad oral de Artemisa, quien velozmente se llevó las manos a su boca mientras tosía con fuerza. Preocupado me acerqué a ella, convocando un pañuelo para limpiar su boca con cuidado, retirando cada muestra de semen que ensuciaba su quijada mientras trataba de ignorar como su garganta se movía en señal de estar tragando, volviendo a excitarme por la vista.

-Perdón por no poder avisarte de que estaba a punto de acabar. No podía emitir sonido alguno gracias a ti- le dije, juntando nuestras frentes, permitiéndole que me bese, dándome una muestra de mi propio sabor.

-Fue raro, pero me gustó. Y solo lo haré contigo por el resto de mi vida- me respondió, observándome con un brillo posesivo y lujurioso en sus inocentes ojos.

-Has hecho más que espiar a Afrodita, no? – burlonamente le cuestioné, haciendo que se ruborice.

-…Puede que haya tomado una de sus revistas en estos últimos diez años- farfulló, luciendo como una manzana de lo roja que estaba.

Reí a costa suya por varios segundos, haciendo que se enoje conmigo y me empuje nuevamente contra la pared, agachándose y tomando con ambas manos mi miembro, lamiéndolo y retirando cada hebra de líquido seminal. Se sentó sobre sus piernas, exponiendo su sexo cubierto a mis ojos mientras lamía cada dedo de sus manos como si fuesen dulces.

Emití un gruñido gutural ante la escena que se reproducía ante mis ojos, aprovechando que la alfombra era de puras pieles, la empujé contra el suelo, besando, lamiendo y succionando cada centímetro de su piel, ya sea descubierto o tapada por su ropa interior. Mis manos recorrían cada zona de su cuerpo, acariciando sus pechos que encajaban perfectamente en mis extremidades, quitándole el sujetador y mordiendo con suavidad sus pezones que tenían un color rosado fuerte, provocándole gritos y espasmos.

Brillaba bajo la luna, como si intentase tomar su forma divina frente a mis ojos. Se movía sensualmente, contorneando su figura con cada roce que ejecutaba sobre su sensible dermis. Sus pies descansaban en mi pecho tras alejarme un poco, tomando lentamente el elástico de su medias, retirándolas de sus largas y firmes piernas atléticas, procediendo a besar cada recóndito lugar que se me ocurriese, sabiendo que ella amaba cuando le relajaba luego de una larga sesión en los bosques con nuestras niñas.

Sintiéndome austero, la giré súbitamente, volviendo a tener su espalda contra mi pecho, con mis manos tocando cada centímetro de su torso desnudo. La parte inferior de su ropa se la quité sin ningún problema, haciendo que se ponga con sus cuatro extremidades en el suelo, enseñándome en todo su esplendor su redondo trasero, así como también su sexo al descubierto.

Estábamos de rodillas, exigiéndole que se vuelva a erguir contra mi pecho, con sus manos aferrándose a mi nuca con el propósito de hallar un cierto punto de equilibrio. Examiné el delicado mechón corto de vello rojizo que decoraba su vagina, tanteando con mis yemas su sensible piel, jugueteando con su clítoris e introduciendo mi dedo medio siniestro en su sexo, al mismo tiempo que mi dedo índice diestro lo metí en su boca, sintiendo como lo enrollaba con su lengua.

Un dedo rápidamente se transformó en dos, luego en tres, y así consecuentemente. Fluidos corrian libremente entre mis falanges, uno con aroma a miel que despertaba mis instintos animales, el otro con olor a chocolate que nublaba mi mente. En medio de la fresca brisa invernal, pude percibir una tercera fragancia, siendo esta el sudor que perlaba la espalda de mi cabeza de cerillo, la cual me halló sediento frente a ella, recurriendo a beber el agua salada que decoraba su pecosa piel de la parte posterior de su torso.

Saboreé el producto del orgasmo que tuvo mi novia, llevándome mi mano izquierda a mi boca, lamiendo el líquido como si hubiese pasado años en el desierto, viendo de reojo como Artemisa vigilaba cada uno de mis movimientos. Permití que su cuerpo girase noventa grados hacia su izquierda, enfrentándome con la mirada, pidiéndome tácitamente que le haga probar, a lo que simplemente la besé profundo, batallando con nuestras lenguas, transmitiendo los sabores salados y dulces de nuestro amor.

Vahos se profesaban al ambiente frío de la recámara, enviando leves escalofríos a nuestros sudados cuerpos, obligándonos a buscar calor en el otro. La luna resplandecía con más fuerza a medida que la noche avanzaba, iluminándonos por completo y siendo la única testigo del acto que llevábamos a cabo.

-No es necesario seguir adelante, Artemisa. Podemos detenernos aquí mismo. No quiero que por mi culpa tu pierdas una parte de ti- amablemente susurré, cara a cara, con las narices rozándose entre sí.

-Y yo te he dicho que quiero estar junto a ti como la madre de tus hijos. Quiero estar a tu lado y darte una familia propia- replicó sin dudas en su voz, encontrando fuerzas en su interior para volver a tirarme al suelo alfombrado.

Sus piernas se posicionaron a cada lado de mi cuerpo cuando decidió ponerse de pie, mostrándome en todo su esplendor su divina desnudez, su radiante figura femenina en la penumbra de la habitación, olvidando por completo la cómoda cama y optando por el duro suelo alfombrado por pieles de animales salvajes.

Con la elasticidad de un gato, ella empezó a hincarse sobre mi pelvis, tomando con su mano derecha mi sexo y acomodándolo en la entrada del suyo. Vi estupefacto toda la escena, ansiando internamente conocer la resolución, reptando mis propias extremidades superiores hasta sus muslos, guiándola inconscientemente a su destino.

Tomé una posición de sentado para ayudarla cuando lentamente empezamos a volvernos uno por completo, amainando su dolor con dulces besos y masajes en su espalda baja, tarareando una cancioncilla en el momento que la dejé reposar su frente en mi pecho debido al punzante dolor que estaba sufriendo tras haber perdido su estado de diosa virgen, siendo la única prueba el pequeño hilillo de sangre que iba eliminándose con el sudor y nuestros líquidos previos que ayudaron a la lubricación.

Poco a poco, su siseo de dolor se convirtió en bajos gemidos de placer al empezar a subir y bajar mi pelvis, llevando sus manos a mi espalda y hundiendo sus uñas en mi carne, marcando su territorio de forma animal mientras abría sus ojos plateados y no separaba su mirada de la mía.

Fue tomando confianza propia en el instante que nuevamente me empujó al suelo, poniendo sus manos en mis pectorales y volviendo a hundir sus uñas mientras obligaba a su cuerpo rebotar en mi miembro, sintiendo como exprimía mi pene con su estrecha vagina. El cabello rojo comenzaba a formarse en mechones gruesos llenos de humedad, cayendo por encima de su pecho y tapándome la visión de sus pezones, pintándola como una antigua pintura renacentista.

Su sonrisa era contagiosa, así como también sus gritos salvajes cuando me erguí y ella terminó con su espalda sobre las pieles. Ubicando sus piernas sobre mis hombros y bombeando su sexo sin parar, pellizcando su busto con ambas manos, besando su cuello, lamiendo el sudor que se formaba en su rostro así como ella imitaba mis actos de forma seguida.

El vaivén nunca se detuvo, incluso cuando los orgasmos empezaron a multiplicarse con el paso de las horas, poniendo a prueba la estamina y fuerza de voluntad que poseíamos. Los gemidos, la carne golpeando carne, el viento que mecía la ropa tirada sobre la cama, nuestras respiraciones agitadas, todo ello ambientaba la habitación que ocupábamos.

En ningún momento las miradas plateadas y verdes se separaron, como así tampoco lo hicieron las piernas delgadas de ella alrededor de mi cintura, asegurándose que nuestra progenie tuviese la oportunidad de concebirse esta misma noche de luna menguante, en la víspera a la navidad, con la nieve cayendo parsimoniosamente en el patio de la tienda.

-No importa cuántas veces vea tu rostro. Siempre pierdo el aliento- confieso el primer pensamiento que tuve de ella cuando la conocí.

-Era tan ciega cuando te conocí por primera vez…- roncamente proclamó.

-Ciega y testaruda. Pero así es como realmente te adoro, cabeza de fósforo- reí suavemente, besándola.

-Gitano y extorsionador. Pero así es como en verdad aprendí a amarte, cuatro ojos- sonriendo tiernamente, prosiguió a devolverme el beso.

Realizamos un último esfuerzo, empujando nuestros cuerpos al límite en ese bombeo final donde eyaculé en su repleto útero mientras ella se venía en mí, desperdigando nuestra semilla, permitiendo que corra libremente entre nuestras piernas agotadas, dejándome caer de espaldas con ella sobre mi pecho, desenredándose de mi cintura y acomodando sus extremidades inferiores entre las mías, como si una boa constrictora intentase asegurar mi inmovilidad.

-Sabes, al final pude saber que tú también serás un gran padre luego de verte cuidar a mis niñas- dijo Artemisa, apoyando su mentón en mi pecho.

-Incluso si no soy realmente el padre de ninguna de ellas, pagaría el precio equivalente para que ni una de ellas sufra- confieso, envolviendo mis dedos con su hermoso cabello carmesí.

Con notable fatiga en su rostro, se acercó al mío para volver a besarme con lentitud, promulgando todas sus emociones en una última acción antes de hundir su nariz en mi cuello, oyendo como su respiración se tranquilizaba al mismo tiempo que dibujaba círculos entre sus omóplatos, trazando imaginarias figuras en su piel lechosa y perlada de sudor.

Observo su rostro adulto una vez final antes de acompañarla en su sueño, convocando una de las pieles de la cama para cubrirnos del frío invernal, viendo como el sol empezaba a mostrarse a través de las nubes blancas esponjosas.

* * *

 ** _Muy bien, se terminó este capítulo aquí y espero que haya sido de su agrado._**

 ** _Quiero creer que les gustó el lemon, así como con quien lo llevó a cabo Harry. Uno piensa: "Escribir un lemon coherente es lo más fácil del mundo, solo tiene que recordar lo que uno hizo"…bien, déjenme decirles que tengo novia y a la hora de escribir me costó un universo poder explayarme debidamente._**

 ** _Los hago reales, y los escribo de tal manera que uno pueda imaginarse en el lugar del personaje (ya sea hombre o mujer quien lee esta historia). Mi objetivo es que ustedes sean parte del fanfic, no solo como lectores, sino como también el personaje principal en sus cabezas, ya que ese es el único lugar que ninguna otra persona puede ingresar._**

 ** _Como dije anteriormente, en el capítulo veintidós, Thanatos tuvo participación, aunque fuese corta, pero muestra su relación fraternal con Harry. Así como Hécate fue la figura materna durante la época oscura que Harry vivió antes de que Quirón fuese el primero en entrar a su tienda._**

 ** _Reah, qué puedo decir de ella…quería ponerla en la historia, aunque sea por apenas unas líneas al menos. Su mera presencia indica un cambio en todos, logrando que dejen de lado sus diferencias debido a su amor, ese que Harry compartió con ella cuando la acompañaba a pasear en el capítulo trece._**

 ** _Y Artemisa, ese personaje terco que llevé a cabo en algunos episodios. Las últimas interacciones que lleva a cabo con Harry antes de dormirse son una clara referencia a las charlas que tuvo en el capítulo seis._**

 ** _Ahora una serie de preguntas:_**

 ** _Les gustó el capítulo?_**

 ** _El lemon?_**

 ** _Si hago una en el futuro, con quién?_**

 ** _La escena de Mokona y Niffler les dio gracia?_**

 ** _Las hormonas al rojo de vivo de Harry les hizo reir?_**

 ** _Qué les parecio la historia que relaté sobre Hades y Perséfone?_**

 ** _POR FAVOR, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS. YA SEAN CRÍTICAS BUENAS O MALAS, TODAS SON BIENVENIDAS._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima!_**

 ** _PD: ESTOY ESPERANDO ANSIOSO LA PUBLICACION DEL "LEYENDO" DE ESTA HISTORIA QUE_** Jose Castillo1 **_ESTÁ LLEVANDO A CABO. SI ESTÁS VIENDO ESTO, POR FAVOR PUBLICÁ, QUIERO SABER COMO LO VAS A HACER!_**


End file.
